Forgotten Feelings
by CosmosAngel1
Summary: YGOSM.Inspired by WCB. On her father's wishes, Serenity, along with Hotaru, returns home. There, they again learn what it means to live and love, but the possibility of losing it always looms. -Under Revision-
1. Prologue

:**Forgotten Feelings**:

-Prologue-

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing save a few original characters and plot.

This story is dedicated to WolfchildBlazer. Wherever you are, know it was only with your doing that this story was able to be read.

Enjoy!

* * *

"You have nothing left in that space."

"…"

"It is no longer a part of you. Come here. Try to smile again."-

"…"

"Serenity…."

"I will restore glory to what you casually label 'that space'. Only then will I answer your summons, Father."

"Do not linger. I will prepare for your arrival."

"As you wish."

"This is for the best."

"Do not speak hastily." Terminating the conversation, she turned and exited the room long ago designated as a means of communication with the only living relative left to her. Amusing that it should be a father she had thought dead. Her mind wandered as she walked down a corridor devoid of illumination. It was only years of strolling down the same paths that kept her from straying. She spared a glance to stare out the window that adorned the hall. Space stared back. Except…this was a dark, empty space greeting her. There existed no galaxies, let alone stars, to offer light. The space that once shone brightly was _dead_.

A soft murmur and the wall before her parted, revealing an empty room. She briefly looked away, forcing her eyes to adjust. In the middle of darkness, this was the only room that sustained any form of light. It was only here that Serenity could clearly be seen. Her silver hair, once a bright gold, had grown in length. Still held in heart shaped buns atop her head, it nevertheless trailed behind her, mixing lightly with the cape she wore. Her body appeared to remain the same. Slight, but strong enough to endure countless battles, it was clothed in a white bodice and a silver miniskirt. She had wondered, a few decades prior, of the reason for it being so short, but the thought had been discarded as a fight seemed imminent. If she had to defend it, she would claim it allowed her freedom of movement.

"Appear before me, Galaxy Cauldron," she commanded, stepping to the middle of the spacious room. Immediately, the white walls dissolved and the path she walked became a steep cliff. There was a miniscule pause in which the light vanished before returning in the form of a massive cauldron, strongly bursting with small lights, combining to form one bright, white shine. Once, it had never failed to awe her, to humble. Today, it was simply a companion she could sometimes talk to. Her right hand tightened around the staff she carried, the eight pointed star atop resonating to answer the call of the Cauldron. Coming to a stop at the edge of the cliff, she took a look down, the ribbon on her chest momentarily rustling as the powerful crystal it held sighed. Her free hand came to rest on the crystal that had merged with her soul. Already it could tell that the time of guarding was coming to an end.

"As thought, you have grown strong enough, old friend." A small smile tugged on her lips as the Cauldron rumbled in answer. Silver eyes carefully inspected the faithful companion who remembered a time when blue eyes had begged for some form of comfort. Had it really been centuries since they had shifted to the cool color of the blade? If Serenity was conscious of the question asked, she offered no response. Instead, she reached out and bade the Cauldron listen closely.

"We have been together up until this point solely to protect the second chance this dimension has at life. You know as well as I that true peace will never be attained. My one rival, Chaos, is as much alive as I am and has done more than necessary to stop us from achieving this goal. In his failure, he will most certainly retaliate in even more monstrous ways than he has shown thus far. I knew that would happen. It was because of that knowledge that I stripped you of your power, Cauldron. I could not let you give birth. It was not a proper time." Here, the Cauldron shuddered. Although it wished to cry out, it knew better. Of course the girl would understand how it felt to have the one chance needed to correct things ripped away just as it was placed within reach.

"I know it hurt you, Cauldron. You are a mother born to give birth to endless stars. I cannot keep that away from you forever. You are now capable of protecting yourself in ways you could never have imagined before. It has taken long, but _finally_ I may return what rightfully belongs to you." She raised the staff and traced a circle in the air. A single orange blossom materialized before drifting to the middle of the Cauldron and melting. Serenity gave a tiny smirk before she turned her back and walked away. She had barely taken two steps out of the massive palace when the perpetual darkness shattered. Her cape fluttered in the strong gust of wind rushing from within the room holding the Galaxy Cauldron, absolute star of the universe. Billions upon billions of Star Seeds, precious crystals that allowed galaxies and the weakest of living beings the possibility of life, streaked across the vast emptiness of space, already designated to a certain place, a certain time in which to bloom.

"Thus," murmured the lone soldier, "we begin again."

Within seconds, even as the Star Seeds continued to flow from their mother, it was possible to make out the signs of creation. Serenity, better known as _Sera Cosmos_, wielder of the ultimate Lambda power, raised her head in the form of recognition. In that moment, the Seeds that had once been a source of power to the _Sera Senshi,_ beautiful maidens destined to guard their respective planets, burst forth, stopping only to give a final nod to the last of their kind before rushing forward, leaving behind the shackles of the past. It was the final parting gift _Sera Cosmos_ would give to this dimension that had seen her grow.

"As planned, I will take it all with me."

Had she allowed this beautiful birth to have taken place two millennia prior, the universe would have chained down the lives of many young girls. At that time, the universe would not have been able to continue without the existence of the _Sera Senshi_. By waiting, by dedicating herself to protecting this second chance, she had managed. Barely, but she had done it: the _Sera_ _Senshi_ would not be needed. With this, there would be no need of sacrifice. The power that would have been distributed to _Senshi_ she had taken and carefully woven it to the Cauldron. In this manner, the holiest place would be able to protect itself from cursed villains the likes of Galaxia.

Her musings, however, were quickly cut short as nine bright spheres stopped before her. For a moment, her heart stopped beating.

"My friends…my _family_…."

She had hoped they would have simply passed her by. It would have made things easier. As if sensing impending separation, the spheres glowed stronger, beginning to take on small forms of human beings.

_Sera Cosmos_ quickly put a stop to that.

"You will not stop this. The moment you arrive on Earth your memories will be forfeit just as your powers have already been. You've given enough."

They had died for her. She couldn't have that happen again. Not for her. _Cosmos's _eyes clouded over and in that instant, one of the Seeds broke apart and forced itself to accelerate. Before she could halt it safely, the body of a teenage girl formed. Moments later it was clothed in a similar fashion to Cosmos. Pitch black shoulder-length hair partly covered deep violet eyes. Her boots clicked loudly as she strolled forward, a deadly glaive, taller than the girl herself, was in her left hand, determination engraved on her face.

"You may be able to separate from them easily, Princess, but not from me."

"_Sera Saturn…"_ Of course it would be the only one of opposite power to her that would revolt. _Cosmos_ turned to face her fully, narrowing her eyes:"What do you plan to do?"

"What I was born to do. I will follow you."

"Foolish words, young one. The life you are promised would be best."

"The life you have prepared for us does not interest me."

"Am I to understand you would prefer war to peace?"

"I have the power to provide balance to your positive. If you should go by yourself, Chaos will only follow you that much sooner. With me, the balance can be kept for a longer period of time." _Sera Saturn_ shook her head, a rueful grin appearing on her lips. "Four millennia have passed by, Princess. I have watched you grow while I recovered my strength. You have things meticulously planned. I am almost certain that my rebellion was already thought of."

"You failed to answer my question, Hotaru," _Cosmos _addressed. While it was true that she had taken into account the possibility of one of her _Senshi_ resisting, _Cosmos_ had hoped to be strong enough to force them to see reason. That she was not capable of doing so raised some fears.

"I am the _Senshi_ of Destruction and Rebirth. War is in my blood as much as it is in yours, Child of the Stars."

"You will **never** see our friends again. Do you understand that?"

"If you can do it, I can do no less than try. I will miss them, but they are not suited for the task of following you."

"Then say your last goodbyes, Messiah of Silence."

_Cosmos _moved aside, _Saturn _taking her place to whisper final words of parting. When finished, the younger turned and moved to speak. She could not utter a word before the silver haired maiden made a brief gesture and the familiar Star Seeds were whisked away. _Saturn _made no noise, but _Cosmos _was certain that should she turn around, her opposite would have been wiping away a stray tear. It was better this way. _Cosmos_ had made the decision to wordlessly part ways too long ago to change it on a whim now. Besides, within her core, tied directly to her heart, she still had one last link to each of the people she called family.

"From this point on, _Sera Saturn, _you must begin to rely on your own power. I can only offer so much before I begin to taint you."

"I know you will be distant to me," the _Senshi _favoring purple answered. "You do not need to offer me excuses. I am sure I will be able to become a support for you in time. When that happens, you will be glad I resisted. I will not leave you alone, Princess. My duty will always be to serve and protect you." _Cosmos_ closed her eyes, tightening the grip on her staff. She would be lying if she spoke now and said she needed no company. It was a _terrifying _thought to be alone. She would never admit it. She would never admit to any emotion. Not now, after the nightmare she had gone through. Even though she kept her most selfish desire hidden away from the eyes of all, she would allow one thing to come to light:

"More than anything, _Sera Saturn, _I want you to _live_."

* * *

They had taken perhaps a bit longer than necessary in making preparations. As such, _Cosmos _was not surprised to see her father greet them with a frown at the edge of an estate. At her side, _Saturn_ inclined her head, eyes curiously taking note of the man calling himself the past King of the Silver Alliance. Having been isolated during their first life, _Saturn_ never properly laid eyes on the royal family. The one glimpse of them showed her the deaths of queen and child. _Cosmos_ assured her that the king was as kind as the famed Lunar Queen Selenity, if only stricter.

After a brief and somewhat awkward introduction, they were shown to the place that would become their permanent residence. A tour was conducted in which _Saturn _was able to enjoy the nearby garden. _Cosmos _showed no interest. If asked, _Saturn _would admit to being a bit frightened by her Princess. Her face had shifted expressions but twice, from apathetic to icy patience. If the king noticed, he overlooked it, much more interested in making sure they knew this was their home in every sense of the word. Though she wished to say something, _Saturn _held her tongue. These family matters were always tricky and better left alone.

"Finally, these will be your rooms," the king spoke, gesturing to the open doors next to him. _Cosmos _stepped forward, briefly examining her quarters. In the room next door, _Saturn _took more liberty, touching and moving a few objects. While inspecting the location of a mirror, she noticed a small knob in the wall. Cautious, she reached out and pulled, revealing it to be a door connecting her room to _Cosmos's. _A very convenient set up, decided the soldier. This would make protecting her princess a bit easier. _Cosmos, _who had finished her examination, turned in _Saturn's _direction once the hidden door opened.

"Well?"

"There are a few modifications to make, but otherwise I am content," _Saturn _answered. The king, still by the door, nodded to her answer, welcoming her to make whatever change she saw fit. "What of yours?"

"I have no complaints," _Cosmos _responded evenly. Her father moved inside, walking to the windows.

"The bookshelves are lined with books you might find entertaining in your spare time," he informed. "As asked, I made sure to have the curtains made of thick fabric. I do not know the reason behind it, but I imagine it has to do with your prior living environment."

"It really is nothing for you to wonder about, Father," _Cosmos_ mused, sitting down on the bed. _Saturn _would have winced a bit at the manner in which her princess cut off inquiries; however, she had grown accustomed to it after spending time together. She had already created a hypothesis from data she gathered, but was still testing it.

"I think I have a right to know in order to better help in the future." He moved to open the curtains.

"If you do that now, Father, I'm afraid you will only cause harm."

"You've been without natural light. I thought you would welcome the rising sun."

"The Cauldron is a sort of natural light," _Saturn _disagreed.

_Cosmos _motioned for her to remain quiet. "It would be best to show you instead. _Saturn_, release your transformation."

_Saturn _raised an eyebrow in confusion, but did as told. The ensemble and glaive disappeared in a flurry of violet ribbons. Immediately, the once king detected a change in temperature. He hadn't noticed the difference before, something he attributed to his daughter's interference. Regardless, he associated the cooler temperature with _Sera Saturn._ With the power of Death and Rebirth dormant, Hotaru, dressed in modest black clothing, waited for further instructions.

"Open the curtains now, Father," _Cosmos _directed. To Hotaru: "This will hurt a little."

Before Hotaru could properly prepare, the curtains were thrown open and the morning sunlight flooded the room. Hotaru let out a shriek of pain, turning away from the windows and covering her eyes. Before she could tear up, the dainty hand of _Cosmos _took rest on her shoulder. The pain became bearable and she looked up. _Cosmos _was motioning for something. Seconds later, sunglasses were passed to her; Hotaru eagerly took them. Once she had them covering her eyes, _Cosmos _withdrew her hand. The pain returned, but Hotaru forced herself to remain in control.

"Hotaru and I will have a bit of difficulty for a few days in regards to sunlight. Stars were just beginning to form when we made the journey here. The Cauldron's light, although natural, was not nearly as bright as this," _Cosmos _explained, already looking for another pair of sunglasses.

"In short, you are far too used to darkness to handle light," her father summarized. _Cosmos _hummed in accord, putting on the sunglasses she found. Bright, white feathers briefly mingled with silver ribbons as she dismissed her power. Serenity winced, the corners of her mouth threatening to turn into a frown. She waved off a concerned Hotaru, straightening up. Truthfully, she had thought the adjustment to be far more painful. After all, she had been in darkness far longer than Hotaru, who had barely been subject to it. Then again, she countered, part of her dominion was in healing. Perhaps her crystal had helped. She turned to face her father and was subject to his sorrowful gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Hotaru ventured, taking a second look at her princess. Hotaru knew, as a mere _Sera Senshi, _that there would be no changes to her physical appearance whether in _Senshi_ or normal form. Serenity was different. As the Child of the Stars, it was only obvious that she be protected. Despite the small changes, Serenity's hair had shifted to a gold shade, a strand of silver occasionally showing. When she fixed the sunglasses, Hotaru was able to see her eyes had turned blue, specks of silver continuously being pushed back. It was just not possible to fully keep the _Lambda_ power hidden.

"Nothing, Hotaru," the king answered. "It was just a passing thought." He took another moment to compose himself before clearing his throat. "I will make arrangements to provide you with better protection against the sun. Until then," he closed the curtains, "I will ask that you remain within the house."

Serenity nodded, turning her head slightly as she heard the sound of footsteps. Hotaru had already moved, visibly glad the sunlight had been cut off. A tall man knocked on the open door, waiting for permission to speak. Once given, the servant turned to Serenity's father.

"Master Crawford," the name would always sound weird to the once king, seeing as he had been used to hearing the nickname Pegasus, "your guests have arrived and have been sent to the main waiting room."

"Thank you, Croquet," Mr. Crawford nodded, stepping forward. He turned to his daughter, reaching out to lightly pat her shoulder. "Just a few things to correct before the world needs to meet you both," he assured as she asked the reason for guests. Accepting the answer, she ushered for Hotaru to come closer, already formulating an idea.

Closing the door, he was able to make out the nervous look on his faithful butler. He questioned for the cause of such nervousness as they walked down a spiral staircase. Croquet hesitantly answered.

"It has been long since you have used your given name, sir. Those young ladies suddenly appeared and everything has changed yet again."

"Change is not always bad, Croquet."

Maximillian J. Crawford, creator of the popular Duel Monsters game and president of gaming company Industrial Illusions, offered one last parting smile before greeting his guests, already amused by the thought of their shocked faces.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Make your limit the stars_


	2. Glimpse

**:Forgotten Feelings:**

-Chapter 1-

Glimpse

* * *

Perfect.

Nothing else could come close to describing the day. Sunshine lazily invaded every nook, overpowering the chill wind of fall. Labeled as summer's farewell, it was a great time to gather friends and mingle outside. As they walked along the storefronts, sliding through cracks in the moving masses of people, he briefly wondered if the entire city had decided to do just that. He was probably the only one that wanted to stay indoors. The way his friends painted it, he was just a few levels short of being a hermit.

"You're making that face again."

His focus shifted outwards, gaze landing on the youth. Briefly, he marveled at how much they looked alike, minute differences aside. Perhaps this boy _was _his reincarnation. Although that would not explain how he was alive. He should be just another part of the soul. Why, then, was he a separate entity with his own personality, thoughts, beliefs?

"You're worrying me, Yami."

The name finally forced him out of his thoughts, the questions shelved for another time.

"There's nothing to worry about, Yugi," he answered. "I'm simply thinking."

"Aw, come on, Pharaoh. It's a nice day! You don't have to think of anything but what you want to eat."

"Isn't that just like Joey? Always thinking with his stomach. Can't you see Pharaoh's got something important on his mind?"

"Like you would know, Tristan! Who was it that decided we should check out that new restaurant, huh?" As the two friends began their bickering, Yami ushered the group onwards, speaking of schoolwork in an effort to shift the attention away from him and his musings.

It was not that he didn't trust them enough to broach the subject; rather, it was that he knew they had tired of magic and wanted no more to do with it. His friends had valiantly fought by his side in his quest to learn who he was. After the last trial, they considered the book closed and done with, despite the surprising twist of his remaining. As such, there had been no problem accepting his new fate.

Certainly they had tried to help in the beginning. They listened to his ponderings and questions, but they had no answers. It was simply above their heads. Realizing this, he thanked them and kept quiet.

"Do you want me to listen later?"

He smiled slightly. Although he was damn good at keeping things hidden, nothing truly got past Yugi. When everyone left, Yugi was the one to remain supportive. While he did not always understand, he was willing to listen and offer input wherever he could. It was during these sessions that quite a few ideas came to life.

"I'd like that." Yugi seemed to contemplate this for a moment before nodding and guiding the conversation in a new direction.

* * *

For better or for worse, the majority of Domino City's population knew the faces associated with the names Seto Kaiba and Yami & Yugi Mouto, largely due to the success of Duel Monsters. Hosting the top three Duelists in the world, the city had seen an increase in tourism and opted to play up their resident stars. As such, every so often, when one of the three walked into an establishment, they would be treated to a small speech and encouraged to participate in events.

It appeared such was the case with the restaurant Tristan had chosen. The group was usually tolerant of the whole thing, but the day had been draining. Thus, the attention they received during dinner was not appreciated. Night had fallen when the group exited the restaurant. Although they had planned to gather at the game shop the Mouto family called home, they opted to go in different ways. Téa, helpful as always, had reminded them of an upcoming project due date. Ever the late workers, Joey and Tristan escorted her home in exchange for some help.

"You don't need help on your project, do you?" Yugi teased as they walked home. Yami shook his head no and suggested that they stop at their favorite café.

While Yugi debated purchasing a small treat for his grandfather, Yami looked through a magazine, grinning as he read an article on Seto. How he must like his personal relationships be labeled as gossip.

He turned to show Yugi and was caught off guard at the sight that greeted him.

The young man was talking away with a girl. He quickly chose a seat and made to look casual as he observed his partner.

It wasn't often that Yugi easily talked to a fan, much less a stranger. He wondered to which group the girl belonged.

It was a good sign, all in all.

Then again, how could he not have gained self-confidence from their quest?

Certainly, all they have faced had taken its toll and marked each and every one of them.

At times, Yami wondered if the group hated him for it.

Did they curse him for the harm he had unknowingly brought upon them?

Perhaps they were actually still upset he lived on instead of passing into the arms of history.

One moment he was falling into thought's embrace; the next he was fighting and devouring the wave of peace that viciously invaded him.

Struggling to control himself, he glanced around, trying to find the source.

"Hotaru, we'll be late."

The girl at Yugi's side reacted predictably at her friend's beckoning, thanking Yugi for the coffee he had bought her.

The one next to Yami stood calm, regal as she watched for Hotaru.

He clenched the magazine tightly in his grip.

The urge to dominate this strange girl he knew was the reason behind his predicament was frightening.

Not since the incident in which he gave into the Orichalcos had he felt anything of this caliber.

Cursing himself, he turned his head slightly in order to examine her.

She was petite, probably around Yugi's age. Her hair was a stunning bright gold, the length far longer than Mai's. The eyes, however, captured his attention.

Bright blue, hiding the whisper of something powerful – menacing.

He was about to stand and – stupidly – communicate with this very real problem when Hotaru cheerfully bounded over and led her out.

Moments later, Yugi took their place, smiling.

For his sake, Yami plastered a curious look on his face and listened amiably as the young man told of meeting a new friend.

Making sure to comment at the right places, Yami lead the way home and almost sighed in relief at seeing the shop when Yugi made his last statement.

"Hopefully we see each other again."

He wasn't sure how to respond.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Make your limit the stars_


	3. A Family Talk

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 2

A Family Talk

* * *

Another revised chapter. More will follow.

Enjoy!!

* * *

"I am sorry. I forgot the initial rule thou mentioned," Hotaru said after five minutes of stillness. They had left the store and were inside a black limo, heading back to the estate for lunch. Serenity leaned back into the comfortable red leather.

"There is no need to ask for forgiveness. We are yet to be at harmony in this world where there are life forms which breathe alike us and have true solid forms. To be alone like we were... it is quite difficult to acquaintance one's self with others. Like our windows to the world are yet to be habituated to the bright golden rays, our guard will diminish and we will have many a friends once more. All we must do is let Time do its exclusive toil."

"Will it take long?" Hotaru asked, her face showing apprehension. Serenity looked out the black tinted window. Many faces passed by. She did not answer the question with the well-known answer. Hotaru rested her anxieties and looked out as well.

"It's so hard to deem that we used to reside in a world so analogous this one," she mumbled. Serenity heard her and lowered her gaze.

* * *

"How was your day aside the phone call thou made?" asked the lord of the estate. Serenity looked to her father's young face.

"It was quite entertaining. Is lunch ready?"

"It is. Your bags you may leave here. Croquet shall take them to your respective room. Come this way," Maximilian said. Hotaru and Serenity placed down their bags and followed.

"I hope thou enjoy this meal." Serenity sat down to his right and Hotaru to his left. They each took a look at their meal.

"It's…all from the-"

"It is all food we had during the Silver Millennium," Maximilian cut Hotaru off. Serenity picked up a small sandwich. She inspected it and then popped it into her mouth.

"You have even managed to get sandwiches primed exclusively in the Andromyda Galaxy," said she after taking a sip of light blue water. She looked at her water.

"That water…it came from planet Virgo!" Hotaru gasped. Maximilian smiled.

"Nothing is too good for you two," he said as way of explanation. Serenity placed the glass down.

"How did thou get this?"

"You must remember that I did not die with Beryl. I lived and in pure lament and melancholy, I banished myself away from the place where my loved ones died. I took all my remaining belongings and items that had been spared from the attack with me into this dimension. I made myself be reborn here. I met your mother here again, Serenity. We spent all the time we could together, for we remembered what happened in our past. We married, and tragedy struck.

Fate and Destiny had given us a chance to be together once more, but it was for a short amount of time. They took her back and left me alone. I wanted her back so dearly that I succumbed to the Dark Arts. I shall reveal more of this when the time is suitable. For now, all thou need know is that I am cured. While being with your mother, I traveled to the galaxies that I knew I was welcome. I bid they to let me take food and various other things back with me to my home. The kingdoms let me. I have instructed my cooks on how to prepare every food we ate in the past."

"I thank thee for doing this meal for us, Father," Serenity said in a most sincere voice. Maximilian smiled.

"How doth thou like the town?"

"There are a lot of people here," the two girls said simultaneously. The man understood.

"You'll get used to it. I must tell you of something."

"What is it, Highness?" Hotaru asked, her back becoming rigid.

"You really should not call me that. Most people here- let me rephrase that- _All_ of the people here are oblivious to me being far more than ten millennia old. I intend to keep it that way. Just call me by name."

"What is it you wish to tell us?" Serenity questioned, getting back to the topic beforehand.

"Oh, yes. I've enrolled thee in the local high school here. Hotaru is with thou, so thou will not be alone, Serenity," Maximilian said with ease. Serenity frowned deeply. She lowered her spoon and looked at her father. Hotaru kept silent.

"Why must we go to school? We have no means to go back. Our duty does not need what the schools teach."

"I know that, but the laws are strict here. Thou appear sixteen, Serenity, and Hotaru appears fifteen. I know it is because thou did not age in all those years you spent in the other dimension, but everyone else doesn't know this. Thou must humor the law and go to school. Do not worry. Not very many people know of this estate in the back of Domino City's forest. Thou will not be pestered by reporters as soon as they find out thou art my daughters."

"My King!" Hotaru exclaimed as she leaped from her chair. It toppled back. Maximilian looked over the rim of his glass. Serenity looked at her friend.

"What is it, Hotaru?" she beckoned.

"That cannot be! Even when pretending, I may not be seen as a relative of the House of the Moon!" Hotaru said, her face pale. Maximilian put down his wine.

"Then what does thou suppose I do, Princess of Saturn? I can't say anything else. Besides, my word is law over you." Hotaru looked boldly at him.

"Even though thou may be of higher rank than me, my King, I will not obey thy command." Maximilian frowned.

"What do you mean? I may be in this body, but I am still King Maximilian of the White Moon Kingdom, husband to Queen Selenity and leader to the Silver Alliance. I say that thou shall pose as my daughter and that is the end of it."

"I will not follow thy command be what thou may, my lord," Hotaru said as she stood defiantly. Maximilian looked confused.

"You will do as thou are told, Hotaru. Now, pick up thy chair and rest the unnerving spirits in thee. Feast with me and forget thy worries," Serenity's serene voice said from Maximilian's right. Hotaru immediately obeyed.

"Sisters with the High Princess? My mother must be shocked. I will do as thou say, my Princess," she said with grace. The two girls continued eating as if nothing ever happened. Maximilian sighed.

"It seems the torch has been passed."

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_We are all made out of stardust…_


	4. Introductions

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 3

Introductions

* * *

The first of the Revised Chapters that held Review Replies. This...shall be difficult. I'll Review again and send the Original reply as well as respond to those that later on reviewed.

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Class, I have an announcement to make. Please be seated," chimed the teacher in front of the class. Yugi smiled and pushed Yami to his chair.

"This is pointless," he heard Yami mutter. Yugi grinned, remembering the argument Yami had placed in trying to get out of school. He had claimed that he had had enough learning in his past to last him an eternity. He did not need any more teaching. Solomon Mouto had stood his ground, though.

"You may be a five thousand and seventeen year old pharaoh from Ancient Egypt, but you have the body of a sixteen year old! As long as you live here, you shall do as I say and I say YOU WILL GO TO SCHOOL!!" the old man had yelled. Yami had no intention of contradicting the man and succumbed to defeat.

"You'll have fun, you'll see!" Yugi tried cheering Yami up. Yami smiled a bit.

"Of course he'll like doing homework again, Yugi. He's ecstatic about it!" Joey chuckled. Tristan grinned as he watched the pharaoh groan.

"Stop it, you guys! That's not nice. You'll be fine," Téa said to Yami. Said youth merely shrugged. He sat down and waited until the teacher address them once more.

"Now, we have new students joining us today," said the teacher. The class became excited.

"I hope it's a guy! There aren't many in here!"

"Yeah, but I hope he's cute!"

"Settle down class. Now these two new students will-"

"_Two _new students? This is great!"

The class became more energetic. The teacher yelled for silence. Only after threats of calling parents did the room quiet down. "Now, let me introduce you to our new peers. You may come in now," the teacher called to the door. The class waited anxiously.

"This is pathetic," Seto Kaiba's voice was heard. The door opened. They held in their breaths. The two students walked in.

"_Girls_?" asked the class in disbelief. The two girls took of their dark sunglasses and placed them on top of their heads. Yugi and friends recognized them.

"It's the two girls we met at the store on Monday!" Tristan whispered. The two girls walked to the teacher. The boys had regained their composure and had begun drooling.

"I can deal with this change!"

"Definitely! No complaints from me!"

"Disgusting, vile things are they not?" one of the girls suddenly said. The boys blinked in confusion. The short girl was looking as if she had just seen crap. The other was waiting for the teacher.

"Uh, let me introduce you. This is Serenity and Hotaru Crawford Pegasus. They are sisters and daughters to the one and only Maximilian J. Crawford Pegasus. I know you will come to be friends with the class, ladies. Now, Serenity, please sit next to Mr. Yugi and Hotaru sit next to Mr. Yami. Monsieur Mouto, raise your hands please." Yugi and Yami raised their hands.

The girl with silver hair and mysterious silver and blue eyes, Serenity, went directly to Yugi while Hotaru, the one with short dark violet hair went to Yami. Each sat down on the empty desk by the two young men. They noticed not the stares of bewilderment that the class had on; the creator of Duel Monsters had daughters?

"You don't want to tell the others about yourselves?" the teacher asked.

"No," the two girls said as they placed their head on top of a clenched fist. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Very well, then. Let us open our math books then to page 276."

"The book is right there," Yugi whispered to Serenity. Serenity looked at where he had pointed and took out a math book. She nodded in thanks to him. Yugi, as she had heard him be called, smiled in return.

"It's inside the desk," Yami murmured to Hotaru. Hotaru bit her lip as she looked inside.

"Thanks," she murmured back. Yami nodded. Hotaru and Serenity shared a quick glance before engrossing themselves in the lecture.

* * *

"The classes bring back memories," Hotaru said. Serenity looked down. It was lunch time and they had found a place underneath a lush, green tree. Serenity had climbed into the branches while Hotaru sat down on the tree's base. They had each been given a lunch consisting of their favorite meals from their past. Serenity dropped down a bar made of rich, strawberry crème. Hotaru caught it and returned the favor by giving Serenity one of her bars made of blue berry crème.

"I know they do. You must remain in control of your emotions, Hotaru. They must never fully overshadow you. It will cost you the encounter."

"I know this that you have told me. Yet, it pains me to recall that we were once happy doing the same thing we are doing now," Hotaru replied, her voice was thin. Serenity jumped down from the tree.

"Never let your anguish know this what you have told me. It is vitally important you listen to me on this particular saying. If your grief has information that you truly take it to heart, it will renovate to negativity, making your enemies take hold of it and use it to slap thee in thy face. It will be thy foe's sword. Heed my words, if follower of me thou are. Rely solely in true happiness and discard cynical thoughts."

"That's good advice," a voice said behind the warrior. Serenity spun around and came face to face with purple-red eyes. She stood her ground and became stiff.

"Is there something thou wanted?" she asked. Yami shook his head as his friends became visible behind him. Serenity felt Hotaru stand up.

"Then why is it that thou art here?" the young one asked from her post by her Princess.

"Chill out, we only came to eat with you," Téa said with cheerfulness dripping in her tone. Hotaru winced hearing this.

"We won't hurt you," Joey said as he sat down. The others followed suit. Serenity looked at Hotaru.

"Can thou handle being with other life forms now?" she asked. Hotaru nodded. Serenity then went to where she had laid her lunch. Hotaru followed and sat down. Serenity carefully watched as the group of friends settled down.

"How do you like the school?" Téa asked, trying to start a conversation with the girls.

"It is fine with us," Hotaru answered. Serenity noticed another young man coming towards them.

"Yugi, I need to know if your grandfather has received my order yet," he said. Yugi looked up.

"Hello, Kaiba. I don't know if he has. Why don't you come over after school? Are you going to sit with us?"

"Kaiba? As in Seto Kaiba?" Serenity questioned. Seto Kaiba was a tall youth with piercing blue eyes and brunette locks. He wore the school uniform which consisted of black pants and a blue jacket. All the young men wore it.

"Yes, that's me. You two are the Pegasus sisters, right? Funny, I didn't know Pegasus had a child, let alone two," he said in a cold voice. Serenity narrowed her eyes.

"Father liked his family to be protected from the spotlight."

"So he hid any information regarding you two? What a nice plan," Kaiba replied coolly. Serenity stared at him and then did something she had not done in four millennia; she smirked.

"Thou art a great person to go par on par in a battle of words, Seto Kaiba. I wish we meet again under better circumstances. For now, I bid thee farewell. Hotaru let us go. I must show thee something important." Serenity took her lunch and left with Hotaru behind her. The group looked on as they left.

* * *

I hope the responses reach those that reviewed two years ago.

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all made out of stardust…_


	5. Disturbance

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 4

Disturbance…

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Looks like you got off to a good start with Serenity and Hotaru, Kaiba," Joey said. Seto disregarded him and sat down. It was still weird to see him with Yami and Yugi. Factual, he did still believe he should be number one duelist, but a small, infinitesimal, friendship had developed between them.

"I don't think those two are really friendly," Téa said with a hint of anger in her voice. Yugi shook his head.

"Don't think that way, Téa. Something tells me that those two are just protecting themselves from something."

"Yes, that is the same feeling I am getting from them," Yami agreed.

"But, why are they protecting themselves? What are they hiding?" Joey asked his tone serious. Yami frowned and looked down at his Millennium Puzzle. Yugi did the same. In their minds, the cold stares from the distant girls flashed and disappeared.

"Well, I hope whatever they're hiding goes away, cuz if it don't, I'll have to put up with their attitudes and that's hard enough already!" Téa declared. Yugi frowned at his friend and looked to Yami. Yami seemed to be the only one who was also truly trying to comprehend the two mystifying hushed girls.

"We must converse with them anon," Yami whispered to Yugi. The small youth nodded in concurrence.

* * *

"What is it that thou wish to show me?" Hotaru asked. Serenity stopped in her tracks and said not a word. Hotaru stopped mere paces from her and waited silently.

"I fear to give you this news, Hotaru," the Moon maiden said in a hushed tone. Hotaru did not like the feeling that she was receiving.

"Hold thy tongue not, my princess. Whether it tragic or blissful news, I shall clutch my ground. Pray tell, what is it that ails thee?" Serenity frowned and turned.

"I have sensed a disturbance in this world awakening, my only friend. I fear that we shall be called on once more." Hotaru let not her livid and upset mind-set show.

"How long has it been bothering you?"

"Not long, Hotaru; merely two suns full of pride. Yet, I cannot stop thinking of this. My intuition tells me that we shall not overcome this evil as we have done before."

"I do not understand. Please explain thyself and clear my mind."

"Hotaru, I feel that our powers alone will not be enough to stop this growing darkness. I wager that Fate and Destiny have given us this opponent in order to make allies with whoever fights for Light in this world. They must hold the absent power that is required to stop this intimidation from invading." Hotaru placed provisional fingers on her cheek.

"Who could hold this power that we, goddesses of our respective rights, do not have in our possession?" Serenity looked away.

"That is a question I do not know how to answer," she said softly. Hotaru finally frowned.

"This objection to our peace will be dreadfully durable to surmount if what thou say is true. And thou have yet to make a fault."

* * *

CosmosAngel1

'-'

_We are all made of stardust_


	6. Tears and a Secret Smile

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 5

Tears and a Secret Smile

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

"That is all for today. Have a nice day, everyone!" Serenity and Hotaru unhurriedly put away their books for the end of the school day. Each was lost in a mind full of questions and planning. Not very many people seem to notice this, for they had instantaneously seen that they were girls who wished to share nonentity with others. It was quite surprising that a small group noticed at this then.

"They've been really quiet ever since Serenity told Hotaru to go with her," Tristan said of them Téa shrugged.

"They don't like talking. Besides, they were like that in the morning too."

"Let's ask them if everything is all right just in case, ok?" Yugi said as a concerned look passed through his eyes. He looked to the girls and his gaze lingered on the juvenile one. Téa noticed.

"Let's not. I'm sure they just got tired. Yami here is tired too after his first day," she said, trying to get the group out of the emptying classroom.

"I am not fatigued at all," Yami spoke up.

"Then we can check on them?" Yugi asked him. Yami nodded. Yugi made his way to the ones who held his concern.

"Hey," he started. The two did not seem to pay attention to him. Yugi looked back. Yami encouraged him to speak once more.

"Uh…Hotaru?" Still, yet, he had no response. Yami grew curious and walked up to them.

"Excuse me," he tried. His fortune was no better than Yugi's. He decided dialogue was not going to get through the mist that enclosed the two sisters. He reached out to Serenity, who was adjacent to him, and tried to touch her shoulder. At once, it was slapped away. Arctic, angry, amethyst eyes glared up at him. Yugi blinked at seeing Hotaru's rapid reaction.

"Touch my Hime and thou shall pay dearly. If thou tries this action yet again and heeds not my words, I vow to take up the threat I laid previously," she said with poison in her voice. Yugi gasped and stepped in front of Yami.

"Hotaru, please clam down. He didn't mean any harm!" he protested in Yami's defense.

"I care not if thy stands by this foul villain. Thou are from the same house. Being so, presage him of my threat. I will have none, not even the great ones in the heavens that rule us, who dwell in this earth, touch my Hime," Hotaru spoke. Yami was beginning to recognize that there was more than a sister relationship linking the two siblings. As he looked into Serenity's face, he noticed she was still in a trance. He stared at her a while more and looked away only when said being awoke and noticed her surroundings.

"Hotaru," she whispered. So faintly did she murmur the name that belonged to the young lass that the single way Yami knew she said it was by her moving lips. Serenity sighed and laid a hand on the tense shoulder of the angered girl.

"Withdraw this hostility. It is senseless. I assure thee that she shall do no harm whatsoever. In her absence do I apologize for her behavior. Were you to want a conversation with us?" Hotaru's face relaxed and her stance became more controlled.

"Yeah, we just wanted to know if you were all right. I mean, you two got really quiet after lunch and it looked like you had discovered something tragic," Yugi explained. "There's no need to apologize."

"I insist you take her apology and mine as well. I overstepped my restrictions and should not have accused him without a second thought. I did it for reasons unbeknown to thou and thy friend. Please forgive me," Hotaru said as she bowed her head. Téa came over, as did everyone else.

"That was... pretty rude of you, Hotaru," she started. Hotaru lifted her head and looked at Téa with a questioning look.

"Just because Yami was going to tap Serenity on her shoulder is no reason to go and threaten him. You acted pretty senseless there," continued on the girl. Hotaru shifted her bearing. Yami and Yugi swiftly shared a glance with each other. This was not going to turn out with good results.

"You weren't even in the conversation," Seto said as he took his leave. Téa ignored him. She continued on with her rambling. Serenity knew that Hotaru did not really take Téa's words to heart and so did not try to interfere.

"Acting like that will hurt others, maybe kill them! Don't you think about things like that? That's a dead give away that you're weak," Téa said, trying to scare Hotaru. Unfortunately, she did not know how much those words hurt the cold hearts that were warming up. Hotaru saw images of her lifeless friends falling before her eyes. Tears that had been held back for millennia wanted to come out. Serenity felt her hardened soul shatter. She closed her eyes agonizingly and spun around. Yami noticed, though, making her façade ineffectual.

'Is she…crying?'

"Thou art a foul mouthed wretch!" screeched a cold and deathly voice. Every looked at Hotaru. Yugi felt pained at seeing her face covered in tears.

"A curse on thee! A curse on thee! Thou know naught of naught! Who dost thou think thou art? Thou are not blessed Love who watches from a high the heavens! Thou art but a wench who thinks thou know all! A curse on thy house! A CURSE!!"

Hotaru's habitually pale face was covered in torrents of tears. Her eyes were full of sorrow and…hurt. Téa was taken back. Hotaru did not remain for anyone to understand before she ran out of the room. All was silent. Yugi slowly turned his gaze to Serenity. She was still facing away. He heard her let out a vacillating sigh before taking the two bags on her school desk and walking to the door.

"Serenity," he called out to her. The silver haired girl stopped and turned slowly. Her face was stony, her eyes upset.

"Please, talk not to me at this moment. Hotaru is crying on your account. I have not the heart to bear watching thee." She turned once more to leave.

"Why are you not crying if the words hurt you just as deeply as Hotaru?" Yami asked. Serenity looked over her shoulder.

"I cannot cry anymore." She walked on, not turning to see the faces Yugi and Yami wore…

* * *

"Hotaru? Serenity? Which is it that enters?" Pegasus asked as the front door slammed shut. He walked out of his study to see a blur pass by him and up the stairs. Not ten seconds later, Serenity came in.

"Daughter, why is it that thou did not come in the limo? Tell me, why doth Hotaru come to the house saddened as a flower is when near a river yet not being able to touch it?" Serenity looked at her father.

"School was the foundation of the great wretchedness that looms about Hotaru. Let me talk to her and by and by, I shall try to heal the wounds deep in her spirit. Stay peaceful. I shall unravel this quandary." Maximilian nodded after hesitating. Serenity set down the bags and headed up. She walked slowly and arrived at Hotaru's door.

"Hotaru?" she called. Serenity knocked lightly.

"Enter, princess, for I may not say nay to thee," came a muffled reply from within the room. Serenity turned the knob and entered. Hotaru's room was dim. Said maiden lay on the edge of her bed, a pillow in hand, and tears pouring ever still. Serenity sighed and closed the door.

"O, sweet lady that such a wretch as I hold dear to my heart, I fear thy words of compassion will heal my soul not. Yet, stay thee awhile. Let me feast on thy beauty of hiding feelings. Dare not come any nearer! For if thou doth, thou are in peril of succumbing to the same dark spirit as have I," lamented Hotaru. Serenity stopped but four paces away from her.

"Do thou speak clearly or are thou blinded by the scenes being repeated in thy head?" Hotaru looked up from sobbing.

"What do thou mean?"

"Thou must not act like thus. Did I not tell thee but four hours ago what not to do? Thou are not paying attention as thou should. … Fear me not, dear one, for if thou shall, friends I'll have none." Hotaru had stood up and walked away. Upon hearing these words, she fell to the floor.

"I cannot stop them. I cannot. I want to so badly, though! I really do."

"Hush, now, Hotaru. Thou art still young. It shall take Time to take them away," Serenity said as she took the girl into her arms. Hotaru embraced her.

"I am weak, just as you said. How do you stand it? How can you not cry at such scenes?"

"I am a warrior with no option but to guard. For this position, I must abandon all sense of feeling. This is why I wanted you to go with the others. I knew this would happen and I did not want you to suffer," Serenity answered, both girls speaking in the way that people not from the Royal Families in their position did so. Hotaru gripped Serenity's school coat tighter.

"Do not send me back, please! I know I said I would go, but don't! I want to stay here! I don't care how hard it is! I wish to stay here with you. You are my light."

"Just as you are my dark. I will not hold you to your word, Hotaru. I need you here with me. And so shall you stay." Serenity let go of her. Sniffling, Hotaru smiled. Serenity wiped away some stray tears.

"Thou will not hold my actions against me?"

"Nay, I shall not. Come, we must change out of these uniforms and go down. Father wishes for explanations."

"Princess, I will not take back on what I told the lass at school," Hotaru said suddenly in a cold voice. Serenity's eyes narrowed.

"I will respect thy decision. Come; let us depart from the hold of grief. Let us enter joy." As Hotaru let open a window, wind flew in, ruffling Serenity's hair. Hotaru watched as little by little, a smile formed on Serenity's face.

"Let thy Woe melt away and let Happiness enter," Serenity said.

"Thou hast smiled at me. O, blessed be this day. Yes, let us part ways with anguish. Let us go." Taking the outstretched hand given to her, Hotaru laughed and pulled Serenity out.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_We are all made out of stardust_


	7. Attack

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 6

Attack

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"That was a smart move, Téa," Joey said sarcastically. The group had left school was currently in the Mouto living room. Téa threw her friend a glare.

"I didn't mean anything bad! All I wanted to say was that it was rude to go and threaten people for small things!"

"Apparently, the fact of Serenity being harmed was a big thing for Hotaru," Yugi said.

"Yes, it seems to be that, Yugi. Somehow, I doubt that they are really sisters," Yami said.

"What about them being daughters to Pegasus? That can't be true can it? We learned in Duelist Kingdom that Pegasus's wife died after they were married. They wouldn't have had time for Serenity and Hotaru to be born and Hotaru is Yugi's age," Tristan said.

"Daughters of Pegasus are in your class? Tell me about this," Solomon said as he came in with lemonade.

"It's true, Grandpa. Two girls came in today claiming to be daughters of Pegasus. Kaiba asked them about it and the oldest, Serenity, said that not many people knew about her and her sister. She said Pegasus didn't want his family to be in the spotlight," Yugi told.

"What is the youngest called?"

"Hotaru," Yugi answered. Solomon smirked.

"Can you tell me about her?" Yugi went into a profound explanation of the young girl, gaining wondrous looks from his friends.

"Ok, I didn't see her in that way," Joey said in a low tone. The others agreed. Solomon quickly straightened out his face.

"The oldest one… how is she? You said her name was... _Seleni_?"

"Serenity," Yami corrected. The task Yugi had carried now fell onto Yami's shoulders, though he let the others add in their own two cents. After hearing another detailed explanation, Solomon was satisfied. He excused himself and went to the shop. He knew what was happening and that Yami was somewhat more sentient of it than Yugi.

"This should be fun," he chuckled to himself. He wiped away some grime from the glass display case. As he did, the bell signaling the entrance of a customer rang.

"Hello, how many I help you?" Solomon asked as he turned to face his customer. The youth of seventeen summers smirked.

"_Your Flower_."

"My what?" Solomon received no verbal response. He was pinned to the floor, the youth no more a youth. Instead, he was a man of twenty-two with two black horns coming out of his head. His hair was blue and his eyes a devilish orange.

"You must have a bright Flower, old man. Let's see it, shall we?" The man's left hand shone brightly before being plunged into Solomon's chest. Solomon did not know why, whether it was for the reason that he was used to being attacked now that Yami was around or he was just getting elderly, but he did not suffer pain. He watched as a shining orb was taken out of his body.

"Ah, it's just a normal one. Either way, my master needs all the Flowers he can get," sighed the attacker.

"And just who is your master?" a feminine voice asked. Solomon gingerly turned his head. There, at the entrance to the shop, were two silhouettes belonging to girls. Each seemed to be carrying a staff of some sort.

"What the hell are you two doing here? You're dead! The Silver Millennium fell thousands of years ago!" screeched the man.

"Merely think of us as revived," said another voice, belonging to the second girl. The two jumped. One kicked the man away and the other robbed him of the orb.

"I'm sorry if you are hurt. Rest now and let us conclude our function. Please, tell no one of us," said she. Solomon only managed to see hardened eyes before sleep took hold of him.

* * *

"Grandpa, are you ok? _Grandpa_!" Solomon groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes. Concerned eyes filled his vision.

"Yugi?"

"Oh, good, you're awake," said the young man. Solomon sat up and looked around. He was in his room with Yugi and Yami around him.

"Where are the others?"

"They left after helping get you up here," Yugi responded.

"What happened?" Yami questioned. Solomon frowned. He tried remembering. It all came back in a mad rush. He gripped his head tightly.

"A lot of things did. I think that the world is going to need saving once more," Solomon said. Yugi and Yami shared a look.

"Did someone attack you?" Yugi continued. Solomon nodded.

"Yes, it was a man. He wanted something called a Flower. I don't know what he was talking about. He jumped on me and…" He trailed off.

"And what?" Yami encouraged.

"He put his hand inside my chest and took out an orb of some sort. Then two girls appeared. It all went fast after that. They attacked the man and one told me to go to sleep. Then I woke up here."

"Confusing," Yami whispered. Yugi nodded.

"This almost beats you getting a body." Yami smirked at the mention of it.

"Yes, almost. Did you get any information on these people?" he asked, turning the conversation back on track. Solomon shook his head.

"No, and if you'll excuse me, I'll take my rest. I'm getting up there in years and all this excitement isn't good for me." The two youths smiled and left him to his sleep.

"Think this involves the Millennium Items?" Yugi asked. Yami sighed and turned away.

"I don't know, Yugi. I don't know."

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all made out of stardust…_


	8. Questions and a Breakfast

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 7

_Questions and a Breakfast_

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

"So, the foe thou sensed is after an item held by people," murmured the ancient soldier. Her companion nodded as they lounged in the trees outside a game shop.

"Yes, 'tis called a Soul Flower. I know not of this item other than it is the main holder of its occupant's vigor. Why it is named after the essence is a mystery. We shall have to research this."

"Shall we leave now? The elderly man is sleeping and his Soul Flower has been returned."

"Yes, let us go." The two jumped down, Sailor Saturn making sure they were not witnessed while Sailor Cosmos took another look at the building.

"Something incorrect, Princess?"

Cosmos shook her head: "Let's go."

They took a leap and instantly cleared many feet. It was not long before they arrived in front of an elegant manor in the middle of the dense forest. Each made her way inside. Within the walls of the manor, the powers of legend diminished. Serenity and Hotaru made their way to the large library where a man awaited them.

"How went the mission?" Maximilian asked from in front of a roaring fireplace.

"It went well. Tell us what thou know of the Soul Flower," Serenity beckoned. Maximilian arched an eyebrow.

"A Soul Flower? Where did thou hear that?"

"Play us not for fools, my king. Our adversary is looking for these Flowers and we must know of them," Hotaru said. Maximilian put down his tea and rubbed his temples.

"Was your adversary youkai?"

"This henchman was. He spoke of a master needing the energy of the Soul Flower," Serenity said as she poured Hotaru and herself some tea.

"Strange. The latest period I heard of the Soul Flower was a millennia before I met thy mother, Serenity. In such times, it was used to power a powerful monster." Serenity's interest did not peak.

"This sounds like another plan for taking power of the globe. This may not be related to the power I feel growing stronger."

"Do thou refer to what we talked about during lunch this past afternoon?" Hotaru asked. Serenity nodded.

"What is this? Tell me of this power which thou speak of," Maximilian said with urgency in his voice.

"I have felt a power arousing two days ago. I have told Hotaru that we might not be able to defeat it without more help," Serenity answered.

"But thou art the strongest warriors in the Universe. How could thou need more power?"

"I do not know. Perhaps it is Fate and Destiny up to their tricks once more."

"Let us forget about this and go rest. We are tired and tomorrow is near. Come, princess, I'll escort thee," Hotaru said as she stood up. Serenity sighed and laid down her cup. She followed Hotaru out of the room, leaving a troubled father alone.

"What are you two planning?" he asked to no one in particular. He expected no answer, but answer he did receive.

"Can thou not tell?"

Pegasus turned his head and his eyes landed on two flickering lights. "Can thee not conjure bodies for this plane?" he asked, amusement entwined with his voice. The two lights, one gold the other silver, came closer.

"Dare thee mock us?" Silver asked, voice equally amused.

"Forgive me. It has been long since I last saw two goddesses such as thou. Will thou not explain what it is that thou art doing to my child as well as her friend?" The two goddesses chuckled.

"Dear King, thy own daughter and guest are goddesses. Thou cannot fool us. Nay, we may not tell thou of our plans."

"All you may know is that Fate and I are merely trying to decide what to do of them," Destiny, the silver light, informed.

"I am not partial to this. Why toy with powers of darkness?" Pegasus scowled.

"We are confident in their abilities as warriors," Fate replied.

"Then why must thou make this new threat stronger than them? Why must they enlist the help of others?" Pegasus asked, his anger rising.

"If all goes well, your daughter will be fine," Destiny assured.

"_If_? Thou say 'if' to me? What madness has taken hold of thee? Art thou trying to propel Serenity and Hotaru to their graves for the umpteenth time?" Pegasus asked, his paternal feeling lashing out.

"Stop this hostility, Maximilian! Serenity is as much our child as she is yours! Thou must remember that it was us who gave her her powers!" Fate hissed.

"Yes, I know of her sufferings," Pegasus said, his voice disgusted.

"Thou know very well that we could not do anything to stop that. We tried to protect her from the very worst!" Destiny said.

"Enough of this. Thou did not come to start a feud with me. Will thee not tell me any information on the new foe?" Maximilian asked, trying to control his fury.

"All we may say is that they will need help. From who, we will say not a word. That is for them to find out. We must leave. Wish the two young ones a good night for us," Fate said. The lights vanished. Maximilian sighed.

"This will not bode well with Serenity."

* * *

"I hope we don't run into that wretch today," Hotaru said the next morning during breakfast. Serenity pierced her Leo-styled toast with her fork and raised it.

"Will thou harm her as I have this food?" she asked pleasantly.

"Nay, I will cause her more damage than that. Shall I demonstrate?" Hotaru asked, showing her true colors as she took up a knife.

"There will be no more atrocious and inane attacks on the meal while I am here," Maximilian ordered as he came up to them.

"Well, there goes the fun," Hotaru remarked as she laid down the viciously sharp knife. Serenity paid her father no heed and took up her own sharp utensil.

"Eat your food," Maximilian said to his daughter, smiling as the saying brought back memories of times long past. Serenity twirled the sharp item around before throwing it. It plunged deep into a tree and vibrated before it was robbed of its energy.

"Thou art playing with me," the head of the table said warily.

"Not playing, merely jesting," Serenity answered. She continued on with her meal.

"How are thou getting used to school?" Maximilian asked, trying to start a conversation.

"The uniforms are quite short. They are almost the same length as the skirts we wear when battling," Hotaru said as she tugged on the blue skirt. Serenity simply drank her milk.

"The classes are to your liking?" Maximilian continued.

"Well, I may not speak for milady, but they are," Hotaru said.

"They are fine, Father. Shall we depart now, Hotaru? It is time to go," Serenity answered. Hotaru nodded and grabbed a biscuit. Maximilian stood up as well.

"I shall ride with thee today. I must arrange things back at the company," he explained. The two girls shrugged and took their school bags.

"I presume this will dismiss any disbelief from the students' minds. They shall know that we really are related to you," Serenity said as the entered the black limo. Maximilian offered her a smile.

"Thou art in a good mood today, Lady," Hotaru noticed. Serenity said nothing in response.

"Have thou met the Yugi boy's friends yet? They are in thy class, am I right to infer?" Maximilian asked. Serenity nodded. The ride to the school was done in a comfortable silence.

"Will you ride back or will thou walk?" father asked child. Hotaru looked expectantly at Serenity.

"We shall tell thee," was the response.

"Very well. I shall see thee later on. Have a nice day. Oh, and Hotaru?" The shorter girl looked back, confused face. Maximilian stared before turning back and raising the darkened window.

"Do nothing rash."

Hotaru merely smirked as the limo drove on.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_We are all made of stardust…_


	9. Invitation

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 8

_Invitation_

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

"How's your grandpa?" Joey asked Yugi. The group was in the classroom, clustered around Yugi's desk, waiting for class to commence. He had told them of the attack on his grandfather minutes after talking with Yami the previous night. They had immediately rushed over.

"He's ok now. Thanks for helping us out yesterday," Yugi responded.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Tristan asked. Yami nodded.

"He said that someone tried to attack him and they took something away from him. Two girls apparently showed up and gave whatever it was that the bad guy took back to my grandpa," Yugi answered. At that moment, Serenity and Hotaru entered the room.

"Good morning," Yugi called out to them. Hotaru looked up and nodded whilst Serenity echoed his welcome.

"Hold your tongue this time, Téa," Yami said in a muted voice. Téa said nothing. In her mentality, she thought she had done the precise thing.

"Is everything ok?" Yugi asked, wanting to try and get better acquainted with his peers.

"All is fine, Mouto-san," Hotaru said, showing respect to him.

"Don't call me that. Just call me Yugi. The same goes for everyone. Not many of us are accustomed to being called like that," Yugi said with a smile. Hotaru nodded as she headed to her seat.

"How is your father's company?" asked a cold voice. Serenity stopped her trek to her seat and turned her head to the doorway. Seto Kaiba stood there.

"Good morning, Seto Kaiba. Industrial Illusions is doing pleasantly well. Yet, let us drop the subject of me and let's converse about Kaiba Corporation. How is all on your region of Duel Monsters?" Serenity replied. Seto was a bit taken back at the girl's quick wit.

"My company is running smoothly. Hasn't your father retired already? Who does his work?"

"Many questions thou has. 'Tis a pity I may not answer thee. What my family does is of no concern to thee," Serenity answered, her voice hardening.

"Well said. So you aren't those girls who are dim-witted enough to blab everything to someone else," Seto chuckled.

"Did thee think I was going to be charmed by your manner? Surely that is not the case. How is Mokuba?" Serenity asked, turning from terms of poison to terms of friendliness without a hindrance.

"He's fine," Seto stiffly said.

"Now look at what thou hast done. Thou have made monsieur Kaiba angry. Do thou feel culpable whatsoever?" Hotaru asked placidly to Serenity.

"I have not made him angry. Surely a man such as he can take the words of a lady like me without any harm done. Is this not the case?" Serenity turned to Seto. Hotaru stepped up to Serenity's side. She awaited the response as well.

"Yes, Serenity is right. Words cannot hurt me," Seto said, his voice tight.

"Ah, but that is where thou art wrong. One can be hurt by words alone. Language is such an immense weapon when used correctly. It is one of the things that humankind takes for granted, not knowing of its vast command," Serenity said as she arrived at her desk. She set down her bag and looked back to Seto.

"A thousand bombs can be no match to a mere hundred well placed words. Do thou understand?"

"Even the greatest of fiends may fall under the assault of words. For thou will see that words leave an indentation in one's self. Words may be pushed back to the unfathomable realms of the mind, but they can in no way be truly erased," Hotaru said as her hands came together under her chin, making it look as if she were praying. Her face was of the outmost calmness as she looked down in a vague condition.

"One must always remember that. If thou remember the many weapons thou have, then victory is always nearby," Serenity finished. Hotaru looked at her princess and knew that she had learned all of this by experience.

"You give really good advice, Serenity," Joey whistled. Serenity merely shrugged and sat down, her eyes closed as she rested her head in her arms.

"Hey, Hotaru? Why don't you and Serenity come over to my house after school today? You can meet my grandpa," Yugi invited. Hotaru blinked and let her hands fall to her side.

"I know not what to say. Bide us but a little time and we shall tell thee our answer during lunch hour," she responded. Yugi smiled and sat down as the teacher came in, the others dispersing to their own seats.

'Grandpa will be please to know I'm bringing the daughters of Pegasus to our house.'

'That is if they agree to come. Serenity might say no,' Yami's voice floated in. Yugi mentally agreed.

* * *

"A meeting with them after school? Well, he certainly doesn't spend a long time to get acquainted with new people, does he? Do as thou wish."

"Then I expect Hotaru and I will arrive late. Can thou make sure that the driver comes by not?" Serenity asked her father over her cell phone.

"Of course I will. Take care." Serenity ended her conversation and nodded to her friend.

"Before they come and we answer them, may I ask thee something?" Hotaru asked hesitantly. Serenity looked carefully at Hotaru before nodding. Hotaru sighed and sat down.

"What thou said before, about this enemy, it claws at my thoughts. If we really are no match, then how was it that we are able to destroy its followers? Is it because they are just pawns?"

"That may be a reason. I agree in your assumption of the youkai we beat last night was by far easier than expected. Yet, thou should recall that we are still but a secret in this dimension. The enemy must not know of our existence until the attack. I'm afraid we may have unveiled ourselves much earlier than we should have," Serenity sighed. She lay down by Hotaru and leaned against the tree's bark. Closing her eyes, she tried to form some sort of plan.

"This foe has us in a corner. We know naught of it," Hotaru whispered.

"I know," Serenity murmured back. She began to sort through her memories, trying to find anything related to the mysterious Soul Flower.

"Are you tired from the morning's activities already?" asked an amused, deep voice. Serenity simply waved her hand at the direction in which the voice was coming from. She wanted no distractions at the moment.

"She is trying to solve some problems. Disturb her not. I have our answer as well," Hotaru explained. Téa felt the warning was meant more for her than the others.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"We shall be joining you following school. We look forward to seeing your grandfather."

"That's great! Though, I think he might be in bed when we arrive," Yugi said, his voice losing its gusto.

"Oh? Why is that? Is he ill?" Hotaru asked, her head tilted a bit.

"He was attacked last night. I don't know why, but it left him a bit weak," Yugi explained.

"Attacked? By whom?" Hotaru wondered, in truth thinking about her adventures the night before. Was the man they had saved this youth's grandfather?

"He said it was by someone who could change his appearance. He also recalled that after the attacker had taken what he came for, two girls came and rescued him, one banishing him off to sleep," Yami replied. Serenity tugged on her link with Hotaru.

'Say nothing,' she commanded.

"Two girls helped him?" Hotaru asked, bewilderment written on her face. Serenity lay unmoving.

"Yes. Grandpa remembered nothing else," Yugi finished.

"How queer. Is this the first time this has happened? Or is it that this city is used to attacks such as these?"

"We have been attacked by a lot of things, some you won't even believe, Hotaru, but this is the first time someone has come to help," Joey said.

"Believe me when I say I have seen things that would make the toughest of gods tremble," Hotaru said mysteriously. Serenity opened her eyes. She kept looking up, pondering on what she had found. Bright sunlight streamed through the green leaves adorning the tree.

"Majestic beauty that loves all, such secrets that thou keeps," she whispered.

"Hime? Is everything alright?" Hotaru asked tenderly, having heard her. The others blinked in confusion.

"Hmm? Yes, everything is fine. Have thou told them of our response?' Serenity asked. Hotaru nodded.

"Have thou been dozing?"

"Nay, merely thinking. I shall see thee at the end of the day," Serenity said as she stood up.

"Where art thou going?" Hotaru asked hurriedly.

"I am going for a brisk walk. Worry not. Stay and chat a bit with them. I shall be back shortly," Serenity said as she walked away. Hotaru leaned into the tree.

"Such a talented being thou are. I can never tell when thou are telling me deceptions," she whispered in defeat.

"She doesn't smile much, does she?" Tristan asked as soon as Serenity was gone.

"Smile?" Hotaru repeated.

"Yeah, you don't see her react to anything. It's like she can't. The only time you've actually seen her show emotions is when she smirked at Kaiba yesterday," Joey said.

"Thou hast known her but for two days. Thou cannot possibly be sure of this," Hotaru defended. She remembered that she had received a smile from the emotion robbed princess.

"Thou shall see. Serenity has the kindest personality," Hotaru whispered, remembering days long past. Save one, the others heard her not.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars_


	10. Realization

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 9

_Realization_

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

"He cannot be far away..."

Serenity looked around the area. She had sensed an aura screaming of evil back when she was with Hotaru. The aura of the living things around had blocked the aura from Hotaru, but Serenity had felt it, having been deep in thought and in tune with her surroundings. Another sign that Hotaru would have to train more.

'This mission does not call for her getting involved, though,' Serenity had resolved.

"It comes from this way," she concluded. Serenity looked at the fence separating her from her enemy. With ease, she jumped over it and began running in the direction of her foe.

"Looks like he really wants these Soul Flowers," Serenity said as she sensed a familiar power. She turned into an alley and transformed.

* * *

Hotaru's head jerked up, eyes narrowing as she felt the familiar power.

"Hotaru, are you ok?" Yami asked. Hotaru nodded slowly. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Serenity hasn't come back yet," Joey observed.

"She'll be back," Hotaru assured. The group was heading back when screams filled their ears. They looked around and found one of their peers being attacked by…monsters?

"What the hell are those?" Tristan asked as Téa screeched her lungs out.

"Youkai," Hotaru murmured.

'Where is she?'

'I am currently busy with one of my own. Take care of that one. I'll be there in moments,' Sailor Cosmos's voice said. Hotaru agreed and looked for a place to transform.

"We have to get help!" Yami said. He managed to get everyone to follow him. Seto appeared. At that moment, the alumni were screaming in panic as more of them were attacked.

"Kaiba! Get everyone inside the building!" Yami ordered. Seto scoffed but did what he was told nevertheless. In the midst of the confusion, Hotaru slipped away and joined her companion…

"Not a very smart duo, are they?" Cosmos asked her friend. Hotaru shook her head before becoming awed by her collaborator. Though she had seen Sailor Cosmos adequate times, she still could not help but be overwhelmed at the quantity of power Cosmos possessed. True, her own power was nothing to laugh at, but the power of Cosmos was a thing of myth.

"Transform now, Hotaru," Cosmos said. Obediently, Hotaru was gone and replaced by Sailor Saturn.

"Shall we crash the party now?" she asked. Cosmos nodded.

"Let's teach them a lesson, shall we?"

"Yes, let's. I do hope King Maximilian will forgive me, but this is just in my nature," Saturn said as she licked her lips.

Boom!

Everyone turned to look back to see what had caused the explosion. The dust settled and in the middle of the grounds were two girls, each wielding an intimidating aura that caused many to back away.

"Who are you that dare try and stop us?" one of the monsters asked in a growling tone.

"We are but your doom," the girl clad in dark purple and holding a wicked scythe replied.

"Your passing will be far less excruciating if you inform us why you bother taking Soul Flowers," the other girl, dressed in a sparkling silver, added.

"Like we would do that," the second monster said.

"We must really remember to not try and get through to Youkai," the girl with the scythe said.

"Wait, you two are the ones who killed the one before us," the first youkai said.

"What! That can't be true," his companion said.

"No, it is them. They're soldiers from long ago, from when the Silver Alliance still ruled."

"That fell thousands of years ago."

"You are boring me. I did not come here to hear you talk," the shorter girl said.

"Who are you?" the fist youkai asked.

"We have told you. We are death," the girl in silver said. Immediately, the two lunged and began attacking.

* * *

"Whoa," Joey gasped. Yami suddenly understood.

"Yugi, that's what he was talking about!" Yugi looked at Yami with perplexity before understanding.

"You're right! Grandpa must have meant them!"

"Now is not the time to talk! They're coming over here and it doesn't seem like they're going to stop!" Tristan said as he continued pushing people inside the school.

"Fool! Destroy them!" one youkai called. He was beheaded on the spot. The students stared as the girl took hold of the head.

"Tell us of your master unless you want to end up like him," she said in a cold voice.

"It can't be," said the remaining youkai.

"Will you want such an outcome?" asked the girl in silver. The youkai staggered back.

"That Silver Millennium is long past. You two are ghosts," he continued.

"We can't be ghosts, idiot," said the girl with the head.

"You can't be real…the warriors of those times are dead…they're dead. THEY'RE DEAD! UGH!" His life was cut short.

"Foolish youkai. He knew naught of what he spoke," said the girl responsible for the death.

"They have the Flowers here," said her companion, taking a bag from the corpse.

"Release them," commanded the girl in silver. Upon opening the bag, orbs of different colors raced to their respective owners.

"We must find out more of them," the girl with the head said.

"I might know where to look. Let's go." The girls quickly made the bodies of the dead vanish and then jumped high into the air, the area behind them cloaked in silence.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars..._


	11. Revelations

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 10

Revelations…

* * *

I hope these chapters are easier to follow now.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you ok?" Joey asked. Hotaru nodded. It was the end of the day and the group was making their way to Yugi and Yami's house. After the commotion with the attack, classes had been chaotic and not much could be done. The two girls had reappeared in their classroom soon enough and followed the group as they left.

"You were lucky to get away quickly," Tristan now said. Serenity and Hotaru said nothing, watching the road.

"Those two, they seemed to not know what was going on," Yami said aside to Yugi.

"I agree. But, it's good to know that there are people who can fight those things," Yugi replied.

"Yugi! Yami!" called a voice. Up ahead , standing beside the entrance to the shop, was a short, elderly man that was waving to the group.

"Grandpa! You're supposed to be in bed!" Yugi said.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine! Come look at the news. They're talking about what happened today at your school. None of you are hurt are you?" Solomon asked as he ushered the teenagers inside and into the living room.

"_Sightings of two girls have been the majority. Apparently, they were able to get rid of the attackers which some students described as monsters. These 'monsters' supposedly took some sort of item from the inside of the students. What this was is still a mystery as is the identity of the saviors. More news will come as they are known_," the reporter said.

"Grandpa, did you see these two girls last night?" Yugi asked. Solomon nodded. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is," Solomon said as he went to open the door. Outside were three people.

"Where are my daughters?"

"Pegasus?" Solomon was heard. Serenity and Hotaru knew that was their cue to leave.

"You have to leave now?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, our father is here. I'm sure he heard of today's events. We shall see each other later," Serenity said.

"You two are safe," Pegasus was heard. The door was shut.

"Do you think they'll go to school tomorrow?" Joey asked.

"Why shouldn't they?" Téa asked.

"Is that hostility in your voice, Téa?" asked a familiar, annoying voice. They turned and there in the doorway were Rebecca and Professor Arthur Hawkins.

* * *

"That was a very reckless thing of thee did today!" Maximilian lectured.

"We had to interfere, Father, lest people be hurt," Serenity soothed.

"I told thou not to do anything rash!" Maximilian continued. Hotaru sighed.

"Milady is right. Our duty is to protect, not to stand by and watch as our charges are hurt."

"I don't have the strength I used to have. Who will help thee if thou art in danger next time?" Maximilian asked as his anger began to slowly come down.

"We must trust that that time never comes," Serenity said gravely.

"It shan't, if we can figure out anything about our foe's plans and of the Soul Flower," Hotaru said.

"I know but a bit of it," Maximilian sighed.

"Then by all means, tell us," Hotaru invited.

"I have already told thee of what they were used for long ago, right?" Maximilian asked as he looked out the tinted windows of the limo. The two girls nodded.

"I have yet to tell thee of their full power."

"Are they not just containers of energy?" Serenity asked.

"No, they contain all the energy one hosts. They also contain the essence of Star Seeds."

"They are containers for Star Seeds? Does this make them much more powerful than the Star Seeds, then?" Hotaru wondered.

"Yes, they are far more powerful than a Star Seed. A Seed needs a Soul Flower in which to grow. When the Star Seed is fully developed, the Soul Flower becomes the container of pure energy."

"So, it is just energy. There is nothing special about it like there is with the Star Seed," Serenity concluded.

"Nay, daughter, the Soul Flower contains both the pure energy and the dark energy needed for life. The Soul Flower is close to the Soul, hence the name Soul Flower. If it is taken away, the holder will go into a coma and, if the Flower is not returned in time, eventually die." Silence filled the small space as the two warriors fed on the information.

"If this is the case, then we must not let the enemy advance with their plans," Hotaru said, breaking the silence.

"That is another thing to worry about. What exactly is their plan?" Serenity asked.

"They might be trying to wake a monster so powerful not even the gods could stop it without endangering themselves," Maximilian suggested.

"What monster is this?" Hotaru wondered.

"It is called the Millennium Captor," Maximilian said. Serenity and Hotaru exchanged looks.

"According to legend, the name came from the feasting it did every millennia. This beast would capture elements that roamed through its lair and then eat them. By doing this, it grew stronger until it one day challenged the gods. Of course, the gods thought it was weak and accepted the challenge. Many of them were devoured. More than ten millennia they fought this malice until darkness and light finally came to terms with each other and sealed it away.

This was long before my many great grandparents were born. When I came around, a great being was trying to awaken this beast from its ancient slumber. The legend concludes with the gods taking away the energy it needed to live; they took away his darkness and light. The only way to make the beast awaken was to restore its energy. But how, when the taking of energy mixes both sides of it together? That is when the discovery of the Soul Flower was made," Maximilian said.

"Thou knew of all of this and yet still told us not of it?" Serenity asked.

"Daughter, Fate and Destiny visited me before I heard of what happened. They told me this. Though, they agree with what thou said. Help will be needed to defeat this enemy."

"This is proving to be a challenge. We must learn of our allies soon," Hotaru said. Serenity nodded as the arrived at their home.

"We will, eventually, but let us rest and plot on what to do for the time being."

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_We are all stars…_


	12. Traveling for Answers

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 11

Traveling for Answers

* * *

Dear Readers: After much thought, I have come to the decision of witholding the previous responses. If there is anyone that still wishes to have a past response, please tell me so in an email or message. Thank you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Three weeks passed and nothing else happened. Serenity and Hotaru planned to go back to their old dimension. Their goal was to enter the library inside Cosmos's palace and learn more of the Millennium Captor. Maximilian had excused them from school, allowing them the freedom of not worrying.

"We will be back as soon as we can, Father," Sailor Cosmos said as she prepared to leave. Sailor Saturn nodded and spread her black angel wings wide. They were dim compared to Cosmos' grand white ones.

"Take care of each other. I shall tend things here," Maximilian said.

"If Yugi calls, tell him we'll be back soon," Hotaru reminded Maximilian for the fifth time. Maximilian nodded and waved goodbye as the two girls entered the portal and vanished.

"I must keep an eye on Hotaru now," Maximilian said under his breath.

* * *

"They're gone?" Yugi asked. His teacher nodded.

"Apparently they had taken classes other than the ones served here. For a project they had been given, they needed to travel to London. They might come back next week. Either way, they will not be here this week."

"Lucky ducks," Joey murmured.

"Well, it looks like the thing I wanted to tell will have to be postponed until they do come back," the teacher sighed.

"Darn. I was hoping Hotaru would come over today," Yugi said in defeat.

"You're getting real close to her, aren't you?" Téa asked, bitterness in her voice.

"Well, it did take a long time for me to become her friend. I really want to keep our friendship secure," Yugi defended himself.

"What about Serenity?" Tristan asked. His friend had no time to answer for the teacher told them off for talking.

* * *

"Have thou been in here before?" Sailor Saturn asked. Sailor Cosmos nodded and opened the large, ancient door.

"The last time I was in this place was after the defeat of Chaos. I came to find more answers to my questions."

"So, this is the place in which thou found out that Chaos and thee are bound to each other?"

"Yes. This is the place which bore me the news. Come, let us forget those times and search for documents on the Soul Flower." Saturn looked around and picked up a book.

"Tell me, Saturn, how goes thy friendship with Yugi?" Cosmos asked as she wandered the halls of the large library.

"My friendship with him? It is quite healthy, milady. He's such a great friend to me. He is nice and knows when to ask questions and when not to. He has yet to ask anything that may harm us," Saturn answered truthfully. Cosmos carefully took out a delicate and old book.

"What of his ally Téa? Has she bothered thou in any way?"

"Nay, for Yugi has prohibited her from being in the same room as I. He pays attention to what I like and do not. Maybe thee should come with me when I go to his house?" Saturn suggested.

"I do not think I will. I have to train far more than before. Thou art fine, but my defenses are slipping. Have thee any luck finding anything?"

"I'm afraid not, princess. My lord said that the Millennium Captor was born long before he was. Art thou looking in the oldest division?" Saturn asked.

"Yes, but come near not. This place is reserved for my ancestors and I. Should anyone else come they would be banished to a most horrible fate."

"Then I shan't."

"Ah, here is a volume that may expose answers." Cosmos came back to the entrance where Saturn was and motioned for Saturn to follow her. They sat down and laid the book in front of them in the table made of crystal.

"Let us see what our ancestors wrote down of the precedent," Cosmos said as she slid a finger down the edge of the book. The book opened on its own.

"Shall we begin?" Cosmos asked. Saturn shuddered a bit and nodded.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars…_


	13. Time to Shop

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 12

Time to Shop

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

"Why don't you call her and see if she really has gone?" Yami asked as he saw Yugi moping around the house. Yugi nodded and picked up the phone in their living room.

"Do you think she'll answer?" he asked Yami as he dialed the number.

"I don't know. Did she give you her home number or her cell phone?"

"I think it was her home number."

"Hello?" asked a smooth voice over the phone. Yugi paled.

"Definitely home," he croaked out to Yami, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Who is this?" demanded the voice over the phone.

"Uh…Pegasus? I-i-is Hotaru home?" Yugi choked out.

"Yugi boy? Why, what a surprise! Hotaru you say? No, she is gone with her sister to London. Didn't the teacher tell you? My, how long it has been since we last talked," Pegasus answered.

"Yeah, it has. Well, I just called to see if Hotaru was there. Good-bye!" Yugi quickly hung up the phone.

"You know, red is quite the color on you," Yami said as he muffled his laughter. Yugi grew even redder and threw him the throw pillow.

"At least I made friends with Hotaru!" Yugi huffed all the way upstairs.

"Did you two fight again?" Rebecca's voice asked as she came in. Yami nodded and controlled himself.

"We'll tell you about it later on. Where are Professor Hawkins and Solomon?"

"There in the kitchen. I'm going to see Yugi. Who did he call?"

"I can't tell you," Yami answered as he made his way to kitchen. Rebecca huffed and went up.

"Hello, Pharaoh," Arthur Hawkins said as Yami came in.

"You don't have to call me that," Yami said for the sixth time that day.

"I know. Solomon here was just telling me about his attack not long ago," said the professor with a chuckle.

"Oh, about the monster?"

"Yes. I believe you saw the two girls that Solomon saw at your school, am I right?' Arthur continued. Yami nodded.

"Do you by any chance know anything about them?"

"No, they said almost nothing about themselves. From what I could conceive, they are warriors who also don't know why the monsters are attacking. I did hear them mention a Soul Flower, though. Does that help?"

"A Soul Flower you say? Hmm, I think I might have come upon something with that name somewhere in my studies. I'll look into it later."

"Maybe we'll find out more about our attackers and the defenders. Yami, can you bring Yugi down? I need you two to get me some stuff from the grocery store. I'll give you the list as soon as you two are ready," Solomon said. Yami went out the kitchen.

"Yugi!" he called out. He went up the stairs and into the room he shared with Yugi. Rebecca was sitting down on the bed and Yugi had his face in a pillow.

"Get her out!" he wailed to the ancient pharaoh. Yami looked quizzically at Rebecca.

"All I did was give m advice," she said as she left. Yami looked to his friend.

"Do I want to know?" Yugi looked up.

"Even if you did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Suit yourself. Come, Solomon wants us to do an errand for him. Yugi put away the pillow and followed Yami out to the kitchen. Solomon was waiting with list in hand.

"Here are all the things we need. Here's the money. Don't take too long, ok? You never know when those things will attack," Solomon reminded.

"Grandpa, nothing has happened for the past three weeks. Don't worry, we'll be fine," Yugi said. Rebecca smiled.

"I'm going too!" Yugi looked at her and made a face. Yami smirked.

"Let's go."

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars…_


	14. Irony

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 13

Irony…

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

"So monsters have been attacking Domino City? How weird. This city does attract trouble, doesn't it?" Rebecca noted.

"There have been people who have defended us, though," Yugi said.

"I heard that they're girls!" Rebecca said with approbation in her voice.

"Yes, they are. They appear capable of defeating the monsters," Yami agreed.

"I wonder if I'll see them," Rebecca wished.

"I don't think you want that to happen. They only appear when the monsters are around," Yami warned. Yugi stopped in front of them.

"Speaking of monsters," he said. Yami looked up. There, in the middle of a crowded street, was a monster. The world seemed to have been enchanted. It was only when the monster looked at his victim did people start to panic.

"Rebecca, don't let go of my hand!" Yami said as he took Yugi's collar. He dragged them out and into an alley. Rebecca held on to Yugi for dear life.

"I want to go home," she said. Yugi hushed her as the monster came in close proximity to to their hiding place. Rebecca started to whimper as the breathing of the monster became stronger. Yami covered her mouth, but it was too late. It had found them.

* * *

"Do thou think our allies will show up soon?" Saturn asked as the two looked outside. The Universe had been restored and was almost at the stage in which it was before its destruction.

"I am not sure, Saturn. If what we have gathered is true, we will need the power they have or else we shall fail." Saturn sighed and thought of Yugi.

"Do thou think of thy friend?" Cosmos asked. Saturn nodded.

"I wonder how he is at the moment. Do thou think that the Youkai will appear while we are gone?"

"They did not appear for the past fortnight and week. I should hope they do not," Cosmos answered.

"Maybe our associates will take care of the Youkai if they do attack."

"That is a possibility. We should rest now. We will discover further information tomorrow and depart in five days. Good night," Cosmos replied. Hotaru echoed her farewell and entered her room.

"I hope everyone is safe as well," murmured the Goddess of Death and Rebirth.

* * *

"RUN!" Yami yelled. Tears pouring out like waterfalls, Rebecca ran as fast as she could behind Yugi. Yami was behind the two, trying to get them to move faster.

"Why are you running? Come stay a while with me," the villain behind them said sardonically. Yugi turned and kept running with the others behind him. It was up to him to choose their course and get them to safety.

"A dead end!" he exclaimed upon seeing the brick wall stopping them from achieving security. He turned and watched as the monster moved menacingly closer to them. The group found themselves pressed up against the wall with no way out.

"I want my grandpa!" Rebecca yelled out. Yami gritted his teeth.

"Aren't they supposed to be here by now?" the young girl asked. Yugi looked to the sky as if someone was going to appear and save them.

"Yugi, we must do something," Yami called.

"I know, but what? _We can't do anything_!" Yugi yelled back, exasperated. At that precise moment, the monster jumped.

"**AAAHHHH!"**

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars…_


	15. Friends

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 14

Friends

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

"Princess? Art thou ready to travel back?" Sailor Saturn asked as she entered the room. Sailor Cosmos looked up from the book she was reading.

"I apologize, Saturn. I realized not it was time to leave. I am ready." She stood up and walked out the room, book in tow.

"Are we allowed to take away the book from its home?"

"Yes, it is fine. I asked the spirits just last night for special permission. Worry about it not. Thou shall see your friend once more, for that thou should be jubilant," Cosmos said. Saturn smiled up at her.

"Yes, I am happy for that, but happier because I got to spend more time with thee," she replied. Cosmos looked at her.

"What doth thou mean?"

"Not much, really. It is just that I am the only one whom to thou hast smiled upon and that makes me not only proud, forgive me for saying this, but also quite boastful."

"I do not understand what thou art saying," Cosmos said. Saturn's smile faded as she remembered that the beauty before her could not have any feelings whatsoever.

"I should have supposed as much. Forget what I have said, milady. The portal is ready to take us back." Cosmos did not bother trying to figure out what her young friend had tried to say; even she knew that it was something to do with what she lacked. Carefully, the two spread their wings wide and flapped them a bit before plunging into the dark void in front of them.

* * *

"Ah, my daughters return to me," Maximilian said as the two girls appeared before him. The two warriors diminished their power and regained their normal forms.

"You've brought back something from the other realm? Daughter, that is quite dangerous to do," Maximilian said as he noticed the book.

"Fear not, Father. The spirits who dwelled in the library understood my reasoning and allowed me to bring it."

"Well, if thou were allowed, I have nothing else to say. Oh, another Youkai attacked the day after thou left." Hotaru froze and looked to Serenity.

"Did it harm people?" Serenity asked gravely.

"It did, daughter. Yet, I am sure thou will feel relieved when I tell thee that thou allies have presented themselves," Maximilian said.

"They have? Who are they?" Hotaru asked with keenness.

"I do not know their identities, but I do know they banished the youkai off to the realm of the dead. The Soul Flowers were recovered and there were no casualties," the lord informed as he steered the two girls to their quarters.

"Can we trace them?" Serenity asked. Maximilian shook his head.

"I tried that after I learned of their arrival and did not get any results. Hotaru, Yugi called while thou were away. I deduce he wants thee to call back as soon as thou can. Thou may do that in the morning. Now it is time for thee to sleep. What ungodly hour thou decided to come back. I shall inform the school of your return so you may go back on Monday with no troubles." Hotaru had tried to get to a telephone, but had been stopped by Maximilian.

"Oh, all right. Good night, highness," Hotaru said as she went into her room. Maximilian smiled.

"Good night. Sleep comfortable, dear daughter," he said to Serenity. Serenity nodded and closed her door. She stood by it a bit until she heard her father leave.

"We must find those who fight on our side. I do not wish to meet them and know they are in no means interested in joining us," she whispered to the rays of the pale moon coming through her window. Serenity sighed and began getting ready for bed. As she let down her hair, the door joining her room to Hotaru's opened.

"Princess?" asked the voice. Serenity looked to her.

"Come in, Hotaru," she beckoned. Hotaru hesitated before closing the door behind her.

"Lady, I cannot enter the world of dreams this night," Hotaru explained as she made her way to Serenity's bed. Serenity took hold of a brush.

"Why is that?"

"I feel like we are close to our allies and yet far away from them."

"I do not understand. That does not sound like a reason in which to stop thou from achieving slumber. Tell me what really ails thee," Serenity said.

"I heard them again," Hotaru said in a hushed tone. The brush fell from the hands.

"When?"

"Just a few moments ago. They were trying to tell me something but… tell someone cuts them off. Hime, I am afraid," Hotaru exposed.

"Do not be, dear one. Do not be. Sleep with me this night. Shh, all will be well. Come," Serenity said as she quickly took Hotaru in her arms. She motioned for Hotaru to enter the sheets.

"I cannot, milady. It is wrong," Hotaru said. Serenity did not care.

"Hotaru, I do not know exactly how you feel, but I can recall many moments in my past when I was alone and afraid. I did not have anyone to run to. Thou hast me. Come and I shall make sure thy dreams are not bothered. Thou have grown on me and I consider thee a sister."

"Lady…" Serenity shushed her again and soothed her. A few more moments passed before the moon found its daughter sleeping peacefully with a friend.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all made of stardust…_


	16. Promise and Father's Thoughts

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 15

Promise and Father's Thoughts

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hotaru!" a voice said in joy as the two arrived in class on Monday. Serenity immediately went to the teacher while Hotaru was left alone. She looked around before the owner of the voice found her.

"Yugi," she said. He smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you," he told her as he let go. He was on the verge of blushing for his action, but she looked calm.

"I missed thee too. Did we miss anything exciting?" she asked, waving his hug off. Yugi was grateful and answered her.

"No, but the teacher said he might say something as soon as you two came back."

"He will say something? How nice," she replied.

"How was London?" Yami asked. Hotaru looked at who she believed was Yugi's older brother.

"London?"

"The city was fine, but the project we had to do was not. I do hope it was the last project we must do," Serenity saved her. Yami looked at her.

"What was your project about?"

"It consisted of many things, such as London's history and its kings," Serenity answered.

"Go to your seats, ladies and gentlemen. I need to start class," the tutor demanded. Hotaru threw Serenity a look of gratefulness.

"Now, as you have seen, Hotaru and Serenity are back. As they are, I will now announce what I wanted to say. For starters, it is not a project at all, as some of you have started to suspect."

"Then what is it?" Joey asked with caution.

"The school thinks it is a good idea for us to take a field trip to the mountains and stay there for the remainder of the term. Now-" Cheers and whops of joy elevated the classroom.

"Now, calm down!" the teacher ordered. With much effort, the class subsided.

"Let me finish. The trip will be strictly for school. We will be staying in a castle owned and operated by Industrial Illusion itself. We must thank Serenity and Hotaru for suggesting the idea to their father."

'_Did thou know of this?_' Hotaru asked through her mind link.

'_No, I did not. This must have been what he had to do the day in which he came with us to school_.'

"We will leave this Friday, if that is all right with your father, Serenity."

"I shall ask to make sure," Serenity said.

"Can you answer any questions or do you not remember anything about the castle?'

"Father has not informed me of the castle and I have never visited it nor has Hotaru. I shall ask, however, this night and be prepared for questions tomorrow," Serenity answered. The teacher thanked her and decided to begin the lesson.

* * *

"Are you coming over today?" Yugi asked as they waited for Serenity by the school's gates.

"Yes, I will come. I think Serenity might come as well," Hotaru replied.

"It looks like the trip did her some good," Yami said. Hotaru looked at him.

"Why say thou that?" she asked. Yami looked back at her.

"I don't know. I just did."

"Yugi, is it true that another monster attacked while we were gone?" Hotaru asked, turning from one topic to the next quickly. In her mind, a diabolical plan was forming.

"Yeah, we saw it closer than we wanted," Yugi said suspiciously. Hotaru blinked.

"What doth thou mean?"

"Why the hell can't you speak normally?" an angry, silent voice asked under breath. Hotaru caught it and glared at the one who had said it.

"Thou wish the curse to come early," she said viciously. Téa staggered back.

"I didn't say anything," she defended.

"That lie is as true as I being related to the Moon. Thou hast spoken to me with poison for the last time!" Hotaru was about to call forth a series of curses as well as spirits from other realms when a stronger power stopped her from doing so.

"What is going on?" Serenity asked as she appeared by Yami's side.

"Téa," Yami said to her. Serenity understood and sighed.

"Hotaru, remember what I told thee," she said. Hotaru's hands turned to fists.

"She dared mock our tongue. I cannot let that go unpunished," she said. Serenity threw a glare to Téa now.

"This is getting absurd. If thou do not like us, then say so instead of cowering."

"I am not a coward!" Téa shouted. Serenity laid a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

"Relax, sister of mine. All shall be resolved by the dawn of a new day. Go on with the glorious day. Negativity may be in thee, but let it not covert to evilness." Serenity walked around Hotaru and waited for the limo to arrive.

"Thou wilt not go with me today?" Hotaru asked. Serenity turned.

"Pardon?"

"Thou said thou would go with me to my friend's house. Will thou go back on thy word?" Hotaru asked, sadness creeping into her voice.

"Oh, yes, I remember. Hotaru, I really do wish to please thee, but I have much on my mind at the moment. I must find out of the arrangements for this trip that Father told is naught about. Later on, I must train and then gather more information. Can thou forgive me if I say I cannot go today but will go tomorrow no matter what?" Hotaru's face lit up and she smiled a wonderful smile. Yugi felt a strange pang of jealousy.

"Yes, that will be fine. Thank you!" Hotaru ran up to Serenity and hugged her. Serenity hugged her back but quickly pushed her away.

"The limo is here. Be safe and call if thou need anything," Serenity said as she made her way to the car. Hotaru nodded and waved as Serenity got inside.

"Bye! See ya at home!" Hotaru called, forgetting proper speech. She giggled and turned to Yugi. Her face became blank once more.

"Shall we go?" Yugi shook his head and smiled at her.

"Yes, we can go now."

* * *

"I am sorry for not telling thee, but I did not have all the arrangements made until three days after thy departure. I could not tell thee yesterday for I wanted thou to be refreshed," Maximilian said to Serenity. He knew his daughter was angry, but her face did not confirm his suspicion.

"The past is in the past. Tell me of this plan. What does thou intend to do?" Serenity asked warily.

"I merely thought thou would like it if thou studied in a castle close to Nature as thou used to. I know how thou likes flowers and the castle is surrounded by hills of them. I could not take thee out of school for things like taking thou to see plant life, so I decided to bring the flowers to thee, in a way," Maximilian explained.

"I…did not know thou knew of that…" Serenity said in a small voice.

"I must know my own daughter, should I not? Besides, this might give thy troubled mind a much needed rest. Come, I will tell thee about it."

"Father, tomorrow I will accompany Hotaru to Yugi's residence. We shall arrive home late. I thought I should inform thee of this before I forgot," Serenity said. Maximilian scowled.

"She is getting quite close to him, is she not?"

"Thou sound irritated."

"How can I not be? Someone is trying to steal young Hotaru away from me. I suppose I can bare it, though," he said quickly upon seeing Serenity's face.

"She must be allowed to live how she wants to. I want her to be blissful and if by the side of someone she is, then so be it. If anyone tries to take that happiness away from her, I shall personally eradicate them," she vowed.

"Very well, thou need not threaten me. But, this I shall hold true, I will not be easy to persuade to a pairing concerning thee," Maximilian said, his eyes cold. Serenity scoffed.

"Thou needs not worry. I am not capable of being happy. If I cannot be happy, how may I make someone else be? Nay, I will not go through with love anymore." Maximilian looked to his only daughter.

Many times in the past he had envisioned her in white being married off to a fine prince which she truly loved. Her eyes would sparkle and he would see her happy ad infinitum. Now, he wondered if those thoughts were even possible. She had turned into a maiden with a hardened heart that did not remember how to love or how to grasp emotions.

'I owe all this to Chaos. He robbed my daughter of her feelings. Is it true that she will stand alone, guarding something alive and yet not?'

"What is it that has thee in such heavy thought?" the voice of his daughter interrupted him. Maximilian looked at her. Seconds later, he hugged her. He did not know if she could identify with the pain he felt at that moment, but he did not care. All he wanted was her happiness. Now, he did not know if that could ever be accomplished.

'_Do I dream in vain?_'

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars_


	17. New FriendsNew Leads

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 16

New Friends…New Lead

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you smile like that all the time and just not in school?" Yugi asked. Hotaru looked up from her drink.

"Explain thyself, for I do not understand."

"What he means is if you only smile to Serenity and not to anyone else," Yami cleared up. Hotaru looked at Yugi.

"Is that it?" Yugi nodded, controlling his blush quite well.

"Well, it is quite easy to answer, yet so hard at the same time. I suppose I should start at the beginning." They were currently in the living room, just hanging out. The rest of their friends could not stay and so only the three were there.

"Yugi!" a voice said. Hotaru looked to the doorway before a girl lunged herself at Yugi. Hotaru looked to Yami in question.

"That is Rebecca Hawkins. She and her grandfather, Professor Arthur Hawkins, are staying in the city for a while and they usually come over every day." Rebecca let go of Yugi and looked at Hotaru. She was far more beautiful than she had thought. Now she understood.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked, though she knew.

"I am Hotaru, a friend of Yugi from school," came the polite response.

"I'm Rebecca, another friend of Yugi. Nice to meet you, Hotaru!" the young girl said as she outstretched a hand. Hotaru took it.

"I've heard of you, but they never told me how you looked."

"Oh? And what did these gentlemen say of me?"

"They told me you had an older sister," Rebecca said.

"Yes, I do have an older sister," Hotaru replied a small smile forming at her lips. Rebecca noticed.

"Do you like her a lot?"

"That is putting it mildly. She is everything I wish to be. I wish to gain the respect that she has and the many talents she has been blessed with. I am very proud of her," Hotaru said, a full smile on her face now.

"So that is why you smile to her?" Yugi asked, turning back to his earlier question.

"What?" Rebecca asked, throwing him a glare.

"Yes, because she can't. Wait, thou would not understand that. Well, I suppose it is fine if thou know. Serenity is incapable of feeling any kind of emotion," Hotaru said gravely.

Yami spit out his lemonade. Yugi whitened and Rebecca made a face.

"What do you mean?" Yami demanded as he wiped away juice from his face.

"Both she and I have been through many…painful things," Hotaru said as her face became pained and scared.

"Like how?" Yugi asked trying to control himself. He really wanted to learn more of Hotaru and Serenity's past, but he had learned that Hotaru did not succumb to him.

"I cannot tell thee without Serenity being here. All I can say is that she has just taken precautions to defend herself from dangers. She too has a duty given to her from our father's friends. It is one that demands she give up all emotion. But, I have been given a great gift from her."

"What would that be?" Yami asked. Hotaru sighed.

"She smiled at me…"

* * *

"Hotaru?" Serenity called out as the door opened. A few moments passed before Hotaru came into the room.

"Did thou have a nice time?" Serenity asked as Hotaru hugged her. The girl nodded.

"We talked a lot today. I also met a girl named Rebecca Hawkins," Hotaru reported.

"I have heard of her," Maximilian said. They were currently in the living room were a warm fire was crackling. Serenity sat on the floor beside a table in which documents lay. Maximilian sat in a tall armchair with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Yeah, she's a college student. You get to meet her tomorrow," Hotaru said with a smile. Serenity nodded.

"Something tells me matter in which thou thought shouldn't be discussed was discussed. Tell me, is my intuition correct?" Hotaru looked shocked.

"Come now, Hotaru. I know these things. Answer the question," Serenity said. Hotaru blinked a few times and then slowly sat down by her idol.

"Princess, thou art correct. While thou were gone, I talked about us. I talked about how I only wanted to smile for thee and for no one else," Hotaru started hesitantly.

"Well, that is a great honor for me, Hotaru. Thou hast the warmest smile. Yet, I think thou should smile not only to me. Smile to others as well. Let us not go off topic. That must not have been what troubles thee," Serenity said as she held Hotaru's hands.

"I…I told Yugi, Yami, and Rebecca of thee, princess. I told them why thou do not show emotion anymore," Hotaru whispered. Serenity took in a shaky breath,

"Thou told them of our past?" she asked. Hotaru looked horror-struck.

"Nay, milady, nay! That I did not tell! I vow this to thee on my mother's grave! I made up something for them to understand. Please trust me! I just told them thou could not show sensation!"

"Calm down, Hotaru! I believe thee!" Serenity said to the hysterical girl.

"Shall I help?" Maximilian asked. Serenity shook her head.

"Hotaru, look at me," she instructed. Hotaru carefully lifted her head.

"Do not doubt me when I say I trust thee. This is no motivation to get so panicked. Thou art my sister and only companion. I can believe thee. Dry thy tears and control thyself. Everything is fine between us," Serenity said, giving Hotaru another one of her rare smiles. Hotaru returned it and sighed.

"Has thou any leads on our antagonist?" she asked, trying to strike a conversation. Serenity motioned for her to look.

"I have, dear one. Apparently, the Millennium Captor was locked away with the command of two miraculous objects that I cannot translate and two powerful crystals. I take it the crystals are ours, though it also says that the crystals are bound to the two mystifying items. Our allies must have these in their possession, or how else could they have destroyed the Youkai?" Hotaru looked through all the other documents.

"The Youkai, thou hast done an investigation for them? Why is it needed? We know all about them, more than we would like to know."

"The Youkai that thou have met are a special kind that can only be summoned through the darkest of arts," Maximilian spoke up.

"According to Father, only a great mage may bring them to gather the Soul Flowers," Serenity added.

"So this mage is our enemy?" Hotaru asked. Serenity nodded.

"Great, so now we know who we are dealing with!" Hotaru cried happily. Serenity pointed to other books on the other side of the table.

"Those books are about mages who have done great things, good alike bad. They contain all of them from the past. These books were from the library of the Cosmos Palace in this dimension."

"Could we have not found these in the other dimension as well?"

"It is probable that thou would have, but the writing would be different. This dimension, like all others, branches off from a main one, the one thou came from. Many things thou would find dissimilar from a manuscript in this dimension to one in the other," Maximilian informed.

"Shall I start looking with thee?" Hotaru volunteered.

"I was waiting for thee to say that," Serenity answered.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars…_


	18. Precaution and Response

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 17

Precaution and Response

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Rebecca, I think we all agree in that we should not tell anyone but our grandpas about what happened when we went shopping the other day," Yugi said after Hotaru had long been gone. Rebecca stared at him.

"And why shouldn't we?'

"We don't know what it means and for all we know it could be bad," Yugi simply said. Yami looked from his bed to the two.

"They helped us get rid of the monster, Yugi. I don't think they're harmful," Rebecca argued.

"Yes, but what is they have a side effect?" Yugi countered. Yami turned his vision to the closet where they had hidden them.

"Yugi, Rebecca might have a point. They did help us. We must find out where the warriors are. They might have answers to our questions," he said.

"I thought about that as well, but how are we going to find them?" Yugi asked in defeat.

"I don't know. Maybe they'll come to us," Yami said.

"No, what we should do is try to be there when they show up to fight a monster. You guys get those out and chop up the monsters and then demand to talk to them," Rebecca suggested. Both boys looked at her with strange looks.

"You are not serious," Yami said in union with Yugi. Rebecca merely smiled at them.

* * *

"Good morning, Hotaru," Joey said to his new friend upon seeing her come into the classroom. Hotaru returned the greeting and quickly made her way to Yugi.

"I have news for thee," she said with enthusiasm. Yugi waited.

"Serenity is coming today and the trip has been advanced to Wednesday night!" Yugi looked shocked.

"But, I haven't even packed yet!" he said.

"Silly boy! Thou should have packed yesterday night. It is only Tuesday, so thou needs not worry. Serenity, has not the trip been hurried?" Hotaru asked as the girl entered the room. Serenity nodded and went to the teacher.

"She must be telling him of the sudden change," Hotaru said.

"Why the change anyways?" Yami asked, eyeing the teacher's reaction.

"Did thou not know? The only reason we are even going is because he wants Serenity to see the flowers that are around the castle this time of year."

"We are going because she wants to see flowers?" Téa asked incredulously.

"Thank you!" Joey and Tristan said in joy. Téa was not involved in their enjoyment.

"Will we spend the Christmas holiday there too?" Yugi asked Hotaru.

"I think that thou shall have a choice to either stay at the castle or come back home," Hotaru answered.

"Hotaru, are you done packing?" Yugi continued.

"Nay, for I do not need to. Did thou know that we won't have to wear the school's uniforms while we are over at the castle? We can wear normal clothes to the lessons. All we must do is carry a ribbon signaling that we are from the school. Everyone will get one when we leave," Hotaru answered.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Oh, well, I have a separate wardrobe over at the castle as well as Serenity."

"Yes, it appears Father took care of everything. All I have yet to hear about is the dormitories," Serenity said as she came over.

"Is it true you are coming with us after school today?" Yami asked. Serenity nodded.

"Well, looks like we won't be able to. I have to pack and Tristan does too. What about you, Téa?" Joey asked. The girl nodded.

"That's too bad. Hotaru, are you sure you want to come over? Yami and I will probably be packing," Yugi said.

"_No_. I have already finished mine," Yami said. Yugi glared at him.

"Be not mad at thou brother. We shall talk later when we meet," Hotaru said as she went to her desk. Serenity felt someone staring at her, but did not dare to try and figure out who it was.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars…_


	19. Tender Moments

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 18

Tender Moments

* * *

Dedicated with care to WolfchildBlazer for her never ending encouragement since the Prologue. THANK YOU!

ENJOY!

* * *

"You leave tomorrow night?" Solomon asked as Yugi informed him of the run of events. School had ended and Arthur and Rebecca had yet to appear for their daily visit.

"Yes, Grandpa. Serenity is here if you want to ask her anything," Yugi said. He motioned to the girl taking of her shoes. Solomon took notice of the newcomer.

"H-hello, young lady," he stuttered. This was the eldest daughter of Pegasus?

"Good afternoon, Monsieur Mouto. I have heard much of thee from thy grandchildren," she said casually as she accepted the outstretched hand.

"Please, make yourself at home and don't hesitate to call me for anything," Solomon said. Yugi threw his grandfather a curious stare as he led the girls up the stairs.

"Kids these days don't know how good they have it," the grandfather muttered.

* * *

"He is quite pleasant. Thank you," Serenity said as Yami held open the door for her. She stepped into a room with a skylight. Hotaru immediately sat down on the floor near a bed. Yugi sat by her.

"Thou hast gotten used to coming up here?" Serenity asked. Hotaru laughed and moved the air around with the merry sound.

"I suppose I have been here many times," she said. Serenity looked up into the sky.

"Does the moon shine her light through here?" she asked.

"It does. The best place to catch her rays is from here," Yami said as he motioned to the floor beside his own bed. Serenity sat down in the place he indicated, the moonlight streaming onto her skin.

"You like the moon, I presume?" Yami asked as he took seat upon the bed, near to her. Serenity did not have to answer the question.

"Are you excited to go to the castle?" Yugi asked Hotaru.

"Yes, the flowers will be in bloom soon. Thou will like it, I hope."

"Is this castle the one with the vast room?" Serenity suddenly asked.

"I do believe it is. Is this a bad thing?" Hotaru wondered.

"Nay, it is perfect. We shall have to pack the books with us upon arriving home, Hotaru," Serenity informed.

"True, I forgot all about that. Is that Rebecca that I hear?" Hotaru noted. She beckoned Yugi to come with her downstairs.

"Rebecca is the granddaughter of Arthur Hawkins, right?" Serenity asked Yami, arching her neck to look at him once the other two left.

"Yes, she is. She only became a friend not long ago. Incidentally, have you seen Kaiba around? I haven't seen him for a long time," Yami answered.

"I have not. Well, I have seen him at school although nowhere else. Is this a bother to thee?"

"No, I guess not. Tell me of the castle we are to visit," Yami invited.

"The castle is on a mountain's base, but high in the atmosphere. All around it is nothing but nature. Since it is close, I think it shall snow while we are there. We flew over to it yesterday so Hotaru and I could have a sense of where we are going to be. As I said, this is the first time I shall be in it. While going over to it, we passed by other estates Father owns. This is why I asked about the room. Does this help?" Yami nodded and slid down to sit next to her. He moved away to give her room and by the look on her eyes, he could tell she appreciated this.

"I know I should not have this question on my mind anymore, but I could not get it out. Where were you and Hotaru all these years? Why come out now?"

"Hotaru and I were far away from here, almost a world apart from our father. I could not tell thee exactly where, for we moved many times. It was not of our choice to come to Japan. Father wanted us by him, so we humored him. Now, though, I am grateful we came. Hotaru has never been this happy."

"What of you?" Yami gently asked. Serenity blinked and hugged her legs to her chest.

"I don't know. I have many things on my mind, happiness is but a speck. Even if I did think of it, it is impossible to achieve. Hotaru told me that thou now know of me."

"Yes, but I don't think that's possible. You must have you feelings still within you. They cannot go away," Yami said.

"Thou art kind, but the feelings are gone. I cannot understand the meaning of things now. When my father hugs me, all I can do is return it and try to understand what he feels. It is hopeless for me."

"No, you still have feelings. How else can you joke?" Yami said stubbornly.

"I joke?" Serenity asked, her face blank. Yami nodded.

"Yes, that is why Hotaru laughed earlier on."

"Hotaru… did she tell thee she wants to be alike me?"

"She did."

"I am trying very hard to get her out of that idea. I do not want her to be anywhere near alike me."

"Why is that, Serenity?"

"Have thee not been paying attention? I am but a shell of the person I used to be. When Hotaru smiles at me, when she laughs, I am reminded of a time when I could do that. It does not pain me now, but that is because I had time to heal the wounds. In the beginning, it is very complex. I do not want her to go through with the ache I suffered."

"Can you not laugh anymore?"

"I can. But, there is not always much behind it and it _hurts_. When I smile for Hotaru, it is different. I feel like a shadow of the person I used to be. That is as close as I can get to being who I once was."

"It feels like you can never go back. Like the person you once where is long gone and out of you grasp. You are so close to it, but yet, so far away."

"Yes, that is it," Serenity said, looking to him. Yami had one leg up, his elbow resting on the knee as he looked up into the sky.

"How do thou know of this feeling?"

"I cannot explain it, but that is the way I feel whenever Yugi recalls something about his past. I was in Egypt for much of my life. I do not recall as many things as he does. It makes me jealous that I once was a person somewhat like him and now I am not."

"Then we may be kindred spirits," Serenity said as she played with her hair. Yami looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, we may be…"

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars…_


	20. Close to the Truth, Rebecca, Old Men

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 19

Close To the Truth

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Hotaru, you came over again!" Rebecca said happily as the girl came down.

"It is great to see thee again, Rebecca. I brought Serenity with me as well. Would thou like to meet her?" Hotaru answered. Rebecca took another glance at Hotaru.

"You are the youngest, right?" Upon seeing Hotaru nod, Rebecca began wondering.

'If the youngest looks like this, how does the oldest look?'

"Where is she?"

"Serenity is upstairs in my room with Yami," Yugi answered. Rebecca smiled slyly.

"Oh, is she now?"

"Yeah, so let's go on up," Yugi said, trying to cover up Rebecca's intention from Hotaru. Luckily, the pale girl did not catch the gist.

"Yugi, do you want me to bring up some snacks?" Solomon called from the kitchen. Hotaru heard another voice coming from it. Training demanding she know all of the people in the same enclosed building as she was in, she walked in. Sitting by Solomon was a man around his age.

"Hotaru," Solomon called to her. Nurture made her give a curtsy.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I merely came to ask who this is. If mind serves me right, thou must be Professor Arthur Hawkins."

"Thou are correct, young lady, and what manners thou hast," Arthur said, taking her speech to address her.

"What is that thou studies?" Hotaru asked, wanting some background information.

"I focus in ancient civilizations, mostly the Ancient Egyptian civilization."

"That sounds remarkable enough. To meander back in time and see through the eyes of those long past must be enthralling. If thou will excuse me, I must return to my hosts," Hotaru said as she gave another curtsy, took the tray with the snacks, and left.

"Nice girl, she is," Arthur said as he took a sip from the cup of tea he had been offered.

"Yes, a pretty thing, too," Solomon added.

"I heard her sister is here as well?"

"Yes and that one you might think is an angel. Maybe you will get to see her later on. What have you learned from your studies?"

"I have learned many things. As I told you just yesterday, we uncovered a tablet with strange things on it. We have translated it. It tells of something associated with the moon and silver." Solomon gave a start as the words triggered his memory.

_What the hell are you two doing here? You're dead! The Silver Millennium fell thousands of years ago!_

"The Silver Millennium," Solomon said with wide eyes. Arthur looked at his friend.

"How do you know of that mythical reign?"

"Mythical?" Solomon echoed. Arthur nodded.

"We have many documents on it left behind by the Egyptians as well as other civilizations, but they are all myths."

"I don't think it is. Arthur, the person who attacked me, he called the two girls dead. He said that the Silver Millennium was destroyed and I think he implied that they should be dead as well. These two new soldiers may be from the Silver Millennium!" Arthur stared at his friend with graveness in his eyes.

"Do you know what this means, Solomon? If what you say is true, then an ancient monarchy ruled over the Solar System thousands of years ago!"

"Do you think you could get the information you have on the Silver Millennium?"

"Not on the Silver Millennium, but on the Silver Alliance. There are both different things." Solomon arched an eyebrow.

"Let me explain. The period in which this dreadfully powerful monarchy ruled is called the Silver Millennium while the monarchy itself was called the Silver Alliance. I will bring more about this tomorrow."

"Yes. Maybe then I can help Yugi and Yami. Did Rebecca tell you what happened that day when I asked them to get things for me?"

"Rebecca didn't say anything to me about that, no. Why? Did something happen?" Solomon sighed and poured himself another cup of tea.

"Well, then, I'll just have to tell you."

* * *

"Serenity? This is Rebecca," Hotaru said as she opened the door. The college girl enthusiastically peered around Hotaru to see the maiden next to Yami on the floor.

"Hello," Serenity replied. Rebecca looked in surprise. Instinct made her fall to the floor.

"What is she doing?" Serenity asked, her head turned to Yami, but her eyes on Rebecca.

"I don't know, but it looks like she's surprised to meet you," the youth replied.

"Uh, Rebecca, I don't think Serenity likes you doing that," Yugi nervously said. Rebecca looked up and immediately stood up.

"Sorry, it's just that…" she trailed off. She took a further glance at the two sitting peacefully on the floor. There was no way she was going to say what she saw, ever.

"Would thou like a drink? Yugi's grandfather graciously gave some to us while we were below," Hotaru said as she presented Serenity with a glass of pink lemonade.

"Yes, thank you, Hotaru. Now, explain to me this ordeal."

"I'm just crazy like that," Rebecca said, the color in her face rising. Serenity continued gazing at her over the rim of her glass.

"So, what are we going to be studying while we are at the castle?" Yugi asked, trying to sever the ice that had developed within the room.

"We shall be doing the same classes, of course. That shall not change. Father merely wants us to enjoy different scenery, not to skip classes," Serenity answered.

"Unfortunately, only our class will do this. He is trying to get us to reside there for the remainder of the year, though," Hotaru added.

"Well, Serenity has already told me of it, and I am sure everyone will like it. Are there any activities to do while we are studying there?" Yami now asked. Serenity raised a hand, listing off the activities.

"There is ice-skating in the coming frost, horseback riding, tennis, gardens to walk around, and many other things."

"Yes, I am looking forward to the music, though," Hotaru said as a dreamy look came into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Both Hotaru and I are attracted in the playing of classical instruments. What she means is that she will enjoy having a tutor to help her enhance her playing of the violin," Serenity explained.

"You play?" Rebecca asked. Hotaru nodded.

"Yes, both Serenity and I learned to play it and the piano from very, very dear people," Hotaru said. Serenity put down the glass down and let out a shaky breath. Hotaru looked down as her eyes began to water.

"You must play really well then, if you learned from people you loved," Rebecca said gently. Hotaru looked to her and smiled. Yugi glared at Rebecca.

"Thank you, Rebecca; thou hast no idea how much that helps."

"Hotaru, I must go now. Father has things to sort out and I must pack. Thou may come later on, but I must leave," Serenity said as she placed the glass on the table. Yami stood up and offered her his hand which she took.

"I wish to stay here a while. Oh, can thou ask if Yugi and Yami may come home with us tomorrow?" Hotaru responded. Serenity nodded.

"I'll walk you down and wait with you," Yami said as he led her out the door. Hotaru stared after them.

"It looks like they're good friends," Rebecca said.

"Maybe, maybe he can help her," Hotaru murmured.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, shine brightly_


	21. Night's Events

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 20

Night's Events

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

"Is he coming?" Serenity closed her phone and nodded. She let out a sigh as she recalled Hotaru's words.

"Don't be sad," Yami said to her in a low voice. She glanced at him.

"Did I not tell thee that I-"

"I believe they exist deep inside. Your eyes betray you. I can see the sadness hanging over them," Yami said as he stared directly into the silver and blue orbs. Serenity held his gaze before being brought back to veracity by Solomon's voice.

"Are you leaving, Serenity?" The girl nodded and started to put on her shoes. She sensed another person looking at her. When she stood up, she came face to face with a guest who she guessed was the relative of Rebecca. He smiled at her.

"How art thou, milady?" he asked as he took a bow. Serenity gave a curtsy.

"I am fine. My name is Serenity. What is thy name, monsieur?"

"I am Arthur Hawkins. I believe thou hast met my granddaughter?"

"Yes, I have. She is a pleasure to know. It appears my chauffeur is here. With all due respect, I must part," Serenity said as she headed to the door.

"I'm taking her," Yami said to Solomon as he held the door opened to Serenity. Arthur looked to Solomon as the door closed.

"You were right, Solomon. But, I think we have a case of a sad angel on our hands." Solomon chuckled.

"That won't be a problem soon."

* * *

"Thou did not have to come," Serenity said as she walked to the pending limo. Yami fell in step beside her.

"We do this for Hotaru every time she comes over, so it is common for us now. Does it bother you?"

"It is unexpected." She arrived at the door, turned, and faced him.

"Please remind Hotaru no later than nine. Pack thy bags, for we shall come here, get them, and then leave for my home. I am sure Father will not say anything against thee coming. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I shall make sure she leaves before nine. Don't worry about her. Take care, all right?" Serenity got in the car and gave him one last glance.

"Since when did thou care for my health?" Yami smirked.

"Since you became my friend." He shut the door, not allowing her to answer. The car drove away. He could barely make out Serenity's form looking back at him through the window.

* * *

"Did they agree to this?" Maximilian asked his daughter. Serenity nodded as she blew away the steam rising from her hot cocoa.

"Hotaru is really getting along with them, so I thought thou would not mind," Serenity answered. Maximilian looked to his daughter.

"It appears to me that they are a good influence on both of you."

"Oh? And why this thought?"

"For one, thou art far more open and not as icy."

"That is comforting to know. I shall be in my room if thou need me." Serenity made her way out of the room and up the stairs. She closed the door behind her and walked to her desk.

"Let's find out more about our foe, shall we?" she muttered to no one in particular. She began to search through a thick book for a sage with amazing powers crucial to bring forth unique Youkai. She continued doing said search until a young girl found her asleep.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Remember to let the inner star shine_


	22. Call to the Pegasus House

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 21

Call to the Crawford House

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

"Did he approve?" Yugi asked the next morning. Hotaru nodded, setting down her materials as Serenity finished talking with the teacher.

"Doth thou have everything ready?"

"Yeah. Um…is your dad going to be there?"

"Why should he not be? It is his house."

"I suppose…" Hotaru stared at him with incomprehension in her eyes.

"Do you enjoy talking to the teacher in the mornings?" Yami asked Serenity as she came over.

"Is it an unsanitary thing to do?" she replied.

"Touché," Yami smiled. Serenity quickly looked away and went to her desk. She sat down and began to take out her homework.

"Class, sit down," the teacher said as he began the day.

"Now, does everyone remember the time we are meeting at the airport?"

"Yes, sensei. We meet at eight thirty exactly," came the monotone response.

"Good. Well then, let's take out our homework shall we?"

* * *

"Be good and don't forget to brush your teeth!" Solomon said as the limo pulled away. Yugi groaned while Yami closed his eyes, pretending to not have heard.

"He does it to embarrass us," Yugi whispered. Yami gave no indication that he had heard. It was five hours before the time to meet the rest of the class.

"Do not worry. Doth thou want something to drink?" Hotaru asked as she served herself a sherbet. Yugi looked to the selection.

"You drink wine?"

"Only when everyone is here, yes. What would thou like?"

"A sherbet like that one looks nice. How about you, Yami?"

"I'll have the lime drink, thank you. Where is Serenity?"

"She is preparing everything for the trip. I believe she was making sure all the wardrobe had arrived and to see if the staff was ready to greet us upon arriving," Hotaru answered.

"She's pretty busy, huh?" Yugi asked as he accepted the sherbet.

"Well, not really. She can finish things quickly. What activities do thou plan on doing?" Hotaru asked Yami. The youth shrugged.

"All of them sound appealing, but I do not think I can choose them all."

"On the contrary, thou may. We encourage everyone to do as many as they can. We do not want anyone to be bored. Ah, here we are." The limo stopped and the three got out. Yugi gasped while Yami looked in awe. It was the first time they had seen a manor of such glory. Seto's was more cold, business-looking, almost. This one offered comfort and a little more. After looking over the magnificent building, they noticed the two people standing atop the stairs leading to the front door. Pegasus stood there with Serenity at his side.

"Welcome to my home," Maximilian said to his guests.

"Hello, Pegasus," Yugi said. Serenity and Hotaru gave each other a look, both noticing the distinct tense air between the two boys and Maximilian.

"Please, call me Maximilian," the man said. Serenity gave her father a look of displeasure as she walked down the stairs. Had he done something?

"Please, come inside," she gestured. Hotaru quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door. Serenity went in, followed by two nervous youths who were under the watchful gaze of a powerful man.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	23. A Cake's Effect

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 22

A Cake's Effect

* * *

One of the favorite chapters of the readers. I hope this version is easier to follow.

Enjoy!

* * *

"This is a huge house!" Yugi gasped upon entering the lobby. Hotaru called a maid who quickly appeared, bowing a little to the guests and family alike.

"Are snacks ready?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but they are not."

"That's fine. Is it ok if I make them?" Hotaru asked Serenity.

"Thou hast my permission. Serenity will go with thee," Maximilian said.

"What?" Serenity asked.

"As will our guests. I'm sure they want to help. I'll have no discussions. I expect all of thee here at eight exactly. Good day." Maximilian left for his study. Serenity and Hotaru merely sighed and began to walk away.

"Well, did thou not hear him? Come, we are going to the kitchen," Hotaru said as she motioned for the two to follow them. Yugi shrugged his shoulders and followed, Yami behind him.

"What will we do?" Hotaru asked.

"I am not entirely sure. I have not been in a kitchen for a very long time, as I know thou hast as well," Serenity answered. They turned and opened the door. The group entered a room that would make a chef cry.

"I suppose your cooks are pretty glad for this, huh?" Yugi asked as he looked at all the state of the art appliances. Hotaru blinked.

"I do not know how to answer that."

"You don't need to. He was merely saying things," Yami said hurriedly.

"Hotaru, do you remember how to make cake?" Serenity asked as she took out some flour.

"It depends on which one thou want to make."

"A normal one, if thou please."

"Yes, I know an abundant amount of recipes."

"Then let us begin. What of thou? Have thee any experience in baking?" Yugi and Yami looked at each other.

'I never had to lift a finger for food,' Yami said, recalling his ancient days.

'Ha, _I_ know how to cook.'

"Just give us a recipe and I'm sure we'll do fine," Yami said, glaring at Yugi. Serenity dropped a book in his hands and gazed up at him, her face merely five inches away from his own.

"Have fun," she said, a challenge in her voice. Yami smirked and leaned forward. Their noses were almost touching.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take it whichever way thou wants to," Serenity said, her eyes showing no emotions regarding how close they were. She broke away from him and took Hotaru's hand.

"Whoever bakes the most cakes in three hours wins!" Hotaru called.

"It's a deal!" Yugi replied.

"Losers wait on the victors! And no making the same cake twice!" Hotaru set limits.

"Don't you guys need a cookbook?" Yugi called out, noticing they had none on their half of the kitchen.

"We don't need any," Hotaru said, her eyes glinting of malice that made Yugi shiver. Serenity turned and sent an even more frightful gaze to them. But Yami welcomed it as he opened the book. He never lost a challenge.

* * *

"ARGH! It's burned!"

"That's the fifth time!" Yami said, exasperated.

"There's no way we can win," Yugi sighed. While Yami took the cake out and placed it on a tray, he took a look at the girl's side.

"No peeking!" Hotaru said as she drew the curtain dividing the kitchen. She had set it up shortly after catching Yugi glancing to their side.

"How do we get the cakes to stop burning?" he called.

"That is for thou to find out," Hotaru said playfully.

"Take the other cakes out now," Yami commanded. Yugi turned and put on the glove. Cautiously, he took out the four cakes that were in the burning oven. Just as he was done, Yami placed another four in.

"How many do we have?" asked the ancient youth. Yugi counted.

"So far, we have five perfect cakes and ten burned ones. Must we decorate them?"

"Yes, thou must!" Hotaru answered. Both boys groaned.

"Art thou having such bad luck?" Serenity asked.

"If we say yes, will you help us?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Nay, we will just work slower." Hotaru stuck out her head and stuck out her tongue. Yugi made a face at her. Hotaru laughed.

"Be not mad at me, friend. To help thee, we shall let the curtain part." It took a few moments for the curtain to disappear and show an amazing sight.

"You burned some too!" Yugi laughed. It was now Hotaru's turn to make a face.

"Those are only mine! Take a look at Serenity's!"

"You burned some as well," Yami chuckled. Serenity stopped mixing the batter.

"Yes, but not as badly as thou did. Moreover, decoration will take care of the rose's thorns."

"How many cakes do you have that came out fine?" Yugi asked as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"I made eight burned cakes and Serenity ten. I have decorated six and Serenity…?"

"I have done four."

"Guess we're the better cooks, Hotaru! Yami only made two perfect cakes and I did three! Of the ten burned ones, he messed up seven!"

"That may be true, yes, but my side is winning! Besides, embellishment counts! The chef from here will look and flavor them. Then we shall see which team gets a surprise!" Hotaru answered.

"A surprise? Hotaru, do you like flour?" Yugi asked, changing the subject.

"The flour? No, of course not," she answered.

"Then why are you covered in it?" Hotaru looked onto herself and blushed. From head to toe, she was covered in the white powder. Her apron had done her no help. She took a look at Yugi and put her hands on her hips.

"Do not laugh at me, for thou shall be laughing at thyself!"

"Huh?"

"Look at yourself, Yugi," Yami said as he continued on with the game.

"Oh…"

"Hotaru, the cakes!" Serenity called.

"Coming! These smell delicious! Which are they?" Hotaru asked as she took them out. Yugi listened in, as well did Yami.

"They're my mother's beloved recipes," Serenity whispered. Hotaru nearly dropped them.

"I cannot touch these," she cried as she quickly put them on the table. She ran to the sink and immediately washed her hands profoundly.

"Hotaru, I need thee to decorate them while I make more. Thou art overreacting," Serenity said as she glared.

"I'm sorry, but I won't. What we're doing is already passing stern laws made from the commencement. I do not wish to imperil anyone any further."

"Thou forget who I am," Serenity said, her voice suddenly commanding. Hotaru jerked still and looked to Serenity.

'I am ruler, Hotaru. I have presented our case to the undying gods. They understand as well does thy father,' Cosmos's voice said. Hotaru looked down.

"Very well," she whispered. With vacillation, she took the cakes once more and placed them in a separate counter. Ineptly, she began to decorate.

"I'm sure they're laughing their heads off for this," Hotaru mumbled. Serenity placed down the spatula and hugged Hotaru.

"Thou know I do not have anything left to feel, but know that I really do try and my best is in this hug," she whispered into her ear.

"Our mothers watch from above, as does thy father. They are fine with this arrangement. Do thou remember any of thy mother's favorite cakes?" Serenity asked as she let go. Hotaru thought for a bit before smiling.

"Yes, I do. May I do them?"

"I do not stop thee."

"I will do them as soon as I finish these. Mama will be so proud!" Hotaru said as she smiled and hugged herself in joy.

"Yugi! Did you finish?" Yami asked, breaking Serenity's gaze to Hotaru. Yugi jumped.

"No… but I'm coming!" he said upon seeing Yami's homicidal eyes.

"Do not torment Yugi. Just take defeat as peacefully as thou can, Yami," Serenity said as she poured the batter into the pan. Yami threw her a gaze.

"I think it should be you who takes the warning. I do not plan on losing."

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	24. Tasting, Understanding, and Premonitions

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 23

Tasting, Understanding, and Premonitions

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

"Where is everyone going?" Maximilian asked the hurrying maid.

"I'm sorry, lord, but did you not hear? The mistresses and their guests had a baking contest and wish for everyone to taste their dishes as well as judge. Everyone is invited!" the maid said in one breath. Maximilian let her go and smiled at the thought.

"Looks like I'll have to go as well." Following the others, he made his way to the dining room. There, the four teens stood beside a table covered with colorful cakes.

"This is what you baked for three hours?" he asked. They had enough time for this sort of thing? Hotaru shrugged her shoulders meekly at him.

"It was a challenge and we won. We baked the most," Serenity said.

"Just rub it in, why don't you?" Yugi grumbled. Hotaru threw back her head and laughed with supremacy.

"Nothing thou say will excuse the fact that I am a better cook than thou art!" Serenity clapped her hand over the young one's mouth.

"'Tis better if thou did not say words like those," she warned.

"Please, forget about them and grab a plate. We need to know who made the most appetizing cakes and don't side with the ladies of the house!" Yami said a smile on his face. The staff eagerly dived in. Hotaru keenly waited as the results came in.

* * *

"What!" she cried.

"I guess we get that surprise," Yugi said as he cleaned his nails on his coat. Hotaru merely growled. For the next hour, the advantage kept going from one team to the other. When the last tally was taken, Maximilian announced the results.

"It appears that the staff really did enjoy this. The winner is… no one."

"WHAT!" Yugi and Hotaru chorused.

"It was a tie. So, tell me what it is thou want while we are over at the castle?" Maximilian asked.

"That's the surprise?" Hotaru wondered. The lord nodded.

"Well, have Téa Gardner as far away from me. That's what I want," Hotaru said, her nose wrinkling.

"I wish to have a section of the house solely for me and Hotaru and whomever she wishes to join us," Serenity said as she cleaned up.

"Thou always did like privacy," Maximilian sighed.

"I want Yugi and Yami to be with us. Can Joey and Tristan come too?"

"Well, I can arrange that. Thou hast yet to tell me what it is thou wish. Is there nothing?" Yugi and Yami thought a bit.

"Let them ask thee when they know what they wish," Serenity suggested.

"Yes, very well. It shall be a long travel, so we are leaving now. Is everything ready?" Maximilian asked.

"I need only to get the bags containing the books and we will be ready. What of thou?" Hotaru asked her friends.

"We're ready. Did you guys get our bags?" Yugi replied. Hotaru nodded and took Serenity's hand.

"Let's go get the books, ok?"

"All right. We shall meet thee in the car with Father," Serenity said to the two boys. They quickly made their way out and left the three.

* * *

"Tell me, what is it that you did to them?" Maximilian asked.

"Err… What do you mean?" Yugi asked as he moved behind Yami.

'Making me take the blame?' Yami asked. Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"They are more talkative now. Well, not Serenity as much as Hotaru, but it doesn't matter. Hotaru has not been this talkative or energetic for many weeks. I must thank you deeply for this change that you have brought," Maximilian explained. Yugi heaved a sigh of relief.

"We've done nothing but offer our friendship to them. Although, it seems like Serenity wants nothing of it," Yami answered.

"Yes, well, Serenity is far more shielding of herself than Hotaru, though the little one tries to mimic her," Pegasus agreed.

"Um…Pega- I mean, Maximilian? Why aren't you speaking in the old way anymore?" Yugi asked, moving away from the man.

"Why aren't I- Oh, I see. I suppose I ought to elucidate that. In my uh…family, yes, that's it, we have a habit of speaking in the olden way when one or someone in the family has had a critical problem. In this case, it was my daughters. Occasionally, we will forget and be merry once more, though that is sort of rare. One can also dispose of the language when the others are out of earshot. This will, of course, fade away. All it needs is time. I must tell you, though, that some of us just like to speak this way, regardless of sadness. Does that explain things?"

"Yeah, it does. How long will we really be staying at the castle? There are rumors saying we'll stay there for the second term or maybe the whole year," Yugi informed. Maximilian chuckled. He was going to answer, but Serenity appeared with Hotaru behind her.

"I'll announce it to everyone when we get there," he merely said.

"Did we interrupt something?" Serenity asked. Hotaru looked to Yugi.

"Nah, we were only talking," he said.

"Shall we leave then?" Maximilian said, brandishing his arms towards the door. The teens nodded.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

"Yugi!" Said youth turned to see his friends running towards him.

"Hey, guys! Are you excited?"

"Yeah, major excited!" Téa replied. Tristan smiled along with Joey.

"You and Yami went with Hotaru, right? How was it?" Tristan asked.

"The house is huge! We also got into a challenge," Yugi told of his escapade.

"One that thou lost," Hotaru said as she appeared at his side.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Yugi yelped.

"Yes, I wouldn't tell the whole class," Hotaru said.

"Thou should be careful of telling lies to one's friends," Serenity's voice said as she came over.

"Sorry," Hotaru apologized. Yami then walked up to them.

"Your father is calling you," he motioned to the girls. They thanked him for delivering the message and left.

"What challenge did you get into with them?" Téa asked, mistrust in her tone.

"Was it dirty?" Joey asked, a wily smirk in his features. Yami smirked.

"Yes, actually, it was," he replied. Joey paled.

"You do know I was just joking, right?"

"Yes, but I wasn't."

"I don't think I want to know anymore," Tristan said as he paled.

"_No_! Not like that! Yami! Quit giving them ideas!" Yugi screeched. The color in his face grew.

"I was not giving them ideas! It really _was_ dirty!" Yami defended himself, even though he was smiling. In truth, he had meant to perturb his ally. Hey, he had been locked away for millennia, give him a break!

"Ignore him! We only baked cakes. We did get dirty because of the mess we made," Yugi cleared up, the color draining from his face.

"You made cakes?" Téa asked disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, we did. It was fun, though."

"Attention! Attention! Everyone boarding the plane to Castle Melody please board on gate 12. I repeat, all those boarding on…"

"That's us!" Maximilian yelled. He motioned for everyone to follow him.

"Let's see what lies ahead!" Joey said, joking. Yami suddenly felt as if this wasn't for pleasure, much less a joke…

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	25. Arrivals and Departures

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 23

Arrivals and Departures…

_Begin Castle Melody Major Arc. Begin Companionship Minor Arc_

Enjoy!

X-x-xx-x-X

"Welcome to my castle. Here, you will all continue your studies and do more things on the side. I have made it possible for you to have more fun by giving you many extra activities. I made sure everyone got a brochure. Inside of it, you must have already found the activities opened to you. Yes, it has been decided. We are staying here for the whole year," Maximilian said as they all piled around in the entrance hall. A cheer erupted.

"Looks like the silent ones aren't here," Téa whispered. Yugi threw her a look. She blushed and apologized.

"There should be a diagram of the castle as well," Maximilian continued, "so all of you should have no dilemma on your first day, which does initiate tomorrow! Now, now, we must submit with rules; although, the school hours will be cut by one hour. I'm sure you'll get used to the agenda. Also, I must tell you this. The entire south west wing is to be left alone. That is where my daughters and some of her friends will reside. Aside from that, go and search out your rooms. You each received passes and a key. The castle is large, so only a few of you will have roommates. Even so, we have made sure that if you do, it is with a person you associate with well. Good-night, everyone, I wish you all enjoy this stay." Without any further ado, the lord left and left everyone on their own. Only to Yugi and friends did he summon. They all went with him into an adjacent room.

"So, this is where you came," Yami said as he noted the two girls sitting on the floor. Hotaru looked up and hastily closed the book she was reading. Stuffing it into her bag, she got up and began to pour some tea. Serenity calmly, but quickly, put away the remaining books into a bag.

"Did everyone understand the procedures?" she asked her father. Maximilian nodded.

"Yes, and I have told them about your rooms. The south-west wing is ours. You will see the sun set by merely walking out to the balcony. Yes, Serenity, the moon is going to shine in your room. Here are the keys." He went to a desk and took out a silver case. He brought it over and first gave Serenity a gold key. Hotaru was next. She took it and looked to Yugi. It was then that she noticed an unwanted visitor.

"What is she doing here?" she asked, her voice still normal, but her eyes turning noxious. Téa hastily walked backwards.

"I thought I was supposed to come here since Pegasus told us to follow him," she said. Maximilian shook his head.

"No, Hotaru asked me only to give special needs to Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Tristan. She asked me to keep thee far away from her and so I have. Thy room is in the East wing. Thou were given a key with the pamphlet as well as the location of thy room. Now, please depart and have a good night." Téa looked to her friends and shrugged. She smiled and waved to them as she left. As soon as she was outside, her frown turned into a scowl.

"Some way," she said through gritted teeth, looking to the door concealing her friends and her despised enemy now, "I will make sure I get revenge on you. I don't know how or when, but I swear I'll get revenge!" She glared one last time and then left, not noticing something malicious growing…

&

"I'm sorry about your friend, but I don't want Hotaru going off. Here are thy own keys. I'll have a butler escort thee to thy rooms. Everything thou packed should be in their respective rooms. Breakfast will be served from five to seven. Good night. Pleasant dreams, Hotaru. Don't stay up too late, Serenity. I will see everyone later," Maximilian said as he placed a kiss on Serenity's cheek. Serenity and Hotaru bowed and beckoned the others to follow them out.

"Milady, I am here to show to your rooms," a butler said once they exited the room.

"Thank you. Please lead us," Serenity said to him. The man bowed and began his journey.

"So, this is the map, huh? WHOA! This castle has nine floors? I'm so going to get lost," Joey groaned.

"No, thou won't get lost. I will personally knock on thy door in the morning at precisely six. Then I will lead thee down to breakfast and to thy first class," Hotaru said to him in a cheerful voice.

"Gee, thanks, Hotaru. That's really nice of you," Joey said, beaming.

"You might have to wait a long time, Hotaru. This guy could sleep through a tornado," Tristan informed. Joey growled at him.

"No matter, I have ways in order to achieve my goal. I will go to everyone's door. That way, we can all go down to breakfast together!" Hotaru said. She turned to Serenity, putting a smile on.

"Will thou accompany us as well?"

"No. I will wake up on my own as well as eat by myself. There is no need for thou to do anything for me," Serenity replied, her voice rigid.

"Thou will wake up later?" Hotaru asked, her smile gone. They arrived at a stairwell and began the long climb up.

"No, I shall wake up earlier. Do not worry; I will see thee during lunch and possibly a class."

"Can you explain this thing about having different classes?" Tristan asked, remembering his inquiry.

"Well, as you could see, we had to get another class to come with us. Since Father got various classes for us, he decided to give us a week to try all the classes. Everyone has every class at least once this week. Then, over the weekend, everyone will settle on the classes they want and the extra activities they will take. This can all be, obviously, altered at anytime," Hotaru explained.

"That's a nice thing to do," Yami commented.

"Where are our schedules for this week?" Yugi asked.

"You should have gotten them with the pamphlet. Check now," Serenity answered. Everyone did.

"I have…HOME ECONOMICS?" Joey screeched. Yugi muted his mirth.

"I can just see you now. Joey, The master of poison," Tristan joked. Joey threatened him.

"What do you have first, Hotaru?" Yugi asked as the Joey and Tristan locked in a war of words.

"I get to try horseback riding first. What did you get?"

"I got art first," Yugi said with a disheartened face.

"I get to see Joey make a fool of himself," Tristan said. Said person and he entered another war.

"Yami, what did you get?" Yugi asked his close friend.

"I'm going to be with Hotaru. What of you, Serenity?" Yami answered.

"I will be in art as well for my first class. I suppose I shall see thee in class," Serenity said as they turned a corner. The butler stopped and turned.

"This is the hallway with your rooms. Ladies Hotaru and Serenity, your rooms are to my right. Gentlemen, yours are to my left. Good night." He left, leaving the group alone. Serenity sighed and went to the room nearby her.

"Hotaru, this is yours. Check your key. There is a number on it as well on the top of the door. Match them up," Serenity instructed. Hotaru blinked and then nodded. She turned.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" she said to Yugi. He smiled at her. Hotaru did not return it, but did give him a caring glance previous to walking to her room.

"Hotaru," Serenity stopped her.

"What is it?"

"The bag." Serenity pointed to the bag Hotaru had draped on her shoulder. She took it from her and went to her own room.

"Are thou going to study more?" Hotaru asked, about to close the door. Serenity opened her door.

"I don't know, Hotaru. I might."

"Should I be of assistance?"

"Nay, thou should sleep. Good night, everyone." The door shut followed by Hotaru's own door. The four boys looked at each other.

"I don't know what just happened, but I'm going to bed. See ya," Joey announced. Tristan echoed his response. Yugi and Yami were left.

"We should find our rooms," Yami said. Yugi nodded and looked to one of the remaining rooms.

"This one is mine," he said. His room was across from Hotaru's. Yami looked to the door near Yugi's.

"So this one must be mine. Yes, it is. Good night, Yugi."

"Good night, Yami." The doors closed. After a few minutes of silence, light poured into the hallway from two doors. The doors' respective owners came out.

"Ready, Saturn?" asked Cosmos. Saturn gave her a deadly smile.

"Ready," she replied. The two warriors swiftly ran out the hallway and jumped through the open window positioned at the ending of the hallway. Fluttering of wings were heard prior to two angels being seen flying away. Merely a few moments later, two other pools of moonlight shone against the floor as well. Two youths came out and closed their doors.

"Did you sense that iniquity?" one asked the other.

"I did. The enemy is out tonight. Shall we leave?"

"Anon."

The lacerate of the air made from a cloak was heard as two more jumped through the window. Only after that was the night quiet in Castle Melody.

X-x-x-X

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	26. The Allies

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 25

The Allies

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"They are over there," Saturn whispered to Cosmos. They were in the cover of the trees, high in the branches. Cosmos narrowed her eyes.

"What is he waiting for?" she asked as she inspected the Youkai further. It was a typical awful looking one. Part lizard, part man, it was just standing around, doing nothing, waiting. This made the ruler think. The only time she had noticed this kind of conduct was when-

"Shit! Move!" she cursed. Cosmos shoved Saturn off the tree. Had she waited any more time, the blast that seared the tree would have left an extra burned badly. The Youkai smiled as his quarry got up from the floor.

"So, the Knights have come out," he hissed. Saturn and Cosmos stood and walked into the moonlight. Both noticed the taken aback effect of the Youkai.

"You aren't the ones I wanted," he cried out.

"Oh? Then who did you anticipate?" Saturn asked. Her glaive shone in the moonlight as she changed it from one hand to the other.

"Nice to see you again, Leo," a nameless voice said. Saturn slowly turned her head. Over her shoulder, she saw two beings, both of them male.

"This is not good," she muttered. Cosmos closed her eyes and shook her head vaguely. Saturn saw her and turned back to look at the youkai.

"You've had another encounter with the people behind us?" she asked.

"Yes, I have. Who are you?" Saturn smiled.

"Us? You want to know who we are?"

"Yes, as do we," said another voice. Saturn guessed it came from the other youth. Cosmos now looked back. The two youths were staring at them, concealed by the cover of darkness. It was unfeasible to see their faces.

"Why not come into the illumination? We are all in light here," she called. The two youths first said nothing, but then jumped and landed to Saturn's right.

"Knights, you have finally arrived. I knew you would not disregard my signal. But, these wonderful ladies are a luscious joy for our eyes. Wouldn't you say so?" the lizard, Leo, said.

"Pervert," Saturn said loudly. Leo looked to her.

"Strong headed, aren't you? Well, let's see how strong you are!" Leo jumped and tried to attack. Saturn didn't even shift. Leo was bounced back by an indistinguishable shield surrounding the warrior.

"What is this?" Leo asked outraged. Saturn smiled and then laughed with malice.

"Stupid Youkai, aren't you? Then again, all of you are that way. Scum, you should have stayed in your plane of this dimension. Did you not know this plane is protected by the gods?"

"The gods? What are they doing in this plane? There is nothing to protect here," Leo replied. Cosmos looked to the youkai.

"You know nonentity regarding the issue. It's time for you to be eradicated!" Saturn jumped and raised her glaive. Leo jumped away to evade her, but the sharp glaive managed to slice his arm open. He did not expect another attack on him, so Cosmos was well in the advantage.

"Hateful invader, voyage to hell! _UNIVERSE DESTRUCTION_!" The staff she carried began to glow before a massive quantity of energy blasted to the youkai.

"NO! I MUST DEFEAT THE KNIGHTS!" Saturn and Cosmos took note of the final words of the fallen youkai. Once there was no trace of Leo, they turned to the two youths.

"Will you now reveal your identities?" Saturn beckoned. Cosmos now studied them. They wore armor that looked from the age of the Silver Millennium. One was an inch shorter than the other and that one wore gold while the other silver. Their faces were half covered making only their eyes visible. Each had diffused lavender eyes. They each wore a crown that seemed to flatten heir dark red-violet hair. She could tell they were built well and were probably very nimble. At their side were wickedly sharp blades.

"We will if you will," the taller one answered. It was only then that Cosmos noticed he was looking at her. Her eyes grew colder as she drew herself up.

"We shall reveal naught. Our job is done here. Let's leave." Saturn took one last look at the two youths before nodding and jumping high into the air. Cosmos at her side, she opened her wings and flew off. The two Knights stared after them before vanishing into the night…

* * *

"Good morning, Yugi," Hotaru said as he came out of his room. He smiled at her and looked behind her. His friends were already assembled.

"Was I the last one?" he asked as he closed his door. Hotaru nodded.

"The breakfast hall is this way. Follow me, please."

"Boy, if it wasn't for you, Hotaru, we would have gotten lost," Joey said as they traveled down the stairs and down a hallway.

"I'm sure thou would have found thy way with Yami or Yugi," she reminded.

"Good point. Did Serenity really wake up earlier?" Tristan asked. Hotaru confirmed his thought.

"How long do we have until we have to leave for class?" Yugi said as they entered the breakfast room.

"We have until eight fifteen. That is when the classes start. We should leave at least twenty minutes before that. Our table is reserved. Come this way," Hotaru said as she led them down the middle of the vast room. Everywhere there were tables covered with red silk. In the middle were fresh flowers. The tableware was silver and the atmosphere sophisticated. The group arrived at a circular table with name tags in front of the plates. Hotaru motioned for them to find their seat.

"Good morning, Lady Hotaru. Here are your menus. Shall I come back later?" a butler asked as he passed out the elegant menus.

"Yes, please. Oh, did Serenity come down already?"

"She did. She also told me to tell you to make sure you have checked today's schedule and make sure you all have a map." The group took a glance at their classes.

"Does everyone know where to go?" Hotaru asked.

"Uh…only if I can mark the classes in my map. Does anyone have a pen?" Joey asked. Hotaru gave him hers.

"Can we order now?" Tristan asked. Hotaru called over the butler.

"We're ready to order," she said to him. They all placed their breakfast meal and then waited.

"What was in the bag that you gave Serenity last night?" Yami asked.

"They were just books. Did everyone have a goodnight's sleep? If thou didn't, I can tell and get thee a new mattress," Hotaru said.

"No, it's ok, Hotaru. Why is it that Serenity had to get earlier than we did?" Yami asked once more.

"Thou really have taken an interest in her! I really don't know why she had to. She's still a mystery to me sometimes," Hotaru said, a teasing glint in her eyes. Yami controlled his blush before making a fool of himself.

"Hey, everyone, guess what?" a peer called out as he rushed into the hall. The entire student body turned to him.

"The Knights have returned!" he shouted.

"No way!" He showed them a paper he had gotten. As an effect, the girls trampled him trying to get it from him.

"Give it to me! I need to see my Knights again!"

"No! Give it to me! I'll go out with you!"

"What an insolent group of girls. I'm ashamed to look at them," Hotaru said as she looked away. Her face showed nothing but disgust.

"Oh, come on, Hotaru! Have you even seen them? Look at the gorgeous guys! This is Knight Marine and his taller friend is Knight Tranquility. Aren't they just to die for?" a girl asked her. Hotaru took one look at them and sucked in breath.

'The guys from last night!'

"No, for I, unlike thee, do not judge a man by his looks. I judge them by character. Now, if thou will excuse me, I'll leave this madness and go to a place where the people are not inclusive fools!" Hotaru threw down her napkin and stomped out of the room. Yugi threw a glance to Yami before running after her.

"That's something I didn't expect," Tristan said.

"What did she get mad about this time?' asked a familiar voice. Yami looked and saw Téa standing behind Joey.

"Good morning, Téa. She was just upset at something," he said to her.

"She was mad about the newspaper, wasn't she? Probably saying how having the girls swooning over the Knights is stupid. Anyway, where's Yugi?"

"He just ran out after Hotaru. Where they went, I have no idea," Yami answered a little bit icily. Téa didn't notice this. She was too pissed off with Hotaru.

'Every time I want to talk to a friend, they take him away! _Ugh_! Can't they stay out of it? I need a plan.'

"Well, I guess I'll have to ask him later. See ya later," she said with a smile. Yami watched her stroll off. Something told him that she was not the same any longer. He didn't know what gave him that sentiment. It might either be the abhorrence he was now sensing from her or the evil charisma surrounding her.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	27. Classes Begin

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 26

Classes Begin

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"This is going to be hard," Yugi muttered. He was in class, art class to be precise. Serenity was next to him. The teacher had immediately told them the rules regarding the class and had promptly given them a pop quiz.

"Do thou know naught on the subject?" Serenity whispered to him. Yugi shook his head as he wrote down an answer.

"Do you know anything? You probably do. That's what your attitude says."

"Does it now? The only reason I know things is because my dear friend was a great painter, very well known where I came from. The truth is, I am a horrible painter."

"No, I think I am the worst. Let's see how bad I fail this test…" Yugi said as he looked over his answers.

"Thinking negative thoughts like that will bring about what thou do not want," Serenity advised. She stood up and went to hand in her test. Yugi followed after her.

"Thank you. Now, take a sketch book and begin drawing a view from the veranda," the teacher instructed as she received the tests. Yugi held in a scream as he took the large pad. This class was not starting out well.

"Where shall we go?" Serenity asked him. Yugi looked at the open seats looking down onto the castle grounds - might as well get things over with.

"Can we see the stables from here?" he questioned. Serenity thought a bit before confirming his question.

"I believe they can be seen from this balcony," she motioned.

"Great, let's go there. We might be able to see Hotaru and Yami. I want to personally see Yami fall off a horse!" Serenity took a chair and began to look around for something to sketch. As she did, her memory racked around, trying to recall everything Michiru taught her.

"Can you see them?" Yugi's voice asked eagerly. Serenity changed her view and looked down. She searched for the energy signal of Hotaru and then locked on it. Her eyes were treated to a sight to behold.

"They're over there, by the oak tree. See them? It appears they are awaiting orders. Are those the horses by them?"

"They already do have their own horses! That was quick. Why is Hotaru fidgeting? I haven't seen her like this," Yugi noted as he opened up his pad.

"Hotaru hasn't been near a horse in years, much less ridden one. She will have to learn yet again how to ride. What will thou sketch?" Yugi smiled a bit sneakily.

"It's a secret," he replied. Serenity closed her eyes and bowed her head a little. She opened her pad. In her mind, she knew what she would draw. She carefully positioned herself and tried to follow all the instructions she remembered Michiru giving her long ago.

"Hotaru seems a bit upset. Did something ensue when everyone went to breakfast?" Serenity asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, a boy from the other class brought a newspaper saying about the reappearance of the Knights," Yugi answered.

"The Knights? Who are they?"

"That's right. You weren't here when they appeared. Remember when we told you about the attack there was here while you were in London? Well, we didn't explain it a lot, though your dad probably told you. Two guys showed up and made the monsters disappear. They came and then vanished. Guess they're like the girls; they only appear when they're needed.

Anyways, one is called Knight Tranquility and the other Knight Marine. It's rumored that they're brothers, Tranquility the eldest, hence him being taller than Marine. Hotaru didn't like it how the other girls went overboard with them. She said she didn't judge one by his looks. Is this true?"

"Yes, that's something Hotaru would say. She always stays by her ideas. It is hard to get her out of one that might be precarious to her. How did thou get her out of her murderous mood?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Thou just told me."

"That was smart. I totally walked into that one. I just got her calm. I talked to her and she just went back to normal."

"I see. I'll let thee to thy sketching now. I hope it comes out better than mine."

"Sure it will, sure it will," Yugi muttered. He now looked to his subject.

'No way am I telling her I'm sketching her sister. She'd think it weird.' He examined Hotaru now. She was wearing jeans and a purple shirt. He had long since noticed she liked the color. He noticed that she was talking to Yami. As he checked his utensils, he wondered what they were talking about.

* * *

"Are you nervous, Hotaru?" Yami asked the girl with a smile on his face. She noticed it and scowled.

"It's not funny! It's been so long since I've been near a horse. I'm going to have to learn from scratch."

"You have to get on the horse sometime."

"Why couldn't I go with the beginners if I am one?" Hotaru muttered angrily.

"The teacher knows you rode long ago and thinks all you need to do is get on the horse to remember everything."

"Washed up old man, what does he know?"

"Will you really not get on? Your horse likes you," Yami smirked.

"Funny, very funny. Let's see…" Hotaru put her foot on the stirrup and heaved herself over the horse.

"I did it! Oh, I looked down. Dear Selene, that is a big way down." She placed her face in the horse's mane.

"The horse isn't going to do anything. Calm down," Yami said as he climbed into the saddle with ease.

"Thou did this before?" Hotaru asked as she watched him trot around. Yami shrugged.

"I did, but like you, it's been a long time."

"Well, if thou can do it…" Hotaru gently pressed her legs into the horse and was soon trotting around.

* * *

"Isn't it fun?" Yami asked after fifteen minutes. Hotaru nodded.

"Do we have to do anything else?"

"We only need to get used to the horse."

"It's Serenity! Yugi is with her!" Hotaru suddenly said. Yami quickly went to where she was. Hotaru pointed to a balcony above them.

"They're drawing. I wonder what. Let's go somewhere else so they don't know we can see them," Hotaru said as she made her horse, Ginger, canter to a nearby tree. Yami followed.

"Where did your father go after we left him?"

"I'm not sure. Serenity probably knows, though. She always knows of his whereabouts." The ancient Pharaoh looked once more to the girl by Yugi's side. She was wearing decorated jeans and a white top. Her long hair was, as usual, let down and blowing in the breeze.

"Does Yugi know about art?"

"No, I don't think he does. Serenity and you probably know a lot, though, right?"

"To tell thee the truth, we don't really have a talent in that field. Our friend who was a great artist tried to teach us. I didn't learn much, but I don't know about Serenity. She has a skill of storing everything in her subconscious and then later calls it up. Pretty nice deal, really," Hotaru answered.

"Hotaru, how did Yugi get you to calm down this morning?"

"I don't know, he just did. What's your next class?"

"Math. What of you?'

"I got science. Remember that lunch is during fifth class. Everyone has it that time." They made their way back to the stables.

"Would it bother thee if I said I cannot get off Ginger?" Hotaru meekly asked. Yami looked at her frightened face and let out a laugh.

"Not funny…"

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	28. New Changes

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 27

New Changes

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

Two weeks passed along with it bringing new friendships. Yugi had decided to take Art with Serenity whilst Hotaru and Yami decided to continue taking the horse riding lessons. Yugi had become close to Serenity, taking Hotaru's place while Hotaru took his place by Yami. No one seemed bothered by the arrangement. Hotaru knew that she was still firmly placed in Serenity's heart and no one would take her place. Likewise, Yugi understood that no one could replace the bond he had with Yami.

"Did you understand the material?" Yugi now asked. He was in Yami's room with his homework. Yami was sitting on the floor, his back to his bed. Yugi was on it and tapping his pencil.

"I did understand it. What did you get confused in?"

"This. I don't get how to get to the answer."

"Let me show you." Yami turned and took the book.

"Yami!" a cheery voice suddenly said. Both guys looked to the door to see Hotaru standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Hotaru. Is there something you want?" Yami asked. Hotaru nodded and walked up to the two.

"Hey, Yugi. Doing homework?"

"Yeah, I came to ask Yami for help. Or can you help me?"

"I can. First, I need to know if Yami will do me a favor." Yami raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Can you come with me tomorrow after lessons to the stables? I need help on the jumping and everyone knows you're the best. Can you give me some pointers?"

"That's fine. I'll make sure I have the time clear for you. Shall we help Yugi now?"

"Ok. Oh, I went over this lesson. What did you not understand?" Hotaru asked as she sat down on the bed.

* * *

"Where is Hotaru?" Maximilian asked. Serenity thought a bit.

"She said she was going to ask Yami something. I imagine she's possibly in his room."

"Is that healthy? No, I have to get her out of there!"

"Thou should leave her alone. Yami will not do anything to harm her. We have been friends with Yami and Yugi for about two months and within that short time we have made and sealed friendships. As thou can see, Hotaru has gone with Yami while I have made a strong bond with Yugi. He's a very nice friend."

"Yes, but I have a feeling his objective is something else."

"Thou art much too protective."

"I told you about this a long time ago. I will let Hotaru be with others, but I will always be uncomfortable. I hope you don't leave me soon," Maximilian said as he looked out the window of his study.

"I told thee my response earlier. I will not repeat it. I'll leave ye now and go find Hotaru. Dinner is about to be served." She stood up from the chair she had been sitting on and left. Maximilian looked on after her.

"Well, at least she's better now. Her speech is still same, probably her liking, though her mood has lightened. Hotaru should be smiling very soon now. I can't wait."

* * *

"Hotaru?" Serenity knocked on the door. It opened and Yugi stood there.

"Hello, Serenity! Come on in," he said to her. She thanked him and went in. Hotaru was chatting happily to Yami.

"Serenity!" the young girl cried.

"I knew I'd find thee here. I came to say it's time to eat dinner."

"It's six so soon? Yugi and I will go along with you," Yami said as he stood. Yugi gathered his books.

"Let's go down now," he said.

"What's the menu today?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll check once we get down to the dining hall," Serenity responded. She opened the door and let everyone through before going herself. They stopped to let Yugi drop off his books prior to going down.

"Did you finish your painting?" Yugi asked.

"No, I still must to touch up on some things. I will talk to the teacher to get some counsel. What of thee?"

"I'm almost done. I only need to do the fine details."

"I remember thou saying ye were not an artist. Eccentric how everything changes. Thou really art a great painter."

"Is he?" Yami asked. Serenity nodded.

"He's a splendid painter. One could not deem he was just a beginner."

"Tristan and Joey are here already," Hotaru said as they entered the room.

"Hey, you guys! Over here! We have a good meal today!" Joey called out.

"Really? Let's see. Ooh, you're right, Joey," Hotaru said as she sat down, examining the menu.

"Whoa," Tristan remarked. Hotaru looked at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, you're not talking like you used to. I had gotten used to that. I'll just get used to this new change. Though, it's going to be hard not hearing you be so up and mighty…" Joey mumbled.

"It's not that much of a change. We just feel…better. Serenity still speaks the same way. I just want to speak this way for now. That's not bad is it?" Hotaru replied. Joey shook his head.

"No, ignore us. What are you guys going to do later?"

"I don't know. Did you have plans?" Yugi answered.

"Yeah. It's been a long time since we all got together. I thought we could maybe go out of the castle and to the movies. There's a new movie out and it's supposed to be good."

"I'll tell Father to give thee a limo to ride down to the bordering town," Serenity said as she placed her napkin on her lap.

"You have to tell me about the movie, Yugi, so that Serenity and I can go see it later," Hotaru said to her friend.

"What are you talking about? You two are coming with us!" Tristan exclaimed.

"We are?"

"Why shouldn't you come with us? You're now a friend and this could be a way to celebrate it," Yugi smiled.

"But…will Téa go in addition?" Serenity asked, voicing out the thoughts Hotaru had in mind. Joey took a pained look.

"Actually, she won't go with us. I haven't seen her in ages and I hear she's hanging out with different people. I don't think she even remembers us anymore."

"That's impolite," Hotaru declared. The others silently agreed.

"I would rather we not talk about these things. Let us enjoy our meal," Serenity said as the plates were passed out.

"You know, I haven't heard from the Knights ever since that last time. I wonder where they go when no monsters are attacking," Tristan said, starting up a conversation.

"Maybe they go to where the two girls go. I haven't heard from them for a longer time yet," Joey exclaimed.

"Are they really that important to everyone?" Hotaru wondered.

"We just never had people like them in the city, Hotaru. It's sort of a surprise that they're here," Yugi answered.

"Back where we came from, it was a miracle if a monster didn't attack once in a week," Hotaru said softly. Serenity chose to discount the comment meant to bring back memories.

"New information regarding these fighters did not emerge this week?" she asked, giving Hotaru an ephemeral look.

"Nah, the people can't find them and the monsters haven't really been bombarding us," Joey said.

"You sound like you want them to come and attack," Yugi said nervously.

"It would spice things up a bit," Joey admitted.

"What time does the movie begin?" Hotaru asked, regaining control of her sentiments.

"We'll check the listings later. All you have to do is get the ride," Tristan said. Serenity watched as Joey challenge Tristan into eating contest.

'"Memories always envelop us," she whispered. Hotaru heard her and smiled.

"Yes, this time we are near fire," she whispered back. Serenity closed her eyes a moment to let that statement sink in.

"Something wrong, Serenity?" Yugi asked her. She looked to him.

"No, Yugi. Everything's fine." She took another look at the fighting friends now engage in one of their famous word wars.

"Sometimes memories are close and hard to bear…"

* * *

End _Companionship Minor Arc_

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	29. Shredded

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 28

Shredded…

Begin _Shredded Minor Arc_

Note: 'Marine' has been changed to 'Meiyo'.

ENJOY!

X-xx-X

He stopped and listened more intently. Yes… they were real. He wondered at the sounds as he tried to trace it back to where it came from.

"The gardens…"

Inaudibly so as not to disturb those sleeping within the rooms he passed, he made his way to the garden. The sounds were certainly coming from there, he concluded. As he neared the core of the regal grounds, he squinted to see who it was that lamented in front of the new moon. His vision rewarded him with the sight of a small person, sitting on the water fountain's rim.

"A gir…" As he came nearer, he began to see familiarities in the girl. He was only three feet away when he called out.

"Hotaru?" She stiffened and unhurriedly turned her head. No, this was not Hotaru. She strongly reminded him of her, but no.

"Who are you?" the look alike asked as she stood. He was drawn to her eyes. Teary as they were, he could roughly make out a small portion of desperation in them.

"That is a question I'd like you to answer," he replied as he tilted his head. The girl scowled and moved to her right. He noticed the weapon she carried.

"You're one of the two warriors," he said. She brought the glaive in front of her. Her stand was guarded, as if wondering what to answer.

"You are a Knight," she finally said. He nodded and shifted his weight to one foot. He could tell she was watching his every move.

"Tell me, did you just come from a battle? Why is it that you cry?"

"Questions I will not answer lest I be a fool," she hissed. He narrowed his eyes. This girl was definitely not going to be Hotaru in masquerade.

"A fool you are for you throw damage at one who could be of help to you," he countered. She threw back her head and laughed.

"I am not the one who decides who my collaborator is. My partner is the one whom you must go to if you wish alliance. As for me, I am the servant."

"No matter how many barbs you wish to throw, nothing will cover up the fact that you were crying, though I must applaud you for your amazing recovery. I merely wanted to help out a damsel in distress," he said, poison on his words. The warrior simply shook the words off.

"I am no ordinary damsel. I can take care of myself and can cope with the troubles. If you'll excuse me, my ride is here." He tried to not show confusion, but surprise took hold as a horse came out of nowhere. He took a closer look at the beast and noticed the wings it had.

"It's a-"

"It is a Pegasus. Watch closely, for it may be the only one you ever see in your life. Let's go, Midnight!" The warrior mounted and ordered the pitch black Pegasus to ride. Midnight responded and went off at a fast trot before jumping into the sky. It opened its great wings, black as well. Vaguely, he thought he could see what looked like souls in the wings.

"Midnight…a perfect name for it," he whispered as the flying figure vanished. He thought for a bit before disappearing into the night as well.

X-x

"Saturn, is that you?" Cosmos asked as she turned around. Her response was answered by the appearance of Midnight, Saturn's own Pegasus.

"What has happened?" Saturn questioned. Cosmos looked down once more. She was currently on top of a house's roof, looking down into the shadows that were darker than normal, signaling a Youkai in them. Saturn whispered soft words to Midnight before making her stay at a safe distance. Cosmos noticed this and frowned.

"Why keep Midnight here?"

"I need her at the moment," Saturn said, her voice cold.

"You cannot fool me. When this is done, we shall talk. What kept you? The Youkai you taunted appeared weak, not very strong."

"Lady, I must speak with you," Saturn said, her voice suddenly wavering. Cosmos looked at her last reminder of her past. Saturn was on the verge of tears, something that occurred rarely.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice sounding odd. The goddess beside her could not answer as tears choked up her throat.

"What is it? What did that Youkai do to you?" Cosmos demanded. Saturn shook her head and dried her tears. She tried to talk again but only her eyes widened.

"Cosmos! The youkai! They'-" Cosmos did not have enough time to block the massive energy before her as she turned around. The primary thought in her mind: save Saturn.

"UGH!" cried the young one as she fell down to the hard pavement. She groaned as she tried to sit up. As she opened her eyes, she caught sight of Cosmos who was on top of her.

"Oh, no! Are you ok?" Saturn asked as she sat up and held her in her arms. Cosmos was badly beaten. Her cape was gone and her entire front bloody. She opened her eyes and simply got up, not uttering a sound of pain.

"They know we are here, do they?" she whispered as she narrowed her eyes. Saturn took her hand.

"You are hurt. We need to retreat and come back when you are better."

"That would be the best course of action you can take now. We will take care of the Youkai," a familiar voice said. Saturn cringed as she turned, knowing fully who it was that said that.

"Are you stalking me, Knight?" she asked. The Knight merely smirked.

"He is part of it, but I shall explain later," Saturn said to Cosmos noticing the look. Cosmos nodded and looked around.

"The Youkai is gone. He only wanted to hurt you. My presumption is that he was but a pawn and the real threat comes soon. He must have been sent to damage and leave you weak for his friend," Knight Tranquility said as he emerged from the shadows to stand next to his partner. Cosmos looked to him and sighed.

"Yes, that is what I thought the instant he attacked. His level is hazardously low; it would have been suicide to face Saturn or myself."

"The other Youkai, the one I took, he's the boss," Saturn now said to Cosmos. Cosmos raised a bloody hand to her chin and thought a bit, analyzing the situation.

"The Youkai that followed you seemed extremely weak to me…They played us! They tricked us!" she suddenly said.

"How could they have tricked you?" Knight Meiyo asked. Saturn looked at the one who she had argued with.

"Is it not obvious? It should be if you call yourselves warriors. They did a simple magic trick: the spell to show your level being the opposite of what it really is. In this situation, the Youkai low level reflects how strong he really is. Understand now?"

"So he really is quite strong then. Since you could not tell the spell had been placed, you fought with minimal power and so he took the advantage," Tranquility thought out loud. Cosmos came back from a train of thought.

"What did he do?" she asked Saturn. The girl turned to her.

"Don't look at me like that. He caught you when your power was probably below his- _far_ below his. The Youkai must have done something to you. I want to know what he did." Saturn took on a pained look.

"Is that why you were crying?" Meiyo now asked. If looks could murder, Marine would have faced the anguish millions of time when he received Saturn's glare.

"I demand to know this instant," Cosmos said in a deathly voice. Saturn knew better than to turn down an order from her princess. Wincing, she summoned her wings. Cosmos looked at them while Meiyo looked away and Tranquility closed his eyes.

Her black wings were robbed of their beauty. They were torn into shreds as they gently flapped in the breeze. Feathers fell down, weighted down by thick ruby blood. Cosmos walked closer, reached out to one wing and ran a hand down the broken frame bones. Cosmos continued her examination by inspecting the places where there once used to be feathers. She felt the skin that had once been one instead of many. Saturn tried to not weep, but still tears framed her face. Cosmos took a step back.

"They've broken - no, they've _shredded_- your wings," she said. Saturn nodded.

"That is why you needed Midnight," Cosmos continued. Saturn nodded once more.

"Our wings are so important to our fights. We need our wings…" Saturn could not keep it in anymore. She let out one sob and then sunk to the floor and cried her eyes out. Cosmos caught her glaive in time.

"He… he took them. He took my wings," Saturn cried. She banged the pavement with her fists repetitively.

"HE TOOK THEM! HE TOOK MY WINGS! I WANT THEM BACK!" Saturn screamed out in fury. Cosmos put away her staff and the glaive and knelt down by Saturn.

"You must stop this now," she said. Saturn raised her head.

"It hurts. It hurts so much!" Cosmos took the girl in her arms. Saturn cried more fiercely.

"Shh, don't cry anymore. They will come back," she soothed.

"Can't I heal them? Can't you?" Saturn begged. Cosmos griped the girl tighter.

"I'm sorry, my friend. Our wings are not like our bodies. They cannot just be healed. You must let them re-grow on their own."

"_No!_" Saturn pushed Cosmos away and stood up. She hugged herself as the words sank in more.

"No, no, no! **NO!**" Cosmos watched as Saturn ran away from the place.

"You will not go after her?" Tranquility asked. Cosmos beckoned Midnight to come.

"Watch after your mistress, Midnight. When she is calm, bring her to me. Until then, protect and make sure she stays away from danger." Midnight neighed and the galloped off after Saturn. Cosmos waited a few minutes before calling forth her staff and engrossing herself in her thoughts. While she did this, she left herself wide open for an attack. This was the opportunity for an enemy to strike and that is just what one did.

"Meiyo!" Tranquility called as he noticed the Youkai. Marine was about to take out his weapon when Cosmos cut the air with her staff. The Youkai was sent into a tree. Cosmos made a small ball of energy in her hands and launched it at it. The Youkai dodged it and landed in front of Cosmos.

"A little bit bloody, aren't we?" he grinned as he noticed Cosmos.

"Yes, your hands carry a heavy penalty," Cosmos answered.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Cosmos scowled and took a fighting stance. Magically, her staff became a sword shining with its own light.

"You took my soldier's wings." With deadly accuracy, she rammed the sword into the Youkai's head and twisted it. With no regard to the screams cutting the air, she took her weapon out and transformed it back to its original form.

"You should feel honored," she began, "not many people see my blade in battle. Only my adversary, Chaos, has seen it. Shame that it causes instant death when a Youkai brushes against it." The Youkai took one last look at Cosmos before exploding and adding its blood to Cosmos. The Knights moved away in time to not get splattered. Cosmos waved her hand and immediately, her appearance was normal. As the Knights came closer to her, she called out her wings and flapped them a bit. It was time to find Saturn.

"Wings could be called your trademarks," Tranquility said as he approached her. Cosmos paid him no heed as she located Saturn.

"You both look more like angels than warriors," Meiyo whispered. Cosmos looked to him and stared in a deadly way.

"Angels we are not even remotely close to being." Wings wide open; she jumped and flew off, leaving two Knights alone to wonder.

&

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	30. Lullaby of Irony

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 29

Lullaby

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own the little song here.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Where's Hotaru?" Yami asked Serenity.

"She's in her room. I did not see thee come in," she said as she slammed shut her books. Yami gave them a look. They were the same books he had seen them looking over the first night they arrived at Castle Melody.

"Why is it that you don't want anyone to see these books?" he asked as he came closer. Serenity stood and began putting them into a cabinet by her. It was then that Yami remembered where he was, the library. He had never seen cabinets before, so he guessed they were new. As he reached for one of the old-looking books, Serenity intercepted.

"I'd appreciate it if thou kept thy hands away from these books." Yami frowned.

"Is there something that you and Hotaru are hiding?"

"No more than what thou and Yugi may be," Serenity readily answered. Yami said no more. The girl turned and finished cleaning up. She closed the cabinet with a key she had placed on a necklace.

"Can't you tell me anything about Hotaru?" Yami asked, trying to talk to Serenity once again. Serenity picked up her bag.

"She feels ill, Yami. Father has already excused her from classes for this week. I need to go check on her now."

"I'll come with you."

"I am sure that cannot mean-"

"I'm going." Serenity lowered her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Very well, then. Come." They made their way out of the lazy library and up the stairs. Yami knew he had not scored many points by forcing Serenity to take him along, but that was something he was willing to face. He had no idea how Yugi got so close to this ice princess, but then again, with his innocent infant face, Yugi could get anything he sought after. Besides, Yami wanted to see Hotaru.

"Please do not raise thy voice while we remain here," Serenity said as they reached Hotaru's door. Yami nodded and waited as Serenity opened the door.

"Hotaru?" he heard her call. He went in after her. His eyes suddenly met with darkness and he thought he had gone into the Shadow Realm. Only after he saw Serenity in front of him did he remember where he was. The shadows were really due to the lack of light in the room.

"Hotaru, 'tis I, Serenity," the girl called once more. Searching, he found the bed and immediately knew Hotaru had to be in it. He grew impatient and headed to it. Serenity's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked down to her, he being half a head taller than she, with irritated eyes. Her own reflected nothingness. She tightened her grip and shook her head.

"Wait until she recognizes we are here," she whispered. She moved to his side and dropped her hand. A groan made its way to their ears.

"Hime…" a weak voice asked. Serenity took Yami's wrist and hauled him behind her as she made her way to the bed. She let go and sat down on the bed. Yami stood by her.

"Hey, Hotaru," Serenity whispered. The girl that lay on the bed turned her head over. Just one look told Yami she was really ill.

"Hime, I'm so tired," Hotaru croaked out. Serenity shushed her.

"Don't say anything now, 'Taru. Look who I brought. It's Yami, Hotaru. Can thou see him?" She motioned for Yami to come closer. Hotaru sucked in breath and raised her head.

"Hello, Yami. Sorry you have to see me like this. How was class today? Did Ginger miss me?" she asked, trying to be herself despite her condition. Yami smiled and kneeled down on the floor.

"Class was boring since you weren't there. Ginger did miss you. She was snorting all through the lesson! What happened, Hotaru? Why are you like this? Did you get hurt?"

"Yes and no. I can't talk about it. Hime, when will I-"

"It depends on thee only, Hotaru. I am already doing everything in my power to speed things up. I am trying hard for thee. But, everything will work out in the end. Thou shall see," Serenity cut her off. Yami suddenly noticed that Serenity's voice seemed on the edge of breaking into uncharted territory.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" Hotaru asked. Yami brought his attention back to his sick friend. Serenity, meanwhile, went to the cabinet on the other side of the bed. Yami heard her opening a drawer and taking things out. She came back, gave Yami a glass of water to hold, and climbed into the bed to sit by Hotaru.

"Let me help thee sit up. There, now take this. It'll help," she whispered. Hotaru leaned into Serenity as she sat up and took the pills she was offered. Yami handed the glass of water over.

"Am I supposed to be sleepy?" Hotaru asked, barely audible. Serenity wrapped her arms around the frail girl.

"Yes, 'Taru. Close thy eyes, now, and enter a world of dreams. Try to relax. I'll take care of thee, I promise."

"No, I'm supposed to take care of you. I am supposed to protect you. I promised everyone I would. Stupid thing, taking them away," Hotaru said as tears came to her eyes. Serenity seemed to tighten her embrace.

"Please let the pills work, 'Taru. Thou must stay with me. Go to sleep now." Hotaru let out a breath and closed her eyes. Serenity began to gently rock her. Yami watched in silence as Serenity showed a side never before seen. Hotaru opened her eyes.

"Sing me a song like in the olden days? I miss them," she said. Serenity said nothing but began humming a slow melody…and then…

"_I know how the Moon must feel…_

_Looking down from the heavens-_

_Smiling at the silly things…_

_We put ourselves through…_

_Missing magic each day…_

_And not seeing the wonders-_

_That's how the Moon must feel!_

_I know how the Moon must feel…_

_When she makes someone happy!_

_That's the feeling I will feel…_

_When you smile at me…_

_I'll be floating on air…_

_I'll be beaming with wonder-_

_That's how the Moon must feel!"_

* * *

"How is Hotaru?" Maximilian asked his daughter. Serenity sighed as plopped down into the chair.

"She's doing better than last night. Her wings will start growing now."

"Such joyous news you carry, yet the face you presented it with contradicts it. Tell me, what is it that ails you?"

"Hotaru and I are the only ones in our class. We are Angel-Warriors. Our wings need warmth and love to grow stronger than before. I am afraid that Hotaru is starting to give birth to negative things. I need to find a way to stop them. I am just at a loss."

"Why do you always try and acquire all the responsibilities? They are too much to carry on your shoulders alone. Why not let someone help you with them? Let me take away some burdens."

"To carry so many things at once is something I have gotten used to. In either way, the burden that looms in the horizon, showing its face every time I am at peace, is near. I must rely on no one but myself."

"I can't change your mind, then, if you brought that up. Do what you want, you have my full support." Serenity let out a deep breath and stood once more.

"I'll leave you now, to your own business. Good-bye." Serenity made her way out of the study and leaned against the closed doors.

'I must get Hotaru better. The Youkai are starting to be more active. She must know of them in order to fight.'

"Hey, Serenity," Yugi's voice cut her thoughts. She looked to him. She suddenly noticed that he was her own height.

'I'm losing touch…' she chided herself at noticing her late sight.

"I heard from Yami that Hotaru was sick," he continued. Serenity nodded and motioned for him to follow her down the hallway.

"Yes, she is sick. Do not worry, though. She will be back to her old self soon."

"Can I go visit her?"

"I suppose that is fine. Allow me talk to her before. She will remain in her room until she is better. How go your studies?"

"They're ok. Oh, we decided to not go to the movies."

"Why not?"

"We wanted everyone to go. It won't be fun if Hotaru isn't going," Yugi smiled. Serenity sighed and stopped.

"Yugi, have you ever been depressed?"

"Depressed? Well, yeah, I guess I have. But, Yami was always there to support me, so I always got better. Why do you ask?"

"Hotaru… Hotaru is suffering from depression. Because of this, she can't heal her other illness. I can only do so much."

"Wait, she's depressed? Since when? When did this start happening?" Yugi asked confusion and fear in his eyes.

"Let me explain thoroughly. Come with me to my room. I do not want anyone else to hear what I am about to say." With thoughts racing through his head, he followed her. It was not long before they arrived at their destination.

"Ok, we're here. Please explain what's happening to Hotaru now," Yugi said as he closed the door and sat down on one of the chairs. Serenity sat opposite of him. She rubbed her forehead before sighing.

"Hotaru and I have not had a very happy life. When we were both young, we got into an accident that left her scarred for life. She was taken to the hospital, Yugi. I remember being so scared for her. Luckily, she pulled through and came home. We thought everything was going to be fine now that she was home. Life seemed pretty normal until she suddenly collapsed.

We didn't know what to make of it. She went into depression many times. Every time, I would beg her to snap out of it. Eventually, the attacks became less and less. It's only been a little bit more than a year since the last attack she's had. Now, it's back. I do not know if I will be enough to get her to come back."

"I didn't know of this," Yugi whispered.

"No, we didn't tell anyone apart from the family. Shocking, is it not?"

"But, didn't you have anything left from that experience?"

"I do not think so, Yugi. If I did have something tying me down to that moment in life, it disappeared after my emotions were-"

"Hime…" a voice near death croaked. Serenity looked up and quickly stood up.

"Hotaru, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked as she made her way towards the girl. Yugi was swifter than she, for he arrived by the girl's side before her.

"Hotaru, you shouldn't be up," he gently scolded his friend. Hotaru dropped her eyes to the floor.

"I heard you talking and wanted to see what was happening," she muttered, her gaze shifting quickly to Serenity.

"I was merely telling Yugi of what is going on," Serenity said, knowing full well what Hotaru meant.

"Oh, ok. I think I'll go back now."

"Here, let me help you," Yugi said as he supported her frail figure. Hotaru gave him a grateful smile. Serenity looked on.

"Yugi," she called to him. He turned.

"You may visit Hotaru whenever you want to."

"Thanks," Yugi smiled. Serenity nodded and sat down once more as the door closed. She rubbed her chin before making her way to the door joining her room and Hotaru's. She watched as Yugi placed Hotaru back into bed and said comforting phrases to her. In another ten minutes or so, Hotaru fell asleep and he left. Silently, Serenity made her way to the edge of the bed and looked at Hotaru.

"My friend, I am sorry that I cannot help you when you most need it," she started. She moved and sat down. She pulled back the strands trying to hide their mistress's face.

"I'll make sure you get better Hotaru," Serenity whispered. She felt a surge of negative power emit itself from Hotaru's frail body. Serenity sighed.

"I don't want you to turn to your dark side. I'll make it so that you don't Hotaru. I'll get you help. You'll be fine and your wings will be more beautiful than the ones prior to them. I promise."

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	31. Dark One's Thoughts

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 30

Dark One's Thoughts

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"How is she?"

"She just went to sleep again. There was something strange about her, though," Yugi said to Yami as he stepped into the ancient youth's bedroom.

"How so?" Yami questioned as he looked over his homework.

"She felt a little bit colder than usual…" Yugi started.

"That's how some people who are sick feel, Yugi."

"That's not it, _Doctor._ She also felt…I don't know…evil, I guess."

"Evil…Hotaru? Maybe you're in need of rest," Yami chuckled. Yugi huffed.

"It's true! Why can't you see her as evil, anyways?"

"Yugi, she's much too sweet and innocent to be evil. Serenity, on the other hand…" Yami trailed off.

"Well, I think you're wrong. I think they're both capable of being evil. Remember when we first met them? They weren't very nice."

"True, but we now know it was only to protect them since they were new. Just let it be. It's probably your imagination."

"I don't think so…" Yugi whispered. Yami heard him not as he scribbled an answer.

"Yami?"

"Uhn?"

"Did Serenity tell you why Hotaru is sick?"

"She said nothing other than that she was ill. Why?"

"Serenity just told me something about their past." Yami looked to his closest friend. The homework lay forgotten as he motioned for Yugi to sit down. Yugi sighed and sat down by his friend.

"What did she tell you?"

"It turns out that Hotaru is sick, but could get better much faster if she wasn't with depression."

"Depression?"

"Yeah. Serenity says that Hotaru used to have many attacks of depression when they were growing up. It happened when they were in an accident of some sort. Hotaru was taken to the hospital. She was released, but after a few days, she collapsed. After that one attack, various others surfaced each one with its own bout of depression. Serenity says that she always tried to get Hotaru out of them and that it has been a bit more than a year since the last attack. Why do you think this happened now?"

"I don't know Yugi, but I would like to know one thing."

"What?"

"How is it that you can get information out of Serenity?"

"That's your question? I thought you were going to ask about Hotaru!"

"I am going to ask about Hotaru, but it amazes me that you can do a miracle. Was Hotaru the only one affected by the accident?"

"I'm not sure, but Serenity did let it slip that she was in the accident as well. She never said anything about her being hurt by it too."

"Maybe that is what made her the way she is now."

"But, Hotaru said that she acts the way she does to protect herself and cuz she was given a job by Pegasus's friend. How can you connect it?"

"Think about, Yugi. She might be guarded against everyone because the accident was probably by someone close to them. To avoid having to go through the same thing again, she decided to trust no one. The job could have been to take care of Hotaru and the ones who gave her that assignment was probably a doctor friend of Pegasus. It makes sense."

"It does, but we shouldn't assume that yet. I don't know why, but something tells me that their past is far more complicated than that." Yami looked at Yugi. The youth was staring at the floor with a sad look in his eyes.

"You're right. I guess I just wanted to simplify things quickly. What do you think on this?"

"I don't know what to think. All I want right now is for Hotaru to get better. She seems so delicate. I want to see her energetic like she always is."

"I see," Yami said, a small smile gracing his face. Fortunately, Yugi did not see it.

"You should go to sleep now, Yugi," Yami now said. Yugi looked to his friend.

"If Hotaru knew you were up worrying about her instead of getting her notes, I'm sure she'd kill you." Yugi smiled and nodded. He made his way to the door. As he opened it, he wished Yami a good night.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yugi," Yami responded. Yugi smiled and closed the door. Yami stared at the door for a few seconds before his face darkened.

'So, Yugi can feel some of it coming from her…' He sighed and went to his window. As he looked down he focused once more. Yes, it was still there and it was indeed growing.

"Hotaru, how is it that you are alike me, a dark being?" he asked no one. He could not rally up the strength to tell Yugi he was right when he assumed Hotaru was evil.

* * *

"Where is Serenity?" Yugi asked as the whole group sat down for breakfast the next day. Joey thought for a bit.

"I think I saw her going into Hotaru's room before coming down," he said. Yugi thanked him as he finished telling the waiter his order.

"Will you go see Hotaru today?" Yami asked him. Yugi nodded.

"I want to see if she's doing better. Want to come with me?"

"Can we come too?" Tristan asked, signaling to himself and Joey. Yugi nodded.

"I'm sure Hotaru would like the company," he said, smiling. The boys returned the smile while Yami looked away.

"Yami, are you coming with us?" Yugi now asked him. Yami made up his mind.

"Yes, I'll come along. When are we going?"

"How about we visit during lunch?"

"That's fine," Yami said as the orders came. The boys began making other plans as they began eating.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	32. Beginning of Trust

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 31

Beginning of Trust

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Don't you think that you're taking too many responsibilities?" Maximilian asked his daughter. Serenity looked to him with dead eyes.

"You've brought this up many times, Father. Each time, I answer the same way. I do not think that I clutch a good deal of accountability. In fact, I perhaps carry little." Serenity turned and scanned over the book she held once more. She glanced at a few paragraphs while Maximilian prepared a cup of lemonade for her.

"Did you check on Hotaru yet?" Serenity took the glass cup.

"I did. She was resting peacefully. I imagine Yugi will visit her before the day is complete. Oh, does this hassle you?" Maximilian held in his anger, but his eye convulse violently. Serenity watched as he tried to compose himself.

"I do not understand why you get so incensed every time the topic of Hotaru and Yugi is brought up. Is there something you wish to share with me?" Serenity asked. Maximilian closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's not done, that's all. She is Dark while he Light. Can you not see what it means to have them get so close?"

"I may have astuteness afar my years, Father, but I do not comprehend what it is you're saying. What do you mean by Dark and Light not being able to be within each other's distance? Chaos and I are always close no matter where one of us goes. Yes, we forever fight when we convene, but surely you cannot mean that Yugi and Hotaru will fight."

"You and Yami fight all the time, how can I not assume that?" he asked, irritated. Serenity cocked her head and narrowed her eyes.

"I clash with Yami? That is ludicrous. We simply don't see eye to eye. Yugi and Hotaru are different. They are close friends- best friends, truly."

"I don't want to argue with you. You remind me of your mother and I could never win against her. Just tell me this: why did you stop using the old language? You were using it all the time just two weeks ago." Serenity took a sip of her drink and then placed the cup by her cheek. Her eyes became dim as she searched for an answer.

"I cannot be dejected when Hotaru is like this. It has been two weeks since her incident. There should be some improvement. There is some, do not fret about that, but wings heal much faster than this. Conversely, her negativity is acting up the majority of the time. I cannot constantly see her to compensate this, thus it has grown. I must see to it that Yugi visits her more times to defeat this evil in Hotaru."

"Do as you wish," Maximilian said as he sank into his chair. Serenity took another sip of lemonade and peered over the edge of the rim to look down at the book. Her eye caught an interesting piece of information.

"Father…"

"Hm?"

"What do you know of the _Star Knights_?"

* * *

"Where is your friend?" Knight Tranquility asked her. Cosmos ignored him and turned to leave.

"Why don't we become friends, Maiden of the Stars?"

"Ah, so you have named me," Cosmos said.

"You never told us your real name. It was only natural that we come up with a name for you," Knight Meiyo now said. Cosmos let out a sigh.

"I do not know whether to trust you or push you aside."

"We both fight on opposite side of these things," Meiyo said as he nudged the now putrefying arms of a Youkai.

"They're special Youkai, Star Knights," Cosmos spoke as she turned to look at them. Both seemed a bit shocked at the mention of the Star Knights.

"Yes, I've found out about you. It is not adequate to truly get to know you, but it is enough. You come from a place close to the Holy Cauldron. You were born out of the Holy Nebula, the mother of the Cauldron. Simply said, you are just as Holy and ancient as I am. When you gain comprehension of me and I discover more of you will I be able to settle on what to do. Until then, good bye." Cosmos spread her wings and took flight into the dark night. The Knights looked to one another.

"We're close, at least," Tranquility told his companion. Meiyo sighed and nodded.

"It's a shame. We could really become a great team…"

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	33. Agreement

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 32

Agreement

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Yugi, have you talked to your grandfather at all during your stay here?" Serenity asked during Art. Yugi thought a bit.

"I guess I haven't!" he smiled. Serenity gracefully painted over the pencil lines. Yugi looked down the balcony to see Yami jump another hurdle. Said Pharaoh decided to look up at that moment. Noticing Yugi was watching, he smirked and jumped an even higher hurdle.

'Mister Humble,' Yugi thought as his eye twitched and Yami smirked wider.

"I was thinking," Serenity began. Yugi fixed his eyes on her.

"It might be a fine proposal to allow everyone to take a break from studying and visit with their families. Father might be able to bring the families over for three days and the first day would have no school. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea, Serenity! Everyone would really like that!" Yugi exclaimed. Serenity laid down her brush.

"Yugi, you visited Hotaru yesterday, right?" Yugi nodded.

"How did she seem to you?"

"She seemed really pale, but after everyone go comfortable, she was almost normal. Why?"

"No explanation," Serenity answered. With a thought in mind, she continued painting a portrait of the Saturn Palace. Yugi kept stealing glances to her artwork and wondered where she got all of her thoughts.

"It's really beautiful, Serenity," he commented. Serenity brought her expansive brush underneath her chin and looked at her canvas.

"I believe it is missing something, though," she said. Yugi ignored his painting and took a look at hers.

"It's too dark. Maybe some light colors here will make it better," he suggested. Serenity did as he said and then thought better about it. Yugi was painting in the final details of his space painting when Serenity finished.

"Your painting is done," she called to him as she plopped into a chair. Yugi looked to her. Serenity motioned to the canvas whilst trying to breathe normally. Providentially, Yugi didn't become aware of it.

"I would like you to have it, Yugi. I think it is better if you have it." Yugi stared at her in shock.

"It's yours Yugi, and I will not take it back from you. I think you earned it. Oh, and Hotaru really wants you to visit her again soon." Serenity walked into the classroom, leaving Yugi marveling at his new possession.

* * *

"That's a very good painting, Yugi. What did you get on it?" Yami asked as he watched Yugi place it on top of his dresser. Yugi shook his head.

"I didn't paint it. Serenity did and she gave it to me."

"Serenity painted this? She's good," Yami admitted. Yugi nodded and stood back to have a high regard for the painting for the umpteenth time.

"You know, it makes me remember Hotaru whenever I look at it," Yugi said. Yami chuckled.

"I think everything does."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you should go visit her now. Go check on how she is and then tell me." Yugi smiled and ran out of his room. Yami let a small laugh escape his lips as he made his way to his own room through a door linking his room with Yugi's.

"I've been waiting for you," Serenity's voice said. Yami looked to his chair and saw her there. He closed the door and waited for her to talk for a second time. Serenity dropped her watch and sighed.

"You never make this easy. I need your help in getting Hotaru better. Will you be willing to help me?" Yami frowned and walked to his window.

"It depends. What do you have in mind?" Serenity stood. Her long gold skirt rustled as she walked over to him.

"I need you to make definite Yugi visits Hotaru at least once each day."

"Why do you need this?" Yami asked, unreservedly confused. Serenity looked out the window. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Somehow, I think Hotaru is commencing to think impure thoughts of darkness. She is in nature a dark person, but this is insane. Yugi is a light person alike I. If he can go to her when I cannot, then the probability of her convalescing quickly increases radically."

"I suppose you know I am a dark person, then?"

"Yes, I recognize that. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I merely wondered if you thought I was a threat to Hotaru's health." Serenity scoffed and pulled back rebellious strands of silver behind her ear.

"You are no peril to her. You may be dark, but your intentions chaste. Why did you even think I would presuppose such things?"

"Many people assume that when they realize what I am," Yami said. Serenity studied his face as he looked to the sunset.

"You really like to trouble yourself with scores of things, don't you?" she softly asked. Yami did not alter his position; rather, he looked at her with his eyes.

"I suppose you are an expert at these things?"

"Naturally," Serenity said her voice impassive. She walked to the door and looked back at him.

"I hope I can count on you albeit we don't get along very well."

"I don't know about that. I think we've gotten past the strangers phase," Yami smiled. Serenity raised an eyebrow before leaving. Yami shook his head and went to his desk. On his face was a small grin.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	34. Heart to Heart

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 33

Hotaru and Yugi's Heart to Heart

* * *

ENJOY!

Especially to you, Yugi/Hotaru fans!

* * *

"Tomorrow?" Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Maximilian chuckled.

"I only had everything prepared two days ago when my daughter Serenity presented the idea to me. I did not think you would mind so much. Your families were rather happy to hear they'd see their children again."'

"How long will they stay here?"

"They will stay here for three days. They will arrive at ten in the morning. I hope you all have a very good night's rest. School is canceled for tomorrow and will start up again the day afterwards." Serenity watched as Maximian left the podium and walk into a room adjacent to the breakfast hall. A month had passed since she had talked to Yugi and her persona softened.

"So, you decided to go through with your plan," Yugi said to her. She nodded and made a stand for her chin with her hands.

"I didn't think Father would get this done so soon, though," she answered. Yugi smiled and stood up.

"Why don't we go visit Hotaru? I'm sure she'll like the news." Serenity said nothing but stood up.

"Yami, will you come with us?" Yugi suddenly asked. Serenity stopped in her tracks.

"Sure, why not?" she heard Yami say. She closed her eyes a second and then continued on.

"Hotaru's going to be really happy to see you!" Yugi said. He looked up and noticed Serenity was well ahead of them.

"Wait for us!" he called. Serenity did not slow down; she instead made them run.

"Are you this impatient to see Hotaru?' Yami asked her. Serenity chose to discount him.

"She might be a bit mad, though. We haven't gone to visit her since breakfast this morning," Yugi frowned. Serenity looked at him.

"I don't think she'll be heated," she soothed. Yugi still frowned.

"I promised her I'd visit her a lot. I didn't go during lunch…"

"I don't think Hotaru will hold that against you," Yami said. Serenity was about to say something when a bad vibe rushed through her mind. She dropped her bag and tried to find out what was erroneous.

"Serenity?" Yugi questioned. Yami grabbed her bag and looked at it in surprise.

'This is pretty heavy… What is she carrying?'

"No…" Serenity whispered. She took off running. Yugi blinked.

"Serenity! What's wrong?" he called after her. Serenity looked over her shoulder.

"Go to Hotaru. Make sure she does not leave her room for any reason! GO! She must not leave that room!" she ordered. Yugi and Yami took one quick look at each other and then ran to pursue after Serenity.

"_GO WITH HOTARU_!" Serenity yelled at them, her voice having a frame of ice never before heard.

"Yugi, go with Hotaru. I'll follow Serenity," Yami said to his comrade. Yugi gave a hesitation breath and then turned, heading up the stairs to Hotaru's room. He'd never seen Serenity act like that and was feeling a little concerned for his partner. He burst open the door and saw Hotaru standing, making her way to the door, face surprised.

"Yugi!" she gasped. He scowled and swiftly rushed her back into the room notwithstanding various struggles.

"You can't leave this room," he told her. Hotaru looked at him in bafflement. Yugi noticed her skin. He was taken back.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" she asked as she took hold of his jacket's arm. Yugi smiled tenderly and brought her in for a hug. She let out a startled gasp.

"Yugi, what's this for? What's going on? I need to-"

"You're better now…" he whispered into her ear as he hugged her closer. Hotaru was in surprise.

"You…were worried…about me?" Yugi let out a chuckle.

"Why did you think I came to see you every time I could?"

"I thought Serenity made you come and…"

"No, I wanted to come. I was scared, Hotaru. You seemed so weak. It really scared me. I know you can't tell me what happened, but please, don't make me worry like that again."

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"Just promise you'll come back to classes again, ok?" Yugi let her go a bit and smiled at her. Hotaru blinked and looked down. Yugi looked at her in surprise.

"Hotaru?" he lowered his body and took a peek at her downcast face. She was weeping.

"What… Hotaru, did I make you cry? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She shook her head and looked at him.

"It's been so long since I heard someone say they were vexed."

"Serenity always looked worried."

"She doesn't know how to feel worried, remember? It does me so much happiness to know that a shadow of that emotion loomed over her when I got sick, though I know that is selfishness. No, when you said it, it…I can't explain it… Oh, Yugi, you are just so dear to me!" She let out a couple of tears and Yugi afresh pulled her into a hug, this time to alleviate her.

"Shh, it's ok now. The good thing is that you're better and safe." Hotaru suddenly jerked away, breaking what seemed to be a tender moment between them. She blinked a few times, as if remembering something.

"Serenity…safe…" she whispered. With a fleeting look to Yugi, she ran to the door. Before she could open it, Yugi grabbed her elbow and placed himself in front of the door.

"Sorry, Hotaru, but you can't leave this room." Hotaru let out an exasperated breath.

"Please, Yugi! Something has happened. I cannot tell you what, but I must go with Serenity! Please! Let me go." Yugi shook his head.

"No. I am merely following Serenity's orders." Hotaru fell to the floor in defeat. She stayed there for a few minutes.

"You aren't going to try and trick me into letting you out?" Yugi then asked. Hotaru let out a 'no'.

"So you're just going to give up?"

"If Serenity hadn't ordered it, I would have probably have left the room long before this," she said in a charming childlike voice. Yugi positioned a mischievous grimace on his face.

"What does that mean?" Hotaru looked at him through narrow eyes.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Oh, so now you know what I think, huh?"

"I never said that."

"You were hinting at it."

"Are you trying to get into a war of words with me?"

"Ah, the lady finally understands."

"The gentleman is showing his true colors is he?"

"Did I ever tell you how I really was? Well, there's another strike for you. You really did think you knew me."

"I got close enough to formulate some assumptions, yes, but I never said they were accurate."

"You try so hard to defend yourself."

"Now who is saying they know the other?" Yugi and Hotaru stared at each other in outmost seriousness before laughing together. She beckoned him to come close. With caution, he complied.

"Don't worry, I can't go anyway. I always follow an order."

"Then I order you to get rest." Hotaru let a smirk appear.

"Silly man," she said as she grabbed his jacket and pulled on it, "I don't follow just anyone's orders." Yugi tilted his head to match her own.

"Then what does one have to be to get you to follow an order?" Hotaru pulled more on the jacket until her forehead was touching his.

"Yugi, if you only knew, then you'd understand why I willingly follow Serenity's will…" she whispered as she closed her eyes. Yugi nudged her.

"Why do you like following her orders? You weren't tortured by her where you?" Hotaru shook her head furiously.

"No, Serenity would never do anything like that. She used to hate hurting people, mentally or physically."

"What about now?"

"I don't know. I can't understand her as well as I used to. We were so close before…before _it_ came…" Yugi gently rubbed her cheek with his hand.

"What do you mean by _it_?" Hotaru let out a sad sigh.

"I…I guess I should really say _it _was a period of time… I don't really want to talk about it yet, Yugi…" Yugi nodded.

"It's ok, Hotaru. I don't want you to force yourself to tell me."

"I promise, though," Hotaru whispered. She let herself fall into his arms.

"I promise, Yugi, that…little by little…I will tell you. I will tell you. I know it doesn't look it, but I really am starting to open up far more than before. Someday…" Yugi hid his face in her black locks. She held in a few tears, but a seditious one left her eyes.

"I will explain _everything _to you…"

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	35. Arrival of Information

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 34

Arrival of Information…

ENJOY!

X-xx-X

"Serenity," Maximilian said in surprise. Said girl had just barged into his room with Yami behind her.

"You're…ok," she said. Maximilian looked perplexed.

"Should I not be?" Serenity narrowed her eyes.

'I could not have been erroneous. There was a strong negative feeling here.'

"What's going on?" Maximilian asked Yami, noticing Serenity was off in her own world. Yami shook his head.

"No, it was here. I cannot be incorrect…" Serenity alleged. She went to the window and looked down.

'No signs of anything escaping through here…'

"Father, was someone in here just a minute past?" she asked. Maximilian leaned back into his chair.

"Yes, I had some students come in before the announcement. Why?"

'That could not have been it… The aura I felt was not here at that moment. It appeared just sheer moments ago…'

"Father, I wish you would not continue in here any longer," she said to him.

"Oh and why is that?"

"I cannot explain it, but my intuition says something is wrong…"

"Yes, mine does too. I feel there is something unnatural in the air," Yami agreed. Serenity gave him a glance before turning to her father. Maximilian sighed and raised his hands in defeat.

"I'm leaving. I have already finished doing the latest work so why not. Let me gather these papers and I'll go."

"No, go now. I'll get them for you," Serenity demanded. Maximilian frowned at his daughter's conduct.

"Serenity, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry about. I need to do something. Leave the room," she sighed. Maximilian narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Ok, but this young man is coming with me." Yami looked at Maximilian in question.

"You do not truly think I would leave you with my daughter, do you?" Maximilian whispered to him. Yami took a step back in shock.

"What are you implying!"

"Yes, you may take him, do suchlike, just leave now," Serenity waved him off. Maximilian took hold of Yami's collar and dragged him out of the room. Serenity turned in time to see Yami struggle with her father's hold on him. She stared a moment or two and then focused her senses on the room.

"I know there was something in here that tried to obtain Father…" She looked over his desk with care. She went through the entire room and found nothing. She stood in the heart of the room and crossed her arms. Her eyes looked over the room yet again.

"There's nothing here…" she finally confessed. With thoughts running through her head, Serenity left the room, missing him by mere feet…

"The visitors should be arriving soon," Maximilian said to his daughter the following morning. Serenity closed the book she was studying.

"Yes, and now I know our adversary has to be in the remaining two books." She motioned to said books on the table. They were in Maximilian's private study, waiting for everyone.

"Let's go down now. I'll continue on later," she said. Maximilian smiled to his daughter and followed her out. He didn't know why, but it unexpectedly felt like Serenity was opening up, though under duress. He wondered who could have made this satisfying amend in his descendant…

"I see you all arrived safely," Maximilian said to the guests as all the students and parents piled into the auditorium of the castle. Serenity stood by him. She took a momentary look over the room and noticed Yugi sitting with his grandfather and… Rebecca. She decided to ask him about this later.

"Now, you all have the entire day to show your families around the castle. Tomorrow they will be able to see you during class. Please enjoy yourselves on your stay and abide the rules, please. Good day," Maximilian finished. He smiled at the families and walked out of the room. Serenity sighed and walked after him. Someone yanked her elbow back and forced her to stay. Before she could turn around to see who it was that had impeded her exit, she was face to face with Solomon Mouto. She immediately greeted him.

"It's nice to see you again, Serenity," the old man chuckled. She nodded and looked to Rebecca.

"Good morning, Miss Hawkins," she said to the girl. Rebecca blushed profoundly and took Yugi's arm. Yugi looked at her with a confused stare.

"Y-you don't have to call me that. I'm just Rebecca. I should call you Miss Pegasus," Rebecca said.

"Do as you wish, Rebecca," Serenity replied.

"I think you just gave her a heart attack," a deep voice directly behind her said. Serenity spun around to see Yami looking over her at Rebecca.

"So, it was you," she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yugi's gra- I mean, our grandpa wanted to see you again. I didn't think you had anything else to do since Hotaru is currently sleeping," Yami said. He inclined his head and looked her straight in the eye. Serenity narrowed her eyes further and jerked her face away.

"How do you know she's sleeping?"

"I checked up on her before this. Is she okay, Yugi?"

"I think so, Yami. She's coming around," Yugi replied. Serenity turned once more to see Rebecca lying on the floor. Said girl groaned and opened her eyes. Serenity focused on her.

'Such a strange girl…'

"You okay, Rebecca?" Solomon asked. She nodded and let Yugi help her up to her feet.

"Why don't we go to the common place around the corner? Rebecca can rest there," Serenity said. She motioned for them to follow her as she led them out the auditorium.

"I didn't know this was a door," she heard Yami say as she placed a key into the lock of a door disguised as a painting.

"This is a place made for the family. Hotaru and I come here often."

"So this is where you two hide," Yugi joked. Serenity ignored him and went to turn on the lights.

"Pretty!" gushed Rebecca. Serenity shrugged as she closed the door. The room was elegant, to say the least. A fireplace was crackling in the far right with comfortable red leather couches in front of it. In all the other walls were bookcases lined with books. Two tables made of pure glass were in the left side of the room while another was in the middle of the array of couches. The atmosphere was a comfortable one, though the alien inhabitants felt there was a divine feeling in the air as well.

"You may lie down on the couch," Serenity said as she took cups from the cabinet next to the couches. Rebecca did as she was told and the others piled into the remaining places.

"Where are Joey and Tristan?" Serenity asked.

"Joey is with his sister who's also called Serenity and Tristan is with his family," Yugi said as he studied the books on the walls.

"Here," Serenity said as she handed Rebecca a cup with purple juice.

"Uh…what is it?" Rebecca asked as she took it.

"It's something that will help you get better. Do not fret, it's not wine."

'It's a Neptunian juice made especially to get rid of fainting spells.'

"Serenity, these books," Yugi started. Solomon took a look at them.

"Some are Egyptian!" he exclaimed. Yami looked to the books sharply. Serenity made her way to the books they were mentioning and took one out.

"Yes, it is an Egyptian book. Would you care to see it?" Solomon nodded eagerly. Serenity went to him and placed the book in his hands.

"What kind of drink would you like?" she asked.

"Do you have lime juice?" Solomon asked as he opened the book. Serenity left him to wonder as she prepared a glass.

"What does it say?" Yami asked with anticipation.

"It's mostly about the Egyptian jewelry."

"Can you read these books, Serenity?" Yugi suddenly asked. Serenity looked at him.

"Yes, I can."

"You can read Egyptian?" Rebecca asked.

"If I could not, would I be able to read them? I have read most of the Egyptian volumes in here and in Father's clandestine collection."

"When did you learn to read it? And why do you read the books?" Yugi continued. Serenity shrugged.

"I do not really know. I cannot even recall when I learned the language. Asking me why is not something of wisdom. All I can recall is that I felt something whenever I did. Hotaru probably remembers. You can ask her when she's feeling better. What would the gentlemen like to drink?"

"Why does Hotaru remember and not you? We'd like anything," Yugi replied. Serenity stiffened.

"I told you, I don't know. This was so long ago. Here." She gave the glasses to them whilst she took her own.

"Do you mind if I look at the other books?" Solomon asked.

"I do not."

"Does Hotaru know how to read Egyptian too?" Yami asked.

"Of course. We know how to comprehend a few languages. It was something we had to do."

"I didn't know that," Yugi whispered.

"What is this language?" Solomon suddenly said. Serenity looked to him.

"What do you mean?"

"This book is in a language I've never seen," Solomon said as he came over with an antique looking book in hands. Serenity looked at it.

'_The Lunarian Royal Families_…'

"That hardback is one that Father got. I have yet to read it since I do not recognize the language. Excuse me; I must go check on Hotaru. You may stay here for as long as you like." Yugi watched as she left.

"She's certainly different than what I remember," Solomon said as he sat down. Yami leaned back into the couch and took a sip from his glass.

"She changed her way of speaking," Rebecca noted.

"Yeah, we learned that they only speak that way when something tragic happens to them or their family," Yugi explained.

"Oh, well, I guess that explain some things… What happened to them?" Rebecca asked. Yugi shook his head.

"They haven't told us."

"Well, anyways, moving from your _friends_ to another topic, we-" Yugi and Yami both knew what she was trying to say and glared.

"Don't look at me like that. Anyways," Rebecca continued, "grandpa and your grandpa did some research on the two girls that fight those monsters. I think you'll be happy to tell your friends this."

"I hope it's good. They're getting anxious to learn things about them since the Maiden of the Stars has some information on them already," Yami said as he leaned in with eagerness. Solomon nodded and motioned for them to come in closer.

"Arthur and I found out that…"

X-xx-X

YAY! I got out a long chapter! I think from now on the chapters will begin to get longer. I **_ASSURE_** you now, dear readers, that the chapters are never again going to be less than 10 pages short Nways, I really do hope you liked this chapter. Now, then, on to reviews!

**princess moon shadow: **And as usual, I am very happy that you love them!

**Sailor Ra: **Lucky! The beach…Well, take a drink for me! Have fun!

**Raine of The Darkness Clan: **(Blush) Thanks. I'll check them out and it would be an honor for _me _to read them!

**Vampiric Dragon: **Dreams are always interesting. Though, yes, sometimes they are weird as well. Ah, well, what can you do? OOH! Are you really going to write stories? What about I wonder? Nways, just kep trying. Maybe it's just the site being stubborn. What ever do you mean that it's a 'cult fave'? Forgotten Feelings surely is not readed as much as the really awesome stories posted up here! Hell, it's only a baby compared to them! Heh, here's the update you wanted!

**WolfchildBlazer: **I'm glad you liked the chapter, Ane-san. (chuckles) Yes, I enjoyed writing the little argument. It's ok, Ane-san, there is no need to apologize. School year round? Well, it's not a very bad idea. Are you almost done with school? Ah, so you'll post up new chapters sometime this week, then? (Groans) I won't get to read them until two weeks later. Or maybe I'll make Youko get the chapters for me. I'm sure he can sneak away. Ah, then I'll keep a watch out for the letters, then! I can't wait! I'm really looking forward to writing down the chapter in which Serenity just tells them off for not noticing. It was such a fright seeing Atemu about to be eaten. I swear sometimes I can kill Youko…And then he plays his trump card. Blast him…How do you punish your muses, Ne-san? I'm pretty sure I know who is putting bugs in it. I didn't do anything to him. Ah, so you have info on him…Do you mind passing Koenma over here? I think he needs to feel my wrath now…(Laughs evilly) It's not like that with Kiba-kun, huh? Well, Youko just finished talking to him about fifteen minutes ago (who knew Wolf understood Kitsune?) and that is not what Kiba-kun is saying…I'm going to give it a try with the dresses. Oh, Atemu sent a message, 'Thanks for sending Bakura. He'll be back within three days.' I'm sure he'll be home by the time you read this or maybe later. Nways, I hope he's still recognizable, or else I know you'll want my head! I honestly thought the drawings weren't very good. Ah, so you're definitely the white one. Well, then, I have to be the black one: I sometimes lie…heh,heh…NWAYS, no need to rush on the folder. Take your time. It's quite fun seeing Youko squirm. (Youko glares) Your tail is twitching. I really like the subject of dreams. I think it's quite interesting. I understand what you mean…sometimes I get a headache from all the imagination or get grounded because my head is in the clouds and I screw up something. (Suspicious look on face, but grin appearing) What do you mean about the genetic material? You know, I found out that Youko doesn't like Disneyland. Isn't that just crazy? Sure, I might be 15, but I still love it. … The carts can turn deadly or be used in torture… Téa! Got to go. I need to find Téa… Until next time, Ane-san!

**Funkangel: **Ah, so you want a little chapter made for the dark pair? Well, it's coming up. Just wait. Yeah, I start August 23. Lucky, September…I dunno, having too much free time scares me sometimes. I despise doing chores…Here's another installment!

**Eikyuni Itsumeto Mouto: **Oh, I LOVE the way you described the bonding between Hotaru and Yugi! Yes, I enjoyed writing that little spar. I hope this chapter is up to expectations!

**Flame Ivy Moon: **I ADORE this story. I really love it. You don't know how much time and effort I put into it. I'm going to be really sad when it finally ends…It's weird how sometimes they don't but maybe it's because they don't like how the story turned out. I deleted a few stories because I didn't like them very much. In fact, it took me three four tries to get to Forgotten Feelings. The other four stories were just not up to par. And then, poof! Suddenly I'm writing this really nice beginning that I was REALLY pleased with. from then on, I decided to keep going. There was a time when I decided I wouldn't go anywhere with it, but again, I got out of tat mood with WolfchildBlazer-sama's help. And now, it's thanks to reviewers like you that I'm able to keep going. Thank you so much for the support!

Well, those are it. You know, looking at the chapter, I'm not really happy with it…I don't like how it ends and the next chapter is really interesting, especially for those who like the Dark Couple…

Youko: Don't get any ideas! One chapter every two weeks, no more until you've done what I told you!

Yes, your highness. Well, next week we find out if the story will pause for a while. As I said before, I don't like posting unless I have at least the next ten chapters written. I have chapter 43 written, but writing about 'It' is turning out to be extremely difficult. Adding to that other things, well…It's going to be somewhat like 'make or break'…

Youko: That's why we're getting up early and getting to bed late. We need to finish the chapters!

Yes, yes, I know! I contribute to F.F. just as much as you do, even more! ARGH! OK, I'm sorry everyone. I need to stop now or else I'm going to explode.

Youko: It won't be the first time.

ARGH!

CosmosAngel1

Youko

Next update: August 6. In 2 weeks.


	36. Battles

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 35

Battles

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Too late, fools! I already have what I came for! Better luck next time!" the Youkai chortled as he went away. Cosmos glared at him as she was let go from the thick green vine that had been holding her down to the tree. She gripped her staff tighter as the two Knights came to her.

"This Youkai has better weapons than the last few," Meiyo said. Cosmos let out a sigh as she started to walk away.

"Why not stay and chat a bit, _Sera Senshi_?" Marine called out with a small smirk on his face. Cosmos stopped and turned to face them.

"You learned something about me, then," she answered, her head tilted a bit and her eyes slightly narrowed. The two Knights nodded. Tranquility walked closer to the girl.

"That's right, we know of you and your companion."

"You say you do, but so far I have yet to hear my name," Cosmos said.

"Why isn't Sailor Saturn with you? She's been gone for many weeks now. We can tell that this has an effect on you," Meiyo responded, appearing to be ready for the question the warrior had posed.

"You are Sailor Cosmos, holiest of the Nine Holy Warriors. You are the one who had to live alone for thousands of years. Your friends, the other eight warriors, died in the battle against your only nemesis, Chaos, and gave you their strength so you could banish him away. You have the ultimate power: the power to save everything and the power to lose everything. Such a task presented to you must have had its negative effects quite successfully," Tranquility added, answering her question fully.

"You… you don't know anything," Cosmos said as her voice threatened to waver. She stared at Tranquility's eyes until the sadness in them became unbearable for her to see. She closed her eyes and jumped into the night, spreading her wings to fly away.

'He doesn't know anything,' she thought to herself. She tried to control herself, tried to keep the volcano of foreign things under tight lid. What had caused her to leave? What had caused her to be like this?

The sadness in his eyes

The sadness meant for _her_.

"I refuse to succumb to him," she said through gritted teeth. With this in mind, she headed for home.

* * *

"Hey, Serenity!" Yugi called. Serenity had just come out of a room after de-transforming. She nodded to him as she went to him.

"What is it, Yugi?"

"I just wanted to say hi. And that Hotaru just fell asleep. But, if you want to see her, you can. I'm going to my room, so if you need anything…"

"Thank you, Yugi. Good night," Serenity said as the youth left. She let out a sigh once more and headed towards Hotaru's room, seeking something she could not elucidate.

"Hotaru?" she called as she opened the door.

"Hime," came the soft response. Serenity closed the door and promptly headed to the girl in bed.

"Hey, Hotaru. How are you feeling?" Hotaru turned her head to see her clearly.

"I'm okay, but a bit bored."

"You fooled Yugi into thinking you were slumbering, I see," Serenity said. Hotaru let out a laugh.

"If I hadn't, he wouldn't have left until I really did fall asleep and that means you would not have come to see me."

"Don't be absurd. I would have come to visit you. I have some news to report."

"What happened? Did you get rid of the Youkai?"

"No, I could not. Hotaru, do you remember the initial Youkai we met that was concerned with the Millennium Captor?"

"You mean the one who attacked Yugi's grandfather? Yes, I do. Why?"

"Well, it looks like we did not slay him."

"_He_ was the Youkai who showed up?"

"Hmm-hm. The Knights and I tried to stop him from taking the Soul Flower, but he managed to escape. The enemy is unquestionably not taking any more risks with us. He was to a large extent more prepared than last time to face us and his knowledge on fighting greatly swelled. It looks like we're going to have an authentic challenge on our hands soon."

"What did he say his name was?"

"If I remember correctly, his name is Taric. I do believe we have found our first real challenger."

"That's not fair. I want to fight him… What did the Knights say to you this time?" Hotaru asked, turning away from her pouting.

"Well, it appears they did their research. They know about us now. They called us by name. What's more, they know about me, so they must know about you as well," Serenity said as she looked away.

"That's not good. Do we have any more information about them?"

"I will look into that as soon as you surrender to sleep," Serenity said as she looked back to Hotaru. Said girl groaned.

"You're mean," she sulked. Serenity shook her head.

"I am not, dear one. Now, rest your psyche and drift off." Hotaru tried hard to fight off Serenity's calming magic and failed miserably. Within the time span of five minutes, she was sleeping. Serenity looked at her friend for a while longer before leaving the room. She stayed outside the door for a moment and then made her way to the library.

Once there, she went to the back of the vast room and entered one of the many mini-rooms used to study in comfort. She noticed the fire in the fireplace was crackling.

'Someone was here before me,' she thought vaguely. With heavy steps differing greatly from her well calculated ones, she walked to the center of the room. She grasped her head in her hand as whispers began to emerge.

'This has to stop. I cannot be like this right now. I cannot afford this!' she mentally told herself. She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

'I don't want to remember them… I… I don't want them back… I don't want anything to do with feelings… I'm better this way…'

"Something wrong?" a deep voice asked near her ear. Serenity tore open her eyes and spun around to see Yami standing there. She cursed herself.

'Idiot, letting down your guard. Only the justly feeble ones do that! Imbecile! How could you forget?'

"Something's on your mind, I see," Yami noted as he walked to the table and placed some books down. Serenity looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Yami continued, not really caring if she answered or not.

"I just came to read," she answered. Yami chuckled.

"Funny, you'd think you'd need a book for that, but you don't have one."

"I was going to get one," Serenity replied.

"And when was that going to be?"

"Just as soon as I found a room not being occupied."

"What will you do now that you saw this room is occupied?" Yami asked as he sat down and looked at her. Serenity was about to open her mouth to answer when her senses smacked her mercilessly in the face.

'He is no one I should answer to.'

"That is none of your business. I apologize for intruding on you. I'll leave you know," Serenity finally answered, regaining her cold personality. She was about to fully open the door when a strong arm closed it shut.

"Did you need something?" she asked him, impassive by his action.

"Yes, I want answers. I am not very patient with my questions," Yami answered. Serenity narrowed her eyes.

'That is not right… Yami is always patient…' She swiftly kicked him away. Yami grunted as he got up from the floor.

"What was that for?" he asked. Serenity took a fighting stance.

"You're not Yami. Who are you, masquerader?" Yami looked at her as if she was crazy. When he saw she was serious, he let out a chuckle.

"You saw through it. Damn, I was really hoping you wouldn't. Come on, don't tell me you don't remember me," said the forged Yami. Serenity scowled.

"Answer my question, filthy Youkai," she said with disgust.

"Oh, now that wasn't very nice," he said. Serenity barely had time to react before she was pinned to the ground. She knew better than to struggle and allowed the Youkai the pleasure of having her pinned.

"It's me, Taric," the youth said as he transformed into an attractive youth of seventeen. He had gorgeous green eyes and dark brown hair held back with a white bandana that failed to restrain his bangs, making his left eye be obscured from the world. Serenity was beginning to hear her body demand to kick off the extremely near presence of the Youkai.

"Let go of me," she said in a dangerous low voice.

"No, I don't think so. You're a bit surprised, aren't you?"

"I do not feel surprise, no," Serenity answered. Taric grinned and tightened his grip on her. Serenity could tell her magic was screaming to be let out to kill the Youkai, but… she needed the information he possessed.

"Does it hurt at all? I doubt it does. After all," he placed his cheek on hers, "you are the legendary Sailor Cosmos." Serenity's face remained still.

"You can't fool me, Cosmos. You hate showing emotion. It's definitely you in your human form. I guess Master Laint was right about you. Your Soul Flower should be enough to power the Millennium Captor alone. I do hope you said your good-byes to it, gorgeous, cuz it's gone." Taric raised a hand with sharp nails above her chest. Serenity grunted.

'Not this time, fool.'

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," a very familiar voice said. Serenity glanced around before her eyes met with a previously sad pair of eyes.

"Knight Tranquility," Taric said, taking the words out of Serenity's mouth. The Knight emerged further from the shadows and into the warm light of the fire. He rested a hand on his wickedly sharp blade.

"Let go of Cosmos," he commanded. Taric scoffed.

"As if." He lunged away from Serenity and straight for Tranquility, who dodged and unsheathed his sword.

"Are you ok, Cosmos?" Tranquility asked. Serenity slowly raised herself from the floor.

"You can't be so surprised that I figured out your true identity."

"I think you should worry about him right now," Serenity said as she ran out of the way, trying to keep Tranquility out of her business for the moment. Tranquility followed, barely being spared from the dangerous assault of poison barbs Taric had thrown. Serenity was about to run out of the rather small room when Taric stopped her.

"Going somewhere, Cosmos?" he drawled out. Serenity scowled.

"You know, you are really stupid." The sole of her shoe met the chin of the Youkai. Taric fell back. Tranquility appeared by her, sword inches away from Taric's throat. Said Youkai was glaring at the pair.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me." He disappeared in a flurry of poison gases. Tranquility took his cape and draped it around the two of them as a shield against the noxious gases. Serenity found herself in his hold. She sheltered her mouth as she smelt some of the gases penetrate through the cloak of the Knight. She coughed a few times and waited until Tranquility finally lowered his heavy barrier. Upon doing so, she walked out of his grasp.

"You didn't inhale any did you?" he asked. Serenity shook her head.

"Good; I would have been surprised if you had." Serenity turned to look at him only to find herself in another outlandish position. Tranquility had her trapped against the wall with all her exits blocked out. Serenity drew in a breath. How often did men need to do this?

"You're going to have to answer my questions one night or another. Meiyo and I only want to become your friends." Serenity frowned.

"Before you go telling me this, I need an answer."

"You want to know how I figured it out."

"Precisely. Why do you think I am someone I am not?" She could let no one know of her secret, not yet. She needed to protect Hotaru…

"You are Cosmos. You look so much alike her, it's frightening."

"Yet, I am not her," Serenity said as she turned her head to the left, but her eyes focused on him. Tranquility frowned.

"You are her. You _have_ to be her."

"Oh? And why _must_ I be her?" Tranquility gazed into her eyes.

"You have to be her, because if you aren't the-"

"What do you do now, Tranquility?" a voice asked. Tranquility and Serenity turned to see a silhouette of a girl standing nearby, in the shadows. The outline was clearly of-

"Sailor Cosmos…" the Knight murmured. Serenity looked to him.

"Did I not say you accused me wrong?" The silhouette gave out a scoff and took off. Tranquility was about to go after her, but looked back to Serenity.

"Sleep well," he bid. Serenity looked at him with empty eyes before suddenly becoming prey of Sleep…

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	37. Serenity's Findings

**

* * *

******

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 36

Serenity's Findings

* * *

The story flows much better than before with the revisions made here.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Good morning, Serenity!" She turned to see an energetic Yugi bounce to her, a smile on his face. She nodded to him, once more moving in the direction she had been headed.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Are you going down to eat breakfast?"

"I suppose I am."

"Then, we'll come with you." Serenity noticed Yami, Solomon, and Rebecca behind him. She said nothing to confirm his request, merely walked down the hall. Yugi motioned for everyone to follow.

"Hey, Serenity? Where did you go for the rest of the day after you left Hotaru?" Yugi asked. Serenity tilted her head.

"I needed to run some errands for Father. I did not come back until around eleven."

"Aren't you tired? You only had seven hours of sleep!" Rebecca said. Serenity shrugged her shoulders a bit. The girl would soon remember that Serenity rarely allowed her shadow emotions get their way with her.

Solomon cleared his throat: "There are classes today, right?" Yugi and Yami's groans were enough of an answer. Serenity nodded to further the response.

"That's great! I get to see you two working!" Rebecca giggled. Serenity closed herself off as she heard Rebecca beginning her taunting. This way she remained until they reached their destination. Serenity led them to table and motioned for a waiter.

"How cool!" Rebecca exclaimed as the waiter came forth. Serenity took the menus, gave everyone one, and looked over them.

"This is a very good balance of breakfast foods!" Solomon commented.

"I'll have the Tsuki breakfast plate, please," Serenity said. The others looked at it and raised their eyebrows in question.

"I'm not sure what to make of your decision since I do not understand the names of the meal," Yami said to her. Serenity let out a sigh.

"I have not the energy to discuss anything with you right now. Just let me be for the moment," she said to him. The encounters she had had the night before had left her with little energy. This troubled her since she was not one who could waste her energy in one night.

'It must be due to the fact that I have not bathed in the stars' light for a long period of time,' she thought to herself.

"Good morning, daughter," her father's voice said from her left. She turned her head and saw her father standing there, strained look on his face, as if debating whether his choice was wrong or right.

"Good morning, Father. Please, join us for breakfast," she replied, knowing she'd get her answers.

"Actually, I came to get you, Serenity." The girl looked at her father with piercing eyes.

"What is it that you want from me?" she asked cautiously. His actions made her wary of what he would reveal this time. Maximilian shook his head and merely motioned for her to follow him. She dropped her napkin and followed him out the room into his private study, leaving the others to stare in curiosity.

* * *

"It is time you saw this," Maximilian said as he gestured to a book in the desk. Serenity looked at her father before taking the book and sitting down to read it. Her hand caressed the front, feeling the cool cover.

"I have excused you from your classes. I am sure you can make them up. It is imperative that you read that," Maximilian said as he noticed Serenity beginning to argue. Serenity raised an eyebrow and opened the book.

"I'll leave you alone now," Maximilian said as he shut the door. Serenity read the title, already forgetting of her father.

_**Questions of the Past**_

Astrum Noctilua

'Sounds interesting enough.' She turned the page and immediately let out a small gasp as a bright light emitted from the book. She held the book out to arm's length as she tried to see what exactly it was that was causing the light.

'It's the book itself.' Serenity grunted as the light intensified. Deciding to take control over the situation, she brought out her own power. The light immediately dimmed and then flickered out. The book was open, innocent, as if any other random book. Serenity sighed as she could finally read the contents of the book.

'Uhhmm… _Index_… _Selections_… _Problems: Gracia and Rayma Gods_… _Beginnings of Chaos and Cosmos_…' This last one caught her attention. She quarreled with herself on whether to go to the selection and read more about the liaison amid herself and Chaos or carry on reading the additional selections. Necessity won out and she continued looking over the list, telling herself she would please her questions about her origins later.

'_Attraction between Light and Darkness_… _Why Power Often Goes Awry_… _Birth of the Holy - Nebula and Cauldron: Why and Where_… _Destructive Magical Beings: Forever Gone or Able to Come Back?_...' Serenity narrowed her eyes. The last two screamed out for her to read about, but she once again ignored the latter to examine the problems she needed to solve currently. She looked once more to the page number by the selection and turned to it. Another index greeted her. She scanned the page. There, near the bottom, underneath the title "_Most Dangerous Beings_", was the thing she had spent weeks searching for…

"_The Millennium Captor_," she murmured. She took another look to the door to make sure it was locked and then turned to the page where the information she needed so was. She began to read…

* * *

'_Although there have been many beings that have been created with magic, few are remembered countless millennia after their birth and even then without some shadow of terror still capable of incapacitating a kingdom. One of such creations is the Millennium Captor. This beast was brought into the living plane near the beginning of the __**Dissipatio Lunaris**__ (the Expansion of the Lunarians) making the Millennium Captor almost as old as Time itself. The Millennium Captor is a relatively large and vicious Pegasus with the ability to turn into any being. When in its original form, it is more of a protective barrier with skin as dark as night. Many failed to notice this and when met and defeated in battle, thought the threat gone. This is not true. Within the aggressive defender is a powerful being that demolished every dimension with the exception of the Lunarian mother dimension, or __**Pax Lunaris**__, named for the peace there is within the dimension ruled by the magical royals._'

Serenity let out a scoff. It was apparent that the author had a thing for Lunarians. She wondered if everyone in the Universe thought the Lunarians were all that great. It would be another topic she would bring to the table when talking to Hotaru.

'-_magical royals. Though he did not obliterate it, __**Pax Lunaris**__ suffered inestimable damage from the battle that ensued there. Many a Lunarian was slaughtered in the most sordid of manners, making the populace dwindle near the hundreds, a crisis that would be carried for millennia. With the Millennium Captor as his pet, __**Dimyse**__ threatened to birth a new Universe, one where Darkness would be law and Light its slave. It is this being that is truly feared, for his existence is the only evidence that is needed to realize the Captor once more lives. With the mere mention of the Captor being alive, this product, this Dymise, would be capable of spreading terror and darkness. But Dimyse was clever – he did not want simple fear, he wanted more, and for this, Dimyse had an arrangement. _

_He would first make his 'mother', the Millennium Captor, for it is understood that the Captor acts as a host to Dimyse before 'giving birth' to him, destroy all who opposed him, saving the finest for last. He would strike trepidation into the hearts of the peace loving Lunarians and force them to kneel before him, signifying Light's bow to Darkness. To make the surrender eternal, Dimyse planned to take the unwedded Queen of the Lunarians. Promising he would stop his destructive monster, Dimyse wed the energetic royal, Queen Darlene. _

_Now, Queen Darlene could never see herself with the one who very nearly wiped out her entire race, but obstinate as she was, the lovely being placed her people before her own selfishness and gave her hand to the threat. With his only obstacle taken out of the picture, Dimyse spread his aura of darkness. Queen Darlene knew of the dangers this aura could do to those of Light and asked Dimyse to take pity in her people - to spare them. Dimyse is said to have smiled at his wife, a somewhat affirmative sign. Suspicious of her cruel husband, the Queen made preparations on her own to save her people. Within days, she discovered upon his plans. Dimyse had no intention of saving the Lunarians. He wanted to make them suffer. Queen Darlene could not keep in her rage._

_During one of Dimyse's meetings with his newly acquired generals, the Queen burst in and screamed out her thoughts. With an intimidation to take him down, Darlene rushed out of the room and ordered to end the torture. Her Highness anticipated Dimyse to immediately execute her and so was taken aback when naught happened. With her persona, she shortly decided she didn't give a damn of what Dimyse did to her as long as her people were out of harm's way and living well. She continued to help until every Lunarian was placed under her fortification. It was not until two days after she was done with her task that Dimyse acted. In the middle of the night, the Millennium Captor went into Queen Darlene's chambers, as she refused to sleep with her spouse, and took her out of the palace the rulers resided in, __**Acerbus Aula**__. The Queen tried with all her might to flee her tormentor, but failed miserably. The Millennium Captor out powered her effortlessly. It took her to the heart of the realm while Dimyse called for every subject to rouse and feast their eyes on their Queen. _

_Queen Darlene was thrown into a cage followed by the Millennium Captor. Dimyse watched from high atop a building as his wife carefully analyzed her circumstance. When she looked to him, Dimyse smirked and ordered for the onslaught to initiate. The Queen was then unfeelingly beaten by the Millennium Captor. When near death, Dimyse would heal her and then let her torture persist. After two weeks of seeing the Captor punish his wife, Dimyse decided that was sufficient of that and demanded _

_for all of those in his army to come forward. Battered and badly damaged internally, Queen Darlene watched as the millions of soldiers marched into the grounds. Thinking Dimyse was going to humiliate her in front of the soldiers, Queen Darlene let herself rest. It was with revulsion that she opened her eyes as she heard she was to be penalized by each and every soldier. Dimyse placed merely a lone law._

"_You may do as you like with her, but she's __**mine**__." _

_It was a year before Dimyse was content. _

_As soon as she was healed, Her Highness took to her rooms for months, only eating enough to stay breathing. Dimyse soon grew tired of playing with his consorts and killed them all. He planned on killing all the children he had helped give birth as well. When she heard of this, Queen Darlene opened her door and faced the Millennium Captor yet again. Knowing she could not win by combating, she evaded the magical being and ran to the room in which the screams came from. Upon opening the door, she was met with atrocious sights. _

_In each cell was a child, being amputated of several limbs and being tortured in various other methods depending on gender; if the child was male they were beaten to the point where they begged for death and being raped and then tortured if female. The Queen looked around for her husband, finally seeing him sitting on a throne, jovial as he watched the scene of Hell. Her character regained, Queen Darlene yelled for a stop to the torture and walk menacingly towards her husband. Dimyse watched as she came forward, her breathing scarcely controlled and her eyes ablaze with unbridled rage. When she reached him, Queen Darlene glared at him with all the odium she had for him. Behind her was the Millennium Captor, waiting for commands from its master. _

"_Something wrong, love?" Dimyse asked then. Queen Darlene smiled at him, contradicting her entire composure. _

"_No, nothing's wrong," she replied. In a second, her hand shot across his cheek. All was hushed as Dimyse slowly turned to face his wife once more. _

"_Take her to my chambers. Do not let her out," he ordered with outmost quietness to the Millennium Captor. She barely had time to react before the Millennium Captor changed shape and dragged her out of the room. While the Queen was locked up, the Captor stood watch, being deferential as always. Dimyse came along after a long wait. He motioned for the Millennium Captor to leave and get more followers and to not to return until it had gathered at least another million soldiers. Without another second, the Captor took off running and then into his original form, taking to Space. _

_For twenty-two years it roamed the entire healing region for capable soldiers. It even went into the recuperating dimensions and gathered far more soldiers than he had been ordered. After sending its master three million soldiers, it decided to go back home itself. So began the last expedition. Being on the nearby galaxy of the one Dimyse ruled from, it decided to rest and remain a while. It was living in comfort until one fateful day. Jaded, it took a walk and met a curious young man of seventeen. This youth strongly reminded the Captor of Dimyse. With the youth was a young woman, also seventeen and who bore a resemblance to the spouse of Dimyse. Thinking he was only seeing things, he ignored the two and continued on. They, however, did not ignore it. Walking home at night, the Captor once again came by the two. Aggravated, the Captor asked,_

"_Idiot brats, what do you want? Do you now know who I am? Move out of my way!" The two youths cocked their heads inwards to each other as a way of asking the Captor to state who it was._

"_Fools! I am the second-in-command of the King Dimyse!" The youths then smirked and brandished armaments out of nowhere. The young man stepped enthusiastically up to the Captor. _

"_How shall we kill him? Shall we kill him swiftly?" he asked his cohort._

"_You are much too hasty. Let's kill leisurely and let it suffer," the girl said as she too took a step forward. The Millennium Captor smiled at this. The two youths seemed to really be idiots. He changed shape and took on a more influential form. He brandished a sword and got into a combating stance._

"_Do you really think you can defeat me? Come and get me," it called. The two smiled._

"_With pleasure." It took only two days for the Captor to finally drop to the floor. So beaten it was, that it remembered the Queen he had beaten not long ago. It guessed it must look that way as well. The two youths stepped up in front of him. The two were carrying little blood on their forms and a devilish grin on their faces. The girl took hold of its head and quietly said into its ear something that to this day is still alleged to be, "This is for Mother." The young man then swung down the captor's own blade and sliced off the head. The two were not finished there. _

_In order to make sure the Millennium Captor would by no means be brought back, the girl demanded they take the body to the holiest place in the Universe. The boy is said to have grudgingly concur to this. He thought the Captor was a great creature that could be used again for his own deeds. Nevertheless, the body was taken to the Holy Cauldron and discarded brusquely into it. As for the head, the young man had the job of destroying it. The girl left him alone to throw it in wile she explored the Holy place more carefully. The boy did a duplication spell and threw into the Cauldron a fake head and keeping the real one for himself, ignoring what his companion had wanted. _

_It is because of this head that the boy kept that the Millennium Captor has been brought back three times since its initial downfall. Dimyse was brought back the news of his pet's death and is said to have wondered who had managed to kill his 'mother'. Even so, he discarded the death and decided to bring back his steadfast servant. Before he could complete the revival, he was engaged into a battle with the same two youths who killed the Captor. When Dimyse was finally defeated in battle, all the secrets of the Captor were lost. It was not until 5 millennia later that the records were found and the Captor brought back with Dimyse within its body. _

_The original creator of the Captor was a dominant mage named Nakya, a woman of Holy background who loathed the Lunarians and passed on her hatred to Dimyse. However, Nakya underestimated her own creation's strength. She had a family and only they have the power to bring back the Millennium Captor and Dimyse. Not even Chaos, the ruler of all that is Dark, can bring back the Captor on his own. This is hard to believe by many due to the fact that the Millennium Captor and Dimyse are everything Chaos represents. This is no coincidence. Just as well, Cosmos cannot defeat the Millennium Captor or Dimyse on her own. This is no happenstance either. _

_The only way to defeat the Millennium Captor is to permanently destroy all the instructions on how to revive the Millennium Captor and throw the entire body of the Millennium Captor and the body of Dimyse into the Holy Cauldron. This is no easy task since there are many directions on the revival of these two dangerous beings that are far more powerful than the embodiments of Dark and Light scattered throughout the dimensions. If Cosmos or Chaos were to face the two on their own, they would depart this life. Only collectively can they anticipate defeating them._

_With Dimyse, the requirements for death are more. Chaos and Cosmos must both use their Holy Crystals and have with them at least four Star Knights that originated from the Holy Nebula; two of the Star Knights must be of a dark persona and the other two of a light persona. Most importantly, two of the Star Knights __MUST__ have in their possession one of the two __**Pulchellus Lluvias**__, or, one of the two tears that Queen Darlene cried when giving birth to her children. _

_It is also vitally important that Chaos and Cosmos have each a trusted warrior by their side and a heart full of love for someone. Without these requirements, Dimyse will never be defeated and neither will the Millennium Captor. The two share a similar bond to the one of the many shared by Chaos and Cosmos. While Cosmos and Chaos will instantly die if the other one does, the Millennium Captor can die without taking Dimyse with it. However, if one dies but is not completely defeated, both can be brought back to life. It is because of this that the Millennium Captor is being brought to life to this day. One can only hope that one day, the requirements will be met and the most dangerous of beings _

_be forevermore defeated. (More on Cosmos and Chaos and relations to Dimyse and the Millennium Captor on Selection 2. For information on Queen Darlene see selection-_'

Serenity shut the book quickly. In her mind whirled around all the information she had just read. She placed the book by her and then immediately dropped her head into her hands.

"Damn it," she curse softly. She closed her eyes.

'…_a heart full of love for someone…vitally important…without these requirements…will never be defeated…'_

"STOP IT!" Serenity yelled as she stood up, her eyes clenched shut tightly.

'…_Chaos and Cosmos…at least four Star Knights…' _Serenity shook her head. The information would not stop whispering itself to her, repeating the things she did not have…repeating the things she _could not _have.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	38. Beginnings

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 37

Beginnings

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Where did you get it?"

Maximilian looked up from his work. Serenity stood in the doorway to one of his many studies scattered throughout the castle.

"The book is no ordinary one. I know that is true. This cannot be from the _Library of Cosmos_. I would have known of this book if it was," Serenity said as she came in. Maximilian sighed.

"What did you read?"

"Stop evading my question. Where is this book from?"

"There is talk of that book being written by the mother of the Cosmos before you. As you know, a Cosmos lives forever until the Stars decide it has been long enough. The book has been in the Lunarian Royal Family for a hundred millennia. It is an heirloom passed down to each princess. It was time you had it."

"Why not give it to me sooner?"

"I was not in charge of when to give it to you. Fate and Destiny presented it to me just a few moments before I gave it to you. Glancing at the Index, I knew you would want to read it as quickly as possible. Did you find out anything?" Serenity stood quiet before her father. The reading was still fresh in her mind.

"Serenity?" Maximilian asked, suddenly worried about his daughter. Serenity shook her head and sighed.

"I learned more about our enemy, yes. The Millennium Captor is actually the least of our worries. Within the beast lies an evil threat named Dimyse. He is the one we must stop at all costs. I need to research more things. Until later, Father." Serenity turned to the door. She hesitated a bit and turned around once more.

"Father…" she started. Maximilian looked up from his papers.

"Yes?" Serenity was about to say something, but thought better of it.

"Ignore me. It was nothing." She turned and let herself out of the study. Maximilian could only shake his head at his daughter's ways.

* * *

'There are numerous things needed to raze this vice. I fear I will not be able to shelter this dimension. The abilities needed are more than I can have.'

Serenity was walking down a hallway, thinking about the new obstacles that had so suddenly appeared before her. She could almost hear them laughing at her, at her incompetence to defeat them. Had she been like before, her entire composure would scream out frustration and…fear. That is what she had. Fear. True, she could not by any means feel it, but her heart told her that the emotion was rapidly breaking out of its prison. She could not however, let it out. She'd be damned if it did.

"I do not have the time for that," she whispered to no one in particular.

"Time for what?" asked a familiar voice. Serenity turned to see someone she had forgotten about in the recent weeks.

"Téa…" The brown haired girl smiled as she came neared. Serenity noticed her walk was one of a cat ready to pounce on its prey.

'I don't think so.'

"Is there anything that you need?" Serenity asked, her voice barely restrained. Téa smirked.

"Yes. I was wondering if you could answer a question." Serenity tilted her head and motioned for her to ask.

"Where is Hotaru?"

"I cannot answer that. Ask something else," came the curt reply.

"What's wrong with Hotaru?"

"She's fallen ill."

"Oh, has she really? Or is this just another excuse to get attention?'

"Ridiculous."

"Oh, but very common, Serenity," Téa said, saying the name with some disgust. Serenity let out a sigh.

"If you need nothing else, I'll leave now."

"I'm not finished."

"Then what else do you need?"

"I want you to stay away from my friends."

"Your friends?"

"Yes, _my _friends. I don't want you near them."

"Who are you to stop me?"

"We can find out."

"Then let us."

"I can make your days a living nightmare."

"I am truly sorry, but my days _are_ living nightmares."

"Your whole life I can destroy."

"It _is_ destroyed."

"So you're broken?"

"I am."

"I can break you even more."

"Just you try." Téa took out a knife. Serenity recognized it as one from breakfast. So, Téa meant business.

"Do you like your hair, Serenity?" Téa asked as she fondled the knife. Serenity backed away. Her hair signaled her out to the demons and Youkai as the ultimate warrior. Losing it was not an option. Especially when her long gone friends had requested she keep it long for them.

"I do. Why is that of significance?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Téa lunged after her. Serenity quickly dodged her. Téa growled and lunged once more. Serenity could barely read her movements.

'Impossible. She is mortal. I should be able to avoid her much faster than this. Unless…' Serenity acted quickly. She let Téa get close to her before taking the hand with the knife and twisted it behind her.

"Did you train for this moment or did someone give you power?" Serenity asked straightforward. Téa chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Téa quickly jabbed Serenity in the stomach and placed the knife an inch away from the pale throat.

"I could kill you right now," the girl murmured. Serenity ignored the statement and looked closely at her. Yes, it was definitely there.

"Pitiful. You could not handle the situation on your own and so enlisted the help of others," Serenity said in a controlled voice.

"What would you know?" Téa hissed. Serenity narrowed her eyes. Before Téa knew what happened, the girl was gone. Growling, she put away the knife and turned.

"You can run, Serenity, but neither you nor Hotaru can hide."

As she left the hallway, Serenity reappeared.

"You may say that, Téa Gardner, you may say that…" A thoughtful look on her face, Serenity continued on down the hallway. She was not done with her tasks, not yet.

* * *

"So, you're going to try and kill me again?" asked the Youkai known now as Taric. Sailor Cosmos began to call forth an attack.

"I am not going to try, I _am_."

She threw it and quickly jumped where she knew he would go to. She would have sliced off a good portion of his arm had he not suddenly twisted and kicked her away. She landed against the rough bark of a tree.

"Tut, tut, tut, Cosmos. Looks like you're getting slow," Taric taunted. Said Scout paid him no heed as she formulated another strategy to take him down. Taric grinned widely as he flew down next to her. Cosmos glared and quickly got to her feet.

"Still standing? My, you're a troublesome one," Taric said with a smile. Cosmos let out a scoff. She began to search for a way to end this. It was 7:45 and Yugi had asked her, _begged _her, to meet him at eight exactly in the private room where only the little group of friends could be in. She needed to end this. Her eyes scanned her opponent for a second before they saw the green of the grass. She got up on all fours.

'Damn. How is this possible? He and I were constant last time we fought. How is it that he has an ascendancy over me?' Cosmos slowly stood to her feet and was surprised when her feet were suddenly unwilling to do as she commanded. She looked to the skies immediately. It was just as she thought; the stars were covered by countless clouds. No wonder she had lost her strength rapidly these past few days.

"I think someone needs a little bit of help," Taric said as he walked close to the weak senshi. Cosmos gritted her teeth as she felt him come closer and heard the brandishing of a blade. She could tell the blade was dangerously close when Taric let out a yell.

"Why didn't you call us to help you?" Before she could look to see who had said that, she found herself in strong arms. They carried her a safe distance away from the cursing Youkai. Cosmos quickly pushed away her savior as her body began to respond in a way she knew it should not. She took hold of her staff and held on to it before looking to him.

"Knight Tranquility," she said. He nodded and took out his own sword.

"I'd like it if you'd leave this to us, Sailor Cosmos. Somehow, your energy is rather low. We don't want to have your wings shredded like Saturn has." Cosmos narrowed her eyes.

"Don't talk about her like you know her," she spat out. Tranquility merely smiled.

"You really do care for her. You just don't like to admit it." She was about to come back with a smart retort when he ran past her and towards Taric. His partner, Knight Meiyo was already fighting. Cosmos suddenly noticed her breathing was heavy.

'This is enough.' She looked to the skies and called forth her power.

"Power of Jupiter, I call upon you. Come forth and let your strength shine!" Deep rumbling came from the sky, as in groaning at the sudden increase in rain within the clouds it held. Cosmos called forth more elemental powers.

"Neptune, guide the water as its master! Let it finally be free!" Raindrops began to come down in the softest of rain. They seemed more like the kisses of a mother to her child.

"Uranus, help along this story of the skies! Unleash the fury of your winds and cut off the evil!" No more were the soft caresses of the rain felt. Nay, the rain was whipped around dangerously as a whip, cutting across the fighter's forms. Cosmos sensed her friends around her and her power returning. Managing to gather enough energy to call forth a beast, she sprinted to where the fight was.

"Move," she called to the Knights in a deadly voice. They needed no other warning. Cosmos closed her eyes as the being she had called sprung from her body and leaped to Taric. Blinded by the fury of the sudden storm, Taric had little chance of blocking the attack. He had no choice but to try and evade the lithe dragon and then later vanish. Cosmos blinked a few times to clear her vision before spreading her wings. It was time to leave.

"Did you do this?" Her wrist was grabbed before she could take flight. She turned to see Meiyo.

"The storm was your doing, wasn't it?" he called again. Cosmos gave him a diminutive shrug and tried to escape his hold. Before she fruitfully freed herself, Meiyo called to her.

"Tell Sailor Saturn to get better soon. I miss her!" Cosmos gave him a look before jumping. She could not help it. She turned and looked towards Tranquility. He was staring at the ground. Slowly, ever so slowly, he looked at her, silver clashing with lavender. She continued the stare for a while before finally flying away.

She was near her home before she let herself think about it. Cosmos had thought she was strong enough to face anything that came her way. Hell, she _had_ to be strong enough for everything. No where could she be weak in. Almost five millennia taught her she was to stand up to anything and not back away. She had followed this guidance to the last, except… except she could not stand to look into those lavender orbs. She could not stand to see the emotions held in them. She did not know why this was, but it almost made her think she was…inferior…

'Stop it, Serenity. Forget about it. That is not something in which to dwell on. Right now, you must get more information on Dimyse and the Captor and get Hotaru back to normal.' These needs pushed back the thoughts about Tranquility back into the recess of her mind. She landed on the roof of Castle Melody and slipped into the window kept just for her and Saturn when coming back from missions. De-transforming, she hastily applied an enchantment to herself to dry her wet and clingy garments. A look at the grandfather clock told her she had five minutes in anticipation of eight. Deciding that was sufficient time, she ran out of the room and down to Hotaru's room.

"Hotaru?" she called as she opened the door. Darkness met her as she made her way inside. She carefully made her way to the bed.

"Hotaru, there are things I need to…" She trailed off as she saw the bed. Empty… it was empty of the frail body it contained. Serenity yanked off the covers and stared as the results supported her thoughts. Without a second thought, she turned and walked out of the room and down to the secluded room where Yugi awaited. She knew she would need help on this one.

"You made it! And on time, too!" Yugi cried as he saw the girl coming close. Serenity raised her head and showed a stone look.

"Yugi, Hotaru is missing," she said softly. Yugi gave her a look of confusion. Serenity frowned deeply.

"Hotaru is gone. She's not in her room. She's gone. I need to find her," Serenity said once more. Yugi shook his head and took her hands in his.

"Come inside, Serenity," he said. Serenity looked at him.

"I need to find Hotaru, Yugi."

"Just for a second?"

"No, Hotaru is missing. I must find her. I need to-"

"HIME!" Serenity toppled over. She sat up and looked down.

"Hotaru?" The juvenile girl smiled as she looked up, her arms around the older girl.

"Hi!" Serenity gazed at Hotaru for a few moments before gathering the girl into an embrace. Hotaru was, to say the least, taken aback at this action. Never had the princess done anything like this. Vaguely, she wondered what had happened while she had been immobilized in her room.

"You're ok," Serenity whispered. Hotaru leaned away from her embrace to look into the silver-blue eyes.

"Yes, I am. When we fight, I'll show you," she replied. Serenity heard the door behind Yugi widen. The rest of the group came out.

"How'd you like your surprise?" Joey asked with an inane grin on his face. Tristan scoffed.

"You idiot. What do you think?" he asked, a smile on his face. Solomon and Rebecca were beaming proudly. Her eyes skipped over to…Yami. He was looking at her intently. She, however, did not mind just now and soon was back to looking at Hotaru. She pulled her lone companion into her embrace once more as a single, poignant tear leisurely made a mark down her face. So diminutive was this tear, that only one individual saw it wane into Hotaru's curls. And deep within this same person, something began to shape…

* * *

_End Shredded Minor Arc_

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	39. Mysterious Stranger, Comical Awakening

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 38

Mysterious Stranger, Comical Awakening

* * *

Enjoy!

_Begin 'Heavenly Interference Minor Arc'_

* * *

It rose slowly and steadily over the horizon. Its rays let it see a building standing proudly atop a mountain's base, imperial air surrounding it. There was some movement around it. Servants were carefully tending to the many chores the castle required to run smoothly. It bored of seeing one muttering to himself as he tried to make sure a rose bush was perfectly trimmed. Its gaze went to the castle once more. Many a windows were open, the silk curtains flapping lazily in the fresh morning breeze. Many of the occupants within the rooms were slowly waking up. It looked to where the imperial aura was strongest.

A small girl was visible as the golden rays drifted into the room. She wore a happy little smile on her face as she turned and let out a sigh. It chuckled as this little picture. How amusing the little princess was. Of course, she was always like this… It decided to leave the young one alone. Clearly, she was dreaming of very happy things. Leaving a small kiss on Princess Hotaru's forehead, it left the room and went into the hallway. So many doors…so little time…decisions, decisions. It grinned and walked to the one right in front of the small one's chambers.

The room was quite neat and radiated a playful and caring aura. Its gaze looked to the painting above a grand dresser. It went to it, clearly fascinated by the dark art. The palace was obviously the building that held the royal family of Saturn. That was clear. Only the Imperial Palace of Saturn could hold that much darkness and still cry out friendliness. It searched for other things to recognize. There, in the background, were three round objects. Upon further inspection, it came to the conclusion that they were the planets after Saturn: Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. It grinned. Of course; Princess Hotaru was very attached to these planets. It was only obvious they'd be included in the portrait of long past. A small groan broke its gaze.

Turning, it saw the sleepy inhabitant of the room. Carefully, it made its way over to him. Ah, he was still sleeping. Another murmur left the youth's mouth as he turned over in his sleep. Another grin grazed its face. How alike he was to the one he had left just moments before. Tired of the energy being wasted by keeping its appearance secret, he dismissed it. After all, everyone was still asleep. Who would see him? He stared at the boy before him. He could tell he was going to have trouble before him. He gave a sad little laugh. Of course, he would. Anyone who associated with them would always face problems…it was only natural…

He ruffled the boy's hair with affection. He was from his land in the East. And he was going to need help if he was to overcome a darkness that loomed ever closer… His thought turned to the next royal person in the room adjacent to the one he was in. Silently, he made his way towards it.

Ah, there was his other son… He smiled warmly at the young twin behind him. He was glad they had both been reborn into the same dimension. Well, as close as being reborn as they could…

He completely entered the room holding the older twin. He remained still for a while, just watching the young Pharaoh sleep. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, though he knew that was absurd, he walked towards the dozing young man. The smile on his face grew as he neared the bed.

Yes, he was still the same. The twins really did resemble each other. Except for the eyes. No, the eyes were different on each one. He knew if they were both awake, he would see the difference clearly. The Prince would have gentle eyes while the Pharaoh would wield serious eyes. Eyes that showed the bearer had grown up far too soon. His heart twisted painfully. He really did not mean to leave them so quickly. It was not something he could control. He sighed and sat down on the bed.

He watched as the older twin slumbered peacefully. Unlike Prince Yugi in the other room, Pharaoh Yami did not mumble anything. He wondered why that was. He was certain they both had the same emotion in their hearts, so what was different? His eyebrows knotted in confusion as he tried to come up with a satisfying conclusion. Failing to do so, he sighed and stood. He had spent too much time in the one room. But, how could he leave what he had left much too abruptly before?

His head jerked quickly. He looked to the youth. He had moved from one side of the bed to the other. His face held a mischievous little smirk. He matched it with his own. He knew what the boy was dreaming of. Oh, yes, he knew that smirk well enough. It was something he had passed down to his offspring. He could only shake his head as he thought about the dream the pharaoh was having. He covered the boy and placed a hand over his forehead. A transfer of power was quickly made. He would need it more than he himself did. He gave another look to the boy before leaving for the next destination.

His body shook as he neared the door. He willed himself to stop, but failed. He hesitated before proceeding into the room of a powerful individual. He wondered what the reaction would be…

He let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the entity sleeping in her bed. He neared her charily; being who he was gave him no protection against the massive power in that petite girl.

He wondered at that. How was it that she had managed to get such power? He knew it was probably the doings of Fate and Destiny. It had been their job to do that in the beginning anyways. Still, he thought it iniquitous.

He now stood at the foot of the bed. He smiled. It had been far too long since he had been able to see the cherub before him. Too long, in fact. The last time he had seen her, she had had golden hair; golden hair that matched his preferred color. At present, she had silver hair. She had taken on the characteristics of her home… She had been such a radiant girl; a girl who wore her heart on her sleeve and smiled at every little thing. Now… now he barely recognized her. She was fortified. From what he had heard from the others, she had forsaken all feelings, saying they were not needed. He knew better.

She cast them off to forget. But, could he really blame her? Who wants to see their friends depart this life in front of their eyes every night as soon as darkness enclosed? Who really wanted to feel helpless as everything was taken away? No one did. Yet, she had been forced to go through just that for a hundred years. Wouldn't any other rational person want to be rid of the emotions? Wouldn't any other person want to push those reminiscences away, to the substructure of the mind? Any one would want to run away from that. Cosmos was no different. He was sure he would have done the same thing.

He brushed away a few tresses away from her face. She was icy. He frowned. Not even Hotaru was this cold. He wondered if this was the way her body had reacted when the emotions had been drained away to the bottom of a heart that wanted nothing with them. Did they feel anything at all when they were taken prisoners, he mused. He chuckled at his questions. Feelings could not feel, could they?

He looked at her once more. She was still a Light person, that much was by no means going to change. He looked to the night stand. A picture frame rested there. Reaching out, he took it and examined it. Hotaru and Serenity grinned up at him. They were in a recreational area. It was apparent that the wind had been blowing, for their locks intertwined as they danced across their mistress's faces. He looked again at the two girls. Serenity was hugging Hotaru as she smiled up to the camera.

A smile on the face where there was none today. He sighed. He knew it was very much possible for Serenity to regain her emotions. But… there was a problem... Did Serenity even _want_ her emotions back? He looked at the picture with more vigilance. Serenity's hold on Hotaru was taut. Anyone could have overlooked that, but he did not. There was a reason to the tight hold. He guessed the picture had been taken shortly before the time of despondency in Serenity's life. She must have known what was going to happen subconsciously…

Serenity was Light. Hotaru was Dark. Serenity was aching. Hotaru was recovering. Serenity was crying. Hotaru was smiling. Serenity was weakening. Hotaru was strengthening. Serenity was alone and Hotaru was searching for someone. He understood. Serenity needed someone. She was too frail to be alone for too long. Hotaru was her pillar of strength. Without Hotaru's shine, Serenity would not have made it through her time. Hotaru was the only one who could help her. All the other scouts could not. They were Light as she was. Serenity did not need someone like her. She needed someone that was the opposite of her. She needed her Dark.

Except… Hotaru could not always be there for Serenity. Some day she would collapse and become the pillar of strength for someone else. Some day she would need her own pillar. What would Serenity do then?

She needed another pillar. She needed to be stronger. He could tell Serenity knew that day would come. That was why she was training herself when she was alone. That's why she was training right now in her dreams. He smiled a sad little smile. Everyone else was dreaming of sweet things. She was not. She was training. When everyone else was at peace, she was troubled. He knew. He had seen her. She was constantly flying out in the middle of the night and visiting her home, the Moon.

She was the Messiah. She could not afford to be weak. She needed to support herself. She needed to be her own Dark. He remembered the one night when she had gone to visit her birthplace. Everyone had been talking about it. She must have been in this dimension for no more than a few hours. She had gone to the heart of the decaying palace. She had paused many times to look around. How could she not? The stones on the floor had once been upright and displaying grand monuments. The entire place had once been a joyful palace. It had been her home.

She had sat down by an altar. The altar was one dedicated to Selene, the ancestor of the Lunarians, her grandmother many times great. In other times, a great painting of the original goddess of the moon had been above the altar. The room had been sacred; only the royals of the moon being allowed to enter. Serenity had spent many days in the room in her youth.

She had sighed and rested her head against the remains of the altar. Her eyes had closed and her entire demeanor had somewhat relaxed. She had stayed that way for many minutes before finally opening her eyes.

"Grandmother," she had spoken, "I am see thou are still here." Her eyes had drifted to where the painting would have been. There was only a blank frame now; the painting had decomposed years before.

"I know thou can hear me. I only need to speak a little before I leave thee in peace once more." Serenity had remained silent after that for a while.

"I know Hotaru won't always be there. I sensed it as soon as I entered this dimension. I know she will leave me. I will have no Dark to balance my Light. I do not know if this is another obstacle Fate and her sister Destiny have provided for me, but I can assure them I will surmount it. I do not know how, but I will balance myself. If I do not…Chaos will win in the next battle. I cannot let that happen."

She had then risen from her place on the floor. Her wings had appeared; she was preparing to leave.

"I will not hold Hotaru back just so that I have balance. I cannot either way. Grandmother, I have yet to find an obstacle I cannot overcome. I plan on keeping it that way. Give me thy guidance in this one. That is all I ask of thee. All I need is to be shown on my way." She had turned around. Her eyes found the round sphere before her. Her wings began to stretch for the ride home. She was about to leave when…

"_Find another Dark, sweet one…"_

Serenity turned quickly, but found nothing. She did not question her sanity. It must have been her grandmother. There was no other way. She kneeled before the altar.

"I will, Grandmother. I will…" She had flown away then, her mission clear in mind. He frowned sadly. Selene had in fact given her the message. She had told him herself. Selene had then asked his sister to protect Serenity. She had accepted. After all, she was the guardian of young maidens. It was then that Selene had told everyone of her plan. Everyone had been slightly wary of the plan. Could it really work? Many didn't think so, but how could they resist the begging of the kind Moon Goddess? They promised to look into it. Sadly, Zeus had stomped it flat.

So the plan was secretly put in motion. Everything was going as planned. Slowly, yes, but according to their planning. He looked to the girl yet again. So much was resting on her shoulders. Not even he or the others could help her. Chaos was just out of their league like she was. He stood up. Again, he had spent far too much time here. He bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll find your Dark, little one, for it is closer than you think. All you have to do is let it come to you. Try to not push it away…" With his advice hanging in the air, he went to the window.

Serenity let out a groan as her mind demanded she wake up. Her eyes fluttered open. She turned and could have sworn there was someone smiling at her by her window…

* * *

Sunlight played upon his face. He groaned and turned over, not ready to release his hold on Sleep. It did not relent. He mumbled something about the damn sun and yawned. His view was hazy as he finally bid adieu to beautiful Sleep.

"Sleep well?" He jumped. His body quickly sat up whilst his eyes searched for the voice. She laughed.

"Oh, you're funny, Yugi!"

"Hotaru! What are you doing here!" Yugi yelped, his eyes contradicting his tone. She grinned as she sat down on the bed by him.

"I'm waking you up, of course. How are you this fine morning?" Yugi looked to his bed stand.

"It's five in the morning, Hotaru. Five! Let me sleep for a while longer." He took the covers and draped them over his head. Hotaru let out another airy laugh as she tugged at the blankets keeping the youth warm.

"Come, you lazy boy! It's time to wake up!"

"No! It's five! No one wakes up in this ungodly hour!" said the young man stubbornly. Hotaru giggled at his reply and stood from the bed. She took the blankets firmly in her hands and yanked as hard as she could. Yugi held on tightly. He was damned if he could not get another hour's sleep.

"Yugi!" Hotaru whined now. He mumbled a 'what'.

"Wake up! It's really nice outside! Don't you want to go see it?"

"I'll see it later, when normal people wake up!"

"Yugi…" Hotaru let out a sniff. He heard it and peeked out from the covers. Big mistake. She pounced at the chance and took the covers from his hands and pulled them. She laughed as he glared at her.

"I knew that would make you wake up," she said with a glint of malice in her eyes. Yugi sighed and thanked whichever god was watching over him last night. He was wearing blue shorts and a blue tank top instead of his usual sleeping gear. Hotaru giggled as she wrapped the thick blanket around her small body.

"This _is _warm! No wonder you didn't want to get up." Yugi stood from the bed and rubbed away the sleep from his eyes.

"Are you going to make my bed?" he asked her. Hotaru shook her head as she marched to the door with an air of importance.

"What makes you think I would do something like that? Someone will come up here and make it. They'll have to bring you another blanket too, though. I'm taking this one." Yugi looked at her before quickly running towards her. Hotaru gave out a shriek of amusement as she rushed out of the room and into her own.

"Hotaru! That's my blanket!" he said as he pounded on the white door. Laughter responded his demands. He sighed and leaned against the door.

"May I please have the blanket returned to me?"

"NO!"

"Please?" he tried again, growing rather amused at this little game.

"NO!" came the more firm response.

"Wazgoinon?" a lazy voice asked. Yugi turned to see Joey's head pop out of his room.

"Hotaru took my blanket."

"At five in the morning?" Tristan's voice asked as the door opened to reveal the youth rubbing his eyes.

"I know! I told her to let me sleep and she wouldn't!"

"What's going on?" The boys stiffened as the unmistakable voice of Maximilian drifted to them. The Lord of the estate made himself known. Yugi's stomach suddenly hurt…very much…

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Yugi jumped in the air a few inches. Joey and Tristan quickly withdrew into their rooms, leaving him alone to face the raging father before him.

"Good morning, Pegasus," Yugi started off. Maximilian growled as he took a step forward. The door by Yugi opened quickly to reveal Hotaru. She was still covered in the heavy blanket.

"Good morning," she said softly. Maximilian's face suddenly lost its fire.

"Hotaru…" She offered him a smile. Maximilian was suddenly hugging the girl tightly.

"You're better…you're better," he chanted like a soothing mantra.

"She is better, Father, but she is not ready yet to be hauled around like so," came Serenity's tone. Yugi looked over Maximilian to see her walking towards them.

"You're already up?" he asked with wonder.

"The sun is already out, isn't it?" Yami asked as he too came up to them from the opposite side. Yugi raised his eyebrows at his dear friend.

'What were you doing up at this hour?'

'Later I'll answer that question.'

"Good morning, Serenity," Yami called out to the girl. She bowed her head in greeting.

"Hotaru, what is it that you have draped around you?" Serenity asked the younger girl. Hotaru blushed slightly.

"It's Yugi's blanket…"

"And why, may I ask, do you have Yugi's blanket?"

"A question I want to hear the answer to," Maximilian said.

"Um… I went to wake up Yugi today," Hotaru supplied. Serenity, apparently, needed nothing else said to understand the situation. Maximilian did not join her.

"Why did you do that for? How did you even get into Yugi-boy's room? How-"

"She did nothing immoral, Father. Leave her in peace." Serenity's tone demanded obedience. Maximilian looked at his daughter.

"I need to talk to Hotaru now. I will need to talk to you later as well," Serenity said as way of excuse as she motioned for Hotaru to enter her room. Hotaru threw a smile to Yugi as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her and entered the room of her princess. She was sticking out her tongue when-

"Hotaru, give Yugi back his blanket. You have your own." Hotaru's face faltered as she looked to Serenity's impassive one.

"Better listen, Hotaru," Yami chuckled as he made his way to his own room. Hotaru frowned and hesitantly unwrapped herself.

"Here you go," she said to Yugi. He smirked at her. She made a face before giving him a smile and bounding towards Serenity's room.

"I'll get my revenge. Just you wait!" she called out teasingly, Yugi laughing as well.

"I'll be waiting!"

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	40. Unwanted Revelation to Dark

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 39

Unwanted Revelation to Dark

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

Silence. It came hastening to her. Accompanying it were memories. Memories she did not need or want at the moment. She needed to find a way to the future, not to the past. Firmly shutting the creaking door in her heart, Serenity turned to Hotaru.

"Do you need proof of this?" The young girl nodded silently. Serenity walked to her desk. In a matter of moments, she was standing before Hotaru with a large, old volume in her hands. Hotaru hesitated before carefully taking it into her hands. Serenity watched as Hotaru inspected the ancient book. She opened it. Light once again emitted from it. Hotaru let out a yelp as she tried to make the book stop.

"Control it, Hotaru," Serenity told her. Hotaru summoned her powers quickly and subdued the light.

"Is it a measure of security?" Hotaru asked as she panted slightly; she was not used to using her power after being bedridden for a while.

"I do not know, Hotaru. It did not cross my mind." Hotaru nodded in understanding and took a careful look at the Index. She let out a little gasp as the title came out to her.

"It is here," she muttered. Serenity said nothing as she made her way to the door. Hotaru looked to her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice wavering a little. Serenity looked over her shoulder at the young girl.

"It is best if you read it alone. Come find me when you are saturated with the information." With Hotaru staring after her, Serenity opened the door and made her way out into the hallway.

* * *

"I did not think you would be up." Yugi looked at her as he came out of his room. He let out a sigh.

"Yami forced me." Said youth suddenly made himself known.

"I did no such thing, Yugi."

"You used reverse psychology."

"You're getting more and more rebellious," Yami commented. Serenity's eyes narrowed slightly.

'That's because he has found his dark in Hotaru, Yami…'

"Were you going somewhere, Serenity?" Yami asked her. She looked to him and then away.

"I don't know. Maybe I was."

"Is Hotaru still in your room? Can I go in?" Yugi asked as he made his way over. Serenity stiffened.

"Yes, she is still inside, but I'm afraid you cannot enter. Forgive me if this causes problems, but she must read something alone right now."

"She's reading? What?"

"Just something." Serenity turned and headed down the hallway. She did not expect the two youths to accompany her.

"When do classes start again?" Yugi asked, opening up a conversation.

"7:30." Serenity answered, her tone saying she would not speak.

"Great, I have two whole hours. Well, I guess I could go tune up my deck or duel with Joey…" Yugi planned.

"Did you forget about your grandfather and guest?" Serenity asked. Yugi let out an 'oh…'

"Serenity's right. We should probably check on them," Yami agreed. Yugi let out a yawn.

"I wonder if Grandpa is even up."

"He might be. He was always up when it was time to eat breakfast," Yami reminded. He looked to Serenity. She seemed to be walking in a daze.

"Penny for your thoughts," he called out to her. She blinked and looked to him.

"Something you needed?"

"Just wondering what has your interest."

"It is nothing. I'm afraid I must leave you now. There are things I must attend to." She turned a corner and walked to the end. Yami watched after her before looking away. Yugi grinned up at him.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Yami?" he asked, trying to control his voice. Yami looked at him.

"No, why?"

"Weren't you going to tell me why you were up?" Secretly, Yugi thought his friend had a problem similar to his.

"Oh, yes. I was out looking for…" A group of girls passed them, cutting Yami off.

"Let's go to the gardens," he suggested. Yugi understood.

* * *

"So what's up?" Yugi asked.

"The sky."

"The sk- Not funny," Yugi muttered. Yami chuckled and continued walking through the path crossing across various flower beds.

"No, but it does answer the question. This morning, I went to check the grounds."

"What did you find?"

"There were no bodies."

"Good, that means Taric hasn't been able to get anymore Soul Flowers," Yugi said in relief. Yami did not share this look.

"I went farther, then." Yugi paled.

"What? Why?"

"We can't just condemn ourselves to one piece of land, Yugi. We can't."

* * *

"Unbelievable!" she gasped. With shaking hands, she closed the thick book. Her breathing was off. Her mind replayed the information once more.

"This will _**not **_be easy. Not at all," Hotaru panted. Just knowing that both she and her princess had to work with…with those _Star Knights _wasn't even the tip of the iceberg!

"This is madness. What do you wish to prove with this, Fate, Destiny?" she called to the two senior goddesses. Not wanting an answer, she placed the book back in the drawer from which it was removed and quickly ran out of the room. Her intent: locate Serenity.

* * *

She found herself leaving the castle and wandering the gardens. Serenity had not been anywhere in the castle. Hotaru took another look back at the castle and then continued heading on to the gardens. Something was nagging at her mind…something was calling out to her…warning her of something she would not like…

She ignored this and continued on her search. She needed to talk to Serenity.

"Where would I be if I was Serenity-hime?"

'Roses.'

She arrived at the rose section of the garden to find Serenity not there. Her mind searched for another answer. The maze in front of her caught the young one's attention. It was secluded, empty, and silent.

'Perfect for her.'

She ran to it, her spirits high. She stopped in front of the entrance, catching her breath before calmly entering it.

"I hope I don't get lost," she muttered.



* * *

Luck was not on Hotaru's side. After not even a minute, she had gotten lost. Despairing, she continued to wander about, wondering if she should risk using her wings.

"Oh, Selene, why does this happen to me?" she whimpered. Her mind chuckled at her. Here she was a goddess with vast amounts of power, stuck in a place as simple as a garden maze. Oh, how she loathed her seniors sometimes… Just as she was about to scream out in frustration…

"This will be a better place…"

"Yami?" Her head shot up, hope in her eyes. She looked around, certain she had heard her friend's voice.

"Are you sure?"

'And Yugi, too!' Not wanting to loose the two, who could be her way out of the place, she headed in the direction in which the voices went. She started to worry as soon as she noticed they were going farther in.

'You two better know the way out,' she thought.

"Ok, this is good enough. Now, tell me what happened," Yugi's voice demanded. Hotaru blinked.

"What's he talking about?" she wondered. Yami sighed. She could hear him lean against the wall of green.

"I went farther than the castle to see if anyone else was hurt around here." Hotaru's mind struggled to absorb this cryptic message. What in the name of Selene was he talking about? Deciding she wanted to overhear, she leaned alongside the hedge that she was certain alienated her from the two youths.

* * *

Yami let out a sigh. He had wanted to talk to Yugi about his findings. To ensure no one would overhear, he had asked Yugi if they could go to a different location. Yugi had pointed out the maze at a corner of the gardens. It was perfect.

"There have been attacks on the outside."

"How many?"

"They're in the hundreds."

"Hundreds?" On the other side, Hotaru's brow furrowed.

"Yes, they seem to have been busy. That's only within fifty miles around this place. Reports are coming in from around the world saying about more people not waking up."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"All of them have had-"

"No. Those are the reports of such things happening. The actual number of people that have been robbed is probably extremely low. It looks like the Maiden of the Stars has not been like us."

'Wh-what?' Hotaru's mind asked. She knew that name. Only three other people apart from her knew that name. No, it couldn't…

"She's been rescuing them?"

"Yes, and only a few have escaped her grasp. Sailor Saturn hasn't appeared in any of the articles I saw."

Hotaru fell to the floor, her body trembling. No, it wasn't true…

"She's out sick, remember? I hope she's doing fine…"

"She probably is. After all, the Maiden is with her."

It wasn't true. None of this was true. This was not Yugi or Yami talking about her and Serenity like they knew them… It wasn't true!

"Do you think the wings can heal? You saw how the Maiden was. Saturn didn't really act out the part of everything being ok…" Yugi said, worry starting to enter his voice. Yami chuckled.

"She's fine…"

Denial wasn't coming easily to her.

"Oh, did you find out anything else?"

"I did. The Maiden, or Sailor Cosmos, and Sailor Saturn are real goddesses."

"Goddesses? Really? Wow, that's pretty cool. I always thought they said that because that's how they were seen as."

It couldn't be true… They couldn't possibly be… Hotaru shook her head as tears fell.

"Are we going out tonight again?"

"I think we should, Yugi. We need to tell Cosmos about our abilities as allies."

"Do you really think she'll want us on her team? Saturn didn't really like the idea," Yugi frowned.

"True, but didn't she say she couldn't contradict anything Cosmos said? You have to remember that Cosmos is her princess and Saturn would do anything for her."

"Yeah. You know, they remind me of Hotaru and Serenity. Well, sort of. Saturn is more… I don't know, more distant than Hotaru."

"And Serenity is easier to talk to than Cosmos. Strange how that works out," Yami smiled.

"Yeah, but they still don't like us."

She couldn't stop them now. Her tears were coming down faster. They just couldn't be them… they couldn't…

"We can ask them to give us a chance."

"…"

"Don't worry. We'll get them to understand the situation. Come on. I was told of the whereabouts on information concerning the Millennium Captor in the library. All we need to do is go to _Astrum Templum_. I got the key to it."

She needed to know. Slowly, she turned her head and found a hole in the ledges. She raised herself to it and peered in, wanting to see her beliefs approved. The two youths were standing there, as she had expected.

"All we have to do is transform. I'm sure Rebecca and Solomon can cover for us if anyone asks," Yami said to Yugi who nodded. Hotaru watched as a bright light erupted from their foreheads, enveloping them both. Her eyes watered again.

"Please, please, no…"

"Ready?" Yugi and Yami were gone. Knights Meiyo and Tranquility had taken their place. Hotaru covered her mouth, afraid her whimpering would draw them to her. She saw as they each closed his eyes and then vanished.

"Oh, Selene," she cried out as she rested again against the wall.

"How could this be? Why them? Why couldn't it have been anyone else? Why do they have to be the _Star Knights_? Why do they have to be involved? Why!" the young goddess cried out. She drew in her legs, sobbing as she continued seeing Yugi transform into Meiyo…

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	41. To A Deity

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 40

To a Deity

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Hotaru? Oh!" She looked to the girl.

"What's wrong?" Serenity had just entered her room not a minute earlier to be embraced by the younger girl in a rush that made her fall back onto the bed. Serenity now noticed Hotaru's shaking form.

"Were you hurt?" Serenity asked. Hotaru shook her head.

"What happened then?" Serenity didn't think Hotaru would answer in the long silence that followed.

"Why?" Hotaru finally cried out.

"Why what?"

"Why do our lives always have to go wrong when everything goes right? Why? It's not fair!"

"Hotaru…"

"It's not fair. The things in the book…Meiyo being Yugi…everything is so unfair!"

"Yugi being Meiyo?" Serenity asked. Hotaru sniffed and looked up.

"I saw it, Himeko. I saw Yugi transform into Meiyo. I saw him…" Hotaru sobbed harder. Serenity hugged the girl close.

"Yugi is Knight Meiyo?"

"Yes… He's to fight with us against everything… Do you know what that means?" Hotaru asked as she broke away from Serenity's hold and standing up.

"Hotaru…" Serenity tried.

"It means he is in danger of losing his life! It always means that! Always! No one who fight with us ever survives. No one!" Hotaru slumped to the floor. Serenity could only stare as her heart screamed to let loose the emotions building up.

"Hotaru, that is enough. We cannot be worrying about that yet if-"

"How can we not worry about it! Yugi's going to fight and he's going to perish! I don't want that!"

"Listen to me, Hotaru. That won't happen if he-"

"It ALWAYS happens!" Serenity was still as Hotaru suddenly became conscious of what she had done.

"Oh, no… no…" whispered the girl as she fell to the floor. Serenity closed her eyes and turned her head away from Hotaru.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she heard Hotaru whisper.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"Who gave you the key?" Meiyo asked as they landed. Tranquility gave him a mysterious smile.

"It's a secret."

"Fine, don't tell me. Let's get what we need and leave. I've got a bad feeling." Tranquility nodded and began walking. Meiyo looked around as he followed.

"Hard to believe this is home…" he muttered.

"Technically, we don't live here," Tranquility reminded.

"I know, but we came from here all those years ago. Funny how you got to leave first…"

"Don't start with that again. You know I had nothing to say on that matter, it was entirely up to the _Regius of Nebula_ to decide. This is the building." Meiyo looked up. In front of him was an elegant building made of the finest gray color. He guessed it was made from the remains of stars. As he walked in, he wondered if the library at the center of the Universe was anywhere similar to this magnificent one.

"Aren't we suppose to look for a book now?" he asked Tranquility as they continued on, not stopping to even read the labels on the books.

"We are looking for a book. It's just not here."

"Where is it, then?"

"It's at the far end of the _Nebule Bibliotheca_, in the darkest of rooms."

"Why? Is it a dark book?"

"It's something along those lines," Tranquility said as they began nearing the back. Meiyo placed his hand on the hilt of his sacred sword.

"We're almost there," his companion called to him. Meiyo looked at the towering shelves, wondering how aged some of the books were. Tranquility motioned for him to stop.

"This is the room."

"There isn't a lock on it…" Meiyo noticed. Tranquility nodded and unsheathed his sword.

"Take yours and placed it next to mine," Tranquility instructed as he placed the sword's point exactly in the middle of the door. Meiyo did as he was told.

"Do you see the markings on the door now?" Meiyo looked closer and sure enough, embedded in the door, were thin lines. A set branched to the right while the other set to the left.

"Follow your path," Tranquility said. Meiyo did. His sword carved out an exquisite pattern on the door as Tranquility did his own. Then, underneath the point in which they had begun, the swords met and darkness appeared.

* * *

"You're right. It does always happen." Hotaru dared not look up.

"We do always lose some friends with us when they fight alongside us." Serenity sighed. She knew that all too well. Hotaru knew that she did.

"Sacrifice is needed sometimes, though. There are some that make you curse the day in which you were born. There are some that make you wish you had never even met your friends. Sacrifices that make you want to know why you were even chosen to carry the responsibility. Sacrifices that force you to look inside yourself. Sacrifices that make you loathe. Yes, there are many. There are some that are mixed and ones that have everything."

Hotaru could not speak. She had managed to somehow hurt Serenity. She knew this. Serenity played it off as nothing, but Hotaru knew that her heart had surrendered to pain in the moment of weakness. She knew that Serenity was recovering from the shock of feeling. She could not help but feel dirty. She had wanted to help Serenity feel again, but not this way.

"Hotaru, there is a way to keep Yugi safe." Hotaru's head shot up. Serenity was looking at the wall.

"You said it yourself. Those that fight with us are the ones who leave our lives forever. But, what if they don't fight alongside us?" Hotaru blinked.

"They'd be spared." Serenity nodded.

"Yes, they would, in theory." Hotaru frowned.

"But, we need them to defeat Dimyse…"

"Yes, there is a problem. We need four _Star Knights _in order to seal Dimyse away. I was thinking over a proposal given to me from Tranquility on joining together while I was out. That would start things off well enough. But, that was before I knew Yugi was Meiyo. Are you absolutely sure with no doubt in your mind that it was Yugi?" Hotaru sighed.

"I want to believe I did not see him…"

"Then you did. This does complicate things a bit."

"Maybe we can find other _Star Knights_?"

"None have shown up other than Tranquility and Meiyo. We need four of them. We had two, but with Meiyo gone, we need three more…"

"They're going to ask again for us to join with them," Hotaru said. Serenity looked to her.

"I overheard them talking about it. Tranquility had gone to check out things and said that people were falling under Taric's hand. He said you were stopping Taric and that they should really try to join up."

"Did you see who Tranquility was?" Hotaru blinked as she tried to remember.

"I…don't know…" She hung her head, her denial already erasing her memory. Serenity brushed it off.

"It's ok. It is only natural that your mind forgets things that would only hurt you. Tranquility we can solve later. Did you hear where they were going?" Hotaru nodded at his.

"Tranquility said he had gotten a key to the library in _Astrum Templum_. Have you heard of this place?"

"I have not. Maybe Father has heard of it, though. He does seem to have some knowledge on things concerning our problems."

"True. Will we tell him of the new information?"

"No. Should we tell him about Yugi, you can most definitely say good-bye to your friendly relationship." Hotaru frowned.

"I don't want that to happen."

"I know. This bit of information will remain in this room. I'll ring up some tea."

"What will we do?"

"Of what? We have already solved most of our problems."

"I meant what will we say when they ask to join us." Serenity placed the receiver down, looking to Hotaru.

"What do you think we should do?" Hotaru hesitated.

"Before everything, I had wanted you to say yes. Now, I think you should say yes, too."

"Are you sure? Do you understand what you are asking of me?" Hotaru stayed silent for a moment before looking to the outside.

"If it means I'll be able to protect Yugi, then I want to have him near me. If he isn't, then the chance of him getting hurt is greater." Serenity sighed.

"Yes, that is true. I understand your reason. It is valid enough." Hotaru smiled and gave Serenity a hug the girl could only try to return. Inside, Serenity was certain her heart was struggling.

'Soon, my friend, you will leave me…soon…'

* * *

"Fun…" he mumbled as they finally saw the room. Meiyo grunted in response. Tranquility ignored the exhaustion threatening to consume him as he walked towards the raised column. He could hear Meiyo try to regain his breath as they neared the gold book lying on top of the column.

"Tell me again why we had to go through all those…things?" Meiyo asked as he sheathed his sword. Tranquility sighed as he wiped away some blood from his armor. They had had to kill some disgusting 

creatures as they had made their way through the darkness, going only towards the golden light that they now saw came from the book itself.

"That's it, right?" Tranquility nodded as he and Meiyo looked down at the book before them.

"This will help us understand our enemy."

"Do you think it'll help us understand Cosmos and Saturn better, too?" Meiyo asked as Tranquility sheathed his blade.

"It might, Meiyo, it might. Help me pick it up." Meiyo took one side of the volume and Tranquility the other. Both were surprised at the heaviness of the book. As the book was lifted, the two young Knights were thrown into darkness once more.

* * *

"I don't like that book," Tranquility mumbled as he came to.

"Tell me about it," Meiyo responded. Tranquility sat up and rubbed his head.

"Look; the book threw us out of the library." He looked and found that it was true. They were in front of the huge building. Groaning, Meiyo stood and held out his hand to help out Tranquility.

"Speaking of the book, where is it?" Tranquility paled and looked around.

"Here," he said as he noticed the volume lying a few feet away from them. He went over and took up the book.

"Wasn't that really heavy a moment ago?" asked Meiyo as he came over.

"Yes, it was. It must have been some defensive tactic made by the creators to ensure the book would not fall into the wrong hands." Tranquility gently brushed off some of the silver dust that had settled on the cover and read the title.

"_Antiquities Universus,_" he read.

"The whole book isn't in that language is it?" Meiyo asked. Tranquility blinked.

"You don't understand it?" Meiyo looked away, hesitating.

"I understand it, but it feels like I should know how to speak it."

"Yes, that is the same with me. How anomalous. Never mind that, though. Let's go back. We have what we came here for."

"All right. Will we stop by the temple first?" Tranquility nodded.

* * *

They arrived at temple alike in size to the library. It was gold and gleamed of divine aura. Tranquility and Meiyo made their way to the inside, keeping quiet.

Inside was nothing but shadows as the only light came from candles shining like stars in deep space. Lying around almost carelessly were various golden treasures, treasures meant for the one being honored by the temple.

"Good evening," a deep voice called out. The Knights looked up to the altar. There was a large statue of a rather handsome god. Coiled red hair atop a perfect shaped face, piercing orange eyes, and a tanned well muscled body, the man who came from behind the statue was the exact replica of it.

"Apollo," murmured the Knights as they began to bow.

"No need for that. Come forward, my children, and tell me of your latest quests," called the deity. Meiyo smiled and walked up to him.

"Why so curious today?" Tranquility asked as he sat on a chair that the god had made appear.

"I am always curious to hear your tales. It has been a long time since any Knights have had contact with the _Sera Senshi_," answered Apollo. In truth, he was interested because of his surreptitious relationship with the two youths, one that he could not tell them of yet.

"We've managed to get _Antiquities Universus_," Meiyo said as he showed the book to Apollo.

"What? _How?_" He had made sure they would not get that book. It contained one too many secrets of its own.

"It was not difficult. All I did was place a spell on one of the Guardians and take their key to the library," Tranquility answered calmly. Apollo's eyebrow twitched. Well, what could he expect from them?

"Are you going to open it?" he asked.

"We will look into it later. We only came to see you," Meiyo said. It was true. Whenever they felt down or confused, they would come here and talk with Apollo. He smiled as he remembered how they had come across the place.

* * *

It had been the night right seeing Saturn's shredded wings. Tranquility and Meiyo had wondered what Cosmos would do when a portal had appeared. Tranquility had without delay taken out his blade and held it in front of him. Meiyo was less cautious and waited for the portal to do something. At that moment, something came out of it.

"Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm," it said to them before materializing as a woman. Tranquility had been hesitant to put his sword away.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Thalia, one of the Twelve Muses and daughter to the God, Apollo. I am very pleased to meet you, Knights." Thalia looked no more than twenty-five at the most with dark brown hair and eyes. She wore a cream robe and a friendly smile.

"You're a goddess?" Meiyo had asked. Thalia nodded.

"I have come to take you to a place which you must see."

"And this place is called?" Tranquility asked.

"It has many names, but you may call it _Astrum Templum_. Come with me. There is much that you have to learn about yourselves." Tranquility and Meiyo shared a look before following Thalia into the portal.

They were not able to see the path that they took to the place, for their eyes were blinded. When they could finally see, they were astonished at the sight they saw. Golden light filled every small crack. The buildings gleamed brightly, radiating their own light. The air itself screamed out magic. Thalia smiled as she outstretched her hand before them.

"Behold. This is _Astrum Templum,_ the only rival of the great _Cosmos Estate_. Here is where all the sacred Knights come to just like all the holy _Senshi_ go to _Cosmos Estate. _This is a birthright to you." Tranquility and Meiyo could only gape in shock. A few other young men passed by them, the swords at their hips signaling their status.

"Hey, we've got new members!" one of them cried out. It seemed like the news spread like wildfire, for within the next ten minutes, the group of three was surrounded.

"Thalia that brought them!" It seemed she did not do as such normally.

"Which Knights are they?

"I didn't know there were any other members left!"

"Yeah, weren't the others killed?"

"They were. Without the _Senshi_, there's no real need for an abundace of our kind."

"Are you taking them to see _him_, Thalia?"

"Who is 'him?'" Meiyo asked while storing the information he had gathered into his mind for later use.

"He is my father, Apollo. Come this way. Hey, move out of my way!" The large crowd laughed as it parted to let through the fiery goddess. Tranquility and Meiyo each received words of welcome from everyone as they passed.

"Come inside," Thalia motioned. They looked up into a temple and followed wordlessly.

"Father has taken a special interest in you two. I don't know why, but he has been watching over you ever since you received your powers. I'm sure he can answer your questions." Tranquility and Meiyo looked ahead to see the enormous sculpture.

"Yeah, that's Dad. He's so vain!" Thalia laughed.

"Watch what you say," a voice spoke. Thalia jumped and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Father. You know it's true, though. Everyone says so."

"Go now. Hera needs to talk to you about some things," said the God of Music as he came forward. Tranquility and Meiyo watched him come closer to them as Thalia vanished leaving behind only gold dust.

"She's the one who took most of my personality," Apollo said as way of starting a conversation.

"You're Apollo?" Tranquility asked, his guard relaxing.

"I am. Sit down, won't you? I've wanted to talk to you for the longest of time," Apollo said as he brandished a few chairs.

"Is that right?" Meiyo questioned, unable to help himself in playing with the god. Apollo seemed to enjoy this as he smiled back.

"That's right. You must be wondering why I just didn't get you sooner. Simple, really. I was not allowed to get you until _after _the Maiden's faithful servant had suffered a great dilemma. I didn't like this little restriction, but when the choice was between being able to contact you after she had a dilemma and the Maiden of the Stars smiling, well there isn't much choice there." Tranquility had trouble taking the god seriously after hearing him speak of the two Scouts so calmly.

"You…_know _them?" Meiyo asked, seeing Tranquility unable to even speak. Apollo let out a loud laugh.

"_Know _them? My dear child, I helped _raise _them! Of course I know those two. How could I forget them?" Tranquility and Meiyo would never in their entire lives be as shocked as they were that moment.

"_Raise them? _You helped _raised _them? Exactly how old are you again?" Meiyo asked, finally regaining his voice.

"You know, I resent that. I'm not so old!" Apollo said, brow twitching. Tranquility let out a laugh as Meiyo did. Apollo looked at them with a sour look.

"That's very funny, children. Very funny."

* * *

After that, they had talked about various other topics. Apollo never once had said the name of Cosmos or Saturn. He instead used the names Tranquility and Meiyo had given them. It was only after they had found out about them that Apollo used their names.

"Come now, tell me," Apollo's voice cut through Meiyo's thoughts.

"We'll open the book when we get back and look at the things that are important to us at the moment. Maybe we'll look at the history of Cosmos and Saturn," Tranquility shrugged. They both watched as Apollo's face suddenly changed into one of outmost graveness. It was one they had never seen before. This made the Knights curious.

"I don't think you should look into that, my sons. That is something you cannot bear, especially the past of Cosmos. No, that is a sad thing, to look and experience Cosmos' past," he said sadly.

"Is it that bad?" Tranquility asked. Apollo sighed and rested his forehead against his palm.

"That past…not even Zeus can handle it. No one can. Fate and Destiny, the ones who gave Cosmos that path, did not know that Cosmos would go through so much. They can't handle it either. I could not even last ten seconds of it. Don't try to see it. You are not yet strong to even last a second in Saturn's past. Don't look into it. I prohibit you from it." Tranquility and Meiyo could only wonder at the past of the mysterious warriors that made even the ruler of the gods cower…

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	42. Key to her Heart

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 41

Key

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Serenity…"

She looked up from her book, seeing the man in the doorway. He seemed a little bit troubled.

"Something wrong, Father?" Maximilian sighed and sat down across from his daughter. He deliberated for a moment before speaking.

"I'm thinking of what to do tomorrow night, since it is the last day the family members are here."

"Why are you asking me this?" Serenity asked as she placed a bookmark in her book. He looked away and then clasped his hands together.

"I was wondering what you thought about having a ball. It would be like the old times. Everyone would be treated like royalty and the dressing would be like in the past. You know, long, billowing skirts, elegantly designed tuxes, elegant food, the lights turned off with candles being the only source of li-"

"Enough. I understand. That would be something you could do. If you want to do that, Father, then by all means do it. Do whatever makes you happy." Serenity took her book and walked out of the room. Maximilian sighed as he placed his arms on the table. He remembered his daughter's words. His head went into the small pillow his arms made.

"But, Serenity, I want to make _you _happy…"

* * *

"Studying again?" She looked up from her book. It was apparent she was not going to be able to finish reading it. Yami chuckled as he came near.

"I see nothing wrong with studying," she answered. Yami nodded as he sat down opposite of her on the couch. Serenity pulled in her legs to allow him more space. Yami, to say the least, was stunned. The little act meant more to him than it apparently did to her.

"How is Hotaru?" he asked, getting back to the world. Serenity pulled her silver hair behind her ear.

"She's a little distraught at the moment. Why the question?"

"I saw her a few minutes ago and she looked out of it."

"Yes, well, it's best if we leave her alone right now. Perhaps Yugi could help her out as well." Serenity looked down to her book and read a few more lines before Yami spoke again.

"You know, every time I see you unaccompanied, you're usually reading a book. Is there a reason to why that is?"

"I read the book to gather information for projects."

"That's right; you have your private tutors for the core subjects. What is it that they teach you? Is it any different than what we get taught?"

"I do not think it is much too different."

'I get taught better fighting moves, I enhance my spells, and learn how to act in a royal court. No, that is no different than what you are taught.'

"Serenity?" Yami and she looked up to see Maximilian in the doorway of the small room. He glanced at Yami – _glared_ was a better word – and looked to Serenity. It had only been an hour or so since father and child had spoken. There was only one thing at the moment that would have him seek her out.

"What is it, Father? Have you come to a conclusion?"

"I have. The plans have been sent out. You are to choose a dress tonight. Have Hotaru help you. The announcement will be given to the rest of the castle during dinner tonight. You better not do anything." Yami could swear Maximilian was thinking of ways to impair him.

"Yami is a friend, Father. Please rid yourself of any idiocies," Serenity said coldly, her eyes glazing over. Maximilian grunted and left the room, not fazed by what his daughter had said.

"And he just takes that?" Yami asked incredulously. Serenity looked to her book once more.

"Take what, exactly?"

"Your little remark."

"I do believe he's used to it. He is, after all, my father."

"Cold as always."

"It is necessary to survive."

"Warmth is also required."

"It makes things painful. It is an emotion best forgotten."

"No emotion is best forgotten. One needs them all."

"Untrue. I do not have them and I have come a long way." Yami scowled as she continued staring at her book, not wanting to continue on with the conversation.

"Your life must be full of nothingness, then, if you care not for your emotions. I wonder how you look back at your memories." Serenity stiffened.

"That… is none of your concern."

"On the contrary, it is very much my concern. You said it yourself; I am your friend now. I keep a very sharp look out for my friends, making sure they are safe and in no trouble."

"Oh, and I fit into the category of needing your help?" Serenity asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Something moved within her heart.

"Actually, yes, you do."

"I do not need you telling me how I am." Serenity shut her book and stared at Yami with her blank eyes – eyes that somehow showed him some inner clash. Yami found himself smirking. His blood was boiling; he knew the sensation. He had felt it a long time ago, when he was still one with Yugi – when duelers came to him, asking him for a duel. He knew this feeling – the feeling of overcoming a challenge.

Serenity heard her body. Oh, she heard it all right. It shivered, crying out to her, heightening her senses to heights she only used in battle – in war. Her blood began to call out to her. She knew her blood. She knew what it was excited about. Yes, she knew. It was right in front of her. Her body reacted like this only when Chaos was in front of her, trying to break her. She looked at the smirk that he wore. He was probably hearing his own body's cries. She glared. She'd be damned if he thought he could break her.

"Enough of this." She made to get up. He took both wrists into his hands and pulled her down, his face close to hers. She sucked in breath, finally noticing the short distance she had for so long ignored. Her heart fluttered , feelings pouring out. She felt them. She paled. She stilled. She was _feeling_.

'Why? Why now? _Why_?' she screamed within. Oh, Selene, she didn't want them! Look at how she was! They were already taking over. Her body was reacting immediately. Her soul screamed. It _felt _things it had been barren of for millennia. It was too much. Serenity could not keep them all in, not as long as he continued looking at her that way.

He watched as they danced in her eyes, as the eyes screamed for them to leave. She let out a groan as her eyes closed, her mind probably being tormented by them. He knew he had unleashed them. He knew, and _oh_, how he _enjoyed_ knowing this. He knew it was a horrible thought, but it was in his blood. His blood was thriving on the sight of this ice maiden unfreezing under his touch. He continued to watch her as she struggled quite bravely to control her inner emotions.

"Bastard," she managed to mutter. Yami's smirk widened triumphantly. He pulled her wrists a little harder. She pulled back. He almost let out a laugh. He had someone to fight. He made a bow, there and then - he would break her.

This was not him. It could not. Or…was it that she had been blind? No, she was not. She had been trained. She had been in _Acerbus_ for two millennia. She would have been able to tell if he was hiding something from her. She should have.

But she hadn't

"Why?" He looked at her. She opened her eyes, slowly. They were different. They were more silver now, though the blue in them shone brightly, as if shouting they were not leaving – they would not die. His heart stirred as those mesmerizing eyes gave birth to tears. He knew she was reluctant to cry. He knew she did not want any emotions.

"I could ask you the same thing," he whispered to her. She pulled on her wrists. The book on her lap fell to the floor. Her breathing came in short and ragged. She was trying to keep the tears in. Yami placed his forehead on hers.

"It didn't have to be this way," he whispered to her. She closed her eyes as if in pain. She trembled beneath his touch. He was too near. Her heart was mad; it did not have enough power to lock away the emotions. She needed help. She needed to lock away the emotions. She could not afford them, could not afford the pain that throbbed. He nudged her. Her eyes opened.

"It should have never happened," she answered. Yami sighed as he slightly released pressure on her wrists. Serenity could do naught yet. Even if she wanted to, her emotions would not let her. Out and free, they were unwilling to give her control, enjoying the taste of freedom after so long. So close to him, she felt her heart slowing down now. He pulled her closer. She let out a gasp. She did not want to be nearer to him! She did not know the consequences. He did not seem to care.

"It was going to happen, sooner or later. Your refusal to open up sped the process, didn't it? You need emotions, Serenity. They are a part of you." He was trying to soothe her. Her heart beat a little slower, felt lighter. She could feel his dark persona beginning to balance out her Light. Her Light…It was out of control. How could he control it?

"I don't want them. I don't want them!" she cried out softly. She let him draw her nearer until her face was pressed against his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. She wanted this power he had within. He could control her Light. Her body needed it, suddenly craved it. It could not control the Light. Both she and Chaos had already admitted to needing each other; as such, they were the last resort for each other when things turned really bad.

"Why? What did they do to you?" He stroked her tresses caringly. He wanted to help her. He truly did. But she would not allow him. She might be in his hands now – within his protection, safely wrapped in his arms – but he knew better. She would not allow this, not when she returned to her 'normal' state.

"I can't say. It hurts. They have to go away. They _hurt_." He loosened his grip. Acting on instinct, she clutched his shirt and pulled him to her. Silencing a victorious chuckle, he pulled her closer, until he wasn't sure where he began and she stared. She cried, silently, slowly. He hushed her as he continued to stroke the long locks.

"You don't have to tell me. I won't ask."

"You will. I can see it in your eyes. I know what you want to do. I can tell. I can see it." He couldn't help the grin on his face from appearing. So, she knew his bow.

"Does that irritate you?"

"To no reason."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why… Why do you want that? What is there in that that brings you victory?" Yami stopped his hand and pulled away from her. He cupped her delicate chin in his hand and made her look at him. She was crying still, though he could tell she had managed to rid herself of some emotions.

"You make it so much sweeter. You won't let me get away with it, will you?" She shook her head curtly.

"I won't. I will not let anyone!"

"That's it right there. You say that, but I know you long for something. I can't explain it, but I know you don't mean that. You _want_ someone to come in and help you. I will be that person." Serenity sucked in air.

"Do you think you can actually do this again? I can assure you I will be more guarded around you now."

"But, you won't really want to be, now will you?" Serenity saw his smirk. Her breathing grew sharp. He was right. Her heart would ache for the comfort he offered. She would want to go to him to be herself – to be balanced.

"You overly vain jer-" He silenced her as he placed a finger to her lips. Her eyes narrowed. He drew closer to her.

"Little princess, you will learn why my name is Darkness. I am not the full meaning of the word, no, but sometimes things get out of hand. I hope you'll be there when something big happens. I can tell I'm going to need your help."

"My help with what?" Her voice, silky smooth, held no trace of emotion. He knew she had sealed them once more. Still, one tear fell, the last of its kind. He watched as it made its way to the middle of her cheek. He leaned down. She stiffened. Slowly, he pulled back.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. Help me control myself." Without another word, he let go of her completely and walked out of the room. Serenity did nothing for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

"Himeko? Are you in here?" Hotaru's voice suddenly wandered in. Serenity carefully reached for her cheek. She gently caressed it as Hotaru came nearer.

"Hime! There you are! We've look for you for a long while. It's lunch time now. Hime?" Serenity said nothing as she continued touching her cheek.

"He did it," she finally said. Hotaru arched an eyebrow as she sat in front of her princess.

"Who did what, hime?" Serenity looked to her, her gaze softening. Hotaru felt her heart stop for that instant.

"Yami. He's the one who can do it."

"Do what?" Hotaru asked. She wondered exactly what Yami had done to make Serenity this different.

"He can _awake_ me."

The very air seemed dead. Hotaru stared. Someone had managed to rouse the strictly held emotions of the Moon Princess? Could that really be possible if she, the best friend, could not?

"Is this a joke, milady? It's not very funny," she began. Serenity slowly shook her head.

"He let them out, Hotaru. All he had to do was stare - hold me. I couldn't keep them in. Everything came out. And then, they were gone. I can seal them away, but he can open them." Hotaru paled. Someone had managed to get Serenity out of her cell. Someone…someone that was not her…

"He kissed me…" Hotaru looked up quickly. She looked where Serenity was holding. Her cheek. Something like no other coursed through Hotaru's veins – through her blood.

"He touched you?" Serenity nodded. Hotaru's knuckles turned white. Her mind raced. Someone else had done what she could not. No, it was her mission to help Serenity out. It was _her _duty…

This feeling was new to her. It swept her completely. She did not know it. It did though. Jealousy like no other was within her. Serenity was still in a daze. Hotaru scowled. It should have been her, not him! _Her_!

Serenity suddenly snapped out of her reverie. She cleared her throat and quickly closed her eyes, checking her heart. Her emotions were captured and she reinforced their cells more now. Finished, she opened her eyes and stood up from the couch. Hotaru scowled as she also stood up. Serenity stopped as she sensed something strange.

"Hotaru…" The young girl jumped.

"Yes, milady?"

"Dispose yourself of those feelings. There is no need for them and I will not allow them to be within you. Should they become a problem, expect me to rid them of you." Serenity walked out then. Hotaru stared at her princess as she looked within. Finding the feeling trying to take her over, Hotaru blushed and ran out as well, going to her pillar of strength.

The book lay forgotten on the ground. A small breeze found its way inside the room, coming through the open window. It was curious about the book. With a childish wave, it flipped a few pages. The book let out a simple light and then dimmed. The breeze could not read books, much less know what it was. It couldn't possibly know what the book said on that particular page.

'_There is talk about a Moon Princess in the future. It is said she will be the greatest one of her kind. Various magicians try now to study her life, to decipher its meaning and course. Most cannot see into the future, finding only a sole image at the end no matter how many times they try: they speak of the young maiden crying and the Gods with their backs to her. With her are three others. Exactly who they are cannot be deciphered. Chaos stands by this girl, signaling to us that the girl will be a Cosmos. Yet, the omen is quite peculiar. What it really means, we have yet to learn…'_

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	43. Argument

**

* * *

******

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 42

Argument

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Hotaru? Uhn!"

Yugi was thrown back into his bed behind him. Hotaru had launched herself into his arms. He opened one eye. She was clutching him tightly. He placed a hand underneath her chin and pulled her face up to his. She would not look up, so it took him a while to see the tears in her eyes. He quickly sat up and placed her in his lap. She clutched him tightly.

'Something must have happened…' Yugi decided to say nothing. Instead, he murmured soothing words to her while rocking her back and forth. He knew better than to push Hotaru into saying things.

"I'm sorry," she finally muttered. Yugi smiled a little as she began to control herself.

"Sorry for what?"

"I got your shirt wet."

"I have lots of shirts, Hotaru. It doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"You're not. I'm your friend. I'll always be here for you when you need me." Hotaru clutched at this simple statement with all her heart.

"Do you mean it, Yugi?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Of course I mean it. You mean a lot to me. I won't leave you alone."

"How can you promise me that? You don't know what will happen. No, don't promise me anything like that. I won't be able to bear it if you leave me alone too." Hotaru let a few tears roll down as she once again searched for comfort in Yugi's arms.

Yugi was a little bit puzzled by the information Hotaru had released unknowingly. Who had left her alone?

"I won't leave you. I'll protect you from wherever I may be." He placed his face into her soft hair. Hotaru only held on.

* * *

"Where's Hotaru?" Serenity turned.

"Hello, Joey. I am not sure. Is there something you wanted?" Joey nodded and took out a book.

"Can you give this to her? She let me borrow it for a project in History class. Oh, and tell her thanks, ok?"

"Very well. Where is your family?" Serenity asked suddenly. Joey raised an eyebrow and before she could take it back, answered her.

"My sister came for me. I don't get along with my mom. Heh, my sis's name is Serenity also. I'll introduce you to her when we get together."

"That's sounds nice. I'll tell Hotaru of your message." Serenity left before he could say anything else. She turned a corner and immediately dashed for the private study in the Northern Wing of the Castle. Her mind being on getting to the place only, she didn't notice a certain person watching her run.

* * *

"She's coming up here."

They looked to her, disbelief in their eyes.

"Absurd," said the head of the table. Selene shook her head as she neared the table in which the Gods were eating.

"I do not joke, Zeus. My descendant is on her way to our dimension." Zeus stood up, his entire body shaking.

"I will not have her in our home!"

"Why not? For years you have shunned her and Hotaru away from us. Why this nonsense? They belong with us!" Persephone cried, joining in to defend the two girls.

"They are not one of us. They do not belong here!" Poseidon roared.

"My descendant will be welcomed here! Hotaru has done nothing!" Persephone argued.

"Why do you fear them so much?" Selene asked, exasperated. This conversation long had been talked about. Zeus walked away from the table, but not before slamming his hands down. The table groaned, but otherwise remained the same. Selene flinched, knowing of what would come. The other seated Gods looked to their leader before turning on her

"Selene, they just don't belong here."

"Why not? All the other Cosmos are here with us," Persephone said. Hades glared at his wife.

"Persephone, the other Cosmos didn't destroy half our world."

"That's the reason to why you won't her come up here? You're lying, Hades. Why aren't they allowed?"

"That's it, isn't it?" Selene quietly said. Persephone looked to the daughter of Hyperion.

"What is it?" she asked the descendant of a Titan, in her eyes a fellow peer. Selene glared at the other gods.

"You are afraid of them, aren't you? You're afraid they might overpower you. That's why you won't let them come up here, the reason why all the other Holy Scouts could come up here and they can't."

"_That's not it_!" Hera shrieked. Selene looked to the Queen of the Olympian Gods.

"Then tell me why."

"You know," Artemis suddenly spoke up, "I have never really understood why I can't help one under my guidance."

"I would also like to know," Apollo continued, "why we agreed to even look at the plan Selene presented us with when we are supposed to not even care for the two." Zeus glared at his children and the other members from his position.

"Enough. She will not be allowed entrance. This discussion is finished." Selene could only glare at her leader as he sat down and continued drinking his nectar.

* * *

"To go there would be stupid," Serenity thought out loud as she stared at the portal. She had arrived at the study and was currently debating whether to go to the home of the Gods or leave it for another time.

'Apart from Selene, none of the other Gods have continued watching over me after my transformation…' Serenity sat down on the chair at hand and stared at the portal as if it would help her come to a decision.

"Zeus wouldn't like it if I showed up unannounced. He'd kick me out immediately. And even if I did get the opportunity to see the Gods, they would turn their backs on me. Still, I must know why they have decided to unlock _them_…" Serenity closed her eyes.

Long ago, after the first battle with Chaos, she had been left alone; her only companions the severed body parts of the dimension's inhabitants. No matter where she went, all she had was debris and death; within her, her friends' Star Seeds. They were vivid reminders that the Scouts had died and given their life force to her – to her because she was not strong enough…

The thought that they had given up their lives because she was not strong enough… this fact was the one thing that Chaos used as a weapon and really hurt her. He taunted, mocked, and tormented her.

She hated it.

She hated the fact that her insolence had been the cause of her friends' death. When she returned to the Holy Galaxy Cauldron, she saw the Scouts fading in front of her repeatedly. Night after night, day after day, she was in constant pain. Every hour, every minute, every second, her mind screamed in agony as the images replayed, over and over again.

When fighting foes that had been left behind by Chaos, she would be asked why her friends weren't with her.

"_That's right,"_ they would respond when she stayed silent, _"the Holy Scouts are gone because their Princess couldn't protect them. They died because the Princess proved to be useless and powerless."_

Everything was a reminder of her lost friends. Millennia passed before her body let go of the Star Seeds. She placed them into the Star Garden within _Cosmos Estate_, the final resting ground of Sailor Scouts. Serenity would walk to their graves and sob…

"_I am so sorry…"_

They were weak, but somehow, her friends had regained some sort of consciousness. They could not talk to her, but their emotions reached her. Serenity could only stay with them for diminutive periods of time, then. She wanted no pity…

It became too much to bear. Her life was nothing but ache. She could not sleep or think without knowing it was her fault the dimension was in the state it was because of her…

Because of her fault…

She passed through Hell.

When fighting a hazardously burly Youma, she had been thrown into an eddy of nothingness. There, she spent millennia. She could see nothing in the vortex; not even her own hand in front of her face. She could not feel it on her face. Her thoughts became hard to discern from what she actually said until they completely merged. Millennia she was stuck in that vortex that came close to breaking her mind…

She finally was thrown out. Confused, angry and alone, she killed anything that came close to her during the first year she was out. With sanity came wisdom. She went into the library within _Cosmos Palace _and researched.

She had gone into a different dimension, _Spatium Vastitas_. She had laughed bitterly at the name. Her very life was desolation. Everything was a constant reminder of her weakness – of her idiocy. Shortly before her a particularly nasty battle with Chaos, she decided to put an end to the misery. She knew what it was that kept her from living normally. She knew them.

_Memories_

_Feelings_

They were the ones who made her suffer and she was sick of suffering…

It was not hard to find the way to keep them away. She went into the room holding the Galaxy Cauldron and there she stayed until she located each and every emotion and feeling concerned with her past. Keeping them in check, she built up her heart to firmly suppress them. When she achieved perfection, she placed them into her hardened heart and locked them. To make sure they would never be aroused, she placed a spell and then prepared a cure, a backup, in case something desperately needed them.

Fighting Chaos, she had managed to enter the realm of the Gods. Upon finishing the fight, they had told her they would never again allow her to be involved with them. They would never again be watching her. Selene had been the only one who had not joined this pact.

That was all she needed. The Gods had openly told her they despised her. That would be her only cure. The Gods would have to look at her again, place their powers in a person, and send that person to her to break the barrier she had built. Nothing else would make her regain her prisoners. Because the Gods hated her, she was sure the day would never come…

Her eyes opened. They had done something. Her gaze frosted. Could they have actually given Yami the power he needed to open her heart? Or was this another twist made by the Sisters? She stood.

"Now is not the time. I will go another time…" She exited the room. Outside, she leaned against the door.

"Why? Why would they start interfering now? What do they want?" She was certain the Gods wanted something. Why else would they pay attention now?

* * *

"What's wrong with you two?" Tristan asked. Serenity and Hotaru had come down to breakfast. Hotaru had left Yugi's room earlier.

"Nothing," Serenity answered in her impassive voice. Tristan couldn't help but shiver. He didn't know if it was possible, but her tone had gotten icier. As Hotaru sat down, Yugi and Yami came into the dining hall with Solomon and Rebecca trailing behind them.

"Hello, everyone!" Solomon greeted. Serenity turned and suddenly clutched her heart tightly. Yami couldn't help the smirk on his face as he noticed the action.

"Where's Joey?" Rebecca wondered.

"He's getting Serenity to come down. My parents are in their room. They wanted their 'private moment' in a fancy place like this," Tristan said with disgust. Hotaru giggled at his comment.

"Feeling better, then?" Yugi asked as he playfully hit her head. Hotaru pouted.

"Yugi! How could you? That hurt!" Yugi raised an eyebrow at her rather well performed dramatics.

"Himeko, Yugi hurt me. Can I hurt him?" she sniffed to Serenity.

"No, you may not hurt him, Hotaru." Yugi smirked. Hotaru noticed how his smirk match the one on Yami's while she pouted more.

"You may, however, extract your revenge in other forms." Hotaru grinned devilishly.

"How are you feeling, Serenity?" Yami asked, his smirk slowly fading. Serenity clutched at her heart tighter. He would not break her again…

"Do you try to torment me? Rest assured your tries are in vain."

"Perhaps…" He went over to her, almost brushing against her. She did not know whether he was doing it to mock her or just because of something else, but nevertheless, she took the seat he had taken out for her.

"I'm sorry…" Serenity's breath caught. Her entire persona stiffened sharply as the warmth of his breath near her face sent strength to the prisoners. Those two words… She caught herself in time. Her spirit tamed, she continued on as if nothing had passed between the one sitting to her right and herself.

"Guess who's here, everyone…" Serenity turned her head along with the others to see Joey with a happy grin on his face.

"Who's here?" Yugi asked. Joey grinned wider.

"I thought you'd never ask! Meet my little sister, Serenity!" A shy, petite girl was behind him.

"Hello, everyone," she said in a soft voice. Hotaru smiled.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you!" she said kindly, walking towards the girl. The honey brown haired girl smiled at Hotaru as she shook the pale hand. Serenity stood from the table; Yami beside her.

"I wonder…" Yami whispered to her softly. She stilled. Joey's sister was saying her greetings to the rest of the group.

"I wonder if you were ever like that…" He moved past her to say hello. Serenity could only stand still as her heart struggled once more.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	44. Talk Amongst Gods

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 43

Talk Amongst Gods

* * *

This chapter always infuriated me because of the way the characters spoke at the end. I think this revision, though it took some time, was well worth it. Now, I don't feel like deleting it.

ENJOY!

* * *

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" The abnormally strong attack emerged from Saturn as she lunged her glaive forward. Meiyo and Tranquility blocked the light with their capes, swords bright with red in their hands.

"How is he still standing?" Meiyo questioned as they saw Taric's outline in the dust. Another figure suddenly appeared. Smoothly, a long object was pushed into Taric's abdomen and forced upward.

The scream of the fallen Youkai pierced the air and their ears.

"Very good shot, Princess," Saturn said as the Youma around her disappeared beneath her glaive. Cosmos was walking slowly back to Saturn, her staff quite bloody. It clicked.

"You killed him," Tranquility said. "You finally killed Taric." Cosmos looked to him.

"What else would you have had me do of him? He did not have the information I need. Besides, his due date was passed."

"Shall we leave then?" Saturn asked. Cosmos nodded, wings opening.

"Wait." Saturn cringed slightly. Her thoughts immediately barged in. She knew what was going to happen.

"Sailor Cosmos, about my offer," Tranquility started. Cosmos stood still.

"What do you say?" Saturn looked at her princess. Cosmos looked back at her before walking to the edge of a nearby fountain and sitting down.

"I will hand the decision to Sailor Saturn. I am confident in her to make the decision that will assure us victory in this little war," said the goddess as she placed the staff across her lap. Saturn stared at her. _What?_

"TWhat do you say, Saturn?" She quickly looked to Meiyo who had spoken.

"I…"

"We'd like to work together from now on. Will you join?"

"Join forces with you?" Saturn repeated. Meiyo nodded.

"But, why should we, goddesses, join you? What can you offer us?" she challenged. In truth, she already had the response ready. She only wanted to draw things out…

"You cannot defeat the Millennium Captor by yourselves. You need us, Saturn," Meiyo said, his eyes narrowing slightly. Saturn took a step backing response, her eyes wide, front broken, by the sincerity in his voice. Meiyo took a step closer.

"Please, let us join together."

"You…" Saturn could not believe it. Cosmos, sitting down, merely glanced between the two, wondering if they would decide soon.

"I'd like to get to know you, Sera Cosmos. All I have read on you is just your name and that you have a horrid past. None will tell me more. I wonder why that is," Tranquility's voice said. She glanced at him. He had quickly walked to her, allowing the younger ones to continue talking.

"Do you, now?" He stood in front of her, towering above.

"Yes, I do."

"What do you say?" Meiyo asked Saturn. She looked to his eyes.

'Yugi…'

"Very well." Cosmos swiftly tore her gaze from Tranquility to Saturn.

"We will join you and Tranquility," Saturn finished. Cosmos slowly stood up.

"Is this your final decision?" she asked. The young warrior nodded. After a moment of silence, Cosmos turned to Tranquility.

"It looks like we are allies." He smiled. Without warning, he bent on one knee, took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"We will show you that this was a good decision," he said as he looked up to her. She looked at him for a moment before taking back her hand. She looked to Saturn who immediately opened her wings.

"Partners and yet you still leave without telling us much about yourselves," Meiyo chuckled. Saturn giggled a little bit, earning a look of surprise.

"I may be the Goddess of Death, but I can still laugh," said she. Cosmos opened her own wings and flew into the sky, waiting only for Saturn.

"You have no idea of how funny you look right now. See you later, partner." Quickly, Saturn placed a little kiss on Meiyo's cheek and flew off into the night. The Knight could only gape…

* * *

"So, what happened?" Apollo grinned, mischief on his face. Both Knights sighed as they sat on the chairs he produced.

"We did it," Tranquility said. Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Did what?"

"We convinced them to join forces," Meiyo answered.

"Ah… is that why you're so relieved?"

"Yeah, we need their help," Meiyo said. Tranquility frowned.

"Apollo, why did you not tell us more about them?"

"Even if you ask me, I would not be able to tell you anything worhtwhile, my son," Apollo sighed. "I have been ordered by the two sisters who decided life to not say a word about them to you."

"You mean Fate and Destiny don't want you to tell us anything about them?" Meiyo asked.

"What have I just said?"

"Cosmos made Saturn select. Why do you think that is?" Tranquility asked before Meiyo and Apollo entered into one of their very common arguments.

"Cosmos does little without a reason. Saturn was forced to choose whether they would join you or not? The only reason I can come up in which Cosmos would make Saturn choose would be that Saturn found out something that would greatly affect the pronouncement," Apollo answered. Tranquility frowned.

"What could she have found out?"

"I don't know, son, but I can tell that she's getting to be more daring. Saturn never kissed her partners before." Meiyo straight away blushed as Apollo smirked. Tranquility couldn't help the one that appeared on his own.

"I don't know why she did it!" Meiyo defended.

"Sure you don't. Are you sure you're not starting to have a crush on her?" Apollo asked clandestinely.

"I never said that!" Only laughter could be heard coming from the temple of the God of Music.

* * *

"Zeus…"

The god of gods groaned in his sleep.

"Zeus, awaken." Zeus hesitated before getting up from the bed he shared with Hera. Groggily, he headed to the top of his home where he was being waited.

"What is it that you want?" Fate and Destiny ushered for him to close the door tightly.

"Zeus, she is fighting us off quite robustly," Fate said.

"We need you to tell the other gods to give their strength to the mission if this is to work at all," Destiny added. Zeus groaned as he sat in the chair pulled for him.

"Is it not enough that I had to go back on my word to even let this happen? Why do we need more?"

"Zeus, the spell Serenity placed around herself is well-built and very meticulous. At first, only a small portion of your strength and that of your brothers would have been enough to break it, but she has reinforced it. We need the other gods to put in their powers to open up her heart. If we do not, then 

Dimyse will be born again and our rule threatened. We need to cancel this spell at once!" Fate hissed. Zeus scowled.

"How do you plan on canceling it?"

"We know of what to do. She gave us the cure herself, if you recall. The only way is to place more power into Tranquility. He _must _have the entire power of the gods within him to succeed in his quest. Apollo is talking to him and Meiyo right now in _Astrum Templum,_" Destiny said.

"Has he told them of -?"

"No, he doesn't want to tell them. He is afraid they'll reject him if he does," Fate said. Zeus sighed as he stood up.

"Very well. I will go to the gods again tomorrow and ask them to lend their powers. This better work or I'll be made a fool."

"But, Zeus, you already are a fool," both sisters chided. He froze an instant before heading out of the room.

* * *

"You told us but a few days ago that we would not have anything to do with Serenity. You then agree to the plan presented by Selene you had once rejected and now you ask us this? _What is wrong with you?" _Ares cried to his father. Zeus roared.

"I know what I spoke! I asked for your silence, _not_ useless comments!"

"Why the sudden change, Father?" Athena asked swiftly. The gods were seated in their respective thrones, finished hearing Zeus ask for them to help the one they were supposed to ignore.

"I have learned that the return of Dimyse is near," said the weary god in the gold throne. Murmurs of anxiousness filled the room.

"How can that be," asked Hermes, "when he has been locked away?"

"Someone is trying to bring him back. Fate and Destiny have seen our future if he is not stopped. We need Cosmos to stop him," Zeus said through gritted teeth. He hated depending on that…that being.

"By helping, will it stop Dimyse?" asked Demeter.

"The plan will help Cosmos regain her emotions –"

"What do her emotions have to do with Dimyse?" asked Poseidon.

"If you would all remember a few millennia back, you'd recall that in order to eternally raze Dimyse, Cosmos **MUST **have a very unique feeling in her heart. How will that happen if she has absolutely **NO** emotion?"

"What do we have to do?" Artemis asked after a few minutes of mutterings between the gods.

"We must give a larger fraction of our powers to the Knight Tranquility. He'll do the rest."

"I've never heard of Knight Tranquility. How do we know he'll be able to do this?" Hera asked angrily.

"Tranquility is more than capable of this job," Apollo said as he stood.

"How do you know of him?" Hades questioned his nephew.

"I speak to him and his younger brother, the Knight Meiyo, recurrently. Tranquility is a strong young man. He will not let us down," Apollo said proudly. Artemis caught this.

"You seem extremely fond of your sons, brother," she said with a smile.

"I am proud of them, Artemis. They have done nothing to mar the view I hold of them," Apollo answered with his own smile. Zeus motioned for him to sit.

"Your other children will kill you for favoring them, Apollo," he said to his son. Apollo laughed.

"Tranquility and Meiyo are the youngest. My other children will understand. They'll learn to love their brothers."

"I hope you know what you say, Apollo. Now, will you all help in this plan?" Zeus called to the other gods, turning back to business. A few more moments of mutterings were held before the gods agreed to the plan.

* * *

"This boy we are trusting with our powers is your son?" Hermes asked outside. The meeting over, Apollo decided to go into the beautiful gardens surrounding the Temple of Decisions. Hermes had caught up with him.

"He is. He and his brother are extremely important to me," Apollo answered. Hermes chuckled.

"How old are they?"

"Tranquility is 5,017 years old and Meiyo 16 years old."

"Ah, so the _Regius of Nebula _decided when they'd be born, eh?"

"Yes."

"Were you the one who decided to make them _Star Knights_?"

"Yeah, I wanted them to be great. Their mother agreed."

"Most mothers would, Apollo. It's a very special honor to have a son named a _Star Knight_, you know. Tell me of them."

"Why so curious, Hermes?" Apollo asked his brother. It was not common for the gods to wonder about the others' offspring. Hermes glanced up to his taller brother.

"Is it so wrong to ask about nephews, much less those unknown to the entire gods?"

"Point. Tranquility is the tallest. They look little like me; their mother is more visible. It is best if I simply show you who they are. Later, come by my temple and I shall let you see. They fight against 

Youkai and live in the same place that Cosmos and Saturn live in. Just yesterday they managed to get them to join their team."

"They managed to make Cosmos join forces?"

"Impressive, no?"

"_Impossible_ is more like it. How?"

"Cosmos allowed Saturn decide on the deal."

"I understand. Mischievous children I see. They must have inherited that from their father."

"Perhaps."

"What do they think of having a god for a father?" Hermes asked as he chuckled. Most children had very funny reactions when they learned of their deity parentage. Apollo suddenly frowned.

"They do not know yet."

"What?"

"I have yet to tell them that I am their father."

"And why not?"

"I left them both at a very young age, Hermes. At the moment we get along quite well. They're comfortable with me. I do not wish to lose that."

"Apollo, they need to know. The more you put this off, the harder it is going to be," Hermes warned. "Besides, you would not be the only one to have left children. Recall that our father left most of his children on their own until they were of mature age.

"I know, I know. I am thinking of telling them when I present Tranquility the power to unlock the emotions in Cosmos."

"That is soon enough."

"Too soon enough."

"Enough of that. Tell me why you gave the job of unlocking Cosmos' emotions to Tranquility instead of Meiyo." Apollo grinned slyly at this question. Hermes noticed.

"Oh my, what are you planning, brother?"

"I did not plan it. If you want to know who planned it, go to the top of the palace. It is quite simple. Meiyo is currently trying to court Saturn. Tranquility has shown interest in Cosmos. I only try to help him out a bit."

"They have fallen for those two?" Hermes asked, surprise in his eyes. Apollo laughed at his younger brother's reaction.

"Is it not unexpected?"

"Cosmos and Saturn will eat your sons alive. They are much too different."

"I doubt it. I've talked to Selene and Persephone. Each has confirmed what I thought," Apollo laughed.

"And what have you thought?"

"Cosmos and Saturn begin to warm up to them."

"Do not say such bad jokes, brother! Cosmos cannot even feel," Hermes snorted. Apollo grinned as he leaned against the railing protecting a few of Hera's flowers.

"That is where you are mistaken. I have already given some powers to Tranquility. Artemis, Selene, Persephone and Selene also did the same. With these few powers, he managed to open up the Moon Child's heart for a short amount of time. Needless to say, Cosmos was not amused."

"This happened when they were fighting?"

"No, it was when they were both in their mortal forms."

" 'Tranquility' and 'Meiyo' are the names they carry when they are in _Knight _form?"

"Yes."

"And their proper names?"

"Tranquility is Atemu and Meiyo is 'Atsuy'. In mortal forms, they are Yami and Yugi."

"If they do not realize you are their father and they were born 5,000 years apart, do they even know that they are brothers?"

Apollo cringed.

"How could you not tell them that?" Hermes asked. "With your sudden parental urges, did you not think that was the least you could do?" Apollo sighed as he ruffled his red locks.

"They do know, somewhat. I just haven't made it definite to them. They suspect that they are brothers. Did you know that they have _Antiquitas Universus _in their possession?"

"How did they do that?"

"Tranquility cast a spell over a guard, took his key and then went to get the book with Meiyo. Both said it was easy."

"Yes, they definitely _are _your sons," Hermes sighed. "How else would they cast such a spell without any thought?" Apollo chuckled.

"Yes, they are."

"Should Cosmos ever regain her feelings and both she and Saturn admit it, they'll end up with your sons," Hermes said slowly. Apollo grinned to him with a glint in his eyes.

"Why do you suppose I'm helping?"

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	45. Roses

**

* * *

******

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 44

Roses

* * *

One of my favorite chapters:

Enjoy Dark Couple fans!

* * *

"Father? Where are you going?" Serenity asked as she and Hotaru came into the study. Maximilian stood behind his desk. He smiled to them as he placed a few more items in the black suitcase resting on the desk. They could see papers neatly arranged along with other things. He snapped the lid shut before answering.

"I'm only going to get some things straightened out. Serenity, you'll take care of things while I'm gone. Hotaru, you'll help her, right? Good girls," he said as he placed a kiss on their foreheads. Serenity cringed slightly under this tender action.

"But, Highness, the ball is tomorrow!" Hotaru exclaimed. Maximilian chuckled as a portal suddenly appeared behind him.

"You're my girls. I know you'll do fine. I am very sorry, but this trip cannot wait. Take care and don't stay around those two boys for too long!" Maximilian said as he jumped and disappeared. The portal vanished soon after, allowing no time to see just where he had gone. Serenity sighed.

"This is like him," she muttered, walking to the desk. Hotaru bit her bottom lip as she followed. Both noticed the instructions waiting for them on the desk.

"Himeko, I do believe we have our work cut out for us. We cannot possibly order all these arrangements to be here by tomorrow night." Serenity took a look at the list, thinking.

"True… Well, it was been a while since we used them…but, this is a problem…" Hotaru looked at Serenity, her eyes twinkling.

"You mean…"

"We have no other choice. Let us begin, shall we?"

* * *

"So, did you guys get them?" Joey looked up as he chewed on a large muffin. He almost choked.

"Téa!" he spit out. Yugi and Yami literally jumped as they felt her name being called out.

"Hey, everyone!" she cheerfully greeted. The boys awkwardly returned the greeting.

"What's wrong?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Nothing, you just haven't been around much," Tristan said, smiling nervously. He wondered when the other two girls would show up. Personally, he was wondering how they would react to see Téa with them.

"I had to do some things around the castle. Oh, you guys need to meet my new friends!" gushed the girl.

"Téa! Ah, here's a sight for sore eyes!" The group watched as Solomon and Rebecca walked to their table and greeted the girl.

"Hey, Rebecca! I didn't know you were here!" Téa said to the younger girl. Said girl smiled, but thought something was wrong by the way the boys acted. Was it her or were they a little uncomfortable?

"You were saying something before?" Yugi asked, glancing around the room. Téa smiled.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you guys had gotten books like these." She held up a catalog, thick, and nondescript.

"What's it for?" Yami asked as he took it from her. Téa walked until she was directly behind him and opened it while it was still in his hands.

"Look. These are the dresses that are available for the ball tomorrow night. Every girl got one. Some of the boys have some as well, but that one has tuxes instead. Did you guys get them?"

"Nope," Joey said as he continued eating.

"I didn't," Yugi said.

"No," Tristan said.

"I did not get one," Yami said as he gave the book back to Téa. She scowled for a bit before quickly masking it with a smile.

"You guys probably got one and didn't see them. I mean, the ball is tomorrow night. You need tuxes. You must have overlooked them."

"No, that is not possible." Yugi gave a mental groan at the new voice. Was someone laughing at him?

"Oh? And why is that?" Téa asked, slowly turning to face the girl. Hotaru moved next to her.

"Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Mr. Mouto, and Rebecca did not receive any of these catalogs." Téa raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" Hotaru tilted her head before sitting down by Yugi.

"The selection today isn't what I expected," she mumbled as she looked over the menu. Téa knew her eyebrow was twitching now. Even so, she waited patiently.

"I can't eat this. Waiter! Please tell the cook to give me one of the bars that are in reserve."

"The ones with the strange insignia, miss?"

"Yes, please. Give me an A-class and S-class bar. Serenity is going to need that S one," Hotaru sighed. The waiter nodded and Hotaru leaned back into her chair. She noticed Téa.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have someone else to bug?"

"I'm waiting to hear why they didn't get a catalog," Téa said trough gritted teeth. Hotaru blinked and shook her head.

"I thought it would be easy to guess. They just will not need it. By the way, you guys need to come up to Serenity's room after dinner," Hotaru said. Téa let out a sigh.

"I don't know why you're still so mean to me. I'm over everything now. I thought you would be also. I guess I just didn't count on you being so childish." Hotaru glared.

"Childish?"

"Yeah. I mean, all the grudges I had against you are gone now. It's really not your fault if you were raised by a _psychopath_ who tried to bring back his wife by stealing souls and passed his disease to you," Téa said as she closed her eyes as if looking at the world's idiot. A sudden bang on the table made her jump. Hotaru looked up, astonished. It had not been her that created the clinking of the china on the table. She stared, speechless, as the maiden glared to the wench.

"Say another word, Téa. I'm _daring_ you," danger dripping from her words. Téa's eyes were wide with shock, her body rigid as she stared into eyes screaming bloody murder.

"Whoa," Joey softly said. Yami looked to the girl as Téa's hands quickly clutched at his shoulders.

"H-help…" she whispered desperately at him. As Téa took a step back, Serenity took a step forward.

"Don't plead for help when you have ways of defending yourself. Stop clutching at him, _now_," she whispered loud enough so only Téa could hear. Téa hesitantly let go of Yami's shoulder. Serenity took a step back to let the girl get away from the youth. As soon as Téa was at least three steps away from Yami, Serenity took her wrist and led her away to the edge of the room. The rest only looked on in wonder. Yami hid a smirk.

* * *

"Don't touch me," Téa hissed as she violently yanked away from Serenity's grip.

"I advise you to not mess with Hotaru any further," Serenity told her. Téa scoffed as she flipped back her hair.

"And _I _told _you _to stay away from my friends."

"You are no one to tell me what to do."

"What's with the sudden change in you? Suddenly you're all angry. Can that be possible? I thought your heart was gone. Or…" Téa tilted her head as she stepped up and stared at Serenity straight into the eyes.

"Could it be that you have forgotten your sins?" Serenity jerked back and glared at the girl.

"You have forgotten about your friends, haven't you? You've forgotten about their pain and suffering that they went through in order to get you ahead. You've cast them off and begun to be selfish," Téa taunted.

"How do you know all this?" Serenity asked.

"Let's just say a little bat told me. Oh, and forget about Yami. I don't think he's into selfish girls that forget about their loved ones."

"I am not interested in that egotistical jerk!" Serenity hissed darkly, her breathing heavy and her features slightly pink.

"Then stay away from him. Or else…" Téa smirked darkly at the Moon Child and left her to ponder on what the consequences would be.

* * *

Yami looked to where Téa and Serenity were. They appeared to be whispering furiously and angrily. He popped a strawberry into his mouth as he watched the drama unfold. His dark side was pretty pleased he had been able to let at least some emotions out of the girl.

"What could she have said?" Yugi asked as they saw Serenity hurriedly pull away from Téa. Yami narrowed his eyes. He watched carefully as Téa continued talking and Serenity suddenly burst out with something.

"Something's not right," Hotaru said as she made to get up. Téa had fled the room, leaving Serenity alone. Yami stood up.

"No, let me see what's wrong." Hotaru looked at him in confusion as he left to see the girl.

"But, she might not want to talk to-"

"Let him go, Hotaru," Yugi said as he held on to her wrist. Hotaru looked down to him.

"Let's go on up to my room. I think we need to talk," Yugi said softly as he stood. Hotaru looked away. She knew he spoke the truth…

* * *

Serenity stayed where she was for a few moments before hurrying out of the room. Her breathing rapid and her thoughts beginning to drown her, she decided to go to the gardens. Maybe the roses would be able to handle the weight which she would place on them…

* * *

Yami waited until he knew it was safe to follow without her knowing. For a few minutes, Serenity wandered about, as if deciding what she was going to do was the right thing. Finally, she let out a breath and turned to go out of the castle. Yami couldn't help but wonder if she would go to the gardens…

* * *

Hotaru waited as Yugi opened his room. He motioned for her to go in. She complied and waited for him to speak first. The door clicked shut behind them, momentarily offering silence to the room. 

"Hotaru," he started. She went to his bed and noticed what was at the foot of it.

"I think that, somehow, you might…I dunno…" Yugi struggled to speak his mind. He turned to Hotaru to see no one. He looked around once more and noticed something missing…

* * *

Serenity slowed down as she neared her favorite flowers. With slow steps, she walked to the middle of the grounds reserved for nothing but blood red roses. Wearing a skirt and a simple top, she was unprotected to the thorns that the roses bore – thorns that were rather sharp. Without care, she delved in deeper, earning herself scratches and minor cuts.

* * *

Yami almost screamed out in rage as he saw Serenity begin to walk into the rose field. Didn't she know she'd get hurt? They'd been through that – _he'd_ already been through that. He remembered the day as he followed behind, watching.

* * *

Yugi and he had been walking around the gardens, talking about their Millennium Puzzles and how they were steadily growing stronger. Both had noticed Hotaru and Serenity carefully picking roses.

"Hotaru! Serenity!" Yugi had called out. Both girls had nodded in their direction. Yugi and Yami were rather curious as to why they were picking the flowers. Rarely had they seen any others near the plants.

"Oh, red roses are Serenity's favorite flowers!" Hotaru had smiled. Serenity took another rose and looked to the youths.

"Where are you going to put them?" Yami had asked.

"In my room and in Hotaru's of course. These roses are specially bred to produce the reddest of roses," Serenity answered.

"But be careful! To be the most beautiful roses, they had to have sharper thorns than the normal rose. So, these cut through skin really quickly and painfully," Hotaru warned. Yami had scoffed at this.

"Do you really want us to prove you wrong?" Serenity asked him. Yami smirked.

"I dare you." Serenity and Hotaru had shared a look.

"Yugi, can you go ahead and tell the nurse that someone had an accident in the red roses?" Hotaru asked the younger boy. Yugi nodded and ran off, a wicked smile on his features. Yami was beginning to wonder if he had done a bad decision when...

"ARGH!" Serenity had thrown the roses she had gathered at him. Yami resisted the urge to let loose a tear as a thorn cut especially deep.

"I asked you if you really wanted us to show you," Serenity had said, wiping away some blood from his face with her handkerchief. Hotaru could only laugh at Yami's pained expression.

* * *

"Hotaru…" Yugi said sternly as he entered the girl's room. With displeased eyes, he looked throughout the room for the culprit. He came to the desk and noticed pages scattered around it, as if someone had been trying to have an inspiration to write something. As he reached for a paper labeled 'Final Draft', a sudden noise made his curiosity wander.

"The balcony..." he said with triumph. Silently, he made his way to the balcony, which he was sure had Hotaru…

* * *

Serenity lay down, suddenly having a feeling rushing through her. She stood up quickly and noticed her legs bleeding. She wondered numbly if this was the cause of the feeling. But… she had not felt pain in so long. Crystals began to form as Pain vengefully told her it had come…

"Don't cry," she soothed herself. She sat down once more, letting a little sound of pain out of her.

"Stop… It is your imagination…" She reached for a rose. She hesitated as she noticed the large thorns on it. Nevertheless, she grasp it tightly and gently yanked it out of the ground. Crystals fell to the floor, shattering as they hit the solid surface.

"I am right…Aren't I?" The rose remained silent.

"I am the same…I have not changed…" She recalled Téa's words and scowled.

"She is wrong. I have not forgotten my friends. I have not forgotten. She's wrong. She knows naught of why I gave them up… I did not do it for my friends…I...I…" She noticed…she noticed her selfishness. She looked to the rose. Her past lover came into mind.

"No…" she whispered as the image became vivid.

"No, no." As the face began to take a solid form, she stood up and began to shudder.

"No. _No_!" The rose flew out of her hands as she turned and ran away from it.

She didn't get far.

Something strong and unmovable blocked her trail.

* * *

"Hotaru…" She looked to him with sad eyes. She was standing by the white rail, Yugi's warm blanket pooled around her feet.

"Yugi… I…" she started. Yugi needed no second telling. He walked to her and swiftly embraced her. Hotaru held him close, wanting to be comforted by no one else.

"Everything's fine, Hotaru. Don't be sad," Yugi said as he rocked her gently. Hotaru couldn't help the tears that poured from her.

"I-I'm sorry, Yugi. This is the second time…"

"Shh, Shh, Hotaru. Here," Yugi said as he made her to sit down on the bench. She didn't want to; holding him tightly. Yugi sighed and quickly swooped down and placed her in his lap as he sat down. Hotaru placed her arms around his neck and cried softly.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" he asked. She sniffed.

* * *

"You're hurting yourself! Stop!" someone cried to her. Serenity tried her best to get away, but the crystals in her eyes made it impossible to see, cutting her efforts harshly.

"Let me go!" she yelled. Hands wrapped around her wrists and she was forcefully shaken.

"Stop acting like this! This isn't like you!" Serenity controlled herself at the sound of the voice.

"Y-Yami?" she asked. Soft strokes across her eyes made her vision sharper. She looked into worried eyes.

"Hey," he greeted, small smile on his face. Serenity felt heat rising through her body.

"You _JERK_! This is your fault!" Yami blinked.

"_What?_"

* * *

"Yugi," Hotaru whispered. He signaled he was listening. Hotaru leaned back to look into his eyes.

"Yugi, why do bad things happen to the purest of people?" Yugi looked at her. He could tell this meant a lot to her.

"I'm not sure, Hotaru…"

"Serenity…" Hotaru started. She shivered and once again delved into his arms for warmth. Noticing this act, Yugi reached for the blanket with his foot. Getting the blanket into arm's length, he reached down and quickly draped it around the two of them.

"Don't talk. You need to calm down first," he told her. Hotaru snuggled closer.

"Yugi, you're warmer than the blanket," she giggled. Yugi smiled tenderly at her and pulled the blanket closer around them.

"Good. I want you to be warm…"

* * *

"How is this all my fault? I didn't tell you to come out here, cry your eyes out, and bleed yourself to death!" Yami yelled at her. Serenity tried to jerk away, but failed. She looked to the heavens. Cloudy.

'_DAMN IT_!' she screamed within. She knew better than to struggle. She let herself fall to the floor, not caring about the pain going through her. She didn't care about the tears. She didn't care.

"Get up!" Yami said to her. Serenity ignored him. What did he know?

"You're so stubborn!" Serenity found herself in his arms, being carried out of the roses. She wondered lightly where he was taking her, more focused on rounding up some prisoners.

"I didn't think giving you back your emotions would be bad. If I had known, I would have thought twice," Yami said to her, controlling his anger. Serenity sniffed and turned her head into his embrace 

so that he could not see her. This action just made Yami sigh and sit down on one of the many wicker benches scattered throughout the grounds surrounding the castle.

"Calm down."

"I am calm," she said, her voice steady.

"You are? Well, then, tell me why this is all my fault," he demanded, his voice hiding a little mirth. Serenity stayed silent before sighing.

"It is your fault. If you had not done that to me, I would be fine. I would not have let any memories loose and my emotions would be…sealed…" Yami noticed her trailing.

"What?" he asked. Serenity pushed way from him. She seemed to have noticed something rather important.

* * *

"Yugi," Hotaru started once more.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily, his chin resting on top of her head.

"Do you think Serenity doesn't need me anymore?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru sighed.

"She just doesn't call on me as much anymore," she said. Yugi lifted his chin and looked to her.

"You _want_ her to call on you to do various things?"

"Well, yeah. It tells me that she still needs me - that she depends on me to get through…"

"Ahh," Yugi said, reaching a solution. Hotaru looked to him.

"You, little Hotaru, are jealous." Hotaru scoffed, though her stomach tightened.

"Me? Jealous? Of what?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're jealous of Yami." Hotaru's face fell.

"Do you really think so?"

"I think that you've spent so much time with Serenity being the way that she is and you helping that you feel useless now that Yami has decided to butt in and try to help her."

"I guess that's true…But, Yugi, he doesn't know her as well as I do!"

"Can you blame him? I don't know much about her either."

"I don't want to be jealous…"

"I don't think you can help it…"

"No…I think I can. I shouldn't be selfish if Yami can help her in ways that I cannot."

"I'm not sure what you mean and if I don't get it, neither will Yami."

"I know…I knew, deep within me, that the day would come when Serenity wouldn't need me anymore, long ago. I made something…"

"What did you make?"

"I made a plea…"

* * *

"What's wrong?" Yami asked her. She shook her head and tried to get out of his grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her. Serenity looked to him.

"What do you think? I'm trying to get up. If you haven't noticed, I'm bleeding and need to go to the infirmary," she said, her voice somewhat icy.

"I'll take you there." He stood up and once more began to carry her back inside the castle. Serenity growled.

"I can walk!"

"You're hurt, Serenity. If you walk in the state you're in right now, you'll worsen the injuries. I'm not letting you do that." As if to prove his point, he tightened his grip on her. Drained, Serenity simply fell into his hold and closed her eyes. Slowly, his darkness began to sink into her, the reason for her calm.

"I still need to finish many things," she muttered. Yami chuckled.

"Don't you always? Relax for a few hours. I think you do too many things around here."

"Your opinion isn't valued," she snapped.

"You should notice your position, Serenity. You're not really able to make many jabs at me," Yami warned.

"You should know by now that I do not really care about my position."

"Always so negative and stubborn. We'll just have to work on that along with many other things."

"What in the name of Selene are you babbling about?"

"What do you think?" he mimicked her earlier behavior.

"I think you are foolish."

"That doesn't hurt anymore. What I'm saying is that I'm going to help you with your emotions."

"Like I am going to let you."

"Your emotions are getting the best of you. Right now is a perfect example. You are definitely out of character. You are stoic and cold, not childlike. Before you start arguing, yes, you are acting childlike."

"…That's how I used to be…" replied the 'child' after a brief moment of stunned silence.

* * *

Watching, it grew displeased. The youngest was getting nearer to the Light Knight. Eyes turned to the other pair. The Moon Child was developing a sort of attachment for the eldest Knight. Growling, it made a portal and disappeared into another dimension.

"What do you wish us to do?" underlings asked as they noticed the frustration of their leader.

"Commence Pyro's preparation…"

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	46. Preparations

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 45

Preparations

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

The following morning found Yugi and Hotaru sleeping out in the balcony, blanket hugging their forms. Yugi was the first to awaken, groaning sleepily as the sun played with him.

"Stupid sun…" A hand smacked him across the face.

"What in the world?"

"_Do __**not**__ you call me stupid_!" hissed a well known voice. Yugi looked forward to see -

"Apollo!"

"Quiet! She'll awake!" reproached the god. Yugi looked to Hotaru in his arms. She made a little groan and snuggled closer, much to Yugi's embarrassment. Such action was certainly able to be used as ammunition by the god at a later time.

"Sleep well?" Apollo asked, a sly grin on his face, already confirming Yugi's thoughts. Yugi glared at him, arms around Hotaru tightening.

"It wasn't like that. She was feeling sad."

"Yes, I know." Yugi looked at him curiously. "I am a god, remember?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to wake you up."

"Well, consider your job done." He rubbed his cheek. "Did you have to hit so hard?"

"I do not take kindly to insults," Apollo replied.

"Hmm…" groaned the sleepy girl, stirring.

"I should leave. It is five in the morning. Yami is with Serenity in the infirmary. She's fine, but don't go down. They will come up to her room. Bye!" Apollo vanished in a glitter of gold. Yugi smirked at this.

'Glitter, huh?'

"Yugi?" His attention turned to the girl in his arms.

"Good morning," he smiled. Hotaru groggily rubbed her eyes free of Sleep.

"Did we stay out all night?"

"Yup."

"What time is it?"

"Five."

"Oh…FIVE!"

"I think I'm deaf now…"

"Sorry! But, it's five."

"What's so important about it being five?"

"Serenity and I were supposed to get up half an hour ago to get ready for tonight's ball! Ah, maybe she's already up! I need to check!" Yugi's grip on her tightened, stopping her from leaving.

"Yugi?"

"Don't worry. She's in the infirmary with Yami."

"What? In the _infirmary_?"

"Are you _trying_ to take away my hearing?"

"No! How is she in the infirmary? What happened? Was Yami with her when it happened? I need to go and check on her! I-"

"You need to calm down," Yugi chuckled. Hotaru glared at him.

"How can I calm down when Serenity might be hurt?"

"She's going to be fine. Let's wait for her in her room, ok?" He smiled gently, a smile that Hotaru could not deny anything. She slumped back down.

"…Ok…"

* * *

"I never thought I'd see _you _here, lady," chided the nurse for the umpteenth time. Serenity groaned and looked the other way. She came to see Yami's face and groaned again, closing her eyes.

"Someone please get me out of here."

Yami grinned: "Still out of it even after a night's rest."

"I don't know if you'll be able to attend the ball tonight, milady. The injuries you have are minor, but still require at least a day's worth of rest." Serenity looked to the nurse.

"That is not an option," she said calmly. The nurse knew what Serenity meant and scurried off.

"Hotaru will be worried," Yami said. Serenity sighed.

"I know…"

"…Are they really that bad?" Serenity looked at him now.

"Yes. How could they not be?" She sat up, noticing the nurse come back with a container.

"You are to have one of these pills each hour in order to participate in tonight's events. I will send word to Lady Hotaru to make sure you take them as I have said." Serenity took the pill case and shook it.

"One every hour? Very well, then. I thank you for your trouble."

"I only wish that I never see you here again, milady," smiled the nurse. Serenity ignored her and gingerly tried to stand.

"Should she be walking on her own?" Yami suddenly asked.

"No, but it is Lady Serenity here. She will not allow anyone to help. Am I right, Lady?"

"As always. Good day." Wincing once, Serenity made her way out of the room and leaned against the wall outside.

"Did someone get hurt?"

"Funny, I didn't know they let witches out this early." Téa growled in warning. Serenity opened her eyes to see the girl surrounded by two other girls.

"Will you not leave me be?" Téa smirked.

"Not when you're this vulnerable. Now that I know you have tried to discard your sins, it'll be much more enjoyable to talk to you. I was getting quite bored with Hotaru."

"I am not a toy."

"I thought you were a doll. Nothing but fake," said one of the girls. Serenity shook off the insult.

"I've been called worse things than a doll. You will have to do better than that in order to penetrate my defenses and touch a nerve."

"Don't worry," Téa suddenly said, voice whispering. Serenity heightened her defenses as Téa carefully made her way closer.

"I know I can get so much more things to toss at you. I will find out what it is that makes you hurt the most within. I will find it and then use it over and over again. You'll hurt in the worst imaginable way, Serenity. This is my promise." Serenity was about to resort to violence to satisfy her sudden hunger for justice when the doorknob turned. She knew who was coming out.

"I hope you find it soon, Téa. I already know what makes you burn with rage…" Serenity whispered. She pushed away from the wall, forcing her weak legs to support her weight. As the door opened and Yami came into the hallway, Serenity's legs gave out and she slumped to the floor.

"Serenity!" Téa moved back as he hastily made sure Serenity was ok.

"It's nothing, Yami. I can walk," Serenity said to him, beginning to get up. Yami frowned.

"You shouldn't be walking." Serenity carefully made sure she was able to stand and took a step, her right hand on the wall for support.

"You're being paranoid. I can walk."

"I can he-"

"I don't need help," Serenity sternly told him as she continued on. Téa took hold of Yami's shoulder as he was about to go after her.

"She says she doesn't want your help. You know she won't let you help her," she said to him, concern in her eyes. Yami was hesitant. What Téa said was true…yet…

* * *

"I can walk by myself. I am no weakling," Serenity said to herself. A small grin appeared on her face.

'Just like in the old days…' She recalled the first few years she was alone in her dimension. She forced herself to be strong then. Why should it be any different now when she was a seasoned warrior? With this thought in mind, she dropped her hand from the wall and continued walking, forcing herself to ignore the pain.

'I will be myself again. I _will_!'

* * *

"Serenity!" Hotaru was quick in helping Serenity to her bed. Yami came in after her, eyes searching for Yugi who stood from the chair he occupied.

"Thank you, Hotaru," Serenity sighed. Hotaru smiled as she poured a glass of water for the older girl. Yugi went to Yami while Hotaru interrogated Serenity on her wounds. The older girl seemed hesitant to answer the questions her young protector asked. Yugi and Yami were a different story altogether.

"Well?" Yugi prompted, wanting to hear the story.

"The idiot decided it would be fun to walk into the roses."

"Ooh, brave words when she's not even out of earshot."

"She's busy with Hotaru. Speaking of, what happened with you two?"

"Nothing…nothing at all," Yugi replied, remembering vividly what Hotaru had said. Yami didn't bother him any further. Serenity, meanwhile, changed the topic to the ball.

"Have the decorations been placed?"

"I have not checked. I woke up, dressed and came here."

"Father has yet to return from his business. Help me dress and then we shall leave to attend the unfinished business," Serenity ordered. Hotaru nodded and turned to the boys.

"You heard her. I need you to leave immediately. Ah, and take these with you. The names are on them, so give them to the owner. Now shoo!" Yugi and Yami had nothing to say in the matter as they were shoved away.

"Now that they're gone, let's get ready." Serenity only nodded as she sipped her water.

* * *

"These are for us?" Joey asked, an hour later. Yugi nodded as he stifled a yawn. He was still a bit tired.

"Hotaru gave them to us. I guess we're supposed to choose from the outfits there." Solomon quickly skimmed through the contents before turning to his grandson.

"Yugi, I was… What happened to you?" Yugi jumped.

"What? What is it, grandpa?" he asked, worried. Solomon pointed to his cheek.

"It's red!" Yugi blinked and then remembered the anger he had caused a deity to have.

"Oh, this? I just slept wrong!" he laughed. Yami raised an eyebrow.

'I'll tell you later…'

* * *

"…not allowed to go that way."

"I hear it because that's where the ball will be."

"By the way, did you already turn in your order?"

"…wonder how it looks like."

Chattering reached their ears as the group made its way to breakfast. Outside the dining room, to the left, was a mass of students, trying to see if they could get a glance at the inside of the room that was beyond the two sturdy oak doors.

"Look! It's opening!" The mass parted and allowed the ten men in suits to leave the room, only to quickly rush in and get their glimpse. The door shut before anyone could get near, though.

"Bet you that Serenity and Hotaru are in there," Tristan said as he moved on. They had called on the two girls only to find out they were no longer in their bedrooms. Not knowing where they had gone, the group had decided to go on ahead and eat.

"Aren't you guys anxious about tonight?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm sadder, than nervous. This is the last time I'll get to see my grandson before the school year ends," Solomon said as he looked to Yugi.

"Grandpa, that's not true. There's still winter and spring break."

"Yes, but something tells me you won't want to come back to the old game shop."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say," Yugi laughed. And with a merry sound in the air, they began their day.

* * *

"You're doing this because of _him_?"

"We have no other choice. It was bound to happen one day or another. We only sped it up a little."

"It's making her change much too rapidly!"

"She's not going to stay your little girl forever. It is time you faced reality. She is more than just your daughter. She is the future Queen of the Stars. A warrior sworn to protect the kingdom she has been blessed with: the Multi-Universe!"

"That includes your dimension as well!"

"No, our dimension is far different than the others. Ours is a sacred one."

"Can't you at least slow down the process a little?" Maximilian asked, his anger cooling.

"Maximilian, Serenity is already getting the necessary help that she needs to get through this. You're making a mountain out of a little mound. All this of her handling them has been talked about much too many times. I am tired of hearing it," Zeus said, leaning back into his throne. Maximilian looked around to the Olympian Gods seated to hear him out. They were revealing nothing.

"All this drama for something that was going to happen, it's _pointless_!" Hera exclaimed from her husband's side. Maximilian carefully let out a sigh. Though he had been king to one of the most famed and powerful kingdoms and alliance, he was still nothing in comparison to these deities. Better to not do anything that would anger them quickly.

"Why now? You hate my daughter."

"Not so much hate as dislike," Poseidon amended.

"And that is one thing only you can tell me. I do not understand this whole charade."

"What charade?" Ares asked as he fingered his sword.

"What other exists? You have been telling Serenity and Hotaru to never come here and to never expect anything from you since the beginning of Serenity's reign as Cosmos. Now, you agree to 'help' the one you ostracized for years. Nothing makes sense anymore!"

"And since when have they?" Athena asked.

"Ever since the naming of the final Cosmos, Fate and Destiny have been merciless to everyone and everything. The whole system is in an uproar because of their actions and plans," Artemis pointed out. Maximilian looked to her.

"Are you saying this is a plan of the Sisters?"

"Isn't it always? Everyone here knows that they enjoy playing with Serenity's path the most. Hotaru is just a bonus."

"How little they think of them," Maximilian muttered bitterly.

"Not even we, the gods, can stop them from doing what they are doing, Maximilian," Hades said.

"Are you not holding a ball tonight?" Apollo suddenly asked as he appeared. Maximilian raised an eyebrow to the god of music who leisurely walked to his sit, fashionably late to the meeting.

"I was talking to one of my sons," Apollo said as an excuse, seeing his father's look. He sat down and motioned for Maximilian to continue and answer the question.

"I am," answered the confused man.

"Are we invited?" Apollo continued, a boyish grin on his face.

"I don't see why not."

"Good. I will be attending."

"Apollo," Zeus warned. Child turned to Father.

"There is nothing wrong with me having some fun, now is there?" Zeus struggled to find an answer.

"In that case, Apollo," Hermes piped up, "I will go as well. I do not think anyone wants you to make one of your famous disasters."

"Fine, come babysit me. Wanna come Artemis?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"It does sound appealing…"

"No; only two divine beings on a mortal realm at one time," Hera said.

"What about Serenity and Hotaru?" Selene finally spoke from behind the Olympian thrones where the Titan sat.

"They are different," Hera quickly said. Both Persephone and Selene masked their expressions. Those words were always used and had quickly become the standard.

"No matter. We can go annoy the mortals some other time, sister," Apollo soothed. Artemis smiled briefly.

"Well, that will be unexpected," Maximilian lightly chuckled.

"Turning back to the reason to why you came," Zeus said, regaining order. "We will not stop the process. It is not possible. Serenity will make amends with herself and deal with them. She is no longer a child. She is a soldier and she will face it as such. End of discussion." Maximilian could do nothing: the Ruler of the Gods had spoken…

* * *

"Those will go up there." Hotaru turned from looking at the orders to Serenity, who was busy telling the summoned helpers how a decoration had to be put up.

"Everything looks nice," she commented. Serenity sighed as she pulled back a strand of hair.

"It would be nice of Father came soon. I do not know how he wanted to decorate this place." The 'place' Serenity was referring to was a large room, able to fit four Olympic sized pools, spectators, and then some. On some occasions, it had been Serenity's classroom.

"Yes, I can see what you mean."

"How are things going with the orders?"

"Fine. With a bit of magic and some help from the weavers, the clothes should be ready by noon. Ugh. It's the little witch's order. Can I please do something to it?"

"No, you may not. I know you don't like her much, but don't let her get under your skin. She's not worthy of such an honor." Hotaru snickered.

"The roses have arrived," she said, noticing the servants bringing the gorgeous white flowers. Serenity hurried to see that they were not damaged at all. Satisfied with the condition, she motioned for them to be placed on top of a table.

"What are they for?" Hotaru asked as she took a break.

"I don't know. They were just in the things Father asked us to get. Only he knows what they are for."

"So, they have arrived. Ah, and everything is going smoothly. Very nice job, girls." They turned to see Maximilian walking in.

"Father, you've arrived."

"Yes, and I'm sorry if I caused you problems. That was not my intention. Let me take over now, Serenity."

"What was it that made you leave so suddenly?"

"It was only a little thing, Serenity. The company just had to be checked quickly. Have you two eaten already?"

"We had these," Hotaru answered, holding up what appeared to be a cereal bar.

"Only that? No, go on out and eat. I need you two nice and refreshed. You didn't stay up all night, did you?"

"No, Father, we went to bed before eleven."

"You two never listen… No matter. Go on and eat now."

"It's fine, majesty. I tried to get Himeko to eat before and she did not want to then. I doubt she wants to now."

"I don't want to eat, no. But, I'll continue with the food preparations." Without another word, she left to check on the food that was just being cooked. Maximilian sighed.

"Always busy as a bee, that one."

"She says it helps her get her mind off things she doesn't want to think about," Hotaru remembered.

"Hmm, that must be a lot of things. But she never tells me about them. I can't help her. Maybe you can, Hotaru. She trusts you, whether she says it or not, she does."

"I don't know, majesty. I am not called by her as much anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I do not know. I guess she just wants to be alone."

"Or she's preparing herself for her future."

"That is so far ahead, though!"

"It might not be, Hotaru. In her eyes, it is closer each day." Hotaru saddened as she heard this tidbit. She was not ready for the change that would ultimately separate her from Serenity.

"In any case, you should get back to work or you won't finish," Maximilian smiled. Hotaru nodded.

"Yes, you're right." Maximilian turned to the help and began ordering things to be done. Hotaru stayed silent for another twenty minutes before stopping her work.

"Highness…" she called. Maximilian turned.

"What is it, Hotaru?" She stayed quiet a few moments before speaking.

"Highness, Serenity is starting to change. I can tell she needs more help. I am not able to help her through this change…"

"What are you getting at?"

"Lord…I wish to have your permission…"

"Permission? For what?"

"Before we came to Castle Melody, I was working on something. Do you recall what it was?"

"You were working on…Oh…I see…"

"I am done, Lord."

"Are you? So soon?"

"I finished it weeks back and then left it."

"What do you want to do with it?"

"May I present it tonight at the ball? May I present my plea?"

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	47. Brothers

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 46

Brothers

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Serenity…" He turned to face the corner. "Is that her name?" The old being nodded from his shadow corner.

"Yes, that is it."

"It sounds…nice."

"Yes, it does."

"What do I have to do?" The old man smiled tenderly.

"Little one, all you have to do is bring her to us."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Again the smile…

* * *

She sneezed. Hotaru looked to her.

"Something wrong?" Serenity shook her head. She walked to her dresser and picked up a hairbrush.

"Hello!" Rebecca said as she peeked through the room's door, a large, black bag in hand. Hotaru ushered her in.

"Are you guys ready to go down soon?" Rebecca asked, the excitement barely contained in her voice.

"The Ball is in eight hours, Rebecca," Hotaru reminded. Rebecca shrugged off the comment.

"I got my dress just five minutes ago and I had to come show it to you. Uh, is that ok with you guys?"

"I do not mind," Serenity said as she began to brush her hair. Hotaru smiled to Rebecca, voicing her opinions.

"Are you guys going to stay here all the time now?" Rebecca asked as she began to open up the bag containing her gown.

"Yes, since Father has no need for us. He wants us to get ready for the ball," Serenity said. Rebecca looked to her and the silver hair that was being brushed. Hotaru was picking out her earrings when she noticed this.

"Something wrong, Rebecca?" The girl shook her head. Hotaru tilted her head and then went to Serenity.

"I'm going to get my dress. I'll be back in a bit." Serenity only nodded.

"Uhm, Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"How do you brush your hair? It's so long. Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can help you with brushing the back."

"She's fine, Rebecca. She won't let anyone touch her hair," Hotaru said as she came in.

"Hotaru, is that your dress?" Rebecca asked, noticing the dark purple gown bag Hotaru carried. She nodded.

"Your bag is purple. Everyone else got a golden bag and I got a black one, the rest of the guys got a gray bag and Yugi and Yami got a royal blue bag," noted the youngest girl.

"Oh, yours were special."

"Special?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes. We really liked you guys, so we got you special designers."

"What about you two? And where is Serenity's dress?" Hotaru looked to Serenity, who nodded.

"It's right here." Hotaru walked to a white door, entered the walk-in closet, and then reappeared with a silver bag.

"Serenity and I only wear clothes designed by one specific designer."

"What's the name?"

"Setsuna Meioh. Unfortunately, she… passed away…" Hotaru said as she smiled sadly. Rebecca noticed and decided to change the subject.

"Let me take out my dress, since it's probably the least pretty."

"No, don't say that," Serenity said, still brushing.

"You're nice, Serenity. Here it is!" Rebecca's dress was a pale blue, bringing out her eyes nicely. Styled with silk gloves reaching to her wrists, it was quite cute. The detail on the dress was average with a few ribbons here and there.

"It is nice, Rebecca. What do you mean it's not pretty?" Hotaru asked as she admired the material. Rebecca smiled briefly before turning to look at the two bags on the bed.

"Can I see your dresses now?" Serenity finally laid down the brush.

"I don't see why you can't." Rebecca felt a shudder as the two girls begin to take out their dresses.

* * *

"Where's Rebecca?"

"I don't know, Joey. I think she went with Hotaru and Serenity. Why?"

"My sister wanted to talk to her."

"I thought Serenity went with her?"

"I don't know. _Argh_! Why won't it work?" Yugi looked to his friend. Joey was currently trying to button up his cufflink.

"You have it on backwards, Joey."

"…Oh…"

"Let me put on your tie right, Yugi," Solomon said as he saw his grandson take up the silk item.

"Thanks, grandpa. Hey, have you seen Yami?"

"I'm here… Do I really have to wear this?" asked the youth, voice bordering dangerouslyto whining.

"Yes, you do," Tristan answered. Yami growled darkly as he yanked at the collar.

"I don't want to anymore…" Yugi snickered.

"Looks like his royal majesty is shining through."

"Don't start, Yugi," warned the ancient Pharaoh.

"You all look so handsome. I'm proud of you all," Solomon puffed. Dressed in an elegant black tuxedo, he was going around the room trying to help the boys.

"Now, now, boys," he now said as Tristan began to get red at his tuxedo buttons, "think of what the girls have to go through. In the ancient days, not yours," Yami was glaring, "the women had to wear corsets. Corsets! Do you know what those do to them?"

"Makes them cute?" Tristan asked, being sarcastic.

"Well, it does make them sexy, yes," Solomon relented, and earned some looks of bewilderment, "I was young once! What I meant is that the corsets are not just clothing items. Did you know they actually affected how many children the women could have?"

"_No_! And we don't want to hear anymore!" Yugi yelled.

"Just trying to tell you how we have it better."

"It wasn't helping," Joey mumbled as he finally managed to button his cufflink. Yami growled once more as he went to the window. In _his_ days, they didn't have to wear such stuffy clothing…

"Hey, how do you think the girls will look?" Tristan asked, finally cooling down after gaining victory over the buttons. Joey shrugged.

"I dunno. Are they wearing the big, puffy dresses?"

"Yeah."

"That changes things. They'll look like fat chickens."

"Joey!" Solomon reproached as the boys laughed. Wiping a tear from his eye, Yugi took the question asked and thought a bit. How _would _they look? He was not the only one wondering…

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to the _Farewell Ball_!" Maximilian said in a proud voice. Within the vast room, his statement echoed soundly. Yugi's mind wandered as the speech continued. Yami's curiosity took the same route.

"_All this in one day?"_

He looked carefully at his surroundings. Along three of the walls were nothing but tables that were each just screaming romantic layout - he winced a little at this. Covered with red tablecloths, they held three red candles in the middle and white and gold plates with expensive silverware for four people. Along the last wall was a long table reaching from one end of the wall to the other loaded with numerous dishes, some familiar and some he could not name.

The only light illuminating the magnificent setting came from various candles placed around the room, giving it a soft, warm look. A dance floor with a large crystal chandelier took up quite a bit of space and whatever space was left was given to the beautiful roses placed in tall vases. From the opposite end of the room, Maximilian was still talking, dressed in a more elegant version of his usual crimson suit.

"Oh! Excuse me!" giggled a fellow peer as she bumped into him. She walked away, or rather, _dragged_ herself away. He saw that many of the girls were having trouble walking in the large dresses.

'Probably regretting the dress they chose,' Yami thought. He quickly looked back to Maximilian, as the man was finishing his speech.

"Now, please enjoy this last night with your children. Enjoy!" With a round of applause, the party began.

* * *

"Yugi!" His heart skipped a beat and he quickly turned, only to feel his smile drop a little.

"Hey, Téa," he said, doing a double take. Even Yami had to take a look. Téa was dressed in a very pale yellow dress. The neck did take a plunge, but a lacy cover was in the middle, keeping everything nice. White gloves that went up to her elbows and tied off with a yellow ribbon, a pearl necklace with another ribbon, and small waterfall earrings made her look very lovely.

"How do I look?" she asked as she turned. Tristan whistled and Joey smiled. Yugi and Yami could only stare.

"Téa?" Rebecca appeared in her blue dress. Yugi smiled at her.

"You look nice, Rebecca."

"Thanks, Yugi. That's a really nice dress, Téa. I like the gloves."

"Thank you, Rebecca. Do you guys want to get something to eat?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Nah, not yet. It's too early right now," Joey answered for everyone.

"Rebecca, weren't you with Serenity and Hotaru?" Yami asked, turning away from Téa, who was currently looking at the dance floor.

"Uh-huh. I left them a while ago. They were coming down later."

"Why not now?"

"Hotaru said that it takes a bit more time for them to get ready."

"Well, they did help decorate this place. I imagine they only had about two hours to get ready," Téa mused.

"It took us less than an hour to get into these! How long do they need?" Yugi asked, shocked to know girls would need more than that to dress.

"Ah, you do not know the Crawford Ladies," said a deep voice said. They turned to see a tall, handsome man with red hair and black eyes dressed in a red suit examining the details of the room. Joey first thought the man was enveloped in flames before closing his eyes. It must have been the lights…

"Hello, who might you be?" Téa asked politely. The man turned to her, eyes seeming to see her, but at the same time, they seemed to overlook her.

"I am Adrian Sun. Pleasure to meet you…"

"Téa Gardner."

"Miss Gardner. My, what a lovely being you are."

"Thank you," blushed the girl.

"Who might you all be?" he asked the group. Introductions were quickly made, Yami all the while feeling something familiar stemming from the man called Adrian.

* * *

"Are you a friend of Mr. Pegasus?" Rebecca asked after they all had laughed at a joke told by Adrian.

"Yes, I am a close friend."

"Do you know of his daughters?" Tristan asked as they all took wine glasses from a passing waiter – Rebecca sneaking one for herself.

"Oh, yes. Little Hotaru and Serenity, but of course I know of them. I helped raise them when they were young. Hotaru was always trailing after Serenity." Here, Adrian let out a soft laugh.

"What?" Yami asked, intrigued now that he knew Adrian had known both girls when they had been children.

"I am just remembering the old times when Serenity was a mischief maker. She always had a smile on, that little one. And she always got what she wanted. You wouldn't say she was spoiled, though. Everywhere she went, she left behind happiness. Hotaru, oh, that cute little girl, would get anything when she looked at you with those big eyes of hers.

Hotaru always followed Serenity, like a protector, even into trouble. Serenity was quite protective of Hotaru. Did you know Hotaru used to be bullied by her classmates? Serenity would always step in, daring people to hurt her. I remember being over at the house once and Serenity came in with blood. Well, you can imagine the whole thing. Heh, turned out none of the blood was hers."

"Wait," Yami interrupted, "just a minute. Are you telling me Serenity used to _fight_?" Adrian chuckled.

"Of course, child. Serenity taught herself how to fight in order to protect Hotaru. Sweet girl, sweet girl."

"Whose blood was it?" Rebecca asked, wanting to know the whole story.

"It was the blood of the boys who were tormenting Hotaru. According to Hotaru, Serenity managed to break their noses. Serenity was grounded, but as she went up the stairs to her room, she turned around and with this cute little frown on her face, screamed, 'I don't care what you do to me! I did it to make sure they knew who they were messing with if they bug Hotaru!' Oh, I wonder how much they've changed. I have a small wager on them," Adrian finished.

"A bet?" Téa asked. Adrian nodded as he sipped his wine and looked to the dance floor, all in one fluid motion.

"My brother is also here. He has known the girls for as long as I have. We're betting on how they are now."

"Why?"

"Because, Miss Gardner, when the two were little, many people said they would never change regardless of what happened down the line. We are men that take things seriously. As such, we are taking it seriously and betting on it," said a voice similar to Adrian's. A man almost as tall as Adrian with light blue hair and eyes dressed in a royal blue suit came to them. He moved swiftly, but elegantly, a compliment to the rash steps Adrian showed to have.

"Harry Sun, Adrian's younger brother, at your service," he introduced. "I am betting they will be somewhat the same as before." Once more, the introductions were made.

"Before you can ask, I'm betting they'll be different," Adrian spoke, nodding to his brother.

"You sound confident," Joey said, smiling a bit.

"Of course. By the way everything is set up, I know I'll win."

"What are you saying to the students, Adrian?" Maximilian had come over, smile on his face. Adrian and Harry raised their glasses to him.

"Long time no see, Max," Adrian greeted, a grin on his face. Maximilian's smile faltered a little, but he nevertheless nodded to the two.

"It has not been so long."

"Where are Serenity and Hotaru?" Harry asked, inclining his head in way of greeting. Maximilian sighed.

"They'll be down soon."

"I was under the impression you were only going to have a small ensemble play tonight," Adrian said as he noticed a band.

"Oh, that is for the entertainment and I told the students that if they had anything they wanted to play or sing, they would be able to. Hotaru will be singing later on."

"Really?" Harry asked. Yugi almost choked on his wine.

"Down boy," Joey joked as he patted his back. Yugi threw him a grateful glance before straightening up. Hotaru hadn't told him of that.

"What's she going to sing?" he now asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea," answered the lord. Téa raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know Hotaru sang."

"Oh, there are many things one does not know about them," Harry said. Adrian nodded as he sipped his cup.

"Here comes Hotaru!" Rebecca suddenly announced. Though he did turn, Yugi missed his chance at seeing Hotaru; Harry had intercepted and cut off his sight.

"Here is a sight for sore eyes!" Harry chirped as he immediately took hold of Hotaru's hand and dragged her away from the group.

"So, Harry chose Hotaru," Adrian mumbled.

"Does that mean you'll try and get my oldest daughter?" Maximilian asked, trying to pass the question off as a joke. Adrian, whether he ignored him or took it seriously, only nodded.

"How long will this ball last?" Tristan asked as he fixed his black tux.

"Well into the night, though I am enforcing the two o' clock end."

"Excuse me, I must take the lady to a dance," Adrian said as he quickly maneuvered his way to the door, apparently seeing Serenity, though the rest of the group were unable to.

"Do you trust them with your daughters?" Rebecca asked, following him with her eyes. Maximilian frowned, as if debating.

"Now that you mention it…" With a worried look, he took off as well.

"That was weird," Tristan said.

"I guess. Oh, this is a nice song," Téa said as the sweet melody of 'The Rose' began to flow from the piano. She looked wistfully to the couples starting to dance.

"Just come out and say it, Téa," Joey said as he took his sister to the floor. Tristan followed.

"I'll take you. Come on, Téa," Yami said as he noticed her gaze falling to Yugi. Hotaru was here and if she caught Téa with Yugi, who was becoming – he guessed – more than a friend, the result would be catastrophic.

'Thank Ra I don't have anyone after me,' he thought as he and Téa took the floor.

* * *

"Lovely as usual, Child," Adrian greeted. She gave him a hard look. He could tell she was measuring him up, probably wondering as to what he was doing.

"I cannot begin to imagine why a person such as you would want to be here, much less in my presence," she replied coldly as she tried to walk away. Adrian caught her elbow, chuckling at her response – just as expected

"I don't know what you mean. Will you please elaborate?"

"Don't play innocent with me, _Apollo_."

"Thank you."

"I was not using the name in such way. That is truly what you are called. Where is Hermes? Is he not supposed to be watching you?"

"Why does everyone seem to have the impression that I need a babysitter?"

"Stupid." Adrian allowed himself a chuckle, seeing he had been discovered with the last sentence.

"Damn."

"What do you want from me? I have not been anywhere near your dimension, much less made a commotion to Zeus or the others. There is no reason for you to be here."

"I wanted to come down here. It is boring over there. Besides, you know very well that I cannot disobey my father."

"And why, again, should that bother me?"

"I agree with your entering _Caelum_ and so do Hermes and Artemis!" Serenity stopped in her tracks and turned to him abruptly.

"Fool! Do not speak loudly of them!"

"Forgive me, but truly, we do wish for you to come with us. It is where you belong."

"No, I do not. The one who belongs there is Hotaru. _She_ deserves to be with the others."

"Explain."

"My place is guarding the Multi-Universe from the heart of _Cosmos Palace_. That has been drilled into my head."

"This topic is so dreary. Let us drop it and dance. 'The Rose' is a personal favorite of mine."

"Changing from one topic to another – you arrogant, egotistical jer-" Adrian looked to her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. Serenity had stopped in mid-rant and was staring at Adrian with a look of one who has heard ridiculous news.

"Impossible…"

"What is?" Serenity closed her eyes, deciding to say nothing on the subject. She was probably imagining things.

"It's nothing. You wanted a dance? Very well, let's go." Adrian smiled and took her hand.

* * *

"You've changed, Hotaru," Hermes said. The little one smiled.

"I don't think I have."

"Oh, but you have. Maybe being around Serenity all this time has been a double-edge sword."

"She has been a good influence on me," Hotaru firmly said. Hermes chuckled as they continued dancing.

"I dare not argue against you. Tell me, Hotaru, how goes everything here?" Hotaru happily replied, telling of her adventures both as a _Senshi_ and as Hotaru.

"So, you're close friends with this Yugi Mouto?"

"Yes, he's really nice. Maybe you should meet him, Hermes. I think you'll like him." Hermes gave her a look.

"Sorry, _Harry_."

"Why do you think I'll like him?"

"Because Yugi is kind and swift to understand things. He's really caring and listens to you and because of so many other things!"

"Such praise, he must be a good man, then."

"Ah, is that Serenity with…_Apollo?_" They turned to get a good look at the two dancing. It seemed to be a dance that only one enjoyed. She was about to comment, when a flash of yellow caught her attention. Hotaru turned her head and could only stare at the sight.

* * *

"Look, Hotaru is dancing with that man, Harry," Téa said, jerking her head to the place said person was. Yami glanced around her around and noticed it was true. He vaguely wondered where Yugi was when he noticed another couple.

* * *

Yugi walked around with Rebecca, talking to fellow peers.

"Why don't you ask Hotaru for the next dance? This song is about to end, you know."

"Err, maybe," Yugi said as he sipped his drink.

"Look, here she comes now." Yugi turned and saw her coming, holding Harry's hand. His eyes quickly took in her appearance.

Hotaru was dressed in a spaghetti strap dress of a deep violet colour. Across the chest rested a design resembling elegant vines of the color white. She wore no gloves; instead, she wore a simple charm bracelet with what appeared to be symbols, though of what, Yugi had to idea. He saw that within the cloths, gold, marine blue, dark-red, and silver threads arched up into the bow. She shifted once more and continued walking towards him. He noticed, around her neck, a black lace choker with a purple gem hanging from it. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, strands falling down on either side of her face in curls.

"Yugi!" she beamed. He returned the smile. Hotaru let out a laugh as she hugged him, crossing the remaining distance with a skip.

"Have you met Harry?" Hotaru asked, drawing away slightly, but staying within his arms.

"I have. I met him and his brother earlier," Yugi said, content that she was not leaving him.

"Oh, you met Adrian? Isn't he funny? Adrian and Harry were with us when we were really little, but it has been quite a while since we last saw them," Hotaru said. Harry smiled.

"Well, we were restricted for a while, Hotaru," he explained. She ignored him and quickly turned to Yugi.

"Why is Yami dancing with _her_?" Yugi blinked.

"Oh, well, it's because she wanted to dance."

"Not good," Hotaru mumbled, finally withdrawing away from him. "Where is Serenity?"

"She's dancing with Adrian. I saw them out there. The song is ending, wait for her here," Harry answered, smiling although his tone was firm.

"Very well," Hotaru huffed, effectively controlling her temper.

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	48. Just One Night, Just One Plea

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 47

* * *

Just One…

* * *

Disclaimer: Neither song is mine. The first one I believe is called 'Crash and Burn' performed by Savage Garden and I apologize if the name is wrong. The second is 'Nobody's Home' performed by Avril Lavigne. Again, they belong to their respective owners and I claim NOTHING!

I swear, this chapter was out to get me. It has been the longest to revise and I shudder to think of the upcoming chapters. More on my bio.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Yami? The song is over and the orchestra is taking a break." Yami nodded, not really paying attention. His mind was focused on a sole person being led by a tall man.

She was wearing an elegant dress. The bodice was white with no sleeves for it wrapped around her shoulders. An inch below the edge of the material upon her shoulder was a thread that seemed to have various colors in it that shone when light bounced off it. The skirt was a soft back with silver trim. It pooled around her, moving along gracefully. She wore minimal jewelry; simple diamond earrings, a black choker, and a bracelet on either wrist, each bearing symbols he could not place. Her hair, usually let down, was in a halfway bun on her head.

"Let's go find Yugi," Téa suggested. Yami shook his head.

"You go ahead. I need to do something." Téa gave out a sigh.

"You don't need to check on her. Continually she's told you she doesn't want your help. Why won't you listen and just leave her alone?" Yami then gave her a cold glare.

"I will do as I please, Téa. I'll ask you for help when I need it." He left her then, following the couple out onto the balcony. With ease, he hid in the shadows, listening in on the conversation.

* * *

"You got your dance. Now leave me," Serenity said, trying to maneuver her way out of his hold. Adrian chuckled, firmly keeping his hold on her.

"Ah, why do you even bother? All those years and you still don't learn of my stubbornness?"

"You left early on. I suppose it never sunk in."

"Ouch. That hurt." Adrian released her, a small smile on his face.

"Good, now leave."

"No, I forgive you for it." Serenity turned around with a look of danger in her eyes.

"Why must you continue to torment me? I have enough problems without you bringing me more."

"I thought it was a good thing for you to have problems? What's wrong with you?" Serenity glared at him before turning once more, leaning on the railing.

"That is one of my problems."

"Then do tell me of them."

"So you can go and tell _him_? Don't take me for a fool."

"I promise I won't tell him a word you said. I just want to help."

"You and the rest of the world," she answered bitterly.

"It is your fault that you do not accept it."

"You are well aware of my past."

"True, and to this day, I am still amazed at how long you were in such a terrible state. Not many can ever do what you did or go through what you went through."

"I thank you for the compliments. Will you please leave?"

"Why so insistent?"

"I wish to be alone."

"You _are _alone." Serenity froze, surprised by the quick response. Adrian took this to his advantage.

"Years you've been alone and all that time, you suffered because of it. Fueling this feeling were others; guilt, misery, fear."

Yami, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, frown on his face, perked up. He watched as Adrian stepped closer to the still girl, looking at Serenity as a predator would look at his prey, assessing the situation with languid coolness, his voice soft, laced with sweet poison.

"You blamed yourself for everything that happened – guilt ate at your heart. You cried for your fallen friends, your guardians, your sisters – allowed misery to feed on your precious tears. You were alone, a lone beacon for nothing, your only companions your enemies – gave permission for fear to have your soul. War was done and left you the sole survivor, meant to carry everything upon your young soldiers. And to top it all off…" Adrian ran a smooth hand down her cheek, moving away from her slowly to lean against the near railing.

"To top it all, you were given the ultimate gift…" Serenity threw him a glare. Adrian shifted his tactics, looking to his hands as he talked.

"Then, there's Hotaru…" Serenity turned to him at this, eyes narrowed as Adrian pushed to enter into territory she was unwilling to move in.

"There is nothing that Hotaru-"

"That's where you are wrong, my dear. Hotaru is very much involved. She is the opposite of you – the reason to why only she was strong enough to break through your will and come to this place, this dimension. Or so you wish us to believe."

"Stop," Serenity said softly. There was no way they had figured out something as complex as to what she had done. The gods didn't pay that much attention to her. It couldn't be. It simply couldn't be.

"See, what I think is that you needed her. Ever since she first came into your life, she's always been far closer to you than anyone else. Everyone knows that she's your pillar of strength."

"I mean it…" Oh, Selene, no…

"We heard when you asked your grandmother for help. You know about Hotaru's wavering and are frightened. I can see it within you. Fear is rushing through you, afraid of being alone once more when Hotaru finally crumbles from you. I can only wonder what that must feel: to have been alone as you were and knowing mere days separate you from facing it once more…It must be ov-"

"Stop!" Serenity turned to him, tears menacing to spilling forth. "Stop talking like you know!"

"I'm not saying I do know, child. I only try to point out your-"

"_No_!" Serenity clutched her head, hands covering her ears.

"I don't want to listen to you! Go away!" Adrian hesitated before trying to go near her. She merely moved away from him. "Leave me alone."

"This is why you _are_ alone. You push everyone away."

"I don't need you pointing out things! Go away!" Adrian was about to try again when he noticed another person. Sighing, he took a step back.

"I am sorry that you do not want to face your demons. Maybe you think you don't have to what with the power you have within you. Unfortunately, little one, you will have to, and probably sooner than you think. By your reaction, something tells me you'll have trouble. Go train again, child, for while you contain superior knowledge, matters of the heart and soul you barely know." Taking one last glance at the Lunarian Child, Adrian sighed and left the balcony, forcing himself to not glance in that direction. As soon as she knew Adrian was gone, Serenity knelt, hands still clutching her head, tears silently pouring out devoid of restraint.

* * *

"Ah, here's young Hotaru!"

"Hey!" Hotaru was swept into a big bear hug. Adrian had returned.

"Where did you leave Serenity, Adrian?" Harry asked, noticing Adrian came alone. If he had done something wrong, so help him Zeus, he'd –

"In thought. How have you been Hotaru? It's been years since I last saw you," Adrian said. Hotaru frowned.

"Where is she?"

"With Dark, little one. Oh, this is such a nice song. Why don't you go and dance it?" Hotaru was the only one who heard the beginning of Adrian's response.

'With Dark? What does- OH!'

"Great idea! Yugi, why don't _you _take Hotaru out?" Harry said, beaming. Yugi blushed a bit, but nevertheless offered Hotaru his hand, which she gladly took. With a smile, they went out to the dance floor.

* * *

He could bear it no longer. Silently, he went to the weeping girl. As he went, he couldn't help but think of a fallen angel, trying so hard to enter the gates of heaven only to be turned again and again. Was that really her fate? Was that all that she had to look forward to? Just misery and loneliness? Softly, he laid a hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to react.

* * *

Pressure was placed upon her right bare shoulder. She recognized the object as a hand. With Shame wickedly smiling at her, she quickly stood up, wiping away her tears. A handkerchief appeared in her line of sight. She looked away, rejecting it.

"You know very well that you need it," said Yami. She knew it was him. Who else would be foolish enough to talk to her now? Who else would seek her out amongst all this festivity?

"I do not," she responded, her voice calm, but wavering slightly. He sighed and the handkerchief disappeared. She was about to wipe away a loose tear when a hand grasped her chin and forcefully jerked her ahead to turn. Her eyes met with his.

"Hold still." Gently, he dabbed at her face, erasing any trace of the tears. She could only avert her gaze from meeting his.

"There, all better. Why were you crying? I see no blood, so you didn't hurt yourself." Serenity gave him a look before turning away and leaning once more on the railing, regaining her thoughts as the cool wind pushed past her. Yami joined her.

"There is no reason," she said. Yami snorted.

"So you suddenly cry because you want to? You can do better than that."

"I don't have to answer you."

"Yes, you do. Don't turn away." He grabbed her wrist. She turned slightly, glaring.

"Ah, well, that's a better sight. I won't let go until you answer me."

"I do not wish to share anything with you."

"Wrong answer, little princess."

"Why are you so relentless?" Serenity growled as she violently tried to get away. Yami gave a sad little smile, tightening his grip.

"I am because I know you need to vent. I'm only offering you a chance to let out your problems." Serenity scoffed, managing to get away. She rubbed her wrists delicately, forgetting she had not felt such soreness in quite a while.

"I can help you, Serenity. I know you need it." Her face shifted.

"I don't need anything." Like she'd accept anything from _him_.

"Yes, you do. Always going around, head held high, never wavering, never showing fatigue, listening to the problems of others, solving them, never worrying about yourself. It's time you did. Please, let me help…"

"I do not need your help! I do not need _anyone's_ help," she yelled, crossing the balcony to the other side. Yami persisted.

"Yes, you do! Hotaru tries to help you and when once you welcomed it, you now reject it. What's wrong with you?"

"It's none of your business!" She continued walking, seeing that Yami was following her. And effectively blocking off her means of escape.

"I just made it my business!"

"Go away!"

"Not until you talk." Serenity growled and turned. Yami was right in front of her only about one inch away.

"I have nothing to discuss with you nor do I want to. My life is none of your concern. So, please, stop meddling! _Ugh_!" Yami had grabbed her elbow and forcefully closed the gap. His eyes showed barely controlled fire, raging to be let loose.

"Don't say that…ever again!" The pressure in her arm was mounting.

"Say what? You're not making any sense. Let me go!"

"No!"

"Stop meddling in things that don't concern you!" Serenity shrieked, her senses thrown out the window.

"This concerns me all the way. I started this to help you and, _damn_ _it_, I will see it through the end!" Yami replied, equally heated.

"Get away from me!" Serenity forcefully yanked her arm back, achieving freedom. She rushed to the door to find it be closed in front of her eyes. She stared, breathing shallow as the shadow of the young man doused her in darkness.

"You're not running away," he said gravely.

'_Look at the princess, __running away__…' _

"Get away from the door," Serenity said, sensing her control about to completely break. Yami suddenly laughed darkly. Serenity glared.

"Explain what makes you laugh so…" It was fitting yet oddly different.

"Ordering me around now, little princess?" Serenity took a step back; Yami's voice was chilling.

"No, I don't think so. I'm tired of playing around." Another step back and he a step forward.

"We're not playing here."

"Yes, we are. Or rather, _you _are playing. It's like you can't stop." Serenity clenched her hands, noticing she was beginning to tremble.

"I'm tired, Serenity. I don't want to play this game."

"What game?"

"The game you play! Aren't you tired of being a little girl running away from her problems? Aren't you ever going to face them?"

"I will! I _will_ face them!"

"When, Serenity? _When_?"

"I thought I told you it's none of your business!"

"Are you afraid of them so much? So much that you cower from them?" Serenity was trembling freely. No self-restraint was stopping it. Her mind reeled, sending her down a path she did not freely choose.

…_Chaos laughing…her friends dying…dying at her hands…being alone…rejection…_

"_STOP_!" She fell to the floor, clutching her head.

"What did I say?"

"You bastard! You don't know anything!"

"I know you're being weak! Can't you face them!"

'_She couldn't help them…she ended up killing them…WORTHLESS…' All those words, hushed, spoken carefully, but so pointed…so hurtful._

"No. NO! Go away!"

"Because of how you are, Serenity, no one is there to help you…" Yami's voice sounded far away, like an echo, trying to guide her through some darkness.

'_Never again! You are no Cosmos…you're a disgrace! A MONSTER! Do not __**ever**__ come here again! Leave and never return!'_

"Alone in your fight…how does it feel? Or can you even feel anything?"

'_If you were stronger, the Universe wouldn't be so empty…WEAKLING…'_

Music was playing…was it near? Was it far? She didn't know.

'_Look, here comes the new Cosmos…stay away from her, she's a monster…she's meant to be left alone…"_

* * *

"_**When you feel all alone…" **_

* * *

'_No one in this place wants you. Leave and return to your palace. Never return…'_

* * *

"_**And the world has turned its back on you…**_

_**Give me a moment, please**_

_**To tame your wild, wild heart…" **_

* * *

"If you'll only let me help…" His voice…felt near. Nearer than before.

* * *

"_**I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you**_

_**It's hard to find relief**_

_**And people can be so cold…" **_

* * *

'_Everyone says she's not to be trusted. Should she really be heir to the Stars, then? Should she be our guardian? Does she have what it takes to protect us from Chaos?'_

* * *

"_**When darkness is upon your door**_

_**And you feel like you can't take anymore…" **_

* * *

'_Are you ready, Cosmos? We'll begin our dance here. Shall we see if we can destroy this place once more?'_

Warmth…surrounding her. Her vision was gone. Where did it come from? Where?

* * *

"_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump, I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away**_

_**With you into the night…" **_

* * *

"I'm going to help you. I told you before, didn't I? So go ahead and cry. I'll dry your tears…" Yami soothed.

* * *

"_**If you need to fall apart**_

_**I can mend a broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash**_

_**Then crash and burn-" **_

* * *

"You won't face them alone. I'll be there with you…and so will the others. Shh, it's ok. It's ok."

* * *

"_**-You're not alone…" **_

* * *

__

"Hotaru?" She looked to him, a little gasp leaving her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Serenity…"

* * *

'_How can she stand looking at herself? How when she killed everyone!'_

* * *

"_**When you feel all alone**_

_**And a loyal friend is hard to find**_

_**You're going on a one way street**_

_**With the monsters in your head…" **_

* * *

'_What's your dream, Serenity-sama? What is your hope?'_

'_Dream? Hope? What are they?'_

* * *

"_**When hopes and dreams are**_

_**Far away and you**_

_**Feel like you can't**_

_**Face the day…" **_

* * *

"Are you calm now?" Yami asked, smiling slightly into her hair. His arms where wrapped around her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

* * *

"_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump, I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away**_

_**With you into the night…" **_

* * *

"You cruel, arrogant, jerk!" Serenity snapped. Yami chuckled slightly. He pulled her to a standing position, letting her fall against him for support.

"There, there, now. It's ok."

* * *

"_**If you need to fall apart**_

_**I can mend a broken heart…" **_

* * *

"Calm down." Serenity closed her eyes, her grip on him loosening. She was just so tired. Tired of all the things. Tired of the whispers. Tired.

Slowly, Yami began to rock her in tune to the music floating from the adjacent room.

* * *

"_**If you need to crash**_

_**Then crash and burn**_

_**You're not alone…" **_

* * *

Into her heart, slowly came the comfort of her opposite…

* * *

"_**Cuz there has always **_

_**Been heartache and pain**_

_**And when it's over**_

_**You'll breathe again**_

_**You'll breathe again…" **_

* * *

"Will she really?" Hotaru asked the song lyrics. Yugi smiled as they continued dancing, knowing fully that Hotaru was going to reveal some secrets. He wondered, however, if Hotaru knew that he agreed with the song and not just about Serenity…

* * *

"_**When you feel all alone **_

_**And the world has turned its back on you…**_

_**Give me a moment, please**_

_**To tame your wild, wild heart…" **_

* * *

"The song is dead on, isn't it, brother?" Adrian asked. Harry nodded.

"So, this was your plan?"

"Maybe…" answered the older of the two, sipping on his wine.

"Well, maybe it's time we left, then."

"No, not just yet. We need to listen to one more thing. _Then_ we can leave."

* * *

She sighed. Yami backed away carefully.

* * *

"_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump, I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away**_

_**With you into the night…" **_

* * *

"Better?" She nodded, looking away.

* * *

"_**If you need to fall apart**_

_**I can mend a broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash**_

_**Then crash and burn**_

_**You're not alone…" **_

* * *

'So maybe he was mean…he still did…help…'

* * *

"_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump, I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away**_

_**With you into the night…" **_

* * *

"Will you overcome them and be you again?" She looked to him, shocked to know he could even ask such a question…

* * *

"_**If you need to fall apart**_

_**I can mend a broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash**_

_**Then crash and burn**_

_**You're not alone…" **_

* * *

The song was ending, the chorus repeating twice more. Maybe she could face them. And maybe…maybe she was kidding herself. Still…she looked into his eyes…if he kept his promise, maybe things would come out ok…

'Maybe, this night won't end…maybe this is all a dream…'

But life isn't like that…

* * *

"Show time," Yugi said as he quickly lead Hotaru to where the band was.

* * *

"Come on. Let's go inside." He stretched out his hand to her. She looked away and headed for the door. Upon reaching it, she turned.

"Are you going to escort me or not?" Yami felt his eye twitch.

'Girls…'

* * *

"I'd like to sing a song that I wrote a _long _time ago. I was only ten, so I hope it's not too childish," Hotaru lied. Serenity looked to the stage, holding on to Yami's elbow as they made their way inside.

"Hotaru?"

"I hope you enjoy it," said the little one. She waited a bit before starting…

* * *

"_**Well, I couldn't tell you**_

_**Why she felt that way**_

_**She felt it everyday**_

_**And I couldn't help her**_

_**I just watched her make**_

_**The same mistake again…"**_

* * *

Serenity immediately knew what the song was about. She was about to go and stop the music, when Yami's grip on her tightened.

"No," he said, "let's hear it." He listened all right…

* * *

"_**What's wrong?**_

_**What's wrong now?**_

_**Too many **_

_**To many problems**_

_**Don't know where she belongs**_

_**Where she belongs…"**_

* * *

'What is she doing?' Serenity thought, quite effectively controlling her frantic emotions. Maybe things were looking up already? She looked around, reading the expressions on her peers' faces. She sighed with relief upon noticing they didn't know. The force on her hand tightened. She closed her eyes painfully.

'_He _knows…'

* * *

"_**She wants to go home**_

_**But nobody's home**_

_**That's where she lies**_

_**Broke down inside**_

_**With no place to go**_

_**No place to go**_

_**To dry her eyes**_

_**Broke down inside…"**_

* * *

Sadly and painfully, the young goddess remembered all the times she had spent with Serenity. Those times before they came here. The times in which she saw the darkness that Serenity had been forced to live in.

* * *

"_**Open your eyes**_

_**And look outside**_

_**Find the reasons why**_

_**You've been rejected-"**_

* * *

'_They've told me to never return…'_

* * *

"_**And why you can't find**_

_**What you left behind…"**_

'_There is nothing left for the likes of me…' _

* * *

"_**Be strong**_

_**Be strong now-"**_

* * *

'_I have to be strong, Hotaru, so that nothing bad happens again…'_

* * *

"_**Too many **_

_**To many problems-"**_

* * *

'_I must fix my mistakes, get ready for my ascension, regain respect…'_

* * *

"_**Don't know where she belongs**_

_**Where she belongs**_

_**She wants to go home**_

_**But nobody's home**_

_**That's where she lies**_

_**Broke down inside**_

_**With no place to go**_

_**No place to go**_

_**To dry her eyes**_

_**Broke down inside…"**_

"_**Her feelings she hides**_

_**Her dreams she can't find-"**_

* * *

'_To feel is to be weak in my case…Dreams? I have none.'_

* * *

"_**She's losing her mind**_

_**She's falling behind**_

_**She's can't find her place**_

_**She's losing her faith-"**_

* * *

'_I…I can't do this…'_

* * *

"_**She's fallen from grace**_

_**She's all over the place**_

_**Yeah"**_

* * *

'_I will not return to the home of the gods…'_

* * *

"_**She wants to go home**_

_**But nobody's home**_

_**That's where she lies**_

_**Broke down inside**_

_**With no place to go**_

_**No place to go**_

_**To dry her eyes**_

_**Broke down inside"**_

* * *

It was ending…but at what cost? Serenity watched as Hotaru finished.

* * *

"_**She's lost inside, lost inside**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**She's lost inside, lost inside**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**Oohh."**_

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	49. Childish Playing

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 48

Childish Playing…

ENJOY!

X-xx-X

Softly it came. Then, steadily grew louder. When the pressure of thought was applied, however, it faded away to that annoying little hum. So determined was it to stay within…

Serenity leaned back in her chair. Currently, she was in her lessons. Her tutor was talking about something or other; already she had forgotten. She turned to the window.

It was gorgeous outside. The sun was shining down majestically (Helios must be laughing at Apollo's hangover) on the green grounds. There was a slight wind, keeping everything calm (Ditto for Poseidon).

All this elegance in the day did not seem to bother Serenity, unlike the rest of her peers. While the others slept in, Serenity had woken up slightly before dawn. Her duties were not to be ignored. She had quickly put on a silver tank top and a white miniskirt, adding a pair of small boots. Her ensemble seemed innocent enough, but Serenity dressed appropriately for her day. Today, she had lessons.

She turned now, to her teacher. Rapidly, she wrote down some notes on what he had said. In this moment, the humming grew. Once more, she tried to get rid of it and once more it dwindled. Hotaru's song was not leaving her.

"That will be all for today, highness," said the tutor as he bowed. Serenity nodded to him, letting him depart. Her assignment was nothing big. She could easily do it and still have enough time left to ponder over the questions she had. A woman came in. Serenity blinked andcursed. She had forgotten about her other book subjects. She took another notebook and opened it to a blank page, ready to scribble down notes on the remains of kingdoms spread across the Multi-Universe.

X-x

Hotaru awoke late. Her head slightly spinning, she made her way through a morning routine.

Awoken and refreshed, she cheerily chose her clothes for the day. Wearing a black top and miniskirt, she went into Serenity's room. She was determined to speak to her about the night before.

"Serenity?" No one was in the room. She searched carefully, but the silver haired girl was not to be found. Spirits not dampened, she decided to eat and then look for the missing royal.

"I wonder how everyone will feel this morning," she giggled.

"Awful, how else?" She let out a little shriek and jumped.

"What are you scared about? It's just me," Yugi said as he made himself known. Hotaru laughed a little.

"Sorry, it's just that I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake." Yugi shrugged as a yawn escaped him.

"What time is it?"

"Twelve."

"Quit kidding."

"Not kidding."

"Twelve? It's TWELVE?"

"Yes, Yugi," Hotaru started, talking to him as an adult talks to a curious toddler. "It is twelve in the afternoon."

"Stop that. What time did the ball end?"

"Around two in the morning."

"No wonder."

"Aww, poor little Yugi! Is he still tired? Huh? Is the wittle baby tired?" Hotaru asked as she pinched his cheeks, a pouting look on her face.

"I'll hurt you if you don't stop that."

"Naughty baby! Didn't I teach you not to hurt others?"

"I warned you." Hotaru grinned mischievously at him.

"You have to catch me first." With that, she sped down the hallway, an amused Yugi running after her.

X-x

Yami wondered. He recalled many warnings to not, but the circumstances still stood. His curiosity was balanced by his conscience. He scowled. How bad could it be? Maybe all the cautions were nothing. Perhaps it was only so that he wouldn't pry.

Fat chance.

Darkness overcoming him, he located his subject of interest.

He was sitting in his bed, covers sprawled around him. He had intended on going down to eat, but changed his mind halfway through. So there he sat, Indian style, wearing black jeans and topless. In his hands was a thick book. The cover had an intricate gold design around the title:_ Antiquities Universus_.

Yami opened up the book, searching. He scanned the index. Who knew old books had them? He found the right selection and turned to it, only to be met by another index. He looked at this one as well.

'Let's see…_Selection 36; Caelum and Its Contents…_hmm…_Beginning, Construction of Caelum, Residents of Caelum, _got it!' He turned to the correct page and began to read even yet another index.

'Why not a complete index?' Yami growled. Nevertheless, he searched.

'_Chapter 3; Residents of Caelum…Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, Apollo _(smirk)_, Artemis, Athena, Hephestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Persephone, Helios, Selene…' _The list went on and on, including all of the gods, even the lesser known ones. He reached the end, furious at not finding the correct name. He had half a mind to throw the book onto the fields below him when a memory came to him.

"_I may be the Goddess of Death, but I can still laugh." _

'Goddess of Death…' He looked to the beginning of the list.

'…_Ares, Aphrodite, Persephone!' _Eagerly, he turned to the correct page and began to read greedily.

X-x

Finished with her morning lessons, she made her way to the dining room. She was expecting no one to be in the room, seeing as how everyone went to sleep rather late. She was mistaken. Two other beings were up and running around. She took a step back and waited. It was not long before one of them came near to her. She stuck out a hand and took hold of the collar.

"OH!" Hotaru fell. Yugi came to a stop as well.

"Good morning, Serenity," he huffed out, catching his breath.

"It is hardly morning, wouldn't you say?" Hotaru laughed. She got up and dusted herself off.

"She's right, Yugi. It's more like 'Good afternoon' right now. Have you eaten yet? When did you awake?" Serenity motioned for the table.

"You have been having fun, I see. I suppose the thought of Yugi being tired did not enter your mind?"

"It did, but it later went away. Besides, he started it."

"I did not."

"Oh, yes you did, Yugi."

"The lady is wrong and must check herself into a mental hospital."

"I do not! It is you who must check to see his brain is not dead!"

"Hotaru, you very well know that is not possible, else how would he be standing there, talking? Yugi, do not engage her into a war unless you are serious. Choose your meal," Serenity commanded. Hotaru shut up and sat down, Yugi at her side.

"You didn't answer my questions," Hotaru said. Serenity looked up from the menu.

"Stop kicking him. If I had eaten, Hotaru, I doubt I would be in here. I woke up at my usual time."

"But that's before dawn! You only had two hours of sleep, three at the most!" Hotaru said as she ceased kicking her companion.

"Not a bit tired, Serenity?" Yugi asked, playing with his spoon.

"Not really."

"Oh. Are there classes tomorrow?"

"No, Hotaru. Father thinks it best if we take the week off."

"Remind me to say thanks to him," Yugi said as he ordered.

"Have you always tried to get out of school?" Hotaru asked, placing her own order.

"Not always, but ever since Yami started school, I have. I guess he must have rubbed off on me."

"He doesn't like school?" Hotaru asked, beginning to make little braids in her hair. Yugi shook his head.

"Speaking of, where is he?" Serenity asked. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Yami? He's probably in his room. He's starting to pick up your habits, by the way."

"What do you mean?"

"He's starting to read all the time. It's starting to drive me crazy. How do you stand it when Serenity is reading, Hotaru?" She turned to him, a smile on her face.

"Now, why would you want to know that?" A mock fight began between the two. Serenity watched them, making sure it didn't turn into a real one. At one point, she was about to interrupt, but they went on, toying with each other, checking for weaknesses. It went on and on, the subject shifting quickly and becoming far more comical. Serenity was at her end. Hotaru suddenly shot a well placed comment, making Yugi stutter.

Both stopped the fight when a strange sound reached their ears. They blinked and looked around, only to find the source much closer. Hotaru and Yugi looked to Serenity. Her head was bowed and her hand on her mouth.

"Serenity?" Hotaru called out charily. Serenity raised her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, between small shy giggles. Yugi was taken back. Serenity…laughing? And Yami was missing this? A grin cracked upon his own face. Hotaru turned to him, a smile on her face as well. Without warning, the room was filled with laughter. This time, however, a new laugh joined in, silent and shy, but no longer sustained.

X-x

'_The descendants of Persephone are not many; only twenty exist at a given date. However, those who carry her blood are quite powerful. Most famous of them all are, without a doubt, the royal family of Saturn. In fact, about 30 of those are of the family. This is because Persephone herself began this mighty family. _

_It is said she was bored of doing nothing. Noticing that some of the other gods had made their own little race, she joined in, thinking it would be fun. She chose the large planet of Saturn, guarding it fiercely against others, for the planet was only free in one dimension and this dimension was sacred. She began by asking Zeus to give her two beings, male and female. Upon receiving them, Persephone quickly shaped them to her liking, giving them only her blood to awaken. _

_She set upon the task of making them a home in the large planet. Still young herself, Persephone gleefully gave them castle to live in. She decorated it lavishly, enjoying herself. She chose from her kingdom various capable spirits and sent them to the castle to work as servants. She then began making little towns and cities. She took some dirt from the floor of where she stood and fashioned it into more beings. These she gave only the mark of Saturn to symbolize who they were. Finished with the project, she decided it was time to send her creations to the planet. She was sure they were ready to live._

_It was with great triumph that Persephone saw the new race grow. True, it faltered at times, but that was because it was young. With time, the people grew intelligent and a government system was set up. Persephone was joyful to see the product of her labor. The people named her their main goddess and gave thanks for giving them life. They recognized that she had wanted a kingdom to flourish, and with the original couple as king and queen, flourish they did. Upon the birth of the first prince, Persephone came down and blessed him, thus starting a tradition of coming down for each birth. Tradition says that one day Persephone will name her descendant which will be a royal of the family. Whether true or not remains to be proved. _

_With pride, the goddess may say her project was a complete victory.' _

Yami scowled upon noticing that was the end of the report. About to turn the page, he noticed fine print. They appeared to be…updates… He skimmed through them, pausing to read only those of interest.

'_-The Kingdom of Saturn was one of the first to join the Silver Alliance, an alliance started by the Lunarian Queen, Queen Selenity…_

_-Tradition was proven true. Shortly after the birth of the Lunarian heir, a princess was born into the Saturnian Royal Family. Persephone chose this young one as her descendant on the mortal plane…_

_-The descendant has proven to be heir to not only the throne, but also to the Saturn Crystal…_

_-The Princess has been named the next Sailor Saturn and a guardian to the next Lunarian Queen…_

_-The Royal Kingdom of Saturn has fallen…' _

This last update startled him. Discomfort growing, he continued reading.

'_-The last princess, The Descendant, was spared. She will be reborn a thousand years into the future…_

_-Descendant has been awoken and now guards her princess…_

_-…Descendant has died, entrusting her powers to the Lunarian princess…_

_-Descendant has been revived, spared from new beginning by the princess… Once again, Princess Hotaru guards her mistress…' _

The book fluttered to a different page, its master letting it slide from his fingers. Yami stared ahead, his eyes wide, his breathing loud. Sure he had expected the book to reveal to him shocking information, but this…

It blew his mind away.

The book was suggesting that a thousand year old princess was a descendant and that she bore the same name as his friend.

'No, surely it's only a coincidence… How could Hotaru be a princess? Much less so old? It's only a coincidence. That must be it. But…' He quickly looked at the book once more, swearing softly as he struggled to find the right page.

"_-The Princess has been named the next Sailor Saturn and a guardian to the next Lunarian Queen…_" he read aloud. He looked at the next clue.

"-_Princess Hotaru guards her mistress…_" He carefully put the two facts together. The princess named the descendant of Persephone was called Hotaru and Princess Hotaru was Sailor Saturn who protected another princess who was Lunarian. Yami groaned and fell back onto his bed, book on his face.

'But who is this Lunarian princess? If I can find her, I find answers. But…' He remembered the fact the book spoke about, about a thousand years passing before Princess Hotaru was reborn.

'That already passed. She's even died a second time and reborn twice as well. How long ago was this?' Yami raised the book high above his face. He scanned the bottom portion. He had found out early on that the selections were usually tied to another five or so. The book signaled this and told where to find more information at the bottom. He grinned as he found the data.

'_For more information on Princess Hotaru, see BOOK OF DESCENDANT.' _

Yami turned to the first index at the beginning of the book and looked at the list. _Antiquities Universus _was organized into books which were then organized into selections which were organized into chapters. He now looked at the list and noticed the book he was searching for was the very last one. With a heave, he flipped the book over. The curiosity within him was overwhelming. He opened to the correct page.

The page was different than the other cover pages signaling the beginning of a book. This one was black instead of tan. In elegant gold letters surrounded by intricate patterns, the title was shown…

'Book of Descendant'

X-x

Serenity made her way out of the room, leaving Yugi and Hotaru alone to finish up their brunch. She thought little of her little laugh. So insignificant to her it was. Her mind was set on other things.

'Will I go to _Caelum _today?' she sighed softly. Many of the answers she needed were in possession of her ancestor, the original goddess of the moon; Selene. Serenity was sure she could answer her questions. The only problem was avoiding Zeus and the other gods…

X-x

"What are you doing here?" Cosmos looked to the god in front of her. He was glowering at her, showing barely restrained anger.

"Move away from my path, Ares," she calmly said. The God of War was trembling. From anger or fear, she didn't know.

"You don't belong here. You were banished."

"I grow tired of the same rant you all tell me every time I show up. Can you not come up with something far more better?"

"SHUT UP!" Cosmos frowned slightly. She was used to being verbally abused by the gods, but something told her she was going to experience a new level of this abuse.

"I did not come here to argue with you. That would be pointless. I learned this from your own descendant. Raye was really close to me when-"

**SMACK!**

Silver locks fell to the left as her head violently swung around. Ares watched with satisfied contempt as Cosmos landed with a heavy thud. Smirking, he walked away. Cosmos waited until she knew he was gone to get up. She touched her face. She wondered if it was bruising.

'No, that can't happen. Nothing can harm me in this place.' Gripping her staff tighter, she continued on to the building that contained Selene.

X-x

"Father! FATHER!" Zeus looked up to see his son, Ares, rushing to his side.

"What is it, Ares?" he called resignedly.

"She's here, Father. Sailor Cosmos has just arrived!"

"Don't joke about things like that, Ares!" roared the king.

"I don't joke! She's here! I just talked to her!"

"Zeus, he might be telling the truth," Hera said, her eyes cold.

"Show me where she is," Zeus growled.

X-x

"Selene, you have a visitor," Helios chuckled. Selene looked up from her sewing to her older brother.

"Who is it? Artemis?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Grandmother Selene," said a silvery voice. Selene looked to the door. Her sewing dropped to the floor as she went to hug the warrior in her room.

"DARLING!" Selene cried. Cosmos chuckled slightly as she returned the hug. Helios watched with interest.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected," Selene commented, letting go. Cosmos nodded.

"I came to ask a few questions. Can you answer them, Grandmother?"

"I'll try to."

"Helios, maybe you'll be of help as well?"

"Of course, I'll try to help as best as I can."

"I need to know about Nakya."

X-x

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" He laughed nervously.

"She's right. What's wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked. Hotaru and Yugi had tired from playing and had retired to Yami's room where they found him in his balcony, a book nearby.

"Why don't you have a shirt on? Have you eaten?" Hotaru asked as she noticed the state he was in. She threw some covers away from her as she sat down on the bed.

"I was going to go down and eat but I changed my mind."

"What book are you reading?" Hotaru continued.

"Just some random book from the library."

"Oh? Let me see it!" Hotaru stood up and tried to get the book. Yugi took it before she could.

"It's nothing, Hotaru. Yami, put on a shirt. When did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago." Hotaru frowned as Yugi took the book and gave it to Yami.

'Don't let things lying around like that!' Yami cringed slightly at hearing Yugi's lecture.

"Hotaru, where is Serenity?" he now asked. Hotaru shrugged.

"She left Yugi and me about ten minutes ago. Did you need something?"

"No." Hotaru frowned.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok. But, will you please quit looking at me like that? It's eerie."

"True, you look like you're about to faint," Yugi commented. Yami shook his head.

"No, I'm just still tired. I think I'll go down to eat." He grabbed the nearest shirt – a black one – and left the room. Hotaru pouted as she noticed he took the book with him. Yugi rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked to him, still pouting.

"The book was about astronomy. You knew he was taking that class, right?" Hotaru shook her head.

"Let's go to the gardens. I'm bored."

X-x

"I thought you would read the book in order to figure out about her," Selene said as she passed a goblet full of nectar to Helios.

"The book didn't know Nakya personally. I know that you guys probably did. All I need is a few answers," Cosmos replied.

"Well, then I guess we can provide them. Neither of the Sisters told us to keep quiet about such information," Helios said. Cosmos looked to him.

"Fate and Destiny have done that?"

"Yes, they've told us to keep a few things quiet," Selene answered. Cosmos tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"How interesting…"

"The interesting thing here is your change," Helios scoffed. Cosmos raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"You actually have a personality!"

"Helios is right. You're so much warmer now. What happened, dear? Have you lifted that spell you placed so long ago on yourself?" Selene asked.

"I…have not. It's a long story."

"We have enough time to talk," Helios invited. Cosmos hesitated.

"Darling, has someone lifted the spell?" Selene ventured.

"He might have…" Cosmos answered.

"Who is 'he'?" Helios asked. Cosmos stood up.

"You have visitors." Helios and Selene looked at her. A knock was heard. Selene went to the door.

"Zeus! What are you doing here?"

"Are you hiding Cosmos in here, Selene?" asked the king of the gods.

"I'm not!"

"Then let me pass." Selene hesitated slightly before opening her door fully to let him pass. Casting a glance at her, Zeus made her way in.

"Something wrong, Zeus?" Helios asked. Zeus frowned. There was no sign of the banished warrior.

"Only you two are here?" Selene and Helios nodded. Zeus sighed.

"Ares…"

X-x

"Sneaking around _Caelum_, daughter?" Serenity looked to her right. Maximilian stood there, a smile on his face.

"Are you spying on me?"

"Hardly. Did you go see Selene?"

"Yes, but I did not get what I wanted."

"Let me guess, Zeus came?" Serenity nodded, walking to the door.

"I suppose he is still mad at me."

"I don't know, Serenity. It's a pretty stupid excuse to keep you away. How did he find out you were there?" Maximilian asked, opening the door.

"I happened to chance upon Ares."

"That speaks volumes. Where will you go now?" Serenity shrugged.

"I need to study for an upcoming test. Have you seen Hotaru?"

"She's with Yugi in the gardens."

"Hmm…"

X-x

"Let's not go by those, ok?"

"Why? Are you afraid I'll throw them on to you?"

"Partly." Hotaru laughed. They were walking down a path in the gardens, carefully avoiding the roses.

"I'd never do that. That would hurt."

"Yes, Yami did clear that bit up." Both shared a laugh.

"Did you really write the song a long time ago?" Yugi asked, referring to the song she had sung the previous night.

"Hmm… That song… I wrote it a while back, yes…"

"For what reason? Was it to help Serenity?" Hotaru stopped. Yugi sensed her hesitation and took her hand.

"Hey, you don't have to answer, you know…" He raised her hand slightly, intertwining his fingers with hers. Hotaru looked to him, smiling.

"It's ok, Yugi. I wrote the song long ago in hopes that when I sang it, someone would understand and help Serenity. I guess it did its job, huh?" Yugi smiled gently, taking his other hand to brush back Hotaru's locks away from her face.

"Hmm, maybe you're right…"

X-x

"Now who is the one reading too much?" Yami looked up. Serenity stood in front of him, holding a book in one hand and the other on her hip.

"Good morning to you too." Serenity turned her head away before looking back at him. Yami noticed she wasn't angry. This made him chary.

"What's wrong? Are you going to try and insult me or what?" Serenity scoffed, leaning on the chair in front of her.

"Don't try to get me angered, Yami. I was just passing by and wanted to know why you were dripping milk on yourself." Yami gave her a look before looking down.

"Oh, no…" While busy reading his book, Yami had forgotten he was pouring milk onto his cereal. Needless to say, the cereal was saturated with it.

"Silly, silly," Serenity said. Yami growled at her as he wiped clean his shirt. Serenity merely looked more entertained at this.

"Anything else you'd like to point out?" Yami invited, his mood darkening rather quickly.

"Your shirt is backwards." Yami checked…it was.

"You have jam on your face." He checked…there was.

"And book is about to meet cereal." He checked hastily, saving the book.

"Done having fun?" Yami asked, irritated. Serenity shrugged.

"Not really. I'm not entirely sure this is fun." Yami stood. Serenity looked up to him as he came nearer.

"So, we're back to you not understanding your emotions, huh? I thought you were a fast learner, little princess," he commented, his entire demeanor changing. Serenity cocked her head to the left.

"I am a fast learner, Yami, but only in certain areas." Yami smirked. Serenity straightened up, meeting his gaze.

"What would those areas be?" he asked, getting near to her.

"Now why would you want to know that?" Yami took hold of her elbow, slightly pulling her towards him.

"I need to know how my student will fare under my teachings…"

"What teachings?" she murmured, Yami placing a lock of hair behind her ear. Within her, something had broken and she didn't really want to mend it.

"Don't you remember last night? I promised to help you through this little change of yours. I never back out of my promises."

"Really?" Their foreheads were touching. He cared little if he had submitted to the darkness within him. She was in his grasp, that's all that mattered. Consequences would be dealt with later.

"Oh, yes. You're stuck with me for a while, little princess…"

"Should I be frightened?" The space was slowly closing.

"You should…you should…" Serenity slowly closed her eyes as it neared.

"YAMI!" The moment was shattered and the two jumped away from each other. Serenity sighed. Maybe she should mend that broken thing now…

"Téa, something you needed?" Yami asked, thoroughly angered that someone had interrupted. Téa walked in between them. She glanced at Serenity, who was about to sit down.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all. What made you think that?" Serenity responded.

"What did you need, Téa?" Yami asked, trying to evade a fight between the two girls. Téa glared a bit at Serenity, then turning to Yami, a smile on her face.

"I just wanted to ask you and the others if you would like to come to my room later on."

"Your room? What for?"

"Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? I just want to get together and talk."

"What time?"

"Oh, at about four?" Yami bit his lower lip as Serenity toyed with the food on the table. Téa waited anxiously.

"I think that's ok. You just need to ask the others."

"GREAT! I can't wait to see everyone again! Uh, sorry, but you and Hotaru won't be able to come, Serenity," Téa said to the girl. Yami looked to her. He noticed his food.

"I'm going to eat that, you know," he told the girl, noticing she was spreading jam on his toast. Serenity suddenly smirked and took a bite. She stood up, careful to not get any crumbs on her person.

"You _were_ going to eat it. It's mine now. Don't worry, Téa," she turned to her, "Hotaru and I will be busy tonight. Have fun with the group." She gave Téa a mocking look, reminding her of what she had said long ago. She was about to leave when someone pulled her back.

"That's my toast." She gave Yami a look before stuffing said toast into his mouth.

"Enjoy." Leaving a sputtering Yami and enraged Téa behind, she walked out, thinking she might enjoy this new change.

X-x

"Yami, you're all dirty!" Hotaru said, wrinkling her nose. Yami grunted.

"What happened to you?" Yugi asked, noticing various crumbs on his shirt. Yami was a neat freak. When did that change?

"Serenity happened, that's what." Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"She took my toast, had a bite and then, when I politely pointed out that it was _my_ toast, rammed it into my mouth."

"Are we talking about the same Serenity here?' Yugi asked, thinking it impossible for Serenity to do such a thing.

"Yes, I am. What's wrong with you, Hotaru?" Said girl suddenly let out a laugh. Yami and Yugi looked at her, unsure if she was sane.

"I never thought that would happen again!" she said between fits of laughter.

"Wait, she did this before?" Yami asked, confused.

"Of course! When she was little, she used to do it all the time."

'And the Queens always thought it funny.'

"Could this mean that she's really loosening up?" Yugi asked. Hotaru shrugged, calming down slightly.

"She might only be in a brief thaw and then turn cold," Yami pointed out.

"True. That could very well happen," Yugi agreed.

"Yes, but that's where Yami comes in," Hotaru said, wiping a tear and looking to the youth. They looked to her.

"I'm not sure I understand," Yugi started. Hotaru scowled.

"Are you really dense or are you playing? Yami will be there to make sure that doesn't happen. I know about that promise you made to her last night. You aren't thinking about going back on it, are you?"

"No."

"Then everything's ok. Just be there for Serenity and everything will be fine. So, when are you going to meet Téa?"

"At four. Yugi, she wants you to come too."

"Me?" Hotaru felt her eye twitch.

"Yeah, everyone is invited. Ah, well, everyone but Serenity and Hotaru."

"Really?" the young girl asked sarcastically. Yami nodded.

"Well, Serenity probably wants me to do something tonight."

"You do. Before she did her little number, she said you two were going to be busy."

"Oh… Well, I should find her and see what I have to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow, then!" Quickly, she gave them both a peck on the cheek and left.

"Somehow, I think that was more for you than me," Yami said wittily.

"Like your toast, huh?" Scowls were exchanged.

X-xx-X

_**YEAH! 1 Year Anniversary!**_

_Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!_

_Thank you for all your support!_

CosmosAngel1

Youko

Next update? Good question. Dec. 30th-31st or Jan. 1st-2nd

Sorry, dates are hard to do right now.


	50. Plans

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 49

Plans…

Please accept this added chapter as a way of apologizing for this update being late.

Enjoy!

X-xx-X

"Taric has failed. What do you plan to do, Laint?"

"My apologies. Except one, all of my subordinates are weak. I will send my last to finish the job. "

"I expect triumph, Laint, or I will personally execute you."

"…As you wish…"

X-x

"Serenity?" Hotaru opened the door and peeked in. No luck. Sighing, she closed the door, wondering where Serenity had run off to. Hotaru had thought for sure Serenity would go back to sleep, but she was wrong and was forced to look around the place.

'She knows this castle better than anyone else. She could be hiding anywhere!'

"You look desperate." She scowled before turning.

"Well, you're up now, huh, Téa?"

"Surprised?" asked the brunette. Hotaru shrugged.

"I don't know. More like disappointed. I thought witches burned in the daylight, you know?"

"Why you-!"

"Hotaru!" Téa was cut off by a smiling Joey running up to them.

"Hi, Joey. I didn't know you were up," Hotaru smiled.

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna sleep today away too! Anyways, I'm here to tell you to come to Yugi's room after dinner. Oh, hey, Téa," said the youth, noticing his friend for the first time.

"Hey, Joey. What's the meeting about?"

"Oh, umm, it's about stuff."

"Like what?"

"Ah, sorry, Téa, but you can't come to it. Only Serenity and Hotaru are allowed to be with us." Hotaru smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be busy and wouldn't be able to come either way."

"Ehh, well, that's all I was supposed to tell you. Oh! And Serenity is waiting for you in her room. She told me to tell ya. See ya!" With a wave, he went away, relieved to be away from the two girls.

"Well, I have places to be. Until we meet again, Téa," Hotaru smiled.

"They're probably going to kick you out," Téa snapped.

"Kick me out of what?"

"The group, stupid!"

"What group? I didn't know there was a group."

"You mean you have been in the group and not known? How stupid."

"Hmm, I wonder how you know they'll kick me out. Did it happen to you, I wonder?" With a smirk, Hotaru skipped away, leaving the girl alone.

"You won't beat me, you witches. You won't win either of their hearts. We won't let you." Another girl came out of the shadows. Téa turned to her.

"We won't let them, will we?"

"No," the other softly replied, almost hesitantly, "we won't."

X-x

"I've found you!" Two arms wrapped around her waist. Serenity looked behind her.

"Hotaru."

"I've been looking for you, you know? Where did you go?"

"That we'll discuss later, Hotaru. First, we must attend to other matters." Hotaru looked up to her.

"Which of the many matters?"

"Heh, that is true," Serenity said. She carefully unwrapped herself from Hotaru's grip and went to the bed, Hotaru followed.

"We have said to be cohorts, yet we have done little together towards the goal of ridding the Millennium Captor. I believe it is time we confront the two _Star Knights_." Hotaru looked shocked.

"You want to tell them who we are!"

"Should we put this off any longer, the risks will increase. If we can work together, then we can solve problems faster then us working apart. I am positive they have _Antiquities Universus_. How else can they have known so much?" Serenity asked, eyes serious.

"_Antiquities Universus_… Hmm… _Antiquities _translates into _History of ancient times _and _Universus _into _universe_. So, it's roughly '_History of the Ancient Universe'_, right?" Hotaru asked, trying to remember her teachings from her past life.

"That's about right, Hotaru. I'm glad you haven't forgotten much. That book is the only equivalent of the one we have, _'Answers to the Past'_."

"Why do they have it? Such a holy book surely must belong in the library of _Cosmos Palace_, should it not?"

"I suppose it should, were it property of the Sailor Scouts."

"You mean it's not?"

"No. Look carefully at this book, Hotaru. What do you see?"

"Nothing. It's only a book."

"Look carefully."

"…There's…there's a dim light around it…it's getting stronger…"

"That's enough. If you continue to focus on it, it will throw you back. That light, did it look familiar?"

"It looked…it looked liked yours…"

"Mine?"

"Yes…it was the same light that you emit when you're Cosmos…"

"Hmm, I didn't notice that. You're right, however. That light is akin to those of the Sailor Scouts. One can say it is an early development of a Scout's aura. This book was written by the mother of the first Cosmos. Father doesn't know how many Cosmos there have been before me. He could not have known I am only the third. He could not have known either, that this was not written by the second's mother."

"You mean, the mother of the first Cosmos…"

"Exactly. Both you and I know who that is…"

"_She _wrote that book?"

"It appears Grandmother Selene was quite bored, wouldn't you say?"

X-x

"Do you think she figured out your secret?" Selene looked to her brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Her visit appeared strange to me. As soon as the book was mentioned, though, I remembered who it was that wrote it."

"It was a long time ago, Helios," Selene said, taking a sip from her nectar. Helios chuckled.

"Yes, and somehow, Serenity figured out it was you who wrote it. How do you suppose that came to be?"

"She's clever, Helios, too clever for her own good."

"I thought all Cosmos were that way?"

"Not this one, she isn't," Selene grinned.

"A favorite, I see."

"You can say that."

"Any idea on how she found out about you?"

"You never read it, did you?"

"Nope, don't have time for your little projects."

"Well, if you happen to read it, it tells of a young Moon goddess asking Zeus to let _her _pick the warrior who would embody light. She was a young goddess, wanting only fame and power."

"Ah, I remember her. She was so naïve. I suppose time does make everyone grow up, even goddesses."

"Stuff it."

X-x

Hotaru picked at her food, thinking of the things that would happen shortly and how fast the day had gone by. She sighed, earning a look from Yugi.

"What's wrong?" asked the concerned teen. Hotaru smiled at him, cringing slightly. What would he say when he found out?

"I'm ok, just a bit tired."

"You had a bit too much to drink at the ball. Maybe that's causing your weariness," Yami theorized, sipping his drink. Hotaru shrugged and looked to Serenity, who was busy looking over some documents in a folder.

"Are those the papers you have to look over?" Hotaru asked.

"Hmm-hm," Serenity answered.

"What are they about?" tried the young one again. Serenity looked over the top of the folder, her eyes warning her. Hotaru numbly turned to her plate once more. Yami glanced sideways to Serenity as she was to his right.

"I saw your father with that same folder before."

"How observant of you."

"Let me see it."

"No. Eat your lunch."

"What are they about?" Yami repeated.

"It doesn't concern you. While we're talking, I need you and Yugi to come with me after this little meeting of yours today."

"And if we refuse?" He was a little mad at her. Serenity gave him a look.

"I'll personally drag you."

"Well, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Don't worry about him, Serenity," Yugi soothed. "I'll make him come."

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Hotaru asked, turning to the meeting she and Serenity had been invited to attend.

"I'd rather we not talk about it here," Yami answered. Hotaru looked to Yugi, but he only shook his head. Hotaru huffed a bit before eating her pasta.

X-x

They entered a secret room which Yugi had discovered. Both Serenity and Hotaru knew about it, of course, but said nothing. Yugi smiled at Hotaru, assuring her it wasn't anything dangerous and pulled her down to sit next to him on the couch. Serenity had wanted to stand, making her own thoughts without anyone noticing, but Yami had forcefully made her sit on an armchair, he standing next to it to push her down into it whenever she tried to get up.

"Sorry about the whole secrecy thing, but I don't think anyone else should hear this," Yugi began.

"How odd. I thought it wasn't a matter of high importance," Serenity said, chin resting on a hand which was resting on the armchair, leaning away from Yami. OK, she was a little bit mad at his bossy nature…

"Well, ok," Tristan caved. "We didn't want to cause a scene in public."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked, confused. Joey hesitated.

"It's about Téa, Hotaru, and we know how you, err, don't get along with her." Hotaru scowled.

"What about her?" Her tone was dark and quite familiar to Yugi's ears.

"She, um," Tristan began again, only to dwindle off. Serenity looked to Yami. He glanced her way.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Téa has a sibling," Yami informed, still gazing at the girl looking up at him. He couldn't help it. He blamed it on his persona.

"WHAT!" Hotaru cried, standing up. Joey and Tristan cowered back.

"We didn't know either, 'Taru," they began.

"She only told us yesterday. We think Téa might want to enroll her to our school," Yugi said, trying to calm down the girl.

"How old?" Hotaru demanded.

"She's about our age," Joey answered meekly, quite afraid of the deadly look in the young girl's eyes.

"Calm down, Hotaru," Serenity instructed, looking at her friend. Yami was still looking at her. Legs crossed, hair falling like cascades around her petite body, and an aura of command, she seemed completely sure of herself.

"You're not very surprised," he noted as Yugi took Hotaru into his arms, saying nothing bad would happen. Her eyes turned to his once more.

"Why should I be? I was informed of this just hours ago."

"WHAT!" Yugi sighed, his efforts gone to waste.

"How did you know?" Yami asked, leaning down slightly to face Serenity.

"Téa has already enrolled her. It's only a matter of days before the girl shows up."

"And we just let her in? Just like that!" Hotaru screeched, fuming all over the place.

"Father can be dense at times, Hotaru," Serenity said, closing her eyes.

"But, but! ARGH!" Hotaru pulled her hair, frustrated.

"I could just blow something up right now!"

'Don't you dare.'

"The girl may not prove to be a problem for you, Hotaru," Serenity said, her voice calm and not at all steely and cold as in their mind-link.

"Maybe," grumbled the soldier. Serenity smirked slightly and got up.

"If this was all you wanted to tell us, I'll be leaving. Joey, Tristan, there's a new game in the Rec Room. Just tell the supervisor I said you could play with it." Only dust was left of the two youths.

"As for you two," Serenity turned to the brothers.

"Come with me."

"Hime," Hotaru's voice reached her ears.

"What is it?" Hotaru hesitated and then looked to Serenity.

"Must we?"

"Do you even have to ask that?" Serenity passed her, heading to her room and expecting them to follow her. Hotaru sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, taking her hand. Hotaru shook her head and quickly left to follow Serenity. Yugi frowned.

"Come on," Yami said to him.

"Something's up and I have a feeling we won't like it."

X-x

Yugi closed the door behind him. This was only the second time he had been in Serenity's room and the first for Yami…He smirked, wondering how the ancient pharaoh was feeling…

Yami could literally feel the power within the room, just waiting to be summoned. He took a look around. Everything was silver, white, or light pink. Hotaru's room had been made up of black and violet.

'Complete opposites of each other, but still close,' Yami thought. He breathed in the smell of roses…Serenity's smell. He looked to her. She was closing all the windows, dragging the curtains over them. Hotaru turned on the lamps in the room, casting them into a warm-lit room.

"What do you want to talk about that is so secretive?" he asked. Serenity looked to Hotaru.

"This must be done, Hotaru. Will you back down?"

"No, I will not," Hotaru said, face set as she suddenly held a violet crystal in her hands. Yugi looked to her.

"Hotaru, where did that come from?" Hotaru smiled gently at him.

"From within me, silly." Serenity began to glow brightly, Hotaru joining her shortly. Yami covered his eyes, the light blinding.

"What's going on?" he heard Yugi call out. He was about to answer when he was suddenly thrown on his back.

"What the?" He opened his eyes to see… Cosmos sitting on top of him, legs crossed to her side and staff across her lap. She looked to him intently.

"Will you not change, Knight, and return the favor?" she asked softly. Yami stared at her, slowly shifting forms. Cosmos narrowed her eyes.

"Not surprised, are you?" Tranquility smirked. Cosmos shook her head.

"Well, I'm not either. The illusion you placed was a great distraction, however," Tranquility smirked. Cosmos scowled.

"So, you did manage to figure it out."

"Oh, I did. And I wasn't very happy…" He took hold of her arm and pulled her down to him while he leaned on his elbow.

"Do you enjoy playing with me, little princess?" Cosmos sucked in air. His eyes were on her, daring her to answer.

"Saturn?" Yugi's voice spared her from answering. She yanked away and looked to her right where Saturn was.

"Tranquility is with us. Will Meiyo not join us?" she called out. Yugi looked their way, raised an eyebrow in question to Yami and let Meiyo take over. Saturn sighed.

"I guess you know now," she said. Meiyo gave her a look.

"It's…hard to grasp…"

"Well," Saturn smiled, "at least you're not freaking out and denying it!"

"Should we be?" Tranquility asked, still trapped, though he didn't mind…

"It's only the normal reaction," Cosmos informed him.

"You forgot we're not normal," Tranquility said. Cosmos only glared.

"You're not…angry?" Saturn asked Meiyo.

"No, just a bit surprised. But, I think I knew your identity deep down. Remember the night of your wings? I called out to you…" Meiyo said, taking a step towards Saturn.

"You couldn't know. We didn't know if you were friends or foes."

"If it helps, Saturn saw you changing into your form the other day in the garden maze," Cosmos said, finally rising.

"She what!" Tranquility yelped.

"Hush, Tranquility. We must not be heard," Cosmos said, placing a finger upon his lips.

"We only allowed you to see our true identities because time is precious," Saturn said, looking to Meiyo.

"You're talking about the Millennium Captor," he replied.

"You two have a book that has data on the Universe, am I right?" Cosmos asked.

"We might," Tranquility responded.

"No, not 'might', you do. Bring it at once!"

"You have one as well, don't you?" he hissed back.

"Bring it!" Glaring, Tranquility reached into his cape and brought out the book. Cosmos looked at it.

"You were right, lady," Saturn said quietly.

"Saturn, take out our book…" Meiyo watched as Saturn's eyes dropped slightly, a light shining in the outstretched palms she held out.

"This is out Holy Book," Cosmos said as it materialized.

"You found out about us through this?" Meiyo asked.

"Just as you used your Holy Book to gather information on us," Saturn countered, taking the book to Cosmos.

"Knights, our time runs short. Have you read about defeating this threat?" Cosmos asked gravely. They nodded.

"Then you must know the requirements."

"Chaos must be on our side," Meiyo began.

"We need the two _Sacred Pulchellus Lluvias_, two other _Star Knights_," Tranquility continued.

"The four Knights must be balanced out, the Holiest of Crystals brought together," Saturn added.

"And both Chaos and I must have our trusted warrior by our sides, our heart filled with the necessary emotion," Cosmos finished.

"Yes, this is our task that lies before us." The room was silent as the information sank even deeper into the soldiers.

"The other two Knights…where can they be found?" Cosmos asked finally. Meiyo and Tranquility shared a look.

"We could go to _Astrum Templum_," Meiyo supplied.

"That is home to all of the _Star Knights_," Tranquility explained.

"Are there Knights with dark and light persona?" Saturn asked. She received a nod.

"Those tears… I have a feeling they won't be in this planet…"

"What makes you say that, Lady?"

"They were brought into this plane in _Pax Lunaris_ and that is deep within the dimension of the gods, _Caelum_…"

"Then let's go there!" Meiyo said eagerly. Saturn smiled sadly.

"You two would have to go. We will have to stay behind and look for the remaining Knights."

"I doubt we can do even that, Saturn," Cosmos warned.

"What do you mean?"

"_Astrum Templum_ is home to _Star Knights_, which are the children of the Holy Nebula. We are children of the Holy Galaxy Cauldron. Our two energies are different. Think of _Cosmos Estate_… Only Sailor Scouts are allowed permission to enter. Anyone else suffers ad nauseam before dying. This might be true for this place as well…"

"Then what can we do? Are we going to let them do all the work?"

"They will handle the easy part of the job. You will guard against anymore people losing their Soul Flower. I will get the other necessary requirements."

"Your emotions have to be in check. You're not ready for anything yet," Tranquility said sternly. Cosmos glared.

"I am capable of taking of myself."

"Not with those rampant emotions." Meiyo and Saturn shared a look.

"Now is not the time to fight! We have to get ready," Meiyo said, coming between the two.

"Lady, can't you sneak into _Caelum_ again and see Selene? She must know of the whereabouts of the tears!" Saturn said. Cosmos looked away.

"I _could_ risk it, Saturn… but Ares wants my blood for making him a laughing stock before his father. Next time, I might not get away with only a slap."

"WHAT!"

"I thought I told you to hush!" Cosmos said dangerously as she covered his mouth with her palm. His eyes glared.

"Tranquility and I know Apollo. We can get him to find out for us," Meiyo said, once again being the one to impeded disaster.

"Can't we at least try to see _Astrum Templum_?" Saturn begged. Cosmos looked to Tranquility. He reached out and yanked her hand away.

"I doubt Apollo wants to kill you. He's always anxious to hear about you two," he said.

"Is he now?" Cosmos asked.

"He says he helped raise you two." Saturn grinned.

"That was so long ago…"

"Exactly how long ago?" Meiyo asked.

"Um, I'm not sure you want to know," Saturn said, her cheeks coloring at the mention of her age…

"I can handle it. Tranquility is over 5000 years old. You can't top that," Meiyo said matter-of-factly only to be staring at a wickedly sharp blade.

"One more word," Tranquility warned.

"5000 years old?" Cosmos asked, eyebrows slightly rising.

"I might be," he coolly replied.

"Lady, do you think he…" Saturn started, staring at Tranquility. Cosmos hesitated before reverting back to her normal form.

"Lady! What are you doing?" Serenity looked to Tranquility. He was five thousand years old…that made him old enough to be alive during the Silver Millennium!

"No, you can't be," she muttered. Tranquility gave her a look.

"I can't be what? That old? Well, I know my body doesn't look it, but-"

"Of course it doesn't look it! Do I look my age?" Serenity snapped.

"I wasn't saying anything!"

"You're only sixteen, aren't you?" Meiyo asked.

"Meiyo!" Saturn yelled indignantly. He looked to her.

"What?"

"That's not something you ask!"

"What is your exact age?" Serenity asked.

"Five thousand seventeen," Tranquility said, also reverting back to his normal form.

"It's the perfect age…"

"But, we lived in a special dimension," Hotaru said, following the example. Yugi looked confused as he banished his own powers.

"Why does it matter how old he is?"

"No, it doesn't matter. I forgot about that bit. There is no possible way that he was alive with us," Serenity concluded.

"You're talking about the Silver Millennium, aren't you?"

"Where did you hear such a thing?" Hotaru asked.

"It's in the book. I started reading about you two. Hotaru, are you the same Hotaru that was princess of Saturn?" Serenity scoffed as she sat down in an armchair.

"I wonder what makes you say that?" she said sarcastically.

"Why is it that everyone tells us to not delve into your pasts?" Yami continued, ignoring the girl.

"I don't know," Hotaru said silently as she went to stand by Serenity.

"Apollo told us that not even Zeus can handle it," Yugi remembered.

"That old fool can't do much these days," Serenity said.

"You say that without so much of a care," Yami noted.

"Why should I care? He cannot do anything to me."

"And if he tried to, he'd have to get through me," Hotaru giggled.

"You claim to be that strong?"

"We don't _claim_, we **are**," Serenity answered Yami.

"OK, enough of that. We need to start. You guys will come with us to _Astrum Templum_ and talk to Apollo. We'll get the information out of him and then continue on," Yugi said.

"We should go at midnight tomorrow. You can prepare that way. We'll meet in the entrance to the garden maze," Hotaru said. Serenity nodded.

"Should we be transformed?"

"No, just come. Maybe if you aren't screaming out 'Sailor Scout', you won't get hurt," Yami said.

"OK, it's settled. At midnight tomorrow, we go."

X-xx-X

End _Heavenly Interference Minor Arc_…End **_Castle Melody Major Arc…_**

I apologize to you all, readers, for how late this update is. Due to my inability of keeping personal matters out of here,the last chapter wasdelayed. Again, I apologize and will accept all the critiscm I may receive.

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars…_

Youko

Update: We shall say in the reply. For those anonymous, check my bio.


	51. Imprudentia

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 50

_Imprudentia…_

This chapter is dedicated with love to my Ane-san on her birthday.

BEST WISHES TO YOU, ANE-SAN!

Begin _Iugum_ Major Arc

Begin Discovery Minor Arc…

X-xx-X

He stared at the door. Should he dare enter?

It was five in the morning, his peers still sleeping and his friends as well. He reached for the golden handle. His hand rested on it for a few seconds before twisting it and quietly pushing the door open.

He shut it behind him, silent. The room was dark, it being November and sunlight taking its time to shine upon the castle. With careful steps, he followed the route he had memorized when he was last in the room. Within a matter of seconds, he was by her bed.

"You have no idea how innocent you look in your sleep, little princess…"

Serenity stirred slightly, her silver hair draped around her. Yami smirked as he sat by her.

"I thought you'd be up by now," he continued.

"I'm surprised, little princess. Why are you so tired?" He received no response. He looked at her, content in watching. He frowned as her face expressed pain.

"What's wrong, Serenity? You can tell me," he murmured, tucking a stray strand of silver behind her ear. She pouted slightly, giving him a little laugh to enjoy.

"How cute…" She turned slightly and sighed.

"Will you tell me what you see?" he asked, leaning close to her ear.

"Darkness…" came the soft reply. His eyebrows arched. He hadn't really expected a response.

"Who is with you?" he continued, deciding to take this to his advantage.

"…No one…"

"Why?"

"No one wants to be with me…I am alone…"

"Do you like being alone?" He waited for her response, his eyes soft and tone gentle.

"No…I do not want to be alone…"

"Then why are you?"

"Destiny…" Yami ran a hand down her face.

"What about Hotaru?" Serenity groaned slightly.

"She's my friend…"

"I know…but, she's with you…isn't she?"

"Yes…no…she's leaving…someone else to protect…" Yami frowned a bit.

'Yugi…'

"Who do you protect?"

"Everyone…" Of course, she was the Guardian of the Stars…

"Who protects you?"

"No one." Yami ran a hand through her silver locks.

"Do you want someone to protect you?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"They'll get hurt…" Her voice sounded sad.

"What if…what if I said _I _would protect you…?"

"No…you'll get hurt…" Yami smiled tenderly, bringing his head close to hers.

"I don't care…I will protect you…" he whispered.

"I do not need protection…"

"Oh, you do, dearest, you do. You're so cold…why is that?"

"Protection…you're…warm…" She shifted so she was close to him. He chuckled.

"I'm warm, huh?"

"Yes…you are…" He thought for a second before pulling her close.

"Better?" he asked, his lips brushing against her cheek. She snuggled closer, her hands gripping his shirt tightly.

"Yes…" Yami carefully made himself comfortable before pulling the sheets over her. She gave a little sigh. As he repeatedly ran his hand through the silk-like silver, he pondered over what information he had gathered.

'So, you don't like being by yourself… Destiny the one holding you in Loneliness… Well, not to worry, Serenity. I won't let you linger there anymore…' He looked down to the maiden in his arms. Her breathing was slow, signaling deep sleep. He smiled tenderly as he closed his own eyes, deciding to join her…

X-x

She waited until she knew he was asleep before pulling away. She tilted her head, examining him.

"What makes you so different…" she murmured. She inspected her position before deciding that moving would be a problem, especially if she didn't want him to wake. With a sigh, she fell against him.

"Did you get the information you wanted, Knight?" she wondered. A smile formed at her lips, unknowing to her.

"I wonder what you'll make of it… I wonder…how you managed to get it out from me…" She wasn't quite thrilled that he had managed to do such a thing. In fact, it truly stunned her. She had keenly answered his questions while feigning sleep.

'I'll find out soon enough…' She reached for the blankets that had fallen while she had stirred, placing them over them.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, Yami…did you know that? I find myself doing things I normally wouldn't do whenever I'm around you. Why? Why do you have such an effect on me? Why…?"

X-x

Hotaru yawned, still groggy. Seven in the morning, her clock read. She opened her door to be met by a smirking Yugi.

"Good morning." She smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Yugi. Did you have a nice rest?" His smirk grew wider as he offered her his arm.

"It was ok." Hotaru giggled a bit before accepting the offer.

"I must ask, milord, where we are heading."

"Ah, we are going to breakfast after rounding up our friends. Our first stop is here. Would the Lady be so kind as to call her friend?"

"If the Lord should open the door for her, she shall."

"Then the lady shall." Yugi mocked a bow before opening the door wide. Hotaru and he went in.

"Seren-hmmf!" Yugi's hand was on her mouth. Her gaze fell to the bed. She continued looking even while Yugi pulled her out and closed the door.

"'Taru?" he asked. She closed her eyes.

"It's all for the best…He can help her better than I can," Hotaru calmed down. Yugi smiled at her efforts.

"That's right," he said, pulling her into a hug, "that's right…" Both suddenly looked to the end of the hallway and broke apart.

"Hotaru, good morning!"

"Good morning," Hotaru greeted. Maximilian nodded towards Yugi.

"Has Serenity awakened?" Hotaru gave a tense chuckle.

"Not that I know…"

"I suppose she's sleeping in today. She does deserve it, I know, but this matter has to be attended to now. Serenity!" He knocked on the white door.

"Serenity? Are you still sleeping? Serenity!" He waited for a response.

"I'm coming in, Serenity," he said upon hearing none.

"No!" Hotaru placed herself in front of the handle. Maximilian gave her a look. Yugi, behind him, slapped his forehead.

'You owe me big, Yami!'

"What's wrong, Hotaru? I need to talk to Serenity."

"Ah, no. I mean, she's still sleeping and, as you said, she does deserve this," Hotaru said, trying to sound convincing.

"I know that, but I need her only to see this." He showed them a large envelope.

"We'll give it to her," Yugi spoke up.

"I'd rather give it to her myself."

"It's really no problem," Hotaru smiled, reaching for the envelope.

"Hotaru, Serenity needs to see it as soon as possible. Let me through. I need to speak to her." Hotaru reclined against the door, Yugi coming by her.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to do that," he said calmly.

"Oh, and why not?"

"I'm weary, Father, and wish to respite…" Serenity said as she opened the door. Hotaru quickly regained her balance. Maximilian sighed.

"I know you are, but you must look." He handed her the item. Serenity made to look into it.

"Don't. Wait until you're well rested. I need to go to town today, so take care of business, all right?" Serenity nodded, her eyes narrowed.

"Good. Be a good girl, Hotaru and help out your sister if she asks. Bye." He placed a kiss on both girls' cheeks and went along. Serenity waited until he was gone to lean against the doorframe.

"Good morning Hotaru, Yugi." Hotaru looked to her.

"You really are tired. Your aura is greatly dimmer…"

"Is it?" Serenity asked, raising a hand to scrutinize.

"Yep. Yugi and I will go play outside. We'll see you later!" Hotaru took his hand and rushed down the hallway. Serenity let out a slight scoff.

"They know. My father is gone. You can return to your own room now," she called.

"Yes, I know," he said, stretching. Serenity turned to him, watching.

"How did you come in?" Yami looked to her, dropping his arms.

"In where? In here?" She nodded.

"Would you like to know?" Serenity raised her eyebrow slightly at his tone of voice.

"Close the door," he ordered. Serenity slowly did.

"Lock it." She did. He held out a hand towards her. Serenity knew it was held out for her, but she didn't see it. No, she only noticed the eyes calling her, beckoning her to come, to trust him.

Her feet moved, hand reaching out to his. He pulled and placed her in front of him. His hand shifted from her hand to lightly grasp her waist.

"Watch," he murmured into her ear. She kept down a shiver. His left hand reached out. She watched as he held out his palm, a dark violet dome forming.

"I can control the Shadows, the Shadow Realm, and the monsters that live in it. It's simple for me to call on one to undo a lock…" Serenity took a step back as a brown ball of fluff suddenly appeared. It turned.

"Hello, Kuriboh," Yami said, having no trouble with the small amount of distance between them.

"They are Duel Monsters," Serenity said.

"Yes and no. Didn't your father tell you of how he came to make Duel Monsters?" She shook her head no.

"He found out about them in Egypt…"

"Egypt… That's your dominion…"

"Yes, it is. During my ruling days, Shadow Games were the main attraction. My council and I were able to call forth these monsters to battle or talk to. We were called sorcerers."

"Were they called upon often?" She reached out to the monster.

"I called them out to talk to them. There were three, however, that were solely for battle and counsel, however…" Serenity looked up to him.

"Who were they?" Yami smiled down at her.

"Curious, aren't we?" She shrugged, finally pulling away only to have his arm encircle her waist tightly, her back against his chest.

"I gave you answers to my past. How will you reimburse me?" he asked her, his lips brushing slightly against her ear. He felt her quiver.

"How do you wish to be repaid?" He grinned at her perilous response.

"Are you sure that is your question?" She turned.

"I never speak unless I mean what I say." He chuckled and placed his forehead on hers.

"You love this game as much as I do. That's risky, for both of us," he teased. She tilted her head in invitation.

"I am not frightened…"

"You should be…you should be…"

X-x

"Why won't he just come out and say it?" Hotaru wondered, walking a bit farther than Yugi.

"He enjoys playing with her. At least, that is what he's told me."

"Hmm, Serenity has not spoken to me of anything such as this; I think she's still getting used to actually feeling. You know, while were alone last night, she was surprised to know she could feel the cold. I think she's training herself to adjust, though…She's quite good at that…" She waited for him to catch up.

"Do you think she's playing with Yami?" Hotaru shrugged, latching unto his arm.

"She might and she might not. Even I cannot tell what she's thinking deep down in her heart."

"It'll be fun watching them, though…" Hotaru smiled.

"Why does the gentleman say such a thing?"

"Has the lady not seen it? They both are dancing around the fire of passion, only waiting…waiting for the weakest to fall, waiting for the weakest to fall prey to it. They each do not want to be that person…"

"Well, Serenity has nothing to worry about. She won't be the one to fall first," Hotaru said assertively.

"Are you saying Yami will be the weakest?" Yugi asked, a scowl forming.

"My lady has been abducted for disgusting things on a male's mind countless times. She has yet to fall prey to any of them. Yami will not succeed. He must first gain her trust, then her friendship, then her heart. Three steps that are almost impossible to achieve. No, Serenity will not let him near. She won't."

"These steps you spoke of…who made them?"

"It is a code for us Sailors. We will not be won over by a man so easily. He has to prove himself capable of loving a warrior, prove capable of _understanding_ the warrior."

"So they apply to you as well…"

"Yup…why do you ask?" She looked up to him, curious innocence in her eyes. Yugi laughed softly. He knew that innocence, for it was within him as well.

"I suppose I should tell you…" Hotaru cocked her head. Yugi let her go, standing in front of her. He stood silent, looking only at her.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" He reached out and stroked her cheek, leaning in to whisper into her ear.

"Let's just say I'm working on the third step…" Before she could react, he disappeared. Hotaru continued standing, dumbstruck before falling to her knees. She looked down to her hand, surprised to find it trembling. Her arms wrapped around her.

"Yugi…"

X-x

"Hotaru. What's wrong?" The young maiden looked to her, blushed, and looked away.

"Nothing…nothing…"

"… Come, I am about to open the folder."

"Are you sure? Your father did say to wait until you were strong enough." Hotaru said, grateful for Serenity not pursuing the subject.

"How strong must one be to open a folder?" Hotaru knew Serenity was slightly tired. Still, she came forward, watching as Serenity unwound the red string. A white mist slithered out of the envelope before slowly becoming a solid. Serenity took out the note within the envelope. She looked to the mist again. It was still a bit off. Throwing away the envelope, she opened the note and began to read.

-Cosmos,

This is the _Compeno Gemmus_. Its sole purpose is finding the _Pulchellus Lluvias._ Use this jewel to find the Sacred Tears. I assure you they are not on Earth. Persephone tells of them being in two different galaxies. I will send word when we discover more. Please, do not do anything rash and refrain from going to _Astrum Templum._ It is for your own good to not go there.

-_Selene-_

"How beautiful…" Serenity looked up to see Hotaru mesmerized by the glowing jewel. Serenity's gaze turned to it.

Shaped into a blooming flower, the emerald slowly spun. It came to halt.

"What is it for?" Hotaru asked.

"It's a locator for the Tears…" Serenity stretched out her hand. The emerald slowly glided to her hand.

"_Comeno Gemmus…_" As if responding, it let out a small burst of light.

"We should tell the others of this," Hotaru said. Serenity blinked, coming out of a trance.

"The others…We must not go to _Astrum Templum_."

"Why not? We have plans to go tonight."

"Selene and the rest do not want us there. We should listen as they are able to tell things in which we may only guess. Zeus may be planning something if we go."

"We should listen…but we need to find the other _Star Knights_!"

"All in its due time, Hotaru. Beside, I somehow doubt we'll find the required ones there. The role is much too important for it to fall to any normal Knights." Serenity closed her fist and when she opened it, the jewel was gone.

"I will find Yami. You find Yugi and tell him of the cancellation." Hotaru frowned sadly and turned. As she did, Serenity grimaced.

"Maybe we'll go another time," Hotaru said.

"Y-yes. We will."

X-x

Hotaru wandered around briefly before finding Yugi dueling against Joey.

"Hey, Hotaru!" Tristan called. She smiled in greeting, focusing on the duel. Yugi was barely winning by a hundred points. She sat down and continued watching, cheering for both youths.

"That was a close call," Yugi said fifteen minutes later. Joey nodded, picking up his cards. Yugi had won, 1500 to 0.

"I thought for sure Joey would beat you with that trick he pulled," Hotaru smiled. Yugi looked to her.

"I did too. It's my deck that pulls me through." He smiled down on it. Hotaru noticed the way he handled it.

'Such care…'

"Was there something you wanted?" Tristan asked, trying to drive off Joey who was insisting they duel.

"I just came to tell Yugi that the study session for tonight had to be canceled." Yugi gave her a look before smiling.

"That's ok. I'll have to tell Yami, though."

"Serenity is doing that. Joey, if I get a deck, will you duel against me?"

"You can play?" he asked. Tristan slapped his head.

"Idiot! She's daughter to the creator! Of course she can play!"

"Um…I actually am somewhat new to the game. I never really paid much attention to the game when it was coming out. That was Serenity."

"Oh, so that means you're a beginner then. I'll play you first so you get the hang of it, ok?" Tristan offered.

"Ok!" Hotaru agreed enthusiastically. Yugi looked to her, confused.

"What?" Hotaru asked. He shook his head.

"Do you have a deck with you now?" Tristan asked, pulling his out. Hotaru shook her head.

"I'll ask Serenity if I can borrow hers. I remember the cards in it far better than mine. Wait here!" Yugi watched her leave for a while.

"How weird…"

X-x

"Himeko!" Hotaru barged open the door. Serenity spun around, grip on desk tight.

"What's wrong, Hotaru? Have you located Yugi?"

"Yes, and I have delivered the message as ordered. I saw him duel with Joey and decided to duel Tristan. So, I came here to ask if I could…borrow your deck?" Hotaru asked, hesitating slightly. Serenity seemed annoyed.

"Yes, of course, Hotaru. It's in the top drawer." Serenity brandished a hand in the direction indicated. Hotaru found the box and took it. Before heading out, she looked to Serenity.

"Ano…Himeko…have you been to Yami?"

"No, not yet. I'll go tell him shortly."

"Ok…" With a nagging worry within her, Hotaru left. Only then did Serenity collapse, losing conscious mid-fall…

X-x

"Ok! I'm ready!" Hotaru smiled, running towards the group. Tristan had already laid out the table for the duel.

"That's Serenity's deck?" Joey asked as Hotaru opened the box.

"Mmm-hmm. She put this deck together when she was little." Hotaru un-wrapped the silk tie. As the cloth fell, the deck appeared, seeming proud in the way it was placed. Carefully, Hotaru took it out.

"Ah, you missed some cards," Yugi noticed. Hotaru shook her head.

"No, those cads can only be used by Serenity. They're one of a kind cards made especially for her. I do not want to harm them." As soon as the deck was placed on the table, Hotaru closed the box, making sure everything was in place. Done, she handed the deck over to Tristan so he could shuffle it. She shuffled his, shook his hand, and began, each with 8000 LP.

'I wonder how good he is…' Hotaru though, glancing over the top of her hand to Tristan. She had won 'Rock, Paper Scissors' and was first up. She looked to her hand, telling herself to focus.

'Let's see…Ancient Elf, Man-Eating Treasure Chest, Axe of Despair, Battle Ox, Malevolent Nuzzler and just drew Fissure… Can't attack first turn…so…'

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

"I summon Horn Imp in attack mode and attack your face down card." Hotaru grimaced as her 1200 defense mode Ancient Elf was placed in the graveyard by his 1300 Imp.

'No matter…_Ooh,_ Wall of Illusion… No, first attack…'

"I play the magic card Fissure. Bye-bye, Impy! Next, I summon Battle Ox to the field and attack your life points directly. Now you're down to 6300. I end my turn."

"OK…that was good, Hotaru. For now, I'll set one monster face down. Your turn…"

'Mystical Space Typhoon…eh, later.'

"I'll also place a monster face down and end my turn."

"I thought you couldn't play," Yugi said.

"I can't," Hotaru said as she watched Tristan draw.

"I'm only going along. I have no real strategy, if that's what you're referring to."

"I summon Moon Envoy and attack your face down card."

"Ooh, bad mistake. My Wall of Illusion has 1850 defense points and yours 750 attack points. Your Life points go down to 5550." The duel went on with Tristan summoning Summoned Skull and freaking out Hotaru. It was only with Yugi's calming pointers that she was able to see a way out and continue the duel. Getting the hang of it, she ruthlessly carved down his life points.

'One monster face down…Ah! This card!' she stared at the card she drew for a moment, then continued. She had her Battle Ox powered up with the 1000 boost up from Axe of Despair, her Man-Eating Treasure Chest and the defending Wall of Illusion. She could sacrifice and bring forth the mighty beast, but what if it was a trap?

'Oh, why not?'

"I sacrifice Wall of Illusion and Man Eating Treasure Chest in order to bring out Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry, I'll give you another turn." Tristan stared at the girl, placing another monster face down. He knew the inevitable. Hotaru attacked both cards, place a monster face down, and ended her turn, smiling wickedly.

"I use Dark Piercing Light. That lets me see that face down monster."

"Ok. It's my Spirit of the Harp."

"I'll Set a card and end my turn. I don't believe you never played this before…"

"I never said I hadn't _played_. I just don't really like it as much or play much. Ok, just in case, I'll also Set one monster. I attack your face down card with Battle Ox." She killed off his Moon Envoy.

"Finally, I attack your life points directly with Blue Eyes!"

"Nicely played, Hotaru!" Joey congratulated her. Hotaru smiled, blushing slightly.

"You're really good, Hotaru!" Tristan said. "I don't play enough, so I doubt I'll ever win, but it's fun, so if ya ever wanna duel for fun, I'll play with you, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Think you can beat me, Hotaru?" Joey asked. Hotaru shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"What about me?" She looked to Yugi.

"You? Probably."

"Does the Lady really think that?" he smirked.

"Of course. The Lady can always make the Lord take a dive." Joey and Tristan laughed at her response.

"I'm going to put the cards back. Will you still be here when I get back?"

"Actually, Tristan and I were going to go out to the game room. We have a challenge with some other guys."

"That's ok. Best of luck, then," Hotaru said, putting back the deck in its box. Yugi remained.

"I'll come with you."

"…ok…" Hotaru looked away as they made their way up the stairs.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" he asked. She blushed lightly and shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"You're avoiding my gaze." Hotaru bit her lip. She could not face him, not after his statement…

"Don't be afraid…"

"I'm not…" They arrived and entered the room. Serenity was gone.

"I guess she had things to do. I wanted to ask her something…" Hotaru sighed. Yugi shrugged.

"Wanna look for her?"

"No, it's ok…"

"Let's go do something." Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Are horses allowed to be out in this weather?"

"I have a better idea…"

Yugi **did not** like the way she smirked…

X-x

_It was dark…so dark…_

_She shivered._

_Cold…so cold…_

_Her gaze looked ever which way…_

_No one…_

_Where was everyone?_

_There had been servants rushing past her_

"_Mamma…"_

_A sudden gust of wind sent her small frame trembling…_

"_Mamma?" Her voice came out slightly frantic…_

_A noise…_

_She turned…_

_No one…_

_She continued staring until-_

"_Mamma?"_

_The figure stayed silent, unmoving…_

_No, it was not her mother…_

_It moved…_

_She noticed the black robes_

_Strange…_

_How could she notice the sinister color in this obscurity?_

_It said something…_

"_Who are you?"_

_More mutterings as it came nearer…_

_She stayed where she was_

_Unafraid_

_It was close now…_

"_Who are you?" she repeated…_

_It stopped directly in front of her, a foot away_

_She could see no face_

_It was obscured by the heavy hood_

_Still, it continued muttering…_

_Still, she couldn't hear…_

"_Who are you?" _

_The mutterings stopped_

_Silence_

_She continued looking up to it_

_It suddenly wavered_

_It fell on top of her_

_She quickly pushed it away_

_The hood fell back_

_She held in her shriek_

_A skull…_

_What little flesh it had was peeling away_

_It kept bleeding_

_Blood_

_So much of it…_

_It turned_

_Turned to face her_

_There were two eyeballs_

_Dried up_

_Blank eyes…_

_Its mouth opened_

_It muttered more words_

"_Who are you?" she said, her tone demanding_

_A hand reached out to her_

_No…_

_Not a hand…_

_A decaying hand_

_It grabbed her dress_

_Pulled her towards itself_

"_Let go of me," she instructed._

_It would not_

_She tried yanking away_

_It held on tighter_

_Let out a moan_

_She tried again, desperate_

"_You…"_

_She looked to it_

_It kept staring at her_

_Another hand came up_

_A replica of the other, it reached_

_Reached for her face_

"_Daughter of the Stars…"_

"_Let go, now…"_

"_I see many tears…"_

_She flinched as the hand rested against her cheek_

_So cold…_

"_I see many torrents of blood…"_

'_He is in no place to talk'_

_He was still bleeding_

"_I see Power…"_

_The hand moved up_

"_I see Questions…"_

_Bony fingers literally touched her forehead_

"_I see Confusion…"_

_She tried moving_

_She could not_

"_I see Spells…"_

_It slowly undid her hair…_

"_I see Fear…"_

_Pink curls fell across her vision before settling on her shoulders_

"_I see Loneliness…"_

_The hand ran through her locks_

"_I see Hope…"_

_It drew closer_

"_I see War…"_

_The skull was leveled with hers_

"_I see Aemulatro…"_

_It drew closer…_

"_I see your Loyal Servant…"_

_It kissed her left cheek_

"_I see the Light Supporters…"_

_It kissed her right cheek_

"_I see the key…your Dark Lover…"_

_It kissed her directly_

_Her eyes widened significantly_

_She tried struggling_

_The kiss became rough_

_She began to sob_

_The tongue darted in_

_She almost vomited_

_Then…_

_It was over…_

_The light was back_

_She could see the white walls and furniture_

_Servants were suddenly rushing past her_

"_Serenity…"_

_She continued staring at nothing_

_Her mother's face appeared in her vision_

"_Darling, what's the matter? Why is your hair down?"_

_Mother picked up child_

_She continued in her stupor_

"_Majesty, her highness the Queen of Pluto has arrived."_

"_Thank you. I'll meet her immediately." _

_The servant scurried off._

_Selene took one look at her daughter_

_She was still quiet_

_Selene hurried to her waiting friend_

"_Pearl," she greeted_

_The beauty in front turned_

_By her stood a girl _

_She appeared to be in her early teens_

_She noticed the young princess_

_So did the Queen_

"_Selene, the child…"_

"_Yes, this is my daughter, Serenity."_

"_She's beautiful…"_

"_Her hair…" noted the girl_

"_It will change. All Lunarians start with pink hair, Setsuna."_

"_She looks frightened."_

"_I agree," Pearl said, taking the child_

"_I expect more from a three year old…"_

"_I found her like this only a few moments ago…"_

"_There is a mark…" Setsuna said quietly._

"_A mark?" Selene repeated. _

_Setsuna raised a finger and pointed_

_On the hem of the child's dress, a drop of blood_

_Setsuna's hand moved_

_On Serenity's left wrist, a mark winding around it_

_Pearl's gasp was soft, but heard_

_Selene had paled_

_The mark on her wrist was that of connecting droplets- red _

"_This mark…" Pearl began_

"_Is the Mark of Imprudentia," Setsuna finished_

_Selene sucked in air._

"_She has been selected…"_

X-xx-X

I hope you liked this chapter, Ane-san, as well as you, dear readers. I've started off with quite a few spins…(Giggle)

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars…_

Youko

Next update: We want Jan. 20, but since the site has decided to turn evil and work against us, we can't guarantee it.


	52. Always

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 51

Always…

ENJOY!

X-xx-X

A memory…

A memory she had erased so long ago

A memory erased by fear

She doubted it was the only one

She had been easily frightened in her first life

Anything she didn't like, she forgot

That kept her personality in check

But now…

Now she was stronger…

It would make sense that she would remember everything

But…

Why so long after her ascent?

She turned her back on the question

It persisted

Why had they not come back sooner?

She tried pushing the thoughts away

It didn't matter.

They were coming back now and that was it

End of discussion

Her subconscious would not have it

It fought against her

Replayed some of the images from the first memory

From the first Lost Memories

Her conscious screamed out in fury

Her eyes opened only to close again

Blinding light

"Serenity…"

Someone held her hand

Someone gave her warmth

Her grip tightened

The talking skull appeared before her mind's eye

"Don't leave me…" she murmured.

The skull laughed at her

Someone pulled away

"No…" she called out

"Stay."

"_I see Loneliness…"_

Someone hesitated.

"Please…"

Someone wrapped their arms around her

Someone hugged her tightly

"Don't go…" she whispered.

Someone made soft noises

"_I see…"_

Someone comforted her

She raised her free hand and held on tightly to the fabric it found.

Her grip on it was tight as the skull taunted her

It suddenly stopped

The skull gave a dirty look

It slowly faded away

Someone was protecting her

"It's ok…"

Someone…

Her eyes opened slightly.

Someone held her so tight…

"Wake up, Serenity…"

Someone called out to her

"Please, wake up…"

She let out a small groan.

Someone pulled away

"No!" she cried, her grip tightening.

"Serenity…"

"Don't…don't leave me…"

She needed this warmth. The warmth she received from this person. She wanted only this warmth and no other.

"How do you feel?"

"…tired…so warm…"

"What happened?"

She shook her head.

"Serenity…I want you to open your eyes."

She hesitated.

"Don't worry. Nothing will hurt you."

She opened them slowly. The light had subsided. She blinked a few times, getting her eyes to focus. Then she looked to that 'someone'.

Darien's face looked down to her.

A scream escaped her mouth.

X-x

Hotaru tensed.

Something was wrong.

Yugi looked to her. They had gone out into the private gardens. There, Hotaru had called forth Midnight, her very own pegasus. They had been playing with her when Hotaru became silent.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Hotaru gave him a worried look.

"I…I think it's Serenity…"

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know. I can't tell…There's something…something is blocking me from her…"

Judging by the look on her face, he determined that that was not good.

X-x

She shoved him away, looking for an escape.

There was one

A door

Behind him

She dove for it

He caught her, yanking her back down.

"Stop," he ordered. Serenity growled angrily, pushing him away. He held on tightly. Serenity bit down a whimper as his grip became painful.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Now, Darien!" When he refused, she took action.

She placed her hand on his chest and let out a small blast.

He released her, howling in pain.

She kicked the door opened, forgetting the doorknob – take too long.

Outside, she immediately ran to the right. The hallway was bare and small in width. The only way he could catch her was if he grabbed her from behind. She would not give him the opportunity.

Her speed increased as the sounds of another pair of running feet reached her ears. She looked ahead for an escape.

Nothing changed.

He was still behind her, that much she knew. But in front of her, the hallways continued on – never ending.

Finally, she noticed a window on the right wall coming up. She calculated the move. As she did, he grabbed her wrist.

He yanked hard.

She fell to the floor, he taking most of the blow. In return, however, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let me go!"

"I won't let you…He won't take you away from me…"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Serenity cried, her vision blurring as her silver eyes gave birth to angry tears.

"You desired the warmth of another…I impersonated the other…you willingly caved…no…I will not let him take you…you are all I have left…"

"Let me go!" Darien easily flipped over. She was now on the floor and he on top. She thrashed around violently, forgetting reason.

"Why do you push me away?" he asked sadly. Serenity looked to him, tears falling down and a wild fear in her eyes.

"Get away."

"We loved each other…don't you remember?"

"Get away!"

"We shared so many things…how could you forget them?"

"GET AWAY!"

Her forehead flashed brightly before a pulse threw him against the wall. Sailor Cosmos quickly tore a wall down and arched her wings. She wasted no time in jumping out. Darien opened his eyes in time to see her fly away.

"No…don't go…Serenity…"

X-x

She didn't stop until much later. She looked around. To her left was a galaxy a few light-years off. To her right, three galaxies called to her from a hundred light-years off. She looked to the left, an involuntary shiver went through her body.

That had to be where she had been…

Why else would it be so close?

She looked to the other galaxies.

One looked familiar.

She opted for that one.

She reached it within a few moments. Searching quickly, she made her way down to a barren planet covered in crystal ice. She sank to her knees, staff disappearing as her hand clutched her arms.

"How…?" she whispered.

"How is it possible?"

Her thoughts ran wild.

Darien…he was alive?

"No… he can't be…"

Her head shook firmly.

He couldn't be dead.

She knew. She had made certain.

"He cannot be alive…Not when..."

She paused slightly.

"Not when I killed him…"

X-x

Something was wrong. He closed the book and frowned.

"What is it…"

He stood up and went into the hallway.

The feeling was stronger.

His gaze fell to a white door.

It overwhelmed him.

"Serenity?" he called out, knocking. Not getting a response, he checked the doorknob.

It was open.

'Of course, Hotaru just left with Serenity's deck.' He had heard the conversation passing to his room.

He pushed the door open.

"Serenity!"

She was on the floor, unconscious. He was by her in no time, turning her over so he could check her pulse.

'Good, it's steady.'

"Serenity. Serenity, wake up." He gently patted her cheek, adding more force every time she did not answer.

"Where is Hotaru! I hope the nurse knows what to do." He gently picked her up, noticing her cold temperature.

"Would it kill you to be warm just one day?" he half-joked.

Taking advantage of her light weight, he dashed out of the room.

X-x

The nurse had been almost no help. She had immediately freaked out. It took him fifteen minutes to calm her down enough for her to check Serenity.

"She appears fine, but this is the Lady Serenity we're talking about. I'll get some medicine for her."

He kept his anger in check as he turned. Serenity had been laid on a white bed. If he had not known any better, he would have said she was sleeping…

"What did you do?"

He moved to the side of the bed, taking her into his arms so she sat in his lap. She was limp.

"You were fine when I left you…when you wake up, you better answer my questions…"

The nurse came back in.

"What are you doing! Put her back on the bed!"

He scowled, but did as he was told.

"I called the Lord. He'll be here within the hour," said the nurse as she injected a clear liquid into Serenity's vein.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I was told to give her this in case anything like this ever occurred." There was a moan and two students came in, calling for help. The nurse hesitated, but still left to tend to the others. Yami did not approve, but kept his opinions to himself.

'Pegasus is coming down. Of course, he wouldn't want anything to happen to his precious daughters…'

He turned sharply.

A noise behind him had alerted his senses. Taking another look to Serenity, he carefully made his way to the window. Calling forth a small attack, he inspected the area.

The attack was quickly used.

Something had been spying.

He threw open the window, another attack ready.

There was nothing.

Still wary, he turned to Serenity.

"SHIT!"

X-x

She was on the hottest star she cold find and still…_still_…

She was cold.

Nothing she did would warm her up.

Irritated, she took flight once more.

A few uglies detected her.

It took a nanosecond. One thought and they had passed into another realm to travel.

Cosmos was in no mood to play.

"Well, look what the dark dragged in…"

Cosmos quickly held up her staff in front of her. A blade was forced upon it just as soon as it was raised.

"Chaos…"

X-x

Serenity was gone.

He searched the entire ward, startling two girls as he did. Growling in worry, he took to the hallway.

"Yami." He turned and faced-

"Téa." She looked at him.

"What's wrong? You're tense."

"Serenity's missing."

"Oh. Isn't she in her room? She never comes out of there."

"No. She was with me in the infirmary just a few seconds ago!" he snapped. Téa frowned.

"Then, how could she be missing if she was with you?"

"I don't know. She's gone! I turned around and then she was gone!"

"Maybe she left on her own." At his expression, Téa sighed.

"I told you before, Yami. She does not accept help. And from what I have seen, she really doesn't accept it if it comes from you."

"I need to find her."

"She's probably fine and you're worrying over nothing."

"No…no, she's not fine. You don't know. You wouldn't know…"

That said, he took off. Téa only shrugged.

X-x

She wasn't in her room, in Hotaru's room, in the bottom floor and the first and second floors.

He was currently checking the third floor.

Where could she have gone?

"She knows the secret places of this castle so well, though…"

Could she be hiding in one of them?

"No…"

Deep within him, he knew.

She was not hiding

Serenity was in trouble.

X-x

She flew for a bit more. Her head was clouded. Chaos had fought her for a while. His mocking tones were still ringing in her ears.

A slight tremor went through her.

She suddenly remembered her lack of warmth.

Fighting with Chaos, all thought must be abandoned lest a wrong move was made. Her dilemma had been pushed back.

Now, however, it returned.

The cold affected her ability to fly. She briefly wondered about it. Never before had this been much of a hindrance.

Darien's face popped up.

She stopped. She tried getting rid of the image, but it held on.

She closed her eyes to block it out, but the image was more vivid. Crying out with frustration, she continued flying, not really paying attention to where she was going.

She just needed to go…go as far away from that galaxy…

The galaxy that contained departed people.

X-x

He reached the attic. He had searched all six floors and the towers to no avail. The gardens were searched thoroughly, leaving only the attic to check.

It was dark, but still warm and welcoming.

"Serenity?" he called out, moving through the items on the floor. He noticed the attic appeared to be a room. He wondered where they put all the storage then…

A rustle made him alert.

Summoning another shadow attack, he glanced uneasily to either side of him. A bed was ahead of him.

There was someone on it…

Carefully, he continued on.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

X-x

She found herself on the roof of the castle. Slightly out of it, she made her way inside the attic her father had prepared a while back. She de-transformed only to face that distant cold head on.

She sat on the bed, arms around to try and warm herself up.

Another pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Why do you insist on running away?"

She jerked away, standing up. Yami looked up to her.

"Where did you go?"

She stared at him, unsure if it really was him.

"Did something happen, little princess?"

It was him…only he called her that name with such affection…

"Yami…"

She fell into his arms, her mind giving a sigh of relief.

Yami gaped down at her, unsure of what to do.

"We can't go to _Astrum Templum_," she murmured, eyes closing.

"Why not?" His arms rewrapped around her, bringing her closer.

"Because I said so…"

He chuckled. A grin appeared unknowingly on her face.

"All right, little princess," he ran his fingers through her hair, "we'll do things your way for today…"

"Good…"

"Why are you so cold, little princess? I don't know how to make you warmer…"

"I'm…already warm…"

"Huh?"

"I was…much… colder before…"

"Before?"

"Stay…just… stay…"

He stopped his hand, paralyzed by her words.

"What?"

"Don't go…Stay…just like this……"

Gently, he pulled away from her.

'Sleeping…'

He smiled.

"You are truly innocent when you sleep, little princess…"

He brushed away a strand of delicate silver away from her delicate face. He leaned down…

"I'll be here when you wake…"

His hand intertwined with hers.

"I'll be here to help you…"

A kiss to her forehead.

"Always…"

X-x

Hotaru smiled as she entered the room. Serenity lay on the bed, sleeping and restoring her powers as well.

"I'm glad nothing really bad happened…" Hotaru checked the girl's temperature. Satisfied, she walked over to Serenity's desk.

"Wow…I don't remember any of this…" she whistled, looking over Serenity's homework.

"Hotaru…" Yugi was at the door.

"What is it?"

"I was just looking for you. Has Serenity woken up yet?"

"She's going to need more than a day, Yugi," she chuckled.

"I doubt she's that weak," Yami said as he came in.

"She's not. Two days should be enough. So, she was in the attic?" Hotaru asked. Yami sighed.

"Yes, Hotaru. I found her there," he responded for the fifth time. Hotaru looked at him, an I-don't-believe-you look on her face.

"Look, I looked everywhere for her, went to the attic and found her sitting on the bed. Why is there a bed up there? No, not just a bed, it's an entire room!"

"It's for us. When we come in from a flight, we land on the roof and slip in through the window. If we're too tired to come down to our rooms, we stay there. Did she say anything of where she was?"

"Nope, but it must have been somewhere cold…"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

'Cold…'

"Hotaru? How is she?" Maximilian asked, coming in. He noted the boys and promptly sent them a death glare.

"She's fine. Two days and she'll be up again."

"Good. Any leads on where she could have been?" (Yami and Yugi shifted nervously)

"My guess is Space."

"Space? She's not stupid, Hotaru." (Death daggers continue to assault the young men)

"I know, but that's all I can think of. It's really cold out there and for her to be so cold…well, I can think of no other explanation."

Maximilian shook his head, sitting down at the edge of the bed (finally stopping the death glares/daggers). Hotaru looked to Serenity. Her attention was called to the nightstand.

"What…" She picked up the picture frame.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, coming to look.

"I didn't know she had this…" murmured the girl.

Yami took the frame.

"She's…smiling…"

"Of course she is. Did you think she was always like this?"

"Her hair…why is it blonde?" Yugi questioned.

"It used to be that color. When she received Sailor Cosmos status, her physical appearance was altered slightly," Hotaru answered. Yami looked to Serenity.

Still sleeping, she appeared to be normal.

Yet, when those eyes opened, a barren and confused look shone out to the world masked by her lonely personality. Hotaru suddenly spun around.

"SILENCE WALL!"

The shield was made in time to block the attack.

"Very nice block, Princess." Saturn scowled as the smoke rose.

"Who are you?"

"I am your new enemy."

Saturn glanced at him quickly before jumping away from another attack.

He was tall, about six feet, and built well. He had green hair and eyes. Wearing lithe armor, black pants and green tank top, he didn't really appear to be much of threat.

'Appearances are never a good thing to judge an enemy by.'

"Is that her?" he now asked. Hotaru landed.

"Is that who?"

"Is that angel there, sleeping on the bed…is she the notorious Sailor Cosmos?" Saturn growled.

"Watch your tongue, Youma!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? I'm sorry." Hotaru immediately harbored a dislike for him.

"Wow, what they say is true. One must see a Sailor Warrior in order to understand their beauty. Sad that there are only two of you left."

"Leave now, Youma, and I promise your passing won't be so painful…"

"Now, now, let's not resort to such naming. Let me introduce myself." He floated down to stand in front of her.

"My name is Ace. Pleasure to meet you, Princess of Saturn." As he bowed to the floor, Saturn took off, glaive raised.

"Ah, ah, ah," Ace tutted. He arched back, missing the glaive's merciless blade and managing to kick Saturn into a wall.

"Now, didn't you hear about attacking your opponent when he is introducing himself?"

"The part when you're supposed to kill him while he's busy? Of course."

Saturn lurched forward, calling forth an attack. Ace grinned, blocking it with a shield and sending it back to her.

"You're much too eager for blood, warrior. Why is that?" Saturn wiped away a trickle of the red liquid coming out of her mouth.

"I ache to see you dead by my blade. So, why don't we make my wish come true?"

X-x

Yugi and Yami blinked away a few tears caused by the smoke. Said smoke cleared away to reveal Saturn fighting.

"Saturn!" a yelp came from the left. Maximilian stood up.

"What are you doing! You can't fight!" Yami cried to him. Maximilian ignored him, calling forth a staff. Yugi watched as the item materialized in the lord's hand.

It was a foot shorter that Maximilian, with a sun on top and a pale yellow crystal glowing in the center.

X-x

"Ugh!" Hotaru was slammed once more to the wall.

'What is he doing? Why isn't he killing me!'

"This is quite fun for me, Saturn," Ace laughed. Saturn grimaced, struggling to rise.

"Saturn, jump!" Noting the urgency in the message, she did just that.

"**_Sunlight Rain_**!"

A wave of golden light passed through the room, hitting Ace. Saturn would have cheered, were it not for Ace suddenly grabbing her neck.

"That attack might have spared your life, but I got what I came here for. Until we meet again, Saturn…" She was thrown into Yugi. Saluting, Ace stepped into a green void, vanishing. Saturn groaned slightly, falling to the ground, happily enveloping that warm feeling spreading through her…

"Very good job, Ace. You have pleased me immensely."

"Thank you, Lord Laint." Ace was kneeling.

"I trust you did the other little bit I asked of you?"

"Yes. Sailor Saturn should be in _Dormio State_ by now. Would you like me to check?"

"That will not be necessary, Ace. Ah, you even managed to get more energy from the Lunar Princess…"

"I tried to get some of the fresh energy from her, Lord."

"And so you did. You have done very well, my dear Ace…"

"You praise the boy too much…" Ace frowned slightly as the old man hobbled into the room, his walking stick making a repetitious and annoying sound. The sound of boots reached his ears. Casting a swift glance, he noticed a tall frame behind the withered one.

So, he had brought that new pup with him…

Ace swore softly.

"I think I praise him enough. His work is quite venerable."

"It is second rate." Ace's fists clenched tightly.

"You think so poorly of my best?" said his lord.

"I do."

"Master Chiaki, with all due respect, you only have _one_ general."

"True, Laint, but those with power need only a minimal amount of everything. I am quite positive that _my_ general can wipe the floor with _your _general's ass."

Ace growled.

"Did you say something, Ace?" Laint hissed. Ace shook his head.

"Will you take up my offer, Laint?"

"What are the spoils? You always give spoils, Master Chiaki."

"Very true. Should my general win, I get yours. Should you win, you get mine. Would you like to go?"

There was a silence before a chuckle was heard.

"I agree to your terms."

"Good. Show them your power," Chiaki said to his general. Ace stood as the figure came near.

"On my mark," Laint decided. Both generals faced each other, the other general keeping within the shadows so Ace could not see his face.

"GO!"

Chiaki smiled as his player easily dodged the other's attacks. The match continued for another minute before Chiaki's player manipulated Ace into attacking himself.

"Looks like I win, Laint…"

"No…no, I won't let you have Ace!" Laint cried. Chiaki frowned as Laint ordered Ace to retreat.

"I dislike a sore loser, Laint." His player took the lord by the neck and slowly squeezed until the struggles stopped. Ace could only stare from where he was on the floor, bleeding from a deep wound.

"As of now, you work for me," Chiaki said, lowering a hand. Ace grunted as the healing took effect.

"There, good as new. Your talents will not be wasted by that imbecile any longer. Let's go." Chiaki began to walk away. Ace scowled as he got up. He noticed the other general still looking at the corpse.

"Hey, kid! Didn't you hear? We're leaving!" he said gruffly. The young general turned his head.

Ace was sure he would never see such an expressionless face again.

"Come along, my sons," Chiaki called. Ace quickly went to him.

"My master, who is he?" Chiaki might have smiled. Ace didn't know. His hood covered his face from all viewers.

"That, Ace, is my best son ever…" The last of the trio jogged towards them. Chiaki turned.

"Come quickly, Pyro, for your first mission awaits…"

X-xx-X

I'm sorry if this chapter is short. And I also apologize for it coming it late. Again, the site and my computer are working against me and it seems like school has joined their ranks. Nways, please bear with me, minna-sama. The latest chapters I've been typing have reached a minimum of thirty pages long with 11pt font. So, yes, I have been working on making them longer and better. I am currently, behind, though. I'm only up to chapter 56. Yeah, that's not good.

**Please, minna-sama, be patient while I type more!**

**I am trying my best to write faster, but I do care very much about quality.**

Thanks.

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars…_

Youko

Next update: Feb. 11?

Special thanks to my beta. Arigatou, V-chan!


	53. Mission Start

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 52

Mission Start…

I'm updating early this time since I got it beta-ed early and simply because I was pleased with the things various reviewers told me. So, it is with great love and care that I dedicate this chapter to my Ane-san, princess moon shadow, wicked thunder 02, Taeniaea, arbiter-cosmos, Tenshi no Yupietru, Flame Ivy Moon (HAJIMEMASHITE!), Fire Dolphin (new!), and Serenity Moon 2.

THANK YOU FOR THE NEVER FAILING ENCOURAGEMENT!

X-xx-X

Chiaki turned to his newly acquired general. Ace was standing still with hands behind him as was the custom when facing your superior. A few feet behind him stood Chiaki's priced general.

"Are you done training so soon, my son?" The youngest general nodded.

"Master, the realm is free of the Angel Warriors. Is this not a good chance to attack in a remote place?" Ace supplied, not wanting to hear Chiaki praise his partner.

"It would be, but I doubt Cosmos left without planting some sort of defensive plan in case something did happen. No, better let the fools that call themselves Lords play with the risk."

That was how Chiaki operated. Only the best jobs were handed to him. Most were also the most complex operations. Ace could not say Laint was better than Chiaki. This puzzling Master had made sure Ace was in top shape for any kind of mission thrown his way.

"Ace, how long have you been with me? A year?"

"Correct as always, Master."

"And in all that time, you have never heard your partner's name."

"I have heard it once, Master, but I do not recall it…"

"Then, you should introduce yourselves, no?"

Ace watched as the general came near, Chiaki limping by him.

Ace could not say he was not excited. Many a youma murmured about this general that Chiaki had. Information was missing a lot where this one was concerned. As the general appeared in the light, Ace took a step back.

"Greetings, Ace. My name is Pyro."

X-x

"Where are you going?" Yami quickly buttoned a few buttons on his coat.

"Just out. I'll be back in a bit."

"OK. Come back before you get frostbite, though. It's supposed to start snowing soon and a huge temperature drop is being forecasted," Yugi called from the floor by the fireplace. Yami only raised a hand as he left.

X-x

Téa smiled. The girl was officially admitted in today. She couldn't wait.

Finally, the girl arrived. Téa helped her inside.

"It's good to see you, sis…"

They barely missed Yami leaving the castle.

X-x

The cold was not so unbearable. He could take off his coat and be warm…

It wasn't the cold that bothered him…

It was something else.

It infuriated him, late at night, this feeling…

It would not stop pestering him.

Even now…

Stifling a yawn, he decided to go back in…

X-x

He arrived shortly after she had. His eyes looked over the castle, examining every detail fully before entering.

A few students rushed past him.

The girls gave him long looks followed by giggles blushed stained their faces.

None drew his attention, as he made for the office.

"I'll be with you in a moment," said an elderly woman. He nodded, placing his bags on the floor as he sat down.

He waited ten minutes during which not one of the students came in. He guessed that meant the castle was run smoothly.

"Ah, I'm sorry for the wait. I'll attend to you now," called the receptionist with a smile. He returned it, taking out a few papers from a folder in his bag. The receptionist took them.

"Hmm, so you're the second transfer student. The first arrived a bit earlier today. So many transfers coming in. I wouldn't be surprised, though. After all, it is _The_ Lord Crawford running this castle. How many would pay to enter into the school…"

He smiled, though he doubted the lady was paying attention as her fingers flew over the keyboard, adding things to a screen he could not see.

It didn't matter.

Everything was in order.

"All right, here is your schedule. You'll begin on tomorrow. Here is your key to your bedroom. Everything you need is already set up there. I wish you have a pleasant stay in Castle Melody, Mr. Talon Tenshi."

Talon smiled.

"I'm sure I will…I'm sure I will…"

X-x

Yugi carefully rolled up the list he had made and placed it in a secret compartment in his desk.

Smiling, he turned and headed to wards Hotaru's room.

"You came in fast," he chuckled, seeing Yami coming towards the room.

"It's boring outside. Checking on Hotaru?"

"Yup. Gonna check Serenity?" Yami looked to the white door.

"I think I'll risk it."

"You say it so kindly…"

"Go away, Romeo."

X-x

Yugi entered the dark room, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" called a voice. Yugi walked over to the bed.

"Nothing, Hotaru. It's just Yami. How are you feeling?"

"Better," smiled the bed-ridden girl.

"Good." Hotaru had been confined to her bed for three days now. After Ace's attack, she had fallen into a sleep alike Serenity's.

"Has Serenity woken up yet?" she now asked.

"Dunno. Yami's checking up on her right now."

Hotaru's eyes sparkled. Yugi gave her a look before understanding.

"No, we're not doing that, Hotaru. He'll kill me!"

"Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"In a very sane place, unlike yours. Come on, Hotaru. We'll get in really big trouble. And you're not supposed to be up!" he cried as Hotaru tried to get up. She whined.

"Yugi! Don't you want to see this?"

"No. I want to see you back in bed, resting."

"You're no fun," pouted the girl as she reluctantly did as told.

"No, I'm just right in the head."

X-x

Serenity looked up from her book.

"Reading?" Yami asked as he came in. He smiled, glad she was awake.

"I am." She turned back to the story.

"Which book?"

"Just a random book…"

Yami looked to the cover.

'Different language…'

"Your language?"

"Maybe…" Seeing that he wanted to talk, Serenity slowly closed the book.

"What is it?"

"…Where did you go?"

"Go?"

"When you disappeared. When I found you, you were almost ice. Hotaru thought you might have gone out into Space. Is she right?"

Serenity looked to him for a few moments before shifting her gaze.

"I don't know where I was, but yes, I was in Space."

"Why?" Serenity's grip on her book tightened.

"I don't know. I don't know…I can't even remember seeing you…I don't know…"

Yami wasn't bothered very much from this. He guessed as much that she would not remember her plea to him. Still, _he_ remembered.

"Did Hotaru tell you about the new enemy?"

"Ace? Yes, I was told about him. Tell me, did Hotaru look weary at all before the fight began?" she asked, her tone serious.

"No, she looked fine." Serenity raised a finger to her chin, pensive. Yami held in a smile.

"Her fainting doesn't make sense…"

"Sure it does. The fight with Ace made her tired and her body reacted accordingly," Yami argued. She shook her head.

"We don't faint so easily. Strain from fighting is not enough for such a reaction. There was another factor. I just need to find out what it is."

"You can try to solve this problem, but it's going to have to be some other time." Serenity looked to him.

"What do you mean?" He smiled and leaned over to her.

"You need to rest. You're not well enough to do such heavy thinking."

"I'll decide what I can and can't do, thank you," she remarked.

"Not today you don't. Now, go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired," she scoffed.

"Serenity…"

"I am perfectly fine. I've been in worse conditions and still fought in them. This is by no means any different. I…"

"You what?" he asked at her sudden stop.

She groaned, falling back into her pillows.

"I figured it out…"

"What?" he repeated, getting irritated.

"They're getting energy. They need it for the first stage…"

X-x

He arrived at the corridor he was to stay at. Two girls, almost identical, were getting into a room, one of them casting a dirty look towards a door.

Pulling on his bag, he headed towards the room that had the same number as his key.

"Your father is going to kill me…" came a muffled voice. He looked to his left across the hall. A door identical to his opened.

"No, he isn't Yugi. Come on, I want to see Ginger," came a playful yet demanding tone. A groan was heard from the other person before they came out.

A boy and girl.

"Yugi…"

Looks like he wasn't the only one to notice.

The young man looked over to the two girls.

"Hey, Téa," he greeted. The girl leaning on him frowned.

"Where are you going?" Téa continued, the girl by her staying silent.

"Oh, outside. Hotaru wants to go riding."

"Why can't she go by herself?"

"I don't feel like going by myself," Hotaru calmly said.

Another door opened.

"If you don't set me down this instant, I'll yell for my father," warned a dangerous voice. The youth merely chuckled at the threat, shutting the door. He stopped at seeing the other four people.

"Hotaru, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Where are you going, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Why is Serenity out of bed?" Hotaru replied.

"I'm going to the library and decided to make Serenity come along. She looked bored in her room," defended Yami. Sounds of a struggle reached his ears before a girl appeared in his line of vision.

X-x

Serenity stepped away from Yami, signaling for Hotaru to get away from Yugi.

"You are not supposed to be out of bed, Hotaru, explain."

"I just wanted to visit Ginger…"

"Let her go," Yami murmured. Serenity slightly turned her head towards him, then turning back to Hotaru.

"You are to return to your room and stay there until-"

"Go play with Ginger. Yugi, make sure she doesn't get hurt," Yami instructed. Yugi gave him a look of horror.

"I…" Hotaru looked to Serenity. Said girl had closed her eyes, her breathing slightly off.

"Go now," Yami said, a bit more firmly.

'I'll deal with Serenity. Go now,' Yami ushered to Yugi.

'But…you'll be eaten alive!'

'I owed you one, right?'

"Come on, Hotaru. Let's go." He took hold of her hand, but the girl would not budge.

"I can't. I have orders to-"

"Go outside and play. I know. Now," Yugi swiftly had her in her arms, bridal style, "let's go visit Ginger."

"Yugi!"

The youth froze in place.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be gone long?" Téa asked.

"I don't know…"

"Can you come to my room in an hour? I need to talk to you and the others," Téa explained, looking to Yami.

"Sure," Yugi replied. "I'll see you then."

"I'll go as well," Yami replied as Yugi and Hotaru left.

"Good. I want you guys to meet someone," smiled the brunette.

"Really? Ah, and where do you think you're going?" Yami asked, taking hold of Serenity's arm.

"Let go. I need to make sure our new guests are comfortable in their rooms," she said, yanking away.

"New… guests?"

"Yes." Serenity turned and walked over to a tall youth standing by the door next to Yami's room.

"Welcome to Castle Melody," she greeted looking over to Téa's side as well. Yami then noticed the girl beside his friend.

She was small, but taller than the petite Serenity. Her built was regular, though it boasted curves. Dark blue eyes looked at him over two soft brown bangs. Her hair was a bit past her shoulders, but long compared to Téa's.

'Speaking of Téa…'

Now that he looked carefully, they were almost the same!

"I am Serenity Crawford Pegasus. If you ever need anything, please, come ask me or you may go to my younger sister, Hotaru, the girl who just left. I trust you have both received your schedules?"

Both nodded.

"When did you arrive?"

"Today," answered the girl. The boy nodded.

"I apologize for no one welcoming you at the door."

"There is no need to apologize," said he.

"Very well……"

"I am Talon Tenshi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Crawford," he said, bowing and taking her hand to place a kiss on it. Serenity was a bit surprised, but nevertheless curtsied in return. As she rose, she took notice of him.

Warm purple eyes looked at her with warm gentleness. He sported long raven hair pulled into a ponytail that ended mid-back. Talon had a fine, lithe muscular build - _that_ she had to give him. His tan colored skin suggested a life in sun. Pale pink lips gave her a smile.

"I am Tanya Gardner," said the girl, bowing her head a bit.

"Hello, Tanya, it's a pleasure to meet you," Serenity greeted. Téa sent her a scowl.

"Is this your younger sister, Téa?" Serenity asked.

"She is."

"Funny, she doesn't seem to resemble you, personality wise, of course."

"What did you say?" Téa asked, stepping closer.

"Let's go, Serenity. You need a new book," Yami cut in, taking hold off Serenity's shoulder.

"Manners, now. You have yet to introduce yourself," Serenity said, glancing at Téa with calm, pissing the girl off more.

"I'm Yami Mouto. Nice to meet you, Tanya, Talon," Yami said.

"Nice to meet you as well, Yami," Talon replied.

"Where did you run off to on Wednesday Serenity?" Téa suddenly asked.

"Run off to?"

"Yes. Yami was quite worried." She sent him a look.

"I decided to go on a walk…"

"Really?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my room. I am not well at the moment." Bowing to the new guests, she turned and headed back.

"It's nice to have met you, Tanya, Talon," Yami bid as he prepared to go after her.

"Yes, the feeling is mutual," Talon smiled.

"I hope we see each other again," Tanya responded a bit shyly.

"We sleep on the same floor. We probably will."

X-x

It took a while, but the group eventually gained two more – Tanya and Talon, though Serenity had never confirmed her being in it.

"The teacher's an old hoot, that's all there is to it!" Talon laughed. All eight of them were within yet another secret room, laughing to Talon's comment. Serenity remained herself, though once in a while she'd give a small smile.

"I can't believe it's been a month since I arrived here…" Tanya sighed, looking at her glass.

"Why's that?" Hotaru asked, trying to poke Yugi.

"It feels like I've known you guys forever…"

"Yeah, we know the feeling," Tristan raised his glass. The girl smiled.

"It's just that…I didn't think you guys would like me…I mean…I _am_ the younger sister of Téa…"

"But you're not her," Hotaru said firmly.

"You're nice and she's not."

Tanya smiled, looking away.

"Cheer up, Tanya. We're here to smile not frown!" Talon said. His gaze shifted.

"That means you too, Serenity."

Moon Child looked to human. Leaning against the wall and covered somewhat by shadows, Serenity greatly contrasted the mood of the room.

"I am not frowning."

"Maybe, but you're still too quiet," Yami agreed. Talon let out a chuckle and he went to stand by the older youth.

"See? Even Yami thinks so. Come on, smile a bit!"

"Yes, please do," Yami smirked. Serenity scowled at both young men.

"I'll do as I please, thank you."

"Just once, please?" Talon asked, eyes giving her a pleading look. Giving him a disgusted glance, she pushed away from the wall to go by Hotaru.

"A month and I'm still at odds with her," Talon said sadly, draining his refreshment. Yami shrugged.

"It's going to be what…" he paused, "three months, I think? Yes, about three months since we met. Believe me, she was far worse than she is now…"

Talon raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain that for me?"

Yami looked to the youth who had so quickly become a good friend of his – if not best friend.

"Have you ever wondered how you would be like if you had no emotions? No distinct feeling at all?"

"No, that's impossible. You can't just stop feeling all together. Feelings are what make you who you are."

"Serenity was void of them."

"You lie!"

"No, it's true. If you had shot her with a gun back then, she would not have reacted. There was no reaction at all…"

Talon looked to the girl scolding a sheepish-looking Hotaru.

"I can't see her that way. Cold, definitely, but to have no emotions? No, I'm not sure I can believe this, Yami…"

"It wasn't so hard, changing her back…" Yami continued, swirling around the clear liquid in his glass. Talon gave him a look.

"Changing her…back?"

"Somehow, Hotaru, Yugi, and I managed to give them back to her. The hard part was teaching her to use them…I never want to go through with that again." Talon couldn't hold in the smile as he watched Yami give a horrified look.

"That bad, huh?"

"Not bad…just…something else…"

X-x

The next day – a Monday, no less – Hotaru and Yugi picked up Tanya from her class.

"Ugh, I have a headache!" complained the brunette.

"Why? We didn't have alcohol last night," Hotaru wondered.

"I can't stand that teacher droning on and on!"

"Let's head over to the gardens, then. I'm sure the fresh air will clear up that headache," Yugi invited. Tanya nodded.

"It's too bad that most of the flowers are gone…" Hotaru sighed, clutching her papers to her chest.

"They'll be back in the Spring," Yugi consoled her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Smiling slightly, the young goddess rested her head against his shoulder. Tanya could only smile at the sight.

"Hotaru!" The girl opened an eye. A peer, Hanah, came up to them.

"Hey, thanks for letting me borrow the book! It's really good!" said Hannah.

"I told you it was."

"If the second one comes out, can you tell me?"

"Of course!" Hannah looked at the pair.

"You know, it's really true."

"What is?" Yugi asked, interested in the sparkle Hannah held in her eyes.

"Well, that you two look so cute together! Almost all of my friends say you're one of the cutest couples!"

Tanya covered up her mirth with her hand. Yugi's face was quite red.

Hotaru's grip on his shirt tightened painfully before letting go.

"That's a nice thing to say," Yugi began.

"But it's not true." He looked to Hotaru.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl, noticing the reactions.

"Yugi and I are not a couple. We are simply good friends. Nothing more and nothing less. If you'll excuse me, I need to go."

Tanya looked astounded as Hotaru walked away, Yugi merely closing his eyes…

X-x

"They're dead."

"…All of them?"

"Yes. Seven weeks. That's all they can last. The experiment proved true."

Hotaru sighed heavily, sitting down on a chair. Serenity watched the younger girl. She appeared stressed.

"What happened?"

There was no hiding from her…

"I…nothing. What are we going to do to stop this?" Hotaru responded, deciding against telling the Lunarian princess.

"We're leaving tomorrow for Outer Space. We can no longer put off searching the tears. We've trained long enough and gathered enough information to be safe. Grandmother has sent word of a galaxy containing one of the two. I'm sure we can find it quickly."

Hotaru thought about the news a bit.

"What of the Knights? Will we tell them about it?"

Serenity turned around, heading towards the window.

"We should, I know, but the risks are high. They are not yet fully introduced into this war of Good and Evil. All they have seen is petty. What we have seen…what we have done…what we must and will do… All of that is beyond their understanding at this point. If we could, we'd wean them away from the ideas they have carried with them, rid them of what they think is truly right and wrong."

"I don't think I understand…" Hotaru said, her face scrunched up in concentration.

"The way we fight, the way we see the Universe, the way we handle our problems, it is vastly different from their ways. What we see as right, they'll see as wrong. Do you understand now? Our different views would clash in a real battlefield, earning us nothing but failure. We cannot let them come, not this soon in the war."

Hotaru looked away.

"Yes, you're right…"

Serenity drew back the curtains.

"What do we need for this trip?"

"Ourselves and the gem. That's all." Serenity scanned the gardens below her.

"How long will we be gone?"

"I don't know. As long as we need."

"I see…Will…will we be back for Christmas?"

Serenity turned back to Hotaru.

"Christmas?"

"Yes. I wanted to spend it here with out friends."

"I'm sure we can come back for you to be with them."

"What of you?"

Serenity's gaze was unreadable as she slowly gazed into the young one's eyes.

"I have no friends…"

X-x

A shudder went through him.

"Something wrong, Yami?"

"No, its nothing, Talon." He pulled his bag over his shoulder and followed the other youth out.

"I'm so glad this is the last week of school before break. I'm already tired of it," Talon said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes, the break will be a relief. Did you hear Pegasus wants to make a Christmas dance?"

"Does he? I heard there was a ball before I came."

"There was. It was fun."

"What's with the smug grin?" Talon smirked. Yami looked to him, a grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing."

X-x

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"For the last time, Father, yes. We're more than capable of taking care of ourselves," Serenity said as she prepared the portal.

"I thought those Knights would help you out."

"It's better if they don't, Highness," Hotaru said, bring out her crystal.

"Good. Who knows what those Knights would have done to you two girls while you were away from my watch. And it's good that you're getting away from those boys. You're spending too much time with them," Maximilian huffed.

"We'll be back soon with one of the Tears," Cosmos said. Saturn nodded before jumping in, followed closely by the Maiden of the Stars. Maximilian sighed as the dark portal quickly vanished.

"I just hope you two don't get into trouble."

He made his way over to his desk, taking a picture frame from his desk.

"Ah, Selenity, watch over them…"

The Queen in the photograph merely smiled up at him…

X-x

Saturn fell to her knees, Cosmos landing beside her.

"This is the 146,037th planet we've looked on. How many more are left?" she gasped out.

"Slightly less than a trillion," Cosmos answered. Saturn gave a dry laugh.

"We should rest here. That last ambush took a bit from me," Saturn suggested. In response, Cosmos sat down, leaning against the wall.

Two weeks. They had already been two weeks away from home, away from warmth. Saturn leaned against the wall of the damp cave, trying to regain her breathing.

Ace had been appearing every few hours, draining them more and more of their energy.

"If only…we were…closer…to our…elements…"

"Yes…that would be of help," Cosmos murmured, closing her eyes.

Saturn grunted slightly as she pulled her leg straight to look at the wounds.

"Oh, fun…"

"Stay still." Cosmos was over it, hand out.

"What will you-"

Silver light enveloped Saturn before Cosmos backed away.

"You shouldn't have done that…"

"I have energy to spare. You do not. Death is not close to us while starlight and moonlight are in plentiful abundances."

"Do you think they miss us?"

"We've been gone two days back on earth, Saturn."

"Hard to believe."

"Yes. Do you feel better?"

"Hmm, hm. Let's go. I'm sure Ace is ready to play with us again."

"Then let's make this play-date fun."

X-x

"Where do you think they went?" Meiyo asked.

"I don't know, but it must have been for the requirements."

"Probably," Meiyo said as he dodged the attack and gracefully placed his own, disposing of the Youkai effortlessly.

"Did you know? All 519 died already."

"All 519 what?"

"People without their Soul Flowers. Each died seven weeks after they were robbed of them."

"Do you think they knew?"

Tranquility viciously rammed his fist trough his foe's stomach, pushing him away to do the same to another fool of a Youkai.

"I don't know, maybe."

"We should look for them."

"No." The older Knight drew his sword, beckoning the waiting Youkai to attack.

"We should look for someone who knows them…"

X-x

"I don't know!"

"Yes, you do."

Apollo shook his head, waving his hand lazily.

The blood covering his sons vanished, letting the god breathe once more.

"How can you stand the smell? It's disgusting!"

"Don't drift from the subject, Apollo," Tranquility growled lightly.

"Are you threatening me?"

"If I have to, yes."

"Now, boys, I can't very well tell you everything you want to know!"

"You know where they are. That's all we want," Meiyo said calmly. Apollo looked to his sons, unsure of how to continue. Of course he knew where the two Sailors had gone. _Every_ god knew.

'_But, can I tell you?'_

"They should technically know, Brother."

Tranquility and Meiyo looked around them at hearing the firm, yet kind voice.

"Don't interfere, Sister," Apollo said though gritted teeth. A chuckled drifted into the room before a woman did.

Dressed in an elegant white toga, with long golden hair lazily moving in the invisible breeze and blue eyes full of mischievousness, Artemis made her entrance.

"Hello, Tranquility, Meiyo. I am Artemis, Apollo's sister."

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Athena."

"I got bored. Besides, it appears like a drama will ensue here."

"If you don't stop right now, I'll-"

"You know where Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Saturn are?" Tranquility cut in. Artemis sent Apollo an amused look before smiling slyly towards the Knight.

"You greatly resemble your father, Knight…Both of you do. Each representing one of his two sides…Yes, I do know where they are…"

Meiyo frowned.

"I'm afraid you're confused, Lady Artemis. Tranquility and I have different fathers. "

Again that sly smile.

"Do you now? I know only of one father that both you share…"

"Artemis, don't answer them," Apollo said stiffly.

"Look, I'm not interested in my father at the moment – though Meiyo is right, we do have different fathers. All I want to know is where Cosmos is," Tranquility said, getting irritated.

"All I have to do is let my mouth open for a while and you get the answer to both questions. What do you think, Apollo? Shall I open it?"

"Don't do this, Artemis…"

"They have a right to know."

"Only gods may know where those two are!" Apollo yelled, banging his fist on his chair and standing up in rage.

"All the more reason they should know! They _are_ gods!"

Tranquility threw Meiyo a glance, though the younger Knight could see his anger flaring.

"Look, we're not gods or anything. Will you just answer our question?"

"Only gods can know, Meiyo! I can't tell you!" Apollo growled.

"Don't listen to him, boys. I'll tell you."

"Artemis, don't make me hurt you."

"Cosmos and Saturn are in a galaxy to the north of here, one called _Yuki_. They're looking for one of the Tears you need. If you want, I can provide you with a way to them."

"ARTEMIS!"

"I tell you this because you two are sons of a god," Artemis said softly, walking over to them.

"You must be mistaken," Meiyo smiled. Artemis returned it, shaking her head.

"No, you two are brothers, born together at one time, but separated during your fifth birthday. You, Meiyo, were once again placed within a woman's womb to be born at a later time. This was the ruling made by _Regious Nebula._"

"I…don't understand. What is this _Regious Nebula_?" Tranquility asked, trying to absorb the information slowly.

"It is the Court that rules over _Star Knights_. Your father wanted you two to become Knights and so placed you in their list. So he wanted it, and so it was done."

"And this father that you speak of…" Meiyo began, "who is he?"

Artemis smiled mysteriously.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Tell me if Cosmos and Saturn are safe," Tranquility demanded.

"They are…"

"That's all we wanted to know. Should they come across a problem, come tell me and we'll help out immediately," Tranquility said, turning to walk out the temple.

"Wait, Tranquility. Artemis, _I _want to know who this father is," Meiyo said.

"You've known him for a while, Knights. He is just a bit shy of coming out to you. He thinks you'll hate him."

"I'll hate him more if you don't tell me who he is," Meiyo insisted.

"Ok." She jerked her thumb behind her.

"You see that big oaf? He wandered into the dimensions of mortals a long time ago, almost 6,000 years ago. There, he met a very beautiful woman. A few years later, she was heavy with his children, the last of the batch. The Court was new, done to help lessen the burden on the Sailor Scouts. Eager as ever to try new things, Apollo asked his fancy if she'd mind if the boys were turned into Knights. Being completely enamored with my brother, she said yes and readily waited for the Court to decide the destiny of the children. Apollo took the woman to Earth. There, he settled into a human form and took command of Egypt, his favorite place in the Multi-Universe. A few months later, the Princes Atemu and Atsuy of Egypt were born. Ring any bells, Tranquility?"

The eldest Knight had taken a rigid stance upon hearing the name he had been called so long ago. Meiyo, however, was baffled.

"Wait, so…Tranquility had a brother?"

"Yes, the caring Prince Atsuy…you, little Meiyo… and your father is the God of Light, Apollo…"

X-x

Warm crimson liquid escaped her mouth with vengeance, meeting dark brown soil. Dark violet strands met with the running liquid as Saturn succumbed to the pain rushing intensively through her.

"How do you like that, Saturnian?" spat the culprit of her anguish.

With a groan that made her entire head hurt, she slowly and painfully struggled to get up, resting some of her weight onto her arms as she tried to drag herself towards the body.

"I told you not to mess with me…"

A pressure was placed on the back of her shoulders, pressing her to the ground and effectively heightening the pain within her. A cry threatened to burst through her tight lips.

"This is how you torture a sacred Senshi?"

Saturn eyes were shut, an effect of pain and so could not see the person who had arrived.

"How else should we torture these bitches?" Ace sneered, pressing Hotaru farther into the ground. Hotaru's lip began to bleed as her teeth bit down harder.

"You're attracting Youma," said the younger voice.

"Good, they'll eat up this pitiful wench. Though, maybe, I'll let them have their way with her…Or maybe I will. She's not that bad looking is she?"

A fist grabbed at her hair, pulling Saturn to her feet by the strands and causing tears to begin birth within her eyes. Still, Saturn remained silent, knowing her best chance of survival would be better if she remained so.

"Sailor Saturn, Princess of the Saturnian Royal Family of Saturn…"

"You're very well-informed, aren't you?"

"They're getting nearer, Ace. Let the Sailor go."

The young goddess opened her eyes slightly. As she did, a hand smacked her, sending her reeling back into a wall.

"Ace! This was not what we were sent to do!"

"Then what were you sent to do?" Saturn's spirits lifted as she recognized the voice.

'Himeko!'

"Ah, I finally see you, Sailor Cosmos…" Ace murmured. With an effort, Saturn opened her eyes.

"You must be Ace…"

Sailor Cosmos stood before the older general, her entire petite frame dripping silver liquid from various gashes and wounds on her pale body. Her cape was gone, torn into shreds and discarded a few feet away. Her face was firm, determined and unwavering as she stared into Ace's eyes, daring him to make the first strike.

"Truly your beauty speaks for itself," Ace murmured. Cosmos continued the glare, but then turned away, walking towards Saturn.

"Hold still, Saturn…"

"Lady…I…"

"Sh…"

Warm, silver light embodied her, swiftly healing all wounds on the young goddess.

"Come, we must leave and continue our search," Cosmos beckoned, holding out a bloody hand for Saturn to take.

"Y-yes, as you wish."

"I don't think so!" Ace growled, lunging towards the maidens. Cosmos and Saturn turned their gazes to the charging Youkai…

"_**Raging Inferno!**"_

A stream of fire enveloped Ace's body as his scream pierced through the air. Both watched as Ace fell to the ground, very much alike how Saturn had been merely moments before.

Crunching steps made Saturn look to the culprit.

Cosmos soon followed.

A young man appearing to be nineteen walked over to them, hand outstretched.

"How…could you…attack me…your own partner!" Ace gasped through painful breaths. The youth scowled darkly as Ace looked over to him.

"I follow my orders, Ace, and my orders were to make sure you did not violate your restrictions. Should you do so, I am to personally send you back, hurt or not it matters not."

Ace growled, going to attack the younger man but disappearing before he could really get close. The youth remained in his spot for a moment before jerking his eyes towards the two girls.

This new foe – for he was if he was in league with Ace – wore little armor, gold mail draped around any part of his body not covered with the sturdy protective covering. A skin tight black shirt adorner his upper body while slightly baggy black pants adorned his lower half. A red cape, trailing near to the ground lazily moved around him, enhancing the aura of silent power he possessed.

He walked towards her, an unreadable look in his eyes. Sensing no immediate danger – though still pushing Saturn behind her – Cosmos walked forward to meet him.

"You truly are Sailor Cosmos, are you not?" he asked, his voice slightly amiable.

"I am, yes. But, who are you that I have never seen your face before? You don't appear Youkai…"

"I am not, Princess. My name is Pyro, a Leading General. You've met my partner, Ace, but I assure you; I do not fight as he does." He made a bow, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss over her hand.

"From this point on, I will be in charge of keeping you away from the object you desire. Expect only the best in battles, milady…"

A swift smile and he was gone…

X-xx-X

I hope this chapter was long enough to sustain you until the next update. There is a chance of me making a side-story which explains how Talon and Tanya integrate into the group. During this same time, Yami is helping her with her emotions. Do you think it would be wise of me to make it a decision?

Just one question, though…

_**If it was up to you, what couple would you focus on the most? Dark or Light?**_

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars…_

Youko

Next update: February 24 if not February 25.

Again, thanks to my beta: shadowsaremyfortress.


	54. You Don't Know Me

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 53

You Don't Know Me…

ENJOY!

X-xx-X

Three days passed and still Yugi could not gather enough strength to make it past five before retiring to his room and brooding.

Revelation of who his father was – or is, as he should say- did not trouble him very much. It was the thought that Apollo had kept the secret from him, evading the questions Tranquility had asked him long before…

"_Apollo, you have watched over earth ever since creation, right?" Tranquility wondered. _

"_Yes, I have watched the humans for a long time…"_

"_The surely you must have seen my time, the time of Pharaohs."_

"_I did. A wonderful time it was, too…One of my favorite places…"_

"_Did you see who my father was? What was he like?"_

"_Ah, my son, I barely remember much about the royal family…" _

Yugi looked out the window.

What was worse was that Apollo had been calling them his sons since day one and still they were blind to it. Had they not seen the way Apollo's eyes warmed as he said those words?

But of course not. They thought it was something he said to all Knights…

"In here again, Yugi?"

Yami walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey," Yugi greeted.

"Are you still thinking about what Artemis said?" The question was silent but demanding. Yugi sighed, pulling his feet to his chest.

"It's not his fault, Yugi. He thought he was only doing this to protect us."

"I know…I know…"

Yami sighed softly.

'_Young people…'_

"Look, I doubt Hotaru would think your actions right. Maybe it's best if we go visit Apollo. We'll learn about his reasons and you can yell at him all you want. I promise not to stop you."

The smile that suddenly appeared on his face could not be stopped.

"Where do you get these ideas?" laughed the younger youth softly.

"Remember who I am, Yugi, and remember my little challenge…"

X-x

Flesh against concrete created small rivers of blood, flowing from the clenched fist embedded within the wall. Cosmos leaned against the wall, eyes closed in anger.

Yes…lately, that was all she felt. Pure Rage.

Saturn was by her, sitting down, eyes closed – unconscious.

The last battle had taken near everything from the younger warrior. It was sheer luck that Cosmos had been able to fly away. Even now her wings dripped silver. Ace had not returned, but Pyro was more than enough to keep their search from going forward.

She pushed away, struggling slightly as she tried to stand up straight. Youma were coming…

Cosmo groaned as her vision wavered. Were there ten Youma or a hundred? Nevertheless, she summoned forth an attack, waiting for the enemy to near. When they were in place, she let the blast fly, falling back as the attack left her body.

She looked to the sky, panting deeply as she closed her eyes. Her strength was retuning slowly, the nearest star 14.5 million light years away and its light not coming fast enough. She turned her head to see Saturn, blood trickling from the wound on her head. Groaning, Cosmos forced herself up into a sitting position and then slowly into a crawl position. Going on with will-power alone, she crawled over to her partner, summoning a healing spell. Hand placed over the young girl's forehead, Cosmos once again healed her completely.

The task done, she fell to the ground.

'_I need more energy…I need the stars' light…'_

Someone gently picked her up, bridal style. She held in a cry as the wound in her abdomen opened.

Wind…she could feel it against her face. Was she flying? No, her wings were hurt…

"Hold on, Cosmos…"

'_Tranquility?'_ The name found its way into her thoughts before she noticed. Her eyes opened slightly, seeing armor. _Who-?_

"I can't stand to see you this way. True, both you and Saturn don't lose your beauty when battle damaged – in fact, it actually rises, but…"

Her eyes opened completely. They snapped in anger.

"What do you think you're-"

"I don't attack my enemies when they're like this. If I want to fight you anytime soon, you must regain your energy. Since you are in no place to do so on your own, I will help you," Pyro explained. Cosmos was gently held before a yellow star, her eyes closing as the warmth of its energy washed over her. Pyro watched as the maiden he held healed swiftly, the blood suddenly vanishing from her form.

Cosmos breathed in slowly, the feeling of new energy rushing through her body and being stored away lifting her spirits. The arms around her tightened slightly.

_Tranquility…yes, is this what he said this feeling was named? _

"Have you had your fill, little Cosmos?" Her eyes opened and looked into Tranquility's face. She smiled slightly, the calm feeling forcing her subconscious to take over and her conscious mind being slowly sealed away…

"How did you find us?" she murmured, turning to grasp his face in her hands. He chuckled.

"It wasn't so hard…"

"Tell me…you are not supposed to be here…you wouldn't understand our methods…" Her eyes slowly drifted shut until she could no longer hold them up…

X-x

Yami's face jerked up.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked from his side. Yami frowned, trying to pinpoint from where the feeling was coming from.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Hey, Yugi. I don't know. Yami just suddenly became really quiet." Yugi looked to his brother. It was Friday, two days after he had learned of his past and four days since Hotaru and Serenity had left. It was also finally Winter Break! So, they had all agreed to meet in Yami's room to celebrate.

"What's up, Yami?" Yugi asked, waving his hand in front of the older youth's face. Yami shook his head, briefly closing his eyes.

"I don't know…it's just…Serenity…"

"What about her?" Yugi asked quietly, his eyes narrowing. Yami hesitated.

"I don't know…but it was a bad feeling…"

X-x

Saturn continued to worry over her, even after three weeks of being the watchful hen. But, she was worried for the elder warrior.

When Saturn finally awoke those three weeks passed, she had seen Pyro placing Cosmos back on the floor in front of her.

"She's had her fill of energy. I will not send anyone after you until you are both in your top form," he had announced. What a great guy.

Cosmos had regained consciousness two days before, unable to do much.

"I depleted almost all my energy…it's only natural that my body take time to adjust to it being completely full once more," Cosmos had said. Still, Saturn worried that Pyro may have done something…

X-x

Yugi searched through the shops, wondering what do to. He had gotten everyone else on his list except for three people – Yami, Serenity, and Hotaru.

Why were the people closest to you always so hard to choose a gift for!

He sighed heavily as he exited the tenth store. Nothing came to him! It was December 21, only four days until Christmas! And he needed gifts!

"Need anything, young man?" He smiled to the elderly woman, shaking his head.

"I'll find it myself, thanks."

Another hour had him exiting the store with no other bags to accompany the six he was already carrying. With an irritated growl, he headed into the eleventh store, wondering if he should even be trying…

The store was an antique shop, offering various things. He was entertained immediately as he played with the old games and looked through paintings. As he rummaged through the paintings, he found one that caught his attention…

'_Yami would love this…'_

Sunlight was streaming unto an Egyptian city. The highlight of the picture were two boys, each laughing at some marvel the looker could not identify, only guess. Yugi smiled. Yes, this picture would be nice…after all; they did just realize they were brothers…

Grinning, he took the painting and continued looking around. He fumbled around with some music boxes before deciding Hotaru nor Serenity would want something like it. He walked through the isles, admiring the porcelain figures. He stopped upon reaching a pair…

An angel was standing before a pond, gazing down at it with a serene look. Looking closely, he noticed reflected upon the water a full moon. He gave the figure a good looking over before taking it as well and looking to the other item which had caught his attention.

It reminded him of Hotaru.

Immediately, he took it and went straight to the cashier.

"You look happy."

Yami growled menacingly. Yugi laughed, sitting down by his older brother.

"What's wrong?" Yami unlocked his hands, looking to Yugi at his side.

"So many bags…"

"Yeah, but I got everyone! I'm done with my shopping!"

"If you don't get out of my sight, I'll strangle you."

"You didn't get your presents?" Yugi was answered by Yami shaking his head.

"Who do you need to get presents for?"

"Hotaru, you, Serenity, Tanya, Talon, Solomon, Tristan, Joey-"

"You haven't done ANY shopping!"

"No!"

"Oh, great…well, you are new to this whole thing…I guess its time to teach you…"

Yami only groaned. Yugi's lesson weren't always good, no matter the good intentions…

X-x

Cosmos wiped the blood from her brow, stopping for a bit to rest.

"Has _Gemmus _said anything?" Saturn gasped from behind her. Cosmos looked to her.

"Not after its last signal."

Hotaru sighed, leaning against the iceberg while she caught her breath. Both she and Cosmos were searching for the first Tear on an icy planet. They were currently on top of a mountain, a blizzard howling around them as they continued their ascent to the top. The _Comeno Gemmus _had appeared before them a week passed, signaling to the barren planet. Eager, they had immediately flown, only to be attacked once more by Pyro and his army of Youma.

Cosmos had grown suspicious of this. Where were the Youkai? Then it occurred to her that Youma were easily replaced, they growing in vast quantities while Youkai were less likely to reproduce as fast.

Finally done with the fight, they had continued their search, their bodies ignoring the -60˚ Celsius temperature. Hotaru raised a hand to her eyes, looking to the top. It was still miles higher.

"Maybe it's up there…"

"It probably is."

"Shall we fly?"

"No. It's best to leave our wings for emergencies. With Pyro, we can't be too careful," Cosmos answered. Her face suddenly turned stoic, remembering the human who had managed to hurt her.

'You truly are a child of the Dark, Pyro…'

True, her injuries were slight now that she was fully powered, but Saturn's injuries were her own.

"I wonder how Yugi and Yami are doing…" Saturn suddenly mumbled. Cosmos was about to respond when something cold and metallic pierced her abdomen.

X-x

"Yami! Wake up! Yami!"

He sat up, drenched in sweat. He panted slightly, gripping his bed sheets tightly in his fists.

"Yami! Are you ok? What's wrong?" He looked slowly to his left to see Yugi.

"You were having a nightmare. What's wrong?" asked the young one.

"She's hurt…she's hurt…"

X-x

Saturn could only weep mindlessly as she ran to the top. She slipped various times, getting up only because of her orders…

"_Get to the top. Find the Tear!"_

Saturn gave another wail as her leg scraped against a sharp icicle, a large gash running along her thigh. Regardless of the pain, she continued on, trying her best to not stumble, to see through her blurry vision. Cosmos was depending on her…

X-x

She was pushed against the ice, her shoulder groaning under the pressure. How long had she been stalling Ace? Five days? Eight? She didn't know. Her instincts kicked in and she jumped to the left just as an attack marred the smooth surface. She saw sliver briefly flying, departing her body, but it was fine – her body would recuperate almost immediately. Her only worry was the slowly healing sword wound still dripping silver. The sword must have been made with Dark Energy…

'_Hurry, Saturn. Ace is starting to notice you're not here…'_

X-x

"Damn him! Damn that stupid son of a dog!"

Pyro kept silent as his master silently raved. Ace had managed to escape his prison, Chiaki quite angry at the Youkai who had let him escape.

"Those imbeciles! I told them to not let him out for any reason!" The rant continued for only a moment more, Chiaki a firm believer that those who whined never got far. He turned to Pyro, murder in his eyes.

"You know those that were keeping watch over Ace. Kill them. When you're done, search for him…you know what I want…"

X-x

"Hey, Yami! What's up?" Talon received no answer from the tan youth. This caused him to wonder.

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Yami! Is anyone there?" He knocked on Yami's head. This time he received a glare.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Yami answered. He straightened up his books, a feeling of dread pulling at him.

It was not an unfamiliar one. He had been experiencing it ever since the nightmare he had had last night. His eyes looked up and saw the calendar marking off how many days until Christmas.

TWO MORE DAYS!

Yes, today was the 23rd. Eleven days since he had seen her. He sighed. The feeling tightened. Could it be related to her?

X-x

Saturn wept with joy as she finally saw the jewel, dancing along a hidden trajectory a few feet of the ground. She stumbled forward, crimson dripping from her body as each step bought her closer to her final destination.

Yes…there it was, calling out to her, beckoning her to take it. She gave a nervous laugh as she reached out, almost afraid it was a hallucination.

A shriek left her mouth as her hand was sliced open.

"I'm sorry, Angel Warrior, but I'm afraid you can't touch that."

Saturn looked to Pyro.

'_No…no, not now! Not when we're so close!'_

"Get out of the way, Pyro. We need that Tear."

"I don't care. You will not have it." With his gaze still fixed on her, Pyro slowly walked sideways towards the jewel. Saturn immediately noticed what he planned on doing.

"NOOOOO!"

X-x

She could not stop coughing up the silver liquid. Ace was certainly relentless. With a slight wince, she jumped away from his attack, launching a small orb to him. It exploded near his right arm, the Youkai letting out a howl of pain.

While he danced around yelling about his arm, Cosmos poured energy into healing herself. This fight was nothing, really. Chaos had been a far better adversary, but…it had been _such_ a _long_ time since she could play…

She could not deny the feeling of entertainment she felt as she watched the Youkai bleed. In fact, on her face was a smirk, one she did not know she had. It appeared her body was being controlled by her emotions.

"Are you ready yet, Ace, or will you continue screaming?" she asked playfully. Ace let out a low growl, his blood-shot eyes staring only at her. Cosmos let out a laugh. Truly he was pathetic.

Her laughter stopped as she heard the undeniable shriek of Saturn. Her head turned sharply, Ace taking his chance. She remembered at the last moment who her opponent was, blocking the blow, but hearing a sickening cracking sound as well.

X-x

"Artemis! Artemis!"

"What is it? What?" asked the goddess as she materialized.

"Where are Saturn and Cosmos?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. She was called down from archery practice for this?

"They're fine, Tranquility. Go back to the school."

"No, they're not fine! Something's wrong!" protested the Knight. Meiyo looked around nervously.

"What makes you say that? Cosmos and Saturn are capable of defending themselves. In fact, Cosmos recently came to full power. They're fine."

Meiyo gave her a sad look.

"Then, why does it feel like I'm going to die?"

X-x

Saturn could barely block the attacks. Pyro seemed to have gotten faster in the few weeks since they had seen him.

They were nearing the edge of the mountain. Saturn took a quick glance behind her, growling in frustration as she noticed the high drop. A swirl of snow whipped around her mercilessly, briefly blinding her. She threw her arms up just as a blow landed on them. Her body immediately sent her brain a pain signal, but her mind blocked it, urging her to continue fighting.

Saturn always followed her mind.

X-x

"You think you're so tough now, Cosmos? Huh? Look at you! Your arms are broken!"

Cosmos watched as Ace laughed at her misfortune. It was true – her arms were splintered, bones actually sticking out and puncturing her pale skin. Ace seemed to enjoy this.

"Why do you laugh, Youkai? Is your death really that amusing?"

Ace stopped laughing enough to see her rushing towards him, an attack already forming.

X-x

"Are you here for Ace?"

Pyro knocked away the glaive, aiming a punch for her stomach – one she had to take in order to kick him away.

"I might be."

"He's down there, fighting Cosmos," she growled. Pyro leaped back.

"Is he sane?"

"No. He's completely blinded by rage. What the hell did you do?" Saturn asked, her anger rising. Pyro shrugged, blocking another attack.

"We only placed him in utter darkness. Does it seem strange?"

"I thought Youkai loved darkness. Do you share that trait, Pyro?" Saturn ground out. Pyro smiled.

"Maybe."

Saturn was about launch into another attack when the ground below her shook. She looked down just as the white ground gave way under the stress of the battle. She let out a few frightened sounds as she tried to grab onto something.

Pyro quickly rushed to the edge, reaching for her outstretched hand, missing it by an inch.

"Saturn!"

X-x

Cosmos looked up in time, the sound of falling snow forcing her to look.

"Saturn…"

Her attack was dismissed, mind focused on saving Saturn.

She raced forward to where she calculated her companion would fall. She called forth the spirits of the snow on the planet, asking them to soften the landing for her friend. However, in the short amount of time that this took, Ace's pride had forced him to attack while her back was turned.

Cosmos began to panic as the spirits refused to listen to her. Saturn's time was decreasing rapidly – she would be on the ground in less than thirty seconds. Her mind raced. To open her wings would give her the opportunity to save Saturn, but it would also let the gods know where she was. That was something she did not want. Zeus could not know she was taking things into her own hands.

A strong wind made her decide.

Her wings opened, their white placing the snow to shame. Just as soon, though, a scream left her mouth.

X-x

Saturn could not open her eyes, the wind forcing them close.

Maybe that was better. She did not want to see Cosmos looking over her as she waited for death. She could not open her wings – the wind placing pressure on her back.

'_I cannot die like this!'_

She felt the sudden change in temperature – her death was fast approaching.

"_YUGI!_"

"Gotcha!"

Her fall was stopped abruptly, arms latching around her. She felt her savior leap from place to place until they stopped. Her eyes struggled to open, but open they did.

"You're ok." She gazed at him, shocked and amazed.

"Meiyo!"

X-x

Pain like no other electrified her body as Ace broke her second wing. Such pain she had experienced only once before. Once, so long ago, it had been forgotten. Now, however, it returned, tearing at her.

"How do you like that, bitch! No one makes a fool out of me! No one!"

Cosmo let out a choked gasp as a new wave, stronger than the last, raced through her.

"Ace!"

Cosmos recognized the voice.

'_Pyro…'_

"Ah, my old accomplice. How are you, Pyro? Are you enjoying being a pawn in your master's plot? He's merely using you! You must see through the veil!"

"And in order for me to do that, you need to kill Cosmos?"

"No…that is for my own pleasure…" Ace turned his eyes back to Cosmos, who was trying not to black out. It appeared that regardless of her stores of vigor, it could not keep away the ache.

"In fact…maybe I'll extract much more than the pleasure of watching her die…" Ace let out a crazed chuckle, taking a step forward. Cosmos stood up, a feat of its own taking in account her state.

"Get away from me, Youkai!"

"You are in no position to tell me what to do…"

"If you take another step, Ace, I will kill you."

Ace turned to Pyro. He continued staring before laughing.

"You're such a liar, Pyro. You don't have what it takes to kill me…"

"You doubt it?"

"You have no power. I do not fear you." Pyro's expression darkened immensely.

"Your call, Ace."

Ace grinned.

"Bring it."

Pyro's hands were at his sides, palms up and glowing red. Ace grinned, thinking he had nothing to fear, for he could resist the attacks Pyro threw at him.

"**_RAGING INFERNO!" _**

Ace's grin vanished as the fire shooting from Pyro's hands surrounded him, burning away his clothes and eating its way into his flesh. Cosmos was blinking in and out of consciousness, but she could still see as the skeleton of Ace danced around, some flesh hanging on to the bones before slowly melting away.

"You don't need to see that," said a voice behind her. She turned around and found herself wrapped in an embrace.

A small whimper of pain left her trembling lips.

"Oh, your wings…"

Her eyes showed blackness before giving her the image she desired.

"Tranquility…"

"Hush. You're not well," said the knight as he carefully looked her over for serious wounds. His eyes found the wound on her abdomen, his hand quickly pressing over it to try and stop the bleeding.

"We need to get you out of here."

"No! The..._Tear_…" she gasped out. Cosmos turned in the embrace, silver orbs falling on Pyro.

He was watching them, his eyes showing no reaction. But deep down, within his heart, something turned painfully as Tranquility tightened his hold, sending a glare his way.

"You…you have the Tear…"

Pyro reached into his chest, taking out a bright jewel.

"Yes…I have it…Saturn was close in claiming it, though…"

"Where…where is she?" Her vision was getting foggy.

"She's safe. I believe the other Knight saved her from the fall."

"Give me the Tear, Pyro."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I need that-"

"I won't give it to you." Cosmos reached forward only to fall to her knees, Tranquility catching her in time.

"You should rest, Cosmos," Pyro suggested, walking towards her. Weary of him, she held her staff in a defensive manner, ready to attack him if she had to. Tranquility placed a hand over his sword.

"Ah, yes, I forgot. You are a noble General," Cosmos said, smiling despite herself. Pyro chuckled, kneeling down before her.

"Yes, I am chivalrous. I suppose it's rare to see someone like me on the opposite side of the field, hmm?" His fingers gently placed a lock of silver behind her ear.

"I'm afraid my master will have to punish me as soon as I get back. Maybe he'll send someone else after you now, princess."

"And why is that?" Tranquility spoke. Pyro gave him a glance before turning back to Cosmos.

"I'm the strongest, though. You will have an easy time defeating all the other generals. But…"

Cosmos really struggled to keep away from blacking out. Pyro cupped her bloody cheek in the palm of his hand, an act so gentle it surprised her.

"I will come back, Cosmos, and when I do, you'll be able to reclaim this Tear. So, until the time comes, this is good-bye…"

Cosmos fell to the side, finally surrendering, but not before Pyro had the chance of placing a chaste kiss on her cheek…

"You've brought the Tear?"

"I have Master Chiaki, as well as news of Ace's death. I personally made sure of it," Pyro said, bowing. Chiaki sat upon a chair before him, cane laid across his lap as he took the jewel Pyro offered.

"Yes, this is a real tear. You truly do such perfect jobs, Pyro. However…"

Here it came…

"I am displeased to know of those turbulent emotions you are starting to show. As a General, you do not pity your opponent when she is on the verge of death. You do not help her regain her strength or give her time to recuperate. You _kill her_. _Destroy_ her. In your eyes I see the beginning of defiance. Will you betray me, Pyro? I, who found you when you had no one?"

"Of course not, Master."

"Do you know that those are the exact same words all traitors use? No, Pyro, I will not take my chances. As much as I love you, my son, I have no choice."

Two Youkai came from the darkness, taking hold of one of his arm each. Pyro made no move to resist. Why should he, when he knew this would happen?

"Take him to the Chambers. You know what to do with him."

X-x

"Welcome to – OH!"

"Please…let us stay here. We have enough to pay you," Saturn weakly pleaded. The establishment owner looked uneasy, but nevertheless let them pass.

"Come, there are rooms this way," he beckoned. Tranquility and Meiyo, each carrying one of the two maidens, followed him up the stairs to the third floor where rooms were ready for them.

"I'll bring up a medical kit."

Tranquility paid him no heed as he placed his charge on top of one of the beds. Immediately, the sheets became saturated with silver liquid. Cosmos let out a small groan before once more returning to the world of unconsciousness. Saturn was placed in the other bed, being watched by an anxious Meiyo.

"So…" she began, smiling slightly, "how'd you find us?"

"We'll explain later. You're hurt and we need to make sure your wounds are treated," Meiyo hushed her.

"Silly Knights, you're worrying over nothing. We've been through worse…really. Ever since Pyro showed up, we've been covered in blood every day."

"It doesn't matter. You need to rest."

"Will you need anything?" asked the owner as he came in, handing Tranquility the kit while moaning inside his head at the sight of his sheets.

"No. How much is it per day?" Saturn asked, holding in a groan as she sat up.

"100 Qui."

"All right. We'll pay you upon our departure." Saturn suddenly vanished, leaving a battered Hotaru in her place.

"By the gods!"

"Hotaru! Why'd you transform?" Meiyo asked, worrying this could only mean trouble.

"Conserving energy, Meiyo. Excuse me, but is there a graveyard anywhere near here?" Hotaru asked. The man was gaping at her. Then, he suddenly dropped to the floor, his head touching the floor, and began chanting in a language unknown to them.

"Please, what is that you do?" Hotaru asked, wincing as Meiyo began cleaning the gash on her thigh.

"Bless this house which you have come into, Oh, Holy One! Bless this man who bows before you. Oh! No, I am not fit to even be seen by you!"

"Has he gone mad?" Meiyo wondered, dabbing a cotton ball in alcohol.

"No. I think he knows who we are," Hotaru answered as he dabbed at her leg.

"I am sorry for even thinking of making you pay, Highness. Please, stay here as long as you want. Would you like food? I will bring you the best in all the land! New clothing? I will search for the best seamstress to come and give you new clothing! Anything you ask of me, it shall be done!" exclaimed the man still on the floor, his voice slightly muffled due to him talking to the floor.

"Leave us," Hotaru said, waving him away. Almost immediately, the man scooted back and let himself out. Meiyo raised an eyebrow.

"Later, Meiyo. For now, I wish to rest…"

X-x

"It's amazing how alike your sons are to you, brother."

Apollo turned to his sister who was sitting on a ledge, eating ambrosia and smiling at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so stubborn! Tranquility definitely takes after you. Meiyo is more like his mother, though."

"Get to the point, Artemis," Apollo ordered as he aimed for a far away target.

"They've gone after them."

The arrow went astray.

X-x

"Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"No, but as soon as we get to the graveyard, all the pain will go away. Do you have any idea of how much energy we use just to unfurl our wings?"

"No, but it doesn't look like a lot."

"Nope! We need roughly the same amount of energy that _you_ waste in one year."

"That much just to get them out? No way."

"You don't believe me? Well, it's true."

"…But, why so much?"

"Simple. My wings are a part of me; hidden away deep within so no harm will come to them. In order to call them forth, I need to unlock a certain spell, and that takes energy. If you really think about it, everything takes energy. Just talking to you wastes the energy accumulated within me."

"Yeah, but…that's so much…"

"I know. But, that's why we were made to hold a vast amount of energy in our bodies."

"What about flight? Does that take a lot of energy too?"

"Well, it takes energy, but not as much. But when we travel between dimensions and such, then we use up a lot."

"Hmm. So, how will going to the graveyard help you?"

"It's my element."

Meiyo stared at the girl by him, unsure of what she meant.

"'Cuse me!"

Hotaru looked to her right, curious as to know who called her in such an adorable voice.

A small child, appearing no more than four, ran to wards her, eyes glittering with barely restrained excitement.

"Hello," Hotaru greeted as the child stopped.

"'Cuse me, are you the pretty lady who protects the other pretty lady?" child asked innocently. Hotaru beamed at her, kneeling down to be at eye level with the child.

"Now, who told you that, little one?"

"My mommy! She says that long ago, there were lots of pretty ladies who 'elped make sure we were safe!"

"Oh?"

"Cassandra! Cassandra, come here!" The child spun around, bouncing back to a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties. Hotaru stood up, glancing to the woman who took hold of the child's pudgy hand.

"I'm sorry. Did she bother you at all, milady?" the woman asked, curtsying low to the ground. Hotaru let out a laugh.

"No! Not at all! I was merely talking to her."

"I'm sorry if she held you back. Cassandra! You curtsy in front of the Lady!" she scolded. Cassandra giggled before trying to do a curtsy.

"There is no need to do such things. Are you busy?" Hotaru asked, hands behind her back and smiling sweetly.

"No! No, of course not! For you, milady, I am always free," fretted the woman.

"Then walk with me." Hotaru did not wait for a response, turning around and continuing on her trek.

"Maybe you should wait for the response, Hotaru. She might have things to do," Meiyo said in a low voice. Hotaru glanced at him, but other than that, ignored his advice. Meiyo looked back and sighed as the woman fell in step, three paces behind Hotaru.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Helen, at your beck and call."

"Helen…"

Hotaru said nothing else for a while. Meiyo looked back again, noticing the parcel Helen clutched.

"Are those groceries?"

"Yes, they are," Helen answered. Meiyo noticed how the level of respect dropped slightly when she spoke to him.

"Hotaru, she's probably on her way home to make her family a meal. Why don't you let her go? We can talk to her another time." Hotaru looked to him, smiling.

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"No! It's ok, milady! You come first," Helen insisted. Hotaru threw Meiyo a smirk, skipping away.

"Come skip with me, Cassandra!" she beckoned. The child was more than happy to comply, already bored with the toy her mother had given her.

"We're going to the graveyard. Are we close?" Meiyo asked Helen.

"We are," Helen answered.

They continued on in silence, except for the occasional shriek of glee erupting from Cassandra's mouth. Finally, they arrived at the desolate place. Hotaru took in a deep breath before parting the gates and stepping inside.

"I don't want to go in there!" Cassandra pouted. Helen yanked her in nonetheless.

"Tell her she may leave Cassandra outside, Hotaru," Meiyo suggested. Hotaru suddenly scowled at him.

"Silence, Knight," she commanded, her eyes suddenly ice cold.

'Like the planet Saturn…'

Helen came up to them, still keeping away from Hotaru and holding a wriggling Cassandra in her arms. Hotaru turned to them, the same eyes focusing on the two.

"Stop fighting your mother, Cassandra."

The chill in Hotaru's voice was enough for Cassandra to stop at once, looking to the girl who had been playing with her only moments past. Helen began to fidget nervously.

"Do you know who it is that you are before?"

Meiyo began to worry - this was not Hotaru.

"Yes, I do know, milady," Helen responded, inclining her head in respect.

"Hotaru, stop it. You're scaring them."

"Do not interfere!" Hotaru was suddenly enclosed in a dark violet light. Helen let out a frightened gasp, clutching her daughter close to her bosom.

"Hotaru?" Meiyo ventured, lowering the arm he had risen in order to shield his eyes from the light.

Hotaru sat upon a gravestone, legs crossed to the left, elbow resting on them, and her chin in the palm of her hand. Her black dress pooled around her, the thin straps threatening to fall. Around her neck was a black ribbon, the two strands flowing behind her. On her forehead, a purple symbol was shining. Her eyes were void of light, hair whipping around her gently.

"Hotaru?"

"_I am Princess Hotaru, sole daughter of King Nathan and Queen Helina of the Royal Kingdom of Saturn. I am the descendant of Persephone, Goddess of the Underworld. I am the Scout of Silence, Sailor Saturn, Goddess of Death and Rebirth. I am the only Sailor Warrior who now protects her Majesty."_

Helen was on her knees, forehead touching the dirt, Cassandra still in her arms.

"Blessed thou art, Lady of Saturn. I am thy obedient subject."

"_This planet…it is familiar with the lore of the Sailor Soldiers?"_

"Yes, milady. Ever since I can remember, your story has been passed down from generation to generation."

"_How much do you know of us?"_

"Thou art the protectors of the Multi-Universe – saviors who fought for peace. Protectors doomed to never find love, never to find peace, only to be with each other, never to fit in with the people thou protected. Thou, blessed warriors, were alone in thy own league. So powerful and beautiful, we normal civilians could never even dream of being near thee. Each a princess from thy planet, each granted powers beyond compare. All joined at the last moment, during the final moment to give birth to the greatest of them all. Her Majesty, Sailor Cosmos."

"_You are well versed, Helen. Is this the end of your knowledge?"_

"No, milady."

"…_Yes, I see more information engraved in your memory…I see it in your child as well. Should I look at another person, would I find the same results?"_

"Yes, milady. Here on planet _Myeth_, thy legacy is told to every infant born. During celebrations, it is to the _Holy Eight _and the _Holy One_ we pray to."

"_Ah, so you know…"_

"Of the eight warriors who always protected the _Holy One_? Yes, of course. Thou art one of them, milady."

Princess Hotaru smiled - warm as it was.

"_I am quite pleased with this, Helen._"

"I am glad, milady."

"_Who is it that guides your people?"_

"The Lord Serioth, milady."

"_Serioth…"_

"He lives to the east, milady, in a castle far in the mountains."

The girl taped her chin thoughtfully, almost playfully.

"_Very well…"_

She looked to the bowing woman, a malicious glint in her eyes now.

"_Do you know why I am here in the graveyard, Helen?"_

"Should I know, milady?"

"_I think you know. Take a guess."_ Helen hesitated, racking her brain for a suitable answer.

"Thou art here to restore thy energy?"

"_Excellent, Helen! And do you know what is needed for me to fully regain it?"_

Helen hesitated, once more looking for an answer. When she came to it, she gave a horrified gasp, falling backwards and looking up to the deity smiling at her.

"No…please! Not this!" she begged, tears swelling up.

"_There is no choice…"_

Meiyo stepped up now. Everything had been going nice and dandy, but now he got the feelings things might turn nasty.

"Milady! Please! Anything but that! Anything!" cried the woman, clutching Cassandra close.

"_Are you saying no to me?"_

Princess Hotaru slowly slid from the arched tombstone, a sudden chill falling across the area. She slowly walked towards the two, her footsteps soft, almost unheard.

"Stop."

Meiyo stood in front of her. His eyes were determined.

"_Move out of the way, Knight."_

"Snap out of it, Hotaru. We're going back to the hotel."

"_Yes, we will go back, but only when I have taken my fill…"_

"Please! Not this! Anything but this!" sobbed Helen.

"Momma? Why you crying?" Cassandra wondered.

"_There is no other option, Helen. The Fates placed you in my path. I must…"_

"Hotaru, STOP IT!"

She ignored him, pushing him away and advancing upon Helen faster.

"NOO!" shrieked the mother, standing to her feet and running away. Hotaru smiled sadly, easily catching up to her and cornering the frantic woman.

"Please! Please! I beg of you! Don't take her! Don't take her!"

"_Would you rather thousands of other innocents die?"_

"There must be another way. Please!" sobbed Helen, sinking to her knees.

"_I've told you. There is no other way."_ She reached towards the child.

_Smack!_

Helen stared in shock as one of her deities turned away, the force of the slap enough for there to be a bruise.

"Knock it off, Hotaru!" Meiyo growled, his hand trembling slightly. Princess touched her cheek, slowly turning to look at him.

"_You dare strike me?"_

"STOP IT!"

Another slap, this time to her other cheek.

Helen whimpered. Deity was not doing anything, merely standing her ground.

"_I told you to not interfere, Knight…"_

"I don't know what you were planning on doing, but I won't let you!"

The princess smiled – truly, it frightened him.

X-x

Her eyes opened.

"How you feeling?"

Her gaze did not move.

He took her hand in his.

"Hey…"

She turned to face him.

"You're here."

Tranquility smiled.

"Yeah. We couldn't leave you alone."

"You should not have come…"

Tranquility blinked.

"What?"

Wasn't she happy to see him? That was what he had thought back when he had found her fighting Ace.

"You being here jeopardizes everything. You must leave at once."

"No way. You almost got yourself killed!" She yanked her hand away, sitting up.

"Lay down! You're not healed yet!" She glared at him before shoving him away, rising to her feet.

"I am needed elsewhere. Your partner is delaying Saturn's return to full power." She walked over to the window, opening it. Tranquility had barely enough time to jump after her.

X-xx-X

Hm, things start to get interesting as we watch Cosmos and Saturn's true forms…

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars…_

Youko

Next update: March 10th or 11th


	55. Meeting Us

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 54

Meeting Us…

ENJOY!

_**Dedicated with care to Flame Ivy Moon…**_

X-xx-X

Civilians stared after them, some falling to the ground. Tranquility had no time to wonder why. It was taking everything he had to keep up with the girl in front of him.

Wasn't she badly injured only moments past?

He noticed the gates looming closer – dark and dreary, inviting one to a forgotten place, a lost location.

'_A graveyard?'_

She stopped inches before entering.

"Are Hotaru and Meiyo here?" he asked, stopping by her.

Serenity tilted her head towards him, gaze turning cold and…superior!

"_Do not come in, Knight, until I say you may…"_

A dim silver light enveloped her before dying down, showing a royal in her place. Tranquility took a step back.

"Are you…Is it…"

"_I am I…"_

She turned to the graveyard, walking in with slow steps. He gazed after her, still taking in this new form…

A light pink, off the shoulder dress with gold trimming adorned her lithe body, billowing around her in an invisible breeze. Her hair, once let loose, was pulled into two buns, a similar style as to when she was Cosmos, drifting as well, mixing with the cloth of the dress. Upon her brow was a crescent shape moon, overlapping it, the _Star of Cosmos_.

"Are you…the famed princess…?"

X-x

Helen was still afraid. The feeling within her held her tightly to her spot, rendering her helpless to move. In front of her, the Princess of Saturn was receiving a lecture. There were handprints on both her alabaster cheeks. Still, she remained quiet…eerily quiet…

'_Like a dead person…'_

"…hotel. Maybe Serenity can fix you up, but this is madness! We're going to let them go, understood? I'm not going to sit back and watch you mentally torture these poor people!" Meiyo cried angrily. At the beginning of his rant, he had been frightened – never did he think he'd have to stop Hotaru from doing evil things. But as he kept going, the courage within him built, his true rage being unleashed.

He waited now, for her reaction. Her face was cast down, dark-violet locks impeding him from seeing her face.

"_Are you done, Knight Meiyo? Are you finished trying to break my warrior?"_

Meiyo jerked around, surprised at the new voice. It seemed familiar…

Helen whimpered as she noticed the figure in the fog loom closer. Cassandra, however, was silent, observing all that went on.

Meiyo took a step back.

"Serenity?"

The young woman in front of him said nothing to answer. She remained where she was, looking over the scene.

"Oh! Holy One! Revered One! Please! I beg of you! Help this wretched subject!" Helen cried, recognizing the girl.

Meiyo noticed another figure behind the girl.

"Tranquility! What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like?" He pointed towards the girl.

"That's Serenity."

Meiyo took another look.

"Get real."

"_Hotaru…"_

Princess Hotaru raised her head, turning to look at this new princess. She knelt.

"_Lady…"_

"_Who marked you?"_

"_A fool, milady. I will deal with it shortly."_

"_I asked a question."_

"…_it was Knight Meiyo."_

Princess Serenity turned to the knight in question. Her gaze was chilling, much more than Hotaru's had been.

"_Why?"_

He found the courage to speak. Amazing, neh?

"She was trying to hurt the child."

"_This is why we did not want you to come," _the princess said, walking towards Cassandra. She suddenly stopped, jerking back.

"_Milady…"_

"_You chose correctly, Hotaru…"_

"_She came to me."_

"_Then go. Do what you must."_

Tranquility noticed the look of horror on Meiyo.

"Take it back, Serenity," he demanded, grabbing hold of her wrist. She glared at him before slapping his hand away.

"_Do not touch me, Knight," _she growled.

He would be lying if he said he did not tremble.

"What does she plan on doing, Helen?" Meiyo asked, keeping a close eye on the marked girl.

"Cassandra…my daughter…" Helen stuttered.

"What about her?"

"She wants to kill her!"

X-x

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND THEM!"

"I didn't think it'd matter!"

Apollo growled angrily, pulling his hair in frustration.

"Do you even know why Serenity didn't want them to go!"

"Nope. I was gone at the time, remember?"

"This is not good. She's going to kill. How did you know where they were?"

"I went to Selene's. Why?"

"_COME TO THE HALL **NOW**!"_

Apollo looked to Artemis.

Zeus sounded angry…

X-x

"Kill her?"

"To restore her power," Helen explained, tears streaming down her face. Meiyo looked at Hotaru in horror.

"You want to kill her? A _child_?"

"_You do not understand. Let me through. My time runs short."_

"No! This is murder!"

"_Make him stand back, Tranquility," _Princess Serenity said.

"He's in the right!"

She looked at him, her eyes searching his.

"_Stand down, Hotaru. It will not be possible for you to regain power here. We'll leave and let the Knights take care of the problem that will soon arise."_

Hotaru glared at Cassandra before turning and waiting for further instructions.

"_Come, Hotaru. We will find another candidate."_

"Wait! You're not-! SERENITY!"

Too late, they were gone.

X-x

"What is the meaning of this? She's over in another galaxy and the Knights have joined her! What's going on? When did I authorize her leaving her house?" Zeus asked, anger silently churning within.

"She decided to take matters into her own hands. According to her, you were not reacting fast enough," Selene bluntly answered. Zeus growled.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, she also said that if you interfered one more time with her plans, she will personally kick your ass."

The silence was only broken by a few giggles here and there.

X-x

"_Are you done?"_

"_Yes…"_

Serenity watched as Hotaru licked the blood off her lips.

"_Shall we bury the body?" _the girl who was covered in blood asked. Serenity looked to the child lying on the ground with blood pouring out of her. She shook her head.

"_We'll give her to the sea. I think she'll make a fine water spirit."_

"_Very well."_

"_Hotaru…"_

She picked up the child, looking to the older girl.

"_You will have to face him sooner or later…"_

"_I prefer later."_

"_Such a shame, for I will not honor that wish. We must return to the hotel after this. Our return will take a bit of time…"_

Hotaru scowled as she began walking.

"_This will not be easy…"_

"_Our lives never are."_

X-x

Tranquility jumped back, startled at the attack. Helen laid dead, Meiyo by his side while Cassandra neared.

"What's going on?" Meiyo asked. Cassandra lunged at them, nails growing longer and sharper, still dripping with the blood of the woman she had called Mother.

"I don't know! She just killed her mom and started going for us!"

"I know that much!" Meiyo snapped.

"Well, that's all we know, then!"

"You pathetic Knights," Cassandra smiled, licking the blood off her nails.

"You should have let Hotaru kill me. Now, it's too late. Such compassionate fools."

"What are you?" Meiyo asked, dodging another attack.

"I am a special kind of Youkai – one that takes the body of a child not Youkai. It is easy to plant us in various planets. We wait until we are mature and then go into our true forms, rampaging around until the planet falls into our hands. Just fools you are. At least the other two, the Angel Warriors, know me when they see me. You should have let them kill me. Now, I'm going to kill you!"

Tranquility jumped away as the child attacked once more.

They should have listened…

"You should have listened."

Cassandra gave a look of despair before letting out a blood-curling scream as the blade split her in two. Her body was suddenly vaporized as the two girls returned.

They looked to Helen, shaking their heads.

"What should we give her to?" Hotaru asked.

"You know her better than I. What is your suggestion?"

"…I believe earth would like her. Such a kind spirit she'll make."

"Yes. Tranquility, pick her up and follow us," Serenity ordered, walking away. Both Knights were a bit shocked at the action. Tranquility hesitated a bit before doing as told, motioning for Meiyo to come along.

X-x

"Lay her down here."

Meiyo sneaked a look to Hotaru. He let out a gasp.

"What's wrong, Meiyo?" Serenity asked, drawing a complex marking in the ground.

"What did you do? Why does she have blood-"

"The ritual requires fresh blood, Knight. It is something you would not understand," Serenity answered.

"Does it require you to change into those other beings?" Tranquility asked.

"Other beings?"

"He refers to our forms," Hotaru said, making her own mark within Serenity's.

"Ah…our princess forms. No, they are not other beings, Tranquility. Far from it. They are we. I am princess Serenity and she is me. Hotaru is princess Hotaru and the princess is she. Why the question?"

"You are different…"

"Just as you are different when you are Tranquility and when you're Yami. End of discussion."

Both Knights shared a look, unsure of what to do. The girls continued on, performing a beautiful, but bitter ritual…

X-x

"How was your walk, lady?" the owner asked.

"It was great. Can we have some food and wine brought to our rooms?" Hotaru asked childishly. The owner nodded as the group made its way upstairs.

"So, you two are worshipped here, huh?" Tranquility asked. On the way over, Serenity had explained the situation to them.

"Yes."

"You don't seem surprised," Meiyo said, trying to talk with Hotaru. She, however, remained silent.

"We have been to such planets, Meiyo. There are many races who still ask us for help - that keep us alive in their culture," Serenity answered.

They entered the room, Serenity sitting on the bed before lying down while Hotaru rushed to the window seat.

"Are you tired, Serenity?" Tranquility asked, going to her side. She let out a small groan before turning away from him. Tranquility turned to Meiyo, jerking his head towards Hotaru. Meiyo made a face. Did he really-?

'NOW!'

He winced at Tranquility's tone of voice. Touchy, touchy.

'I'll kill you…'

'I'm going!'

"Hotaru?"

She continued looking out the window with a sad look on her face. He bit his lip, wondering how he'd go about his assignment. A knock at the door gave him an idea.

"Come, Hotaru, the food's here!" He took hold of her wrist and pulled her to the door, opening the door.

"I-I've brought the food for-"

"Is it ok if you take it over to the other room, though? Serenity wishes to talk to Tranquility alone," Meiyo smiled, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

X-x

"You wanted wine, right?"

Hotaru said nothing. He looked to her, a feeling of deep guilt forming inside him as he noticed the bruises beginning to form.

'That's what she's mad about. I don't blame her either…'

"I'm sorry, Hotaru…"

She turned her head towards him.

"What do you apologize for?" Her tone made him sad.

"For everything…Hotaru, I-" He reached out to touch her hand when she jerked away.

"I'm…Hotaru….I-"

"Stop."

The tone she used hurt him.

"Serenity was right," Hotaru began softly.

"What?"

"She said you wouldn't understand. She was right. I should have never thought otherwise. I'm such a fool…" she brought her face to her clenched fists, crying softly.

Meiyo frowned, gently leading her towards the bed where she sat, moving away from him.

"Hotaru…" She spared a look. Yugi had taken Meiyo's place.

"I'm so sorry. I… I didn't know about Cassandra…."

"I know…I know…but…I thought you trusted me!" Yugi kneeled down before her, taking hold of her hands.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru…I didn't want to hurt you! I thought you were going to hurt an innocent child. I couldn't let you do that."

Hotaru looked down to him, noticing tears falling from his eyes.

"You will always have to stop me, then, Yugi," she said, taking hold of his face.

"Why?"

"I killed a child, Yugi. I took away her blood and placed her spirit in the hands of the sea. She will become a water spirit, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that I killed her. She was a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice?" Yugi repeated, slightly confused.

"Yes, Yugi, and she was not the first. I take the life of a child every time my power is dangerously low. It is a sacrifice that must be made in order to save billions more."

Yugi could not think of what to say. He opted for comforting the girl, bringing her down to the floor with him, embracing her.

"There are many sacrifices we must make, Yugi. Many of them you wouldn't even begin to comprehend, not even after years with us as your friends. This is another. You hear what Helen said. You heard of what I am. I am the Goddess of Death and Rebirth, Yugi, a warrior born only to defend her majesty, the next Queen of the Stars…"

"And is that what you want to do?"

"It is the only thing that does not change, Yugi! Every time we are reborn, everything changes. My duty to my princess is the only thing that doesn't. I hold on to it. I don't want to lose it. Without it, I don't know what to do; I don't know why I'm alive."

"But, Hotaru….you are you. You can't think like that! You can do whatever you want with your life. It's your and yours alone."

She gave him a bitter smile.

"Do you really believe that, Yugi?"

"With all my heart. We make our own destinies. One is able to live by oneself. It applies to you, too," he murmured, caressing her cheek.

"Then, you are truly a fool, Yugi," Hotaru answered, closing her eyes as the kiss landed.

X-x

He stopped pestering Meiyo as soon as he left. His attention returned to the girl curled up on the bed.

"Serenity…"

She moved her head in signal that she was listening. His fingers gently tucked in a stray strand of hair behind her ear, bending down to whisper.

"Something you want to talk about, little princess?"

She did not respond. He smirked. Okay, two can play at this game…

Her eyes opened as his arms wrapped around her waist, yanking her towards him near the head of the bed, a feeling of dejá vu overcoming her.

"All right, I'm listening."

He didn't say anything, just tightened his hold, his face resting on the softness of her locks. She checked his grip. Funny how he could be so strong at these times…

"You shouldn't have left like that…"

"…"

"You were gone for eleven days…"

"Eleven weeks for us. When did you leave to come?"

"It was 10:37 in the evening of the 23rd."

"Why so precise?"

"Don't ever leave."

A wave was building inside her, a wave of an emotion she could not name.

"Do you have any idea of the misery you put me through?"

"I did nothing."

"You're wrong…"

She looked away. She had done nothing. She was sure. She tried extending her arms in order to force his grip open, but he only had to hold her hand, extending his along it, to make her stop.

"Promise me you won't do that again…Promise you'll tell me when you're going to leave…"

"I will not."

"Promise me, little princess…" His breath ran through her exposed neck, sending a thrilling shiver down her back.

"It was for protection…"

"Protection? Well, it did you no good, hmm? You're badly injured, especially your wings…"

"They'll heal…" she responded, closing her eyes as his lips brushed over her skin.

"How fast?" He watched as she squirmed, stopping when he applied a little caress here or a little touch there, enjoying this power he held over her, thriving on it.

"Fast enough… Stop it, Tranquility…"

"No." His touch was hot, rising the temperature in her own body whenever he decided to caress her.

"Tranquility…" His touch suddenly turned softer, more teasing.

"Yami…"

"Miss me?"

She frantically tried to control herself, tried to stop her body from answering his invitations.

"Let go…"

"Try harder, little princess…you're not being strong enough."

"Let go of me, Yami."

"Better, but not good enough. Tell me to stop, little princess. Come on…"

She stopped her struggles as she felt a liquid splash onto her leg. Was she-

"Crying?"

She bent her head, not wanting him to see.

"Am I that bad, little princess?" He cupped her chin, gently raising it so he could see. He watched as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Answer me. Do you hate me? Do you hate me when I am like this?"

She couldn't respond.

"Do you hate it when I save you? Hate it when I question your authority? Hate me for holding you like this?"

Still no answer. She only continued to look at the space beside the bed, focusing on anything but his face.

"Your silence speaks for itself." His arms unwrapped from around her, his shifting indicating he was leaving.

"No…"

It silent, so silent he would have missed it. He turned to her, she still being on the bed while he had gotten off.

"Don't go…" Her grip on the sheets tightened.

"Don't leave…"

"Look at me, Serenity." No, she couldn't do that. She was already a fool for saying those things.

"Serenity…"

Once more, he tilted her head up to him. He stared at her tear stained face, watching as in a trance how they continued to slowly travel down the vast landscape that was her cheek.

"I don't know why, Serenity, but…" he began, pulling her to her knees. She looked to his eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"I love to see you cry…"

X-x

A week passed and they were finally able to leave the planet. Before they had totally gone, though, they stopped by the castle of Lord Serioth, Cosmos and Saturn killing the child-Youkai which lived within it.

"How can you tell them apart?" Meiyo asked as they prepared to leave. He and Tranquility had opted to remain outside while the two girls performed the ghastly task.

"They don't feel right," Saturn answered, smoothing the mane of the Pegasus.

Since Meiyo and Tranquility didn't have the ability to fly, Saturn had suggested they ride Midnight and Moonlight. Cosmos had been hesitant, her Pegasus rather close to her. Not to mention Tranquility and she were wary of one another. Moonlight would definitely sense that. Somehow, though, Saturn convinced her.

Tranquility got the feeling that the creature did not like him.

How he knew, he didn't know, but he _knew_.

The pure white Pegasus in front of him snorted, looking at him through crystal blue eyes. As it flapped its wings, a soft shimmer of glitter fell from them.

"Why does that powder-"

"It's stardust. Moonlight roams Space wild until I call for him," Cosmos curtly answered.

Him? It was a he?

'Great.'

"Hey, I just remembered! It's Christmas Eve!" Meiyo said as he got on Midnight. Saturn counted off the days on her fingers.

"He's right." She gave a sad little sigh as her wings spread around her.

"I wonder if Pyro is out tonight? All the other generals really were easy," said she. It was a true enough fact. One week, 47 new Generals, all weak and toys for Cosmos. It didn't take long for Tranquility to notice her sadistic side. For some odd enough reason, he enjoyed watching her play with them…

He took hold of his courage, mounting the creature as if it were a regular horse.

"Careful near the wings. Moonlight hates having pressure on them," Cosmos instructed, inspecting his riding form. He leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Want to join me, little princess? I won't mind."

The Pegasus underneath him snorted and bucked, forcing Tranquility to change his focus.

She gave him a look before heading towards Saturn. That was how it was. Whenever she and Tranquility were alone, he'd try and shake her. It was done softly and gently, always so warmly. It took her a while to realize his goal. The warrior within immediately began building better protection…but…the princess within slowed it down…

Cosmos shook her head. This was not the time to wander. She unfurled her wings, testing them out for a bit before calling Saturn up with her.

"Where shall we head?" the girl asked. Cosmos shrugged.

"I was thinking of going after Pyro, but I don't really have a good clue as the where he is."

"Is there any way you could find out?"

"I could go to _Caelum_, risk some confrontation and ask Selene or I could go to Chaos and start a fight."

"Mmm…I prefer you stay away from Chaos. He's far more dangerous than Zeus."

"True. We'll decide as we go." She called out to Moonlight, beckoning him to follow her. Saturn did the same, but stayed near Meiyo. Cosmos wanted to be as far away from Tranquility as she could.

X-x

"They're on the move again. You are to go and finish her off. Is that understood?"

"Crystal, Master."

X-x

They had barely made it to the next galaxy when he appeared.

"I said I'd be back. Here's your chance, Princess." The crystal danced across his palm. Pyro looked to her.

"Come and take it, from me…"

She needn't be told twice.

X-x

"Are you back already?"

"It was five days fighting, Master Chiaki."

"And?"

"I…I could not kill her."

"FOOL! _Imbecile!_ Did I not say to kill her!" Chiaki said as he suddenly began whipping pressure to his already damaged body. Pyro winced as each blow struck, but kept quiet.

"What about the Tear? Don't tell me they managed to get that! Tell me they didn't!"

He would not look to his master.

"**Disgraced general**! No. You are no general! You son of a dog, what use are you if you do not obey orders? All I wanted was her head, and you brought me failure!"

He wondered what would happen now. Did Chiaki intend to kill him?

Pyro sized up the old being.

He had no real power, only influence. He was sure he had a fifty-fifty chance.

"Why, Pyro? Why? I raised you to be perfect, the ultimate General! You were to be great when the Lord rose once again! Why have you defied your great destiny?"

Pyro couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face.

"I was undone by the thing I told you would never undo me."

X-x

Serenity could not help but notice the closeness between them – the intimacy.

She watched as they fussed over each other, trying to heal each other's wounds. She bit her lip as her body desperately called out for _her_ to treat the injuries.

She ignored it, walking towards the two.

"Hotaru…"

Young one didn't pay her heed, still playing with her companion. She noticed the smile on Hotaru's face, the way she let him get close enough to whisper something in her ear, the way she blushed…

"Serenity, come join us!" Yugi called, noticing her as he dodged the bandage Hotaru threw at him.

"Yes, come join us! It's Christmas Eve back home! Let's celebrate!" Hotaru laughed, aiming another roll.

Serenity turned away from them – from it all.

X-x

Gently, she unfolded her wings, inspecting the damage. Pyro had been murderous, though, somehow, he was pained to attack.

It wasn't much, compared to her previous damage, just a few broken bones here and there. It should not take long to heal… at least, not if she was near her opposite. Her body once more sent a plea for help. Mumbling a curse, she allowed energy to flow throughout her body, instantly healing her battered body.

Gingerly she moved her arm around; checking to make sure it was fully healed. Pyro had been a calculating as well, aiming for vital parts, physical alike emotional. Her expression darkened as she remembered the various blows he had made on her companions.

Yes…he had targeted them to make it harder for her, so she had to choose between her own protection or theirs. Naturally, her character demanded she save them. Of course, she had sustained various injuries but her body didn't mind… her body had suddenly ached to fight, to feel the rush she felt so long ago, fighting to keep herself alive so life would go on, the rush of facing a challenge, one that would overwhelm her should she show weakness.

Unfortunately, Pyro had not risen to the challenge. Her desire left unquenched, left for another time. A painful jab of pain shot through her, reminding her of what she had to do.

'Pyro will come back. He can't let me have this…'

On cue, the Tear she had won emerged from within her body, shining in a brilliant white and giving a warm feeling to all those near it. She often took it in her hands, feeling a strange comfort within it. She stared at the jewel now, wondering to which Knight it would belong to.

'Star Knight…'

Her eyes flashed as she remembered the other requirements. A groan emitted from her. She was banned still from _Astrum Templum_. Where would she find the remaining Knights?

Light wind ruffled her bangs as well as her feathers, giving her another stab of pain. Yes, her body was anxious to reclaim her wings. Ah, well, she'd ponder over what to do some other time. Right now, she had to find another Dark being, Hotaru having left her…

X-x

"Where is Serenity?"

"She's out in the balcony. She didn't want to celebrate," Hotaru answered, clenching her fists as Yugi tended to a gash. Offering her words of condolences, he made his way to the balcony, stopping as he noticed another figure, one not that of the proud girl he knew. No, this one was male…

X-x

She had been trying to decide on what to do regarding her wings when he showed up.

"Who did this to you?"

She tensed, though her body sang jubilantly.

"No 'Hello' or 'Ha, ha, you got beat up'? Are you feeling well?" she asked, poison in her words. The man before her scowled, nearing her. Sensing danger, she immediately set up a shield of pure Light Energy, one he could not pass.

"I'm not going to hurt you, darling, you're already hurt enough," he drawled out.

Easily, he dodged a sharp attack that came from the girl.

"I told you about the names, you imbecile," she growled. He chuckled darkly, one that sent shivers uncontrollably throughout her small body.

"Tut, tut, tut, that's not how a lady of your status should talk."

"And what would you know of how I should act?"

He got dangerously close to the barrier, his eyes only on hers, never letting them go.

"I know because I share that status, dear one."

"Then you are no one to talk. You don't have the slightest idea of how to behave."

"Such cruel words. Any evidence to back them up?"

She knew he was trying to find a weakness in the barrier, talking to her so she would not notice. As if. She had too much experience in making the barriers; he would not find any weakness any time soon.

"Evidence? Oh, I have evidence. How many have you taken to your bed? According to rumor, you take fifty a night, killing them when they don't…pleasure you enough. The others you keep until you tire of them. And miraculously, you have no children. I wonder why that is. Do you kill all your children?"

'Keep looking…it will only help _me_…'

"Ah, the children…yes, I do kill them. None are the children I want to raise and the mothers are not the ones I want to share my personal bed with."

This was new.

"Personal bed?"

"Of course, lovely, did you think I took them all to my chambers? No, I take them to a separate bed. Ah, how many screams of ecstasy it has heard…"

She gave a look of disgust, her instinct telling her to drop the subject immediately.

"What are you here for?"

"…And how many virgins have been stripped of that title. Would you like to see it, little Cosmos? I can take you there, though that won't be the place I really want to see you in…"

Cold air drifted past her bare feet. Ignoring it as part of the night, she glared at him, showing a bit of her strength.

"You should focus on healing, Cosmos." His eyes scanned her form, lighting up as they noticed.

"Your wings…you've broken them…"

"What's it to you?"

"No one is allowed to even touch your wings. Only I am able to…"

She snorted, getting up from her seat, her long skirt lightly touching the ground. Her abdomen was showing: she wearing a tube top, allowing her wings to be in the open. She checked her barrier again, placing a bit more energy into it.

"My wings are my own, Chaos. Placing rules on them? Foolishness. You know damn well that no one will pay attention to them."

Chaos heard her, but neglected to understand the words that drifted from her mouth. Dark locks that stopped an inch before his broad shoulders masked half his face, allowing him to thoroughly examine the specimen in front of him.

Sinister blue eyes carefully took her in, appreciating the beauty the girl possessed. They took a long look at her body, tongue wetting the pale red lips. His pitch black cape ruffled slightly around his lithe, but muscular frame clothed in the same dark material.

"…your stupidity is enough to fill the emptiness of Space."

The insult made him drop painfully back to reality.

"What?"

"You've not been listening," Serenity accused, her back leaning on the rail, her arms each resting on the banister at her sides.

"You know very well of the effects you have on me, little Cosmos."

Serenity sneered darkly, her locks wildly flaying around her, some coming across her face.

"And what? You haven't taken control of them in all these years? You're pathetic, Chaos."

Her arms were suddenly submitted to pain, Chaos gripping them tightly, his body dangerously close to her own.

"I don't want to take control of them, little Cosmos. Don't you see how much I enjoy fighting you, just so that I can be by you? I want you by my side, you as my queen, you at my side, in my bed, you the mother of my child…"

Serenity tried to push him away, cursing herself for not noticing him coming close.

"We're made for one another, little Cosmos. We're the only ones in our league. There is no one else that can be with you. Your Light would kill any mortal. An immortal would stand up to you, but as you know…they are still trying to find out if they should trust you." She looked away, his breath hot on her cheek, her rage deciding to wake.

"Let go of me, you bloody dog!"

"I know your fears, your dreams, your hopes, your desires…" He nudged her with his nose, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. She pounded on his chest, letting out a growl of irritation.

"LET GO!"

"Himeko?"

Chaos looked up, quickly picking up the energy.

"Saturn is here? Didn't I personally kill her through Galaxia?"

His casual comment tipped her off. She let out a scream, breaking free of his hold.

"I'm going to make you wish you never said that!" she cried, summoning her sacred sword. She was lunging towards the handsome man when someone impeded her, arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her against a strong chest.

"You're still hurt, you idiot!" hissed a deep voice. She relaxed slightly, her sword vanishing just as Hotaru and Yugi rushed in.

"Himeko, what's wrong-" Hotaru stopped, her eyes widening as she noticed the man. Her breathing grew extremely short, whimpering noises emitting from her as her body began to shake uncontrollably, though she tried to remain calm.

"Hotaru, what's wrong? What's wrong?" Yugi asked, taking her into his arms. Chaos smirked, a dark chuckle flowing from his mouth, heightening the fear growing in Hotaru.

Serenity leaned to her left, looking up to Yami.

"Let go, I need to make sure he doesn't hurt her."

"Why would he hurt her?"

"He's Chaos…"

She was freed.

Serenity ran towards Hotaru, urging Yugi to take her back inside.

"Why must you hide the little firefly? I'm sure I can have fun with her," Chaos smiled.

"You take a step near to her and I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? It'd be the same as suicide. We cannot exist without the other."

"What do you want here, Chaos? I'm no where near your boundaries."

"I've been getting weak lately and they're for unexpected periods of times. I can only assume you've been drained of your energy frequently. It's the only solution I've come up with. Not only that, but I've been sensing a new energy slowly building up. I can't pinpoint the location, but I know it's a threat. Only you can answer my questions."

'Has he sensed Dimyse?'

"You have a tome…one that describes the Multi-Universe since the beginning, right?"

"I might."

"Don't play this game with me. Look into Dimyse. When you're done, come back and see me. No later, No sooner." Chaos looked at her, glancing briefly at Yami.

"Very well. But first…come here." He held out his pale hand. She glared.

"How stupid do you think I-"

"You need your wings healed, don't you?" She hesitated, looking at Yami, as if asking permission. He shrugged, not sure how to answer, only glowering at the man as she walked over to him, placing her own pale hand in his.

Her eyes watered as the Dark Energy pushed its way into her body, mixing with her own Light Energy to re-grow the fragile bones. As soon as the process was done, she shoved him away, ridding her body of the cold energy. Yami was at her side, gently hugging her. Her hands found the folds of his clothing, gripping it tightly.

"Who are you, boy?" Chaos asked, tone suspicious.

"None of your business. I suggest you leave. She's already told you of when you should return." Chaos was about to show the ignorant fool who he was when he noticed the gold light barely visible around the boy.

'Apollo!'

Growling, Chaos spun around, suddenly disappearing into the night.

Serenity let out a sigh, closing her eyes as the warmth lulled her to sleep…

Her eyes fluttered open.

White stared back at her, soft, calming music in the background.

She gave a groan, feeling slightly sore. She turned to her side, suddenly sitting up.

A photograph of long ago faced her, reminding her of days long past. Her eyes quickly looked around.

She lay in a queen sized bed, silk sheets and costly covers over her. She threw the covers away, dragging herself to the edge of the bed to stand up. She noticed the short shift made of silver silk she wore as she passed by the mirror. She slowly took in everything, grasping the back of an elegant armchair.

"I'm…I'm back…"

She noticed the pale light coming into the room, passing through the clear panes of glass.

'Night…'

Silver locks flew behind her as she rushed out of the room.

"Serenity, how are you- Ah!" Talon immediately turned around, but not before Serenity noticed his slight blush.

"Talon?" she breathed, her mind still a tad confused.

"Yeah?"

"Where…I'm…home?"

"Yeah. You and Hotaru and Yugi and Yami arrived only three hours ago. You were pretty much out of it. Hotaru and Yami brought you up to your room. I think your dad's still yelling at Yami, though…"

"Yelling? At Yami?" Her voice was enough to answer.

"He thinks he caused you to be like that."

"Foolish man…"

"Do you need anything, Serenity? A drink, some food…anything?"

"What day is it?"

"Christmas Eve, six o' clock. Ah, speaking of…I've got something I wanted to give you." She noticed the parcel he held.

"What is it?"

"Um, could you maybe put on a sheet or a bathrobe? Preferably, some clothes? I don't want your dad ripping my head off."

"It bothers you that much?" she asked, taking another look at her attire. She didn't care much for it, just as long as she could fight in it. Talon immediately stammered, turning around.

"No! N-no, it doesn't bother me! I-I mean, I'm ok if you're ok."

"I doubt you'll try anything. Shall we go in my room?"

"No! That's ok! Here. Merry Christmas." She took the bag, lightly touching his fingers in the process.

"I hope you like it!" Talon said before turning round and dashing away. Serenity looked down at the present. Someone had gotten her a gift? Why? Why would anyone – Talon, of all people, the innocent one - do something like that for a sinner the likes of her?

Something clicked within her mind.

"Talon!"

He stopped, turned around to give her a questioning glance. She ran towards him, stopping only to give him a peck in the cheek.

"Thank you."

She gave him a smile before dashing back into her room, missing the longing look the youth had…

X-xx-X

A long chapter mixed with a new character. Hope you liked it!

**Note: Due to an extreme case of writer's block, we will not be updating like always. Instead of two weeks, we will update three weeks from today. I apologize for this, but it is a necessary thing to do. Please, bear with me while I try to overcome this hurdle. For any suggestions or concerns, please tell me in your review.**

**Thank you**

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars…_

Youko

Next update: March 31st or April 1st


	56. Dance, Song, and Expectations

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 55

Dance, Song, and Expectations…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs written here. In order of appearance: "Hero" is sung by Enrique Iglesias, "Tears of Pearl" is sung by Savage Garden, "Carry on Dancing" is sung by Savage Garden as well, "Awakening Emotions" is a song by Tenshi no Yupiteru, "Stop Time Tonight" is sung by Ricky Martin. I do not own any of these songs. However, "Awakening Emotions" is used with permission from its owner.

ENJOY!

X-xx-X

"Himeko?"

Serenity turned to the door as Hotaru came in.

"Hotaru…what's the occasion?"

The young girl was dressed in a long dark-blue gown held up by spaghetti straps. On her hands were white lace gloves stopping slightly after her wrist. On her neck rested a pendant of the silhouette of an angel wielding a lance. Her hair was let down, shimmering brightly when the light danced across it.

"His Majesty…He's holding a Christmas Dance. He says it's ok if you miss it, though. He understands that you are not well," Hotaru hurried. Serenity shook her head, placing the bag on her desk.

"When does this dance begin?"

"Two hours."

"Very well. I'll be ready by then. Where did you get such a beautiful pendant?"

Hotaru blushed slightly, a warm smile coming over her face.

"It's my Christmas gift from Yugi. He gave it to me early to celebrate…"

"Celebrate?" Serenity encouraged, rummaging through her walk-in closet for a proper dress.

"To celebrate us…"

Serenity stopped her expedition, her breathing slightly off.

"By 'us' do you mean you've…"

Hotaru's blush was more than enough answer.

X-x

"I HATE THIS THING!"

"Calm down! Screaming isn't going to help anything!"

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THIS!"

Yugi groaned as his elder brother stormed around the room, damning everything to hell and back. Once again, Yami was annoyed at having to wear a tux.

"Think about it this way, Yami. If you don't you won't be allowed to see Serenity. Hotaru just told me that she is coming down."

Yami looked to him.

"Is she sure? Serenity's pretty weak."

Yugi could almost drop to the floor in annoyance as Yami's personality totally flipped. Is it possible that the pharaoh was bipolar? Was that even possible!

"Hotaru said the same thing, but Serenity's still coming." Yami frowned worriedly, fingering his cufflink.

"I don't want her out of bed so fast. Maybe I should go tell her to stay put…"

"And get your ass into another problem with her dad? I don't think you want to risk that, dude," Talon sang as he entered the room. Yami nodded towards him, fixing his bow tie so it wouldn't suffocate him.

"Hey, Talon. Merry Christmas," Yugi greeted.

"Merry Christmas, Yuge. I got you a present."

"Shouldn't have. Here's yours." Each exchanged gifts, throwing them through the air.

"Awesome! I wanted this booster pack!" Talon exclaimed, looking over the new Duel Monsters cards.

"I know. Cool! How'd you know I wanted this?" Yugi asked, totally engrossed in the puzzle game. Talon replied with a witty remark, causing Yugi to throw him a pillow in the face.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Talon laughed. Yami chuckled slightly.

"Don't think I forgot you, Yami," Talon grinned. Yami raised an eyebrow in question.

"Here. Merry Christmas." Yami took hold of the box, pulling one of his own presents for Talon.

"And here's yours. I hope you enjoy it." Talon wasted no time in ripping apart the paper.

"No way! A real authentic Duel Glove and tips from the best! This is great! You two definitely know me!"

Yami laughed, opening his present.

"Oh…"

He slowly took out the item. It was a box of chocolates, his guilty pleasure (or one of them).

"I heard from a good source that you're a sucker for those candies," Talon grinned, sending Yugi a look.

"I am not," Yami replied haughtily, popping one chocolate into his mouth and savoring the taste.

"Yeah, yeah, and Serenity wears pants and a long sleeved shirt as pajamas."

"WHAT!" Yami yelled, his eyes boring into Talon.

"I'm joking, Yami! Really, one would say you were crushing on her the way you acted. Besides, she doesn't wear that. Far from it. She wears this really short dress. I just saw her a few minutes ago. Anyways, I still need to give Joey and everyone else their presents. I'll see you at the dance, okay?"

Yami watched him leave, wondering how he knew such information. (He already knew what she wore, he having snuck into her room while she was sleeping.)

"You could always go check on her," Yugi innocently suggested, making sure his tux was tidy.

"I'll kill him before he even makes it there," Hotaru warned, stepping into the room.

"It's called knocking," Yugi retorted. Hotaru rolled her eyes, giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, you two are ready. Let's go down and see if they need help."

"What about Serenity?"

"She'll be down later, Yami. She's getting ready. I mean, she only just woke up."

"Where's my present? Talon already gave me mine," Yugi whined playfully, following her out of the room, Yami behind him, muttering a curse about how stiff he was.

Hotaru smiled.

"I got your gift in my room. Wait right here while I get them."

She dashed into her room to come out not five seconds later.

"This one's for you and this one for you," she said, handing them out.

"When did you get this?" Yami asked, giving her one of his gifts.

"We stopped on some planets and I got some Christmas shopping done," Hotaru shrugged, eagerly opening the package.

"Oh, they're adorable!" she squealed, clutching the earrings tightly.

"You sure you like them? We can always take them back," Yami said, having a hard time opening the present. Hotaru shook her head, looking at the Glaive shaped earrings.

"No, this is me. I can't take me back."

"You can't wrap presents to save your life, huh?" Yugi suddenly commented.

"I didn't wrap them. The lady at the store did," Hotaru defended herself, though a blush formed on her cheeks. Yugi had managed to take away the wrapping when a door softly clicked open. Three teens looked over to see Serenity coming out, still dressed in her nightgown.

She paused beside her door, looking straight ahead with longing in her eyes, sadness prying through in some places. Yami was about to go towards her when Hotaru took hold of his arm. She shook her head, her entire demeanor sad.

"Wh-"

"Don't…please…just for a few minutes…don't bother her…"

He looked back to Serenity, torn at what he should do. Serenity's entire personality was shattered, crying out for him to fix it.

"What's wrong with her?" he finally mumbled.

Before Hotaru could answer, Serenity's light emitted, changing to a light pink as it diminished. Yami's jaw dropped to the floor as he noticed the little red-haired girl standing where Serenity had been.

By him, Hotaru breathed, "Chibi-Chibi…"

The child, identified as Chibi-Chibi, closed the door behind her, having to jump to even reach the knob. As soon as it was done, she turned and dashed down the hallway, jumping through the window.

It was something he could not ignore.

X-x

"Where is she going?" Yugi panted, running alongside Hotaru.

"I don't know."

"Why's she sad?" Yugi tried once more.

"It's almost Christmas, the holiday where we all got together. It's the first time that she's actually in a place that has time and people. I guess she forgot about that."

"In Space, when she was alone, then, she-"

"She didn't even notice the passage of time, not until it was time for her to leave. It's only sinking in now that she'll be almost completely alone this white Christmas," Hotaru nodded. Yami, in front of the two, heard it all.

"Is there any place she'll go to remember them?"

"Not around here. At least, not that I know. But, I'm not entirely sure that's what she's doing, either."

They continued on in silent, focusing their energy in trying to catch up to the child still running.

It was not until thirty minutes later that Chibi-Chibi finally decided to stop. Yami motioned for them to stop half a mile away, just to make sure she didn't notice.

"What's she doing?" Yugi panted, trying to regain his breath. Hotaru shook her head, trying to remember how to breathe. It had been years since she had to run that much that fast in her human body. In those few minutes, they had run fifteen miles up into a nearby mountain.

"She's just standing there," Yami answered, somehow unaffected by the trip.

"Can't we get closer?"

"Not without her sensing us," Hotaru answered Yugi.

"Send a monster, Yami."

Yugi looked to his younger sibling, surprised he'd actually suggested the notion. Didn't he hate having to do that? Nevertheless, he called on the Shadow Realm, asking for assistance.

He didn't need it.

Chibi-Chibi suddenly let out a loud scream, one that jumped from mountain to mountain, thought it passed by the mountain in which the castle was placed, seeing as how that position was miles lower. And even if the scream had reached that far, the festivities would have covered it up.

Hotaru clutched at her heart as the cry continued. Yami winced as the pain and sadness the cry carried entered his soul. In front of them, Chibi-Chibi knelt to the floor, crystals rolling down her face as some lights danced around her.

"It's…unbearable…" Yugi groaned, falling to the ground. Hotaru spilled her own tears.

"She's mourning…Chibi-Chibi…"

The child continued on crying. Her body slowly grew until Serenity appeared. She slowly lowered her body to the floor as the lights began to be distinguished as spirits.

"We have to-"

"Don't you dare intrude on this sacred time!" Hotaru snapped. "The spirits of all the other fallen Scouts are briefly appearing here to enjoy the white Christmas, using her body as a portal."

"Is it going to seriously hurt her?" Yugi asked.

"No…she just feels the sadness that they bring, for they are not able to join in on the festivities of the living…It should be over soon…"

"How do you know of this? Have you seen it be done before?" Yami questioned.

"No, this is the first time I've seen it, but she told me about it…I'm not supposed to follow her when this happens…" Hotaru admitted.

A loud wail snapped them back to attention. The spirits were diminishing, speeding into Serenity's body. She trembled slightly, but did nothing else as the spirits lamented their departure.

"I thought you brought the other Scouts back to life," Yugi said, remembering a report he had read in _Antiquities_.

"We left when it was assured that time would continue. I think that Universe is barely 2.5 billion years old. There is still much time needed before the first life forms appear…"

"We need to get her back inside," Yami said, running towards Serenity's now motionless body. Hotaru waited until he gathered her and returned before turning and running back to the castle, she being the only one who paid attention to where they where.

X-x

Serenity stirred in his arms, giving him warning that she was about to wake up. He looked towards the front, glad the castle was only a mile away.

"Hold on, we're almost home," he whispered to her, holding her tightly, trying to convey his body warmth to her in order to keep her scantly clad body warm in the temperature around them.

"Give me one good reason why someone would wear something like this to bed," he grumbled lightly, shifting his hold slightly.

"I didn't choose it…"

He tripped on a protruding rock as the words reached his ears. He quickly recovered, saving himself from a humiliating fall.

A soft chuckle emerged from her throat. He cast a dark glare, trying to focus once more on the path.

"You're so stupid…"

"I resent that, you know," he growled. She shifted slightly, turning her body towards his.

"Where are we?"

"About to jump towards the roof of the castle."

"Let me off. It'll be hard for you to jump the distance with me like this."

"You're kidding, right?" Wasn't she aware that she was barely heavier than a feather?

'Ok, maybe she's heavier than _that_, but come on! What is she? Fifty pounds?'

"Jump now!" Hotaru ordered. Yami obeyed, landing by his brother. Hotaru silently opened a window, motioning for Yami to go first. He did, Serenity pushing him aside to land on her own two feet. She made sure Hotaru closed the window before heading towards the door, checking to make sure no one was around.

"Lady…"

"You are to go down to the dance and act like nothing ever happened. I expect that is how you will handle this episode. I never want you to follow me again when I change. Is that understood?" Serenity asked, not looking to her protector. Hotaru nodded, slightly hurt that she didn't look at her when she was talking.

'But that's part of the punishment…'

"You're going to bed, aren't you?" Yami asked, brushing away the snow from his outfit.

"No, I'll join you all later. Until then…" She opened the door and disappeared down the hallway.

X-x

Serenity studied herself carefully, making sure there were no marks betraying her and telling her father she had been crying. Content, she quickly checked her attire with a fervent nervousness she could not explain. She applied more of her lip-gloss before pulling away from the mirror, drawing a breath, and walking out the room.

X-x

Hotaru blushed as she accepted his offer to dance, glad he had asked her just as this sweet song began…

♪ _Would you dance…_

_If I asked you to dance? ♪_

She giggled slightly as he pulled her close, her nervousness ebbing away slowly.

♪ _Or would you run…_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry..._

_If you saw me crying? ♪_

He marveled at her, still stunned she had accepted him. She smiled, happy that he had chosen her…

♪ _Would you save my soul…tonight? ♪_

Yami watched as they dance, happy they were together, though he wondered why it took them so long. Seriously, they did take their time… By him, Tanya whispered excitedly, pointing out to anyone who would listen about the new couple.

♪ _Would you tremble…_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Or you laugh?_

_Oh, please tell me this♪_

Serenity slowly walked down the stairs to the bottommost floor, hearing the song come to her ears…

♪ _Now would you die…_

_For the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight.♪_

She wasn't sure how to feel. Her long time crush was dancing with another girl…betrayal cut through her like a knife.

♪_I can be your hero, Baby.._

_I can kiss away the pain…♪_

How wonderful it was that they were together. A quick glance towards the other girl gave something to smile about. Everything was going according to plan…

♪_I will stand by you forever…_

_You can take…_

_My breath away… ♪ _

A feeling like no other swept through Hotaru as they danced alongside other couples.

♪ _Would you swear…that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide? ♪_

'Is this…Could this be…Am I…?'

♪ _Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care-_

_You're here…tonight…♪_

Maybe things weren't so bad. Maybe…maybe the decision had been right after all…

♪ _I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain ♪_

After all, could one really be this happy under oppression?

♪ _I will stand by you forever…_

_You can take…_

_My breath away…♪_

Everyone was watching now, pleased with the announcement. She could feel them, looking at this new match.

♪_Oh, I just want to hold you… _

_I just want to hold you_

_Oh, yeah…♪_

She didn't care. Not as long as he was with her. No one could take this away from her…

♪ _Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care-_

_You're here…tonight…♪_

Serenity stopped at the foot of the stairs, her eyes immediately noticing the couple. Her heart dropped.

♪ _I can be your hero baby…_

_I can kiss away the pain…(Oh, yeah!) ♪_

He noticed her. She was slightly saddened. He could relate. His sole companion had left him as well…Carefully, he made his way towards her…

♪ _I will stand by you forever…_

_You can take…_

_My breath away…♪_

She hesitated. Should she brave the ordeal staring right at her? So far, she had had luck in running away from it. She quickly noticed that that was not going to happen as he came near.

♪ _I can be your hero!_

_I can kiss away the pain… ♪_

Hotaru sighed happily as the song slowly ended, resting her head against his shoulder. 'If this is a dream, don't wake me up…'

♪ _And, I will stand by you, forever!_

_You can take…_

_My breath away…♪_

She weighed her choices. Going back up would only make him follow her. Determined to not let him catch her when she was alone, she braved the crowd, hoping the mass of peers would hide her temporarily from him.

♪ _You can take…_

_My breath away…_♪

Yugi slowly leaned in to place a swift, chaste kiss upon her lips…

♪ _I can be…_

_Your Hero…_♪

X-x

Maximilian watched angrily as Yugi and Hotaru parted away from each other, smiling happily. His displeasure was evident enough as he slammed his glass on the table - effectively shattering it - deciding to rest for the rest of the evening, though it was only nine.

His eyes scanned the crown, looking to see if his own daughter had come down. He hoped not. He was damned if he lost her to that _other_ Yugi-boy…

X-x

Talon noticed his disappearance, wondering what had gotten his attention. He shook it off, though, in order to cheer for Yugi as he kissed his girlfriend.

"I suppose I can't run from it anymore…"

He jumped, startled. Serenity stood beside him, frowning sadly at the pair. He was at loss for words for a moment before he took two glasses from the passing waiter and placed one in front of her face.

"Drink, milady?"

Serenity looked to him, noticing him for the first time. She accepted the offer, taking a small sip.

"You don't like the couple?" Talon asked casually, trying to understand her a bit more.

"It's not that I don't…" she supplied, hesitating.

'I wonder if she's like this with Yami…'

Talon pinched himself for such thoughts.

"So what's the problem? Afraid Hotaru won't come to you for everything?"

Her silence gave him the answer. He frowned, lowering his glass as he thought it over.

"That's a stupid reason."

Her face hardened, threatening. He ignored it, continuing on.

"You two are sisters, flesh and blood, right? Family always come first, everyone else second. Don't you know that? No one will ever take your place in her heart. And besides, you can't keep her all to yourself. That's being selfish and cruel to Hotaru. What if this is what she wants? Will you really barge in and try to make her forget about the way she feels for Yugi? Are you going to be that kind of sister to her when she needs you the most?"

His words were arrows through her heart, though she knew he was right. His blunt answer was harsh, yes, but it was right. Who was she to impede into Hotaru's heart?

'You are her princess. She must do as you say…' whispered a small voice from the darkest corners of her mind.

'But…I do not want to rip her away from this happiness…'

'But _you're_ not happy… Why should _she_ be happy and you not? _She's _not special, _you_ are…Why does _she _get that privilege?'

'Stop. I cannot abuse my power…'

'Just this once…no one should be happy if you're not…You are the _savior_ of this Multi-Universe…you can do whatever you want…_no one_ dares go against you…'

'No…Go away…I will _not_ listen to you…'

'I _am_ you…you are listening to yourself…'

"Serenity!"

Talon's eyes bore into hers, yanking her away from her conversation.

"Are you ok? You blanked out on me," he said, letting go of her arm. Serenity shook her head, banishing the voice.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired…"

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go take a nap or something?" Talon asked, sipping his sparkling juice.

"No, it's ok…" She chuckled softly, unsure of what to do next.

"Oh, have you seen Yami? He was right here but went somewhere."

"I think he was heading towards the staircase. Why?" Talon smiled.

"Would you like to dance?"

X-x

Another song was announced.

He gave up trying to find her, heading back to where Talon was. He smirked as he saw Serenity by his friend, deciding to scare her.

"…staircase. Why?" He heard Serenity say. He was two feet away from them, giving him a clear view of what transpired next. Talon placed his glass on a passing waiter's tray, holding out his hand to Serenity.

"Would you like to dance?"

His eyes narrowed, looking at Serenity to hear her response.

X-x

She looked to his hand and back to his face. Something screamed at her not to take the invitation. Thinking it was that voice once more, she smiled slightly and placed her hand in his, allowing him to take the glass from her other hand give it to Yugi who had come over with Hotaru after the last song.

"Hold this while we dance, ok?" Talon asked, not waiting for an answer. He gently pulled Serenity enough to make her walk alongside him. A fast beat began to play, other couples around them beginning to dance to the rhythm.

Serenity was no exception. Casting him a challenging look, she began to move her body. He grinned, ready to match her.

♪ _And we stare each other down _

_Like victims in the grind_

_Probing all our weakness_

_It hurts to look behind_

_And we cry _

_Tears of Pearl_

_We do... (Oh, we do...) ♪_

Yugi looked back and noticed him.

"Yami, what's with the face?" Hotaru turned to him as well, looking to see what had his attention. His gaze was focused on Serenity and Talon dancing. She sighed.

♪_Is love really a tragedy _

_The way you might describe?_

_Or would a thousand lovers_

_Still leave you_

_Come inside_

_Make you cry...these_

_Tears of pearls ♪_

"You know, if it really bugs you, you can always go and steal her away…"

♪ _Well, all these mixed emotions_

_We keep locked away _

_Like a stolen pearl_

_Stolen pearl_

_Devotions_

_We keep locked away_

_From all the world ♪_

Talon let out a laugh as she effortlessly glided across from him, taunting him to do better. Could there by anything more entertaining that this?

♪ _Your kisses are like pearls_

_So different and so rare ♪_

He watched as her rosebud of a mouth arched into a delicate smile as she threw up her arms to dance a bit more freely.

♪_But anger stole the jewels away _

_And love has left you bare_

_Made you cry..._

_Tears of Pearls ♪_

Yami gazed at her, unaware until now of her ability to truly shine when she wanted to. Her ice blue dress reached to her ankles, folds billowing around her as she turned, showing off her sparkling blue high heeled shoes. Thin, almost non-existent straps held the dress in place as she let Talon twirl her around. In the middle of her waist held by a thick dark blue ribbon was an eight pointed star, alike the way she had in her transformation to Cosmos. On her chest, near the edge of the fabric, was the same star, only smaller in size. As she turned her body round, the ribbon's ends tangled with her curled hair which had been tied up in an elegant ponytail. Her shoulder scarf threatened to fall on various occasions, but it somehow held on. He frowned, making up his mind.

♪ _Well, I can be the Giant Joker_

_Pull my heart to get you in_

_Sacrifice my happiness just so_

_I could win, baby_

_Cry...these_

_Tears of Pearls ♪_

Someone was watching her. No…more than one person was…She shrugged it off, thinking it not important. Many people were in the room, so surely others would see her.

♪ _Well, all these mixed emotions_

_We keep locked away _

_Like a stolen pearl ♪_

He felt the tap on his shoulder and turned to see Yami.

"What's up?" he asked over the music. Yami smiled, though his eyes hardened.

"I'm going to steal your dance partner."

Talon blinked. In that short amount of time, Yami slid past him, took Serenity's arm, and led her away to the other side of the room where they could dance in peace.

♪_Stolen pearl_

_Devotions_

_We keep locked away_

_From all the world ♪_

She gave him a look, before drowning herself in the music; she was not going to let him ruin this night. Not when she was actually enjoying herself.

♪ _**Twist and turn**_

_**Where angels burn**_

_**Like fallen soldiers**_

_**We will learn**_

_**That once forgotten**_

_**Twice removed**_

_**Love will be the death**_

_**The death **_

_**The death of**_

_**You...♪**_

He held her gaze as the passage ended, wondering if she noticed the slight change at it. She nodded at him, but dismissed him after that. She wanted to forget her problems, at least for a while. She wanted to dance…

He complied.

♪_Well, all these mixed emotions_

_We keep locked away _

_Like a stolen pearl_

_Stolen pearl_

_Devotions_

_We keep locked away_

_From all the world ♪_

"She likes dancing, huh?" Tristan asked, appearing by them. Hotaru nodded, keeping an eye on Serenity.

"Dancing was something we all liked. Well, not so much Haruka, but Serenity always got 'Ruka to dance with her."

♪ _Well, all these mixed emotions_

_We keep locked away _

_Like a stolen pearl_

_Stolen pearl_

_Devotions_

_We keep locked away_

_From all the world ♪_

X-x

Talon chuckled as Joey consoled him.

"What could I do?" he asked as Yugi gave him an apologizing look. Before he could say anything, Talon cut him off.

"How long have you and Hotaru been going out?"

Hotaru shared a look with Yugi. If they counted the days from their journey, it would be two days…

"We started going out about two days ago when we met up," Yugi answered.

"Oh, yeah, you four went on that trip…" Talon remembered. Hotaru nodded.

"Talon, listen," Yugi began. "I'm sorry about Yami. He's prone to act rashly when it comes to Serenity. I'm sure he didn't mean to-"

"It's all right, Yugi," Talon smiled. "After all, she is_ his_ girl."

A strange pain went through Talon's soul as he said those words.

X-x

Serenity let him lead her back to the sidelines as soon as the song was over. She gratefully drank the liquid he offered her, taking a seat on one of the many decorated chairs. He sat opposite her, opting to look at her through his glass. Inside, he was battling to either be angry at her or to be charming.

She began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze a few minutes later. Finally, tired of the silence that loomed over them, she turned her gaze to his. She noticed the pale blue tux he wore, trimmed with white. It looked nice…

"That was pretty rude of you. Talon deserves an apology."

"He'll get one. Yugi probably apologized for me all ready," he answered confidently, opting to hide anger for a while.

"It doesn't matter. The apology should come from you."

He glanced at her, telling her not to push it.

'Since when do I listen to you?'

"I think I deserve one as well. What if I did not want to part from Talon? I was enjoying dancing with him."

"Don't think, little princess. You'll hurt yourself."

She glared at him angrily.

"I know more that you could-"

"_I'm_ older and _I've_ been around as well. We're pretty evenly matched. And what I _didn't_ know, I already learned from _Antiquities Universus_," Yami countered smoothly. She glared at him, not capable of saying anything, for he spoke the truth. Another song began, medium paced. He looked to her, inviting. She shifted her gaze to the dance floor, trying to focus on something else. She turned, placed her glass down and wordlessly went to the dance floor, he following closely.

♪_The moonlight…_

_Shines down into stellar panes…♪_

"Look!" Joey said excitedly, pointing to something. "Serenity and Yami are dancing together!"

♪_And the groove tonight_

_Is something more than you've_

_Ever seen ♪_

She moved slowly at first, allowing him time to see how she wanted him to dance with her. As soon as it was settled, she sped up, taking her time to reach the highest level.

♪_Stars and planets taking shape_

_A stolen kiss has come too late ♪_

"Ohh, I think this song wants something from them…" Tanya giggled as she appeared by Talon's side. He grinned slightly, grimacing.

♪ _(Ooh, ahh…eia, eia, eia)_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_(Ooh, ahh…eia, eia, eia)_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing ♪_

She made sure he was a good space away from her. She couldn't trust herself just yet. Not with her anger still intact.

♪ _You're never safe _

_Till you see the dawn_

_And if the clock strikes_

_Past midnight_

_The hope is gone_

_So move a little more! ♪_

So maybe she was angry at him. He could tell by the way she drifted from him as he tried to near her. Ah, well, that was ok. He'd fix it sooner or later. Personally, he was opting for sooner.

♪ _(Ooh, ahh…eia, eia, eia)_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_(Ooh, ahh…eia, eia, eia)_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing ♪_

He came close to her, eyes solemn…

♪ _Move… _

_Closer… ♪_

She felt her breath turn sharp…

♪_Passion…_

_Stronger… ♪_

Hotaru watched vigilantly as the two ancient youths looked at each other, he reaching to cup her cheek in his hand…

♪ _There's a magic only two can tell…_

_In the dark night... _

_Ultra violet is a wicked spell… ♪_

"This song seems to suit you somehow…" Her body trembled at his touch…

♪ _Stars and planets taking shape_

_A stolen kiss has come too late ♪_

She knew what he was planning. She scowled.

'No…that's not supposed to happen yet…' She began searching for a route out of it…

♪ _(Ooh, ahh…eia, eia, eia)_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_(Ooh, ahh…eia, eia, eia)_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing ♪_

She looked back, an unseen force telling her to do so. Her chest heaved as she saw the sight. Quickly, she made her way through the crowd, red dress billowing behind her. No way was that going to happen on her watch.

♪ _Moving on…_

_Moving all night long… ♪_

She slowed down, knowing it was coming. The way he was looking at her, his body language announced it…and deep down…down where her soul was hiding…she knew…she wanted it…

♪ _Carry on, keep romancing!_

_Carry on, carry on dancing! ♪_

His forehead touched hers. So, she wasn't backing away…

'Good…'

He leaned in, aiming to rob her lips of a kiss…

♪ _Moving on…_

_Moving all night long… ♪_

"Yami!"

♪ _Carry on, keep romancing!_

_Carry on, carry on dancing! ♪_

X-x

"Damn it!"

Yugi looked to Hotaru, surprised to hear her swear.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!" she snapped. Joey threw him a look. He shrugged. There were still things he didn't understand about Hotaru. Not that he didn't want to learn…

X-x

Serenity moved away from him, looking at anything but him. She excused herself just as she arrived.

Yami was about to go after her, but a tug on his shoulder forced him to stay.

"Yami!" she called again. Checking his temper, he plastered on a smile.

"What is it, Téa?"

X-x

He did mean to retire for the night. Honest, he did. But seeing his baby girl with that…that…

'URGH!'

The servant by him shied away, wondering if his lord was fine...

Maximilian placed his face in the palms of his hand, trying to control himself. He had guests to think about. This was not the time to be in personal problems.

There we go…

Focus on the task on hand.

There are still many things left to do.

There was…

There was…

'DAMN HIM TO HELL!'

X-x

His body went cold for a moment, frightening him, for some unexplainable reason. Shaking it off – though he looked around for Pegasus – he continued listening on to the girl, wondering when he'd be free to search for his target.

He smirked, making the girl think he was actually paying attention.

'Do you really think you can hide from me, little princess?'

X-x

A flinch unexpectedly took hold of her.

Spinning around, she checked out her surroundings.

Nothing…

Deciding to ignore it for a moment, she continued on, heading towards Hotaru.

X-x

Hotaru sighed. Maybe she shouldn't try to take Minako's job…

"Hey, Serenity," Joey greeted, popping a grape in his mouth. She nodded to him, taking hold of the nearest glass full of liquid. Hotaru raised her eyebrows when she drained the glass.

"Troubled?"

"No, not at all."

"Ah, Serenity. I have something for you," Yugi spoke up, reaching into his bag to take out the gift. Confused, she glanced to Hotaru, who merely shrugged.

"Here. Merry Christmas."

A present entered her line of vision.

Another one…

She took it, telling herself that, yes, it was for her and that no, it was not a joke.

"I'll open it later, all right?"

"Whatever you want."

"Tristan and I got something for you, too," Joey butted in, not one to let others take the lime light. Serenity smiled, wondering if maybe she'd get use to this again…

X-x

An hour…

It had taken an hour to finally leave her.

Trying hard not to feel freed, he looked for a familiar face. Talon was sitting with Tanya nearby.

"Hello," he greeted. Tanya smiled, inviting him to sit next to her.

"So…how was the dance?"

"Fine." He remembered Serenity's words and turned to Talon.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. I should have waited until the dance ended."

"Not a problem," Talon laughed, parting him on the back.

"Seriously. I should have taken the situation into consideration before barging in like that."

"But you did! You noticed she was dancing with another guy and said, 'Well, I don't think I like that.' Isn't that what guys like him do?" Talon asked Tanya, a smug grin on his face. Tanya matched it.

"Oh, yes. People in the same position he's in often act impulsively as he did. You're forgiven, Yami. No hard feelings."

"What brought this on, though? You're not one to quickly apologize." Yami smiled.

"Come on, I'm not like that." Talon let out another laugh as they continued talking.

X-x

"Maybe we should do something now…" the subordinate suggested hesitantly.

"No. Chiaki has everything taken care of."

"Did he not lose his precious General Pyro a few weeks ago?" he ventured, momentarily forgetting his place, only to regain that fact seconds later…seconds too late…

"He has his back up already in place. And never question my say."

A flick of the wrist and all that remained was ash…

X-x

"I'm surprised no one has bothered to show up."

"The rules have gotten stricter, Hotaru. Zeus is not taking any chances in letting me have information."

"Does that mean you'll have to resort to going to _Caelum?_

"That appears to be a solution…"

"What of Yugi and Yami? Could they not gather information from _Astrum_?"

"Another possibility I thought of. It's almost the best one. Apollo can decide who can or cannot go into his realm…"

"What's another one?"

"Chaos can barge in and demand information."

She looked up to Serenity, wondering if something was wrong.

"You'd actually enforce that?"

"I wouldn't be able to stop it. Seeing as how Zeus has taken additional measures to protect himself against me, I wouldn't get there in time."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Apparently, Grandmother had the nerve to tell him I would wipe the floor with him should he interfered with my plans."

"Would you really?"

"I don't know. Maybe if I was really bored."

Hotaru chuckled slightly, knowing Serenity was speaking truthfully. She smiled as Yugi came back, relishing in the contact as his arm snaked its way around her waist, pulling her close.

"What are you scheming?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Hotaru answered, twirling the little umbrella around her glass. His gaze said he did not believe her.

"It's Scout business," she whispered.

"Where are Joey and Tristan? Weren't they here when I left?"

"Uh-huh, but then they decided to go dance," Hotaru answered, pointing to the dance floor where both youths were…err – _trying_ to show off some moves.

Yugi could only shake his head sadly.

"Where is Tanya?" Serenity suddenly asked.

"With Talon, I think. Did you need her?"

"No…I'm just wondering…" Yugi gave Hotaru a look. She returned it.

"I think I'm going to die soon, so let's dance before it happens, ok?" he suddenly said, pulling her. Hotaru blinked.

"Die? Don't be ridiculous. I won't let any stupid Youkai-"

"I didn't mean that kind of death. I mean I might die at the hands of Serenity's dad."

"He won't hurt you," Serenity promised, looking away as she took a sip. Yugi knew better than to question Serenity's confident tone, and so, only urged Hotaru more.

X-x

Maximilian tried to decide on what to do.

Go after the young one or scold his daughter for the actions she had done. His choice was made when Yugi pulled Hotaru away to the dance floor. He turned his attention to Serenity, walking up to her.

"Hello, Father," she greeted, placing her glass on the table she was sitting at and motioning for him to take a seat.

"Can you explain to me what the hell is happening?" he asked her, calmly, though he knew she saw the rage he had within. She stared at him for a while, observing his movements under her steady gaze.

"Not long ago, I told you to not interfere with Hotaru's private life. I am correct?"

He nodded sourly.

"Then why do you insist on barging in? Let her be."

'Something maybe _I_ should do as well…'

"Fine. Putting Hotaru aside for the moment, let's turn our attention to you." Serenity glanced at him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. What do you think you're doing with the other boy?"

"Which one?" she asked, asking for another glass of wine.

"Yami! I saw you two dancing a while ago. I thought you loathed him!"

"I never said that!" she suddenly snapped. Maximilian ignored it, continuing.

"If he tries to do anything, I will have him removed from the premises! I'd rather you go with Talon that Yami!"

"A preference? Are you suggesting a partner for me?"

"I don't like Yami!"

"I don't care for your opinion on this."

"Your heart is something of great importance to me, Serenity. I will respect your decision to be with any man - _any_ man - _but_ him! I do not want you near him!"

"You will not set limitations on me! I won't allow it!" Serenity cried, standing up. Maximilian did as well, banging his fist on the table.

"You are still my daughter! I have a right to set any rule I want!"

"I will not be controlled!"

"Stay away from him! I don't want you anywhere near him!"

Serenity growled, walking away to the hallway outside, where no one could hear her fury. Maximilian did not let her go so easily. He followed her outside, set on making her understand.

"Stop following me!"

"Not until you promise me you'll not see him!"

"I told you I'd do what I like!"

"He's not good for you, Serenity!" Father cried, taking hold of Daughter's elbow as she tried to run off. She looked at him, incredulous.

"You're telling me what's good or not?"

"He's not the best match for you. He fails to meet the requirements that I expect of someone who will take my only remaining family away. There are others, Serenity, that would best fit the-"

"No!" She yanked away, her shoulder wrap falling to the floor.

"Serenity, listen to me! He's-"

"You're saying he's not good enough?"

"Exactly! Think of the many things required for a-"

"Why are you even looking at this? You're acting like I'm going to _marry_ him! What's gotten into you?"

"You're not listening! You're too good for the likes him! The power you have inside demands-"

"I will not listen to any more of this nonsense…" Serenity murmured, shaking her head and backing away.

"Daughter, he'll only bring trouble to you! You have enough on your shoulders as it is! You cannot be burdened with more!"

"Stop it."

"He'll cloud your judgment, Serenity. That cannot happen!"

"Stop it!" she cried, hands on her ears.

"I will not let him take you away from me!"

"STOP!"

She dashed back into the Dance, knowing he'd leave her alone if she did.

He wouldn't do anything in front of a public…

X-x

Maximilian sighed heavily as he watched her go.

She had to know. Had to understand that she couldn't just choose anyone…especially one which only had problems every year…

"I'm really not up to expectations?"

Maximilian turned; surprised to know someone else was outside. Yami stood in front of him, face solemn, eyes a barren ice land.

_Had he heard?_

"How long have you-"

"The beginning. I heard you inside and followed you here…"

"So…you heard everything…"

"I did…" Father glared at Youth. Yami stood his ground.

Sure, inside he was screaming with Fury, but Peggy didn't need to know that much…

"So…what expectations don't I meet?"

Maximilian arched an eyebrow.

"I mean, if I want to get your blessing, I need to get these things, right?" Yami explained. Maximilian understood and chuckled before laughing out loud.

"Do you actually think you can fulfill them?" he asked. Yami scowled.

"I know I can." The seriousness he spoke with forced Maximilian to pay attention.

"There are various things…things that a mere mortal couldn't do…" Yami smirked.

"Good thing I'm not mortal, then."

"What?"

"Nothing, Pegasus. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"You can't expect to court her the way you are. You're much too weak. She can easily kill you in the blink of an eye. Maybe you should try and start there. Though, I don't really think you'll get far. Serenity's heart will never let you in."

It was Yami's turn to laugh darkly.

"On the contrary, Pegasus. I'm already in…"

X-x

Serenity held in the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. Through slightly blurry vision, she made her way up the stairs within the room out to the balcony, shutting the doors with lock behind her.

She leaned against them for a moment, pushing back all the rampaging feelings.

It didn't help.

"DAMN IT!"

She fell to the floor, face in the palms of her hands.

"What's going on with me?" She didn't expect her father's words to have such an impact on her. After all, Yami was nothing to her – just another disposable partner that she would get rid of when the mission ended. She didn't plan on anything farther with him. Why should she? There was no obligation that tied her to him. None at all…

So…

'Why do I ache at the thought of leaving him?' Something inside of her twisted painfully within her, almost to the point of screaming.

She heard Hotaru announce she was to sing a song behind the doors vaguely. She was caught up in her own mind.

_♪ Someone sparks a fire within_

_And suddenly -_

_It all comes crumbling down… ♪_

Why…why was she so affected?

_♪ A surge_

_Reminds me why_

_Just why I didn't want anybody to rekindle my flame ♪_

When did it happen? When did she need to see him near her just to get by?... When did this dependency take over?

_♪ The flood of pain_

_Devours me whole_

_The burning rage which remained untamed ♪_

When did she begin to protect him so much? When did he invoke these thoughts?

_♪ Now is now smoldering through my veins_

_How could this happen?_

_I try to hold them back_

_Struggle to keep them under lock and key_

_But somehow… ♪_

It started back then, didn't it? So subtle, she couldn't see it…

_♪ You awaken my emotions ♪_

How much had he put her through, forcing her to remember all those precious feelings, the memories of joyful times long past? When did he teach her to hold on to them?

_♪ You reopen my unhealed wounds_

_All the suffering drips out_

_Slowly… and… resurfaces memories ♪_

When did she begin to ask him to protect her from herself?

_♪ I feel sudden vulnerability as it releases me_

_From all the chains_

_That tied me down to a grave not my own ♪_

When…when did he get so far into her heart?

_♪The flood of pain_

_Devours me whole_

_The burning rage which remained untamed_

_Now is now smoldering through my veins_

_How could this happen?_

_I try to hold them back_

_Struggle to keep them under lock and key_

_But somehow_

_You awaken my emotions ♪_

It was back then, wasn't it? Yes, it was…

_♪All you really had to do was wrap your arms around me_

_You knew - didn't you?_

_That I would melt into your embrace ♪_

The tears wouldn't stop. They ran through her hands, dropping silently to the floor where they sparkled as liquid in the moonlight.

_♪That I would abruptly let it all go_

_All the walls I had built so strong,_

_- All you had to do was envelop me -_

_You knew that they would crumble, didn't you? ♪_

She needed him so much…so much it hurt…Did he know that?

_♪ The flood of pain_

_Devours me whole_

_The burning rage which remained untamed_

_Now is now smoldering through my veins_

_How could this happen?_

_I try to hold them back_

_Struggle to keep them under lock and key_

_But somehow_

_You awaken my emotions ♪_

Her hands dropped, head arching back to rest on the door. She needed him now…

_♪ Staring at the sky above_

_Everything becomes unruly_

_This is something I haven't felt_

_In what seems the eternity of my life…♪_

But…she shouldn't come to be too dependant…she couldn't do something like that to him…

_♪ You promise not to leave me_

_I wish I could promise the same_

_Because - somehow, I know_

_- Deep inside -_

_You keep your promises_

_Just like you awakened my emotions… ♪_

X-x

"Where is Serenity?"

"I don't know. She was sitting here a while ago. I think she left with her dad, though," Yugi answered as he clapped. Hotaru came over to them, smiling as she received praise for her singing.

"When did you write _that_ song?" Yugi asked.

"Just days ago. I was told to write it."

"By whom?" Yami asked, having have heard some of it. Hotaru smiled at him.

"Yugi, can we go get some juice? I'm thirsty."

"Wait, Hotaru, where is Serenity?"

"Come on, Yugi! What, are you waiting for the Moon to set? If you want to see that, we'll have to go to the balcony and I don't want to see it. Maybe someone else. Come on!"

Unable to say no to her puppy eyes, Yugi allowed her to drag him away, sending Yami a sympathetic glance.

'TRAITOR!' Yami yelled, slightly joking.

'I'm not! Didn't you pay attention to what she said? Go to the balcony! Geez, for someone who claims to be smart, you really don't show it!' Yugi retorted. Yami would have shouted something back, but he had figured out Hotaru's cryptic message.

X-x

Someone was rattling the doorknobs above her. She didn't care, but it did annoy her, so she crawled away, hugging her legs to her chest as the tears rolled down silently. She wanted no one with her, could they not see that? She needed time alone…

They still persisted, opting to annoy her even more.

Anger getting the best of her, she stood up and reached for the door, ready to open it and yell at whoever was behind it.

They beat her to it, though. The door opened slowly. She tilted her head slightly, eyes narrowed slightly. She was not ready for the large dragon lunging at her.

She backed away quickly, gathering her energy to summon an attack.

She heard the door click shut, the unmistakable sound of a lock clicking into place.

Great, someone was planning on killing her…

"You really have a thing for balconies, don't you?"

She stared at the black dragon, looking into its red eyes.

'It talks…'

"Who wants to know?" she asked it, ready to kill the beast. It took a step closer and then suddenly took one to the side, revealing a youth.

"He's not going to attack you, Serenity. Red-Eyes is a long time friend."

Her grip on the energy vanished at seeing him. He looked over to the creature, sharing a silent conversation before the dragon disappeared.

"He's a Shadow Creature. Joey gave me the card a while back when we were fighting against the Rare Hunters."

She remained silent, making him cautious. Was she planning something?

"Serenity…you're not acting like yourself. What's wrong? You can tell me," he gently said, reaching out for her. She let him come close to her; let him take her hands in his.

"You're cold! How long have you been out here? Where's that wrap thing you had earlier? It must be ten degrees out here! What were you thinking?" he scolded. She shook her head, withdrawing her hands and walking over to a corner.

"I'm not…I…Go away…" she murmured, clenching the railing.

"Why should I? Do you want me to leave? Are you going to listen to him? Are you going to avoid me?" She looked away from him, frowning.

"I got the impression that you did as you liked, never paying heed to any rules. Why the sudden change? So he might be your father, but so what? You've ignored rules set by gods, set by queens and kings. Why is he any different?"

"You don't understand…he doesn't ask much of me. This is one of the rare times in which he does…"

"So, you're going to listen." It was more a statement than a question.

"…I might…"

"You believe him?"

"Believe him in what?"

"I'm not good enough for you?"

"I don't know why he even brought up the subject. And how do you even know of this?" Serenity asked, turning to glare at him. He was by her side, looking out into the scenery.

"I listened in. I heard everything." She sighed deeply, wondering how to go on.

"He's mad," she finally said, pushing back a strand of hair.

"How so? He looked fine, only a bit angry."

'And slightly snobby…'

"The whole subject is stupid. I don't want to talk about it."

"You may not want to, but I do. What are you planning, Serenity? You're going to disobey him? If not, you're already doing just that by being here."

"Drop it, already! I'm not going to talk about this like…like…like we're _anything_! You and I are merely _partners_ for the moment. As soon as this is done, I will leave this dimension and _you_ behind!"

They stared at each other for a while after her outburst - she breathing sharply, slightly afraid of what his response would be. She was shocked with her reaction. Did she really just scream that out to the four winds?

Serenity looked away, not able to continue on with the staring contest – he was winning anyways.

"Is that how you really feel, little princess?"

She closed her eyes at his question, almost as if she was in pain, choosing not to answer.

"You really think so little of me?"

Inside, he was hurting, raging, laughing. Hurting due to her words, raging for her attitude, laughing at her façade…he could tell that she felt the same way. It was said in her every move, her every glance towards him. The way she let him and only him near her, near enough to wrap his arms around her frame, near enough to place sweet caresses on her…near enough for him to feel the feelings she had towards him.

Could she tell how he felt about her? How she affected him?

How he caved with just one look of those silver-blue orbs?

How he would do anything just to have her in his arms, protecting her from evil?

How much it hurt him to see him with any other man?

No…she couldn't see it…

"Little princess…"

She carefully turned her head to him, only to be pushed against the railing as he hugged her tightly to him. She couldn't hold in her surprise.

"Yami, what are you-?"

"I won't let you go…" he mumbled. Serenity's chest heaved, she trying to remember how to properly continue with the situation. Again, for the umpteenth time, a song was announced from behind the locked doors.

A bittersweet melody played. Yami was not letting her go.

"Yami, I need to-"

"Tell me you won't…" he pulled back to look at her, piercing into her eyes.

"Tell me you'll stay here."

♪ _I want to hide_

_In your eyes_

_Hold you tight_

_And wrap this night around me ♪_

"I…let go of me, Yami. You're not yourself."

"No, I'm fine. Promise me, little princess…"

♪ _I want to feel_

_To feel you breathe to be_

_To be where you are_

_Where you are ♪_

Serenity stopped her struggling, suddenly feeling weak against his powerful demand.

"Do you really care?" the murmur escaped her.

♪ _To hold you while you're sleeping ♪_

He brought one hand to her cheek, cupping it gently as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I care very much, little princes…" His tone was gentle, but she could hear the rage within them.

She closed her eyes as he neared her…

♪ _To be there while you're dreaming! ♪_

He'd show her…

He'd show her just how much he needed her…

♪ _I wish that we could..._

_Stop time tonight_

_Stay in this moment forever… ♪_

It was demanding, passionate to the extent of the word. A moan escaped her as he continued the sweet assault, ravaging her mouth thoroughly as he explored it, wanting to know every small detail. Her grip tightened on his suit as his lips left hers to travel along her jaw line.

♪ _I wish that we could..._

_Live in this Kiss_

_And just stay like this..._

_Together, together ♪_

Never had she been kissed like this…his hand ran through her hair, coming back to place another devastating kiss on her lips. This time, however, she was ready to answer it…

♪ _I want to lay _

_Here with you_

_Kiss you slow and_

_Hold you close forever…♪_

He was mildly surprised to feel her soft reply. He smirked against her, gently encouraging her to take on her feelings. She complied, rising to match his every move, making her own as well.

♪ _I want to reach_

_And feel you near right here_

_Right here in my arms_

_In my arms! ♪_

She pulled away slightly, air becoming an issue. Yami, however, did not relent in his quest to conquer. His kisses dropped to her neck, caressing it tenderly until she had to lean against him for support.

♪_To hold you while you're sleeping..._

_To be lost in this feeling! ♪_

He pulled away, placing soft kisses on her closed eyelids.

"Does this answer your question, little princess?"

♪ _I wish that we..._

_Could..._

_Stop time tonight_

_Stay in this moment forever… ♪_

She opened her eyes, looking at him with such raw emotion he could not help but pull her tightly to him.

♪_I wish that we..._

_Could..._

_Live in this Kiss_

_And just stay like this_

_Together, together ♪_

"Don't let go, Yami…whatever you do…don't let me go…"

♪_I just want to stay with you_

_For always_

_Always_

_I don't want this night to end... ♪_

'No…don't let this night end…please…' she thought as she reached to claim another kiss.

♪ _To hold you while you're dreaming! ♪_

He was not one to back away.

♪ _I wish that we..._

_Could..._

_Stop time tonight_

_Stay in this moment forever… ♪_

Such warmth and security she felt behind in his arms…

Had she felt this way before?

'No...only now…'

♪ _I wish that we..._

_Could..._

_Live in this Kiss_

_And just stay like this_

_Together, together ♪_

Inside, Hotaru and Yugi slow danced together, she resting her head against his shoulder, content to simply be in his embrace…

♪_I wish that we..._

_Could..._

_Stop time tonight_

_Stay in this moment forever… ♪_

His arms held her tightly, he whispering soft murmurs into her ear, nipping her earlobe every once in a while.

She groaned softly, enjoying the circular motion his hand made on her back.

♪_I wish that we..._

_Could..._

_Live in this Kiss_

_And just stay like this_

_Together_

_Together! ♪_

"Do you think we'll always be like this?"

"Why do you ask that, little princess?"

♪_Stop time tonight! ♪_

"There are many obstacles…"

♪_Stay just like this baby..._

_Together, together ♪_

Yami looked to her, stroking her cheek softly.

♪_Stop time... ♪_

"Nothing will keep me away from you." Serenity smiled, eyes warm and gazing only to him as he arched her head back for another kiss.

♪_Tonight... ♪_

"Nothing…"

X-x

"Did I not tell you everything would work out?"

"Yes, but the road ahead is now long and tedious. I'm not sure they'll-"

"Stop worrying, little Selene. True, Fate and I have had fun weaving Serenity's path, but only she can set the difficulty level. Though, knowing it's her, she will probably travel with Hardship."

Selene glanced worriedly at the two Sisters.

"Can I not help her? Must she do this alone?"

"It would be entertaining if she _did_ do this alone, but the way we have now is far more pleasant to watch. Don't you want to see the full extent of this?"

Selene stared in horror at the two.

"You can't mean that-"

"It began a while ago, Selene, right after she opened the parcel you sent her. We gave warning, a hint, to what awaits her. It's up to her if she takes it seriously…" Destiny smirked cruelly.

"Though, with that son of Apollo, her mind might be a bit busy…"

X-xx-X

Ah, finally! The Dark Couple has finally come together. I hope this is up to expectations. (Grins) Now the fun begins…

Now, while this chapter bears good news, it also bears bad. I regret to inform you that this story is going on Hiatus. I am so sorry! But the plot is really rocky right now; it demands that I take careful planning. Not only that, but I have a bit of a writer's block, one that has been with me since chapter 50. I can promise you a chapter in a month from today. From then on, however, I do not know. For those of you that are not members on I would be more than happy to send you emails when I update. If this is fine with you, please leave your email address on your review.

Again, I apologize for this occurrence, but I rather you read something worthwhile than something put together hastily; after all, quality over quantity. I will have more information on this subject on my bio. I hope this writer's block and hiatus go away. But if it does, I'll know it's because of your support – because of everyone who reads this little story.

Thank you…

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars…_

Youko

Hey, it's not my fault!


	57. Darkness Unfolds

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 56

Darkness Unfolds…

ENJOY!

X-xx-X

_It bounced back to her_

_The sound resonating through the empty room_

_Catching it, she repeated the motion_

_Throw…_

_Watch…_

_Catch…_

_How amusing, this toy from Earth was…_

_What was it called?_

_Oh, yes…_

_It was a ball…_

_A sphere made of a rubbery material made for children to play with_

_As she caught it, she smiled darkly_

_Did they think she was still a child?_

_Maybe she was still in a child's body_

_But…_

_Her gaze slowly wandered to her left wrist…_

_Pale skin stared back at her_

_It appeared normal, shining the way only a Lunarian Royal could shine_

_But she knew…_

_Oh, she did know._

_She knew about the Mark._

_Her mother and the Queen of Pluto, Queen Pearl, had concocted a spell to hide it_

_They had done a good job at it - _

_Physically_

_Mentally, they could do nothing_

_Nothing would ever truly erase that haunting memory_

_Not even the actions her mind had taken to protect her_

_Now, three months later, though her shock shielded her temporarily from the memories…_

_She had a good grasp of what had happened_

**_Imprudentia_ **_had marked her_

_The ball left her small hands, rolling down the small hill and into the fields of flowers _

_Her mother had acted very strangely…_

_She turned towards the ball, deciding to get it_

_Queen Pearl had been equally frantic_

_She moved carefully, so as not to fall_

_The only person who had been calm throughout the ordeal was that girl…_

_She reached the outskirts of the garden_

_Setsuna, Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Pluto…_

_She hesitated, trying to decided whether to delve into the fields_

_Setsuna had been nice to her_

_Decision made, she walked into the flower bed_

_Not much later, the other Outer Queens had come_

_Thorns cut into the hem of her dress, barely avoiding the smooth skin of her legs_

_The spell needed their powers, the powers strongest in the Silver Alliance…_

_She was closer, now, to that red sphere_

_With the Queens came their daughters_

_Only a few more steps_

_Haruka, Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Uranus_

_She stopped, smiling as the memory of the sandy haired princess came to mind_

_Michiru, Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Neptune_

_Yes, Michiru was nice and elegant. She liked her too._

_Hotaru, Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Saturn_

_Ah, Hotaru, the only Outer Princess near her age. She had grown fond of the girl_

_Shame she had to stay asleep…_

_She turned her attention to the red sphere once more_

_They were all fun to play with, even though Haruka and Michiru were three years older, Setsuna ten, and Hotaru younger one_

_Ah, there it was. She reached for it_

_Haruka and Hotaru had to be her favorites, though…_

"_Let's play again," she smiled to the ball_

_Her fingers brushed against the material_

"_You cannot hide from me…"_

_She jerked back, recoiling_

_There, in the middle of the sphere…_

"_**Imprudentia…"**_

_The skull grinned as her memory unlocked to remind her of what happened _

_Her horrified shriek immediately reached the palace_

"_No matter what they do, **I** will always watch over you until the time comes…"_

_Serenity fell back, the pain of thorns unable to enter her troubled mind_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Oh, but I cannot, sweet Daughter of the Stars…"_

_Tears began to form as the skull escaped its red prison_

"_I will not let you get away…"_

"_SERENITY!" _

"_Mamma…"_

"_So comes the Lunarian Queen…it matters not…"_

"_Princess!"_

"_Ah, the loyal Guardians…how sad…"_

_Serenity tried to inconspicuously move back_

"_You will not escape me!"_

_She gave a cry as its hand suddenly grabbed her_

"_I will not lose you! For you are my Daughter as well!"_

"_MAMMA!"  
_

-X-xx-X-

Scowling, he paced about the room, weighing the options.

The Maiden of the Stars was to leave within twenty-four hours, at the break of dawn this exact same time.

He growled, irritated.

What had caused her to rush like so?

Pyro sighed, running his fingers through his red locks, trying to understand the warrior that had cost him his title…

-X-xx-X-

"She's avoiding him again…"

"She is not. It is he that does not wish to see her."

Yugi glanced to Hotaru, almost glaring as he sipped his cocoa. Hotaru continued eating her pancakes, allowing herself to sprinkle more powdered sugar on them, blissfully unaware of his look.

"Good morning."

Yugi looked up, eyes lightning up as he noticed his older brother flanked by Joey and Tristan.

"Good morning, Yami! Joey, Tristan, how are you?"

"Where's Serenity?" Yami immediately asked as he sat down.

"She left minutes ago," Hotaru answered, motioning for the apple juice.

"Were did she go?"

"I don't know."

There was a tense silent as the answer sunk in, everyone staring but Hotaru, who continued eating.

-X-xx-X-

Tomorrow she would leave.

"**Paestum**…"

She liked the name, how it created a soft sound…

"**Paestum**…wait only a bit longer, my _Lacrimula_, for the time when you once more see your partner looms ever nearer…"

Serenity sat in her window perch, looking out to the garden below still dormant. Her knees were drawn; legs covered by the long, ruffled, dark blue skirt she wore, bare feet poking out. Her hair was let done, as usual, lightly swaying in the gentle breeze she had produced using the powers of Uranus. She stretched out a bit, blue shirt stretching with her. Her left hand was lying by her side, palm opened up. Within it, floating a few centimeters from the pale skin, twirling in a slow circular motion, was the _Tear_, letting off its bright light in a minimal amount.

"_Lacrimula,_ do you think this journey will turn out fine?" Serenity softly asked the jewel, not really paying attention to her surroundings, still caught up in issues circling her mind.

The jewel, in response, shone a bit dimmer…

"**Paestum**…how will you greet us?"

-X-xx-X-

"You have undoubtedly heard about the maiden's plan."

"I have, Master Chiaki. She leaves for **Paestum**a city in the planet **Lucania**."

Chiaki smiled at the general's response, quite pleased, for here was a general worthy of his attentions.

'No, this general is too accepting of my orders. Pyro would question the plan, making better suggestions…'

Chiaki shook his head, annoyed at having thought such things. Pyro was a traitor, a general dead to him as Ace was.

"Have you taken any measure upon hearing this information?" he asked the bowing general before him.

"I have, Master. Everything is ready for their arrival."

-X-xx-X-

But two days ago he had held her in his arms, protecting her from the outside world. Just last Sunday…

Tuesday and she was distant from him, far more than she had ever been.

He hesitated at his door, glancing towards hers.

He had respected her need to be apart, but…

All he wanted to do was check on her…

That wouldn't hurt, would it?

Using the brief recklessness, he took hold of the handle, summoned a quick monster, and unlocked the door.

-X-xx-X-

There were just too many things…

Too many fights…

Too many responsibilities…

Too many emotions…

Too many…

Too ma-

She groaned, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the left, away from the sunshine.

The jewel continued spinning in her hand. It remained as it was for a bit more before slowly speeding up. Its light intensified until it threatened to become blinding. At this point, the jewel pulled the light back into itself, changing it into another form. Serenity opened her eyes slightly, wondering where the warmth surrounding her was coming from. She looked to the jewel and let out a soft, lazy gasp, realizing the jewel was trying to comfort her, much as the Silver Imperial Crystal had done so long ago before it infused itself into the _Cosmos Crystal_.

"Don't bother, _Lacrimula_, for it is not possible for you to comfort me…" she murmured to it, raising her hand and bringing it in front of her, smiling gently to it.

Such was the way Yami found her, huddled by the window, speaking softly to the small jewel.

Silently, he moved towards her, wanting to hold her close, for she looked to fragile…

Yes, so fragile, she was at the point of breaking…

He reached out to her, gently sliding the back of his hand down her cheek. Her eyes closed, her breath relaxing as he sat down by her, pulling her into his lap, into his embrace.

She leaned into it, forgetting her resolve to struggle, forgetting to deny him.

She was just so tired…

So tired…

He could tell when she fell asleep, for her entire weight fell on him as she drifted away. Carefully, he pulled back a rebellious strand behind her ear, smiling as he noticed her peaceful face.

How long since she had actually been at peace?

"Sleep, my little princess, for you have earned it…" he murmured into her ear, softly, so as not to wake her.

She sighed deeply, stirring slightly. It was then he noticed the jewel still in her hand, protectively sheltered against being crushed. He slowly tried closing her palm, content when she showed no resistance and putting away the jewel. He failed to notice how the jewel had struggled against being put away…

-X-xx-X-

"Hotaru, want to go for a ride tomorrow morning?"

"Um, no, I don't think I can make it, Yugi."

He looked to her, eyebrow raised. She let out a sigh, looking away as she tried to come up with an excuse that would not give away the plans she and Serenity had so carefully made. No matter what, they had both agreed, it was best if neither Yugi nor Yami heard of their planned trip for the last _Tear_.

"Serenity has been asked by her father to tend to business, for he will be gone for a while. I am to help her run things along. We start early in the morning."

Yugi looked closely at his girlfriend, trying to see if she was lying.

'She doesn't _look_ like she's lying…'

"I'll help out, then. I'm sure Yami will want to as well," he then decided, acting casual. Try to swim free of this one, 'Taru!

"I doubt you want to be kicked out of Melody, Yugi. You know his Majesty does not like you or Yami. He has threatened to expel you from his castle. And if you leave me here alone, I'll never forgive you!"

Yugi groaned, knowing fully well that Hotaru spoke the truth. Just yesterday Maximilian had come up to him and demanded he cut off ties with Hotaru. It was only by the thoughtful intervention of Hotaru that he had escaped that little scenario.

"He'll have Croquet watching you, won't he?"

"Unfortunately. But! We can see each other another time, right?" Hotaru cheerfully replied, smiling. Yugi relented.

"Don't be sad, Yugi. It'll only be a few hours, I think," she said, going over to him to be enveloped in a tight hug.

"You're not telling me lies, are you?"

Hotaru smiled, though inside she was more than a bit nervous: Yugi was quite good at reading her.

"I wouldn't tell you lies, Yugi."

'Only if it saved your life would I and this is one such case…'

-X-xx-X-

She awoke only three hours later, slightly dazed over what had happened.

She did, however, realize that she was still in Yami's arms.

Still groggy, she refused to surrender to consciousness, trying to once more enter the realm of sleep.

"You should get more sleep, little princess. That was merely a nap and I know you are still tired…"

She groaned sleepily in response, trying to hide in the darkness that her closed eyelids offered. He chuckled softly, enjoying her struggle against reality. He allowed her a bit more time before addressing her, trying to not be overtaken by the dark side within that had recently awakened.

"Where do you plan on going tomorrow at five o'clock in the morning, little princess?"

Such a question ceased her struggle as she immediately became alert. How did he - ?

"I have my ways of finding out what you do behind closed doors, little princess," he answered, almost as if he had read her mind. She noticed the chill in his voice, the darkness seeping into the words. She tensed as his arms tightened their grip on her body.

"I am not pleased when you hide things from me, especially these trips of yours…"

"These trips are for Hotaru and me alone. Neither you nor Yugi are allowed to take part in them."

"Is this an order from you, little one?"

"Do not mock me, Yami," she warned, voice low, dangerous.

"I mock who I want."

She pushed him away forcefully, scowling. He calmly brushed himself off, looking back to her, daring her to make another move alike the one she had done.

"Do not disrespect me, Yami. I will not be kind to such things."

He let out a laugh, looking to her through eyes filled with malice. Serenity leaned back, unsure of how to react.

"I am truly frightened by your words, little one. Come; tell me…where is it you plan on going?"

She glared at him, standing up.

"It is not of your concern, Yami. Leave my room at once."

"And if I refuse?"

"You would go against my order?"

"I do not take orders from anyone, little princess, not even from you…"

He walked towards her, intimidating. She backed away until she could no further. Means of escape were cut off as he stood before her, looking down at her, scowling.

"You are not Yami…"

He scoffed, smirked, and then let out a laugh.

She continued looking up to him, concerned with this turn of events. This truly was not Yami…Yami was not as aggressive, so _who was it that stood before her!_

"What's so funny? Answer me, you fool!"

He stopped laughing immediately, the look in his eyes turning deadly.

Uh-oh…someone made a mistake…

A small grunt of pain left her as he pushed her, hands pressing her shoulders painfully against the wall. She opened her eyes slightly, a sad look coming to her face as she looked down to the floor.

'He's…another mistake…' Her eyes closed as she came to the realization: 'He is not the one for me.'

"I want to protect you…that is what I want…"

'Such gentle words…how are you able to say them when you are this way?'

He pressed his cheek to hers, murmuring into her ear.

"Are you frightened by me, little princess?"

Down her throat he went, planting ever so soft kisses along the way. Serenity could not hold the soft moan that escaped her as he continued on with his sweet ministrations. His left hand reached up to gently entwine with her locks, pulling on them slightly so as to raise her head towards him. She opened her eyes a slit, looking once more up to him, vaguely wondering how he could switch personalities as he switched clothes. Her train of thought was cut off as his lips crushed against hers, tenderly teasing her for access into her mouth. She neglected him, breaking free of his spell to clutch at his jacket.

"Answer me…do not let me hanging. Who are you, really?"

"Answer me my question and I'll answer yours, my little princess…"

Serenity frowned, pulling on his jacket in such a manner that brought a smile to his face.

"I am not 'your' little princess. Or anyone's for that matter. Do not try to get away from me. Tell me…"

He glanced down at her, staring for a long time, memorizing how the moonlight highlighted her face, how her eyes held him and only him in their gaze, a gaze which, not long ago, did not have that tiny light that shone now.

"Must you question things now? Now when things are going so well?" he finally answered, hand cupping her cheek.

"It is because of such thing that I ask you! It's a simple answer. Who are you? You cannot answer me with 'Yami' for this is not how he acts, not at all…who are you that took him away? Who are you that treats me so?"

He placed a finger on her lips to stop her from continuing.

Serenity waited for his answer, knowing it was coming in the way he lowered his head, covering those eyes that bore into her with ease.

"Do you not like this being? Is that why you truly ask?"

She blinked.

"What?"

"Is it that you like the existence known as 'Yami' better than me? Is that the reason?"

"NO! Where did you come up with such a theory?"

He looked up, eyes turning a different shade of dark red-violet. He scowled, pushing her away. She caught herself in time to save herself from a fall that would have undoubtedly harmed her. She turned to him, heated.

"What do you hide from this world? Why do you act like so? What's wrong with you!"

"Stop talking like that! No, I'm not 'Yami'! Is that what you want to hear? I…am…not…Yami!"

"Then who are you?"

"I am the true being, the 'true Yami' if that will clear things for you. I am a being forever enclosed in darkness. I am the one who gave birth to 'Yami'. I am Atemu."

-X-xx-X-

A slight wave of darkness made her flinch.

"Are you cold, Hotaru?"

She shook her head, trying to find out where this new wave had come from. She tried searching for it, but the exact location of origin eluded her.

"What is it? What do you sense?"

"…a new evil…It's strong, _really _strong."

"Can you tell where it's coming from?" Yugi asked, looking around as he came closer to her. Hotaru shook her head, welcoming the safety of his arms as they wrapped around her.

"Is it an enemy or just a foolish Youma?" Yugi asked, trying to sense as well.

"No…it is not a Youma…but I'm not sure it's an enemy either…"

"What else could it be? A being of evil sent to help us?"

"I'm not sure, Yugi…but it's a strong power…" Hotaru whispered, shivering as the cold wave hit her once more.

"It's a strong, _cold_ power…"

-X-xx-X-

"Stupid Knight. Does he not see that emitting that kind of energy will only help Chiaki?"

Pyro growled, pinpointing the location from where the wave of darkness emitted. He gave another growl as he located it.

"Great, he's basically telling every capable Youma of where she sleeps. Imbecile! Another reason as to why he is not capable of the job."

He took hold of his sword and jumped into the shadows, going to meet the Youma who already flocked to where she was…

-X-xx-X-

Serenity took a step back as the negative energy hit her.

Atemu…

The ancient Pharaoh of long ago…

But…had he not been kind then?

"I don't understand…" she mumbled when the wave receded. She lowered her arms, looking to him with confusion in her eyes. He stood arrogantly before her, eyes narrow, shadows coming to him.

"I do not understand…this is not the way you portrayed yourself…not at all…"

"I know. For such a long time I have tried to make amends with the Darkness within me. I failed constantly, my little princess, and in doing so, I pushed back my birthright into the recesses of my heart, very much so the way you locked away your emotions. The sole time I tried to take control of it, _it_ took control of _me_. Ever since then, I left the power of darkness within me alone; never reaching for it, making sure Yami never did as well."

"You speak of him being you but now you treat him as if he was another person, completely separate from you," interrupted the Lunar Maiden accusingly. Atemu smirked, amused.

"Another reason I like you so much, my little princess: even in the strangest situation, you manage to understand things."

"It's all included with the package for being a savior. I think you probably have the same ability."

"Yes…"

Her eyes roamed over him, trying to clearly see a difference in him. She had a good hunch as to what had happened, but the evidence did not fully support it.

"You are like me…and yet, you are not."

"Explain," he ordered, sitting down in a nonexistent chair. She was about to ask about this when the shadows gave form to the chair, Atemu smirking as he saw the look on her face.

"I think your problem is like mine. You know that I have two personalities -Princess Serenity and myself. However, I have accepted this; therefore, my powers are combined as well as my personalities. It is only when I forcefully separate myself into two beings that one takes over the other. I have come to terms with my existence…but…it looks like you have not…"

Atemu glanced away, silent as he thought about her words. She clenched her hands, trying to get ahead of him.

'A birthright…he spoke of a birthright…'

What could be his birthright? Serenity immediately signaled this out as the cause for the sudden change. He had told her. So, if she could find this right, then maybe she could understand this scenario…

'How did it get to this, anyway!'

"Maybe there is some truth in your words, Serenity…" spoke him, interrupting her thoughts. She turned to face him again, summoning a bit of her power; the way he looked demanded she take some precautions.

"It could be, perhaps, that I was too frightened of these powers; I was too afraid that they would do more harm than good for my people. That could have been the reason as to why I denied having them…"

"Are these powers…your birthright?" asked her, warily.

"They might be…"

She made a face to which he chuckled at.

"Yes, my little princess…they are a part of it…"

"A part…? What is your birthright, then, Atemu?"

"Would you really like to know?" he asked, tilting his head to the right, resting it on the back of his right hand whose elbow rested on the arm of the chair. She nodded.

"Come here, then; I'll tell you…"

He outstretched his left hand, beckoning for her to come nearer.

Serenity hesitated. Had this been the Yami she knew, there would have been no hesitation. But this being before her, negativity creeping from him, was not Yami…

'No…he is Yami…just, a truer Yami…'

She took a step forward, reaching out to his hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Serenity. I am not capable of hurting you."

Even though the entire ambience screamed the opposite, she knew he spoke the truth…those eyes never lied to her…

"Are you the one…?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you be…?"

'Was I wrong and you truly are the one for me? Are you he that will…'

"What is it that keeps you so deep in your thoughts, my little princess?" he murmured as their hands touched and held.

She looked to him, an expression he could not identify on her face, in her eyes.

"I don't know…I thought I knew you…"

He smiled.

"You do know me, Serenity…"

She crumbled to that voice, let him pull her close into his lap, let him hold her tightly as he gently kissed her, momentarily taking them away from the situation.

-X-xx-X-

"Yugi!"

Hotaru and Yugi turned around to see Tanya running towards them, face flushed.

"Tanya, what is it? Were you running this whole time?" Yugi greeted. Tanya laughed at this before straightening up.

"Hey, Hotaru. Yugi, do you know where Yami is? I need to ask him a favor, but I can't find him anywhere."

"Hm…did you try the library? He's looking up some stuff, so he might be there."

"Nope, I already checked there."

"The horse stable?"

"We were just there, Yugi, and we didn't see him," Hotaru reminded.

"Oh, right…well, have you tried the game room? He's suddenly interested in Duel Monsters again. It's a bit weird, though…"

Hotaru looked up to Yugi, a questioning look in her eyes. He smiled it away.

"No, he's not there. Oh, where could he be?" sighed the brunette.

"Did you try his room?"

"Yeah, but there was no response and no one was in there."

"…Did you look in Serenity's room?" Hotaru silently asked. Tanya gave a startled, puzzled look to her.

"Why would he be there?"

"Did you check?" persisted the shorter girl.

"No, but I don't think I want to go back up to the floor right now…it's really cold…" shivered Tanya, as if proving her point. Hotaru frowned, unsure of what she meant.

"He's probably there, though," Yugi continued.

"I don't understand why, but if you say so…"

"She's been avoiding him since the Christmas Dance; he hates is whenever someone does that."

"Oh…"

Tanya thought about it for a while longer before shaking her head.

"I'm gonna head to dinner. I'll go look after. Want to come eat with me?"

"Sure! I'm famished!" chirped Hotaru. Yugi nodded.

"I wonder if Joey and Tristan will be there…"

"I don't know…they've been acting kind of funny," Tanya said. Yugi chuckled.

"Don't they always?"

-X-xx-X-

"Don't be afraid…"

"I'm not…"

Looking down to her, he searched her eyes, trying to catch her in a lie.

"I'm not afraid..." she repeated, grasping his face in her hands.

"Are you sure? I don't want to-"

"Yes, it's okay…I only need time…"

He sighed, pulling her close. He hadn't meant for her to see him as he truly was just yet. Atemu had just…slipped out…

'Shows how much power I have over him…'

"I think you only need to come to terms with him..." Serenity continued, looking out the window. "I'm sure that if you do, you'll become one and all your troubles will disappear."

"You really believe it's that easy, huh, little one?"

She looked up to him, nodding.

"It worked for me, did it not?"

Yami laughed, running a hand through his tri-colored locks.

"I don't understand why you keep laughing at me," Serenity said, scowling.

"It's not my fault, Serenity; it's yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes…is this how you were so long ago? Did you make everyone laugh?"

Serenity tilted her head, recalling past memories.

"I…I think so…my friends did tell me such a thing once. Yes, they did…I remember…"

"What did you remember?" he asked, placing a kiss on her hand.

"I remember a time when everyone only laughed. After every fight, we would laugh and get a smoothie at the Crown Parlor. I would sit down with them and then Dari-"

She cut off.

"What? And then what?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

Serenity shook her head, getting up.

"Nothing…forget it, Yami…"

He frowned, giving her a Like-I-Really-Believe-You look.

"It's nothing, Yami. Why don't you tell me how it was that you came across the information of my trip," she answered, turning to glare at him. He smiled mysteriously.

"That's a secret…"

Serenity frowned, heading to the window, arms crossed.

"My trip was also a secret, Yami. Hotaru and I agreed it would be best if you and Yugi never found out about our departure until it was too late."

"So you were going to lie to me when I asked you to come with me and Yugi riding tomorrow?" Yami asked, scowling as he stood as well from the chair where they had both sat.

"Yes, I would have lied to you, just like Hotaru will lie to Yugi."

"Are you not preoccupied of what the consequences will be if you do such a thing?"

"We have looked at them, yes. One that Hotaru found most troubling was the one in which you and Yugi completely stop talking to us. I assured her, however, that if something like that happened, she would have nothing to worry about, for I'd take the blame. In such way, you could not be mad at her and would continue on with your friendship."

"You left yourself out…"

"Maybe I did…

"You know, I've been trying to figure out for the longest of times exactly why you deny yourself of friends. Can you answer that question for me now? Can you tell me why it is that you say you have no friends when you do?"

She glanced at him, a look one would give to another who did not know the obvious.

"Is it not apparent? If I have friends and openly say so, I can be easily be blackmailed. Is that not obvious?"

Yami let out a weak chuckle.

"That easy, huh?"

"Any warrior would see it easily."

"So, what, you're saying I'm not a warrior?"

"I didn't say it, you did. Look, just don't put up a resistance with this trip. Hotaru and I must go alone."

"You went alone in the last one and got hurt, by the way. No, Serenity, I will not let you go alone. Either Yugi or I go or you don't go at all."

Serenity gave a little scoff.

"That's not going to stop me, Yami. Hotaru and I will leave for a new destination in eight hours, whether you want to or not. I cannot tell you where I'm going, but I can tell you it is important to the mission."

Yami growled, taking hold of her shoulders.

"If I have to keep you under lock and key, I will. You are not going alone!"

"I'm not going to be intimidated by you, Yami! Nor will Atemu!" she cried.

"You're coming with me."

"What?"

He shifted his hold to her wrist and pulled her across the room.

"Let go of me!"

"I'm taking you into my room. I won't let you go anywhere without me!"

"You arrogant jerk! Let go! I go where I want to go!"

"I'll place you in the Shadow Realm and not let you out until you agree to my terms," he continued, completely ignoring her statement.

"ARGH! Let go!"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you're comfortable in the Shadow Realm. Oh, I should tell Hotaru that you're not going. I'm sure she'd like to hear that. This way she gets to stay with Yugi a bit more."

"Yami! I'm going whether you like it or not!" Serenity yelled as he opened the door. He turned to her, door forgotten.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

"Yes! I'm going on the trip and that's final! We don't need any escorts!"

"Uh, is this a bad time?"

Both ancient teens jerked to a halt, immobilized by the familiar voice. Tanya blinked, looking from Serenity to Yami.

"Maybe I should come back another time…"

"No, Tanya," Serenity smiled, yanking free from Yami. "What did you need?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to Yami…but if he's busy with you…"

"Not at all! Here, he's all yours!"

Serenity pushed the startled youth into the girl's way, taking hold of her door.

"I'll just stay here in my room."

Tanya sweat-dropped as the door was slammed shut. Yami groaned, placing his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry?" Tanya ventured, unsure of what had happened. Yami sighed, shaking his head.

"You don't need to apologize. What was it you wanted, Tanya?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you would help me out with some problems from History class. I really don't understand what she wants us to answer for a few questions. I'd also like to know if you'd help me out with my horse. She won't let me jump anything! I want to know if it's because of me or something else…and well, since you're the best in the class, I thought I'd ask."

"Well, we can go over the problems tonight…oh, it's 9:30 already? Hmm…" Yami thought about it deeply.

'I can help her now and be able to stop Serenity from leaving…but, she also wants help with her horse and I can't do anything about that until daylight…hmm…'

Tanya waited for a response, glancing back to Serenity's door.

"Yes, this will work," Yami mumbled, turning to the door as well. Tanya watched as he placed a hand on it and closed his eyes. She gave a small smile as he remained quiet.

'He's funny…'

"All right, how about if we look at those questions? We'll go over what we can tonight. Is that ok?" Yami asked, taking away his hand and smiling to her. Tanya grinned, nodding.

"Yeah!"

-X-xx-X-

"So he almost stopped this?"

"Yes. He doesn't understand the fact that he is not well enough to travel with us."

Hotaru looked down, thinking about what had been said.

"Why is it, truly, that they are not able to come? I understand that their methods of fighting are different and so could complicate things, but there's another reason, isn't there?"

Serenity held her gaze for a moment before looking away.

A particularly strong gust came by them, ruffling both silver and black.

Hotaru looked around her, enjoying the scenery. Both maidens stood at the top of a mountain, waiting only for the appearance of the giver of life. They had left Melody Castle at three, an hour before they had originally planned; it was a necessary action, though, for if they had left at the time appointed, Yami would have stopped the excursion.

"I can't believe they actually cast a spell on our rooms," Hotaru suddenly exclaimed. Serenity glanced to the younger girl, wondering what she was complaining about.

"I mean, who are they putting a Restraining spell on the rooms of goddesses!"

"They believe they have control over us, Hotaru. It's as simple as that…referring to the question you asked before…it's only because they are not ready for the challenges that will undoubtedly come out way. Strong they may be in this world, but in any other, they are the prey…"

"…so, basically, it's because they are weak…"

"One cannot be weak in this mission, Hotaru. Maybe after a few fights, they will be strong enough to join us…"

"Maybe they'll get some training done while we're gone," mumbled Hotaru softly as she noticed the light pink rays coming over the horizon. Serenity nodded, summoning the item of transformation.

"Yes…maybe then, we can be sure they will not judge us harshly. We are more than capable of protecting ourselves…"

As the sun rose, two angels swooped down from the peak of a snow tipped mountain, vanishing into thin air as they continued to float down to the ground…

-X-xx-X-

"Yami!"

"Wha-! What is it?" said the sleepy youth, sitting up in bed quickly as the door opened with a bang. Yugi stopped to catch his breath.

"It's Serenity and Hotaru!"

Yami's eyes snapped open, serious.

"What about them? They're stuck in their rooms, remember? Go back to sleep. It's not even five yet."

"That's not the problem! They're not in their rooms!"

"…What did you say?"

The calmness in Yami's voice more than chilled Yugi. Maybe it was time to slowly back away…

"Serenity and Hotaru are not in their rooms. They're gone, Yami…"

-X-xx-X-

"You opened them a portal?"

"Yes. Persephone found out where the last Tear is. I sent Serenity a message a while ago, so she must have gotten it," Selene answered her bother. Helios sighed, shaking his head.

"Why is that you girls take things so seriously?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Selene, nothing…Tell me, where is the location of the Tear?"

"It's in **Paestum**, a city in the planet **Lucania**."

"**Lucania**? Where is that? I've never heard of it."

"I know. It's a planet in the **Astu **Galaxy."

"Oh, isn't that Demeter's?"

"Yes, it is. We pinpointed the city and planet, but we could not locate the exact place of the jewel. That job falls on their hands…"

"You've done enough for her anyways, Selene. I'm sure they'll find the jewel soon."

"Yes, you're right," Selene smiled, "I shouldn't wo-"

"What is it?" Helios questioned, noticing how quickly his sister had cut off.

"There was a third person using the portal…just now, I felt _three_ beings use my portal!"

"Maybe it's one of Apollo's sons."

"No, Serenity told me only she and Hotaru would make the journey. She would not change things without sending me some sort of message…"

"Was it a being after them?"

"No…"

"Well, as long as this extra person has no intention of hurting the two, I'm sure they'll be fine," Helios consoled. Selene frowned, though, not entirely convinced.

-X-xx-X-

"I do not like this…"

Saturn glanced to her companion as she glided through the darkness that was Space. Cosmos, flying beside her, was, with extreme caution and curiosity, scanning the area, which consisted of an occasional planet or a solar system. The portal had left them only a few light years away from planet **Lucania**; they would have to fly a short distance to arrive.

"What is it?"

"Does it not seem odd to you that we have not been greeted?" Cosmos answered after a brief hesitation.

"It is possible that the enemy does not know of our trip."

"That could be, Saturn, but I highly doubt it. We must be weary upon our arrival in the city: we cannot take any chances."

"Understood."

-X-xx-X-

Yugi hesitated, unsure of what he should do. Yami was in front of him, leading the way to a secluded place, for they were to travel to _Astrum Templum_, where, they hoped, Apollo –or rather their father- would give them some insight on the whereabouts of the two missing maidens. But here was the problem: how does one address a long-lost relative when one was not happy with said relative?

"All right, there is no one around. Transform and then we'll summon the portal."

"Yami, I don't think-" He cut off, not wanting to voice his opinion and seem childish.

"Are you worried about Apollo?"

Yugi nodded, glad he didn't have to say anything; somehow, Yami always knew what he thought.

"Don't worry about it. Leave things they way they are. I don't think he wants us to call him anything. Unless he tells us so, things are still the same. I'm sure he's more afraid of confronting you than you are."

"All right, I'll take your word for it. Let's go."

-X-xx-X-

"So they're gone again?"

"Yup. They left early, before those sons of yours could notice. Really, it doesn't take much to fool them, does it?"

Tranquility chuckled dryly as he heard his aunt's kind words. Meiyo, at his side, merely groaned, for while the statement was not kind, it was accurate.

'Well, it's not like we've worked with girls or on such missions before…'

"They will come to you, Brother."

The two Knights continued climbing the stairs leading to Apollo's throne room where the two deity siblings were talking, silently treading so as to not arouse suspicion.

"No, they will go to you for knowledge."

"Doubtful, seeing as how I won't tell them anything."

"Oh, really?"

"Is that sarcasm in your voice that I hear?"

"Think of it as you will, Sister."

"Don't play, Apollo, if you cannot meet the consequences…"

"On the contrary, dear Sister; it is _you_ that does not understand the way of bowing to your superiors."

"Now, now, Apollo, do not be mean to Artemis. She only wants to talk with you," said a voice neither Meiyo nor Tranquility knew. The Knights looked to each other, a nod of the head agreeing to come out of hiding.

"Why, what a surprise, Sister! Look who has come to greet us!" Apollo said happily. As the two youths came nearer to the clearing of the room, they sensed a feeling of death mixed with life, of discord mixed harmony.

'This…feels like her…' Meiyo silently noticed.

"I thought you would be, darling Sister, with poor Selene, who cries for her lost granddaughter, joining her as she tries to save the young maiden, who, as it happens, threatens to drag your own flesh and blood with her to the pits of Darkness," Artemis said coolly. Turning around a pillar, Meiyo held in a gasp as he saw the being receiving such a comment.

The woman was beyond the beauty of mortal women; a goddess. Her long hair was neatly combed, falling just a bit below the middle of her back. Eyes, though dark in appearance, shone with an interior light, one that proclaimed a love for all the living, be it plant or animal. She was wearing the traditional toga that all deities wore, though across her chest was a dark cloth, tying off to one side of her hip to trail to the ground. Such a mysterious deity…

What really bothered Meiyo were the traits in her presence…they were so alike that of Hotaru's.

"Meiyo…Tranquility…"

Artemis had spotted them.

Tranquility walked closer to this new goddess, trying to place her.

Apollo stood up, hesitating. Should he leave? He was quite sure, after all, that his sons would not care, nor wish, to see him in the present time, for they probably needed more to adjust to the idea of a powerful father.

"Who is she, Apollo?"

He looked to Tranquility, unsure if he should answer. The Knight looked up: "Who is she?"

"Uh, she's my half sister…"

"Half sister?" Meiyo repeated, coming close as well, though somehow keeping his distance.

"We have a lot of half siblings," chuckled Artemis, looking to the woman who nodded in return.

"Well, with Zeus as your father, I can understand," Tranquility remarked, a drop of sarcasm in his voice, to which, much to his surprise, the three deities gave him horrified looks, ones that told him he had done something not permitted.

"You can't talk about Father that way!" Artemis exclaimed.

"He'll hear you and punish you! Even _I_ can't protect you against his fury!" Apollo said.

"No one can really stand up to him," the unknown goddess said, "especially we, his children."

"Really? But Serenity talks of Zeus like he's nothing all the time."

"Yes, and Hotaru is always telling me stories about his mistakes," added Meiyo to Tranquility's statement.

"My sons, that is because Serenity is _Serenity_!"

"That doesn't make sense, you know."

"Stop being a smart aleck, Tranquility! I mean it! Serenity is more than the girl you perceive her to be."

"Then what about Hotaru? Can she make fun of Zeus just because she is Hotaru?"

"My darling descendant may tease of Zeus because she _is part of Serenity_. If Serenity is allowed to do something, so is Hotaru."

"Descendant?" repeated the two Knights.

"Yes, you sillies. This is Persephone, wife of Hades, God of the Underworld. She also happens to be Hotaru's grandmother many times great," Artemis announced, smiling, mainly, to Meiyo.

"That's why you remind me of her…"

Persephone only smiled.

-X-xx-X-

"Wow, it's really beautiful…"

Saturn looked down to the planet, fascinated with the brilliance of it. Cosmos waited a moment, on in which she scanned the area once more, before, gracefully, gliding down towards the green planet, Saturn following just a few feet back.

"Planet **Lucania**…it's so abundant in nature…" said the youngest as she folded her wings upon standing on firm ground. Cosmos, wings folding back, walked forward, left hand outstretched, as she summoned the Tear.

"We must find **Paestum** quickly if we wish to get back soon."

"What says our Tear?" Saturn questioned, coming near. Cosmos concentrated, the small jewel appearing in the palm of her hand, sending a wave of warmth through her; its greeting.

'Where is it, my _Lacrimula_, your partner? Can you show me the way?'

In answer, the jewel spun slowly, searching to answer the question.

"Ah! It's leading east!"

Cosmos opened her closed eyes, looking to where the shining jewel said was the right direction. Yes, the beam coming from the small item pointed to the east, to **Paestum**…

"Very well, if that is the right direction, then let us go."

"I like this planet…it is so much better than Earth…" sighed Saturn as they began to walk. Cosmos smiled.

"It is only because we do not protect it from her offspring that Earth is as it is. It matters not now, however, for that is not our intent…" Cosmos's face turned hard, cold, as they climbed a small, lush, green hill. "Mankind must save _itself_."

-X-xx-X-

"While the Knights try to regain the ability to talk, dear Sister, why do you not explain the reasons for your appearance?" welcomed Artemis, smiling quite deviously towards the young ones, seeing as how she enjoyed seeing men look like fools.

"I come for strength, Artemis."

Apollo blinked.

"Strength?"

"Yes. After my appearance before the silver light, I saw but dreadfulness and, upon further examination, noticed a strange happening within, forcing heed. Such a thing is not uncommon, I know, for experience brings about this knowledge. To examination it was possible to see neither familiar face nor scent. Not gently does one take to latest…"

"Why, my dear! You speak of famous light! Do not look into things you know will come out. Banish such curiosities. Hotaru would harm another before being harmed herself.

"What?"

"I know what you speak of is true, Brother, but still I hold on to happenings beyond that of experience…" Persephone mourned, hands coming to her chest in a form of prayer, eyes dimming with sadness.

"I don't understand. What do you mean Hotaru will harm someone?"

"It wouldn't be the first time she would have harmed someone, Meiyo, nor will it be the last," Tranquility reminded. Artemis shook her head.

"You're all wrong. Nothing will happen. Serenity won't let anyone get the best of her. You, Tranquility, were only an exception!" said the goddess, pointing to referred knight. Tranquility gave a haughty smirk.

"An exception? Oh, I think not, dear Aunt… I think not…"

"Should you wish to remain in this domain of mine, Sister," Apollo continued, ignoring the rather loud –and quite snide – argument between his sister and son, "you may do so. I would be honored."

Persephone smiled through misty eyes, beauty radiating from her. "Thank you, Brother."

"Why do you not spend time with the Knight your little one has chosen?" suggested Apollo, seeing how his youngest son wanted so to ask a question, but holding back, knowing it best to not agitate the goddess.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Persephone!" huffed Artemis. "The sons of Apollo are no good at all! They ALL have a bad reputation! It's best if you forevermore separate young Hotaru from this one. Should you see Selene, kindly pass on the message; make sure she forbids Serenity from going anywhere _near_ Tranquility! And Serenity _will_ listen, seeing as how she so adores Selene. Just you wait, naughty Knight! Wait until desire vanishes!"

Tranquility took a step back, slightly wary; he could tell Artemis _was not_ joking…

"Ignore your aunt, son. She only is vexed from your good spar," Apollo said, waving his sister off as she growled at him.

"Really, Artemis! When will you learn to stop tossing maledictions?" Persephone smiled.

"You won't take her advice, I presume?" Meiyo asked, softly glaring. Persephone shook her head in a negative manner.

"I will not tell my little one, nor will I spread such a virus. You should go now, young ones. It is not wise for you to leave precious earth unguarded for too long. Young Serenity's defenses will only work so well…"

"Serenity's defenses?" repeated Tranquility, quitting the staring contest Artemis had begun –much to her enjoyment.

"Planet Earth is the star in which the Child of the Stars in currently residing. It is only natural that the Child place means of protection over her home, especially when she is fully versed in what could happen should she not," Apollo explained.

Meiyo looked over to his brother only to be startled. There, hidden from the sights of the deities, sparked a fire, a horrible fire, barely restrained, one he had never before seen in the older youth. Such a flame had not been visible – nor existed as far as he was concerned! – even when the Orichalcos had taken control of the mind.

So where did it come from?

-X-xx-X-

"It's right over there!"

Cosmos looked up from the Tear to see Saturn pointing ahead. Shifting glance once more, she saw, over the horizon, the unmistakable peaks of towers, undoubtedly within the parameters of the city of **Paestum**.

"Should we hurry, I imagine we would arrive at the front entrance within the day," smiled the young warrior. Cosmos nodded in concurrence, continuing on as well as looking down to the jewel in the palm of her hand. Saturn watched with careful eyes as Cosmos passed by, noticing the deep look of concentration.

"Should I carry the jewel now? It appears to drain you of your energy."

"No," came the quick response. "I am capable of handling this."

Saturn gave a sound of worry, unsure if she should call out the symptoms.

Deciding against it, she quickly followed lead, matching the pace Cosmos kept.

-X-xx-X-

"Come closer, Angel Warrior…come closer into my web…"

Cosmos was less than two hours away from the city, three hundred feet from the outskirts of the forest. A scowl marred the face as Saturn came into view.

"This game is only for one…"

-X-xx-X-

"Persephone?"

The goddess smiled, shaking her head.

"Do not mind me, Apollo. I have taken your words to heart." Persephone straightened up, taking a sip of nectar.

"What did you think of the Knights? Do you think they can actually stop the trouble that comes?"

Persephone took another drink, trying to place thought into words.

"I will not say that they are weak, brother," she relented. Apollo beamed at this comment. "However, I will not say they are strong either. Chances of them having an effect on Dimyse are slim, even more so if you tell me this is the extent of their abilities."

Apollo frowned.

"Well, yes, they are not strong like Serenity or Hotaru, but I think they are quite stro-"

"Making excuses, Apollo, however much you want it to, will not aid your sons in the least bit, only hurt them. Should you come clean with them, I am sure they will immerse themselves in training -- Tranquility especially. I sense a strange phenomenon happening within the body of the boy, one that mimics that of a certain black haired boy we know."

"Tranquility? Nah, he's not capable of such things," Apollo said, waving his hand. Persephone frowned, looking to her half-sister.

"Brother, I do think the time is right for you to unveil everything to them," Artemis said, looking serious, though her eyes were downcast.

"I have exposed everything that needs to be exposed, Artemis. What more do you want me to do?" asked the god, leaning into his chair, a relaxed motion.

"Not _everything_, Apollo…"

The god's eyes slinked to a mild glare. "What do you mean, '_everything_'?"

"Maybe you should tell _him_ of his roots as well…I strongly recommend this. With him by their side, we have assurance that Tranquility and Meiyo will achieve the level they so desperately need to ascend to," Artemis answered. Apollo raised a delicate eyebrow, not certain to it was that the two hinted at.

"Oh, Brother! You know very well who we refer to! Surely you see the sense in this. Should the power that runs in his veins, the very same that runs in those other two, be unlocked -and I assure you it will- then the chances of winning go up! Everyone knows that we, gods though we are, are not at all capable of defeating Dimyse!"

"And therein lies the stupidity that Cosmos so mocks," Apollo answered, scowling as his hand automatically reached for the wound just below his heart, one which still healed.

"Can you blame her? She has a point," Artemis said, plucking away a stray strand of hair.

"After all, what kind of gods let a creation overpower them?"

-X-xx-X-

He remained silent throughout the excursion, trying to polish the questions he would ultimately have to share. He contemplated on when he would voice them, trying to remain as blank about it as he could.

"Her defenses are getting weaker," he heard him speak. Nodding in agreement, he pushed his attacker away, smoothly removing his blade from its abdomen and sheathing it into another flesh scabbard.

He swirled around to barely catch another attack, angrily returning it to its owner. With this action came the sight of death.

"Hurry up, Meiyo; I can feel another swarm attacking north of here," Tranquility bid, finishing off the last Youma by severing its cranium. Such chilling action forced Meiyo to stop and watch as the red liquid sprouted free of its encased tunnels – just enough time for a Youma to draw blood.

"Ah!" He swerved and immediately ended another life.

"Finished? Good. Now come on! We need to stop them!" Tranquility ordered, taking off for the next stop. Frowning, Meiyo followed.

-X-xx-X-

"Saturn?"

The young warrior remained still, body in a defensive position.

"I sense the presence of evil…"

Cosmos looked around, her senses spreading over a larger area.

"Are you sure? I sense nothing of such aura…"

"Yes, I am sure. It is not near but it is not far either. I can't pinpoint it but it is ne – AAAHHH!"

"Saturn!"

Cosmos jumped back, barely missing the attack. She looked up upon touching land. Saturn was being dragged into the forest, an unseen force whipping at her body, effectively ripping her uniform. Cosmos immediately followed, trying to catch hold of the girl's hand, but eluding it every time. Throughout the ordeal, the girl screamed in pain, trying to get free.

"It won't let go!" Saturn screamed as the grip on her body tightened and the whippings turned brutal. Cosmos continued running after her, sending attacks to places where she sensed a faint glimmer of negativity.

'Oh, please, help me,' begged Saturn silently, trying to produce a shield around her body. 'I can only take so much more…'

The Child of the Stars dodged an attack, falling to the ground before rapidly getting up once more, following the bloody trail until she came to a stop, deep in the heart of the forest she had only a while ago mused to be beautiful. She though no more like that.

Saturn was held in an invisible grasp, floating above the ground, crimson pooling below her feet in large quantity. She stifled the urge to vomit and carefully walked nearer.

"Saturn…"

"I can't break free!" yelled the girl, trying, hard as she could, to force her way out of her predicament now that she was stable and not being dragged.

"Stay still. I'll get you out. It must be – oof!"

"Sailor Cosmos!"

The ancient warrior struggled to get up, trying to place where the sudden attack that had made her fall to the ground had come from.

"I'm fine, Saturn. Can you detect where the strings that are holding you are coming from?"

"…everywhere…"

"Impossible. I would be caught up in them," Cosmos said, making her way once more to her companion.

"Urgh!"

She was pinned to the trunk of a tree before she could get anywhere close to Saturn.

"Cosmos!"

Cosmos grunted in irritation as she braced herself against the rough bark.

'I can't get close to her…'

"It's coming…" gasped the wounded girl as a slight charge went through her battered body.

She braced herself, placing her staff in a diagonal angle before her, summoning a quick attack to release once the enemy showed itself.

Nothing but the shrill screams of pain pouring from Saturn's mouth came.

She took a step back, momentarily paralyzed, as the brightly illuminated body of Saturn let out sparks.

"_This game is only for one…"_

Cosmos looked around, senses returning.

"Show thyself, coward, and cease my soldier's suffering!"

"_This game is only for one…"_

Cosmos turned away from one side to another, trying, vainly, to determine who it was that caused Saturn to suffer. Anger getting the best of her, she let a wave of power consume the area surrounding them in an attempt to cut off the ties that bound Saturn to the enemy.

"_There is no need for other players…"_

The screams intensified, the wave sent out only working against them. In a desperate attempt, Cosmos grabbed Saturn's hand, pulling her away.

"Stay strong, Hotaru!"

The young girl tried to obey, stifling her screams for a moment before a strong torrent of electricity flowed through her body, causing Cosmos to flinch as it also made its way through her.

"_There is no need for other players…"_

"SHUT UP!"

Silver orbs damaged the area randomly as the panicking soldier noticed her companion slowly and painfully slipping into the adversary's hands.

"Don't go away, Hotaru. Fight it! You need to stay with me!"

'Don't leave me alone…'

"_THIS GAME IS ONLY FOR ONE!"_

Saturn let out a piercing scream, one that forced Cosmos to let go to block off the pain it emitted. As she let go, she noticed the fatal mistake.

"Saturn!"

The girl was enveloped in more electricity. She could only watch in horror as it intensified, the smell of burning flesh invading the air.

"_Unwanted one – leave! For this game…"_

Saturn blinked back tears, reaching out for Cosmos.

"Help me! _Please!_"

Cosmos watched, stunned, as her sole companion was suddenly no more…

"…_is only for one."_

-X-xx-X-

Meiyo flinched.

'Hotaru…'

He looked around, trying to decipher the feeling he felt in his heart.

"Meiyo?" Tranquility ventured from in front.

"I think something happened to Hotaru…"

"To Hotaru?"

Meiyo nodded, the feeling growing strong.

"Nothing's wrong with her. Remember what they said? She wouldn't be hurt as long as she is with Cosmos," assured the older Knight.

"I don't know…I don't believe it as easily as you do…"

"Cosmos will protect her," Tranquility said, a bit more forcibly.

"Maybe we should-"

A scream cut him off, one that he knew very well.

"Saturn!"

Tranquility blinked and cursed as Meiyo quickly vanished.

"Wait for me!"

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X

End Discovery Minor Arc

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X

Hajimemashite, minna-sama! I hope this chapter was long enough for you; also, that it was up to expectations. It took a while, but it is finally typed out and ready to be criticized. As some might noticed, I held off ending this Minor Arc even though it was ready to end last chapter. Well, that's because I ended up putting a big hint to the plot in this story – a Discovery, if you will and the whole point of the last Minor Arc was to make these little discoveries. So, that is how this chapter was put into the D.M.A. instead of the following M.A. (Smile) I hope this was good enough to last a while, for I am still not done typing up the next chapter; I will try to make more room for it, though, so please, do not give up on this story!

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars…_

Youko

Next update will be announced via E-mail. Non-members, you can leave your email address if you wish.


	58. Continue On

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 57

Continue on…

Enjoy!

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X

Begin Paestum Minor Arc

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X

X-xx-X

Alone…

'Saturn…'

Her hands shook as she tried to grasp what had transpired.

She was alone…

"Saturn…"

Her only companion was gone…

"Saturn!"

X-x

"She just needs rest, Yugi. She was hit hard with an attack."

Yugi nodded, though the worried look on his face did not vanish. Yami stood nearby, talking to their father.

Yugi gently took hold of Hotaru's hand, holding it against his lips. He cast a worried look to her, trying to understand why she had arrived so badly injured just the night before…

He had found her, battered and bloody, on the shore of a river, flinching every so often. It was with great caution that he had taken her into his arms. She had de-transformed on the way to _Astrum_. Once there, Apollo, Artemis, and Persephone, after pounding questions into them and mourning for the girl, quickly summoned a healing spell.

"My poor child!" sobbed Persephone, seated on the opposite side of the bed in which Hotaru was laid.

"I don't understand how this could have happened," Artemis murmured, shaking her head.

"You lied…"

Yami turned, looking to his younger brother. Yugi's face was cast down, looking towards Hotaru's face, eyes hidden by locks of hair.

"Atsuy…" Apollo sighed.

"You said she'd be fine with her…with Cosmos…"

Artemis frowned. "She should have been fine…I don't understand how she could have been harmed…Serenity so guards her friend…"

"You're a liar, Artemis…"

"Yugi," Yami warned.

"You're a liar! Just like Apollo!" yelled the young youth, glaring hatefully to his family. "You're all liars! Because of you, Hotaru is hurt! Why didn't you stop her from going with Serenity!"

"You don't know that, Yugi! Something must have happened," Yami rebutted, trying to remain calm.

"No, she still should have been taking care of her…you lied...she shouldn't have gone…Serenity is bad…She is not good…she is not good…she is bad…she let her own friend get hurt! She's no friend!"

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"ATEMU!"

"She's a liar…nothing but a liar!" continued screaming Yugi. Yami growled, trying to break free from his father's firm hold on him.

"Let me go! She's not a liar! She's not!"

"Your brother is just suffering from the shock of seeing Hotaru hurt," Artemis soothed. "Let him speak if it will help him."

"No, no, Serenity is dangerous. No one is safe around her. She must be taken away from society…we need to protect everyone from her…Yes, you need to stop being around her too, Yami. It's for your own good," smiled Yugi.

"If you do that, Yugi, I will forget myself and that you are my brother. I swear by Ra that I will-"

"Atemu! That is no way to talk to your brother!" scolded Apollo, struggling to keep Yami, livid with rage, under his control in order to ensure Yugi's safety.

"You'll thank me for it, Yami. She's a bad influence…yes, Serenity is a bad person. She deserves to be alone."

Yami yelled as he lunged towards Yugi, intent on harming him.

"Stop!"

He was pinned to the ground, rather painfully, by Apollo. Artemis looked to her half-sister, slightly stunned. The goddess, weeping over her descendant, had stood, glaring at both youths, eyes still seeping the clear liquid.

"Stop. You are getting ahead of yourselves. You, child," she said, motioning to Yugi, "do not know of what happened. Little Hotaru has already relayed the information to me. You are wrong in judging young Serenity."

"How am I wrong? Did she not fail to protect Hotaru?"

"It was not her fault!"

"So, she did!"

"…Yugi…"

Each pair of eyes turned to the bed from where the weak voice had come from.

"Hotaru?" Yugi ventured, grasping her hand tighter. The girl groaned before opening her eyes, her breathing a bit rushed.

"…Don't judge…Serenity like that…"

"What happened?"

Hotaru turned her head to the left, to where Persephone was.

"Grandmother…"

"I am here, child. Do not stress yourself, for healing you are still undergoing. It is only mere minutes that hinder you from speaking to him. Rest for now…" shushed the goddess. Hotaru groaned in response, closing her eyes.

X-x

She fell once more, injuring her knee, drawing blood.

"Saturn…"

Incoherent sounds left her mouth as she, shaking all the while, forced herself to stand, legs barely sustaining her light weight. Whimpers and little gasps left her as she continued walking, trying to find a way out of the dark forest. Daylight had set and it appeared that the planet held no body to call a moon. She was, it seemed, completely alone in utter darkness.

"Saturn…"

She stopped, leaning against the rough bark of a tree, ignoring the painful scratches it produced, trying to control her panicked body.

"I…I…"

She could see her breath as she continued shivering, from the cold or her shock, she did not know. Trembling, she pushed herself on, trying to regain some composure.

"I…am fine…"

"_Help me! Please!"_

"No…" A quiet sob escaped her as she recalled Saturn's frightened face.

"I couldn't…I couldn't…"

Rustling leaves marked the passage of various other beings circling around her, faintly glowing eyes disappeared shortly after being seen, ambience changing every so often – all these served only to mount her growing paranoia.

"Do you need help?"

A wild shriek left her mouth as pressure was applied to her shoulder. Still screaming, she shoved the being away, sending an attack for assurance, and took off running.

"Saturn! Come back!"

"Wait!"

Liquid poured down from the black heavens, effectively mixing with those produced by silver.

X-x

"It was unexpected…It didn't occur to me that the attacker would make so bold a move…"

Hotaru sighed, rubbing her arms. Yugi was once more by her side, Persephone sitting serenely by the foot of the bed. Artemis had left, gone to search for the 'silver light'. Her brother stood a bit farther back, Yami leaning against a pillar, looking away from the scene.

"Serenity didn't sense it all?"

"No, only I did. It was so dim, though, so close to death…maybe that is why I could sense it…" she answered Persephone, biting her bottom lip.

"It may be that, child."

"Whatever or whomever was attacking you was clear in one thing," Apollo spoke.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "Do you know why they were attacked?"

"Maybe…Persephone, you can open portals right?" The goddess gave a nod. "Can you open one leading to the place where Serenity is now?"

The goddess stood, fixing her toga. She closed her eyes; bring both palms to face each other just above her chest. A small, black sphere formed in the open space, growing as it left the confines and set itself in front of its mother. Yami turned to face the phenomenon, not at all like the way he and Meiyo practiced.

Persephone frowned, the large oval stopping its growth. Hotaru let out a gasp.

"Hotaru…"

No sooner had the name left Yugi's mouth, Persephone let out a small yelp, body flailing back to collide with a pillar, the resonating impact quite loud.

"Persephone!"

Apollo rushed to help her up. Hotaru glanced to the god, expression on the verge of horror.

"Are you ok, Sister?"

"I'm fine. This is a rather bad occurrence, however…"

"By that, what do you mean?" Yami now asked, sensing a sort of predicament coming he would not like. "Why couldn't you complete the portal?"

"She was stopped…" Yugi looked to the pale girl who clutched the sheets tight in her hands.

"Stopped?"

"A strong force pushed me away. I couldn't finish it…"

"Can you try once more?"

"Don't bother, grandmother. You will only hurt yourself."

"We need to get contact with Serenity, Hotaru. We need to figure out what force is behind the attack."

"Apollo, I cannot. I'm afraid I can sense the planet in which Serenity is no more. It has vanished from my view…"

X-x

She fell to the ground, cold, fresh mud enveloping her lithe frame already covered in dirt.

'Where am I…?'

She tried to get up, falling miserably to the ground, spent. Panting, she decided against getting up once more, more content with merely resting where she was. Her eyes closed for a moment only to snap open, for underneath her eyelids, in vivid detail, she saw, horror inscribed on it, Saturn's alabaster face, calling for help, help that had never been given.

"I'm sorry…"

Her eyes once more closed, this time, remaining so…

X-x

"You must come quickly!"

"Why, Artemis! Whatever is the matter? Why do you rush so? Did you finally defeat Apollo in archery?" asked the older goddess cheerfully as she continued knitting. Artemis shook her head roughly, dashing into the house, disregarding all the rules that had been established long before even she was born. Taking hold of the older one's wrists, she pulled hard, trying to force her senior to go with her, to where the power the person had was so strongly needed.

"You must come with me now! It concerns Hotaru and Serenity!"

X-x

"_There comes a time…"_

Softly, gently, petals of an unknown flower, dancing through the light breeze, letting off a scent of sweet nothing, came to the clearing where, much to their surprise, rested a body, enclosed by a rain of silver. Curiosity is a strong mistress, indeed.

Continuing on their complex dance where the steps were known to them and only them, they drifted near the compelling body, tenderly brushing against the exposed flesh of a pale cheek. Such an action, no matter how tenderly done, brought about a light stir in the body, which, they noticed, belonged to a young girl, one of unsurpassable beauty.

"Yami…"

With unrestrained glee, they once more, teasingly, brushed along that same plain, trying, maliciously, to draw another soft murmur from the girl, wanting to see just what she would do.

A small groan, barely heard, rose from her, one that signaled compunction. Laughing, they danced around her, basking in the light, warm rays of a star that gave life to the small, but comfortable planet. Round and round they went, a whirlwind of beauty, encircling one that embodied it, the feeling antithesis to hers.

With great effort, the lashes covering silver-blue eyes fluttered open to see small, green blades reaching for their meal. She remained as she was, fascinated with nothing, blank of everything.

"_Help me! Please!"_

She shot up to a sitting position, breathing rapid, shallow. Her abrupt action had not alarmed the petals that still danced merrily. She noticed them not long after, tilting her head to them, eyes filled with wonder, from curiosity or fear, they did not care, for who paid attention when being admired to such trivial things? One danced near her, floating above the outstretched palm she extended, a sign she was unsure of how to react.

"Lovely, aren't you?" she whispered. Around her, the petals danced wildly, pleased with the compliment. She let out a grim smile.

"You have never seen the real world…the real ways of life…"

This might have puzzled the petals, for all she knew, but Serenity was not waiting for them to respond, for how could they, they being just petals. Eyes half-lidded, she slowly stood, a small, resigned sigh escaping her lips as she searched the perimeter that surrounded her.

Nothing

She was alone.

Alone with only a whirlwind of petals that seemed to follow her, like it or not, to keep her company.

Alone…

The word made her shiver.

'Saturn…'

A sudden spasm took hold of her that tremendously lowered her defenses.

'No, I mustn't behave this way…I am strong…I am strong…strong…'

Pulling herself together, she rid herself of fears and tried to find a living aura. Her search led her away from her safe spot, through winding trails that, she thought, seemed to take her back to where she had begun. Beads began to show on her forehead when she finally came to the edge of the thick forest. She rested against a tree before shifting her eyes to the sight below her.

Roofs were neatly lined up, various people mingling in the rough streets, children running around, smiles on their faces as they played, yells of merchants trying to sell their items reached her ears as did the happy buzz of a city fully awake. A group of children came near to where she stood, only to be stopped by the scolding note of an older woman who immediately took hold of a child's hand, threatening to do them harm if she ever caught them near the forest again. One of the children, however, would not obey her bidding, causing the woman to go back and take hold of his ear.

"Did you not listen, boy? You are not allowed anywhere near the Forest!"

"But, _Okaa-san_! There's a _Innupta_! Look! There she is! And she just came out of the Forest!"

"Don't joke about such things, child!" reprimanded the old woman, throwing a glance to where the boy pointed. "If _Cor Cordis_ catches you, he'll-"

Serenity watched as the woman stopped short, eyes growing wide, fix on the boy's ear relaxing - all caused at the sight of her. Serenity smiled mildly.

'What strange people…'

X-x

They could sense it. No, he did not act out physically, but they could tell. Creeping, treacherous, cold, the aura enveloped the room, causing more than just one shiver to come from the nervous inhabitants. Meiyo took a glance to his brother, the one who was causing the change in the ambience.

"Tranquility, you ok?"

The youth returned the glance, smiling, but eyes dangerous: "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look a bit aggravated…"

Tranquility chuckled, though it brought more cold than warmth.

"I'm sure we will be able to get to Serenity soon, Atemu," Apollo assured, assuming that Tranquility was acting up due to the lack of news from the girl. The knight nodded, becoming silent, scowling, once more looking to a place in the wall he had so become fascinated with.

"Apollo, what are we waiting for?" Hotaru ventured to ask, wanting to change the subject.

"I don't know, 'Taru. We might be waiting for Artemis to come back. I'm sure she's going to bring someone that can help."

"Who?" Tranquility demanded suddenly. Apollo let out a weak chuckle.

"Why, the person who knows Serenity the best out of anyone here!"

"You're not answering the question…" Tranquility took a menacing step forward, a hand coming to rest on the blade he had suddenly grown fond of.

"My, isn't someone overprotective?"

"Artemis!" Persephone cried, happy to have someone interrupt the impending danger. The newly arrived goddess smiled, glancing around, looking at each face.

"Well? Did you bring someone who can help?" Tranquility barked.

"Now, really, Apollo! You must do something about his attitude!"

Meiyo perked up, unfamiliar with the voice that wafted in. Apollo let out a laugh.

"This cannot be! You did not really have-? Artemis, tell me you didn't-!" Artemis smirked.

"Of course I did! She was the only one I figured would be able to help."

"Who?" asked Meiyo. As he spoke, the sense of style drifted in, a warm, yet cool slight breeze accompanying it, one that vaguely resembled…

"Serenity…" Tranquility eagerly looked to where it came from.

"No, I' m afraid you're wrong, young Knight," laughed the voice as its owner came into view.

Hotaru let out a squeal: "Selene!"

Elegant, beautiful, refined, the famed Goddess of the Moon walked in. Tranquility took a step back, looking the new goddess over.

Yes, this really was a predecessor of his little princess…Everything about Selene screamed out sophistication. Her ectomorphic build, quite nicely proportioned, was clothed by a silk, glittering silver toga. Around her flat tummy was a dark silver cloth wound around her, in the middle a crescent shaped moon. Her feet were enclosed in high-heeled shoes with straps that tied up to her knees, quite different from the normal shoe-wear that all other goddesses wore. Her eyes were narrow, a dark silver color, framed by bountiful lashes and shimmering eye shadow, a favorite among her group. Her lips, turned up into a pleasant smile, were pale red. Her hair, white and ample, was, surprisingly, cut to the middle of her back, a few locks invading the plain that was her face.

"Selene…"

She gave a little laugh, having already noticed the look Tranquility gave her.

"Selene!" Hotaru cried once more, dashing to hug the goddess. Selene returned it, nodding to an appalled Apollo.

"What's wrong, Apollo, dear? Are you not going to greet me?" asked she as Persephone came to give her a peck on the cheek, a greeting gesture. Meiyo glanced back and forth between the two, trying to understand.

"Father, why are you so confused?" he finally asked. Apollo jerked away from his stupor, clearing his throat, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Hush, Atsuy. Selene, it is more than an honor to have you here," bowed the god. Selene smiled.

"Thank you, Apollo, but I must know: what is the reason for bringing me here?"

"Were you busy, Selene?" asked Persephone.

"I was just knitting something for my dear granddaughter." It was then she noticed the young soldier. "Hotaru, why are you not with her? Little Serenity specifically told me you would be accompanying her to the new destination."

The smile that had framed her face quickly dropped as she recalled the incidents. Hesitating, she turned to her ancestor, asking for courage to continue on in telling Selene the horrible truth.

"Why do you remain silent?"

Tranquility slowly lowered his gaze, unable to look at the one who highly resembled her.

"There has been a turn for the worse…"

Selene tilted her head, still smiling: "A turn for the worse?"

"It's about Serenity," Artemis spoke up. "She's in trouble with no hope of getting help."

X-x

"Did you hear? From the Forest, in the east, there came out someone!"

"Save your jokes for the children."

"No! 'Tis true enough! The Forest has let out a young _Innupta_!"

"Have you seen her?"

"Why do you think I'm rushing towards the place? Young Stan was the one who first saw her. Come! Let's see this maiden!"

"Do you believe this? They actually take to heart the words of a mere child," laughed a young man.

"You don't, Seth?" asked the inn keeper as he neatly clean a glass of a spot of residue only he could see. Seth, the young man was called, looked to him, smirking.

"Of course I don't believe it. It's bull and you know it."

"Really, Seth? I remember the time when you were also one of those that believed that stuff…"

"That was a long time, old man," Seth smiled, taking a swig of his mug. "I'm older now."

"Oh, yes, now that you're nineteen you don't have time for myths, do you?"

"Nope. It's all just crap, anyways."

"Seth! What are you doing!"

He choked on his drink as the fuming girl came up to him.

"Star! What are you doing here?" he asked, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

"I'm here to get you! Come on! Didn't you hear? Someone came out of the Forest!"

"Aw, Star! Don't tell me you believe that too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" yelled Star.

"It's just a lie! All of it is a lie!"

"You asshole! It is _not_ a lie!"

"A kid saw it! You're gonna believe some twerp!"

"Stan wouldn't lie about something like this, and neither would _Okaa-san_!"

"The old cow saw it too?"

"SHE IS NOT AN OLD COW!"

"Ah, here it goes," sighed the man.

"Stay out of this, Gary!" Star ordered. Gary chuckled, enjoying watching the siblings fight.

"Look! Look! Here she comes! Here she comes!"

The three looked out the window, out into the street from where the loud shouts came from. Massive crowds were beginning to appear, each trying to peer at something in the center.

"Can we go up to your balcony, Gary?" asked Star eagerly, pulling her reluctant brother along.

"Sure, I'll come with you."

X-x

She walked down the hill carefully so as the people could see she would do no harm. Around her, the petals still danced, causing the people to wonder if she was something unnatural. Slowly, she reached the flat land, smiling to the children as they continued to stare at her in awe.

"_Kirei_…" she heard one girl whisper.

'Ah, so you speak that language…'

"Come no further! Stay back, demon!" cried the old woman, pulling the children close around her, trying to be brave when Cosmos could see she was shaking with fear.

"Demon? Well, it's the first time I've been called that, but it has been a while since it was uttered by someone with a pure heart like yours," Cosmos spoke softly.

"Stay back!"

"Worry not, please, for I intend no harm. I only wish to know, please tell me, if this town, this city, is by any chance named _Paestum_."

"How did you know?" gasped a young one.

"Don't tell her anything!" hushed the old woman.

"So, I have arrived…" sighed the warrior as she looked around, noticing the sweet scent of roses, the object that brought much fame to the city.

"Who are you, _Innupta_? What is it that you want?" asked the old woman, backing away slowly.

"Who am I? I am Sailor Cosmos, and I am here on a mission."

X-x

Selene laughed, hugging her stomach, tears actually pouring forth.

The other stared at her, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, Artemis! You are truly too funny!" gasped the goddess between laughs. "Really, my granddaughter, beyond the aid of help? That is too much!" She broke out into another fit of laughter.

"Selene, with all due respect, this is no time for you to laugh like so," Persephone said weakly. This only forced the Moon goddess to laugh harder.

"This is beyond our hands," Apollo decided. "I'm calling Helios." Tranquility watched as his father dissolved and left them alone. He turned his attention to Selene once more, shocking himself as he thought he saw Serenity laughing herself silly and not Selene. He shook his head; Serenity was getting better, but that was still far off.

"This is unreal. I never thought the ancestor of Serenity could be this way," Meiyo declared. Hotaru gave him a small smile.

"I can see from where you got that thought, but you're right. I've never seen her this way, not even when Serenity launched a cake at Zeus that other time. She didn't laugh near as much as she is now."

"Do I want to know why she would throw a cake to Zeus?"

"You mightn't, but Tranquility probably does."

"Selene, please, this is enough. We do not joke. Serenity really is in danger!" Artemis cried, trying to control her senior.

"There you go again! Stop being so funny, Artemis!"

"She's not being funny! She's serious!" Tranquility yelled. Selene managed to throw him a glare, though it looked awkward. "I didn't realize you stood up to your superiors."

"Selene? What's wrong with you?"

They turned to see a tall, well-built, bronze man clothed in a golden-yellow toga with golden locks cut short and orange eyes slightly widened in surprise as they noticed the laughing goddess.

"Oh, Helios! It's too funny!" cried she, going over to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"What's gotten into you, Sister? Stop this, now!" Helios ordered. Selene ignored him.

"Listen, listen! Artemis told me this really funny joke!"

"For the love of-! It is not a joke!"

"What's going on here? Why are you all gathered here for?" Helios asked, eyes glancing about the place. Apollo quickly filled him in, leaving nothing out while Selene continued to laugh.

"See?" she asked after it was done. "Isn't it funny? They actually think she's in danger!"

"Can't you do anything to calm her down and make her understand that this is serious?" Artemis asked, her temper beginning to get the better of her. Helios sighed, grasping his sister tighter.

"She does understand, Artemis, do not think she does not."

"You must be wrong, Helios!" Hotaru cried. "If Selene knows, then why is she like this? She loves my Hime the most!"

"Don't you see, little one? It's because of that."

"Explain, please," Meiyo asked. Helios looked won to his laughing sister once more.

"It's more than she can take. Ever since Serenity began this latest mission, Selene has been on her guard, trying to make sure nothing happens to the one she loves so. It's taken a toll on her. Do you know how many times a day she asked me if Serenity would be all right? Do you have an idea of how panicked she was whenever Serenity fought Pyro? When she fought Ace? Can you imagine the horrible thoughts that passed through her head as she saw Serenity get hurt over and over? She's done…Selene is broken…"

X-x

One of the children had escaped the old woman's hold earlier on. Now, he came back, behind him many others, each hurrying. They stopped a little ways off, looking up to her, murmuring with each other.

"She's the Savior!"

"I don't believe it! She's really it!"

Cosmos allowed the people to talk for a moment longer; then she got tired of it.

"Please, calm down. I am here for one thing only."

"Come into the city!" one cried. The others agreed and immediately asked her to stay a while, to come into their city, to take a stay. She hesitated, but the people were insistent. A swift rush of pain jolted through her as she took another step.

'Maybe I should rest a bit…'

She bit back the pain and made her way into town, liking the way the people parted the way for her, never coming too close, respecting her, watching her from afar. As she continued her steady march to the center of the city, she noticed various other watching from balconies. It was not the first time she had been watched this way, so she paid it no mind.

"Oh, she's beautiful…"

"Yes, but…there is sadness in her eyes…"

Her head turned sharply, trying to see from where the comments came from.

"I'm surprised you noticed, Seth, but you're right. There is a sense of longing in her…oh! This gives me a new idea for a song! Ooh, I have it in my head! Where's paper when you need it!"

"There…"

Three of them, standing on a balcony, directly in front of her, two men, one girl. They must have noticed her watching, for they stiffened up, becoming silent. She changed her path and went directly underneath them, arching her head back to see them, taking in their appearances.

The oldest male she deemed to be at least forty appeared to be gruff; his face scarred and head bald. He had gray eyes, wore blue jeans, a white shirt and an apron, his stance was protective. He was, she calculated, at least eight inches taller than her. 'Great, tall men…'

The younger male was shorter, only three inches taller than her, she guessed. 'Two less than Yami…' She noticed he was still staring at her, dark-blue eyes framed by two orange bangs, separate from his nave-blue hair cut short; on his left earlobe hung a black earring. He wore black jeans and a black sleeveless top, enhancing his good looks and toned body. His gaze was familiar; it made her heart leap.

Tearing her eyes away from the youth, she looked to the girl. She was petite, thought still taller than her. She shared the same eyes and hair as the young man, signaling they were siblings. Her hair was long, held back in a half ponytail, a few streamers coming free to frame her face. She was slightly muscular, but the white summer dress she wore made her feminine all the more.

"Are you going to just stare at us or say something?" the young man suddenly asked, smirking. Cosmos pulled in her scowl, knowing that was what he wanted to see. Instead, she opted to open the door and stepped in.

X-x

"What are we going to do?"

Hotaru watched as her ancestor and Artemis sunk to the floor, defeat on their faces.

"If Selene can no longer help…if she has finally passed her breaking point, what can we do? Who will help us?" cried Persephone, face hidden in her hands, her long black hair protecting her from the outside world.

"We mustn't give up. Surely there is help we are not thinking of," Hotaru said, trying to hold the elusive Hope.

"There is no one left, Hotaru," Artemis answered. "There is no one left…"

Tranquility looked away, trying to control the rage that wanted to consume him. He had to be calm, had to be strong. He chanced a glance to Selene. She was quiet now, had been for the last six hours. She was staring into space, smiling every so often.

"There is nothing we can do for her?" he asked. Helios shook his head.

"It's up to her to come back to reality. She's not sane at the moment. Then again, I never really thought she was." The little remark earned him a punch in the abdomen.

"Not funny, Brother," Selene mumbled, her eyes clearing a bit.

"Feeling better?"

"About?"

"Your granddaughter is trapped on a planet where no one can seem to get into."

Selene shed a tear…and then another…and another…

"Serenity…"

"We can't ask Father, he'll only laugh at us," Apollo said, trying to recall anyone with the power to travel to different areas of the Multi-Universe.

"No, everyone else is still hesitant to help us. This is something we must solve ourselves," Selene sniffed.

"How do you feel, Selene?" Persephone asked tenderly, wiping away her own tears and rising from the floor.

"I need to help my granddaughter…I cannot run away from it…" Selene scoffed slightly. "Even when I run she comes after me, smiling and bidding me to get up and try…no, I cannot ignore this, no matter how much I want to."

"Who comes after you?" Tranquility asked.

"Why, Serenity, of course. She always did hate it when I refused to stand up to face a problem."

The Knight said no more, lost in his thoughts.

"We need to plan this out. All right, let's review what we have," Artemis said, feeling once more confident. Selene nodded, taking away the marks of tears from her face as she prepared herself to help.

X-x

"Hello…"

She stood in the doorway, wondering what made her come up to the balcony, why she wanted to make a scene.

'Oh, that's right…these three managed to see into me…'

The girl had spoken to her, she noticed. The young man leaned against the railing of the balcony, briefly looking her over.

"You look familiar," he finally said.

"She should look familiar, Seth," the man said in a low tone. "That is Sailor Cosmos, the reason we are still living."

"Get real! That was centuries ago!"

"Seth! You idiot! Don't you pay attention in class? She doesn't age!"

"Star's right, Seth. Sailor Cosmos is ageless and extremely powerful. Do not make her angry like you do your neighbors."

"Huh…" Seth once more looked her over. "And she came out of the Forest?"

"Why such reverence for a forest?" Cosmos finally asked. The girl, Star, gave a little jump.

"I'm sorry; I suppose we should introduce ourselves first, no? My name is Star Noeyt. This is my brother, Seth Noeyt. We're twins. This lug of a man is Gary. He's the nicest guy you'll ever meet!"

"Nice to meet you, Highness," Gary bowed.

"Star forgot to mention I'm the oldest. Welcome to Paestum, the City of Roses," Seth greeted, making a bow as well. Cosmos closed her eyes, letting a small chuckle escape her.

"I am Sailor Cosmos. But…" She de-transformed, relishing the feel of comfort as her body became clothed in a light pink dress, her feet enclosed in small brown boots. Her hair flowed around her, free from its restrains.

"I am called Serenity when I am not in uniform. It is a pleasure to be in your city."

Star smiled: "I hope it is to your liking. Won't you come with us? I'm sure Father would like to meet with you."

"Their father is the leader of the city, _Cor Cordis_," Gary informed. Serenity tilted her head.

"Why would he be the named 'the heart' of the city?"

"Father's ancestors founded this city a long time ago and ever since then made sure the city was wealthy and safe for its citizens. They came to care so much for it, people began calling the leader of the Noeyt Family _Cor Cordis_, the heart," Seth answered, shrugging.

"When can I meet _Cor Cordis_?"

"We'll take you to him now," Star said. "He's free for the moment, but we must hurry! He has a meeting soon."

X-x

"There is nothing we can do but wait."

His heart dropped. Three hours of talking to reach such a verdict…

"That can't be the only answer," he tried. "We must be missing something.'

"I'm sorry, Atemu, but that is all we can do. I'm sorry." He looked up to the face of his father, letting the words sink in.

"You want me to leave her alone?"

"It's not hard for us either, Tranquility. Don't think you're the only one who is suffering," Hotaru spoke. He bit back a retort, knowing she was right. Still, he turned and punched the pillar.

"Damn…" Another punch.

Selene stood up to try and console him. "Tranquility…"

"Damn." The pillar began to let out dust.

Meiyo noticed the feeling coming on and sent a look towards Apollo.

"Damn!" Cracks began to form, making a thin spider web all around.

"Atemu, it's not going to he-"

"DAMN IT!"

The pillar crumbled.

He went with it.

Around him, his friends remained stupefied, unsure of what words to use to console him.

"Tranquility…" Selene finally ventured. The Knight made no move to indicate he was listening. She took another step until she was by him, Apollo on the opposite side.

"Son, listen to us."

"I don't want to listen. Let me be," said he through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure it feels nice to be angry right now, but you must ask yourself: is this really helping Serenity?" Selene continued.

"I'd be of better help if I had gone with her."

"But you didn't and you're here with us," Apollo added. Tranquility scowled.

"I was right there…I should have kept a better watch on her…how could I be so stupid!" He growled and tugged at his hair, utterly angry. Apollo carefully tried to stop the pulling.

"Atemu, you must stop. This is not just about you. How do you think Hotaru feels? It is her duty to protect Serenity and look where she is now. Selene, the reason Serenity exists in the first place, is unable to help the granddaughter she sees as her own daughter, the one she cares most about. What do you think of her? She's combated her feelings of giving up, why don't you? You're not the only one suffering, Atemu! You must understand that."

"I know…I know…"

"Come now!" Selene barked, flipping her hair back. "You cannot be the same young man that my little Serenity fell for! He was much stronger, much more resistant to her little tricks. Are you really him?"

"I might be…"

"No, not might be, you _are_! So get your act together and start acting like it! Imagine what Serenity might think to see you this way!" scolded the goddess. This earned a laugh from Tranquility.

"She'd say this was why she gave up emotions in the first place: they make you forget duty."

"That's right. She'd be making fun of you," Meiyo smiled.

"She wouldn't be making fun of you as much as insulting," Hotaru said, finger on her chin.

"You're pushing it," warned the older Knight as he stood.

"If it makes you stop being a sentimental fool, it is worth pushing it," Artemis chuckled.

"All right, I get it already," scowled Tranquility, though there was laughter in his eyes. "Let's go home and wait."

X-x

The girl was quite a talker, Serenity noticed. 'Just like a certain Love Goddess…'

"…Papa did fix. Oh, I'm sure he'll even let you stay in our house!"

"Such hospitality is not needed," Serenity answered, already having decided to just make her own home. Star shook her head.

"We insist! It's not everyday a being like you comes to us. You must allow us to show you how much we appreciate all of the things you had to go through just so we could continue on living without fear of darkness."

"Was it hard?" blurted out Seth, breaking his long silence.

"Pardon?"

"Fighting with Chaos, was it hard?" he repeated. Star gave a look of horror.

"Seth! How dare you!"

"I just want to know. I won't revere someone who just faked her fight."

"Faked?" Serenity repeated, demeanor more than cold. Seth remained indifferent, waiting for her response. He did not expect the action she took.

"Do you think I _faked_ the death of my friends?" Serenity asked, pushing him against the side of a store. "Do you suggest I _wanted_ them to die? Do you think I _liked_ watching them give their lives up? Are you suggesting that!"

Seth looked to her, seeing the cold anger in her eyes, the tears forming behind it but not falling, feeling the shaking of her hands on his chest as she gripped his shirt in a rigid grip. On instinct, he reached for her hand, gripping it in his own tight hold, surprising her.

"I'm sorry."

She scowled, letting go of his shirt in hopes that he would let go of her. He didn't.

"Seth, what re you doing!" panicked Star, noticing the look Serenity had. "Let go of her!"

Smirking, he did, continuing on ahead of them. Star chuckled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Lady Serenity. _Nii-chan_ isn't always like this."

Serenity straightened out her dress, her eyes falling on her right hand, the hand Seth had grasped. Swift, sweet heat rose in her, making her pale face turn a light rose. Just as suddenly, Guilt overtook her.

"Damn it."

"Are you ok?"

She turned to Star, then looked away. "I'm fine. Just a bit out of my mind."

X-x

"Where have you guys been?"

"Tanya, hey," greeted Yugi. The brunette looked to the group, a bit confused.

"What's wrong with you? You look sad, and Yami! What's with the scare face?"

"Oh! I know that face!" chimed Talon as he came into view. Yami raised an eyebrow, trying to erase the dark scowl on his face as they entered the castle.

"Oh, really? And what does this face mean?"

"Something went wrong with Serenity!" grinned the youth. "So, what happened this time? Did you try to do something and she pushed you away? Hey, speaking of, where is the little lady?"

"We just saw her off," Hotaru spoke up. "She had to leave on a trip for Italy. She'll be back soon, though."

"Italy? What does she need to do in Italy?" Tanya asked as she followed them into a sitting room.

"What she always does: runs off to piss Yami off!" Talon joked. Yami couldn't help the laughter that came from him; Talon knew how to make him feel better, even when he didn't know it.

"Yes, and it's working pretty well."

"Aw, don't make such a big deal, Yami. You have to remember that her type don't exactly like it when a guy mopes after them. Relax and wait until she decides to show up and then give her a piece of your mind."

"Maybe you're right, Talon. Could we get some food in here? I'm starving!"

"Wait a while, Yugi," Hotaru smiled. "I don't think the household knows we're here yet." No sooner had the words left her mouth that an out-of-breath, well-dressed man flung open the doors.

"Where is she!" cried Maximilian.

X-x

"Come in, I'm sure Papa is in his library," Star beckoned. Serenity followed after, entering the large, cream mansion with the colorful arrays of rose beds around it.

"As you can see, the _Rosa_ is very important for us living in Paestum. It is a signal of beauty, of elegance, of strength. We cherish it as we would a new born infant."

"Yes, I can see that. Tell me, Star; is there anyone here that might know about old artifacts?"

"Oh, yes; Papa one of them. He likes to read about the various sacred items that are resting here in this very city. For instance, did you know that the bracelet belonging to the famed Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite, is held in the museum just a few minutes away from here?"

"No, I did not. I never expected Aunt Aphrodite to leave such an item in the hands of mortals. She was always fickle about that," Serenity answered, smelling a blue rose, a rarity she had never seen before. Star gave a little smile.

"That's right; you're related to all of the gods. It must be nice…" Here, Serenity gave a chilling smile.

"It is, if one enjoys being mocked by family…"

"Hmm?"

"This home is beautifully decorated; it is very comfortable. Who was in charge of decorating it?"

"My Mama," Star answered, a light coming into her eyes. "Mama picked everything with the help of my Grandmamma, my _Nonna_. Before that, _Nonna_ picked everything out with _her_ Mama-in-law and so on. It's a tradition that has been going on since the city was established and my ancestor began to plant his roses. When _Nii-chan_ gets married, his wife will do the same."

"It sounds exciting, but what of you?"

"Hmm? Me? Oh, I'll do that when I get married and go into another house. That's the tradition. Ever since the beginning, the Noeyt Family has always had a son born first that married a girl from another house, regardless of rank. The only thing that matters in our family is true love."

"Yours is a lucky one, then," Serenity commented. "Not every family deems that important."

"Yes, I know. So many of my friends have told me of such stories…"

"What are you yapping about now, Star?" The young women turned to see Seth coming down the grand staircase, a lady behind him.

"Ah, is this our guest?" asked she. Serenity inclined her head.

"I am sorry to be of disturbance, Lady Noeyt." The woman, appearing to be in her early forties, had short blue hair and eyes, the same color as the siblings. Star had received her mother's looks.

"Oh, nonsense! It us only the least we can do to offer you a place to stay. After all you have done, there is much to be repaid, no? I am Nina Noeyt, mother to these two kids here. Oh, but I can't call them kids now, can I? No, since they just turned nineteen but a few months back."

"Mom!" giggled Star as she rolled her eyes. Nina smiled back, ignoring the scowl Seth sent her.

"Please, let me show you to your room. I understand you wish to see my husband, but he's a bit busy at the moment and will be held up for a moment more. I assure you he will be with you soon."

"I have time to spare."

"Of course," smiled Nina. "Come this way."

Looking to Star briefly, Serenity followed after the woman up the stairs, glancing about as she went, admiring the beauty the house seemed to boast.

"I like the choice of decoration," she said as they reached the third floor and turned into a spacious hallway, one that vaguely reminded her of Melody. Nina gave a little laugh.

"It was a great adventure finding the furnishings that you see. Tradition demands that I bring something new to the household of the Noeyt Family, but I was at a loss of what to bring. Luckily I had help from my mother-in-law."

"You get along well with her?"

"I would say I have a good friendship with her if not a close one."

"I can imagine the effort it must have taken to get that."

"Oh, it wasn't a difficult effort, but I did have to work a bit to earn her admiration. Then again, it is not easy to please a woman of the Noeyt House."

Serenity made a little pensive sound, choosing to not comment. In a short moment later, Serenity was introduced to a room she would inhabit. She allowed the woman to think she would stay long, mentally going over various plans to escape from the planet as quick and silently as she could after finding the Tear.

She would not stay long, for she could not always mask the thought that whispered in her find, the one she tried hard to not listen to just yet…

Where was Saturn?

X-x

"Where is who?" Talon asked. Maximilian scowled, shifting his gaze to Hotaru, who, under the intense and dangerous gaze the man gave her, slowly slid her eyes to the floor.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Pegasus?" Tanya continued, noticing the look of a worried parent. Maximilian briefly glanced her way, retuning to gaze at Hotaru.

"This is a matter of family. If you and Talon will please excuse us…"

"Yugi, Yami, aren't fam-"

"Go. Now." Talon shared a look with Yami, feeling left out. Why did they get to stay and not him?

"I'll see you upstairs in your room?" he ventured, pushing away the sense of resentment. Yami nodded, giving him a wan smile. Tanya hesitated, not liking the way Hotaru wilted under Maximilian's view. Talon took her hand, pulling her out of the room, assuring her everything would turn out fine and if she wanted to help him with a project. The doors closed; stiff silence accompanying the inhabitants of the room.

"I'm going to ask again. Where is Serenity?"

Reckless, Yami leaned back into his seat and, gazing coolly at the older man, told him the tale of the day, adding a bit of detail to the situation, wanting to see the man explode on him, just so he would have a reason to hit him - something he had wanted to do for quite a while now. He was not, however, expecting the man to slump to the floor, grasping his face; he did not expect the man to weep silently as the news of his daughter being stranded became clear.

"Highness?" Hotaru croaked, trying to control her own emotions. Maximilian shook his head.

"No, this cannot be happening. Not again! Please! Don't take her away from me again!"

Yugi, outraged, threw his older brother, who still sat like king of the world, a heated glare, one that blamed him for the occurrences. Yami returned it with a scowl.

'Don't you dare, Yugi. The man needed to know.'

'Yes, but not like this!'

Yami scoffed, looking away from the sight, for it suddenly disgusted him.

"Good; I am not the only one here about to vomit over such show of emotion."

Hotaru's shriek was instantaneous. Yami looked up, seeing a shower of black feathers suddenly appear to fall gently to the ground -- wings belonging to Hotaru, who, with a shaken appearance, had retreated, placing wings in front of her, on the verge of turning into Saturn, eyes wide with fear, to the back of the room. As Yugi tried to reach for her, dark, low laughter slowly crept into the room, chilling the room in a matter of moments. Maximilian shot up, softly glaring as a staff was summoned into his hands, placed defensively against an unseen force.

"What happened to crying all over the floor?" mocked the voice, sound resounding around them.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked, paralyzed in his venture to comfort Hotaru.

The girl slowly slid her gaze up to meet his, hands grasping the sides of her head as the black wings folded tighter around her slim body. Her voice was just above that of a whisper, but the horror in it was heard throughout the room, loud and crisp.

"It's Chaos…"

X-x

She faltered, hand coming to clutch at her heart.

"Lady?"

Taking a breath, ignoring the servant, she continued on, passing various paintings, reaching the end of the hallway. She reached to knock on the large, wooden doors.

"What will you ask him?"

Fist was but half an inch away from meeting wood. Behind her, Seth reclined against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed. Serenity remained still, waiting to see what he would do.

"Are you mute? Or are you just giving me the Cold Shoulder, being mad at me still? If that's so, I must comment on your immensely childish nature. I never thought you of all people would-"

"I would not expect you to understand," she cut in, barely turning her head to her right, her hair masking her face. "You are, after all, the pampered boy of the Noeyt Family."

Seth smirked. "I've hear that many time; you'll have to come up with something else."

"Pathetic fool. It is what is repeated to you that hurts. Should I continuously call you a weak, slow fool, you would, in due time, break down, allowing me the pleasure of using you to my advantage."

Silence met her, a small smile coming across her face – she had won.

"Is that what he did?"

Her smile began to fade.

"Did Chaos tell you all those things to you as the fight dragged on?"

She knocked, loudly.

"Did he manage to use you against yourself?"

The knocks grew louder, harsher.

Seth pushed away from the wall, slowly walking over to where the guest stood.

"Touch me and you will regret it."

His hand stopped short of grasping the small shoulder.

The doors opened, revealing a tall, slim man with orange hair and eyes. A dark blue suit covered his body, frames over his peculiar eyes. Said eyes turned their attention to the maiden in front of them.

"Lady Serenity?"

"Good afternoon, Lord Noeyt," curtsied the girl. The lord blinked and bowed quickly.

"Please, come inside, milady. I hear you have waited for me quite a while. I must apologize to you."

"No need. Can we talk now, without any interruptions?"

It was then Seth was recognized.

"Whatever you wish, you shall receive. Seth, go to your mother and see if she is in need of anything. Continue on with your lessons afterwards."

Seth scowled, gave another look to the back of the petite girl, turned, and left.

Inside the room, Serenity let out a deep breath.

X-x

From the shadows, black, mist tendrils wavering around his persona, black cape gently swaying in the breezes of the Dark, Chaos emerged, violent smirk upon his alabaster face, pitch-black locks coming across his eyes, adding a sinister aura to his being.

In the back of the room, protected by the mystical strength of the wings around her, Hotaru shivered, trying, vainly, to block the images dashing through her head, teasing her into the holds of their master.

Yami, seeing who it was, slowly stood, transforming into Atemu as he did so, Tranquility's sword at his side. He gave a subtle sign for Yugi to inconspicuously place Hotaru out of harm's way. Maximilian, all the while, glared at the youth before him, daring him to come forth.

"You know very well I can take you down with the slightest wave of my hand," Chaos snickered, tilting his head as he brought his hand out towards Maximilian.

"What do you want, Chaos?" Maximilian calmly asked, knowing better than to invoke the wrath of Chaos, the only one to truly rival his own daughter.

'He'd be a good match for her…'

Scowling, Maximilian erased the thought from mind, tearing his gaze from Yami to once more look at Chaos, trying to not compare the two, for they were, in his mind, equally unqualified to have his little girl.

"She is not so little any longer, King," Chaos pointed out, reading his every thought as he moved to sit down in a large, elegant chair near to him. He noticed the young youth's attempt to guide the young Senshi out of the room. Chuckling, he raised a hand.

"Now, now, Hotaru, is that any way to treat me, the only equal to your precious Himeko?"

Hotaru glared, holding back her tongue, the memories of the time she had spent under his puppet strings vivid in her mind, times she, by any means, did not want to repeat.

"Do not worry, little one, for I do not come to torment you this day," Chaos continued, closing his eyes as he summoned a glass full of red wine. Hotaru gave an unsure look, Yugi nearing her.

"You may leave, little firefly. I wish to talk to Cosmos's father. I know he has information on his daughter I know he would be more than willing to share with me…"

"There is nothing I want or will tell you, Chaos. You should know better than that."

"Relax, king. All I want to know is where the little Cosmos decided to go."

"Why would you want such information?" Yami coldly interrupted. Chaos looked over his wineglass to the one who talked, mentally sizing him up should a fight break out.

"I remember you…yes, you are the one who was with little Cosmos the last time I saw her- Apollo's son."

Atemu carefully kept his reaction under control, surprised to know this entity knew of his parentage.

"Did you come for Serenity?" he asked instead.

"She is the only one I cross the Multi-Universe for."

"Are you going to ask her about Dimyse?"

"And how would you know about that fool?" Atemu smirked, enjoying the scowl he received.

"Serenity and I talk quite a bit amongst ourselves, of course."

"Do you, now?" Chaos slowly swirled the red liquid in his glass, looking to the youth with a curious gaze.

"I'm afraid you will not be able to see Serenity tonight," continued Atemu.

"Do you think I do not know that? I came here to ask this fool where Cosmos went. She is not in this galaxy; I felt her leave for another place earlier. Whatever she does, I know of it."

"A stalker, huh?" Atemu questioned, sarcasm slyly intertwined in his question. Chaos did not miss it.

"When it comes to someone like Cosmos, of course," he answered, standing.

"My daughter is not here, Chaos," Maximilian said, trying to divert from having a full-blown fight.

"For the last time, I know that! Where did she go!"

"You cannot find her, Chaos! She is in a planet with no means of escaping," Hotaru answered. Atemu cursed.

"No means of escaping? Are you mad? There is nothing that can hold her down," Chaos chuckled. "It might be that you pathetic weaklings cannot get to her, but she can still do as she wants."

"Then try going to where she is," Hotaru challenged, completely losing her fright as a sense of duty kicked in. Chaos gave her a supercilious look as he quickly tried to pinpoint where the maiden was that was causing such controversy.

"Shit…"

Atemu smirked: "What is it? Can't find her?"

"Quiet, fool!" snarled Chaos, once more trying. Hotaru shook her head.

"No one can locate her anymore. We looked to where the planet once was, but there is a sort of warp around it. It's causing any chance of localizing her to dwindle to zero. Her energy has all but disappeared and the little trickle that we can feel is not enough to give us any clues as to her whereabouts."

"You know this and yet you are doing nothing to solve the problem?" Chaos asked with quiet anger.

"There is nothing that can be done, Chaos, when she is suddenly swept away from us. May I remind you that you did the same thing not long ago," Maximilian coolly said.

"Watch it, King, or I will cause pain."

"This must be Dimyse's doing," Hotaru mumbled.

"Impossible. The man has not yet been brought to life," Yugi said.

"It's called servants, fool," Chaos scowled, standing.

"What do you plan to do, Chaos?" Atemu ventured. The embodiment of Darkness stooped. Slowly, he turned, once more revising the one who stood defiantly before him.

"You remind me of her, you know," he mused. Atemu glared. "Yes, the first time we fought, she was just as you are now, full of courage, of passion. Her eyes burned brightly, fire lighting them up, licking those beautiful eyes of hers…oh, it was very enjoyable to steal that light from her…" Chaos walked closer to Atemu, taking the youth's chin in his hand, smirking as the details flowed from his mouth, hanging in the air long enough for the Knight to hear them. "I was the one who forced her to become humble in front of me. I was the one that forced her to lock away her feelings. _I _made her _bow_ before me. What can you do, Knight? What can you do to protect her? It is you that requires help from her. You are not worthy of her…" He brought his lips closer to Atemu's ears, murmuring more into his ears. "_I_ am the only one who can have her. No one else can have her. To deflower her, to watch her smile, to watch her cry – all are solely meant for me. _I_ will be the one to watch her writhe under me, the one who will hear her scream in ecstasy-"

The murmuring stopped. Chaos, slowly, leaned away, tilting his head to see the injury that began to bleed scarlet. He smirked, looking into the eyes of the offspring of Apollo. He could feel the silent fury that radiated from his body.

"What is it, son of Apollo?"

Atemu withdrew the metal from the flesh sheath, glaring: "Do not talk of her like that."

"Are you saying you do not feel that way around her?" Chaos threw back his head, laughter drifting from his lips, completely ignoring the wound that was spilling forth from the wound, dark in color.

"I do not; it is not proper."

"Do no lie to me. You are part of Darkness, just as I am. Controlling your own section, you are a _Prince_ of Darkness. It is inevitable that you form an attraction to her. She is Light and you a child of Darkness. It may be that you say you are not thinking of such thoughts, but you can't hide them." Chaos turned once more, the Dark once more widening to greet him, mimicking a lover waiting to receive its partner once more.

"What is you name, Knight?"

"Atemu."

X-x

A feeling of revulsion swept through her, one very familiar. 'Chaos…'

"I'm afraid I now not where this crystal may lie, Lady Serenity. I have not heard of it."

She snapped back to attention, pushing away the thoughts of murder.

"It cannot be helped, then. Will it be of burden to ask for a few days stay? I wish to scan the place."

"You need not my acquiescence. The town is yours."

"Thank you, Lord Noeyt."

"We would consider it an honor for you to stay with us."

She nodded, heading out of the room.

"Lady Serenity, are you done talking with my father?" Star greeted her, a slight light of curiosity in her eyes. Serenity closed her eyes, going around the girl.

"Yes, I just finished…"

"Where do you go to?" Star asked, noticing the path in which the girl took.

"No where…"

Star blinked, watching Serenity go down the steps. She gave a sigh, turning to go back to her room, instead coming to face Seth, barring her way.

"Move."

"Where did Serenity go?"

"It's Lady Serenity, and she left for who know where."

X-x

No one lived within a mile from the outskirts of the forest, something that latched into a subconscious part of her mind, binding itself there for another time to be pondered. Various tries to stop her came from the people, but she nevertheless went on, choosing to, quite coldly, ignore the pleas to remain within the city, to abandon all curiosity of the lush, green land.

'I need to find her…'

Summoning a slight, but effective shield around her, Serenity cautiously walked into the shadows of the trees, noticing the immediate change, the ambience becoming dark, sickly, as opposed to the sight from outside of it, thick with peace and light. Choosing to ignore the feeling she experienced, she went in deeper, making sure she had a firm knowing of where the city was.

Another hour had her mentally frustrated, the need to find her missing partner strong, forcing her to continue on, despite the rapidly vanishing grip she had on the city. All around her, the feeling of other creatures grew, the intensity of being watched increasing additionally.

'So, you are still here…'

Alert, she moved with an intention, lowering her guard in an attempt to lure the adversary into the open, to where she could attack and torture.

"AAhhhh!"

The shriek left her mouth before she could stop it, body falling to the ground mercilessly, roots of a tree cutting into her painfully. She tried to summon the ability to transform, but was slammed into the thick bark of a tree before she could properly do so, a sharp intake of breath taking the place of the task.

"_Dare you come after so little time?"_

She stood quickly, pain evaporating as it came. Eyes darting all around, she mustered the will to transform.

"_Have you come to play?"_

Another vicious whip across her back had her succumb to the ground, back scorching with the force it had taken. Once more, the girl stood, examining, though slightly ached, her surroundings with the outmost care, trying to defend prior to the attack.

She could not.

It appeared, she noticed, that she was being stopped, successfully, from transforming into the form that would allow her to channel enough to take on the antagonist that, somehow, had surrounded her, punishing her every chance it had.

'Damn it!'

Struggling, she wasted no time in ordering the command to her body, commanding it to allow the massive quantity of Light to infiltrate it, to welcome it.

Nothing happened.

"_Let's play again."_

She managed to duck the attack, jumping into the protective coverings the branches of the lush treetops offered.

'What's wrong?'

"_Are we playing hide and seek?"_

Serenity clutched the branch compactly, eyes slightly wide, mind processing the information it had, solving the problem for a reasonable solution to her sudden susceptibility.

'Why can't I…'

A vine came into view in the clearing below her, dancing to and fro, searching. In the leaves, eyes loosing the light in them, Serenity grasped the situation thoroughly.

"_I found you…"_

'Why can't I transform?'

X-x

"Atemu?"

He turned to his younger brother, gaze guarded, unsure of how the youth would respond to the turn of events.

"This is too confusing," Maximilian sighed, shaking his head. "I'm leaving for _Caelum_. Hopefully, I'll have more information than that you have given me."

"You will find nothing else other than that," Atemu coldly pointed out, lightly fingering his sheath, looking to the place where Chaos had vanished, just a few moments ago. Maximilian threw him a glare, leaving.

"Well, what is it?" Atemu finally asked after, it seemed, an eternity's wait for a break in the silence. Yugi, guarding a silent Hotaru, hesitated. This was what he had feared, the complete and utter takeover by Atemu. As he looked to the brother that stood in front of him, Yugi could not help wondering…

Just how would Atemu affect the current situation?

X-x

Chiaki scowled, clutching his staff a bit tighter than the norm, watching the training going on below him, thoughts elsewhere.

A child struck his eye, compelling the lord to recall the early days of his greatest tool, his greatest accomplishment.

'Pyro…did you survive?'

A servant came to him, bearing a missive. Reading it, his thoughts once more shifted.

"Ah, Child of the Stars…how _will_ you fare all by yourself?"

She would, most likely, he hoped, give into the loneliness, and in doing so, forfeiting all chance at salvation.

"Not even you can impede the arrival of greatness…how _will_ you cope?"

X-xx-X

I'm sorry! I didn't get the chance to send out the emails before posting this out due to some troubles I had! Please, forgive me! I hope the chapter is good enough. It's long enough to post and I am finally happy with it. I hope the feeling will be mutual. I await the opinion of all who read. I never, not even in my wildest daydreams, thought this story, born of the idea of having no emotions, could ever achieve the level it has. Of course, it's all to those that are now reading this note. Thank you for the support. For all those that do not review, it's fine, seeing as how the hit counter shows just how often a chapter is selected. I know you're there, and that gives me satisfaction and encouragement to keep writing. This note is long enough, so I shall leave it here. I'll probably add more to my bio regarding this story…

CosmosAngel1

_In life, strive for yourself…_

_Don't give up._

Youko

Update: We will not be able to alert about updates due to some problems. We apologize for this!


	59. Within

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 58

Within…

Enjoy!

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X

The world was suddenly coated in crimson, blurring her vision, rendering her even more defenseless than she already was. Showing signs of fatigue, Serenity slowly got on all fours, watching, entranced, as tiny beads fell from her face to the ground, marring it with the same color.

"_Come…stand up…I want to play…"_

Serenity chuckled, wobbling as she stood, legs barely supporting her weight, forcing her to lean against a tree to stabilize herself: "Have you not had enough of play time?"

"_No."_

She dodged the viciously sharp vines that sprang to her, following her as she landed, wrapping around her ankle, slamming her to the ground. Serenity winced, biting her lip on the impact. Tasting the coppery liquid, she cursed.

'This is not my blood…'

Painfully, she turned to lie on her backside, looking to see how the vine had attached itself to her ankle. She reached down, taking hold of one part, ignoring the digging thorns, and pulled. She summoned up a small flame only to have it be extinguished not ten seconds later. It was all she needed, however, and soon she was free.

'From where are the attacks coming from?'

Immediately, she was assaulted from various sides, allowing her barely enough time to dodge, and still, she was not always successful. Lost in a sudden rage, a rush of magic flowed into her body, yearning – screaming – to be released. She allowed consent.

Nothing happened.

'What?'

"_Play with me!"_

She looked up in time to see the attacking vine, coming directly towards her.

She could not avoid it.

-:- X-x

Yugi jumped, surprised at the sudden yell. He looked around his room, trying to decipher from where it had come from. The opening of his door made his jump once more.

"Hotaru! Don't scare me like that!" he scolded, grasping his heart. The girl gave him a look.

"Did you hear that scream?"

"Yes."

"Where do you think it came from?"

"I don't know. I was trying to figure that out when you came in."

"It's Yami."

It was Yugi's turn to make a face.

"Don't gimme that! I mean it! Come, let's go check and see if he's ok!" Yugi began to protest, but Hotaru nevertheless pulled him along, forcing him to open Yami's door. Sighing, Yugi did.

"I don't think he's even here, Hotaru."

"Yugi?"

Both turned to see Talon rushing towards them, door to his room swinging behind him. "What happened? Is Yami ok?"

"Talon…uh, we were just about to check on him," Hotaru answered, pushing the door open. Talon looked to Yugi; the boy shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to respond to the unspoken question.

"Yami? Are you in here?" Hotaru ventured, carefully making her way into the room. The three teens looked around the room, trying to figure out where their friend was. They split up, deciding it best in order to find the possibly injured youth. Hotaru took to the balcony, Yugi to the large walk-in closet he knew Yami loved to spend hours in, and Talon to the bathroom where he had seen his friend spend the most time in.

"Nothing here," Hotaru called as she came inside once more, closing the balcony doors behind her. Yugi shook his head as he came out, letting the others know of his results.

"He's over here! Come quick!" Talon yelled, causing Hotaru and Yugi to dash to the bathroom where they found Talon bent over a fallen Yami.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, panicking as he noticed the blood that piled around his older brother.

"Yami? Can you hear me?" Hotaru asked, gently turning him over to see a large gash on his forehead, bleeding profoundly.

"How the hell did that happen?" Talon asked, unable to keep the curse away, seeing the crimson liquid soak into his jeans. Yugi shook his head, making attempts to help, but no knowing what to do. Hotaru, trained in the art of such damage, reached for a towel behind her, silently and inconspicuously turning into a roll of bandages. She stretched over the body to take out the first aid kit underneath the sink, fishing out the ointment and materials she saw needed. While Yugi and Talon wondered about the occurrences that had to have taken place in order for the youth to be knocked unconscious and let out a yell as he did, Hotaru managed to bandage him up and gathered some clues as to why the even had transpired, sending the information via thought to her ancestor, hoping she would be able to link all of the clues together far better than she could.

-:-:-X-x

"Let me get this straight, _you_ are worshipped?"

She froze, eyes alert as the sarcastic remark slid into the air. It appeared the enemy was just as curious, for the attacks stopped, vines frozen in mid-attack.

"How pathetic."

Serenity scowled, holding her right shoulder from where she was spurting blood from. "I am not sure what to say to one who cowers in the bushes."

"Coward?" A figure leapt from the tops of the surrounding trees, landing a few feet away to her left. "That's cold."

Serenity blinked, suddenly noticing his outfit.

"…Tran…qulity?"

"How stupid, not being able to stop one little demon. Don't you know Plant Demons hate fire? Here, let me show you how it's done." He then dove for the vine that, noticing the danger, suddenly came alive, stretching to meet the new foe. As it neared, he smirked, raising a gloved hand: "_Caminos_!"

In a second, the large vine was consumed by thick flames, a wailing scream reaching Serenity's ears, one that, strangely enough, sounded familiar. She watched as he swiftly made the vine useless, using what appeared to be a long lance.

'…a…lance?'

"See? There's nothing to it. I don't see why you couldn't do that and spare yourself the wounds you have now," he commented, mockery in his tone. She grunted, getting to her feet.

"I was unable to use any of my abilities, Knight. And yes, I did know its weakness."

"Unable to use your power? As if. Come on, we need to get back home."

"Home?"

He drew closer until he was directly in front of her, looking down to meet her gaze.

"You need help, don't you?" Before she could respond, he had picked her up and was jumping from branch to branch towards the city.

She remained, the entire way, silent, noticing how the warmth radiating from his body seemed far different than she was used to. There were thoughts that, maybe, this was not Tranquility, but her mind would not dwell on that possibility long. However, without any source of lighting, she was not able to truly quench the fear.

As they neared the city, the bright lights shining from the various houses began to slowly illuminate the face of her ally. Just as much, her fear of it not being he continued to grow.

Serenity forced herself, as soon as the lights surrounded both, to look up, up into the face of her savior.

Immediately, she rebelled, pushing the body away from her forcefully, managing to free herself from the grip she had been held in, falling to the ground. She miscalculated the landing, deeming the ground closer than it actually was and, while lessening the big impact, neatly twisted her left ankle, feeling the pain shoot through her as she saw the ankle completely fall to the damage it acquired.

"Idiot! Did you not see we were high in the air? What the hell made you do something so damn stupid?" hissed the youth. Serenity glared from her position on the ground, anger thrown completely to the Knight. He sighed, reaching to take her into his arms once more, only to be slapped away as she got to her feet.

"Do not touch me."

"How else are you going to make it to the infirmary at home?"

"I'll walk, of course."

"That will cause more harm than necessary. Let me carry you and-"

"I said don't touch me." The knight was kicked back into the side of a nearby house, Serenity glowering.

"What is your problem? I'm only trying to help!" yelled the Knight.

"I don't need your help and nor did I ask for it," she answered in her cold, calm voice. She had managed to push away the pain from her ankle. She would not have worried as much, but her healing abilities seemed severely sluggish.

Serenity turned on her heel and made her way to the mansion where-

'Wait…'

She glanced back, seeing the Knight struggle to his feet.

"Who are you?" He looked up, scowling.

"And why should I tell you after what you did?"

"Would you like me to do it again?"

"…I am Knight Ninques."

Tall, proud, he matched her ire. Serenity examined him; he was clothed in white-gray shirt and pants, covered with a thin layer of metal armor, bending to his movements. A thick bandana, dark blue, was wrapped around his head, tied into knot on the left side of his head, two long bangs going over the bandana to reach a little farther than his chin, pale white in color as the rest of his cut short hair. She noticed the silver cuffs on each of his ear, the gold hoop earring on his right earlobe. In his left hand he wielded a lance about four feet and a half tall, the top looking exceedingly sharp.

"You're not…"

Ninques stood straight, his lance disappearing. "I'd like to see you walk to the mansion. Don't worry; if you fall, I'll make sure to pick you up from the ground."

She held in a growl, urging herself to not do anything, for it was not in the training of a warrior.

"I will not fall." She smirked. "I thought you were supposed to keep your identity a secret, Knight."

Ninques scoffed: "There is no need for something so stupid." He took hold of his bandana, slipping it off his head to reveal-

"Seth."

He smirked, the cloth in his hand disappearing.

"Everyone knows who I am, Serenity. It has always been my family with the-" he used his fingers to quote "-'Legendary Knight'. It has never been another family."

Serenity blinked and then sighed. "I'm not going to ask. I don't know enough of the _Star Knights_."

She turned her attention to her shoulder, disregarding him as she calculated which spell would be efficient enough to clear up the damage. She failed to see how he neared her until his shadow made her look up. She could feel his breath on her, warm and affecting to the point where she began to sense a feeling growing on her conscience.

"Let me heal you. I have more energy than you do."

"Get away from me. I don't need your help," she hissed, turning away from him. She was whirled around, clutched tightly in his embrace as he jumped into the air. Serenity let out a frustrated growl.

"Let go!"

She managed to free herself, touching the ground before running towards the inviting mansion; ignoring whatever pain had escaped her hold, her run becoming a race as Seth appeared by her side.

"You're hurting yourself, _baka_."

"I'll ignore that…"

She turned back to the road in front, stopping, despite her injuries, gracefully in front of the waiting Star.

"See? I told you I'd bring her back," Seth stated arrogantly, motioning to Serenity. She scoffed, looking away from him. Star let out a comforted sigh.

"We were so worried about, Lady. When we got word that you had gone into the Forest, Father immediately ordered Seth to find you. Oh, but you're hurt! Let us treat the wounds."

Serenity allowed the girl to lead her into the mansion, throwing Seth a heated look behind her, earning a growl from him.

"Star? Is Seth back with- oh, my!" Lady Noeyt came into view, quickly hurrying to find the materials she would need to treat the wounds. Serenity shook her head.

"I am fine. They will heal on their own. All that is needed is time."

"Yes, time and intellect," Seth murmured under his breath.

Serenity did not hear him, trying to fend off the woman.

-:-:-X-x

Serenity awoke the next morning sore, something she had forgotten how to experience. She stretched, wincing slightly as the pain ruffled through her, a sort of pleasure in it. She let out a sigh, sitting up. The mattress, thin as it was, was made of swan feathers, the pillow likewise. The sheets made of unknown material, offered warmth, even though thin. She pushed them away, standing on the raised platform step. She breathed in the fresh air, comparing it to country air on earth. Sinister thoughts crept into her mind before she pushed them away, walking to the basin near her bed, washing her face. As she was drying, a knock sounded.

"Lady? It's me, Star."

"Come in," Serenity answered, pulling back a stray hair. Star opened the door and slipped in.

"I was wondering if you would join me for a morning bath." She gestured to the bath supplies she held. Serenity looked away; it had been long since she had bathed in the open air.

"Very well. I see no harm in it."

"Great! I have all the things we need, so all you have to do is follow me."

"Lead the way."

Star smiled, opening the door once more. Serenity followed, stifling a yawn, mentally scolding herself for her behavior. On the way down, they passed by Seth's room; in that time, he came out, holding his own supplies for a bath, loudly yawning. Star made a face.

"Where are you going, brother?" Seth noticed her.

"Where does it look it? I'm taking a bath. Maybe it'll wake me up."

"Tired from last night's activities?" Star smirked. Seth was about to answer when he caught Serenity's gaze. He smirked, something she was beginning to hate very much.

"Of course I'm tired. Didn't you hear? There was a little _baka Innupta_ that decided to get lost in the Forest. I, being the gentleman that I am, was forced to save her from the dangers the Forest has."

"Flatter yourself not, Knight," Serenity replied, pushing past him after Star. "Your help was not necessary."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Seth chuckled, taking hold of her elbow, causing Serenity to stop abruptly and look up at him, defiance in her eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, you-"

He did not have time to finish his sentence, Serenity having pushed him away. Star, a few feet ahead of her, turned sharply, glancing from her brother to the fuming girl.

"I told you once, and I repeated it various other times, Knight," Serenity growled out through clenched teeth, "to not touch me. Try it again and you'll see why Chaos thinks twice before messing with me."

Star let out a weak chuckle at the sight of her brother, slumped painfully against the wall, clutching his abdomen. Serenity turned to her.

"Do you still want to go to the baths, Lady?" Star asked, unsure as to how Serenity might feel. Much to her relief, Serenity nodded, looking disgustedly at Seth.

"Yes, I need to erase from me his scent."

-:-:-X-x

Star sighed contentedly as she slipped into the warm water, arching back to lean against the stepping platform.

"This is the life!"

Serenity slowly entered the water, a bit farther away, relaxing her muscles that, for some reason, were tense, contracted.

'It must be that damned Knight.'

"You don't like Knights at all, do you, Lady?" Star began, smiling.

"What brings this question?" Serenity asked, checking the wounds she still had.

"The manner in which you are towards my brother…it deems it so. Was this the first time you came in contact with a _Star Knight_?"

"No."

Star looked to her hands, knowing the girl next to her would not reveal much about her personal life.

"It wasn't much of a shock to know Seth was a _Knight_. Mom and Dad were worried, though, when he didn't turn into one when he reached the age of thirteen."

Serenity remained quiet, eyes closed; there was no need for words.

"Everyone was talking, the entire planet. It was so frightening. The other cities, the ones with corrupted leaders or anarchy, began to pressure us, demanding we give up or seat on the Government Council. Some even threatened to invade. Father said it was because of Seth – without the _Knight_, **Paestum's **respectability and strength vanishes, leaving us unprotected to the evil making way in our planet…"

Star shivered, drawing her legs to her, remembering the past.

"Then, when we had called up the local troops – we were going to be attacked very soon – Seth went away, into the Forest. Everyone began panicking then. We saw the invading army over the hills to the west of us; the men were in line, waiting for orders from their leaders. The women and children were placed inside the courtyard, the more capable ones behind the lines with spells ready. The enemy was about to charge when, out of the Forest, Knight Ninques dashed out, like a white cannon. That was all we needed…"

Star remained silent for a while after that. There was an awkward ambience, Serenity unsure of what she was to do. Finally, Star spoke once more.

"Please don't judge him too harshly. He's only trying his best…" Serenity chose to say the truth.

"His best might get him killed."

-:-:-X-x

She refused to eat breakfast, instead going once more to the edge of the Forest. She sat down, staring deeply at the green darkness in which she knew an opponent lay, waiting. Grimly, she clenched her hands, remembering the struggle she had on summoning her main source of power. She tried, now, with no one around to bother her, to transform.

Nothing happened.

When she only had to think of the necessity to transform, it was done, automatically. She tried calling out her henshin phrase to have nothing happen.

Finally, a growing sense of dread gleefully smiling at her, she summoned her very life source – only to be denied to her.

"Didn't you learn anything from before? It's dangerous for you to be here."

Seth walked over to her, drying his hair with a white towel, draping it around his shoulders as he took a seat next to her. he watched, silent, as she tried various times to call forth something grand, keeping a wary eyes for any unwanted intruders that should come form the Forest they sat so close by.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she opened her eyes. She took in a deep breath. She said nothing, looking at a section of the ground as thoughts rushed through her head. She stood up shortly after that, waving her wrist in a manner every so often.

"Damn…"

"As much fun as it is to watch you mumble like a crazy person, I'll have to cut it short to ask what you are doing," Seth commented, stretching.

"I can't open a portal…"

"And that is important why?"

"I can't summon my wings…nor can I summon _Cosmos Crystal_."

"That part I understand." He got to his feet. "Any ideas why?"

"The Youma in this forest…"

She turned an accusing glance towards the green scene. The idea of going in and killing said Youma was more than tempting.

'If I cannot get off this planet…if I cannot use my powers…then…'

She was hit with a flashback of a screaming girl.

'No. I can get off this place.'

"Has there ever been a Sailor Scout for this planet?" she asked aloud. Seth sighed, trying to recall.

"There has…the last one that appeared, though, died fifty years ago."

"Fifty years ago?'

"Yes, when she gave herself to the cause of helping you defeat Chaos."

"There has not been another Scout?"

"None. There is no need, seeing as we have you and I am here."

"I see…" She brought a hand up to her lips, trying to come up with a solution.

"We could always go to the Temple and ask for guidance," Seth said, looking to the South.

"Temple?"

"It's not far away. We can get there pretty quickly. Shall we go?"

"Yes, I see no other option…"

-:-:-X-x

"It's a temple dedicated to the last Sailor Scout," Star explained. Serenity glanced briefly to her before taking in the beauty the architecture radiated. It was small, yes, but the patterns – intricate as they were – showed much love had been put into building the temple. She gave a brief prayer to the soul as she, walked inside with Star and Seth behind her.

Star had demanded she come along as well when the two arrived at the mansion for offerings to give to the temple. Her brother had tried to keep her away, but Serenity's apathy quickly quenched that desire.

While Serenity continued to study the walls at length – they gave her information on the Scout – Star and Seth walked up to the altar, placing down their offering of a painting and golden sword, respectfully. Serenity glanced over to them once in a while as she continued studying.

"This Scout was different…" Serenity murmured a while later. The siblings, kneeling down with hands together, peeked over to where she was. Her hand rested against the wall as she inspected a column where an ancient anecdote was written.

"Aren't all Scouts different?" Star asked as she finished paying her respects. Serenity nodded.

"That is true; however, it did not occur to me that transformations would differ so much…'

'We all used a transformation item – even the Starlights did…So, how did this girl transform? Did she call upon her powers only? Was that not reserved for high level scouts only?'

"Did you find anything that might help you solve your little problem?" Seth asked, standing.

"This temple must be taken care of by someone. Who resides here?"

"_Okaa-san_ does. I think she's with the children right now, though."

"_Okaa-san_? The old woman down at the city?"

"Yeah. She's been here ever since I can remember," Star chirped.

"Have you any idea when she might return?"

"In a few more moments, I think. She doesn't spend much time outside, you see."

"Why is that?"

"Who knows? It may be due to her old age."

'Or maybe it's something else entirely…'

She closed off her attention to the girl that continued to talk, instead searching thoroughly the wall again, giving Seth a look.

"Shut up, Star," Seth ordered. His sister threw him a glare.

"You don't have to act so high and mighty, you know! I'm exactly the same age as you!"

"This ordeal with age," Serenity spoke up, waving a hand over the offerings set up on a table and glancing up to Seth, "can you please explain?"

"It's nothing bi-"

"Age is tradition!" Star cut off Seth, much to his displeasure.

"Our culture is sort of based on it. For instance, the thirteenth year is the Coming of Age year for a boy; it's the fourteenth for a girl. When a boy finally becomes a true member of Society, he is able to work or be sent to the Army or be engaged to be married or be able to go on a journey! They also get to officially be trained in the arts of combat, but that rule is really lax now."

"What's that?" Seth asked, looking at the jewel pendant Serenity had picked up from the altar.

"Just a little thing…"

"You're not taking that, are you?" Star asked.

"I just might…"

"But…that's an offering…"

"No, I don't think it is…"

"How can you be sure?"

"Look closely at it, Star, and tell me what you see." Serenity held out the pendant, glancing to Seth as Star, hesitating, walked over to examine it.

"It's just a pendant that someone offered to the Last Scout," Star finally said after a few seconds.

"Is that all you see?" Serenity pressed.

"Yes, there's nothing special about it."

"…"

"Why? Is something wrong with it?"

"We have a visitor," Seth called out. This took Star's attention away from the pendant that Serenity now pulled behind her back. The same old woman that had called her a 'demon' now hobbled over to the altar, surprised to see people waiting for her.

"Well if it isn't little Star and Seth! My, how long it has been!" she crooned, taking Star's hands into her own.

"It has been a long time, _Okaa-san_," Star agreed, smiling.

"Seth, from far away I have seen you, but I never thought you were this handsome!"

"Spare me the compliments," Seth answered, though a smirk appeared.

"This _Innupta…_could she be the famed Cosmos?"

"I might be…" Serenity answered. The old woman seemed confused, but nevertheless let it drop.

"I apologize for calling you a demon, Lady."

"It's quite all right. I have heard worse. Would you tell me now, if you please, what this might be?"

She held out the pendant. The old woman inhaled sharply, eyes lingering on the pendant.

"I don't understand," Star said. "Do you know what it is, _Okaa-san_?"

"I'd like to know as well," Seth added, leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he examined the scene before him. Serenity glared in his direction, biting her tongue softly.

"Yes, I do know what it is…" murmured the old woman, slowly shifting her gaze to the floor. Serenity sighed, beginning to toss the jewelry from hand to hand.

"I didn't ask if you _knew_ what it is; I wanted you to tell me _what_ it is."

"I doubt a being such as yourself would not know what it is," the woman answered sharply, perhaps sharper than she should have, for Serenity's eyes noticeably grew cold.

"_Okaa-san_, do not anger Lady Serenity," Star whispered, grabbing hold of one arm.

"_Okaa-san, Okaa-san_…why this name? Tell me your real name," Serenity ordered mildly, her game of catch becoming quite dangerous, seeing as how the jewel came more than close to shattering on the merciless ground; each time the chances rose, the old woman seemed to tense - something Serenity easily noticed.

"_Okaa-san_ has always acted like her title, regardless of who asked for help. She's always been there," Star supplied.

"Good answer, Sis, but if you recall, it was not you that was to answer," Seth chided. Star scoffed.

"Why don't you just be quiet? You look better that way."

"Ah, dear Sister, and you ask why you are not a Sailor Scout. Look at you now, disobeying the one person that every Scout is indebted to, the one all Scouts owe their life to, the one that embodies Light itself! And you dare talk back to her? Rubbish."

Star grew pink, though she kept her remarks to herself, unable to speak them, for what Seth had said was more than true. She looked to Serenity, shocked to see her still playing with the pendant, although on her face the faint traces of displeasure began to show, whether aimed at her, Star did not know, nor did she feel up to asking.

"Are you done?" Serenity now asked, eyes fixed rigidly on the pendant that danced in her hands. Star blushed a bit more, Seth merely glancing away, a bored look on his face. "Good; we may now turn to more important matters."

"Is it truly necessary to-?"

"It was your mother, wasn't it?" Serenity interrupted, turning to walk towards the altar, jerking her hand up and down as she continued to play.

"What makes you say that?" answered the woman, slightly glaring.

"Don't question me; answer."

"It was…"

"How old were you?"

"I had just turned eleven."

"A young age to lose one's mother, I agree, but it is not unsurpassable."

"Lady Serenity, why are you asking _Okaa-san_ this?" Star ventured.

"You were close to taking over her duty – only two years off," Serenity continued, completely ignoring Star. "Did you want to take on the burden?"

"She stood proud underneath the pressure, smiled despite hardships; I wanted to have her strength…I thought with the ability would come the same confidence she possessed, that I would too be like her…" the old woman sighed, sitting down on a bench.

"How old was your mother?"

"She was thirty-two, far past her time. None appeared to take her burden, so she guessed I was to inherit her job."

"She had lived a full life, then. There is no reason to feel sad for you."

"Lady Serenity!" Star cried, astonished. "_Okaa-san_ lost her mother at a young age! How can you say her loss is nothing to feel sympathetic about! Only thirty-two, how is that a 'full life'? How can you be so-"

"You have no idea of what I talk about, Star. I suggest you hold your tongue."

"Do not worry, child, I can take care of myself," _Okaa-san _assured Star. "But, _Okaa-san_!"

"This pendant held the power your mother had," Serenity continued. "It is a Sailor Scout's pendant, used to transform. I have never seen one such as this one, however. It appears to work differently."

"Yes, it had to. My mother told me hers was a rare case among her peers," _Okaa-san_ nodded. "She said it was because our planet was a curious thing, not functioning as all the other planets do."

"What did she mean by this?"

"None of the other Scouts in her group could transform when they set foot here save for her. It had to do with different energies. Mother always used to wonder why that was…"

"She never figured out why this happened?"

"No. She was called upon by you before she could really investigate anything."

"I see…Here," Serenity threw the pendant to her, "this it yours. Don't bother trying to call forth any powers. They are silenced forever more. The traces that remain are only to show what it once was."

"I am the heir to its powers…"

"You might be, but you were not of age when your mother was killed. If you were, it might have acknowledged you. Even so, it would not shine for you; there is no need for it to. I'm surprised it still exists seeing as how its use is completely gone, but I assume it knows of your love for your mother. It might be staying in shape to give you that comfort…"

_Okaa-san _looked to the pendant in her hands, crystal liquid gently falling forth as she clutched it tenderly.

"My name is Nina, and I am the only daughter of Annabella, Sailor Lucania…"

Serenity looked over her shoulder to the woman, watching silently as the woman hugged the jewel close to her heart, quietly giving sadness a moment to live. Serenity then turned and walked away.

"I will return later…"

-:-:-X-x

'No other Scouts could transform except for her…'

Serenity leaned against the side of the temple, hands behind her back as she stared into the sky, slowly and carefully drawing clues together.

'All planets generally allow Scouts to transform, regardless of where they are from. This is the first that I have heard of a planet denying this. There must be a reason…'

She thought back to the pendant. 'Maybe it's design?'

She scowled, bringing up a hand to her head. 'This is pointless. I will not continue to wonder about trivial things. I will not be denied my own birthright!'

"Looks like someone's mad."

"I thought you'd still be inside, Seth." She turned her head to see him a few yards away, stretching. She watched him until he caught her. Seth smirked and walked over to her, slamming his hands flat on ether side of her head. She blinked, hands coming to her sides as she noticed her position.

"You know," Seth started, voice husky and low, "you can just come out and say you like what you see…"

His smirk grew wider as a light pink blush appeared on her cheeks, her expression suddenly chaste. She looked away from his eyes, quickly opting for a silent reply – she knew better than to trust her mouth.

"Ah, your silence speaks volumes," Seth continued, quite amused. She managed a glare, her patience wearing thin.

"You're stuck here until you can find a way out, right? Why not take advantage of the situation? I'm sure we could have fun while you search for a way out. Though, you might not want to leave…" He had leaned in, whispering the words into her ear. The action sent a wave of feeling through her, one she tried to ignore. She bit her lip, her anger mounting.

"I saw you looking at me inside. Did you think I would not notice? Every so often, you looked…"

Her blush became darker. Seth mistook its cause.

"You look cute when you pout."

Last straw.

"Listen, you fool! It's not-"

His lips had landed on her neck, teasing. She stood paralyzed, eyes wide. She felt herself become lax, relying on the wall to remain standing as he slowly made his way up. Her eyes closed, hands coming to grasp the cloth of his shirt. He was near to her own lips, just less than an inch when memory kicked in.

"NO!"

She brought her hands to his chest and shoved as hard as she could, forcing him to fall to the ground. She turned away from him, one hand on the wall as another clutched at her heart.

"What is your problem?" Seth hissed from his position on the floor.

"I'd like to know too. What the hell were you doing?" Star's voice floated in. Serenity looked over her left shoulder to not only avoid looking at Seth but to see Star surveying the scene with curiosity.

"Lady Serenity?" Star asked, noticing she had her attention. "Would you mind explain…ing?" She trailed off at the end, seeing the cloud swelling up in Serenity's eyes. 'Oh, dear…'

"Should we go to the house?"

Serenity turned away, cupping her hand with her mouth, the soft sounds of an ensuing sob spilling forth.

'No…'

She slowly drew her hand away, the actions vivid in her mind.

Seth stood up, brushing off the dirt from his outfit. "I don't see why you stopped me. I could tell you were enjoying it…"

'No! Don't say that! Don't tell me that!' Her arms came to wrap around her frame, already the mist becoming water.

"Shut up, Seth!" Star yelled, rushing to Serenity's side. "It's ok, Lady Serenity. It's ok. Come, the house is only a few minutes away. Can you hear me? We're going home. We'll come back an-"

"No!"

"Ah!" Star was pushed away as Serenity's wings came out. Swiftly, they carried their load away, leaving the spectators to look on…

-:-:-X-x

"How you feeling?"

He turned his head to see Yugi smiling down at him, Hotaru at his side. Further examination of the room revealed that he was in the medical ward. He aimed to sit up, but a throbbing headache forced him down again.

"How did I get here?" he asked, wincing in pain.

"We found you on the bathroom floor with a really bad cut on your head," Yugi spoke. "Talon helped get you down here, all the while wondering why you eat so much chocolate"

"Oh…thanks for the help. Where is Talon? I want to thank him as well – and possibly hurt him..." The last part was mumbled.

"His girlfriend called him. He's outside talking to her. I don't think she's happy," Hotaru said, motioning to the door with a grin on her face. At that moment, Talon burst into the room, grasp tight on his small black phone, muttering curses under his breath.

"Hello, Talon. Having trouble?' Yami smiled pleasantly. Talon jumped, looking to Yami.

"Hey, you're alive!"

"No surprise there. I heard you helped get me here. I'd say thanks but I was informed of your comment..."

"No big deal, it's all fine!" the youth chuckled.

"The nurse said you'd have to eat when you woke up. Shall we get him something?" Hotaru asked, regaining her composure. .

"You guys go. I'll stay and take care of the _injured_," Talon said. With a small nod, Hotaru and Yugi left for the kitchens, already planning what they would get.

"So…" Yami began. "You're having trouble with your girlfriend?" The comment was forgotten – for the moment.

"You heard?" Talon scowled, sitting in the chair Yugi had left bare. Yami grinned: this was better payback.

"It's unbelievable! She's so…so…UGH! I can't even explain it!"

"Well, how about telling me her name? That's always a good point to start."

"Usagi. Her name is Usagi. Oh, she's the greatest! She has long, blonde hair, but not as long as Serenity's…it's down to her back. She usually has it pulled back with this ribbon. She has these beautiful lavender eyes that I love to just stare into..."

"She sounds nice. What's the problem with her?" Talon's happy face became scowling.

"She's too unpredictable! When I think she's happy, she's really sad! She's so good at faking that sometimes I can't tell the difference. I started to ask her how she was feeling a while back and she got mad because I couldn't tell by looking! Can you believe it? I can't read her mind! And whenever I try to help her, she's always really stubborn and says she'll do it on her own. She absolutely _loathes_ being helpless and hates being emotional. She drives me crazy!"

Yami let out his laughter, unable to keep it hidden. Talon growled.

"Did you just ask to laugh at my misfortune!"

"No! No! I really want to help! It's just…it's funny…" Talon pouted, resting his arms on the chair's armrests as he slouched into the back. He kept silent for a moment before a smirk appeared.

"You know…now that I think about…Usagi is almost like Serenity. Except the fact that Usagi is really lively and has different coloring, they could be twins! So, in a sense, you're actually laughing at yourself!"

That stopped Yami's on-going laughter.

"That's not funny, Talon," he growled as the places became switched.

"Anyways… can you help me? I just don't know what to do around her anymore."

"So give up on her."

"Are you going to give up on Serenity?"

"…"

"See? It's like that for me too. Man, why do girls have to be so confusing?"

"It's a curse, that's all it is. They're here to tempt us and then walk over us without a care in the world."

"True, but they're needed."

"Hm…going back to your problem, you're going to have to be a bit more detailed. You gave me a big space; I don't know what you need help in."

"Everything! Everything, my good man! How is it that you keep Serenity happy? How can you tell when she's happy and not faking it? How is it possible to soothe a girl when she doesn't want to be soothed? How do I proceed when things get a little, err, romantic, for lack of better word? How do I-"

"Basically, Relationships-with-Girls-That-Are-Completely-Hard-to-Understand 101," Yami said, interrupting him. Talon nodded.

"Oh, Ra…" Yami sighed, looking to the ceiling.

"But…you're mastered this, haven't you?" Talon ventured.

"What gives you that assumption, Talon?" Yami asked, a sarcastic look on his face.

"Well, Yugi and Hotaru tell me stuff about you two and how you're doing…"

"Whatever you heard, forget it, ok? We are starting from the basics."

'And what a long road we have ahead…'

-:-:-X-x

She knew better than to search for the girl; it was best if she spent time alone. Seth had hinted at going to find Serenity, but Star soon rid him of the idea. She sighed now, picking up her small wicker basket that held the materials for a bath. She grabbed some towels and clothes, heading to the baths where she knew she'd spent time.

She made sure to tell the maids to let no one enter before locking the entrance door behind her. Stripping from her clothes and wrapping a large white towel around her body, she took the remaining towel and stepped out. She managed a smile as she slipped into the warm water. Star kept silent, looking up to the stars sadly.

"I had a fiancé not too long ago," she finally spoke. She let out a weak chuckle. "Would you believe me if I said I was in love with him and planned my own wedding?"

"There is sincerity in your voice, yes," the girl by her answered, mindlessly playing with her silver locks.

"You're right…his name was Ethan…we were childhood friends; he was Seth's best friend. He was very nice, and I thought he was the bravest boy I had ever met. Back then, I only thought of him as a second older brother, and he saw me as a little sister. We had so much fun…he was so kind and gentle…he knew what to say at the right time and how to cheer me up.

I grew up and when he entered society, I saw for the first time just how handsome he was. I didn't know why, but seeing him with the older girls really made me angry; I couldn't talk to him after he was with them. When I found out he was seeing a girl, I locked myself up, refusing to eat or see anyone. Seth talked me out of it, believe it or not; he was a good brother back then. Anyways, I soon reached fourteen. He was sixteen by that time. I guess he finally noticed me.

We began to see each other as much as we had done when we were kids. People began to talk and soon he broke his relationship with the girl he was with. My parents took the opportunity as soon as it became available. They talked to his parents and soon we were engaged to be married. You can imagine my great happiness. I was going to marry the one I loved! He was equally happy, unable to wait until I turned nineteen.

Well, I'm nineteen now, you might be thinking, so why am I not married? Well, it's simple. Ethan was killed a year ago when he went off to fight in another city against its oppressors. See, Ethan was always a believer in freedom, and he wanted people worldwide to experience the kind of freedom Paestum people do. I couldn't stop him…there was a sparkle in his eyes whenever he spoke about helping the other cities become independent. He wanted to show how a government such as ours was the best choice. So, he left…There was great confidence that he would return successful, seeing as how he was one of the best swordsman and wizard in the city. But he didn't. He left and did not return to me with his grand smile.

The funeral was hard, but I know he must have been so proud to be doing what he thought was right. I figured, if he was happy to die in order to fulfill his dream, why should I be sad? Should I not be supportive of him and his ideas if I truly loved him? The thought really helped me continue on with my life. I plan on continuing on his dream. That way, he's always with me…"

There was a short period of silence before Star sighed deeply, gently running her hand over the top layer of the water.

"Why do you tell me this?" Serenity asked, looking to Star. Star smiled.

"I don't really know. But I trust you, so it's ok. Do you want to join me? The water is very warm."

Serenity did not answer, instead leaving the girl for a moment before returning to enter the water as well. She looked up to stars, briefly enjoying their healing sensation before beginning.

"This is not the first bath I've had this day…I've bathed fifteen times, a few underneath a waterfall I found…"

"I can imagine why. If something…should that occur to me, I suppose I would have had the same reaction, though without most of the self-control…" Star laughed.

"I…I just…how did it happen? I just don't understand…" She brought her hands to her face, hair sweeping around her as a veil against outsiders.

"Can you describe your home to me? I'd like to know a bit about the planet hosting Sailor Cosmos," Star suggested, knowing better.

"It's a small planet, smaller than this one, called Earth. It's mostly water; only a fourth of the planet surface is land. And even with so little space, the human being has managed to thrive."

"You don't sound too happy…"

"At nights, like this one, I can hear her…"

"Who?"

There was a period of silence in which Serenity traced patterns in the water with her index finger, face downcast.

"She's crying…She sends warning to them, pleads to them…She even has helpers…but she cries still…"

"Nothing can be done?"

"There is much that may be done. There is still Hope, for things appear to be taking a turn for the best, but it will be a slow progress…She cries, but it has softened…I can't tell you if it is because of the progress or because of something else…it's such a beautiful planet…"

"It is worth protecting, then?"

"…Yes…"

"Who protects it? Just you?"

"No, I have Sailor Saturn with me."

"Another Scout? But, I thought all Scouts were resting in the Garden."

"They are, but she demanded to come with me, to accompany me on a new journey. I could not convince her to go with the other Scouts that are being reborn."

"Scouts are being reborn!"

"Selected ones, yes. They will finally enjoy a life without fighting, peace for a change. I don't want them to fight…"

"That leaves you alone, though. How do you stand it?"

"It's not hard…Saturn's with me now and so are my father and two others…"

"I know about your father, but what do you mean about the other two?"

"I met them not long ago. They are _Star Knights_."

"That's so cool! I didn't know other Knights existed!"

"They're brothers, separated by 5,000 years."

"Huh?"

"According from information I received from my grandmother, their father, Apollo, subjected them to this Court that decided when it would be best for them to be born. The youngest, Knight Meiyo, was taken and planted 5,000 years in the future, leaving Knight Tranquility alone in their true time…"

"I didn't think it was chosen like that…can you tell me more about them?"

"I don't know as much as you might think, Star."

"It's ok! Just tell me about how they look and stuff. Like what their weapons are, their colors, the first time you met them, what they did when they met you, etc, etc!"

A laugh left Serenity before she began to tell the girl what she wanted to know.

-:-:-X-x

"…shouldn't push her."

"But it's so easy!

"Yes, I know it is, but it is best if you know your limits."

Hotaru looked to Yugi with eyebrows raised.

"Don't ask me, I don't know either."

Still a bit concerned, Hotaru pushed open the door to see Yami in a very deep conversation with Talon. They stopped talking as Hotaru placed a tray in front of Yami.

"Anything interesting you were talking about?" Yugi asked, knowing him saying it would be better than Hotaru doing it. Yami smiled, picking up his spoon to begin eating a soup broth. "We were just talking about girls." He flinched as the hot liquid singed his tongue.

"Oh? And what about us?" Hotaru asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, not about all girls, just about Serenity and Talon's girlfriend."

"What about Serenity?"

"Well, just about how they are very nice and mysterious, really. Oh, and about how to behave around them."

"As long as you aren't saying bad stuff…"

-:-:-X-x

"You seem to know more about Knight Tranquility."

"I suppose…"

"You've told me about him, but just barely. Tell me more. How does he act?"

Serenity pushed her tongue against her cheek in a childish manner as she thought. Many thoughts passed through her mind, most she deemed, much to her horror and surprise, as personal and intimate.

"Well…he is…very tall."

"Yes, you told me that."

"He's-"

"Handsome?"

"What?"

Star easily noticed the blush that passed over Serenity's face as well as the squeak hidden behind the calm, collected tone of voice. It was enough to smile at.

"Well, I just thought that he might be handsome in both forms. You did explain his physical appearance, but you didn't say how he rated."

"I try to not do that."

"OK, but am I right?

"I don't know."

"Sure you do! You say he is living in the same house as you right? So, you see him every day. Come on, tell me he's handsome! Is he free? He's not dating someone, is he? How is his personality?"

""He's extremely arrogant!" Serenity's hand splashed down forcefully on the water's surface. Her brow was furrowed as she scowled angrily.

"Why do you say that?" Star pushed – this was getting interesting. 'Not to mention fun…'

"He is! Every time he is correct about something, he boasts about it! He enters my room whenever he wants to and immediately starts to question me on private matters. For instance, he actually tried to hold me back from taking this trip. I tell him repeatedly to not do that, but he doesn't listen. Nothing makes him understand."

"Nothing?"

"No. He doesn't understand reason. He insists on doing as he pleases. His younger brother tries to keep him in line, but to no avail. He has these morals, or so he calls them, and bases his decisions on them as well as his actions."

Star kept quiet, hiding a grin as best as she could, waiting for the confession. Serenity looked to her hands, underneath the clear water. Yes, Yami was all that she had said; she had told no lie...And still…

"He's…he's magic…he's so strong…a myth…" Yes…how could someone like him be anything but a myth? Everything he did…all he did for her…all that happened to him – how could he be so strong? 'Aren't I as strong?'

"I don't know what he wants…I just don't. But…"

"But?"

"I…I can't explain it. There is just so much that…"

"I think I can understand. Why don't you come to my room? I'll show you a way to express all those things that he is."

"…Yes, that's fine…"

-:-:-X-x

"You, my brother, are an idiot."

Seth blinked, looking to the door where Star had been before she slammed it shut.

"What? How am I an idiot, you idiot!"

-:-:-X-x

"I love to write songs. It's my passion. Why don't you try it? It's really not that hard."

She set a parchment and pencil in front of the Scout, waiting. Serenity hesitated, unsure of what to do, much less willing to write about a topic as confusing as Yami.

"What should I write about?" she asked once more, taking the utensils in hand. Star shrugged.

"You can write about anything, really. Writing is a way to express one self. To write a song is not much different than writing a novel. Just give it a try. It can't hurt."

Still a bit hesitant, Serenity walked out of the room, heading to her own room where, once inside, she sat down near a window, staring at the blank piece of parchment. Sighing, she gazed outside, the stars her only source of light, she being too lazy to light up a few candles, the main source of lighting. Her thoughts soon drifted away from her task.

Looking out into the sky, she was brutally reminded of past memories. She tried to ignore them, but they prevailed, sending her on trips to when she was still with her close friends – with her sisters. There, in her mind's eye, she was with them again, laughing at Minako's actions, eating a sundae at the Crown Parlor, fighting with Raye.

"Ugh…"

Serenity hunched over, clutching at her heart as it began to throb painfully. Darien's face slowly surfaced, tender and kind, offering undying support for her, offering eternal love…

"No…no, you lied…"

Her arms came to wrap around her as she tried to control her cries.

-:-:-X-x

"Good morning, Serenity!"

The girl warrior groaned awake, a hand coming to cover her silver eyes as bright, warm sunlight poured mercilessly into the room. Star giggled slightly as she tied the thick curtains with their ribbon, watching Serenity struggle awake. Letting out a little sigh, Serenity shifted into a seating position, stretching out her arms in an attempt to further awaken.

"How are you feeling today? Are you up for breakfast?"

"I didn't write anything, and no, I don't want to eat breakfast," Serenity answered, noticing Star looking curiously to the desk where Serenity had dropped off the parchment before slinking into bed the night before. Star gave a smile before turning to a small chest resting against the foot of the bed.

"It doesn't really matter, but I did find some songs from singers here in our planet that seemed to express what you want to. I'll show you them some other time. What mattes at the moment," Star said as she opened the lid to the chest, "is you new wardrobe. It's curtsey of the people, seeing as how you have no other clothes other than the ones you wear."

"I can easily summon other clothes," Serenity noted, pushing the covers away from her body to walk over to the basin full of warm water. She frowned lightly before changing the temperature and washing.

"Yes, but I doubt that such a waste of energy is needed. Come, you must wear something from our little city! That way you can really fit in!"

Serenity looked up from drying her face, sighing as she saw Star's face.

"Pick something out and I'll wear it."

-:-:-X-x

An hour later or so had her outside, wandering the streets of the city without care. Her steps were slow, eyes lazily drifting from scene to scene as she tried to enjoy the silver lining of her problem. True, she could not leave the planet, but she did have time to get to know it. It was only a matter of time before she finally snapped and forced her way out anyways, so she might as well enjoy herself on the time before that.

"_Innupta_! _Innupta_!"

She turned to see a group of children running to her, each offering a shy smile. She knelt down, waiting for the group to surround her and tell her whatever it was that seemed so interesting.

"Yes?" Serenity asked, smiling slightly. A young girl came forward, thrusting out something for Serenity to take.

"_Okaa-san _wants you to have this!"

Serenity took the small case, shaking it a bit to please the children. "What's in here, little one?"

"Ack! Um…ano…I don't know!" exclaimed the girl. The older girl chuckled softly, patting her on the head as she stood.

"Will you tell your _Okaa-san _that I will be going to the temple soon? I'll appreciate it very much."

The children nodded, dashing off as they began to pay another game Serenity could not understand, slowly making their way to the temple.

"What is this?" She inspected the small box, remembering how no sound was made when she shook it for the children.

'Is it cushioned?'

She walked a bit more, stopping when she noticed the lush green leaves of the tall trees in front of her, branches gently swaying in the breeze, hushed tones beckoning her to enter, to face the secrets one more time…

She turned her back on the alluring scenery, raising her hand a bit in an attempt to summon a chair. She was about to sit when she noticed nothing had materialized. Giving a little 'tch', she once again flipped her hand and waited for her chair to materialize. It did not.

Curious, she tried to summon a small fire, an ice sculpture, a water spout and various other things, using each of the abilities she had. She stopped soon after, falling to the floor, calming herself down as she understood.

She quickly stood up, banishing her fears as they reared to assault her. 'No, I am Cosmos.'

The thought seemed to give her encouragement, allowing the girl to once more walk to a nearby haven.

-:-:-X-x

Incense rose into the small, warm confines of the room in lazy spirals, a small fragrance of white vanilla enriching the air. Long, elegant candlesticks held white candles, wick burning brightly as they were lit, one by one. Drawings and anecdotes on the walls were slowly becoming viewable as warm light fell on its surface. The caretaker took care to wipe away dust from the old altar, gentle in the way she dragged the cloth across the top. She turned as the doors on the opposite side of the building opened, sunlight joining the candles in the attempt to light up the room.

"Nina…"

Nina turned, surprised to hear her name after so many years of being called by her epithet. She knew who it was, though, by that alone. "Did you need something, Lady Serenity? Or have you come to finish what you began?"

Serenity frowned slightly, shutting the large, wooden doors behind her. A quick look around assured her nothing had changed much; she walked towards Nina, hand clenching tightly around the package it held.

"Why must I have this? What does it have to do with me or anything?"

Nina calmly folded the cloth in her hand, setting it down in a nearby table. "I thought you should have that. My mother said it was the first step in understanding why **Lucania** did not welcome the powers of other Sailor Scouts. It is affecting you as well, is it not, Child of the Stars?"

A low growl emitted from Serenity as the name reached her ears: "I'd rather you not use that name."

"Fair enough; can I ask that you not call me Nina?"

"I will not call you mother."

"No? Ah, well, it cannot be helped."

"You gave me a blank piece of parchment, Nina. What am I to do with it?"

"Blank? Are you sure? My mother would always mumble words she said were on the parchment. Did you look closely?"

"I did," Serenity answered, dignity slightly bruised; like she'd really miss something.

"I don't know what to tell you, then. That was the only clue I can give to you regarding the mystery of this planet."

"Thank you for trying."

"I knew you'd be here!" chirped a happy tone. Serenity looked over her shoulder to see a merry Star peeking in. She pushed the door open to fully reveal herself, smiling as she made her way towards the two others.

"Ah, Star! How are you?" Nina asked, embracing the girl. Star returned the hug.

"I'm fine; just looking for Serenity."

"Is there something you needed?"

"I just wanted to make sure I found you before someone else did. Would you mind joining me on a picnic? I have all of the necessary things. _Okaa-san_, would you like to come as well?"

"No, child, I have much to do here. You should go with Star, Lady Serenity. There is something bothering you; I have a feeling this will help mend it."

-:-:-X-x

"So, when is Serenity coming back?"

Yami looked up from his book. Tanya was sitting across from him, eating a delicacy ordered but fifteen minutes ago. In the library, they had decided to meet to enjoy the warmth of the fireplace gently crackling. Talon sat in a large chair, curled up with an electronic game. Yugi and Hotaru were discussing painters of the sixteenth century, Yugi growing slightly red in the face. Joey and Tristan were dueling on the floor, Joey giving out pointers as his Life Points dwindled. All attention, however, was turned to him upon the question.

"Well, it was supposed to be extremely important and it is in Australia…I don't know. What do you think, Hotaru?"

"The trip will take time. I could say she'll be back before New Years, but something tells me that is not possible. A guess would have to say after New Years, then," answered the girl, glaring softly at Yami.

"So, for the next three days she won't be here? That's a pity. I really wanted to talk to her a bit more…" Tanya pouted. Talon chuckled.

"Sure you did. What were you going to ask? How to get a boyfriend? Or how to _steal_ one away?"

Tanya sputtered, choking on her food. Yami stood, patting her on the back while Joey offered a glass of water. Talon, all the while, was laughing maniacally. Tanya eventually controlled herself, glaring hatefully at Talon as she took a long sip of water.

"Why would Tanya ask Serenity for something the likes of that?" Hotaru asked, violet eyes narrowing dangerously. Talon stopped laughing, opting to carry a smirk. He shrugged, turning back to his game.

"Téa's spreading rumors again. The latest is that Serenity's whisked away both Yugi and Yami from her."

"WHAT!"

"She never stops, does she?" Hotaru asked sarcastically as mentioned youths stood, faces red. Tanya scowled.

"And that makes you think I'm going to do such things? She may be my older sister, but she is not me."

"Chill out, it was just a joke," Talon said, pushing a button frantically as his character was assaulted by a large demon. Tristan drew a card.

"I don't know, you guys…"

"What are you saying, Tristan?" Yugi asked, cheeks tinted red. The boy looked to him.

"Well, in a way…Téa's right."

The room filled with silence as Joey took his turn, seemingly unaffected by the comment.

"How can you say that?" Hotaru asked, shocked.

"Think about it, guys," Joey spoke. "We used to be a really tight group. We went through a lot together- Pegasus, Kaiba, and a lot of other things. We were on another mystery when she showed up."

"We used to spend a lot of time together. Now, all you ever do is spend time with Serenity," Tristan continued, watching wistfully as the duel ended in Joey's favor. Yami scoffed, scowling.

"That is not true. We still spend time together. We're all together now, aren't we?"

"Yes, but it's the first time in forever. We don't even eat at the same time anymore! It all has to be done according to Serenity's schedule."

"Joey, that's unfair. You guys are always in the game room with others and we don't say anything," Yugi protested. Joey shook his head, standing, Tristan following his example.

"You don't get it, Yuge. Téa comes to see us when we play. You and Yami don't even bother. Even now, you're thinking about Serenity and Serenity only. What, is she the only thing in your lives now?"

"I suggest you keep your tone down," Hotaru softly said, sitting up stiffly.

"Stay out of this, Hotaru. You're not included."

"Tristan! She's just as involved as you and I are!" Yami cried.

"Hey, guys, calm down. You guys are making a big fuss over-"

"Shut up, Tanya! You're not in this either!"

"Joey, keep your voice down when talking to a lady!" Talon reprimanded.

"This is all Serenity's fault! If only she had never shown up here, things would be better!" Tristan yelled, storming out of the room.

"I hope you're happy with your decision, Yuge, Yami, 'cuz all you have now is your precious Serenity!"

The door was slammed shut with a loud 'bang'. Yami looked to the door before turning and kicking a chair over. "Damn it!"

Tanya looked to the others in the room before going over to Yami. "Hey, it's ok. I'm sure Joey and Tristan are just stressed out. I heard they suffered a defeat in a game they were competing in. They must be sore about it, huh?"

"That was completely unfair. Why would they say such things?" Yugi wondered, a sad look coming over his features. Hotaru sighed, standing.

'I have a hunch…'

"I think I'll go to bed now…all that yelling is making my head hurt…"

"Yeah, I think I'll come with you," Yugi said. They bid the other three occupants good-night. The door closed once more, gently this time.

"This is unreal…Joey's our best friend…" Yami muttered, falling tiredly to the chair behind him. Talon turned off his game, picking up the chair Yami had previously kicked down, turning it so he could sit with his arms resting on the back of it. Tanya remained by Yami's side, a worried look on her face.

"I'm sure things will work out, Yami…" she whispered, placing her hand on his back. He turned to her, giving a small smile.

"I hope so, Tanya. I think I'll head for bed as well. Maybe Joey and Tristan will be better tomorrow."

Throwing Talon a nod, the ancient youth stood and left for his room. Talon looked after him for a moment. Tanya sighed. "I'm going to sleep, too," she announced, taking a step for the door. As she reached for the knob, Talon's hand wrapped firmly around her wrist. She looked to him, mildly agitated.

"Let go, Talon. I want to go to sleep."

"Are you sure you're not just going to follow Yami and try to comfort him instead?"

"What?" she asked, making a face. Talon frowned. "You don't have to give me that look. I know what you're after."

"I'm not after anything!"

"Liar, I can read you like a book. You're after more than friendship. Are you truly a friend, or are you with your sister?"

Tanya growled, yanking her hand away. "How dare you say that? I would never stoop to her level! Don't think I'm like her!"

Talon, picking up his game from the chair where it rested, scoffed as the girl continued to fume. "I'm not saying you are. I only meant to say that it is best if you stopped now. She will return soon. Do you really want to face that? You'll be branded alike your sister."

"You're one to talk," sneered Tanya, crossing her arms. Talon raised an eyebrow. "As far as I know, you can be tried for foul play. I do believe people like you are called hypocrites. But, I do suppose that, even though we are reaching for different goals, we might be able to help each other."

"Count me out, Tanya. I don't have any intentions of helping you with your little scheme. You're a big girl now, aren't you? I'm sure you can handle your problems on your own. Just one last bit of parting advice." Talon turned in the doorway. "Stop before it's too late."

-:-:-X-x

He sighed, coming out of his shower, drying his hair with a towel, small droplets of water slowly sliding down his bare, well-built chest. Towel draped around his shoulders, he walked over to a mirror. He ran a hand through his tri colored locks.

"Where are you?"

He turned, taking out a pair of thin pants and a white sleeveless shirt from his drawer, pulling the pants on. The towel was thrown to the bed, he making his way to the balcony doors, opening them, allowing the cool air to whip across his body. He walked out, taking in the beauty of the night.

"You don't seem too happy…"

He turned, scowling as he noticed the other being in the terrace. "I thought you were gone, Chaos."

The dark entity smirked, uncrossing his arms as he walked near to Yami, turning to look out into the wild. "I figured out a way to see little Cosmos."

"What do you mean? That's impossible. She's in a place where-"

"How long will it take for you pathetic humans to realize that what stops you is merely a small hurdle for me? It only took research to find a way into the planet. Really, you are all so weak compared to me…"

Yami frowned, leaning into the railing. "No one can match your level of superiority, can they?"

"No, my power is unreachable."

"I wasn't talking about your power, but of your stupidity."

"I'd be careful of whom you make enemies, little man."

"Is that supposed to be a warning?"

"I'd show more respect to the one that holds the only way to little Cosmos." Yami bit back his retort, good as it was. Chaos chuckled darkly, ruffling his hair.

"Well? Are you going to share with us how to get in touch with Serenity?" Yami asked, controlling his tone.

"I had thought of that, yes," Chaos replied, "but after much consideration, I decided to not share such information with you."

"What? Then why the hell did you even come tell me that, you imbecile!"

"Do you dare take on the tone of my precious little Cosmos?"

"I am not! And don't call her yours!"

"I can call her anything I want!"

"No, you can't!"

"Who are you to stop me!"

"I'm her boyfriend, asshole!"

Yami suddenly leaned away, face turning red. 'What did I just -?' Chaos scoffed, blinking as he turned around. "Her boyfriend?"

"You heard me," Yami answered, a light blush still splayed over his face; the thought of actually swearing loudly and the declaration was slowly sinking in. It was something Chaos easily noted.

"Ah, so…the young Dark Prince is not used to swearing or making declarations. Such a pity…I am guessing your only talent is to lie."

"What would I lie about?"

"Please, little Cosmos having a boyfriend? That is impossible, _especially_ if it is not me with the label," Chaos arrogantly stated, sitting down on a summoned chair. Yami scowled, crossing his arms.

"Why do you think you're the only that can be with her? What makes you think you're so special? All I see is an overgrown, spoiled brat."

"To think such a comment would hurt me, you must be far stupider than I thought. Why only me? Simple; I'm able to protect myself. I'm guessing, by the look on your face, that she never told you about her last boyfriend, did she? No? Then let me enlighten you. His name was Mamoru and he was about three years older than her. You know about her days as princess, right? Well, she had a prince she adored with all her soul by the name of Prince Endymion. Did you know he died for her, and she committed suicide shortly after due to the shock? Is that not just a lovely tale? Ah, but wait, there is more! He was reborn along her in the future, once more reviving the love she had held for him, regardless of her first rejections."

"She rejected him? Why would he pressure her into-?"

"Ah, would you let me finish? Her feelings towards him gradually changed as she remembered everything, and as they say, love has no death. He died for her various other times after this, she returning the favor quite often, or trying to save him and her other pitiful friends. In the end, when she was about to fight me…" Chaos trailed off, eyes hazing as he seemed to swim in the memories of long ago. His listener grew impatient.

"I'm sure you have some nice memories and that you'd like to dwell in them, but I have no time for this. If you are not going to tell me anything I can use, then I'm going to-"

"No, you might want to know this last tidbit," Chaos snapped, taking to his feet, preparing to leave. He turned to Yami before being engulfed in the arms of the darkness seeping around him.

"Serenity _murdered _her last boyfriend."

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X

Ah, how long has it been? There have been changes personally, but that is not for here. I am toying with the idea of starting a forum in order to ask questions regarding this story…of course, I suppose it might also be used to bash the authoress – win some and lose some, ne? Well, it might be up by the time you read this note. Do not worry; I intend to discontinue the forum after a month. If it would not be a bother, I would really appreciate it if the forum is checked. I hope all that read this and are in school a great new year; for everyone else, don't give up! Keep reaching for the stars.

CosmosAngel1

_From Darkness is born Light…_

_From Light is born Darkness…_

Youko ditched muse duties…**_again_**…


	60. Side Story: Chaos

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 59

::Side Story: Chaos ::

Enjoy!!!!

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X

The first time I saw her, she was crying over the loss of her beloved. I only knew her then as Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, the next and only heir to the throne. I didn't care much for her: my objective was to make her mother, Queen Selenity, suffer. Serenity was but a pawn to me. It was I that whispered into her ear the idea of suicide, letting her believe she would meet her beloved in the next life, that living meant sorrow. Oh, how I laughed when I saw Selenity's face, the sheer look of dismay and horror.

That bitch…

To this day, I cannot bring myself to a point in which I will let her rest. That woman is a pain in the ass, even deceased. I only need to look around me to see her doings. It was she that damned me to Darkness, almost forcing the responsibility onto me. She knew damn well what she was doing, but didn't care. That was the way Selenity used to be: a soldier under the orders of her own mother. She was supposed to kill me, but to understand that, one would have to understand my family history.

Like all the others entrusted with Magick, my family was begun with a god. While Serenity's family branched from Selene, my family branched from Hades, that bastard ruling the Underworld. Before kidnapping Hotaru's ancestor, he had meddled into the making of a human. Of course, he was at the prime of his time, as dark as he could be – and very infuriated. His brother, Zeus, the original god that toyed with the idea of humans, had just decreed a law forcing all interested in making a human race to ask him for permission. Hades had begun playing before the law came into effect, but was still confronted by Zeus for breaking it. Now, Hades was usually a quiet figure, but even such personalities have a breaking point. Zeus had taken away all of his research, burning it in Demeter's fire. Needless to say, Hades was not pleased.

He began to work all that anger and hatred into one human, a less detectable toy than an entire race. In the safety of his chambers, he perfected the being until he deemed it just right. He had heard of the other giving special powers to their creations, usually just an extent of their own. Hades didn't want that; he was much vainer over his abilities. Instead of giving over his own powers, Hades poured emotions into the dummy, uncaring as to how it would affect it. After all, he was just going to be a servant done under the very nose of Zeus.

Pity it did not turn out that way.

The dummy soon came alive, the emotions strong enough to merge together to form a soul of a healthy twenty-year-old male. Hades thoroughly enjoyed this, beginning to teach him various types of Magick. Eventually, he learned the darkest secrets Hades coveted. However, there was a flaw with this specimen as Hades soon found out.

He was much too reckless, much too out of control. There were various instances in which Hades could not control him. In due time, the Darkness Hades controlled began to marvel at the young wizard, teasing him with their promises of power. He was no idiot; he knew they spoke the truth. Hades had forbidden any kind of communication with the Darkness, but limits were only there to be broken.

He merged with Darkness in his fifth year of existence. Hades had barged in just in time to see the final result. The Underworld had rumbled at that instant, the anger Hades felt resonating throughout the dominion. The god summoned an attack, only to be rendered powerless easily. The teacher had been surpassed. All the emotions Hades had originally planted had grown stronger, Hatred and Anger aiding the creation in overpowering his creator.

Thus, _Dimyse_ was born.

He managed to break free from the Underworld, awed by the existence of the Multi-Universe. The other gods watched in horror as he ripped through their sacred planets, doing as he pleased with the beings on them. For twenty years Dimyse rampaged on, smiling on destruction and slowly building an empire to be feared. At the end of this period, he took on a mate, unwilling to see his efforts go to waste. Of course, he searched for immortality, but Dimyse was a careful man as he was reckless; he knew a back-up plan was mandatory, a teaching passed on to the later generations.

He created the Millennium Captor before reaching the galaxy that held his future wife. It is here that History has been rewritten, pathetic gods trying to cover up various things. The Millennium Captor was said to be created from nothing, a sad attempt to cover up a mistake by Hades. It was Dimyse that created this being, using it later on as a means of rebirth when trusted Darkness warned him of a doom that would not be avoided.

There is a reason as to why it is a Pegasus: the creatures were sacred to the Lunarians, the exact race that he wanted to control. Lunarians would not be able to hurt a creature so dearly loved, making it a perfect candidate. So, Dimyse experimented until he achieved a perfect result and attacked.

Darlene, one of the early Lunarian Queens, became his and his alone. Wild and free, she was the perfect mate. However, she pushed away his advances, shutting herself away after marriage, avoiding Dimyse as much as possible (It was not that he was ugly – my ancestor was quite handsome, his traits passing on to his successors). It was not until that fateful day in which she dared strike him that he was forced to show her his power and his willingness to express it.

Darlene bore him twins, a boy and girl. Dimyse, twisted and sick, placed a curse over them as he gave them their names. His son he named Chaos, his daughter Cosmos, the curse intertwined in the very souls of the children (yes, he began the names – the gods were the ones that decided the powers). Darlene could only try to lessen the effects, trying to teach them of a peaceful life. Chaos, however, was constantly at his father's side. Cosmos tended to side with her mother, charming her father into being slightly less cold. A vixen, Cosmos used everything in her power to protect a mother she came to adore.

The children, though siblings, disagreed on every decision: while Chaos was the very meaning of his name, Cosmos expressed the want to bring the elusive Light into their bleak world. Dimyse did not take kindly to such thoughts, but thought nothing of it, blindingly believing she would grow out of it and see the majesty in Darkness. His mate had different views.

Darlene knew Chaos was not to be saved, for the child had been taken from her very arms the moment he had been born, placed in the sole care of Dimyse. Only Cosmos would be able to offer a vague hope for the future – something Darlene would not give up. From her, Cosmos learned how to charm, how to coax, how to control Magick, to control her older brother. With these tactics she conned her brother into a daring plan:

Killing Dimyse.

Chaos, violent and eager to cause bloodshed, found this plan simply delicious. It was exceedingly precarious, demanding the best of both siblings – a challenge. Both were known to not back down. Three days after their seventeenth birthday, after eight years of planning, they attacked.

Cosmos's plan, as I know, worked, but Dimyse had somehow dragged Darlene into his death, killing her before drawing his last breath. From then on, the curse he had placed on the two came into effect. Chaos would save the Captor's head, not because he wanted it for his own needs, but to have as a sort of trophy: he had managed to kill his father, the ruthless, infamous Dimyse. Cosmos would be forced to fight her brother and eventually pass on the pain of seeing a loved one die in their arms. The curse they shared was to always be at odds – to fight for eternity, it seemed.

Each sibling went on to death, but not before having twins together, the result of a rape. These two went on to become the next Cosmos and Chaos. This Chaos (called _Furuus_, my great times seven grandfather) was brutally killed. He left no heirs, his powers passing on to the next boy suited for the job, _Caminus_. He, too, was killed by the second Cosmos (named _Aequitas_) after ninety years of life, but not before having a son with one of her three daughters. This son, _Algor_, became Chaos, living past his hundreds before also being taken care of by his maternal grandmother. The next Chaos, _Algidos_, was of no relation to the family originally, but a rape on the great-granddaughter of Cosmos changed that. Cosmos killed the two hundred year old male, her life ending a year later. Her great-great-grandson, _Alsius_, became the next Chaos.

It was here that the Lunarian race was once more replenished - the powers of the second Cosmos passing on to a princess of the race, Princess _Castimonia_. This Cosmos took care of the danger, successfully bringing peace for millennia before another Chaos came into being, he originally named _Kuroi_. This was a much difficult Chaos to defeat, for while the powers of Cosmos had only shifted two times, the powers of Chaos had gone though six men, including the first one.

Knowing the way things would undoubtedly turn out, this pure Lunarian Cosmos decided to not take on a husband, deciding to be alone rather than bear any children that might be trapped in the vortex she was in. things did not go as planned (then again, when do they in this circle?). She fell for the son of the Chaos she had killed, unknowing of this fact. He, too, fell at the hands of destiny and inherited his father's powers (he was named _Himitsu_, quite befitting). She had no choice but to kill him, giving birth to twins later on. Her daughter died after birth, her son living on to become the heir of Darkness.

This child, _Lionel_, ran away from his mother as soon as he found out, choosing to try and evade his destiny. He married a pure Lunarian (my grandmother _Ariene_), having four children before his mother finally gathered the courage to cease his life. His eldest son, _Akai_, became his heir, falling in love with his sister, _Alai_, the second child. She, in turn, loved him and gave him a son, _Awarami_. This grandson had to be destroyed, for with his father dead, he would ultimately be Chaos, but Cosmos was hurting too much, the poor dear. She had suffered much more than her predecessors, killing most of her immediate family. She hesitated against taking away his life. _Awarami_ would have been left alone had he not had his way with his own mother.

He was the last Chaos that Cosmos could kill, giving up her life before she lost her light completely. By this time, her youngest daughter, _Xelena_ had had her own daughter, Selenity, the famed Lunarian Queen. There had been talk of Selenity being the next Cosmos, but it is apparent now that she was just to give birth to the next Cosmos – or as I know, she merely offered her child to be the next Cosmos.

Ah, and we finally come to the most important part. The child that had been created between Son and Mother had been born five years after Selenity. That child, born of such a pair, is me.

My mother knew of what I would be in the long run, thus my name of Chaos, _given_, not inherited like my ancestors (excluding the one that started it all, of course). I was the unwanted one, for my mother, _Alai_, killed herself after Selenity's tenth birthday. _Xelena_, my sister and aunt, hated me for that. In her mind, it was _I _that made _Alai_ commit such a heinous crime; as much as I would love to take the credit, I cannot, for I had nothing to do in _Alai's_ death. Even now, I cannot fully understand the reason behind her action.

While I roamed around, studying what I could find, playing here and there, still untainted by the Darkness in my veins, _Xelena_ plotted to kill me, training Selenity into a warrior. She was but fifteen, I ten, when we first met. While I had vast experience in Magick (at this time, my infatuation with Dark Magick was barely beginning to show), she was barely mastering the Light Magick, trying her best to please her mother. I was merciless in the battle that ensued, my ire getting hold of me. How dare my own family come after me when I had done nothing? I used the various Magick I had to my advantage, successfully defeating Selenity.

_ Xelena_ was by no means discouraged by her daughter's failure. Time and time again, she would send Selenity after me, and during that course, as I began to be pushed into the role I was still too young to take, Selenity began to harbor a feeling bordering on the brink of loathing. All her problems, she blamed on me, thinking that killing me would solve everything. So blinded was she by this, that she actually mustered the courage to attack me with a Dark Spell.

It left me completely defenseless, powerless. I was at the bottom rung of the ladder, pushed around and spitted on. I don't even remember how many times I was assaulted, molested, scorned over a period of fifty years. Oh, yes, my grudge began then to manifest itself.

All the while, she became infatuated with a prince from a far away kingdom. _Xelena_ was more than happy to bless the couple, granting Selenity permission to leave _Pax Lunaris_ to create another Lunarian Kingdom on a separate Universe. I recall Selene coming down to lead her descendant to the Moon, dressed in blinding silver, the color of Cosmos.

After the descent of the Moon Goddess, I began to think about the future Cosmos in a more serious way. Yes, I had learned about my family history and to this day I know I am the only one with the full, unblemished account of it. I knew I was related to Selenity. That suddenly came into place. All of my ancestors had been related to Cosmos one way or another and that ultimately led to their deaths. It was very liable that Selenity could be my end, no matter how many times I had defeated her in her youth. I would have to protect myself.

Fully restored, I tried to distance myself from the Lunarians. _Xelena_ proved to be hard to deceive. That bitch actually came after me even when I was more than ten galaxies away from her. Selenity would periodically join her mother, taking over completely when _Xelena_ finally (_finally_) died. While I tried to celebrate this, Selenity kept pushing. I find it very possible that she was feeling extreme guilt over what she had done decades before. Her new husband did not know of her actions, believing me to be the one in the wrong.

He didn't see that I could have been spared, that it was his mother-in-law and wife that made me what I am now. Do not misunderstand me, human, for I am not ashamed of my being; I could not be any prouder. I have what it takes to survive unlike my ancestors before me. I know I will be the last Chaos and I cherish that more than anything. However, I do not appreciate the harsh road that I had to take in order to get where I am.

No, for that, Selenity had to pay.

I _never_ let a debt go unpaid.

I heard about the birth of her daughter after my recovery, heard of how Selenity treasured her little family. I had not bothered her for so many years; she had assumed I was wary of her, scared, almost. What a pitiful assumption. When the little princess was five, I planted a war on a planet under the protection of the Silver Alliance, the Kingdom Selenity had built. Her idiot of a husband had come rushing into my blade. Selenity was told merely that her husband had been killed in action by a random enemy soldier. She knew better than to believe that and enforced security.

But she missed a place.

I planted Metallica, one of my first creations of my childhood that had been feeding on a world for countless years, on a planet just beginning to bloom: weak, little Earth. I fed Beryl, Queen of her own little section of Earth, thoughts of evil; I helped the war take place. All of it, the entire grand plan, just to see Selenity's face. She had robbed me of my childhood – the only time I could enjoy innocence. Well, then I would rob her of what she treasured most. It was the most fitting present for her doings, even if she did manage to seal me away for a time afterwards: she did nothing but damage to me.

The only good thing she did for me – and even that was an accident – was bringing that child of hers into the world. Though, I suppose that could be a double edged sword…

I saw that little girl again a thousand years later when I awoke from the slumber Selenity placed me in. I was hungry for revenge, immediately heading to where I last saw Selenity. I expected her to be alive, waiting for my appearance so she could banish me once again, that damned righteous mask over her face. Sadly, I could not please my thirst for blood and decided to cause rampage.

Then I felt it.

Selenity.

There was but a trace amount, but I was sure it was her. The energy seemed to come from earth. I didn't have to think – I just searched. It took a moment, but eventually, I found her, skipping along, a smile on her face. It wasn't Selenity: it was her _child_.

At this point, I wanted to play very much with the little girl, but decided to let her be; my empire needed to be expanded in order for a master plan made just for the suffering of this surviving Lunarian to take place. I left Earth for a couple of years, having fun here and there before returning to reawaken Metallica.

I had hoped to just kill the girl and therefore give myself more time until the next Cosmos appeared, but that damned Selenity had sent her imbeciles of advisors down to Earth as well as the entire Inner Senshi. It did not matter to me much, but I knew Metallica would not serve my purpose. I watched with great interest as Usagi, as Serenity was called in this time, struggled to destroy Beryl and find her past love.

There was an unexpected turn of events as Alan and Anne appeared. I was mildly worried, but things ended up going smoothly. Now, it was my turn. I sent enemy after enemy, seeing how far I could push Usagi until she broke. Finally, I tired of it, deciding to introduce myself.

I searched the Universe for a perfect candidate, letting Queen Nephrenia relive while I was on the search, before I found Galaxia; such a lost soul, searching for a place that she could live in, her mind twisted by the weakness she hid - the weakness of being alone. She was such easy prey, it almost made me mad. I took on the shape of my favorite creation, answering the question she so wanted to hear answered: where are stars born?

Yes, I lured her to Sagittarius Zero Star, to where it all began...

I watched as Usagi slowly lost everything dear to her, just like her ancestors before her, Dimyse's Curse living on in her as well. Then…at the end, I gave her the briefest of happiness: I let her see all those she loved before taking them away. I was enjoying myself until Galaxia's desire to destroy me came unveiled.

So, she wanted to rule, huh?

She even had it all planned out. She knew that I would die when a strong Light Magick interfered with my Dark Magick – in which, Usagi's, no, Eternal Sailor Moon's crystal would be enough. Both I and Eternal Sailor Moon would die; leaving only Galaxia…I could not have that…

As much as I enjoyed playing the ultimate evil completely with stupid lines, I grew tired. I felt a future Cosmos where I was, trying to wake up a Cosmos that would finally match me. I knew, then, that Usagi would become her.

I overheard everything Usagi said to Galaxia and Chibi Chibi, that future Cosmos. I listened very well, for I could use it to my advantage. Eventually, I took away Galaxia, letting only Eternal Sailor Moon and the child remain. What happened next was unexpected.

Eternal Sailor Moon used the power of the Sailor Crystal to try and hold me down in the Cauldron. Sailor Cosmos, from the future, predicted wrong when she said everyone would be regenerated. Yes, all the Star Seeds were freed, but had she remained in the dimension longer, she would have seen what had happened, not memories of her past in her own dimension…

Usagi… was alive.

I held her in my arms, her large, white wings open, she limp, completely drained. I had been planning on killing her, taking her heart and destroying it. However, I could not; her determination had been too much for me – and I resented her for that. She was just like her mother. The same way I felt about her mother I began to feel towards her. I ended up waking her, she gasping in pain as her back hit the merciless ground of a planet's surface.

As she struggled to get up and comprehend what was happening, I took hold of the various Star Seeds she was so loyal to, blowing life into them, if only momentarily. She had managed to stand when my Magick was completed. Oh, the look on her face when she saw all her Senshi and her prince. Tears came from those blue eyes, hands coming to clasp at her throat.

I let her enjoy the moment before walking towards her. Imagine her surprise to see me. She did not know me, did not know it was I that made her suffer so. In such blindness, she smiled at me.

"Why do you smile?" I remember asking, standing next to Endymion. She wiped away a tear, shaking her head as she took a step forward.

"I'm…I'm so relieved…"

She stepped next to Sailor Venus, taking her hands in her own. "Minako…everyone…" Her gaze turned to Endymion. "Darien!"

I stared disgustedly as she jumped to him, latching her arms around his neck, sobbing quite loudly, expressing her joy. The others slowly circled around her, she mistaken the move as a gesture of familiarity.

"We're all together again," she smiled. "We all have a future…"

"See, that's where you're wrong, little princess…" I had to cut in: the emotion was beginning to give me a headache. Usagi blinked, unsure of what I meant. I chuckled at her expression. I took a step towards her and saw her flinch. I watched in amusement as she slowly stood in front of her cherished friends, her stance, though not offensive, was defensive all around.

"Who are you?" came the soft question, those eyes lowering in suspicion. I didn't answer immediately, continuing to walk towards her until I was only inches away from her. I arched her gaze up to mine, I being taller at 6'1". I waited until she was fixing her gaze on me and me alone, enjoying the moment as I leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"I am Chaos…"

The effect was immediate. My puppets simultaneously attacked her, I moving away in time. I watched with a smirk as she was beaten, her desire to protect overriding her desire to fight. I taunted her, teased her, insulted her, but she would not raise a hand to hurt her attackers. Eventually, Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, more out of necessity than option. Still, her staff she used to defend. I could only laugh as she struggled, as she tried calling to her friends to snap out of the trance. It was just too much fun.

The fight continued on for two days, much to my surprise. The fight with Galaxia had taken only six hours. By this time, Eternal Sailor Moon was close to breaking, her cries frantic, attire bloody. I felt myself… attracted.

'Shit.'

Knowing what was happening, I ordered for the last blow. The group moved away, gathering energy as the sole warrior struggled to stay up. She glanced my way during this brief interlude, her eyes coated with a look on the brink of hatred. All she needed was that one push…just _one more push_ and then-

I screamed in rage as I felt my body be attacked. Looking down, I saw my skin beginning to peel off, chunks of it just sliding off the muscle in parts of my upper body: my shirt had been tattered. I looked to see the Sailor Soldiers giving their sincere apologies to their princess before allowing their very powers to merge with Eternal Sailor Moon's.

I growled, quickly summoning Darkness to me in an attempt to mend myself. While being healed, I looked on to see Endymion place one final kiss on her lips before quietly vanishing, his Star Seed joining those of the others. Eternal Sailor Moon gave an anguished cry, one that pierced my own heart in a nondescript manner. For a moment, there was compunction crossing my mind before I noticed the bright, silver light. Giving a howl, I retreated into my Darkness, coming out when the light faded to see not Eternal, but a new soldier, one with wisdom in her eyes.

"Sera Cosmos…"

She must have heard me, for she gave me the briefest of smiles before attacking. I had just enough time to block and to notice that she was no longer wounded, at least, not physically. Mentally, emotionally – she was done.

Of course, I am not one to pass up opportunities.

For a long time – I am not keen on keeping track of time: that is only Cosmos – we fought, I continually adding blow to blow on her emotions. She tried her best to ignore it, to just fight. It was easy for her at first. All she had to do was concentrate on the fact that I was really the cause for her friends' and lover's death. Finally, though, she broke. It was not what I expected.

The power that emitted from that petite body was phenomenal. As I looked to her, a swift picture of Selenity, in the same position, so long ago, appeared in my mind's eye, but no…

No, this was not Selenity. This was a much more beautiful being, one that, whether I liked it or not, I was growing fascinated with. I felt I pain in my abdomen and looked to see her on top of me, a sword piercing my skin. I gave her a smile – or something that resembled it; I was in too much pain to properly execute the action. She did not return it, instead giving me a tear. I guessed it was because I had brought Endymion back to life again and forced her to kill him, which in turned let me call her a murderer. I played that trick on her various times with her Senshi as well. It was just my way of having fun.

I was wrong.

She was crying for me.

She placed a feather soft kiss on my temple, more tears splashing on my face. I almost gagged, but a look into those now silver eyes stopped me, taking away my breath. Was this what my ancestors had felt when they gazed upon Cosmos? I tried to talk, but all that came out was my own blood. She silenced me, placing a digit on my lips. I glared at her, trying to let her know just what she was doing. She appeared to be ignoring me.

"You've taken away everything from me," she whispered. "All I wanted, all I loved, _everything_…"

'What's your point? That's why I live, Cosmos. I'm here to make your life a living hell and enjoy every minute of it.'

She shook her head, an even more pained look coming over her face; it was the first time I noticed of our link. Somehow, she understood me, even though we couldn't really read each other's thought. There was some sort of understanding…

She wouldn't let me dwell on the problem long, pulling the sword in a careful manner, probably to try not to hurt me, but it still did. I tried to tell her, but she continued on.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you, Chaos. If I do, it will take so much time…How could you do something so…so…"

'I am Chaos. I live for this bloodshed!'

"No. You mustn't. There has to be a way in that we can-"

'What you want will never happen. It is my destiny to either kill you or make you mine. Personally, I like the idea of making you mine, but at this point in time, I can only see myself killing you. I don't care how much it hurts you. I am your opposite, little Cosmos. I am the only thing you will never be able to change.'

That was the first time I called her by that nickname. She took on a painful expression, finally pulling that damned sword out of me. She gave me another look, her hair matted in some places with blood, mine or hers I wasn't sure. All I knew then was how strong yet fragile she looked. I noticed how her eyes shown and I remembered my ancestors. All had fallen for a pair of eyes. Was that to happen to me?

"I want peace, Chaos. I will send you to the farthest corner of the Universe. Don't come back. Stay there and let me try to rebuild this place…I don't want it to remain this way…"

'Why not? It's perfect! Blood, rubble, darkness - what's not to like?'

She might have given a little smile at my statement, I don't recall, for the next thing I knew, she was banishing me away, just as she had said…

I woke up shortly after, a decade but a blink of an eye in my time. Around me, I held various underlings, each merely waiting for my awakening. Many a female threw themselves at me, but my thoughts were on that little girl. How would I get back at her? I thought about this as I pleased myself, physically as well as mentally. Roaming the now dead Universe, I picked up whatever scum I found, letting them believe I liked them, mercilessly cutting them down when they bored me. I held the same standard for the all of the females I toyed with (Cosmos is right in that aspect: I am a player).

It was a few years later that I once more saw my opposite. Oh, how she had changed. Her fighting had dramatically improved, though I could tell she was still aching inside. I couldn't help it; calling it out on her, seeing her react, it all was like candy to me. She would yield to me in these terms, and I won my fair share of the battles. However, she always came back, willing to put me in my place.

I suppose it was after our twenty-third encounter that I began to wonder exactly why I fought her. Sure, it was fun, and yes, it was something to do, but other than that…why?

I asked her this on our next meeting. She had not done her little trick at this time. She hesitated, thinking I was trying to catch her off-guard (the thought had crossed my mind, actually). She was at loss for words, just as I was. She finally fell back to the foundation.

"You are Darkness, I Light. It is only right that we fight."

I remember winning that fight. I watched her vanish from me, not making any sort of advance to her, something that must have mystified her, for I always tried to further the pain of losing. At the moment, I just could not believe that I was to just fight her for eternity. Such a future was not what I wanted: in fact, it was just dreadfully boring!

I avoided her from then on, content to let her be alone while I tried to control the primal urges insisting I fight her. During this period of silence, she committed the act of discarding her emotions. I cannot lie and say I did not give thought to the same idea. When I saw just how well she was capable of fighting in such a state, the act seemed very much agreeable. I, too, have emotions; I am not as barren as mythology paints me. I hold within me darker emotions: Lust, Greed, Wrath, Hate, etc. As I said, I am opposite to Cosmos.

I could not bear to part with them, however, for they helped entertain me when little Cosmos was busy training or depressed or whatever it was she did. I didn't really care. Little Cosmos was free to do as she pleased, but she was limited in that option; all that remained alive belonged to my side of the balance. Oh, my joy when she was intercepted by a few of my henchmen. These fights I watched from afar, helping out here and there. It was during one of these fights that my desire to have her was finally proven true and not to be just some possibility.

One of my men actually tried to have his way with her. I know, others had tried as well, long before this fool tried, but _I _had not been there. Regardless, the fight had been the same: she would try to sway them to her side, fighting as a last resolve. My pawn somehow managed to disarm her after a lengthy duel, trapping her. I expected him to drive his knife into her, to see little Cosmos be hurt. I was not expecting the fool to try and free his member. Apparently, neither did she.

"Get off. I've killed higher demons than you that tried the same thing," she warned, her voice bordering on the edge of pure hatred. He did not listen. She tried to push him away, but I had been feeding the toy energy, making him slightly more powerful than she was at the moment. She refused to see this, struggling vainly. I watched, slowly coming to terms with what I was to do. Finally, he reached to rip apart her skirt. That was my entrance.

"I do not remember letting you have this freedom…"

Little Cosmos blinked in confusion as I appeared with a few of my best men around me. She scowled.

"What is it, Chaos? Have you come to see me be undone?" she called out bitterly. I gave her a wan smile, stepping forward.

"Nay, I do not. I thought it might be liked if I removed this pest from your being." I didn't wait for her response, taking the imbecile by his neck, swiftly breaking it, grinning as the sound reached my ears, relaxing me a bit. I turned to her, offered her my hand. She would not have it.

"I am not so stupid."

A bark of laughter left my mouth before I could sustain it. Oh, how adorable she could be. I took of my cape and flung it over her body, she flinching as the cold material landed on her warm skin. She looked up to me, those silver eyes so confused…

"Master…" One of the followers called to me, probably worried of being too near Cosmos. I merely waved him away, ordering the others to leave as well with that simple gesture. Only she and I remained, staring into each other's eyes.

"My, how you've changed…"

She snapped back, alert. Frowning, she moved to stand. The cape threatened to fall, but it somehow remained wrapped around her lithe body as she reached her full height, still inches shorter than I.

"What do you plan on doing, Chaos? What is your goal in helping me?"

That voice, demanding, soft, chilled me in a delicious manner. I walked to her, gently tilting her head to me. She was warm where I was cold; it was always like this. She was suffering, I knew, but she would never know. Her damn little spell impeded that.

"You're not trying to fight me…"

"I could say the same thing."

"I'm too enchanted with your beauty to care…" My fingers had somehow coiled themselves into her hair. I raised my hand to me, clutching a bit of her hair. She silently watched, entire demeanor ready to fight. Slowly, I bent my head to place a small kiss on those locks, never gazing away from her eyes.

"Are you to try and enamor me, Chaos?" she uttered. I blinked. She smirked: "You must know, after all the attempts made, that I will not fall for such things."

Little Cosmos jumped away from me, almost begging me to fight her, those eyes drawing me in. Chuckling, I shook my head, letting soothing Darkness take me.

"Not today, little Cosmos…not today…for the consequences would be greater for you when I win." Truly, I needed to get away quick to one of the eager consorts that awaited me in the palace I resided in at the time, for I was growing hard and was in desperate need of relief. She, standing proud, did not seem to understand. Nor do I clearly know why I did not just take her then…

X-x

"Ah…she's left this dimension…"

There was a rustling of sheets before a hand came to my chest.

"Of whom do you talk about, my lord?" asked a sultry voice. Looking down, I saw the female demon I had slept with the night before, eagerly awaiting for another round. I suppose time had passed since I had last talked to Cosmos, I'm not sure nor do I really care. Displeased, I shoved her away, getting up.

"My lord?"

I didn't bother to turn around. There was no reason for me to do such a thing. Walking away, Darkness wrapped herself around me, clothing my body. I had only to walk a bit before I reached outside.

"That little bitch…"

Stars began to shine in what was once a miserable domain – _my_ domain. Cursing, I turned to find that companion. She was wrapped up in the black sheets of my bed, trailing a bit behind her.

"Lord Chaos…those are…stars?" she asked, gazing to Space. I offered her only a look: Are-you-that-stupid?

"So, you finally did it…" I could not help but smile as I once more watched the majestic shine of the stars. With the return of the Stars, I was assured of the return of the little one I so dearly loved to torment. Had it been only fifteen years since I had last taken on the form of Endymion and appeared before her? My hand came to my abdomen in spite of myself – to the wound I had received when she had plunged that sword of hers into me. A smirk came to my face; once more I had made a murderer of her.

"This is not good. If Stars have appeared, then that means your power will dwindle!"

My thoughts were cut off with that one interruption. Ah, yes, that demon was still by me, glaring hatefully to the blinking lights. Her haughty attitude came out as soon as one of my men came to me.

"My lord! We have news of Sailor Cosmos!"

"Damn right you better have news! Why the hell did you not respond sooner to this?!"

The general looked to her in confusion, ire hidden quite well. I, however, am not so talented.

"And just who do you think you are, you little slut?"

She turned to me, baffled. I was still looking to the inhabitants of Space being reborn, letting a bit of respect show for the ability dear little Cosmos had. There was no need to look to the demon no longer worthy of my time. I knew it would soon try to explain itself.

"What?"

"I am sure you know of how I am the only one my men comply for. Surely you did not think one night would make you anything other than dirt…"

"But! We've been together for five years!"

"Time means nothing to me. One night, five nights, it does not matter." Now I turned to it, staring into its eyes, coldness showing through. It shrunk in my presence. "You are _nothing_ compared to me, you filthy whore. Did you not think I would find out about your expeditions to the men's rooms? Exactly who do you think you are before?"

"I did nothing of the sort! You cannot blame me for such things!"

"I never gave you permission to talk…" I stalked to it, growing angrier. It finally snapped.

"You son of a bitch! You're nothing but a product of a sick affair! How does it feel to know your mother is your own sister?! It is _you_ that is nothing! Without your powers, you're nothing!! You're –ugh!"

"Is that all?"

My hand was around its throat, pressure mounting. I could feel the heart desperately trying to pound blood into the brain, trying to get through the blockade my hand created. It struggled, trying to scratch me, the sheets falling to the floor, letting it be seen clearly. The demon was beautiful, but it was not enough.

"Those are my favorite sheets…" I silently announced. It tried to speak. "How dare you treat my property like so?"

Another squeeze and the demon was gone, head hanging limp to the side. I let go of the corpse's neck, shaking my hand in an attempt to get rid of the unworthy blood. The soldier was still in place, waiting for orders.

"How disgusting. To think, it actually deemed itself worthy of me," I addressed him, a smirk on my face. He lowered his eyes, unsure of how to respond. He was smart.

"Only the companionship might be mourned…ah, well, there are others."

I walked past him, telling him to bother me later, for now I was set on another thing: following Cosmos.

X-x

I watched over her for a while, leaving her alone after things got boring. I wasn't worried. I knew her power. She was more than capable of handling herself. I had other things to worry about, such as building an empire in this new dimension. Again, it is not hard when so much Hatred, Jealousy, and Anger existed. Soon enough I was sitting on a throne, bored. No number of consorts seemed to please me. And then…

My little one came too close to my empire. Excited, I allowed her to awaken in a galaxy I had made. How she had gotten there, I was not sure, but with Cosmos, nothing is ever really certain, thus, I did not question it. It must have been some stupid thing, anyway. Using her, I allowed her to be visited briefly by Endymion. Of course, she must have thought it was me. Oh, how fast she flew out of there, only to meet me on the way out.

Imagine how ecstatic I was to see her again. Those orbs looking to me with such determination, such familiarity, they simply begged me to fight. Was it that she missed our fights as much as I? No matter, she was here and that was all that mattered.

I saw her again when her wings were bloody. Her pain reached me, a surge of rare happiness on my part. I immediately went to her. To see her wings so badly damaged, however, proved to me a strong impact. I had done damage much more harmful years past, but this was pretty damn close. I did ask her, out of curiosity and anger, of who had done it. She was quick with a retort, pushing away the subject. A shield of that disgusting Light Energy went up around her.

It wasn't like I was going to hurt her, but would she believe me? Of course not. Not only that, she attacked me because of a name I had called her. True, she had warned me time and time again of the matter, but it was not like I actually listened to it. Regardless, I eventually managed to find a weakness in the barrier – it was incredibly small, a sign of her experience. Little by little, I managed to get inside, passing my entrance as the night air, something she chose to ignore. Ah, I remember the talk we had while I was doing this, she believing to be protected.

I had offered my bed to her again, telling her about my intimate life without any hesitation. Of course, there was no need for such things, she being close to me in stature. I saw her shiver in the temperature change, undoubtedly from my puncturing her barrier. I tried to show my little concern for her, but it didn't seem to get to her. I might have said some arrogant words, but I am sure I was in the right. After all, it should only be _me_ that is able to touch those feather soft wings. Those wings that, in times of deep peril, wrapped around her slim body…

I was merely appreciating her when she decided to insult me. It's a bother when the female knows you need her, for she teases you, mocks you, something little Cosmos jumps at the chance to do whenever she meets and catches me in the act of seeing. There are various times that I am able to simply brush off her comments – this was not one of them.

To tease her, to taunt her, to whisper her secrets hidden deep beneath thousand of firm layers, to see her writhe in the uncomfortable situation – all reasons for my actions after that. If only that little wench of Saturn hadn't interrupted.

It was a surprise, I admit, but only because I expected little Cosmos to force her friends into comfortable lives without the pain of fighting. My words next were thoughtless, even for my self. I welcomed the chance to fight little Cosmos, to see just how much she had improved, but that boy…

He stopped her, and so I looked to the firefly for fun, only to once more infuriate my little maiden. Of course, a taunt left my lips with ease, only to explain exactly why I was there. I did and eventually was ordered to read a tome that sat on my desk, a thick pile of dust on it, I thought. I agreed, and spread out my hand to her.

I suppose I should explain exactly why I must be there to mend her wings. I recall seeing Saturn's wings shredded, but because she is merely a Sailor Warrior, she needs only rest and the support of others, especially her opposite. Cosmos, on the other hand, is an Angel Warrior, a much different class than Saturn that demands the opposite energy be pumped into the body in order for fragile organs of magic to be restored, in this case, her wings.

I will not lie and say I was not jealous of the way she looked to that boy, but I was soon rewarded with new information regarding the gods that had cast me out; Apollo had another offspring that I did not know of…

I left, mind in slight confusion. A little bit of fun would clear that up…

X-x

I went ahead and did the reading. It all seemed stupid – I still think it is. The whole thing reeks of Fate and Destiny – I'm almost sure this was something those two bitches came up with to spruce their miserable lives up. I even went and asked the two deranged sisters. I did have a bit of fun getting past Athena, but all in all, I can say proudly I only caused minimal damage to _Caelum_ this time around.

The two would not answer my questions, merely supplying that I had to cooperate with little Cosmos – I was quick to answer.

"I don't have any problem working with Cosmos. It is she that does not trust me."

"Your reputation precedes you, Child of Darkness," was their stupid response.

Done with those two, I left to confront Apollo. The damn coward had left for another place before I could catch him. Annoyed, I entered his home and looked up information about his offspring. Midway into the investigation, his little brother, Hermes, came in, immediately demanding I leave. A spell later, I was walking away with the information I needed.

I recollect pouring over the data Apollo kept of his two youngest sons, Atemu and Atsuy. I liked the oldest brother better, not only for his name but also for what he was. Maybe that was why Cosmos felt the need to be close to him – because he was her antithesis.

I checked on Cosmos again, unsure of how much time had passed in her place. Imagine my displeasure when I found her in another dimension, Saturn at her side. Did that girl ever pay attention to the past? Saturn should have known better than to let Cosmos do anything rash, but the firefly is not as perceptive as I am, forcing me to blame another – Atemu.

This child I liked to torment. Maybe it is simply because of the attachment he shares with Cosmos, maybe because he and I are the same and thus repel – I don't know the reason, but his presence infuriates me quite easily. It is only the thought that he might become a strong ally that keeps me from killing the bastard. He should have tried harder to keep Cosmos in one place: did he not have the necessary power to do so? Ah, but I forget that he is stuck in the Light. Pity, really, but no matter, for soon I will change that.

Regardless, I watched Cosmos fly to whatever place she was heading to, only to lose her. Angered, I headed to the place I had last seen her, searching in vain. I could not pick up a trace that would lead me to her. It was only the sudden appearance of Saturn's life that stopped me from destroying the damn galaxy I was in. it was clear to me she was harmed, and so allowed her a moment's reprieve.

My patience wore thin as time dragged on, my hatred for it growing, until the Sailor Warrior decided to finally return to Earth, Atemu and Atsuy in tow. Following them, I masked my presence until I could confront them, cursing as two others joined them. These two I do not know much of, nor do they seem important, but I have learned to trust nothing. It took a while, but soon, my old friend Maximillion ordered them out.

They chitchatted a little, I influencing Atemu a bit more than I should have as he recounted the story I wanted to hear. It is much to easy to twist the young ones – Cosmos should have alerted him of my powers…As much fun as I was having messing around with Atemu, I decided to make myself known as soon as I deemed the situation far to emotional – my feelings extending to Atemu.

Saturn's reaction was priceless – she always makes it worthwhile, a laugh escaping me. Maximillion summoned his staff, something I did not think he would have. Poor little Atsuy, still so innocent, had to ask who I was, forcing Saturn to speak up. A smirk lit up on my face, something I am sure Cosmos felt, wherever the hell she was.

I sent Saturn some images of the past, my way of thanking her for the grand introduction. Atemu rose, taking his form. It was not as interesting as seeing Maximillion try to intimidate me. I taunted him, hoping he would take the bait. I saw the thought cross his mind, of me and Cosmos and I just _had_ to comment.

Saturn would be allowed to leave, but before I had my fun, so I reminded her of times long past, keeping them a bit safe, assuring her I would not torment her too much. I was thirsty, and thought a glass of wine would be fine, not only for my thirst but for the picture I wanted to portray.

Maximillion was my true target. Of course, the imbecile decided to play the courageous card. Again, I called this out, but this time, Atemu took hold of the bait, trying to turn things to his favor. How cute. He was strong, I noticed, but not enough. I decided to play along, adding a bit of information to my response, looking forward to the game.

It was entertaining, until his smirk made my temper rise. He sounded smug as he replied my question, I carefully keeping my image steady. He repeated that Cosmos was not to be found, and I once more asked my question: Where exactly was Cosmos headed? Atemu decided to play a stronger card. I could not ignore it, rising from the chair I had summoned at the beginning of our talk. Maximillion tried to divert my attention, but succeeded in angering me. It was, surprisingly enough, Saturn that finally answered my question.

Her response was laughable. She challenged me, and I accepted, walking right into a damn trap. Atemu, of course, was eager to make a comment. Saturn explained what I did not need explained, my anger silently showing, and Maximillion's idiotic remark not helping. They went into their own world, I interrupting to show a very obvious point. Atemu once more took the opportunity to make a remark, this time pushing it too far.

I played my trump card – the thing Cosmos loathed about me: I called out his insecurities. And, oh, the pleasure I got from the way he glared, it made me continue on until I was rudely stopped by his sword. He had managed to pierce my abdomen, close to where Cosmos's wound was. It did not matter; the sword was not infused with enough force to make much damage other than bleeding.

The fact that Atemu dared to tell me not to talk of Cosmos the way I did made me laugh. He, surely, must have the same thoughts, deep in his subconscious, in a place he did not like to wander to. Being the helpful being that I am, I allowed him the truth, asking for his name, just to see what he would respond. And dutifully, he did.

"Atemu."

X-x

I left the group, immediately looking for a way to get to Cosmos, unused to having no idea as to where she was. Many a followers were taken care of when they decided to interrupt me in my search; I do so hate interruptions.

I do not know how long it was until I finally reached her, managing to enter and leave the planet hosting Cosmos. Gleeful, I could not help but show off to that haughty half-god…

I went quickly, caring little for whatever pest got in my way, arriving at the exact moment that Atemu walked onto his balcony, an exasperated look on his face. It changed as soon as I made myself known. By the way he responded, I deemed it not long since I was last seen. I did just what I aimed to do, only to have him retort back to me in a way almost similar to Cosmos. He did the same thing when I revealed I had to plans to share my findings. I was having fun with him until he actually recognized himself as Cosmos's boyfriend.

As much as Darkness had a hold on him, his devotion to Light made the declaration more than his tiny brain could handle. I almost laughed with pity as he tried to understand his actions. Instead, I told him of his obvious misunderstanding: there was no way he could consider himself something so close to darling Cosmos. I recounted the past for him to further my point; that only I would be the one with such a title.

Mamoru's pathetic story always works. I could tell he was interested, though slightly crestfallen. As I recounted the days of old, I saw them in my mind's eye. I recalled perfectly the time when Galaxya was still working for me, drawing Cosmos to me. I remembered what Cosmos had done, how she had unknowingly killed her friends, trying to save them, how she had seen her precious prince fall into my hands, accompanying her companions. It seems I had stopped talking, for he decided to crash into my memories with sarcasm.

Such a thing, as I said, I am not partial to. So, in exchange, I left him with a little tidbit. True, it was a bit of a lie, but to some extent, it was also the truth. Cosmos did have the title of 'Murderer' under the various others she had. Leaving him speechless, I made my way to _Paestum_, forcing my way inside until I set foot on the grassy plains. It didn't take me long to find her.

She was alone, sitting in the middle of a rose field. She was not dressed to be out in the middle of all those thorns; her feet were enclosed in shoes of the time of the Romans, her lithe body clothed with a thin, off-the-shoulder, blue summer dress, hair let loose of those ridiculous buns she used to wear so often (I liked that change in her quite a bit). She appeared to be staring intently at the roses, each a different color. One peculiar rose, yellow, seemed to be dying, and it was right in front of her.

I watched silently as she held her hand over it, face taking on the calm demeanor that overtook her when she concentrated on her healing abilities. She seemed to be struggling, her brow slightly furrowing. I waited for the hit of the much-too-sweet power, racing myself. After long moments, it occurred to me that nothing had yet happened. She took away her hand as soon as I realized this, sighing softly. The rose continued on its way to death.

She remained still for a while longer before once more trying, again, in vain. Curious, I left my safe haven and confronted her.

"What's wrong, darling? Why haven't I tasted your sweet energy?" She stiffened as I gently drew her hair away from her face, fingers brushing against her warm cheek. She jerked her head up, pale hand coming up to grasp my own. I held in a hiss as the warmth began to spread throughout me. She didn't seem to notice. Instead, she stared at me; those silver-blue eyes open widely, her rosebud of a mouth open slightly.

"Chaos?" she whispered delicately, as if by uttering it would make me vanish. I glared at her, slightly angered by the way I reacted to her actions. "No, imbecile, I'm a fucking clown."

I was then acquainted with Mr. Tree. He wasn't as nice as I thought he'd be.

I left Mr. Tree, quite regretfully, to see her behind me, still staring. I guessed the thoughtful gesture was purely instinct. Wiping away the blood that trickled down my chin, I scowled at her. "Well, after that polite greeting, I expect you to tell me just exactly what the hell is going on. I'd put a move on it, dear; I know you'd love to stare at me all day, but I have places to be."

Thankfully, she seemed to have regained some of her sanity and immediately summoned that dreadful sword of hers – I don't think I ever felt more relieved to see it than that time. I raised my own weapon as soon as she struck. She glared up at me, trying to cut through the metal of my own blade. I chuckled, beginning to enjoy our routine meeting.

"Are you up to par, little Cosmos?"

She didn't answer, jumping away to try and land a roundhouse kick to my head. Managing to block it, I threw her a little blast, expecting her to block it with her own attack. She dodged it completely to attack and lunged to pierce my arm. Slightly unprepared, a hiss left me as she grazed my upper arm. However, she left her right side open to an attack.

"You're not being a good warrior."

She held in the yelp of pain I saw in her face. I let out a laugh as I dodged her next attacks. "What's wrong with you? Have you gotten weaker? See, I knew you having others around you would do that."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Her attacks, if they could be called that, became more frantic, blade cutting the air erratically. Something was off, I knew, but I was having too much fun to care. I parried one of her blows, throwing her back a few feet. "Now, seriously, what has happened to you?"

"It's all your fault, isn't it? It's all your fault…" she whispered dangerously low. I raised an eyebrow. "Exactly what is my fault?"

"Everything!"

I frowned, not like the response. I had done nothing that would affect her since she left our home dimension. So what the hell was she talking about? I decided to question her later, right after I had beaten her. She wasn't entirely focusing on the fight; it was mostly just the feelings within her acting out, so maybe it was an unfair advantage - but I don't give a damn.

"Bad choice, Cosmos," I spoke as she entered my range of attack. Easily evading her attack, I raised my hand for one final attack –

And she broke down crying.

"It's not fair!"

I paused as she slunk to all four, sword diminishing as her hands came to cover her face. I stared at her a while longer and then turned around. "Damn it all to Hell!"

I threw away the sword, it vanishing the instant it left my hand, stomping away from her, stopping a few feet away. My hands came to rest at the side of my hips, my face set in a livid scowl. I jerked my head back to her and cursed profusely.

"So fucking close…so _damn_, fucking close! ARGH!!" I pulled on my hair, staring accusingly to the sky above. She continued sobbing quietly. I stomped around for a moment longer before heading to her. She didn't do anything to stop me.

"Will you stop that infernal sound?!" I yelled. She merely shook her head, apparently raising the volume to her cries in an effort to annoy me even further – something she was succeeding in. I growled furiously, sitting down with a force by her. I placed my head between my knees, trying to block out the sounds, but still they persisted. I was contemplating on either blasting her away or leaving the planet when she finally spoke up.

"I can't take it…"

I remained silent, deciding to act if she got too emotional for my taste; she was reaching my limit quickly.

"Saturn's gone…I could do nothing but watch as she was robbed away…"

I was resisting the urge to put in a comment here.

"It's been six days, Chaos, since I was last with anyone such as myself."

Six? Hadn't she just disappeared not even a day before? I then recalled Time – damn thing always screwing things up.

"I can't take it…I can't…"

"I sense someone with powers alike those of the two young children you met," I spoke harshly. She picked up her head, and then tilted it to me in a cocky manner, sarcasm in every detail of her actions.

"That means a lot, Chaos. I couldn't figure that out on my own."

"You were stupid enough to say no one with powers alike yours is here. I'm merely pointing out the flaw in that observation."

"He's not the same."

"He appears much stronger."

"He's too arrogant."

"Arrogance is not enough to be considered bad."

She gave a slight scoff, standing up. I gritted my teeth as she gave a few sniffs. Stupid girl…

"What are you doing here?"

"It's such a nice planet, I wanted to stop by."

The tip of metal entered my eyesight.

"Is that the only thing you have? Why aren't you feeding it more power? It's weak," I noticed, able to push the sword away with the tip of my finger where I would have once been thrown back and burned. She scowled and colored at my remark.

"This planet hosts various abilities that impeded my own." I stared at her; was she taking me for a fool?

"You can't use your powers? Bull."

She didn't answer, at least, not vocally. Physically, I received a slap. I caught her hand in mine before she could take it away.

"You aren't joking…"

"A joke would have been in your expertise, though," she snapped back, referring to my earlier comment. I was to answer when she dashed away, never once looking back.

X-x

I appeared to her again two days later as she stood before a lush, green forest. "Is it too green for your liking?"

"I thought you were gone."

"Yes, I was able to leave without you sensing me."

"Go inside it."

I scoffed, flipping back my long hair, chosen especially to infuriate her. She glanced to me, and, dutifully enough, frowned as she saw what hairstyle and clothes I had picked for the day, just like she always did whenever I did, and I did it only to see that look on her face. I walked nearer to the edge of the forest, looking it over warily.

"It's not a trap I set up," she bluntly said, obvious to my hesitation: I had had experience with her traps.

"I find it strange that you ask me to do this."

"Do it or I'll hurt you."

"All I ask is that you'll be somewhat gentle."

"Go!" she snarled, sword in hand as she glared. I chuckled, diving into the forest. She remained where she was, following my movements with a careful eye, examining something I could not determine.

"Will you not join me? Or is the forest much too frightening?"

The words left my mouth as soon as my back was whipped. "Shit!" I turned around, angered. What fool decided to strike Chaos? I quickly brought up a spell, waiting for the attack to form in my hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a slithering object and jumped in time to avoid a thick vine covered with thorns.

"What is this?"

I flung my hand, letting the attack go – only to see that no attack had formed. There was no time to think, for another vine had appeared to accompany the first, both suspiciously taunting me before attacking. I growled in anger as my clothing ripped. Again, I tried to attack, and again I failed to do anything.

"Hmmm…"

I looked over to see Cosmos still standing where she had been, analyzing my battle. Scowling, I jumped towards her. She noticed and sidestepped to avoid me. I felt a slitting pain in my right leg, but refused to acknowledge it as I landed next to her. Turning, I saw those vines slowly disappearing into the covers of the forest.

Immediately, I searched for a rational solution, coming to one: en enchanted forest. I was not pleased with this; such things are best left to the storybooks. I tried once more, delving deep into data I had acquired various millennia before.

"Strange, isn't it?" she commented, still glaring at the forest. I merely grunted, absorbed in my search.

"I didn't think it would harm you; it reeks of Dark Magick."

"Dark Magick?" Good, another clue to watch out for.

"Nothing matches it, does it? Nothing that would make much sense, I mean," she added, walking away from me. "I can only think of an enchanted forest."

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"Why do you think I'm still searching for an answer?" I snarled. She glowered back, obviously trying to hold back her desire to once again fight. Ignoring her, I turned on my heel and once again entered the woods, this time more alert.

"It's playing with you," she observed after a long wait. I tilted my head in her direction to show I had heard her. Curiosity of the green haven impeded my desires regarding her, completely allowing me to forget the dangers. She seemed somewhat conscious of the fact that we were close, but seemed to ignore it for the most part.

"Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?" I asked, tasting the air, finding traces of some sort of Magick. There was definitely something fishy going on.

"The forest, Chaos," she sighed in exasperation. "Can't you hear how it's laughing?"

"Are you delusional? Has the Guilt finally overcome your brain? A forest doesn't talk!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Listen closely."

Giving her a look, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I waited and soon heard a high pitched sound. I grabbed hold of it before it faded, forcing it to reveal its secrets. It was then I understood.

"…_like me and not like me. You are very interesting, indeed…"_

"Who are you?" I demanded of it, impatient as always. It let out another sound vaguely reminding me of a giggle.

"_You can hear me now?"_

"I asked you a question."

"_Hmm, naughty, naughty. You shouldn't be so arrogant."_

"I didn't ask for you opinion, I asked for your being."

"_I think I want to play…"_

"If you answer the question, I'm sure he'll be persuaded to play with you," Cosmos's sweet voice interrupted.

"_You're here, too? How fun! Let's all play!"_

"I don't think I will," Cosmos responded, her tone of voice cold.

"How bad can it be to play with a forest?" I murmured.

"It was the forest that attacked you in the first place. That's the game it wants to play, baka."

"You're pushing our little peace to a close."

"I wouldn't be if you'd stop and think."

"You know damn well I know more than you will ever learn."

"_Talking is much too boring. I want to play."_

"Shut up! I never allowed you permission to talk!"

Cosmos immediately retreated from the conversation before I could continue. I was about to turn and face her, but a sudden assault had me dodging. I glanced around to see the vines hiding away from sight.

"Have fun playing, Chaos," Cosmos added as she began walking away. "Maybe this will teach you not to impersonate Seiya's style."

I would have glared, but I was too busy throwing a rampage to do so.

X-x

I have been on this planet for what Cosmos says is six weeks – and I tire of it. It seems I am unable to leave, caught in the mystifying web _Paestum_ has woven around itself. After the encounter with the forest, which I have given the name of Moriko due to the voice being alike that of a child's, Cosmos and I found ourselves stuck with each other. Normally, it is a pleasure to see her, but never before had we spent long periods of time merely talking to each other without fighting at all. True, there are the various spats we have, but as far as physical violence goes, the damage we have done to one another is quite minimal; the most she has done is break my arm and I her leg.

Gradually, the threats given to each other at the beginning of each meeting decreased until they were said only for old time's sake. I am now able to carry on a full conversation without starting a fight. She, too, has undergone changes, actually trying to form a sort of relationship without my knowing. This I can place on her earliest wish of us becoming something other than enemies.

She and I share the same thought: why must we fight for Eternity?

It is more than fulfilling to do so, but Eternity is far too long. I would not want to spend every waking moment fighting – I have an empire to build, a life to live just like any other being, mortal or immortal. If the immortals of _Caelum_ are blessed with the ability to live their lives as they please without ending up quarreling with their opposites, why should we be the exception?

I do not wish to simply stay in the Darkness, letting it consume me as my ancestors did – I want to be different. I will not succumb to such a fickle lover. I will not let it take over my life.

Just like Cosmos will not let Light rule her.

We are the two sides of a single coin. We are the beings that keep the line bordering Hate and Love in place.

She is my Light, I am her Dark.

She is my Savior, I am her Doom.

We are one, divided into two, forever together, yet always apart. I am her opposite.

My name is Chaos – this is my life.

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X

_**Hanashi Owari**_

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X

Happy Holidays to All!

Check bio for important message, please.

_Remember, we are all stars…_

CosmosAngel1


	61. Is It Real?

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 60

Is It Real…?

For you who are reading this, I dedicate this chapter.

Thank you for the support.

Enjoy!

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X

"Too slow!"

She held in an intake of air as the wooden sword landed a blow to her side. Jumping away, she managed to land four blows to her opponent, effectively rendering him to his knees. Landing, she prepared to block another assault when an announcement cut short the spar.

"Serenity! Seth! Dinner!"

Seth stopped in his tracks, looking to his younger sister in the doorway. "What are we having?"

"Come inside to find out, idiot!" Star playfully called out. Serenity chuckled softly at Seth's reaction, walking over to a small lake. She cupped a hand, allowing water to pour in before lifting her hand to her lips, grateful for the cold liquid. She looked over as Seth sat down by her, sighing. She offered him a cocky grin, one he scowled at.

"What's so funny?"

"You're trying to not show the pain you're feeling. I thought you were made of sturdier material, Seth."

"And what, you don't feel ay pain? I hit you quite a few times."

"I'm able to ignore it," she simply responded, sitting down, an arm supporting her upper body. Seth ran a hand through his hair, grinning at her answer.

"You're so funny. Now, on a serious note, why did you slow down before Star called us? Don't think I didn't notice."

"Ah, that was just Chaos."

"Did he do something stupid again?" Seth smirked, standing up and offering her his hand.

"When doesn't he?" Serenity grimly replied, taking his help. "He must have said something bad."

"If you do something bad, does Chaos know of it?" Seth asked, picking up both swords. Serenity shrugged. "I suppose – it would make sense, no?"

"So, you two are stuck together for all eternity…does it suck?"

"Well, it does get annoying when he does stupid thing after stupid thing."

"Does it ever concern you?"

"Most of the time, yes; others he is just entertaining himself."

They walked back inside the house, Star coming to meet them with a smile on her face, wiping her hands on the blue apron she wore. "I made a new dish today. Mother recently got the recipe from _Expisor_ and I couldn't wait to try it out. Come on! Get cleaned up and meet us in the dining room."

"I'll put the materials away," Serenity offered. Seth handed over the items, stretching. Serenity gave a little smile to Star, turning to head to the utility room. She carefully placed the swords in their place. She gave a little sigh, suddenly remembering just how long it had been since she had been condemned to the planet.

'Two months…I've gone two months without them…' Briefly, she wondered if they were fine…if Saturn was-

"Again with the sadness? I'm _really_ starting to hate your petty emotions."

Serenity gave a scoff, closing the lid to the box before turning around. Chaos stood before her, leaning against the doorway. She looked at his attire, rolling her eyes. Within the two months, Chaos had appeared after the first few days, demanding an explanation to what had happened. Serenity, in the shock, immediately began to fight him, letting her anger and sorrow take control, wishing she could just blame it all on him for another time. Of course, Chaos, while not pleased to be blamed incorrectly, gladly took up the chance to fight, on the verge of defeating her when she merely fell to the ground, sobbing.

"What stupidity did you do this time, Chaos? I know you did something," Serenity spoke, pushing aside the memories. Chaos smirked, lazily brushing away a stray hand of pitch black hair.

"Do you really want to know? Does my appearance tell you nothing?" Serenity looked to the tousled hair, the wrinkled black top, open, displaying a toned chest, and the black pants seeming to have been put on quickly, the metal button still undone. She gave a scowl, glancing away. Oh, she knew where he had come from.

"I guess you figured it out. Sorry, my little one, but you must have picked up my, ah, enjoyment for lack of better words…"

"Would you try to mask it, then? I'd rather not know."

"Does it make you jealous to know what I do?" Chaos asked, arching an eyebrow as she walked passed him. Serenity gave him a disgusted glare along with a punch in the abdomen. Chaos gently massaged it, smiling as he stepped into place by her.

After her little outbreak that first time, he had kept coming back, mostly to tease than to help. However, with time, she began to feel the need to behead him every time he appeared lessen, comfortable with a simple death threat. Now, she gave him a sideways glance, smirking as she saw him try to look presentable. No, she didn't like to admit it, but…

Chaos was growing on her.

X-xx-X

"No, no, no! If a Youkai had been attacking you, you would have died in that last stroke. You have to be quicker, Atemu. Quicker!! You can't just hack and slash and hope you win. From the beginning, both of you!"

Atsuy groaned, casting his older brother a glare. Atemu growled, scowling darkly as Apollo once more got into position in front of him. Artemis, Atsuy's partner, gave a dry chuckle.

"Only two days in and already you're ready to kill your father. It must be a record for you, Atsuy."

"He'd be second. Yami I'd take out first," grumbled the young one. This caused a laugh to emit from the maiden sitting on the steps. He turned to her, frowning: "It's not funny, Hotaru."

"Yes, it is. Your face was priceless!"

"Stop talking to him, Hotaru! Artemis, don't baby him. He doesn't need it. Now, Atemu, strike," Apollo ordered, blade set in a defensive position in front of him. Tranquility took up his sword, studying Apollo's stance, looking for an opening.

"Too slow," Apollo tsk-ed, suddenly standing in front of him, tip of the metal pressed against his son's throat. Tranquility blinked and then growled angrily before slamming into his father; in the action, the sword making a cut on his neck. Apollo grunted as he cruelly met the hard floor, glaring up to his son.

"A reckless move, Atemu, a very reckless move. Had it been planned, it would have been better and effective, but in this case, it was nothing but a stupid impulse. Control yourself in the battlefield! You cannot expect to win when your ire gets the best of you!!"

"Damn it, I know!!" he shouted, getting up to throw his sword to the ground. Apollo sat up, frowning. He had decided to train his young sons under the advice from Hermes; it would be best if the two were introduced to the real world of fighting within the comforts of their family than to go head on with it in the skirmishes that were to come. The two had readily agreed, Hotaru encouraging them. The first day they had but a talk. Today was the officially their first day at 'camp', but it seemed Tranquility was not cut out for it.

"You are much to tense, Tranquility," commented Hotaru as she watched Atsuy try to disarm Artemis. Given, the goddess was more inclined to the elegant bow and arrow than the intimate blade, but even so, she was merely exercising her arm against the young one. Tired of the senseless playing, she parried one of his moves and took on the offensive, managing to disarm him.

"Zeus, you two need help…How the hell have you even made it through the fights you were in?"

"This is a new style of fighting. We aren't used to it, is all," Atsuy tried to defend himself. Artemis snorted, brandishing her weapon to Hotaru. The girl blinked, unsure of what she wanted.

"Come and take his place, little firefly."

"Well, if you want to…" Hotaru stood, walking towards the goddess, her scythe beginning to materialize in her hand as strands of violet ribbon began to encompass her body. Artemis shook her head.

"No, Hotaru; for this fight, you will not take on Saturn. Fight me with Atsuy's sword in normal form."

"You have to be kidding," Apollo scoffed. "The girl's power resides directly in the Saturnian Crystal. Without it, she's just like an average human girl. Are you so sadistic now that you wish to beat her into a pulp?"

"You are too cruel, Brother. I only wish to teach a lesson to my pupil."

"I don't want to learn it if Hotaru will be defenseless!" Atsuy cried. Hotaru shushed him, taking his sword from his hand.

"I'm not defenseless, not with this in my hand."

"But you can't use it!" Tranquility piped up. Hotaru turned, scowling at him.

"Then I'd better learn how, huh?" No sooner had the words left her mouth that Artemis lunged towards her, sword aimed right at her heart. Hotaru jumped away, getting away with only a small rip in her shoulder. She continued to block all of the assaults Artemis made on her person, seemingly just trying to stay alive. Apollo shook his head. "It's all over. She can't win if she doesn't even know how to use the damn thing. Her scythe is the only material weapon she can use in battle."

Meiyo blanched at this. 'Oh, no…'

Artemis smiled, going in for the kill. "Nice try, little firefly, but I win this round!"

"No, not yet…"

Hotaru parried the blow away, suddenly taking the offensive as she began to dance towards Artemis, mimicking the moves Artemis had played before, adding improvisations as she saw fit. Artemis was soon defending, taking the offensive half the time rather than dominating. Apollo grinned, liking the expressions on his sons' faces. 'Maybe this will teach them something.'

Hotaru suddenly lunged at the same time that Artemis dived. Hotaru let out a little gasp as she saw her mistake, the sword slipping from her fingers as she backed away from the sharp end of the foe's sword. With a loud, metallic clang, the sword fell to the ground, a few feet away. Hotaru breathed deeply, staring at the sharp blade before her, Artemis grinning wickedly.

"Well done, Hotaru!" Apollo cheered. Artemis scoffed, dropping her weapon with a smile. "He's right. You did well for your first time."

"I held the sword for only five minutes," Hotaru mumbled, picking up said object. Meiyo rushed to her, taking it away.

"Did you get hurt? You shouldn't have done that. It was dangerous!"

"I do not see why you panic so, little Atsuy," called a voice. "My little one is capable of fending for her own." Persephone walked into the grand room, in her arms a basket. Artemis quickly rushed to meet her, peeking into the wooden container, smiling as she saw what was inside.

"What have you brought for us, dear cousin?" Apollo asked, rising to his feet. He threw the two boys a look, promising to continue after Persephone had been welcomed. Hotaru smiled, walking to Persephone with her hands behind her back.

"Hello, Grandmother. How are you?"

"Little Hotaru, how you bring happiness to me. There is no need for concern over my well-being. 'Tis best if you worry for your own being. I saw the mock exchange of attack you performed with my cousin. However much it is preferred by many, I sincerely doubt the blade to be in your choice of weapon. The scythe, though long and harder to wield, will do for you; its weight you have mastered and the elegance added."

"Do not worry, mother of my mother; I, too, prefer the scythe, but it would be foolish to think it will always be at my hand. Perhaps it is time I began to become acquainted with other weapons."

"I think you should just stick with the scythe," mumbled Atsuy. Hotaru threw him a glare, Apollo smirking. "I'm sure we can teach you the basics, little firefly, but first, we need to train these two lazy mules."

"I'm not lazy!" Atemu huffed, sliding his blade into the confines of the sheath. Persephone smiled to him.

"Have my cousins been rough with you, child?"

"We would never be like that!" Artemis cried, a mock look of shock across her features. Persephone giggled, walking past her, basket swinging a bit. Hotaru followed her, skipping a bit. "Grandmother, have you brought Nectar and Ambrosia?"

"I have. I was told you seem to have a fondness for them," smiled the goddess. Hotaru smiled back bashfully as they arrived to a table. The other four quickly caught up to them, the two younger ones casting curious looks to the basket.

"I brought bread and water for you two, of course," Persephone called to them, taking the items out. Atemu looked down to the bread: it was soft and white, the aroma delicious. He was about to ask for some when the Ambrosia was brought out. He could not describe it – the food of the gods was placed in front of him and yet, he was unable to find any means of description.

"What is that?"

"It's Ambrosia, Atsuy. Unfortunately, you may not have any," Apollo explained, taking a piece. The young one stared as his father placed the piece in his mouth. Apollo made a face, gulping. "It's a bit sour."

"Why don't you get some Nectar? Maybe it will help," his sister offered, pointing to the glasses. As he carefully poured himself some of the liquid, Atemu stared. Now, this was not so hard to describe. The liquid seemed to be thick, golden, but when the light hit it, it became clear, in the darkness, it became a field of colors. Blinking, he reached for his own glass.

"I want some Nectar."

"You can't have any," Apollo answered, pushing the large, crystal decanter towards Hotaru, who poured some of the intricate liquid into her own glass. Atemu frowned. "Hotaru is able to drink it. Why can I not?"

"I said no, Atemu."

Hotaru reached for the Ambrosia, placing a bit in a golden plate Artemis had handed her. "Yum, it looks really good!"

"I made sure it was perfect to eat," Persephone smiled, taking her own share. Hotaru quickly bit into a small piece, a look of pure pleasure coming over her. "Oh, joy! It's even better than I remember!"

"I want Ambrosia, then, if I can't have Nectar," Atemu declared, reaching for it.

"Atemu, I said no."

"Why not?"

Apollo looked to his son, suddenly perplexed. Why didn't he just understand the word no? "Because I said so."

"That's not a good enough reason," Atsuy piped up, joining Atemu: Hotaru's reaction had intrigued him.

"What do you know? It's a perfect opportunity for Apollo to show off his parenting skills," Artemis smirked.

"You two are not able to eat our food and that's the end of it," Apollo firmly said, placing bread in their plates and water in their glasses. Atemu glowered at him, Atsuy making a face to the food.

"Look, either you eat what you have in front of you, or you don't eat at all."

Hotaru looked to them, slightly guilty. "It's not like he doesn't want you to eat with us," she tried to explain. "It's just that your bodies will not be able to handle it. These two essentials to the gods are not for mortals."

"Then why are you eating it?" retorted Atsuy.

"I'm Hotaru, Goddess of Death and Rebirth."

"That's the lady next to you."

"I'm a new generation; my grandmother is the original. Besides, I have eaten Ambrosia and drank Nectar is my days as Princess. My body is able to consume the two without any difficulties. A couple of semi-mortals like you would have to build a resistance, and that will take time. For now, you should worry about training and less about food. Then again, you two are men…"

Atsuy scowled, taking his light meal with him as he left, Atemu following close behind him. Hotaru was about to chase after, but Apollo stopped her. "Let them be. They're just a bit angry."

"Atemu more," Artemis interrupted, "since he was denied something. Ah, what a spoiled child…"

"He's not spoiled," Apollo mumbled as he took a drink.

"You're right, brother. They're just taking after you."

X-xx-X

"You're leaving?"

Serenity looked to Star's face. She sighed. "Yes, Star. I must. I cannot simply keep going around in circles. I am certain that _Antiquus City_ will hold some answers."

"Will you go alone?"

"I wish, but I suspect Chaos will accompany me."

"I'm coming, too," Seth said from his position on the floor. Serenity glanced towards him; he was busy cleaning his lance, a favorite, though not the one he used when Ninques. He glanced up to her, daring her to contradict him.

"It would be best for you to remain here and protect your home."

"Our militia is strong enough to hold out. Besides, I don't trust Chaos."

"I highly doubt he gives a damn about what you think," Star acidly glared. Seth ignored her.

"Besides, I'm one of the four Knights, aren't I? This is my fight, too."

Serenity now regretted telling them the whole dilemma. Yes, Ninques just might be one of the four, but she wasn't sure enough to place all of her confidence in that single thing. She said nothing more on the matter, turning to leave to her room.

"The boy wants to come?"

"Hello, Chaos. I see you still cannot grasp the concept of manners."

Chaos brushed the comment off, placing the flower back into the vase. Serenity flipped back her hair, sitting down on her bed. Chaos turned to see her, leaning against the desk.

"Seth wants to go, yes."

"If he can keep up, then let him," Chaos responded. Serenity gave a scoff.

"With us being so weak, he will have no trouble with that."

"I can always arrange for him to have an accident and force him back."

"You'll do no such thing," Serenity sighed. She fell back into her bed, closing her eyes. The trip would take three days; it would have taken three hours in their proper state. 'Why, _Lucania_, why do you not let us work?

"Either you sit up and start planning this trip or I make you."

She scowled, sitting up. "Only our stops need to be prepared. That is easily prepared – we only look for the places that seem to radiate ancient aura. I know we can still pick that up."

"Is that how you found the daughter of the planet's Sailor Scout?"

"I didn't recognize the trace when I first met her; I'm sure you noticed how different it is."

"True, her aura is not as intoxicating…"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then tell me how you perceive her to be different, little Cosmos."

Serenity hesitated, unsure as how to continue. She had argued with herself over the entire thing long before the conversation and she still could not come up with anything that made the remote sense. "She doesn't seem to…to shine as brightly as expected…"

"Of course; she is not a true Scout."

"No, that's not what I mean. It's…difficult. It seems as if the power is hidden behind other Magick, clouding the light."

"I cannot understand that as well as I should, but I see what you mean. For me, it is more that she is not as agreeable. One of my stature is usually attracted at least in a slight manner to a Scout; it's natural, so don't give me that look. With this one, it is not high."

"I refuse to comment on that."

"Don't worry, I won't harm her."

"I should hope not; she's in the third age!"

"That hasn't always stopped me."

"…"

Chaos chuckled, pushing away from his spot to walk to her. Serenity tilted her head, discontent clear on her face. He kneeled down, taking her hands in his.

"You're not as warm as you used to be," he murmured, gently coaxing them to intertwine with his. Serenity slowly became stiff, cautious against the man. Chaos sensed it, and relaxed his hold.

"Are you still thinking about that Knight?'

"Of course; if he comes, we might have to-"

"Not that one, little Cosmos. I meant the one still on earth."

Serenity pulled away, standing up. Chaos watched as she made her way over to the door. She turned back to him.

"I suggest you make sure you are ready. We leave tomorrow at dawn."

X-xx-X

"Did you hear? Talon's father got into an accident!"

Yami blanched as a peer told him the news. Yugi was at his side, mouth slight open. They had arrived from _Astrum Templum_ early that morning, all the meetings with Apollo and the rest taking place in the night. Hotaru had decided to stay longer, her appearance not usually missed as much as theirs.

"Where is Talon now?" Yami asked, concern for his friend taking priority over other matters.

"I think he's in his room. He's leaving."

"Yami, we should wait!" Yugi called after the running Yami. The older youth ignored his younger brother as he dashed up the stairs. Talon had never spoken much about his family, but care packages frequently arrived, and the elevation was more than obvious in the boy's face when they came.

"Talon!"

He looked up, face barren, pale. Yami shut the door behind him, walking to the hurt peer. "Talon, I heard about your Father…"

"Did you?" Talon asked, zipping up the small bag he had. Yami hesitated, unsure of how to proceed.

"He got in a car accident," Talon whispered, face downcast. Yami grimaced. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know. I just got the call five minutes ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks…I appreciate this, you know…"

"Hm?"

"You came so fast…I didn't think you would do anything like that."

"Of course I'd come fast! Why wouldn't I? Oh, did you not want me-?"

"No! That's not what I meant. Look, I'm not used to this…"

Yami gave a grim smile: "How are you coping?"

Talon sighed heavily, looking away. Yami understood the gesture. "He's probably fine, Talon."

"Yeah, you're right…" He gave a wan smile. "All you've done for me…it's so unreal…I almost feel sorry…"

"Sorry?"

"Sorry for having this friendship when others don't. I used to hang out with the wrong crowd. I'm sorry I ever did…"

"Well, that's why they invented erasers."

Talon chuckled. "So true…"

A small melody ripped through the room. Talon took out his phone, pressing a few buttons. "It's Usagi. She sent me a text."

"What does it say?"

"She says she found out about the accident. She's heading to the hospital where my dad is."

"You'll see her, then."

"Yeah…yeah…"

"That's very supportive of her."

"She's the best, what can I say?" Talon once more sighed, picking up the bag. "I have to go. The plane is probably waiting for me."

"Right. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I have to call Usagi," he explained, a smile on his face. Yami nodded, a grin on his own. Talon saluted before walking out of the room. Yami sighed, looking out the window.

"What else could go wrong?"

He heard the click of the door opening once again.

X-xx-X

"_Antiquus _is directly east of _Paestum_. You won't have to walk through the Forest; there's a small pass you can take. Seth, you'll have to take them through it. You won't encounter any other kind of settlement from here to there, so we packed you some food and water."

"We wouldn't need it if he had stayed," Chaos murmured low.

"Thank you, Lady Noeyt," Serenity replied, throwing Chaos a glare. The lady nodded, missing the comment. _Okaa-san_ had come up to bid them farewell, at first frightened to hear Seth would be in a company that had Chaos.

"I hope your trip brings you answers, Daughter of the Stars," she now said.

"I hope to find many an answers, yes, and with luck, I will get them."

"We should go," Seth interrupted. "We can get there faster if we make the first checkpoint before sundown."

"Then let's move," Chaos snarled, turning away. Serenity looked to her hosts, bowing to them. "Thank you for your patience. I wish you and yours happiness."

"We can only thank you, Lady," Lord Noeyt returned. Serenity nodded and turned to Star. The girl was still mad, she could tell.

"Star…"

"You shouldn't go yet," Star blurted out. "It's too soon. You don't know much yet and you haven't done much exploring here."

"Chaos has been doing much of the research concerning Paestum, Star; I am in charge of other matters. Do not worry; we will come back to return Seth."

"Right…" muttered the boy in question. Serenity gave one last bow before turning and following Chaos. Seth took a few moments to bid goodbye and soon joined her.

"If you want, we can run part of the way."

"Will you be able to keep up, boy?" Chaos asked.

"Of course, I'm a _Knight_."

"That makes no difference. Do you have the stamina to keep going for as long as we can mortal?"

"Let's find out."

Serenity made a face, glancing towards Chaos. He merely jerked his head in challenge.

"Very well, then," Serenity relented. "Let us run."

Seth grinned and quickly made sure his item would not fall. Serenity carried only a small pack and Chaos a black bag slung across his shoulder. The three continued walking, a sort of tension in the air. Seth carefully watched the two, determined to show just what a Knight could do. He began to blink and in that instance, the two took off. Cursing, Seth followed after.

X-xx-X

"We can keep going!"

"No, we have traveled far enough for one day."

"We could finish before daybreak!"

"I will not enter a territory unknown on low stamina."

"He can stay here and recuperate by himself! You are not needed for that!"

Serenity held in her thoughts, glaring at the towering man in font of her. Chaos was scowling, equally dissatisfied. Seth, the third of the company, was resting against the base of a tree trunk, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. He turned a deaf ear to the two fuming opposites, too tired to care, even if it was he they discussed.

They had kept running, never slowing down, only increasing in speed as the day carried out. They had reached the first checkpoint long before the expected time. Chaos had been the first to see the small house – and promptly ran by it.

"I need no rest!" he had cried superiorly.

Of course, Seth had immediately taken the bait, pushing ahead, even while Serenity sighed in displeasure behind him. Chaos had repeatedly changed the pace of the run, seeming to enjoy himself as Seth slowly wore down. Seth had cast one spell to reenergize himself, but that soon withered away. It was sundown outside, and they had made it to the second checkpoint.

"It's not like you are not tired," Serenity whispered. Chaos scoffed. "It's not enough to slow me down."

He turned away from her, hands on hips as he walked to and for. Serenity looked down to Seth. The boy didn't seem too bad, but she guessed he had never done so much running over a prolonged period of time. Chaos was mumbling something about the 'damn luck' in front of her. Serenity gave a sigh.

"If you so want to continue on, then do so, Chaos." He looked to her, suspicious. "I'll stay here with Seth until it has been assured he will be able to make it. You can ensure the path is safe and then meet up with us at the city."

"How do you want me to tell you if the path is safe?"

"Leave marks; I should be able to recognize them."

Chaos seemed hesitant to accept the offer, but eventually caved in, making Seth know just how much he disliked him. Serenity quickly impeded the man and pushed him out the door. Closing the wood behind her, she crossed her arms, giving him a look.

"Don't give me that face. I prefer a better one," Chaos growled, turning to the path. He glanced around, sensing the surroundings for any immediate dangers. Satisfied, he began to run.

He was stopped before he even started. He turned his head to see a dainty hand clutching his dark cape, knuckles white as it trembled. He gave a soft sigh and straightened up. He looked to the setting sun for a while, experience telling him it would be the best option.

"You will not return back to us…"

"Such is the way you set things up," he answered, sarcasm in his words. Serenity slowly let go of her grip, hand dropping to her side, head looking away from his face. Chaos glanced curiously at the girl, still unsure in how to act when she was different. When she made no move, he once more relaxed and focused on his task.

"Don't take too long," he called out as he left. Serenity looked up in time to see his smirking face. "Chaos…"

He grunted as his back met against the rough bark of a tree. Nevertheless, he held in the pain, his arms coming to encircle the petite body of his opposite, in his eyes a spark. She was clothed in a miniskirt and a top with thick straps, both light blue in color. Her feet were enclosed in white boots with a small heel, warm socks rising above her knees. It might have been her outfit, but she seemed far colder than before. He clutched her tightly to him as she began to cry.

X-xx-X

"Yami?"

He looked up to Apollo's bewildered face. The god was reading a small book, sitting in front of a warm fire. He sighed. "Father…"

Apollo blinked in mystification, unsure of how to react to his son's strange behavior.

"Is something wrong? Did anything happen?"

"How long before I am a better fighter?"

Apollo looked away, shrugging, still confused: "It depends on how much effort you place into your training."

"How long if I train with you every day for the entire day?'

"You must remember that time passes differently here."

"Can't you control the time that passes?"

"Yes…"

"Can you train me before the New Year starts?"

"That is only a day away. "

"Can't you make it be longer in this place?"

"Well, yes, but your body might have trouble adjusting."

"I don't care." Apollo looked to his son. Yami was serious, his face grave. "I want to be stronger. You're the only one that can help me. Please, I want to do this."

"It's because of her, isn't it?"

Yami nodded. "If Chaos can get to her, then I can too. All I need to training and I'll be able to help her."

The god stared deep into his son's eyes, curious as to this change. Seeing there was no way to change his mind, the god gave a defeated sigh and stood up, closing his book.

"Very well, Atemu. However, I will not be the only one to train you."

"What do you mean?"

"I am your basic fighter, son, not a true warrior. If you wish to accomplish your insane goal, then I must let a fellow insane being come in to train you."

"Who might that be?"

Apollo smiled as he walked away, motioning for him to follow. "You will not return to Maximillion's school for the duration of this training. I cannot tell you how long it will take for you to be at a level that you deem appropriate, but it will take time. It might take less time or longer than you expect. Are you sure you are ready to do this?"

Yami nodded, following his father. "I am ready for anything, Father."

Apollo carefully looked at him, a feeling inside telling him something was off. He brushed it off on hormones. 'Stupid things…'

"Well, then, if you are sure…"

He brandished his hand to create a portal. "Let us go to the Master of War, my older brother and your uncle: Ares."

X-xx-X

"This way."

"That way is too steep. And it's off the path," Seth exclaimed. Serenity moved toward the wild path.

"This was the way Chaos deemed best. We take it."

Seth growled in fury as he followed. "Since when do you take his word so easily?"

Since he held me so tenderly; since he let me cry; since he consoled me; since he let me be me; since he let me see –

"His other markings have proven true, have they not?" she answered, walking around a puddle. Seth bit his tongue, for the statement was true. Not only that, but they had actually been moving much more quickly than before. He estimated they would arrive at the last checkpoint long before sunset.

"How do you know he won't lead us astray farther down the road and spring a trap on us? He is Chaos, after all."

"Exactly, and because he is Chaos, he will not dare to do such a thing when I am capable of returning the damage."

X-xx-X

"Where do the signs point to this way?" asked a slightly out of breath Seth. Serenity placed a hand on the tree and closed her eyes, focusing on the Magick she knew Chaos had left. Seth watched, taking a bite from a fruit he had taken from the basket. Serenity opened her eyes, though her expression was not certain. Frowning, she walked to Seth.

"He claims this way is faster, but I feel a Magick sleeping here."

"Did he tell you of it?"

"No," she answered, "but I suspect it appeared after he passed." She looked to the path. It appeared innocent enough, but she would not shake off the slim feeling of Magick.

"You say you feel Magick?" Seth asked as he finished. Serenity nodded, frowning. "Did you think it might be because we are close to the Forest? It's only a way's off that way."

"The Forest? You mean Moriko?"

"The Forest, Moriko, yes, it's over there." He pointed to their right, and indeed, Serenity could see the peaks of the unnaturally tall trees majestically rising above the others. 'That must be it. The Magick from Moriko must have wandered over here, but it has yet to grow strong enough to be a threat.'

"You are probably right, Seth. Let us continue on this path."

X-xx-X

"Where is that arrogant asshole going to be when we get to the city?" Seth asked in a way to start a conversation.

"He will probably be in the first brothel we encounter."

"A brothel?!" Seth asked, his face unbelieving, disgusted. Serenity shrugged, watching her step.

"If he's not there we will have to look for him. It should not be difficult."

"How can you talk so calmly of it?"

"I believe we talk about Chaos."

Seth grunted, still disgusted with the man. Serenity searched around for signs of danger, Moriko's energy seeming to grow slightly stronger since they took the path. As she did so, a few sly memories flashed in her mind. She recalled the last dance, the first encounter with Atemu…she wondered how he was.

'Do you think of me, I ask, as I do you?' She walked around a rotting tree. 'What are you doing? Have you noticed…that Hotaru…dear little Hotaru…is gone?'

"Watch out!"

She blinked and jumped away in time to escape a falling limb from the rotting tree. Seth came to her. "What's wrong with you? Are you feeling well? How did you not see that branch before?"

Serenity waved him off. "I have various other things to focus on."

Seth frowned, watching as she continued on. He soon sighed and continued on behind her. Serenity briefly cursed herself for her carelessness. 'See, Yami? See how you affect me? Would you say this is good for me? Would you?'

X-xx-X

"We should be getting to the city soon," Seth said. Serenity threw him a look. He had been saying that for quite a time now, and it was getting annoying. Sunset was only a few minutes away and still they had not reached the last checkpoint. Thoughts of Chaos betraying her ran across her mind various times. 'If you did, I will hunt you down like a hunter does a fox, you bastard.'

Seth was in front of her, mumbling a small spell for a reason or another. He was chanting when he suddenly lost his balance, barely stopping himself from falling. Serenity raised an eyebrow as she neared him. "What happened?"

"I tripped on something. It's getting dark and I can't see; that's why I'm summoning a small light. What did I trip on?" explained the youth, rubbing his toe. Serenity shrugged. He stood, in his palm a small ball of light. He passed this over the object, color draining from his face as he saw what it was.

:"It's merely a branch, Seth. Let us go," Serenity sighed. Seth shook his head.

"It's not just any branch…look closely."

Serenity was about to express just how annoyed she could get when the markings caught her attention. She slowly slid her gaze to a nearby point and cursed as she saw the familiar, dead trunk.

"It's the same tree we passed before!"

"We've passed it more than once!" Seth answered. He let out a string of curses. "That damn son of a bitch double crossed us!"

"First of all," Serenity began, suddenly casting her eyes around the rapidly darkening trail, "I highly doubt he double crossed us. Secondly, he is not a son of a bitch: an imbecile of the highest degree, yes, but not a son of a bitch. Lastly, I recommend shifting into Ninques."

"Why would I want to do that?" Seth asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Serenity scowled.

"Because we're sprinting for it."

X-xx-X

"Where is Yami?"

Yugi sighed, looking to Hotaru who ate a small piece of cake. She was sitting in a rather large seat, legs tucked underneath her as she poked the delicacy with a fork, her eyes showing a vague interest in it. "I told you, he's training with Apollo."

"For what?" pressed the curious girl, slowly breaking off a piece of the cake.

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Tell me."

Yugi bit the inside of his cheek. Apollo _had_ told him what Yami was intent of doing, but the music deity had not recommended telling Hotaru of it. Said girl was busily examining her piece of bread, mouth pulled into a cute pout. Yugi looked away, down to his Calculus notes. "I don't know."

"Would you like some cake?" Hotaru asked after a few minutes of silence. Yugi risked a glance her way. She was cutting off another piece, for him he supposed. It had been a while since he had eaten breakfast, and the cake _did_ look appetizing…

"Ok, but just one bite."

Hotaru smiled, jumping up from her position and walking to him, sitting down on one of the free chairs around the square table where Yugi was trying to do homework. She pierced the flesh with the utensil and offered it to him. He smiled in thanks and took it, relishing the sweet taste.

"What do you think?"

Yugi nodded in approval.

"Doesn't it remind you of the time when we had a cake war?" Hotaru asked, smiling. Yugi once again nodded, wondering if he could somehow manage another bite of the delicious pastry. Hotaru seemed to read his thoughts, for she offered him another bite, this one much larger than the predecessor.

"Yugi…"

"Hmm?" Couldn't she see he was in a blissful heaven?

"Your brother…what is he doing?" She brought another bite to his lips.

"Training."

"To become stronger, of course," she supplied. Where did she get the cake from? He'd have to ask her.

"Yup…he wants to be strong for Serenity."

"Really? Is he not strong enough now?"

"…no…not yet. Wants to go to her."

"He knows he cannot. But, at least he is training. That might help later on."

"Chaos found a way to Serenity. He told Yami, so Yami went to see if he could do it too."

"…and…how long will such a process take?"

"I don't know. Apollo said it depended on the effort. He's put up a time spell, so that not a lot of time passes here."

"Oh? How so?"

"I think Yami's been training for a month now, according to Apollo. He started last night."

"Ah…"

Hotaru handed the cake over, mulling over the information. To say that it unnerved was an understatement. Chaos with Cosmos? Not even the gods knew what could happen with such a dangerous situation as that one. And this training. Is that was she felt? Was the result of Yami becoming powerful the meaning behind the increasing Dark Magick she sensed? Frowning, she looked to Yugi who was happily eating away at the cake.

She shook her head. What they said was true. If you want information from a man, the best way is through the stomach.

X-xx-X

Ninques launched another assault, urging her to go on. She growled in annoyance as she did. Her feet pounded the ground as she desperately tried to evade the attacks coming at all angles. 'Chaos…'

She tripped and nearly went flying, but managed to place her hands in front of her, allowing for her to push and continue on her way. She caught sight of some clues.

'Chaos, did you go through here as well? Did you face this?'

"Keep running!" Ninques took hold of her hand, dragging her behind him. "What happened to being fast?"

Serenity shook her head to free it of restraining thoughts. "Have you found a path?"

"No. I can't tell where the attacks are coming from either."

"It's almost like Moriko…do you think the same being driving Moriko drives this copse?" she ventured, letting go of his grip to run on her own. He threw a careless attack behind him.

"I doubt it. The Magick of Moriko is here, but it's too weak to be anything from it."

'Then…what's going on? Is it an enemy?' She jumped over the crack in the ground, beginning to feel pain in her chest. Ninques looked behind them, seeing nothing but darkness.

"We need to get out soon. I feel a strong attack in the making," he reported, his pace accelerating.

"What?" Serenity gasped. Ninques replied not, stopping, holding on to her hand. "Shh! I hear something."

Serenity glanced around her, eyes wider than normal as she tried to catch her breath. 'Oh, no. Not a general…please, not now!'

"There! Do you hear it?" She concentrated.

"It…sounds familiar. Yes, I've heard this before." Her stomach dropped painfully. "Get down!"

The warning came too late, the blast catching them both. Slamming to the hard ground, Serenity let out the groan of pain, turning her body. Ninques was by her, clutching his shoulder. His clothing seemed different, and she paled as she noticed the wound. He moaned, but stood, the pain obvious in his face.

"Hold still," she mumbled, mustering any and all healing powers. It was a pitiful effort, not even able to quell the bleeding, but it did soften up the pain. Ninques glanced around: "What was that?"

"It's a Youkai attack."

"Youkai?"

"Much stronger than Youma, they are able to construct complex strategies against their enemies."

"I didn't think something like that would be here."

"It might that I am here, Ninques. Come, I can do no more," Serenity answered, her breathing heavy. Ninques nodded, guiding her towards a more level path. She continued to struggle breathing, but went on, determined to not maker her weakness hinder them. Ninques soon took her into his arms, she offering no resistance – she knew it would be faster.

"I think I see something," Ninques panted. Serenity turned her head and felt her spirit rise as she saw a soft light in the horizon.

"When I get my hands on Chaos," Ninques promised. Serenity offered a small smile, noticing the way strands of silver were taken captive by the scarlet flood. 'Healing comes first.'

She was suddenly on the ground, Ninques crying out in pain by her. She struggled to sit up, completely exhausted as she was. 'How pathetic. Exactly how did I come to this?'

She noticed the way her vision suddenly darkened and easily concluded that something was in front of her. She slowly raised her head.

"Oh, joy."

Serenity held in a grunt as her back slammed into the rough bark. She slid to the ground. Her opponent came nearer and soon she was dangling a few feet above the ground, her neck held tightly in a grip. She searched for the body of her companion, only to see him in a similar predicament. Her eyes shifted to her adversary, a feeling of unease overcoming her as she noticed the face.

'Chaos, you must be laughing at me right now…'

The grip tightened. Instincts kicked in and she lashed out. Her physical strength alone – without the help of her magical abilities – was brought down heavily. The most damage she had done were a couple of scratches. Desperate, she cried out to the stars.

And she was free.

X-xx-X

"What's wrong? Are you not yet satisfied?"

Chaos continued looking out the small window, ignoring the female by his side. The sun was gently setting, darkness taking over the land. It should have comforted him, should have calmed him – so why was he so troubled?

'Cosmos…'

Of course, it had to be her that impeded him from enjoying himself, even in the intimate moments. Sighing, he rudely shoved the female away, taking hold of his discarded clothing. She did not seem happy.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Chaos promptly ignored her, tugging the skin-tight, black top over his well built chest. He should have known better than to let the little girl fend for herself under the conditions they were under. Maybe that stupid boy was doing his job…then again, he could be just a useless pile of sh-

"I'm talking to you, you big oaf!!" cried the female indignantly, raising her hand to him. Chaos easily grabbed it, pulling her close to deliver a crushing kiss. "Be a good girl and shut up."

She said no more as he walked out of the room, disappearing into Night.

X-xx-X

Her eyes opened slowly, vision blurry. She remained silent, unmoving, for a few more moments, old instincts telling her it would be best to do so. Finally deeming her surroundings safe, she began to sit up.

"Don't get up yet; you're still hurt."

Her breath caught. That voice…that voice!

"Your companion is fine; he'll come around soon. I didn't know there were Knights over here." Chilled fingers brushed across her cheek. She grabbed at them, changing her position to catch a good look at the one who had helped her. "Ya-"

"Hush, now, little princess," smiled the Knight, a finger on his lips. He reached out to her, cupping her cheek. "What is his name? The Knight over there?"

"Knight Ninques."

"Have you known him long?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Since I arrived here two months ago."

"Two months?"

"Yes…has it not been that long?"

"No, it has been a much shorter time for us."

"…"

"You seem sad…"

Serenity turned away. She wanted to ask, oh, she really did, but…that would mean facing something she might not like… Chaos's face suddenly appeared, sneering: _"Coward."_

"When I arrived…Hotaru…" She stopped, drawing up courage. "Hotaru was hurt."

He made no sound, no move. A chilling feeling coming over her, she continued. "I-I couldn't help her. We weren't expecting to be attacked. We were walking and then – she was gone…I don't know where she is. I…"

'_I don't know if she's alive_…'

Her fists clenched tightly. Ninques moved slightly.

"Don't worry about her. She's safe." Serenity glanced up. "We found her. She's healed and waiting for your return."

A few tears welled up in her eyes before she quickly regained her composure. "I am glad. For a moment, I thought…the worst." She turned the topic. "How did you get here? As far as I know, this planet does not let many enter or leave."

"If Chaos can do it, so can I."

She offered a small smile at the arrogant response. "Can you leave?'

"I don't know. Can you?"

"No. We are going to find out why that is. Oh! We're also going to see where the last Tear is. Soon, we'll have both in our possession."

"Good. But, isn't it a little bit too easy? Why is the enemy not here?"

"I do not know. It might be the planet again."

"Cosmos?'

Her attention was shifted as the voice of her opposite reached her. "Chaos?"

"Find the last gem, my little one," whispered the Knight behind her. She turned to him, surprised to find his lips on hers. There was no need for a defense, not when she had desired for so long to feel his touch. "No longer Yami, just Atemu."

X-xx-X

Chaos sighed, looking at the sight before him.

"Stupid girl. That old Magick could have exhausted her current life." Muttering a few more curses, he walked over to her limp body, on his way throwing Ninques over his shoulder. 'Good for nothing boy…'

He kneeled down, admiring her features before shaking her. "Wake up, little Cosmos."

She did not wake. Patience a virtue he held only in combat, he shook her roughly. "Wake up or I take you for mine."

"I'll kill you," came the weak reply. Her eyes fluttered open, her body soon after wakening. She came to a kneeling position, wiping her eyes as she looked around.

"How do you feel, sleeping beauty?" Chaos asked, shifting Ninques. Serenity gave a scowl. He watched as she slowly took in everything, a frown marring her face, on the verge of becoming a pout. Her eyes, always the window to her heart, seemed confused, followed by disenchantment. Those long fingers she possessed rose to her lips, longing in her action.

'Was it all…just a dream…?'

"What's wrong, little Cosmos?" Chaos asked quietly. She shook her head, suddenly aware of his gaze. "Nothing." She recalled the events leading up to her current situation and turned on him. "What made you think this was a good choice for a shortcut, you imbecile?"

He immediately took on the defensive: "I had no trouble coming past here. Besides, you have yet to tell me what transpired here." She quickly enlightened him, throwing in her own curses as she did so. He scowled at the end.

"None of that happened on my trip. I did not know." A pensive look crossed his face as he stood up, she following suit. "Perhaps it was an ambush meant solely for you."

"That seems the best solution."

"This way. The city lies over there," Chaos said, taking the lead. "When will this baggage wake? I'll throw him to the forest if he doesn't soon…"

Serenity ignored him, her mind trying to process all of the occurrences. Her right hand came up, fingers grazing her lips. Surely it could not have been a dream…the warmth passed into her – that could not be so easily done in a dream…right?

"What is on your mind?" Chaos wondered. Serenity chose not to answer, her gaze falling to the ground, still thinking of that single kiss. Quite suddenly, Chaos was in front of her, tilting her chin upwards so silver-blue met cold blue. A familiar twinge of anger bubbled up inside.

"That eye color…" she murmured, frowning in disapproval.

"I know it's not your favorite, but it's my favorite…"

"Why don't you change it…?"

"And stop tormenting you?" His hand gently traced her cheek, cautiously pulling her towards him. "No, I cannot pass up such a temptation…"

"At least you're not copying again."

"You seem…distracted. Are you in such a need to feel the warmth of lips upon your own, little Cosmos?" She shivered as he whispered into her ear. A wave of déjà vu hit her.

"No, you don't understand."

"I think I do. If you really want one," his eyes glinted as he looked to her, "I do not mind giving you one of mine."

Short, but to the point, he dwindled only for a few seconds, letting her go. She stood thunderstruck. Did she just-?

"This way, little Cosmos. I don't want you getting lost," smirked Chaos, taking hold of her hand. She followed numbly, still feeling his darkness – so like that of another Prince of Shadows…

X-xx-X

"Well done."

Yami opened his eyes, groaning. Hs vision adjusted to the dim lighting, seeing the figure leaning over him. His heart skipped a beat. Was it…?

"Good morning, son," Apollo smiled down. "How are you?"

"Oh, it's you," moaned the youth. His hands covered his face, Apollo's surprised expression blocked off. "Did you have to wake me up at this exact time?"

Apollo blinked. "Why? Were you having a good dream?"

Yami slowly let a smile come over his face, remembering his vision. 'Was it really a vision? It felt too real…'

"I'll take the smile as a yes. Well, I did not know what you were dreaming of good things. Mayhap you chanced a view at your maiden?"

"Where is Uncle Ares?"

The mischievous sparkle in Apollo's eyes did not disappear as his son changed the topic. "He's waiting for you downstairs. I'll go tell him you're awake."

The youth sighed as Apollo left, the door closing softly behind him. Rubbing his eyes, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, rising to walk to the washroom. There, he made quick work of preparing himself for the day. Refreshed and anxious, he walked out of his room and down the grand stairs to the vast entrance hall where the most dangerous of his family members waited, a smirk on his face.

"You are ready?"

Yami stared at the powerful deity. Violent red eyes, short, red hair spiked up, tips of fangs visible in his vicious smile, tanned skin covered by a white toga, the ends of which sported a few red designs: oh, yes, Ares was one of blood. At his waist rested a sword, the handle elegantly made by his bother, Hephestus, was bloody red, shining brilliantly in the mystical lighting that encased the new world in which Yami lived Resting his palm against his own sword – one not capable of ever resting by Ares's – Yami nodded. His uncle broke into a smile, taking a step back as he took the door handle in his hand.

"Do not bring him back at the brink of death, brother."

"I'll try not to," Ares responded to Apollo. A simple frown on his face, Apollo turned to his son.

"Be careful. You are showing improvement, but if you overexert your capacity, you will not-"

"Shut up, Apollo," Ares lazily ordered. He looked to his nephew. "Come on. I don't have time to waste. The battlefield calls for us."

Yami grinned, blood singing as the thought of growing powerful emerged. He threw his father a quick farewell, catching up to Ares quickly.

Apollo sighed as the door closed. He made his way to a sitting room, mindlessly taking hold of some ambrosia.

"Admiration. That's what he has. Admiration. Ah, well, if it will help him."

"You are not afraid of him developing a closer relationship with Ares than you?" Artemis asked as she walked into he room. Apollo shrugged.

"What do you wish me to do? Should Atemu grow fond of Ares…the only consequence would be him attaining a lust for blood. I do not think that will happen. Atemu is pure."

"No, I think not."

"Why?"

"He was touched by Darkness, remember? He is not as pure as you deem him."

"Wrong…you're wrong. He won't succumb to it. He won't let himself. The thought of becoming like Chaos scares him."

"How do you know that, my brother?"

"I just do," Apollo said. He sat down, confident of his reasoning. So what if his child had the mark of Shadows? It meant nothing. Atemu would grow and become an ally, not an enemy.

'Ares, you better train him right.'

X-xx-X

"Nice place."

"It is disgusting."

"Oh, come on, dearest."

Serenity threw Chaos a look, Seth wandering around the room. They had arrived at the city just three hours past, Seth waking up halfway. The group had easily found shelter with one of Chaos's partners that he had already gathered. Needless to say, Serenity did not find this agreeable.

"Could we not have stayed elsewhere?" she now asked, examining a painting with extreme distaste. Chaos shrugged, taking hold of a drink. He scanned what he called a penthouse. It was big enough for four, so he didn't really see the problem.

"Where would we have gone? I doubt you have money on you."

"I do," Seth spoke, picking up a variegated vase. Serenity smiled.

"Then shall we find another place to reside in?"

"You will not leave this place," Chaos firmly stated. Seth shrugged, not really caring. He eyed one of the bedroom doors. He might have been knocked out for a while, but he somehow wanted more rest.

"Let's just spend the night. We'll leave in the morning," he suggested. Serenity mumbled a curse, walking to another door, claiming the room as hers. She shot Chaos a glare.

"I don't want to wake up because of you, understand? Hide your damn thoughts from me." Chaos merely smirked.

"I'll try, little Cosmos."

The door slammed shut, Chaos dodging a thrown item. Seth offered a smile, opening his own door.

"Boy." The voice made him jump. He slowly turned around to meet Chaos's eyes.

"Do you need something?"

The much older youth remained silent, glass of amber liquid still in his hand as his censorious eyes looked at him.

"I do believe you are useless."

"That's good to know."

"What happened in that path -"

"- won't happen again. That was the first time I knew of a Youkai," defended Seth. Chaos cursed.

"The first time you heard of a Youkai? Are you full of shit?"

"I've only fought Youma."

"And what do you make of Moriko?"

"Serenity said Moriko is different, but there is Youma in the Forest."

"Different? How can Moriko be different?"

"I don't know. Ask her," Seth said, nodding to Serenity's door. Chaos scoffed.

"And enter another conflict? I have no desire of leveling this planet."

The front door clicked open and shut, a female entering the room. Chaos nodded and she went to him.

"Welcome home, Konton," she mumbled, pressing her lips against his neck. Chaos grinned, sending Seth a look to disappear. Suddenly understanding Serenity's words, Seth entered his room, locking it. Dimly, he was aware of another door closing a few moments after his.

X-xx-X

Hotaru hummed a little song, writing down an answer to a math problem. She heard her door open and soon saw Yugi by her side. Smiling, she arched her neck, looking to his eyes.

"What is it, Yugi?"

"Yami's back."

X-xx-X

"It's here."

"It better be," grumbled Chaos. Ninques coughed a bit, loose dirt entering his nose. Serenity lead on, careful to sidestep any traps. The tunnel began to twist, space becoming restricted.

"How far away is it now?" Ninques whispered.

"Not long," replied Serenity, the small _Lacrimula_ shining brighter with each step taken forward. Chaos reached over, reading markings on the wall. He cursed.

"Let me through first. This next part is mine."

Pressing against the rough wall, Serenity let him pass, their fingers brushing against each other in a muted sign of worry. She watched as he melted from sight, the light from the crystal not enough to show him. Ninques muttered another spell, his bloody outfit sticking to him. With the air supply replenished, they waited for their partner to return.

'Come on, we're so close to it…the Second _Lacrimula_…'

X-xx-X

"Yami!"

"Tanya…"

She stopped in front of him, beaming. By her, Hotaru appeared, eyes slightly annoyed. He chuckled. "Something wrong, Hotaru?"

"No," huffed the girl. "Everything's fine."

"She's just mad because Yugi won't dance with her," Tanya supplied, playful. Hotaru glared.

"Now, now, settle down. I'm sure Yugi's just shy."

"No, I think he just doesn't know how to dance…"

He turned to the one who spoke, a bit surprised. Joey was a bit a ways, in his hand a glass of sparkling juice. Tristan appeared a moment later. Both seemed to care little if anyone heard their conversation.

"She's not back yet," Joey began. "Maybe she finally figured out her place."

"Doubtful. As stuck as she is, she probably had to go do some shopping of something. Who knows what people like her do when they vanish."

"Yeah, guess dat's true." They looked sideways to the small group, taking their leave. Hotaru watched them go and then continued on talking about Yugi. Tanya seemed angry.

"How dare they talk like that when we're right here?"

"Don't worry about it, Tanya. It's not worth it," Hotaru sniffed, glancing around. Tanya fumed, batting her smooth cream dress with her hand, trying to control herself. "It makes me so mad!"

"Don't," murmured the youth, taking hold of her wrist. He looked at her with lazy eyes. "Don't let them ruin a night like this…"

"Yami…"

"There's Yugi…"Hotaru said softly, her eyes questioning him. He smirked, letting go of Tanya's wrist, his pitch black suit rustling as he straightened up. Yugi walked over, clutching a glass for Hotaru. After a few minutes of arguing, the couple made amends, happily leaving to refresh their drinks. Tanya watched them go, smiling.

"They look so happy…"

"Hmm…"

She looked over to the cool boy at her side, analyzing him. She had not seen him for a while, but in that short amount of time, it appeared that he had changed. She did not remember a time in which he was so…'So apathetic…'

It was as if he had grown up, had matured…but how was that possible?

"I'm surprised you didn't stick up for Serenity," Tanya hastily said, trying to start up a conversation. He simply shrugged, taking another sip of his juice. "Aren't you annoyed at all about what they said?"

"Should I?"

"Ah…" She took a step back, his smile chilling her. "Are you ok? That's not the response you normally-"

"Can't a guy have a little bit of fun?"

"That's not what I meant! I mean…she's your girlfriend, isn't she? How will she-"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Eh?"

"Never said we were."

"But…you and Serenity…you're always together and-"

"That doesn't mean she's me girlfriend," cut in the youth. He stared at her, a slow smile coming over his face. "Or are you going to tell me that you and Talon are together? It certainly matches your theory."

"No!" exclaimed the gild, a blush coming over her cheeks. "We're not like that! Just friends!"

"Oh, I see," he murmured, turning to look to the dance floor. Tanya used this time to control herself. How weird this was! She was so sure that the two…but they were always talking like…their actions spoke of…

She snuck a peek at him. He stood tall, proud, beautiful. His face, tan even in the middle of winter, was strong, sharp, but somehow assuring, calming. His body was well toned, lithe, but she knew he was capable of damage if it came down to it. Strong arms, broad shoulders…hands with the gentlest of touch…to be embraced by them…to feel the warmth of his body…how would that be? Safe. Comforting. Reassuring. Lovely…

Her gaze traveled to his eyes…the eyes of ever shifting color…they could be violet-red one second, the next a dark heliotrope, how that was possible, she wasn't sure, but…when they looked at her, her body shivered, her heart raced, her head grew dizzy…Just one close look, just being near to him…

But Serenity…

She had him in her palm. Tanya had seen it. Whenever Serenity needed help, whenever she was alone, Yami was there, talking to her, taking all of the cold words in stride, calming her down, murmuring tender words…Oh, how that hurt.

'But…they're not together after all…'

He looked at her at that moment, those eyes smiling at her – only her.

"Would you like to dance?"

She drew in a deep breath, her head dizzy. Nevertheless, she took hold of the outstretched hand, unsure if it was all but a dream, if it would all vanish into thin air…if it would be taken away by the snow white princess…

"What's got you thinking so much?" he murmured softly, maneuvering them through the throng of dancing couples. She shook her head, the light blush coming over her once more. He chuckled, brushing away a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She shuddered at his touch, closing her eyes. 'Oh, God, this can't be real.'

"Are you cold?"

"N-no, just a little warm," she answered, stopping to place a hand to her forehead. He understood, taking her free hand, leading her out into a veranda. The cool night brushed against her. It was one of the things that still amazed her; it was winter, snow on the ground, but the wind was not chilling. She looked to her dancing partner. 'Perhaps it's because he's here…?'

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He leaned on the railing, looking out. Tanya nodded, unable to speak. The wind ruffled his hair, creating such a scene around him. She struggled to breathe properly. He tilted his head towards her, then beckoned her to him. She obeyed, standing next to him.

"What's wrong, Yami?" she asked after a moment of silence. He raised an eyebrow. "This isn't like you. It's like you changed…"

"Like…I changed?"

"You're different. I…I don't know how else to explain it."

"What if I told you nothing had changed? That I am as I truly am?"

"I find that hard to believe. You are so nice, and now you are…"

"What?" A smile crossed his features as he turned, resting his elbows on the railing as he watched her struggle to find the right words to describe what she wanted to say.

"I don't know how to explain," she lamely answered. A low chuckle left him, she shifting a bit.

"Don't worry, Tanya. Nothing's different. Maybe it's just you."

"No." She shook her head fiercely. "Something's different. Maybe…maybe it's because Serenity isn't here…" She looked away as she said the statement. He remained quiet. Tanya gave a weak laugh. The jocund moment was gone.

"Are you jealous of her?"

"Eh?!"

"You are…" He straightened up, walking to her. She fidgeted. Did he have to be taller?

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Are you afraid of the little princess?" He smile seemed mocking now. She grew infuriated as her cheeks warmed.

"You idiot! I am not! She's my friend!"

"Friend, sister, mother – what does it matter? Emotions are above the stations of people. What are you jealous of her for? Is it some petty reason?"

"I-I…stop laughing! I am not jealous!"

"Ok, whatever you say. Be a good girl, won't you?" he said, wiping a small tear from his eyes. Tanya pouted.

"You jerk. I can't believe you."

His smile changed and he leaned in to brush a kiss onto her forehead. She stiffened. "I'm sorry for making you angry. Will you forgive me?"

'How can I not, you jerk?' "Fine."

"I knew you'd say that." He took her hand, gently pulling her back into the party. She tossed him a look as she went inside: he seemed normal. His eyes were darker, but then again they typically were when –

'When he's thinking about her…'

Tanya quickly slapped herself. 'Idiot. How can you think of such things? He loves her. There's no changing that…At least…'

"Where are Yugi and Hotaru?" wondered the youth by her side. Tanya shrugged.

"I'll go look for them. Stay here." He agreed, but not before placing another butterfly kiss on her cheek. She left with a shadow of a smile.

Atemu chuckled. 'So cute…'

"Atemu…"

He turned his head to see, "Apollo.'

The god of music was scowling, not pleased. "What do you think you're doing, Atemu?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know damn well what! Leave the girl alone. She is not in this."

"I'm not going to do anything with her, Father," Atemu replied in a bored tone. Apollo only seemed to get angrier.

"This is no time for you to be acting up on your hormones! Damn it, you trained to get Serenity back, not so that you can go gallivanting through the castle like a -"

"Let the boy have his fun, Brother," interrupted a darker, huskier voice. Apollo looked astonished as Ares materialized by him. Atemu grinned.

"Good evening, Uncle Ares."

"Atemu. How are you? Is the transition going well?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you for all the training."

"Think nothing of it, boy. It's the least I can do. I cannot have my nephews all turn out to be pansies, now can I?" Ares smirked, giving Apollo a look. Apollo frowned.

"Ares, stay out of this. Atemu, you must concentrate on your goal. The completion of it is the only reason I even took you to Ares! You must remain focused and-"

"Why should I? Why can I not enjoy myself? It's always off to save the world with no rest in between. Let me have it! I deserve it, don't you think? I bled for this power. I trained for so long. Let me enjoy it!"

"Atemu! That's selfish! Serenity right must be working hard to get back and you are-"

"Working?" scoffed Atemu. "Working? Try flirting! She's with Chaos and some other Knight having fun around that stupid planet! Fun! Why aren't you yelling at her?!"

"How do you know this?" Ares questioned, becoming interested. Atemu scowled, looking away.

"I see her…when I'm relaxing, when I'm sleeping, when I close my eyes for a while…I see her, I…I help her…but! Then she goes off with Chaos, as if I was never even there."

"That doesn't sound like her. What's more, this ability sounds suspicious. Perhaps you are merely hallucinating in your desperation to-"

"I'm not hallucinating," Atemu retorted, crossing his arms. "She's fine and dandy on that planet, without a care in the world. Well, then, I wan the same. If she can play, then I will too. Good night."

"Atemu!"

"It's no use, Brother. He has the same look you have when Father reprimands you," Ares mentioned, taking a glass of juice. He sniffed it, tasted it, and then drowned it. Apollo shook his head.

"I should have never taken him to you."

"If you had not, the darkness within him would consume him. This way he stands a chance of mastering it."

"I don't want him to get hurt. You fix this, Ares, or I'll-"

"You know pretty damn well that I will not. I train, not fix. Let him have his fun," Ares frowned. Apollo growled, looking after his son. Tanya had found the other two and the group of three had met up with Atemu.

"By the way, did you tell Atsuy about Atemu?" Ares asked. Apollo nodded stiffly.

"I don't know how he's going to handle it, but I did."

"If he's anything like the way I think he is, Atsuy will cower first behind that girl and then face Atemu. I wonder what Cosmos will do when she finds Atemu playing Casanova…"

"I should have known you would have an ulterior motive…" Ares smiled in a deadly manner

"But of course! If I can hurt that child, then I will do anything in my power to do so!"

Before Apollo could make a move, Ares vanished, his laughter remaining. Apollo let out another growl, frustrated. 'Oh, Serenity, what awaits you…I fear you will not like…'

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X


	62. Beautiful Masquerade

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 61

Beautiful Masquerade

As promised, here is the next installment. Your thoughts on this one will really be appreciated. I just hope you don't kill me…

Enjoy!!!!

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X

"Hold still."

"It was good to leave him behind. This journey would have killed him."

"I'm surprised you didn't give him a hard time."

"You wouldn't like it if I did."

"And since when did you begin to care of my side?"

"I've always cared. I just never thought to truly go after you back then. Now, I'm going to steal you away."

Serenity raised her head sharply. Chaos was looking down at her. He didn't waver from her gaze, showing just how serious he was. She glanced away, once more focusing on the wound he had acquired before the rest stop. She wrapped the cloth tightly to making sure it wouldn't come off later on. Their bodies no longer healed as quickly as they used to so any wound had to be treated with care lest an infection take place.

"This trip has made you mad," she muttered. Chaos let out a chuckle.

"Perhaps, but I do not mind."

Serenity chose not to answer. She was unsure as to how to treat the matter. They way Chaos acted now was a shock she was not prepared for at all. She was more surprised, however, by her responses.

She did not push him away. She did not seem to mind, actually. That was what she was uncomfortable with. Was it that her nature was beginning to truly take over? She shivered. Was it that the future was advancing faster than she thought? Was the confinement already coming?

"Come this way," Chaos said, pulling her close. She was lead deeper into the cave, Chaos carefully maneuvering them. She wondered briefly how Seth was doing. He had been left behind since the trail seemed far more perilous for him. It was only Chaos's mastery of the Shadows that allowed them to now pass without much confrontation. She was not much use; the Light attracted trouble rather than repelling it.

"What are you thinking about, little Cosmos?" Chaos presently asked. She shrugged, stepping away from a cadaver.

"Nothing."

"Liar. Are you thinking about the brat? I'm telling you, he's safe. As long as he doesn't move from that place, anyways."

"Are we close?" Chaos peered up at the writing in the walls.

"Yes. Keep close; you won't like what's coming up next."

He took her hand, jerking her into a different direction. Serenity followed, having nothing else she could do.

X-xx-X

"Talon's been gone for so long…"

"Maybe something happened to him?"

"I hope not. I miss him."

"What, we're not good enough for you?"

Tanya smiled at the joke. Yami, Yugi, and Hotaru were with her in one of the various relaxation rooms littered around the castle. Hotaru was sitting near Yami, a book opened in her lap. They were working on reading some ancient language. Yugi was eating a cake he had grown fond of, lazily looking at a magazine depicting Duel Monsters cards. There was a general feeling of doing nothing throughout the castle. Tanya was sure she had seen Mr. Crawford sleeping in a secluded room.

"Did you enjoy the New Year's Eve party last night, Hotaru?" she now asked. The younger girl shrugged, going back to her book. Tanya blinked. "Are you ok, Hotaru?"

"I'm fine."

"Hotaru…" Yugi spoke, looking to her. Hotaru spared him a glance. Yami looked to her as well, raising an eyebrow. She scowled at him. Without a word, she flipped the page and continued on.

"Tanya wasn't being rude. Why are you?" questioned Yami. Hotaru chose to ignore him.

"Yugi, talk some sense into her," commanded the older brother. Yugi sat up, eyeing the girl.

"I can't do much when she's like this, Atemu. It is beyond my control."

Tanya picked up the name. She had heard Yugi call Yami that since the evening past. She deemed it a nickname Yugi had thought up, but why had they not used it before? She shoved the problem away.

"Is she mad at me?"

"I don't believe so. Hotaru is just having a bad mood."

"I am not!" Hotaru jumped up.

The three looked to the short girl in surprise. Hotaru had never had such an outbreak before. Yami was the first to recover. "Sit down, Hotaru. You're too aggravated."

"No!" Hotaru cried, stomping her foot. She turned to him. "You will not tell me what to do!"

"Hotaru, calm down," Yugi said as he reached for her. She allowed him to embrace her, but refused to sit down. "Come on, 'Taru! What are you mad at?"

"I am not mad," she insisted. "I am merely displeased."

"Then let's talk about what you're displeased about," Tanya offered. Hotaru offered a cold look. Tanya gave a weak chuckle. "Maybe there is no getting to you. You should lie down."

"I don't take orders from you."

"Hotaru!" Yugi exclaimed. The remark had been said in such cold, harsh tone. Yami stood, placing his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back down.

"That's enough, Hotaru. Tania didn't mean you any harm. You should apologize to her."

Hotaru matched his gaze. "There was a time in which I would have taken your suggestions into consideration. However, with such circumstances surrounding us, I find it difficult to offer you the same trust I offered before. So far I am inclined to not trust you at all. I will not listen to anyone that is not Serenity - and _you_!" Hotaru shot a glare to Tanya. "You are not her!"

The girl jerked away from the brothers, took the book from its position, and reached for the door. She paused by Tanya, sharing a moment of silence with the sitting girl. Tanya looked confused, almost hurt. And deep inside the Goddess of Death and Rebirth, a surging feeling was taking place. For a moment, she allowed it to show.

"You will never be Serenity. You shall _never_ have what she has," it hissed. Tanya shed a tear. Hotaru gave a little smile and walked out of the room, pleased with her actions. She turned to the tall boy before the door completely shut.

"Do not test me, Atemu."

X-xx-X

"Chaos?"

A hand went up to his chest. Chaos stopped in his tracks, wincing. Serenity let go of his hand to stand in front of him, her hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong? Did an unbalance occur?"

"No…You would have felt it if it had." Chaos groaned. He watched as the girl grew concerned, her eyes rummaging his body in search of wounds.

"There was a slight peak in power."

"Why did it affect you so?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Saturn…it was Saturn."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, really. She is just letting her anger take over. For one such as her, the move is clear to me."

"What's going on over there?"

"We won't find out if we don't get that stupid gem. This way!"

X-xx-X

Yugi walked around the castle, magazine clutched underneath one arm. He said hello to fellow peers, sharing a joke with some.

"Have you seen Hotaru?"

"Yea, she's back there."

"Thanks."

He fled from the room when Atemu had shown he was capable of soothing a crying Tania. It had been a little surprise to see his brother so confident in his abilities, but…

'It's not Yami anymore…'

"Hotaru?" he knocked. He received no response and so opened the door. The girl was happily eating from a plate of fruit, a smile on her face. She looked up to him and offered him a laugh.

"Yugi! Come eat with me!"

He closed the door, bewildered. She jumped up from her seat and took hold of his hand. "I got it from the cooks. They managed to find some strawberries and stuff. Look! Look! They placed some creamy chocolate on it! It's so good!"

"Why…"

"Hm?" Yugi was confused. He looked to her, hands clenching as the magazine dropped to the floor.

"What's going on? Why are you so happy?"

"The cooks also said that they'd make me Japanese soba. That's my favorite!"

"Why were you so cold to Tanya?"

Hotaru stopped smiling. Yugi was not meeting her gaze, instead focusing on the lit lamps. There was a group of books by the table Hotaru had been sitting by. He noticed _The Scarlett Letter_ was opened. Hotaru lowered her head. Her bangs came to cover her eyes. She turned away from him, crossing her arms.

"Hotaru, answer me."

"…"

"She didn't do anything wrong. In fact, the blame is justly placed on you."

"You'll stand with her."

Yugi blinked. Hotaru raised her head. Her eyes were thin, cold, glaring. She was frowning darkly. It came to him that she was powerful. This was the true Hotaru.

"You will side with Tanya. It is apparent that Atemu is doing just that. However, he deceives."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you would not. You cannot see him or what he truly is."

The temperature dropped rapidly. Yugi shivered. He could see his breath. Hotaru was perfectly comfortable.

"You feel this cold. You can notice it is creeping into you. You do not feel at ease. You need not worry. Soon your warmth will bend it and you'll grow accustomed to it. _Accustomed_, mind you. You will never truly accept it. This cold is not a part of you. You will not become one with it."

"What does it have to do with anything, Saturn?" It had to be Saturn. Hotaru was mixing with her nature.

"You cannot see it, can you." A statement, not a question. The soldier smiled. "This cold is from the dead."

Yugi chocked back a gasp. Saturn giggled. She walked towards him, hand reaching out to his cheek. He inhaled sharply as the cold hand touched his warm flesh. He jerked back.

"See how you are repelled from it? It's because you are not used to it. I have to hide it away from you. Otherwise you would not be able to hold my hand. This is what runs through me, Atsuy."

"What are you getting at?" he exclaimed, tired of the game. Saturn smiled deviously.

"Only the ones embedded with darkness can have it running through them. Only those do not need to be shielded from it. They are able to communicate and thrive with it."

"I get it; I am not like you," Yugi said frustrated. "Get to the point."

"Atemu is one of these."

"Is that it? That's the point?" He sighed. "I know he's dark. I don't need to be told."

"You misunderstand, Yugi. He is not what you think he is."

"He's a little arrogant. He's a little bit dark, but it's not something to be worried about."

"Wrong."

Yugi bit his lip. This is not what he came for.

"You haven't answered my question. Why were you so cold to Tanya?"

"I am focusing on something far-"

"Atemu is not something to be concerned about."

"Did you not hear Apollo? He trained with Ares!"

"What does it matter?"

"Everything! Everything has changed now!" cried the girl as she took his collar. She pushed him against the door. "Can't you understand? With Ares come his consorts! Grief! Strife! Panic! Terror! He is dangerous, Atsuy! Can't you see?!"

"Father got to you. He placed those stories in your head. Ares is not bad. He helped us out. Ares is not-"

"Damn it, Atsuy!" She pulled him back and then pushed him again. "Apollo is not just the God of music. He's in charge of prophecies as well! If he says Ares will help to undo a crucial strand, then it will come to pass. Open your eyes!"

Yugi looked on in wonder as Hotaru's eyes filled and overflowed. She loosened her grip on him, falling slowly to the ground, to kneel in front of his feet, her hands clutching the ends of his shirt.

"Please, don't fall for the trap. Stay true and ignore Atemu. You cannot trust him. Not yet. Not yet!"

"He's my brother, Hotaru."

"What does it matter?" she echoed. Yugi was taken back.

"He's my blood! I can't turn my back on him just because you tell me to!"

"He's not Yami! This is Atemu. Yami is just a part that has finally merged into the perfect being."

"If he's perfect what do we have to fear?"

"He has no Light!"

"I'm here for him."

"No, you are not strong enough for both him and me! You must let him struggle on his own, but you mustn't let him grow fond of Darkness and power. You must make sure he only tastes them. There will come a time for him to be buried in them, but that time is not yet come. He must not be by a false opposite!"

"A false opposite?"

"Atemu is pushing too hard, too fast. You must stop him. You must slow him."

"But why?"

"If he falls now, our journey will be set back."

"How do you know this?"

Hotaru's eyes dimmed as she placed her cheek by his hand. "I went through this."

"What?"

"When I was reborn, I went through this…"

"Who helped you?"

"Need you ask? It was Sailor Cosmos."

"Explain this to me, Hotaru. I don't understand." He kneeled down to her level, cupping her wet cheek. "Help me understand. Why should I stop him when he looks happy?"

Hotaru leaned away, trying to get away, but Yugi stopped her. "You promised me once, Hotaru, you would explain things to me. I'm calling you to hold your promise. At least explain that moment of your life."

She remained quiet for a long while; her tears presently stopped falling and she looked to him. "Very well; I'll shed some light on that time."

"What happened?"

She shifted her position. Yugi reached for her, but she pulled away. He frowned a little, but honored her wish. She rubbed her arms before beginning. "When I was reborn, Sailor Cosmos had just released the Star Seeds. She recognized me immediately, even though I had lost my body four thousand years before."

_"Sailor Saturn, warrior and protector of the planet Saturn."_

"That made me happy. I offered her my services."

_"My Princess, let me stand by thy side. Let me guard thee as I should." _

"She was not willing to accept them. It took a little persuasion and much luck in order for her to let me be by her. I often think it was luck. See, we were not especially close before…before _it_ came." Yugi had a feeling of déjà vu.

"But you two are like sisters. How, then, did you get this way?"

"When I was reborn, I had to learn how to defend myself against Chaos. He was the only one we deemed dangerous to our existence. It was during that time we formed a bond. With time, we became as you see us now."

"If you weren't close before, then how did you-"

"I knew of her through Rini, her future child with Endymion. Rini was my link to Serenity. But even without Rini, I had that bond. All of us shared a special bond with Serenity. It was and continues to be for me a strong emotion that cannot be ignored. It's a feeling of protecting her no matter what the cost."

"Are you…chained to her because of this bond?"

"No," Hotaru smiled. "I was told in the beginning that I could go ahead with my own dreams. She stressed the importance of them. I guess I just gave in and began to truly follow her. I fell into a void many times, but she was always there to push me out. She never said it was my fault, but I knew it was. That realization is what helped me. It will help Atemu. You have to be there, but you mustn't let him fall like Sailor Cosmos did me. If he does, we do not have the power to save him."

Yugi shook his head. Hotaru's train of thought had shifted many times. He was unsure if he truly understood what she meant. "What do we save him from?"

"We must try to separate him from that impostor."

X-xx-X

"It's not here!"

Serenity fell to her knees. She stared blankly at the altar where the gem was supposed to be. By her side, Chaos grew angry.

"All that effort, just to find nothing! Urgh!" He punched the wall. "How? We have the other gem so how did we go wrong?!"

Serenity blinked and quickly summoned the object Chaos spoke of. It hummed a bit before slowly circling in her palm. Chaos took hold of it.

"Stop it, Chaos!" Serenity exclaimed. "Give it back!"

"All right, you stupid piece of shit, you either tell me where the hell your partner is or I destroy!"

"Have you lost it? You don't really expect to receive an answer, do you?"

"Shut up, Cosmos. This little jewel needs to talk." The gem glowed brightly and turned a dangerous red. Chaos blinked and smiled as he understood.

"Chaos, give it back. Look what you did!" Serenity huffed, reaching for the small item. Chaos pushed her away. The gem changed to another dark red color.

"How about this then," Chaos spoke to it, "you tell me what I want and I won't hurt her."

"What?" Chaos slammed her against the wall, his hand around her neck.

"What do you say, gem?" Chaos yelled as he applied pressure. "Your precious little Cosmos is going to die if you don't tell me."

"_Bastard! It's in that forest."_

Serenity kicked Chaos and grabbed the gem. She looked at it in wonder. "What in Selene's name…"

"Stupid thing liked you so it chose to take advantage," Chaos explained with an attitude. He threw the gem a dirty look.

"Enough. Where did you say your partner was?"

"_She's in the forest. Someone has taken control of her," _explained the gem as it turned back to a pale white color. Serenity looked to Chaos.

"Let's go."

X-xx-X

"Move it, boy!"

Ninques jumped back as Chaos raced through the tunnel. Serenity was not far behind, but she took the time to motion for him to follow. She explained the situation quickly.

"It looks like Moriko is more than we expected."

"Yes, but I'm worried. Why did the crystal lead us this way instead of the forest?"

Ninques shrugged, turning his attention to catching up with the vicious killer named Chaos.

X-xx-X

"Get rid of them!"

"I'm trying!" Serenity yelled back. Chaos growled in frustration as the soldiers closed in on them. Serenity was busy fighting off Youma, Ninques a little bit in front with his own group.

"This is so stupid!!"

"Then you should hurry and figure out why you can't fight normally," called a voice.

"Tranquility!" Serenity cried happily. The Knight smirked and jumped down to help her. Chaos snorted.

"Stop babbling and fight!" he called. Serenity ignored the comment, fighting alongside the Knight. She heard the sound of his blade as it cut through flesh. There was something magical about him. As she cut down one of her foes, she noticed Tranquility casting a spell of high caliber. That surprised her.

'Then again, he's been full of surprises, ever since he first appeared two months ago…'

"Stop daydreaming, damn it!" Chaos shouted as he rescued her from an attack. Serenity heard him, but her gaze was still on Tranquility.

"How did he get so powerful?"

"Ignore the fool and fight!" Chaos ordered as he set her down. She nodded, taking hold of a sword she had picked up. It took them longer than expected to clear away the ambush. Ninques gasped for breath.

"This is completely unexpected. Why so many?"

"They know what we know," Chaos snapped. Serenity turned to Tranquility. He had saved her many times and each one had brought about suspicion.

"How are you able to come at the right time?"

"I hear you cry for help," he answered simply. She could not take the response. There was definitely something different about him.

"Can we move on now? Or are we still playing warm and fuzzy time?" Chaos asked. He dodged the sword. "I'm just saying!"

"Why don't you come with us, Tranquility? Perhaps we can learn from each other," Ninques suggested. He had seen the change in the girl whenever this Knight was around. Tranquility looked to Serenity and smiled.

"I think that's a good idea."

Serenity glanced away, unsure of what to make of it. Chaos scoffed.

"Great, we're done. Let's move, already! We don't have time to just chatter. You, new boy!" Chaos glared at Tranquility. "You better be fast. I'm not stopping for any slow idiot, much less if it's one of Cosmos's friends."

Tranquility smirked. "I won't hold you back." He walked by Chaos, pulling Serenity along. "I just hope _you_ don't fall behind." With that taunt, Tranquility took off.

"You worthless child! I'll murder you!"

Ninques chuckled as he followed the now infuriated Chaos.

X-xx-X

"I can't believe Serenity isn't back yet."

"You know how the business world is. It takes time to get the deal desired. Look at Kaiba; he's still in the States getting a new contract, isn't he?"

Yugi sighed, leaning his cheek on a palm. Hotaru walked over to him, eating an apple: "What's wrong? Are you tired of studying already?"

Classes had begun once more. Yugi looked to the chalkboard which exclaimed January 9. It had been quite a while since Serenity had gone, twelve days. 'And what has my dear older brother done?' he thought sarcastically. 'He's gone out every night with me to destroy more enemies like a mad fool.'

"I wanna go to sleep," he yawned. Hotaru giggled, sitting on his desk. She offered him a bite of the apple. He looked at it and then waved it away. Some peers walked up to Hotaru.

"Where is your sister?"

"I told you. She's still abroad. Only now she's in France. The supervisors called her there. They did something stupid and they need her to fix it."

"Why doesn't Pegasus just go?"

"He's busy making sure things are running smoothly here."

"Yugi, how about a duel?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of tired."

"Were you up late last night?"

'You could say that.' He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I'll play one quick duel."

"Cool. Maybe with you being sleepy I might win!"

"Fat chance," Hotaru smiled. She had dueled with him once when he was in a much sleepier state and had lost. This match wouldn't be any different.

And it wasn't.

X-xx-X

"Has Talon called you?"

"He called me yesterday to say his dad regained consciousness for a few hours."

Tanya mumbled an 'oh' as she continued to eat her lunch. They were in the classroom, desks moved so they faced each other. Atemu was busy looking over notes for a test they were going to take, eating chips as he did so. Tanya smiled. He was around her more often now. Hotaru had distanced herself, but Yugi was the bridge needed when they decided to do something together.

Téa had called out on this new action. The last time had been the night before when Tanya had gotten into the room late at night after being in his room.

"_Are we sneaking around now?"_

_Tanya had jumped, startled. Her sister usually was asleep at this time "Téa, I thought you'd be sleeping."_

"_Funny, I thought the same thing." The older girl had gotten up and strode over to the younger one. "Are you taking advantage, little sister?" she murmured. "Are you going to use my tricks? My plans? My moves?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" Tanya had exclaimed, going to find her nightgown. Téa had scowled._

"_You're interfering with my objectives, Tanya."_

"_I thought I'd be helping," Tanya had replied. _

"_You know why you are here, Tanya. Don't forget it."_

"Are you here?"

She came back, looking up. He was leaning in towards her, curious. She blushed. "Sorry. Did you say something?"

"I might have. What were you thinking about?" he asked, smirking. "Me?"

"No!" Tanya shrieked, her cheeks turning red. "I was not!"

"Your reaction completely agrees with your words!" he laughed. Tanya kept her mouth shut, embarrassed. The other students caught wind of the conversation.

"Oh! Look who's flirting!"

"Tanya, I didn't know you were like that, you sly girl!"

"It's not like that!" she defended. "It's not- Yami! Tell them it's not like that!"

He chuckled, leaning back into his chair. "They're just teasing, Tanya."

"That's right," said an outspoken girl. "I don't think there's a girl here that hadn't thought of Yami as hot!"

"What an honor," Atemu said as he stood up and bowed. Laughter came from the males.

"Lucky guy!"

"It's always the cute ones with you!"

"And I don't even try," Atemu added. Tanya had to smile. He was much more easygoing now. A bit more arrogant, but he could back it up. She watched as some girls flirted with him. He took it all in stride.

"What will Serenity say when she finds you flirting with all the girls, Yami?" asked one youth. Atemu shrugged.

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

"I guess not. She might be doing the same."

'Yes, she might just be doing that,' Tanya thought. She grew angry at the thought. 'It will be justified then, when she comes back and sees him like this.'

Atemu smiled to the girl by him, accepting her gift.

'Ares was right. I don't need her.'

X-xx-X

"Freeze it!"

"Don't let it go, Chaos!"

"Stop screaming at me, you little-!"

"Hold her down!"

Ninques grunted as he was slammed against the bark of the tree. Tranquility grabbed him in time to save him from an attack. Serenity dodged the vines, breathing heavily as she tried to divert them. Chaos was jumping in the treetops, trying to outmaneuver the child Youkai.

"_Give back what is mine!!" _

"Get the fuck away from me!!"

Tranquility launched Ninques into the air. Both Knights summoned a fire spell, aiming at the horrendous thing. The squeals of pain were loud and horrible, but still it continued to attack. Serenity blocked the attacks with Tranquility's sword she had picked up.

"Chaos! Get down here!"

"I can't be in two places at the same time, dearest!" he yelled, holding his hand close to his chest.

"Why isn't it dead yet?" cried an exasperated Tranquility. "We've hit it with everything we've got!"

"Don't give up!" Ninques said, panting. "There has to be a way!"

"Cosmos, why don't you take its soul away? It's like the other child Youkai."

"Open your eyes, Chaos! It's been with the gem so long it has completely changed. I can't do anything."

"_That's right," _hissed the Youkai as it turned its eyes to her. _"You can do nothing!!"_

Serenity found too late the vines holding her down.

"Get out of the way!"

"Ah…"

X-xx-X

"He's going to yell at you, Atemu," Yugi sighed. Atemu turned to his little brother as he entered the room.

"You mean Apollo? What would he yell for?"

"You're turning into Ares. Have you noticed that you're playing with all those girls?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It's not like you. You need to control yourself. Serenity would-"

"I wish people would stop bring her up," growled Atemu. Yugi groaned.

"They're right, Atemu. Why don't you stop this? Just drop this whole charade."

"You don't understand, Yugi. I can't help it. I have this power now." He raised his hands. "I can control the very darkness that Chaos does. I can bend it to my will!"

"That means nothing if you're abusing it!"

"I'm not abusing it! I'm practicing," Atemu said as he continued to order the shadows in his room. Yugi moved away from one.

"I think you should talk to Hotaru."

"Why? So she can lecture me?"

"She isn't trying to lecture you. She wants to help."

"I don't need help. I have this ability now! Don't you see? We don't need them anymore! We can save the world ourselves! Just like old times."

Yugi scowled, shoving Atemu into the wall. "You know what? You sound just like you did when the Orichalcos took over you. Do you remember that? Do you remember what happened?!"

Atemu looked away, face downcast as he recalled the painful memories in which he hurt Yugi.

"You're just like you were then. You're not listening to me. I'm trying to stop you from making a mistake! But if you don't want my help…" Yugi backed away. "Then go ahead and make another stupid decision. Go hurt someone else."

He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

X-xx-X

"Tranquility!!"

"_One down, three to go…"_

Ninques raced to his side, Serenity struggling to free herself. "Is he ok?" she called.

"Hey, come on! You're a Knight!" Ninques said as he pushed down on the wound. Tranquility smiled up to him.

"I know, but it really does hurt."

"Oh, suck it up!" Chaos called as he dove for Moriko. "A Son of Darkness does not fall easily!"

"Well, excuse me!" Tranquility yelled back. He groaned as the poison began to take effect. Serenity snapped out of the vines, kicking Moriko away and into Chaos's range. She knelt down next to the fallen Knight. Ninques took his leave, anger taking hold as he tried to avenge a friend he had grown close to.

"The wound isn't deep enough to have caused internal damage," Serenity noted. She ripped off cloth from her shirt and pressed it down on the wound. Tranquility was sweating now, entire body covered in blood and dirt. His breathing was fast, hard, labored.

"It's deep enough to make the poison work," he choked out. She wiped away the sweat from his brow, her hand shaking. Her breathing was frantic as she tried to comfort him.

"It's ok," she whispered. "You'll be ok…"

"You look cute right now," he said, smiling. She slapped his arm.

"Don't joke right now, you idiot! We need to get you an antidote."

"_There is none…"_

"Kill that bitch already!" Ninques yelled.

"That's not true," Serenity murmured. "That's not true."

"_If you weren't so weak, you might have healed him…"_

Tranquility coughed up blood. An attack was aimed towards them, but Chaos intercepted it.

"I'm over here, Moriko. You want the handsome one, remember?"

"He doesn't shut up, does he?" Tranquility asked. Serenity shook her head, crystals falling on him. There was no use. His life was fading and the Star Seed was getting ready to leave the body.

"Don't go…" She took hold of his hand. "Please, don't go…"

"_There's no hope…"_ laughed the Youkai. _"He will fall soon._"

"Atemu…don't go…"

"Hey," he said, eyes closing. "Don't…cry for anyone else…"

X-xx-X

"Yugi! Yugi! Hotaru!"

He jumped up. 'Tanya…?'

Stretching, he walked to his bedroom door, a sinking feeling suddenly forming in his stomach. He opened the door to see a frantic Tanya banging on Hotaru's door.

"Tanya! What is it?" he asked, going to her. She turned to him, sobbing. "Oh, Yugi! It's Yami!"

"What's wrong with him?" Hotaru asked as she came out of her room.

"H-he fell asleep while we-we were s-studying! When I t-tried to w-wake him, he w-wouldn't!!"

Yugi shoved her away, running to his brother. Hotaru followed after him, Tanya behind her, still sobbing.

"Oh, no…"

Atemu was on the bed, a trail of blood falling down his chin.

X-xx-X

Chaos hissed as his hand was scorched. He pulled it away from his chest to see the gem he held turn a violent shade of blue. "What the he-"

It flew away from him. Moriko reached for it hungrily and caught it.

"_It's mine! It's mine!!"_

She yelled out in triumph as she tried to once more plant the gem within her. Her cry turned to one of pain and she let go of it. Chaos raced towards it.

"Ninques! Get the gem!"

The Knight turned away his horrified gaze from the dead companion. He reached out and missed. Chaos was about to curse when he noticed where it was going.

The gem Serenity had in her possession had appeared, turning a shade of black.

'What's going on?'

X-xx-X

Selene stopped. She turned away from Artemis.

"What is it, Selene?" asked the goddess.

"I feel something strange…"

"It is only the return of an ancient ability…"

Both turned to see Fate smiling wickedly. "What do you mean?" they both asked.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt anyone. This will only help the descendants of Darlene and Dimyse."

X-xx-X

"I will destroy you…"

Moriko screamed in agony. Chaos looked on as the torturing continued. Ninques had long since stopped watching.

"How can you bear it?" the Knight now asked as he wiped Tranquility's face clean. He looked peaceful, almost as if he was sleeping.

"I've seen her do worse," Chaos answered, jumping from his position in the tree to land by Ninques. He looked down to Tranquility.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ninques mumbled as another bloodcurdling scram escaped Moriko.

"Tough up," Chaos replied, squatting. He shook Tranquility and then summoned a small amount of energy.

"What are you doing?!" Ninques cried.

"I though you were going to be sick?"

"Leave him alone!"

"Do me a favor and shut up."

Ninques watched as a black bubble encased Tranquility. It completely covered him and then engulfed him for a moment before he was freed. Tranquility was clean, unhurt.

"What did you do?"

"I only finished what Cosmos started. Now," Chaos straightened up, grinning madly. "It's time I have my own fun with Moriko. Don't you think, Cosmos?"

The young woman turned her head. Moriko begged for mercy in front of her.

"What would you do with her?"

"Oh, I'd just have fun. Come on," Chaos said as he walked over to her. "If you really want to finish her off, I'll leave a little bit for you. I'm sure you want to test out all of those new abilities, but let me give mine a try, too."

She looked back to the Youkai, huffed, and headed back to Ninques.

"You're going to let him do his thing?" the Night asked. She nodded, carelessly wiping away a streak of blood from her cheek. She looked down to Tranquility.

"Chaos did something to him," Ninques informed. She nodded.

"I know. I felt it."

"What did he do?"

"I saved him and he gave him a path to follow."

"You mean he's-"

She smiled tenderly, tracing Tranquility's face with her right hand.

"He's still with us."

X-xx-X

"Atemu, wake up!"

He groaned. Opening his eyes, he saw Yugi and Tanya looking down to him. He sat up and noticed there was blood on the sheets.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Yugi asked. Tanya took out a handkerchief and dabbed at his chin. He noticed then the blood.

"I don't know…" Atemu answered. Hotaru was at the foot of the bed, frowning.

"Did you dream of something?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "No, I didn't dream of anything."

She narrowed her eyes but didn't continue the subject. He in turn let Tanya fuss over him. So maybe he lied. What did it matter, anyways?

X-xx-X

"We should return to your home."

"I'm tired of carrying him. You carry him, boy."

Ninques took Tranquility from Chaos. They were making their way out of the forest, both gems now in tow.

"I can't believe he's still alive," Ninques marveled. Chaos shrugged.

"It's not hard if the soul is still on the verge of departing. After that it's a nightmare." He continued playing with the shadows around him.

"So you two can use your powers again?" Ninques asked.

"Yup, but it looks like Cosmos got a new outfit as well."

"Be quiet," Serenity said as she glanced to Tranquility. "Should we stop here?"

"What for?" Chaos asked. "We can make it to his home if we continue."

"Tranquility has a fever and I need to heal Ninques." Chaos only sat down, continuing to explore his limits. Ninques carefully placed the Knight against a rock in a sitting position and then turned to Serenity. He looked her over as she bent over Tranquility.

She _had_ acquired a new outfit. When the two gems had interacted during the lengthy battle, a quick surge of power rumbled throughout the area. Within a second, Serenity had morphed and was attacking Moriko relentlessly.

She had black boots that stopped just below her knees. A transparent white skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs covered a shorted, violet one. A black belt with red trim and a cross of black stitched at the end kept a cloth with one side black and the other dark blue in place; it fluttered lightly around her legs even without a breeze

Around her middle, stopping just below her bust was a dark violet obi. Her top was just like a kimono top: it was black and the left sleeve was cut off completely. The trim was a dark cerulean and on her left hand a glove of the same color with the end the same violet as the obi and skirt was worn. She sported a necklace, black lace with a brilliant ruby in the middle; the lace crisscrossed her neck a few times. On her left forearm rested a violet band and another band like that one was on her right thigh.

Ninques glanced to her forehead where the imprint of the eight pointed star was. She pulled back her hair which was flying free and turned to him.

"Are you ready, Ninques?"

He nodded and she summoned a staff. It was long, elegant, and black with red markings. At the top was a large, yellow crescent moon with the star on its side. As she focused, the staff separated into two pieces. The bottom part was a fourth of the entire thing and in between the space the two pieces created, another eight pointed star appeared, shining brightly. He only glimpsed it when it was gone and he was restored. The staff vanished and she turned away.

"What do you make of this new mystery?" Chaos asked.

"I don't know, Chaos. The gems are silent." To prove her point, she summoned them. The newly acquired one was a pale pink. Both twirled slowly in the palm of her hand.

"Maybe if we used persuasion wi-"

"That won't work again," Serenity said. "Anyways, we need to find the two Knights that will control them."

"Count me out. I helped with this, but I'm not going to do anymore. I'll leave the saving the universe thing to you. As soon as we get out of this planet, I'm going back to my castle."

"Typical of you," Serenity coolly said.

"Maybe we should keep moving," Ninques suggested. Their fights got rather annoying.

X-xx-X

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," Ninques answered. He reached out for a passing peasant. "Hey, can you tell me what's happening?"

The man mumbled something and then yanked away. Ninques made a confused face. They had just emerged from the forest after a day's wandering. Tranquility had woken up, much to Serenity's delight.

"I don't like this," he now said. Serenity nodded. "I'll try now."

She waited for a child to pass and motioned for him to come close. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Paestum! Paestum has fallen!"

Ninques blanched.

X-xx-X

"Mother! Father! Star!!"

Serenity looked around at the devastated city. She ran after Ninques who was shouting like a madman for his loved ones.

"Gary!! _Okaa-san_!!"

Chaos stepped over the remains of a child. "This is complete destruction. I give it an eight out of ten."

"Be quiet, Chaos," Tranquility said as they continued inspecting the damage.

Serenity, meanwhile, had caught up with Ninques. "Seth! Stop this!"

"Let go! Mother! Star! Where are you?!"

"Seth, you have to let it go."

"NO! They're here somewhere. I need to find them!"

She watched as he used spell after spell to discover the whereabouts of his family. Chaos and tranquility came up behind her minutes later.

"There are no survivors in the city," Chaos informed.

"We need to get to _Cor Cordis_."

X-xx-X

The mansion was still burning. With a roar of pain, Ninques used a water spell and began to once more yell for his family. Serenity tried to help, but could only feel death around her.

'Who did this?'

"Star!"

She whipped her head around. Ninques was excavating a badly hurt Star from the rubble. Wasting no time, she hurried over and used her healing abilities.

"Seth…" cried the girl. "Oh, Seth!"

Chaos and Tranquility waited a little away, keeping guard. Ninques soothed his sister, looking around for any signs of other survivors.

"It's ok, Star…I'm here. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you now."

Star cried into his shoulder a little more before calming down. "Seth…it was horrible."

'Tell me what happened. Where are Mother and Father?" Ninques demanded.

"They're gone…" Star whispered. "They're gone. They were the first ones killed."

Serenity looked away, eyes closed. She could only imagine what he felt.

"What about everyone else?" he asked after a moment.

"Burned. It started here and then it went to the rest of the city. They destroyed the roses, Seth. They're all gone!"

Serenity walked away, letting the siblings have their time. She stopped in front of Chaos and Tranquility.

"They're alone."

Tranquility quickly embraced her, holding her tightly. "Don't start thinking it was your fault."

"Has he figured out who did it?" Chaos asked. Serenity shook her head, grip tight on Tranquility.

X-xx-X

"He hasn't played with the shadows for a while."

"That's good. He's listening to you."

Yugi nodded, typing a calculation into the calculator. Hotaru was by him, trying to solve another math problem. She glanced to the top of her paper as she took a break. Her name was printed neatly, the date below it: January 25.

'How much longer?'

"He isn't listening to me when it comes to Tanya," Yugi bitterly said. Hotaru made a face.

"I can't believe he did that."

"I know!" Yugi groaned. "I don't understand why he did it."

"He's doing what feels right for him, perhaps," Hotaru said, stabbing her paper.

"He asked her out. How does he justify that?"

"She's been with him ever since the New Year's Eve party. They got close."

"We need to get them away from each other."

"Is that really you, Yugi? You want to do something like that?" Hotaru asked. Yugi nodded.

"This isn't good for him. I just get the feeling it'll hurt him in the long run."

"If we can get some sense into him before Serenity comes back, we'll be fine," Hotaru assured him.

'I just hope it's soon…'

X-xx-X

Serenity woke up. She rubbed her eyes free of sleep and looked around. Tranquility was by her side, arm draped across her back. She gave a ghost of a smile, flicking away a strand of hair that had fallen across his face before getting up. Chaos was resting against a burned pillar, eyes closed. Ninques and Star were huddled together nearby.

They had remained in the city for five days, figuring out what to do. Star was in no condition to travel and Serenity had already decided to take her back to earth along with Ninques. From Star they had learned that it had been a nearby city, one with a cold ruler that had ordered the attack on Paestum. Ninques had been willing to avenge the city, but Tranquility talked him out of it – for the time being.

"He could have been influenced."

Chaos stepped up next to her. She glanced to the broken city once more.

"It was so beautiful…"

"All beautiful things run the risk of being destroyed. Nothing pure lasts long…"

"If only we had hurried…"

"We couldn't have predicted this was to happen. It could not have been Moriko's doing, either.'

"Then who?"

"I don't know. But they really did their work. The way the fire spread, the way the buildings collapsed – it was all set up to ensure that no survivor lived. I'm guessing it was supposed to be a blow for Ninques. With a broken Knight, we could not continue on. We're lucky the girl lived."

"True…"

They looked over to the siblings. They were sleeping peacefully, Star's burned clothing the only thing showing damage.

"We can't leave them here."

"I know," Chaos said, picking up a rock. "We need the Knight and if we were to leave the girl he'd be useless to us."

"Are you really going to leave?"

"That's the plan."

"Why?"

"I'm not needed until later. And if I was to stay, I'd have to kill your precious Knight. "

Serenity glared and Chaos chuckled. He threw the rock and watched as it traveled. "It's hard to believe I'm having a conversation with you…"

"We could have had this long before," she murmured. Chaos grunted.

"It was the ignorance we possessed."

Serenity nodded, giving a grim smile. "Yes…in that ignorance, we struggled so hard to keep from drowning when all along…if we had just let go, we would have seen we could float…"

"You can't deny you enjoyed the fights, though," Chaos smiled. Serenity shrugged.

"It was something to do. It kept reality at bay. For those periods of time, all that went through my head was the instinct to survive…"

"So we used each other."

"Do you want me to apologize?"

"No…cuz I won't apologize."

She looked up. He tilted his head to her. "Do you ever think about the future?"

"Of course…How can I not?" Serenity answered. "It's what we were born to do. We were born to think about the future."

"I don't like the idea of confinement."

"Do you think I do?"

"I though you'd say that. So how about we make a deal?" Chaos neared her, smirking. "How about if we escape that future?"

"How would you come to that?"

"Who are the ones that are going to make sure we go into confinement?"

"_Caelum_."

"Precisely."

"We can't exactly march in, Chaos. Don't you remember?"

"We sneak in all the time!"

"If we both sneak in, all the gods and their followers will be on us."

"We won't sneak in. We'll walk in."

"Didn't you hear a word I said?"

"We can take them!"

"Not for long, Chaos. At the most we'd last a few years – less if they manage to keep us away from our elements."

"Then we'd just have to make sure they don't. You have allies, don't you?"

"They loathe you just like your allies loathe me."

"We can take care of that."

"It won't work, Chaos. They had everything secured that even if we did work together, they'd have the upper hand. They can't allow us to go free for too long."

"The how will you be with him?"

"Don't cross that line, Chaos."

He pulled back. Serenity was scowling. Sighing, Chaos walked around her.

"I refuse to be controlled by them."

"You can say that all you want. It won't change anything."

"We need to find a way to get our freedom."

"Right now we need to focus on the problem of Dimyse."

"Oh, right, our great ancestor…" He snorted. "That bastard is the cause of all of this."

"Well, if your ancestor had just listening to his sister, we wouldn't have to put a stop to him again."

"Are you going to blame this on me?"

"Not on you. But I am advising you to not repeat the same mistake."

"I'm not that stupid idiot."

"You have his blood running through your veins."

"You have it as well!"

"I channel Cosmos, remember?"

"Chaos is still in your veins!"

"Yes, but he's more in yours. Remember the family tree?"

"I hate that thing."

"Why? Because it says what you will eventually do?"

"I'm not chained to it!"

Serenity stepped back. Chaos had punched a tree, eyes livid. "I'm not like our ancestors, do you hear me? I **won't** let their fucking blood take hold of _me_!"

"Calm down!" Tranquility hissed. Serenity turned to him, surprised.

"When did you wake up?"

"A little bit ago," he answered. "You're going to wake up the other two."

"Too late; we're up," Ninques groggily said. Star yawned and stretched.

"What were you two arguing about?" she asked. Serenity smiled to her.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, but why were you arguing?"

"It's nothing," Serenity said, throwing Chaos a look. He understood and remained silent.

"It's almost morning," Tranquility noted. "What's the plan for today?" Serenity looked over to Ninques.

"Well, I was thinking about finally paying a visit to revenge. What about you?"

X-xx-X

"It looks like he's having fun."

"We'll have to step in when he's overdoing it."

"Let him have his fun," Tranquility said. Serenity sighed, leaning against his chest. His arms wrapped around her middle. They were outside the walls of a palace. Star, Ninques and Chaos had gone on inside to avenge Paestum. They had stayed outside to ensure no one entered or left.

"This is a different outfit than your usual one."

"You've told me that various times."

"It looks nice on you."

She remained quiet, noticing an attack that could only have come from Chaos. "That idiot better control himself."

"He won't blow up the place, if that's what you're worried about."

"Hm…"

"We're going home after this, right?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I'll see Hotaru again…"

"She'll be just as happy to see you."

"Yugi will be happy to see you again."

Tranquility stayed silent. She arched her head, confused. "Are you not happy to see him?"

"I am," he smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "I am…"

"Then what's the matter?"

"Nothing…I'm just thinking."

"Of Apollo?"

"No, of how I want to protect you."

"…Protect me? From what?"

"From things you don't want to see."

X-xx-X

"Hotaru, can you tell me where Yugi is?"

"His room," Hotaru stiffly answered. Tanya smiled and made to go there. Hotaru followed.

"How are your classes?" Tanya asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Fine."

"Have you heard from Talon?"

"Yes."

"He called Yami in-"

"Atemu."

"What?"

"His name is Atemu."

Tanya stopped, puzzled. "Isn't that just Yugi's nickname for him?"

"No, it's his real name. Didn't he tell you that?" Hotaru smiled. Tanya frowned.

"No, he didn't…"

"I wonder why. You are his girlfriend, so I thought you knew."

Feeling smug, Hotaru continued on. She heard Tanya resume the trek a while later. Hotaru went into her bedroom before Tanya reached the floor.

"Did you bring me candy?"

"Yup. Oh, and Tanya's looking for you."

"I'll see what she wants later," Yugi said as he ripped open the candy bar.

"She's going to your room."

"Oh, darn," Yugi sighed. He got off the couch and walked out the room. Hotaru opened the door a little bit to see what happened. Tanya was about to knock when Yugi called out to her.

"Yugi, I need some help."

"What is it?" he asked,

"It's Ya- I mean, it's Atemu. He's acting strange."

"First of, don't use that name unless he lets you. Second, he's probably being moody because I defeated him yesterday in a duel. Don't worry about it."

Tanya seemed relieved. "Do you know what I can do to cheer him up?"

"It varies with him. Just try random things."

He walked away to Hotaru's room. She allowed him in, smiling.

"You beat him again?"

"Yeah, but it took me five hours. He was in game mode."

"Fun." She popped a cherry into her mouth.

"What are you going to do for Valentine's Day?"

"It's only the first of February, Hotaru. I don't need to worry yet," he smiled. She pelted him with cherries.

X-xx-X

"There's something wrong with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we brought him back, I can't shake off the feeling that he's not who he appears to be."

Serenity leaned back into the chair she was occupying. Chaos was leaning against the wall, drying off his hair.

They were in another planet. They had decided to travel by planet hopping. Ninques and Star were not accustomed to traveling the way Chaos or Serenity did, and Tranquility had little experience with it. It was much safer, then, to do things this way. Serenity picked up a few grapes from the bowl near her.

"Where is Atemu, by the way?" Chaos asked.

"He went with Seth and Star to buy some food."

"He trusts you with me a lot, huh?"

"I won't do anything."

"That's another thing. He's not jealous anymore."

"He matured. It's something you still need to work on."

"When I visited him, he was more aggressive, more arrogant. Even training would not have erased those traits completely. Something isn't right," Chaos stated, placing the towel across his neck. Serenity threw him a grape.

"Maybe you're just looking into these things too deeply. It is possible to hide how one truly feels."

"You should know about that."

She threw a handful of grapes to his bare chest.

"Still, I don't think he is who he claims to be."

"We'll worry about that later, then," she said. "We arrive home tomorrow."

"Finally. I'm getting tired of all this drama."

X-xx-X

"I wish we'd have a Valentine's Day Dance," sighed a girl.

"We don't need a dance for every holiday," Hotaru said.

"But wouldn't you like to dance with Yugi in one?"

"What for? I'd rather have a nice dinner."

"That's what we're doing, right?"

"Yes, it has all been arranged. Couples that are known will have their own special table and everyone else will celebrate in circular tables. It is a gala event, so formal wear is mandatory."

"Geez, Hotaru, you sound like a pamphlet."

"You want this dinner or not?" she joked. Her peers laughed.

"Do you think Yami and Tanya will get their own table?"

"Of course; they are a couple now."

"I thought for sure he'd go with Serenity, though."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting him to end up with Téa's younger sister."

Hotaru only smiled as they continued to talk.

X-xx-X

"Are you ready to be going home?"

"Yes," he answered simply. Serenity stopped looking at the book. Atemu was by her, staring at the fireplace the room they had rented boasted.

"You don't look happy to be going back."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm just a bit sad," he admitted as he leaned back. She tilted her head and Chaos's concerns echoed in her head.

'He is more caring…more affectionate…but, does that mean something bad?'

"Why are you sad?" she asked him, pushing away her thoughts for a moment.

"Revelation always makes one sad," he responded, getting up to walk to the window. Serenity's eyes followed him.

"What do you mean by that?"

He looked to her, half of his face shrouded in shadows and the other illuminated by the blue glow of the planet's moons. He seemed devastated. "I've enjoyed being with you…you can't imagine how wonderful it felt."

"Atemu…"

"Shh….don't interrupt. It's hard enough as it is." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. She straightened up on the couch, growing worried. This felt odd.

"I've dreamed of having time to spend with you. Protecting you is something I wanted to do since the moment I met you. Even when I had to hurt you, I tried. I went against the teachings."

He opened the window and a cool breeze glided into the room. "When it looked like I could spend more time with you, I jumped at the chance. I did everything to ensure we grew close. I even befriended the people close to you. I think it was then that I changed sides. I couldn't go against what you represent."

She shook her head, not making sense of what he talked about. He chuckled a little. "I did everything to make sure you were safe. Hell, when I noticed how difficult it would be to win you over, I decided to do everything to ensure your happiness."

"I suppose you're talking about someone other than you?" Serenity turned to see Chaos enter the room. Seth and Star were behind him.

"What do you mean by that?" Seth asked.

"I mean he's fake."

"That can't be!" Seth exclaimed. Serenity glanced back to Atemu, feeling torn. 'What…?'

"One cannot imitate the powers of the Knights," Seth continued. "They are all unique and unable to be copied!"

"Yes, the chances of copying a Knight's powers are infinitely small, but there is that slight chance," the youth by the window continued.

"Even if one did try, they'd die!" Seth responded. "Only those blessed can even begin to try to copy another's powers. And even then the risks are dangerous."

"Atemu, this isn't making any sense. What are you getting at?" she finally spoke up. He smiled sadly.

"I did it to protect your image of him. I didn't want you to be hurt…at least, not before you were happy…"

He reached up behind his neck and let the puzzle fall to the floor. It never landed, however, because midway down it dissolved into gold dust. Beginning with his feet, the same gold dust began to lift. Chaos came to stand by Serenity as the magic evaporated and Pyro stood before them.

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X

End Paestum Minor Arc

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X

_Remember, we are all stars…_

CosmosAngel1

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X


	63. Flattery

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 62

Flattery

_Flattery_

_Artist: Aly and AJ_

_Album: Insomniatic_

Please, don't flatter yourself

You're not the only one

This heart has ever felt

Please, don't exaggerate

Don't tell me you're okay

Okay, okay

I will admit it if you admit it

It's harder than we both thought

It's easier to fall apart

Look where we are…

I can forgive it I can't forget it

You've left me here with all these scars

And you can't deny the hardest part

I'm not in your arms

We're more hurt than we appear

The world will never know

We both have tasted tears…my dear

You're denying what I say

Don't act like it's okay

'Cuz it's not okay

I will admit it if you admit it

It's harder than we both thought

It's easier to fall apart

Look where we are

I can forgive it I can't forget it

You've left me here with all these scars

And you can't deny the hardest part

I'm not in your arms

It's not in the cards

It's not in the stars!

I'm not sorry; I'm not sorry

You're not sorry

I will admit it if you admit it

Just please, don't flatter yourself

Please, don't flatter….

Yourself

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Begin Iugum Minor Arc

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"You!" she gasped. The fallen general nodded.

"Yes, it's me…"

"Who is he?" demanded Chaos. "Who is this impostor?"

Serenity fell back into the seat. What she felt…she glanced around in shock. 'All this time…it was all fake?'

"How did you…?"

"It's really not that hard, Ninques," Pyro began to answer Seth's question. Chaos stomped his foot.

"I demand to know your identity."

"…I am Pyro. I worked for Master Chiaki before. He is one of the many orchestrating the return of Dimyse."

"You were on the opposite side?" Chaos lunged forward, furious. Taking Pyro by the neck, he slammed him against the wall. "How do I know you aren't putting on this sob story to get something from us?"

"I'm not," Pyro calmly said. "I was set free. When I didn't kill Cosmos I was stripped of my position and left for dead after I received punishment. They do not even know if I am alive."

"We can use that against them," Seth said. Chaos loosened his hold a little, but didn't let go completely.

"How did you make that spell?"

Pyro looked to Serenity. Her back was facing him as she picked up the book she had been reading. "Tell me, Pyro, how you managed to make such a clever disguise."

"You better answer her or I'll happily kill you," growled Chaos. Pyro nodded.

"I followed you here. When you left that day before dawn, I made sure to go through the portal before it close. I was behind you as you flew to the planet. It was only when I was certain of which planet you would be on that I returned to earth."

"Did you hurt anyone?" Her tone was strict.

"No. I couldn't. It would have hurt you to know your friends were hurt when you could not help them."

"What did you do, then?" Chaos asked.

"I prepared to once more go to you. Your friends were fine, so there was no need for me to stay there. They are skilled enough to protect themselves and Saturn had returned. I was not sure how to win your trust and then it occurred to me that you would not want it. So, I devised my plan.

I needed his blood. I knew of a spell to take on his form. Only ingredients were missing, the main one his life source. To get his blood, I attacked him when he wasn't looking. It wasn't enough to damage him," he hurried when she spun around violently. "It was just enough to knock him out and produce blood. When his friends rushed to his aid, I slipped some of the blood away with a towel."

"How did they not notice you? Hotaru would have killed you. Did you make yourself invisible?"

"No, it's not as complicated as that…"

"You have another secret," Chaos crooned, grinning. "How fun. Talk." Pyro gave a pained look before red dust evaporated from his body. Serenity turned away in amazement.

"Of all…" Her hands landed on her hips as she sorted out this new revelation. Getting hold of herself, she turned back to him.

"All right, Talon, then what did you do?"

"I started to ask him for tips on how to be around you."

"Just like that?" Chaos scoffed.

"Of course not; I had to come up with something since he's not the kind to just give out those clues. I told him I had a girlfriend that resembled you in personality and that I needed help in being around her."

"The point of that was to ensure I wouldn't tell the difference…"

"I made sure his mannerisms were memorized as well. If I was truly to take his place, I had to ensure I was a perfect copy. After that was finished, it was time to leave. So as not to attract attention, I said my father had been in a car accident and was gravely injured. That pulled me out of school and not many questions were asked."

"Father should have checked on you."

"He was busy trying to figure out why his account was not working and busy with something else as well."

"You worked on it."

"I did. When that was done, it was simply a matter of placing a spell on Atemu."

"What kind of spell?"

"I wanted to make sure that he didn't think the worst of you. I made it so that he could see you whenever he relaxed. He would be looking through my eyes, be experiencing everything I did as if it was really him. From this perspective, he was with you, making sure you were okay."

Serenity's face showed confusion, sadness. Talon sighed. "There were rumors going around the school that you were going behind his back. The school thinks you and he are a couple, even though you haven't said it. The spell is meant to make sure he doesn't get swayed."

"I don't get it. Why go through all this trouble? Why didn't you just make him look like a jerk so you could take her?" Chaos asked. "That's what you should have done."

"I'm not completely like you, Chaos," Talon answered. "I told you before. I can't win her over. So I want to make sure she's happy."

"I can't believe it. You impersonated a Knight without dying..." Seth marveled at it. Talon shifted a bit and Chaos finally released him. Massaging his neck, Talon grinned to Seth.

"It's not hard when you're a Knight."

"What?" Serenity walked to him. He looked down at her. "Are you making this up, Talon?"

"No. I found out about it recently myself. When I wasn't with you, I practiced with my own magic."

"What Knight are you?" challenged Seth.

"Should I demonstrate?" He looked to Serenity for permission. She gave a nod, stepping back. Talon closed his eyes and black powder enveloped him before disappearing just as quickly as it came.

"I am Knight Concipio."

He was dressed in the same cloth the other Knights wore, but his was a dark, bloody red. Armor colored black was lightly scattered around his body. On his back rested a bow and by his side a sword. Around his crown was a thin band of black cloth. Seth came close, white powder covering and disappearing much like the red one.

"Not bad. You favor fire." He pointed to the bow with his lance. "Can you use it?"

"Yes, though not as well as I would like," Concipio responded. Ninques smirked.

"How good is your Magick? Surely not as good as mine."

"It might actually be better."

"Enough," Chaos interrupted. "This is a childish argument. We leave now for earth. Besides," he grinned, "it's obvious _my_ Magick is best."

"Let's go, then," Serenity said before another argument could break out. Star was by her side. The three males nodded and prepared for departure. Concipio walked towards Serenity.

"I am sorry if I hurt you. Believe me; it was far from my intention. I would have kept off this revelation or not told you at all, but you dislike lies…"

"You are right in that aspect," she responded. She gave him a scrutinizing look and then turned away. "But I won't condemn you for your actions. You are forgiven…and you have my thanks…"

He had to struggle to hear her whispered words, but an elated smile graced his features at the end.

Serenity could see it from the corner or her eye. 'You helped me, even if you were impersonating him…'

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You look beautiful, Tanya."

She blushed prettily, taking his offered hand. Atemu smiled down to her as he led her down the decorated staircase. Other couples were beginning to make their way down as well. Some were talking pleasantly, others enjoying the decorations. Tanya only looked forward, once in a while glancing to her date.

He was handsome in his black attire. He was more than definitely pulling it off. She was dressed in a cocktail red dress, simple jewelry adorning her. Some of her peers waved to her, some gave her a thumbs-up.

"They decorated the place really nice, didn't they?" she now asked as they entered the dining room. Atemu looked around at the red and pink adornment. Small confetti was scattered heavily around the room and tables. Roses galore of pink and red were stationed around various places. Inwardly he cringed: it was all too girly for his liking.

"It's…nice," he finally relented. He shared a look with a passing male peer and they both grimaced. Tanya seemed overjoyed with the stuffed teddy bears on the tables. He looked away when she directed one to him: "Yes, Tanya, it's cute…"

"Having fun?" Yugi appeared by him, Hotaru dressed in a simple, strapless, floor length black dress. She had a ruby necklace on and a rose pinned in her hair. Yugi was wearing dress pants and a loose black shirt.

"I'm doing ok," Atemu said. Yugi smiled. He led Hotaru over to the table right alongside the one Atemu was sharing with Tanya.

"Hey, Tanya," he greeted. She waved hello. Hotaru gave a nod and looked to Atemu.

"I'm surprised you decided to attend. Weren't you saying just five days ago you wouldn't come?"

"I decided to come. Tanya wouldn't stop bugging me about it." He shot a playful glare to Tanya. She giggled.

"Oh, you know you wanted to come!"

"Hey, look who's here!"

"Joey! Tristan!" Yugi cried, smiling. Both young men grinned widely as they neared.

"You lucky dogs," Joey teased. "Here with your girlfriends!"

"Well what happened to Mai and your sister?" Hotaru slyly asked. Joey colored.

"My sis is home and Mai is busy."

"Yeah, but he still sent her flowers," revealed Tristan. A yelling match began, much to the delight of the crowd.

"Calm down, you two," Atemu laughed. Yugi was also laughing. Hotaru smiled, thinking how things had improved with the two over the weeks past. She wondered a little at first, but they claimed they were just frustrated before and were sorry for the outburst they had made.

"Where are you sitting?" Tanya asked them. They pointed to a table farther down. They talked for a little while longer before leaving. Tanya beamed.

"I'm so glad things are ok with them again," she sighed as she made to sit down. Atemu held the chair for her and then sat down on his own. Hotaru opened her napkin as Yugi looked over the menu.

"This looks good," he mumbled as he turned the page.

"Yeah, it does," Tanya agreed. "Did you select the food, Hotaru?"

"Of course not, the chef did," she responded, not even looking to her.

"Hotaru, be civil," Yugi said after he caught Atemu's gaze. Hotaru shrugged, tapping her fingers.

"Are you bored?" Tanya tried again. "They gave us some games to play. Do you want to play this one with me?"

"She's talking to you, Hotaru," Yugi sighed as Atemu glared at him. Hotaru snapped out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You don't seem to be here," Tanya chuckled weakly. Hotaru sighed.

"No, I'm not…"

"What are you thinking about?" Atemu ventured as he stared at Yugi. 'Tell her to quit it.'

'She's not doing it on purpose; she really isn't here,' Yugi defended her.

"I'm thinking of personal things," Hotaru replied. She leaned in. "I remembered something of long ago…"

"What is it? Tell me," Yugi encouraged, blocking any thought from Atemu. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I went to a concert with Michiru-ha-ha. It was a long time ago, when I was small. A lady by name of Loreena McKennitt was singing. I recall one song only. I believe it was called 'Dante's Prayer' and I loved it."

"Dante…as in Dante from Dante's Inferno?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know. I would say yes. I don't quite remember all of the lyrics, so you'll have to forgive me when I skip some parts…"

"Sing," Yugi said. "Sing for me." She smiled.

"I remember the lights dimming and the orchestra playing softly. The chorus hummed gently, serenely. It was so peaceful. And then the dulcet notes of the piano and the vibrato of the cello played amidst the soothing winds…Then, she began to sing. She stopped in the middle and hummed a haunting piece. All attention was on her as she sang.

"How fragile is the heart

Oh, give these clay feet wings to fly

To touch the face of the stars

Breathe life into this feeble heart

And lift this morbid veil of fear

Take these crumbled hopes etched with tears

And rise above these earthly cares

Cast your eyes on the ocean

Cast your soul to the sea

When the dark night seems endless…

_Please remember me…_

_Please remember me…"_

She continued on until her voice faded. She opened her eyes which she had closed and looked to Yugi.

"The tickets were given to us by Serenity. She had seen the concert and thought we'd like to go."

"I did, didn't I?"

Hotaru jumped up, looking to the closed doors. "Is that?"

They opened slowly and in came in a group of five in a triangular pattern. Serenity was in the front, by her side Talon and another young man that Hotaru recognized even though he was wearing a disguise.

'Chaos?!'

A girl and a boy were at the end. These were new to her. They were alike, so she deemed them siblings. Yugi stood up across from her and she could hear Tanya and Atemu rising as well. Murmurs began to circulate as the entire room looked to the group. Serenity locked on Hotaru and smiled.

"Himeko…"

Serenity turned her head a little to the right as Chaos whispered something to her, but her eyes never left Hotaru's.

"It's Talon. He's back," Tanya whispered. "His father must be better…"

"Yeah, it's Talon, but Serenity's back!" Yugi whispered back excitedly. He looked to Atemu. "She's back!"

Atemu heard him, but made no move to show he had. He was looking Serenity over.

She was wearing a pink skirt and a black tank top. Her feet were encased by black ankle boots. Around her neck was a necklace with black strands crisscrossing across her neck, a teardrop shaped gem colored pink rested on the base of her neck. Her hair was up halfway, braided and tied together with a pink ribbon. A bracelet with pink decorations rested on her left wrist.

'She's not even trying and she's pulling everyone's gaze to her,' Tanya thought. One quick look showed Atemu focused on her as well. A sinking feeling overtook her.

"You're back!"

Hotaru pushed away from the table and ran towards Serenity, who opened her arms and hugged her tightly.

"You're back! I missed you so much, Himeko!!"

"I missed you too, Hotaru," Serenity whispered. Yugi followed, smiling.

"Long time no see, Serenity," he greeted. Serenity nodded, still hugging Hotaru.

"How have things been since I was away?"

"Um," he struggled to find words. "Fine, I guess. Joey and Tristan are talking to us again."

"That's good."

Tanya reluctantly walked over, motioning for Atemu to do the same. He walked alongside her, but did not take her hand when she reached for his.

"Welcome back," she smiled. "Talon, you're back as well."

"My father got better," he said as he looked away from Hotaru and Serenity. "I met up with Serenity at the gates so we decided to come in together."

"You were gone for a long time," Atemu spoke up. Hotaru noticed the flinch Serenity had. She looked up to her as she pulled away.

"Yes…" Serenity said weakly. "It was a long time, wasn't it?" She glanced to Hotaru and the young one knew she had no idea how long it had been.

"You've been gone for over a month," she said in passing. "I guess the business in France took longer than the Italy one, huh?"

"Yes," Serenity said, glad to know the cover, "they were not very fast."

"I wonder if you were really doing business," Atemu said, his eyes narrowing as he saw the unknown youth and Chaos.

"Of course I was. What else could I be doing?" she answered, taken back by his words.

"Looks like you brought new people," Yugi intervened. He could feel Atemu's anger.

"They are guests," Serenity answered.

"You won't believe on what you missed." Téa came forth from the crowd, smiling deviously. Tanya noticed it and shook her head no, horror written in her eyes.

"Oh? What did I miss?" Serenity asked, stiffening. Whispers raced across the place again, many peers throwing glances to Atemu and Tanya, suddenly uneasy.

"It's nothing, really, Serenity," said a girl. She motioned for the rest to follow her example. More agreements came from the crowd, but Serenity was intrigued now.

"If it's nothing, then why is every one making a big fuss?" Talon asked.

"Oh, maybe it's nothing to them, but I think you should know, Serenity. It would be wrong to keep it away from you," Téa said gravely. She jerked her head to Tanya.

"Tanya and Yami are-"

A massive cry cut her off. Serenity called for quiet and received it minutes later. "That's enough," she said. She motioned for Hotaru to go by Yugi and then turned to Atemu.

"Can you tell what's going on?" she asked. In her eyes was a shining glow. 'It feels nice to see you again…'

Atemu hesitated. He looked to Tanya. She was obviously afraid. Her eyes showed the fear as she tried to hold back tears. Pretty Tanya was scared of what Serenity would think. He looked to Serenity. She was just as he remembered except for a light which emitted from her that caused her beauty to rise. The small smile she had added to it as well.

As he took in her appearance, the teachings of Ares came into mind. He scowled as he recalled the lengthy training and then the visions he had had of her in the other planet. Reckless, he took Tanya's hand and pulled her against him, a dark smirk on his face.

"Tanya and I are going out."

The glow from those eyes of silver-blue shattered.

The smile faltered ever so slightly.

"Is that so?" she finally asked. Her eyes were hard, cold. The smile seemed out of place with her tone.

"Yes. I asked her to be my girlfriend in January."

"Well…congratulations." She looked to Tanya. "You make a lovely couple. I wish you happiness."

"Himeko," Hotaru started. Serenity turned to her and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru. I must register the new students. I only stopped because I heard you singing." She turned to address the crowd gathered around. "Please, continue on. I hope you continue to enjoy your night. If you'll excuse us."

"Serenity," Yugi called. She only smiled as the doors closed once more, the other four of the group in front of her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Serenity!"

She was embraced by her father as they neared the main office. She mechanically returned his action.

"I thought you'd never come home again!"

"Don't worry anymore, Father. I'm home now. I brought guests." She motioned to Seth and Star. "I was wondering if we could just enroll them as guests instead of students. They are nineteen."

"Of course, whatever you want. Are you okay? You look pale."

"It's been a long journey. Can I leave the details to you? I'm afraid I feel a little tired."

"Yes, yes, you go rest. I'll take care of things here," Maximilian smiled. Serenity nodded and motioned for the rest to follow her.

"Wait, where do you think you're taking these men?"

"Talon to his room. He's going to share it with him," she pointed to Chaos. "The other two I need to find rooms for. There are still some left in the floor I reside in."

She left her father and walked up the stairs. Star came to her side.

"Lady…"

"I'll get you a room to yourself, Star, so you don't have to share with Seth."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind sharing. It's a bit intimidating here. Can I share with him until I get comfortable?"

"If he agrees, I have no problem with that. Chaos, you're sharing with Talon whether you like it or not."

"It's like you want the poor boy to die."

"You dare attack him and I swear I'll hurt you!"

Chaos gave a scoff. "She's favoring you now," he mumbled to Talon. He looked down, feeling disappointed.

"I thought you'd leave now, Chaos," Serenity called out.

"I want to stay a night. Is that so bad?"

"You never stick with a decision, do you?" Seth asked languidly.

"I am Chaos. I don't need to."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"How could you tell her that?"

"She needed to know. It would've hurt her more if she found them kissing each other," Téa defended herself. Hotaru hated to admit it, but she was right.

"Come on, everyone. Let's just get back to the diner," she called, pulling Yugi back to their table. Tanya followed suit.

"Yami, let's go with them." He nodded and allowed her to take his hand. He sat down at the table and caught Hotaru's gaze.

"What?"

"There was something different about her, like she was really…happy."

"You must have imagined things. She isn't the type to show that," Atemu scoffed.

"You're going to regret your words."

"I will regret nothing." Atemu took up his menu, his action saying he would not talk of the subject.

"I don't think I can face her…" Tanya whispered. Hotaru turned a somber gaze to her.

"What did you think would happen when she returned?"

"She brought along guests, though," Tanya continued. "One of them a boy. Maybe she is-"

"If you are suggesting she has a relationship with him, you are sadly mistaken," Hotaru scoffed. "I know when she is in involved with someone. He is only someone she met and treats him as a friend. Do not begin to spread rumors, Tanya, or I'll make sure you regret opening your mouth."

"Hotaru!" Atemu exclaimed. "Tanya was only making a comment! It's nothing to bite her head off for!"

"She's trying to talk bad about Serenity! I'll not stand for it!" Hotaru snapped.

"For all we know, Tanya's right. Serenity could have just picked him up."

The room was silent as everyone tried to listen without looking like eavesdroppers. Atemu could have cared less.

"We don't know what she did on her little trip. Do you think she's going to tell us?"

"She did no such thing! She was working hard to come back home as soon as possible."

"Doubtful. It doesn't matter anyways. She can be with whoever she wants to be with."

"You're not jealous at all?" a peer asked him. Atemu shook his head.

"Why should I be? She's not going to find anyone better than me."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Serenity woke up the next morning cold.

She rubbed her arms as she turned. "Chaos, did you put out the fire again, you idiot?" she mumbled. Sitting up, she stretched and yawned before looking around. She froze.

'My…room…?'

With the thought, the memory from the previous night flooded into her. A stinging pain drove through her heart.

"_Tanya and I are going out."_

She cringed as her vision blurred.

'No. There must be a reasonable explanation…'

Grasping at her reason, she got out of bed and took a long shower. As she dried her hair, she decided on what she would do.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So, you got what you wanted."

Tanya jumped. Talon sat down in front of her. "Good morning, Talon," she greeted.

"Spare me the crap. What did you do?"

"I ordered breakfast," Tanya replied. A waited came by, but Talon waved him away.

"That's not what I meant. How did you get him to go out with you? Even you could see that he loves serenity."

"No, he doesn't! He told me so himself."

"He could have lied to you, dear," Talon mocked.

"No, he didn't. He told me he was only interested in her out of pity. She had no friends and-"

"What's Hotaru, then?"

"Hotaru's family but even she was drifting away. Serenity was alone, so he pitied her and became her friend."

"Bullshit. He liked her and wanted to help. He fell in love with her."

"I think he lied to _you_, Talon," Tanya smiled. Her meal came and she began to eat despite the glare Talon gave her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

He stared at the ceiling. His arm was draped across his forehead as he went over last night's events.

'She comes back after all this time thinking everything is going to be the same? Idiot.'

He rolled over, closing his eyes. He saw her face, warm and full of joy, suddenly turn cold, hurt. His hands clenched into fists. 'You can't be sad. I don't want you to be sad, as much as I like your tears…'

"What are you thinking about, Atemu?"

He shot up to see Apollo at the foot of the bed. The god of music seemed displeased.

"Nothing," Atemu replied. He pushed away the covers as he decided to rise.

"You lie, Atemu. You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Tanya's probably downstairs. I was wondering about that."

"No, it wasn't about that girl. You thought of the one that just returned. Tell me, son, how does it feel to make her cry?"

"I didn't make her cry," Atemu said harshly.

"Then you couldn't hear her heart. You've lost the connection you had with her. The crying was so strong."

"There wasn't a connection to begin with. She's the same as she was when she left."

"Wrong. She changed and arrived here with her embracing an important notion. You shattered that. You've taken her back to how she was. All that effort you put in you've destroyed, made it worth nothing!"

"She went off to flirt with others! What did you want me to do?" Atemu yelled. "Did you expect to just sit around say, 'Oh, she's just having fun wish other men' and be blind to what happened? I'm not like that! She left without my consent, she hurt Hotaru – I can't believe I actually stood up for her. She hurt Hotaru and what did she do? She goes along with Chaos and his people like it's nothing! I couldn't overlook that! Not when it hurt so much!"

Apollo stared dumbstruck. Atemu was crying.

"How did you think I felt when she turned to another for help? When she looked at another the way she did me?" Atemu continued, tears continuously falling as he paced. "I wasn't enough. She let another kiss her, hold her. It tore me in half!"

He fell down to his knees, hands in front of him. "I…was worthless. I couldn't help her even after training…these hands were not enough for her!!"

Apollo rushed to his son, taking him into his arms. "Atemu…"

"You don't understand. You don't understand…"

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped. Did you get all of these from the visions you had?"

"Yes…" Atemu was calming down slowly. "I saw it all in them."

"Why didn't you turn to me?"

"You wouldn't have believed in me. You would have sided with her. Hotaru and Yugi did. Only Tanya listened. She was the only one that I talked to."

"Are you with her just to thank her? Are you repaying her for her help?"

"No, I do like her…" Atemu wiped away his tears. "I like her a lot. She likes me to, so I thought, why not? Serenity doesn't me anymore."

"Why did you ask her and not Serenity?"

Atemu pulled away, standing. He walked to his drawer, pulling out clothes for the day. "It's hard, Father," he said quietly. "That is hard…it's so much harder. It's much easier to just end it. I'm sure she agrees."

"Will you tell her that? You're willing to tell her everything you told me?"

"No," Atemu said sharply. "She can deal with it on her own. Let her use her new friend. From me, she is receiving nothing. I'm done." He slammed the drawer shut as he turned. "We're done."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You look cute."

"Artemis…what are you doing here?" Serenity asked as she arranged the cap on her head. Artemis walked in closer.

"Where are you going? A sport outing?"

"No, I just wanted to wear this." She looked herself over.

She wore dark aquamarine jeans that sat right below her bellybutton. A dark brown belt kept it in place. A black tank top with the top and bottom decorated with lace was covered with a dark rose colored shirt that had a deep cut and half sleeves; on the front PRIMROSE was printed in thin letters. Around her neck was a simple necklace; the bands were thin and wrapped around her neck loosely a couple of times, the cross resting in the hollow of her neck. Her earrings were of the same cross. On her right hands was a belt like bracelet, much like the one that Atemu wore around his neck, but with two buckles and black.

Artemis picked up a silver watch and latched in on Serenity's left wrist. "There, now you look perfect! I think it's the first time I see you with your hair up." Serenity shrugged, adjusting the dark navy cap on her head. She had used the Luna Pen to shorten her hair in order for it to fit inside the cap. A few tendrils still fell around her face.

"You need some make-up."

"I will wear no such thing," Serenity said, moving away from the mirror. Artemis grabbed her elbow, smiling wickedly.

"You made me dress up once. You owe me this much."

Serenity made a face, but sat down long enough for Artemis to apply light pink blush, eye shadow, and a clear lip gloss.

"That's enough! I'm not Aphrodite!"

"Aren't we grateful for that?" Serenity walked to her bed.

"What brings you here, Artemis? You don't normally do this."

"I'm here to talk to you. Selene is unable to come, so I figured I should come."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Chaos was here, wasn't he? I can sense his trace."

"He left at midnight. Can you hand me that pen?"

"What happened, Serenity? Did you find what you needed?"

"I did. There were some setbacks, but we got the second gem. Chaos has it." She opened up a piece of parchment. Artemis looked over her shoulder.

"It's blank. Are you going to write on it?"

"…It's not blank, Artemis. It has writing on it."

"There's nothing on it. It's blank."

"It roughly translates into 'To the weak go the spoils. To the strong go the problems.' It was a clue I used to get inside a cave where we thought the gem was located." She picked up a folder filled with papers.

"Those two you brought with you are citizens from that planet, right?" Artemis said, shifting the subject.

"He's a Knight and we need him. The girl is his twin. Without her he's useless. We had to bring her. Their home was burned down with no survivors. Now, what do you want?" Serenity was done playing.

"How do you feel about Atemu going out with someone?" Serenity stared at the goddess. They remained that way for a moment before Serenity spoke.

"I don't have the answer to that yet. Now, if you'll please move, I need to go."

Artemis moved a little and Serenity passed by her. "Don't keep it inside," whispered Artemis. Serenity didn't reply as she headed out the door.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

She headed first to the attic where she and Hotaru had sneaked through so many times. She had to reinforce the barrier around the area to ensure no enemies found the entrance.

'It should still be in shape. I'll only have to look for weak points and then go to Hotaru,' she thought as she climbed the stairs. Fixing the papers in the folder, she took hold of the knob and opened the door.

A strong gust of wind opposed her as she entered. "Why is the window open?" she muttered as she closed the door. She looked up to see Atemu standing in the middle of the room. Her breath caught.

He turned around to see her, surprise in his eyes. Each stared at the other, the cold wind blowing in the only thing moving.

"Serenity…"

She opened her mouth to speak, but found she could say nothing. He finally looked away, sighing. She noticed his attire, a gray and black one that suited him. 'But, it's not for me to decide that.'

"I didn't think anyone would be here," she said softly. He shrugged.

"I come up here to think. No one was using it, so I thought why not."

"I see." She lowered her head and was thankful the brim of the hat hid her face. "You have told no one of this place, correct? It would not do to have others know of it."

"I haven't brought Tanya here, if that's what you're implying," he responded harshly.

"You understand why I ask."

"I should ask you then if you're going to bring your _friend_ up here."

"My friend? Do you mean Seth?"

"Yes, he's your new friend, isn't he? You're going to bring him here, huh?"

"Of course," Serenity blinked as she looked up to him. "It's imperative that he know this room exists." Atemu's eyes turned a dangerous shade; she could feel the anger he radiated.

"So, you can bring him up but I can't bring Tanya? I've kept this room a secret from her but you can go and tell whoever you want?"

"What are you talking about, Atemu? Seth has to know if he's to-"

"I don't want to hear that name," he growled. Serenity made a face.

"What is wrong with you? You will have to hear it when I introduce him to you later on."

"I have no desire to meet him."

"But he's a-"

"I don't care!" Serenity looked at him in shock. "I said I didn't want to meet him, so I won't.'

"You're acting like a child."

"Did you find the gem?"

"Yes; I gave it to Chaos," she snapped. He cursed and turned around.

"Why would you give it to him?"

"Who was I supposed to give it to? He was the only one that could carry it!"

"Why didn't you give it to me? I can handle it."

"…You…weren't there," she answered softly.

"And whose fault was that?" he asked as he walked over to her. "I told you to not go, didn't I? I told you to wait. Why did you defy my orders?"

"It couldn't be put off any longer, Atemu! The gem had to be recovered before enemy hands found it. You know that."

"Why didn't you come back sooner? You're supposed to be Cosmos, the almighty one. How do you get stranded on a planet, then? How is that possible?"

"Lucania was hosting a child Youkai with the power to warp dimensions, Atemu. That very same being had the gem. Do you realize how powerful Moriko was with it?"

"Moriko?" he repeated.

"Chaos named the child that to-"

"Oh, so now you're friends with Chaos."

"He's a main ally in this. We need him to achieve success."

"And what about Hotaru? Don't we need her? It doesn't seem to be that way for you since you left her to die!"

Serenity inhaled sharply. Atemu noticed; he had hit a soft spot. He took full advantage. "We found her bloody, near the brink of death. But where was Cosmos, the one that promised to protect her friends? Where was the savior that cared? She was off on another planet having fun with Chaos!"

"That's not true!" she yelled. She threw the file to the floor as she advanced on him. "You don't know what you speak of!"

"I saw you, Serenity! You were with Chaos most of the time, talking, laughing - kissing. The thought of Hotaru lying in a bed trying to recuperate never crossed your mind!"

"It wasn't like that at all!" she cried. He continued on with his taunts. She covered her ears and shook her head in an attempt to ward off the hurtful word.

"Listen to me!" he finally ordered. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from her ears. She struggled against him furiously. "You thought nothing of us here, did you?" He pulled her to him, still making sure she was paying attention.

"We fought here while you were gone. Did you know Chaos came by here as well? Do you know the pain your father went through – the blow to Hotaru and Selene when they found out they couldn't help you? Did you ever think about that?"

"Of course I did!" she shrieked. She raised her face to him and he noticed the tear marks that were replenished every few seconds. "I couldn't save her! She…she was taken away. I couldn't do anything. I tried, Atemu. I tried!!"

"You didn't try your best! Yugi blamed you when he saw Hotaru and I foolishly defended you. Can you believe that?" He shook her. "I defended you! Do you know how much I regret it?"

"You don't understand," she cried. "I was helpless. I had no power and I-"

"I'm sick of your pathetic explanations!" He shoved her away. She slammed against the wall. Atemu looked away from her to calm down his breathing. Her soft sobs rang throughout the room.

"I made the right choice…" he murmured. She looked to him and he matched her gaze.

"I was right in picking Tanya over you. Your father was wrong, you know." She pressed herself against the wall as he neared her. He was calm now, and somehow that was frightful – more so than when he was angry.

"In what?" she asked when he was inches from her. Atemu didn't seem to have heard her; he was looking at her intently. His hand rose to gently trace her cheek bone. She flinched at his touch and tried to get away. He impeded her and made it so she couldn't move. She squirmed, her ire beginning to rise over her sadness.

"Let me go, Atemu!"

"I can't…" She stopped her struggled at the gentle response. Her head tilted until she could see him clearly. His fingers brushed away a tear that escaped her. "I was going to leave you here, but I can't…"

"Just leave, Atemu. Go to Tanya."

"I would…believe me, I would, but you call."

"I'm doing no such thing," she cried indignantly. He smirked.

"You might think you're not, but your tears say otherwise. Do you remember what I said long ago?" He tilted her chin up a little more with his index finger. "Do you remember?"

"Just let me go," she whispered. "You've chosen…you've moved on; don't hang to the past. Please," she sobbed, "don't make this any more difficult…"

"I told you that I love to see you cry…"

She moaned as he crushed his lips to her. The taste of tears invaded their senses as he continued. A sense of familiarity settled over him as she opened up for him. The warmth was still there, the passion alive as he left her lips to kiss his way down to her neck. Little whimpers emerged from her as he nibbled the tender skin of her neck before descending on her shoulder. He gently slid the dark rose shirt off, the strand of the tank top going second. Her skin called out to him and he claimed it with his lips.

"Atemu…" she choked out. He hushed her, sensually kissing his way back to her lips. There, he once again claimed them harshly, biting her lower lip to which she responded with a groan. He tasted the faintest trace of her blood before he delved inside, groaning as the taste of her overloaded his senses.

He finally pulled away to stared at his masterpiece. She was breathing rapidly, her skin red where he had passed. He reached for another long kiss to which she complied. His hands traveled down to her waist and found the warm flesh underneath the black tank top. It was as if cold water had been poured over them.

Atemu pulled back hastily, Serenity pushing his away from her. Both dared not to look at each other. Serenity closed her eyes as she turned away from him.

"That outfit suits you," he finally said. "It makes you look very cute. I'm sure everyone will like it."

She turned around, face aghast. "What?"

"Don't give me that look," he snapped. "No more of this."

"You're a fool," she whispered. "You're still so weak…"

"You're wrong. But don't worry; I'm fine. I won't make the same mistake twice." He took another look to her. "Tell me, I'm curious; did Chaos ever kiss you like that?"

"You disgusting-" She threw a book at him which he easily dodged. "How dare you!"

"I dare," he retorted. "Answer me: was he as good? Did he make you moan like I do?"

"You're demented. You're sick and demented!"

"At least I know to protect those I say I will. If anything, I learned that I shouldn't count on you." Serenity was rendered speechless. Atemu gave her one last look before heading out. "Good bye, Serenity."

The door closed and she slunk to the floor as sobs racked her body. "I forgive you," she said in between sobs, "I forgive you, Atemu…but these scars I won't forget…"

Nor would she forget the note of finality in his voice when he said good bye.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So Chaos has it?"

"Yes. I gave it to him to hold. With both of them together we both gain power, but we don't need it at the moment. We figured it would be a waste."

Hotaru nodded as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. She, Yugi, and Serenity were in a resting room. Classes were over for the day and they had immediately gathered to discuss what had happened. Atemu had declined the invitation with the excuse that he and Tanya were spending time together.

"So, those people you brought are from Paestum. When do we get to meet them?" Yugi asked.

"Just as soon as Star wakes up, I'll take you. She's had a rough time." Serenity turned to Hotaru, face suddenly guilty.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked. Serenity didn't reply, but took her into a hug. "Wha?"

"I was so scared…" Serenity said. "I was so frightened that I had lost you. You have no idea how I felt. You cannot begin to imagine what was going through my mind as I watched you disappear." Her grip tightened.

"I am so sorry, Hotaru…I'm so very sorry!" She drew away. "Can you ever forgive me? Can you forgive me for not taking better care of you?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Hotaru smiled. "It was not your fault. Moriko only wanted you. I didn't train enough."

"No, Hotaru, I'm in the wrong." Serenity turned to Yugi. "I heard that you blamed me when Hotaru was recovering."

"Well, I wasn't aware of the situation," he blushed.

"You were right in doing so. It appears that I am not yet strong. I will do my best to ensure I grow strong enough to ensure the safety of those I care about."

Hotaru hugged her again. "I'm fine, Himeko. You mustn't worry about that anymore. I talked to Yugi and he's fine too."

"Hotaru's right," Yugi smiled. "What we should worry about now is getting the fourth Knight."

"Actually," Serenity grinned, "that's taken care of."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. Star won't wake up, though."

"She's just tired from traveling," Talon said as he sat down. Seth gave a small smile.

"How is she?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Talon said, knowing Seth referred to Serenity. "I can't believe what happened."

"Yes; all your efforts were wasted."

"Damn him! I try to make sure she's happy with him and he goes and ruins it! It makes me wish I had done as Chaos said."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Seth said as he poured himself a drink of water. "Did you really start out with the intention of preserving their relationship?"

"No," Talon said after a moment of silence. "I went after her to ensure her safety and to perhaps help her. The idea of helping out Atemu did cross my mind, but I didn't act on it until after the first time I took his form. When she looked at me in disguise, I could tell I would not be able to win her over. She loves him."

"But with what he has done, don't you think it's your chance? You can charm her as yourself."

"That's pretty low," Talon scowled. "I'd be taking advantage of her state of mind. She must be devastated."

"I guess," Seth agreed as he took a drink.

"I think I'll do it."

Seth spit out his water. "What? You just said it was-"

"It's better than seeing her suffer."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"A square of side _x_ is inscribed in a circle. Express the area, _A_, of the circle as a function of _x_. You must solve the problem and then circle the correct…"

Tanya blocked out the math teacher, focusing on Atemu next to her. He was looking straight ahead, apparently listening. She gave a smile. Of course he'd pay attention; he had completely forgotten how to solve the problem.

"Wanna work together?" she asked him when the teacher stopped talking. Atemu shrugged. Tanya moved her desk closer to his and then looked at the problems they had copied from the board.

"They all look hard, don't they? Look; he gave us log problems and graph functions. I'm horrible at those. Why didn't he give us more trigonometry? I like SOHCAHTOA."

"Hm…" He began to work on a problem only to stop when Tanya began to laugh. "What?"

"Yami, that's not an expression; it's a graph function."

He cursed and erased the work he had done. Tanya calmed down. "That's a first. I don't think I've see you do something so funny before in math class. Are you feeling ok? You didn't look ok last night."

"Speaking of, did you see Serenity's outfit?" whispered a peer excitedly. "I heard she bought it in Spain. Wasn't it cute?"

"I did like it," Tanya agreed. "I didn't know it came from Spain, though."

"I wish I could go to Spain and buy clothes like that."

"You should work on your problems," Atemu hissed. The girl looked surprised. "Go on," Atemu urged, "so I can copy. I don't remember any of this." The girl giggled, satisfied with the response.

"Do you at least remember radians? That's easy," Tanya joked. Atemu scowled.

"Not funny, Tanya. I remember that."

"Just making sure."

She looked to her own work but stopped soon. "Are you really going to copy? That's completely out of character for you."

"I'm not; I just wanted her to leave us alone."

"Oh…" she blushed. "I see." Atemu looked to her and smiled, poking her with his pencil.

"You look pretty cute right now…"

"Stop it!" she smiled, batting away the utensil. The people around them heard it and laughed.

"Don't look now, but the love birds are flirting!" Playful teasing materialized before stilling as the door opened and in stepped Serenity. She raised an eyebrow at the sudden silence, but other than that ignored it. She walked to the teacher and handed over a file.

"You need to look this over," she said quietly. "The others have gotten this as well."

"Yes," the teacher said. "I'll see to it as soon as I can."

"Serenity, I delivered the files to the others," Talon's voice drifted in. The door opened more and the youth appeared. "Do you need anything else?"

"What are you doing here, Talon? Don't you and Serenity have class?" Tanya spoke. Talon turned to her, surprised.

"Tanya! Yami! I didn't know this was your class. How're you doing?"

"Fine, but why aren't you in class?" Atemu answered, staring accusingly at Serenity.

"His class is on break as well as mine, Atemu, so I asked him if he'd mind helping me with some obligations," she said coolly. She walked out the door, beckoning Talon to follow.

"Yup, like she said. I'll see you guys later," Talon grinned as he left, closing the door behind him.

The teacher cleared his throat: "Back to work, now." The class slowly responded.

"How come they get a break and we don't?" grumbled a student.

"What does that matter?" scoffed a girl. "She's hanging out with Talon."

"What's wrong with that?" Tanya questioned.

"I always thought Talon had a crush on her."

"Not possible," Atemu cut in. "He has a girlfriend."

"If you say so, Yami…I still think it's fishy…And how do you feel about it?"

"About what?"

"About her working with Talon? He's not bad at all and if you think about it, they do look cute together."

Tanya turned to him. How did he feel about it all? Atemu snorted. "I don't care. She can do what she wants. It's like I told you; she's just going to try and find someone like me. But that will be difficult – I'm one of a kind."

"Are you really fine with it?" Tanya asked as the others lost interest. Atemu nodded.

"I'm fine," he smiled. "It's all okay."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Your home sounds really nice."

"Yes, it was. I aim to return after all of this is over and rebuild it."

"If you need help, I'm here."

"Thank you, Yugi," Seth smiled. Star, who sat by him, looked to Hotaru.

"He's so sweet. Is he always this way?"

"No, there are times when he's really mean," she replied with a straight face.

"Only because you make me angry!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Now, now, don't fight," Serenity said as she came in. Talon came in after her carrying some food.

"Did you finish your tasks?" Hotaru asked as she went to help Talon. Serenity nodded, sitting down on a chair. They were currently situated in the twins' room. Yugi eyes Talon suspiciously.

"How come Talon's with you? I thought only we were supposed to meet with Seth and Star."

"I have a surprise for you," Serenity said simply. Both Hotaru and Yugi blinked in curiosity.

"A surprise?"

"You haven't told them, Lady?" Star asked. Serenity shook her head as Talon locked the door.

"You make it seem like I'm not wanted, Yugi, Hotaru," he joked.

"That's not it…it's just that-"

"It's all right, Hotaru. I understand better than you think I do. Shall I show them now?" Serenity nodded and spoke as he transformed.

"Do you recall when I said that a fourth Knight had been found? Well," she smiled as Concipio appeared, "this is the Knight I was talking about…"

Yugi jumped to his feet. "Talon? He's the fourth Knight?"

"Unbelievable!" Hotaru exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment," Serenity said quickly. "What matters is that he's here."

"What's your name?" Yugi asked as blue powder surrounded him. Seth followed suit with white.

"I am Knight Concipio, at your service."

"He thinks he's all that," Ninques said, grinning. Meiyo glanced to him. It was the first time he'd seen this other Knight as well; he'd only met Seth the night before and there had been no time to show themselves.

"And you are Ninques," Meiyo spoke. The white Knight nodded.

"It's great to finally meet you, Meiyo. We've heard of you and Tranquility."

"Really? From Serenity?" Hotaru asked. Star smiled.

"Yes, she told us much about you all. I suppose she was getting us used to meeting you."

"All that's needed is to see each other in action and decide who's number one," Concipio said gravely.

"Oh, not this again," Star complained.

"This is a very serious matter, Sister," Ninques countered. As the three Knights tried to explain just why is was so important, Hotaru moved closer to Serenity.

"Will you present Concipio and Ninques to Tranquility at a later time?"

"Why do you ask that, Hotaru?" Serenity said, smiling at the sight. Star was not buying the argument.

"Seeing as how he's not here, I thought that would be what you would do."

"No, I don't think I will," she answered after a moment.

"What? Why? It's important to the mission that-"

"That is exactly what I tried telling hi, Hotaru. Atemu then said he wanted nothing to do with Ninques – I hadn't even brought up Concipio when he said that. He doesn't want anything to do with them."

"Is he trying to jeopardize things? All four Knights should be familiar with each other so in battle they fight as one."

Serenity watched the scene with guarded eyes, no longer showing the warmth she had been. Hotaru noticed and pulled back a little. It frightened her how quickly Serenity was able to change personalities. She could tell Serenity was analyzing the problem in the way of the warrior. Finally, she spoke with finality.

"I believe we must look for a fifth Knight. Tranquility is lost to us."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Serenity walked into dinner later on that same day. Yugi and Talon were busy with Seth, explaining many random things about the place. Hotaru and Star were trading stories about Serenity (Serenity was glad she kept out the kissing incident). The group was behind her, laughing.

"We should teach you to duel so we can beat you," Yugi was saying.

"I'll hold out on you, King or no King," Seth replied with a smile.

"Men!" Star said laughing. "All they think about is deciding who the best is."

"Yes, but what else can you do? They're needed," Hotaru said. "Where should we sit?"

"There's a table over by the window," Serenity suggested. The agreed and walked to it, taking their seats. Each ordered a dish, ignoring the looks the other people in the dining room sent their way.

"What's wrong with them?" Talon wondered. "Can't someone be happy without it scaring the rest?"

"Just ignore them, Talon," Yugi said. He looked around and met with eyes just a shade darker than his own. 'Atemu…'

He was on the opposite side of the room, sitting in a circular table of eight with Tanya, Joey, and Tristan; four seats were open. Yugi knew three of those seats belonged to Hotaru, himself, and Talon. He lost his smile; if he looked at things from a third person perspective like the other students of the castle were, he would see that it looked like Serenity had snatched away Atemu's friends.

"This is a nice change of things," Talon said. He had noticed what Yugi was looking at and guessed what was going through his mind. "Pity there's only six chairs or we'd invite more people to join our party."

"It's not necessary," Hotaru spoke, lips in a straight line. Yugi's actions were not lost to her.

"Stop it," Serenity ordered. "We're here to enjoy a meal together. We are closer to our goals so let's celebrate."

"Yes, you're right," Seth said as the dishes arrived. "We must also be glad that we get along with each other so well."

"We're special – of course we're going to get along," Talon smirked. Yugi couldn't help the laugh that came from him.

"Talon, you just know what to say, don't you?" Star laughed. Talon shrugged, grinning.

"It's just my natural talent." He turned to Serenity and noticed her dish. "Hey, that looks good."

"It does, doesn't it?" Hotaru agreed; she was sitting on Serenity's right; Talon was on Serenity's left. "I think want some. Wanna trade?"

Serenity looked to her plate. "Hm…I do like that side dish…" Talon took the opportunity to steal a bite.

"That IS good!" he said as he swallowed.

"Talon! No fair!" Hotaru cried. "I wanted to steal first!" With a huff, Hotaru grabbed some food from the dish and ate it. "Now I have to be second…"

"Please leave my food alone," Serenity mumbled tiredly. Talon and Hotaru seemed to not hear her as they battled to get the items first.

"It's so much fun to be with you all," Seth grinned. Serenity shot him a glare.

"You think this is funny? I'll have you know Star has been picking at your meal for a while."

"What?"

"Lady!"

The table filled with laughter as Seth glowered at Star. Serenity joined in. 'This…feels nice…'

They calmed down and began to eat, their chatter now more subdued. As they waited for dessert minutes later, the conversation of others floated in and they unwillingly heard them.

"…like nothing ever happened. Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"Definitely; she's doing exactly what he said she was. I guess everything is fine."

"I'm glad he's doing ok. Do you think she hates him?"

"Probably – he left her for Tanya."

"But he says he never was with her in the first place."

"Well, he says she hadn't had a boyfriend before, so she must have mistaken his intentions and thought he was her boyfriend. Poor girl; she never experienced loved and when she does, it's taken away."

"Don't feel sorry for her. She's already looking for the next guy – like Yami said she would."

The table of six sat shocked. Yugi blinked, horrified: "He's saying those things?"

"That bastard!" Hotaru cried, slamming the table with her fist. She made to get up. "I'm going give him a piece of my mind, the bloody traitor!" Yugi took hold of her hands to stop her.

"Don't make a scene, Hotaru! You'll only make him talk more."

"But…it's not fair! How can he go around saying that behind her back? She hasn't done anything to hurt him at all. She's only wished them happiness and he repays her like this? It's not fair!" A few tears escaped her eyes.

"I agree with Hotaru. He's sunk to a low," Talon said in a quiet voice. His eyes spoke of the anger he held in check. "I'm going to talk to him."

Serenity stood before he could. Talon looked at her in surprise, as did the rest. "Serenity?"

She was leaning on the table, bangs covering her face. Her hands, open on the table, slowly turned to fists, the cloth bunching around them. Hotaru reached out to touch her. "Hime…"

"It's okay, Hotaru," she whispered. She raised her head, eyes defiant. She stared at the candle in the center of the table for a while before straightening up and walking away. Hotaru stood.

"Where are you…"

She was heading straight for Atemu's table. Talon cursed, threw down his napkin, pushed away from the table and followed. The rest joined him after a moment of indecision.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"…tonight?"

"That's fine," Atemu replied, playing with his food. Tanya sat by him. Done talking to him, she turned to Joey and Tristan and started up a conversation with them. Atemu half listened.

'So, she takes away my own brother, hm? All right, she can try…'

Tanya gasped. "Yami…she's coming…"

He glanced up. Serenity stopped on the opposite side of the table, right across from him. Tanya squirmed nervously.

"Hey, Serenity," she tried.

"Good evening, Tanya. How are you?" Serenity replied. Tanya held in her surprise. Serenity talked like nothing had happened.

"Oh, I'm fine." She didn't want to ask, but courtesy demanded she did: "You?"

"You needn't worry about that," she smiled. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I'm afraid I must speak to Atemu."

"Ah, well, that's fine."

"I'll speak in front of you, Tanya. I'm not going to take long. It's nothing private." She turned her gaze to Atemu. He straightened up in his chair and put down his utensil. He took her in quickly: jeans and a silver kimono top. Her hair was up, showing her neck and the necklace she wore. Casual, but still calling attention. Her body language suggested she was keeping in something.

"What do you wish to talk to me about?" he asked. She gave him a small smile, though Tanya noticed it did nothing to warm her eyes.

"I doubt it matters much to you, but this topic does to me. I think it might just be a misunderstanding."

"What might be a misunderstanding?" Atemu wondered, suspicious. He noticed Yugi and the others arriving behind Serenity. "You should just tell me so I can go back to my dinner."

"I'm apologized for the interruption," Serenity said curtly. She placed her hands on the table and leaned forward a little. Her eyes spoke of danger and Tanya leaned into her chair. "What is this that I hear about me not having a boyfriend before you? Why are you speaking of me in such manner?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're saying she's trying to find someone to replace you," Talon said, standing to the side. "How could you say such things? Serenity isn't like that."

"You're saying you're fine but that she hasn't gotten over it and other things as well," Yugi added. His eyes showed pain. 'Why did you do it?'

"Please stay out of this," Serenity said. "This concerns only us two."

"But he's-"

"No, Hotaru. We are able to discuss this without your help. I appreciate it, but not now." Atemu narrowed his eyes. She had not left his gaze at all.

"You stay out of this too," he motioned to his table. Tanya nodded. Joey and Tristan scowled, but said nothing.

"I only want explanations, Atemu," Serenity continued. "Don't deny what you did."

"Very well, then. Yes, I did say that. What of it?"

"Why? What is the end result of it all?"

"My friends wanted explanations. I gave them what they wanted."

"Those are lies, not explanations."

"I spoke of truth." He rose out of his seat to lean forward. "I'm fine with the situation. You?"

"Don't tell me you're ok," she scowled. "Don't exaggerate things either."

"What have I exaggerated?" he challenged.

"It's true that I am with Talon and Seth, but it does not mean I wish to further my friendship with them. I want you to stop hinting at that."

"All right. I can do that." He lowered his voice so only she could hear him. It's apparent you're not okay with the situation, so I'll ask you to stop acting like it is."

"News tip," she said coldly, "I am." She leaned back. "So, please, stop flattering yourself. I have been in love before I met you. You are certainly not the first one."

Atemu inhaled sharply. With that declaration, whether she was aware of it or not, had just told him something very personal. "Do you realize what you just said?" he asked. Serenity frowned.

"I do, but that's in the past, isn't it?" He grew angry at her coldness.

"Yes…it could not have been…it wasn't in the cards…"

"It's not in the stars."

They kept quiet before Serenity pulled away.

"I only ask that, Atemu," she said in a semi loud voice as she walked off. "Please, don't flatter yourself."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-XX-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Short chapter, I realize, but I need to get this out of the way to work on the next phase. I'd really appreciate any comments – even if they're just 'I can't believe you did that!' kind of stuff. I'm expecting it since I know a lot of readers like the Atemu/Serenity pairing. All I can say is all in due time.

To those that review, I'll email a sort of summary for the next chapter in the form of a chapter song like the one in the beginning. And please, if you are anonymous, leave an email address: I really do love to respond to your comments.

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars_


	64. Interlude

Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 63

Interlude

* * *

Dedicated to those that encouraged me. For you, Alex-san.

* * *

X-xx-X

"It's not good."

"What are you talking about? It's the perfect opportunity!"

"They'll be expecting it."

"No, they won't. They won't trust us to do something so sneaky."

"Are you certain of that? Or are you basing that assumption on past foes who probably were easier then this?"

"They can't be that far off from each other."

"We thought that with one of our own and look where it got us."

"That's a low blow and you-!"

"Hush!" Talon growled. Yugi and Hotaru turned to him, scowls on their faces. Talon shook his head at the two. "Honestly, you two; your lovers' spats are funny, but they can get a little out of content."

"It wasn't a lovers' spat," Hotaru mumbled, glancing away.

Talon opted to say nothing. He was settled into a chair, occupying Serenity's room. Hotaru had plopped down on the bed, a book in front of her. Yugi was on the floor, arms resting on top of the mattress. He now flipped the page on Hotaru's book.

"What are we doing, anyways? It's night – we should be out clearing out any stragglers."

"That would be a waste of time," Hotaru spoke. "If they are here, they are not strong. All the ones that we should be worried about have been called back. Chiaki isn't going to keep his strongest fighters here when Serenity has returned. Right, Talon?"

Talon nodded. He had told them about Chiaki and whatever else he knew about the plan to revive Dimyse.

"What I do not understand," Serenity's silver voice drifted in, "is why Chiaki's master wishes to revive him. If all of our information is correct, and Chaos assures me that it is, it is probable the Dimyse will simply kill those that brought him back. What is their reason for facing death?"

Talon closed his book, standing. Serenity frowned a little, Seth and Star behind her. The twins looked a bit worried, glancing to each other.

"What is it? What did you find?" Talon asked them, picking up their discomfort. Serenity waved off the question.

"Tanya and Tea tried to talk to them. It is nothing. I grow tired of this mindless researching. We are ready for the next step."

"Which is?" Yugi asked. Serenity walked to the window, pulling back the silk curtains. She tilted her head to the night sky.

"I want to go to where you were held, Talon."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Princess!"

"That's not possible at this time!"

"More preparation must be made!"

Serenity turned a cold gaze to them: "It is not a matter to be discussed."

The others stiffened, biting back their comments. Talon tried to hold in his argument, but ended up walking to her.

"You cannot just walk in. They are _waiting_ for you to jump in. We need to find a method to get around the defenses they have. You and Hotaru are the last fighters they wish to have on their hands on their own turf."

"Exactly. I am simply going to take advantage of their fear. It is the perfect strategy. If Chaos as managed to use it countless times against his enemies and myself, then it is capable of working."

"You don't understand," Talon pressed. "They surely have upgraded their defenses against you. With me on your side, they cannot rely on the old methods of traps."

"Chiaki does not know if you are alive," countered the maiden.

"They must know by now. He is not so blind to miss me for long."

"You are certain of this?" Seth spoke up. Talon nodded.

"Chiaki was the one who trained me. I am not far from his gaze. It was only because of deviousness that I managed to remain invisible, but I fear there are others that are now watching me."

"You make no sense!" Hotaru cried out in exasperation. "First you tell us Chiaki does not know of you and suddenly you say he knows you well enough to know where you are? Make up your mind! Which statement is valid?"

Talon colored at her words, but realized they were true. He walked over to the window, crossing his arms. Serenity watched his form as he struggled to come up with an answer that would be sufficient.

"I don't know what is right," he finally admitted. "I felt nothing when I first escaped. Now…."

"Now what?" demanded the young soldier. Talon turned a pained look to them.

"Now I feel him everywhere I go."

* * *

X-x

* * *

She walked down the hallways, humming a little tune. In her hands was a thick tome, a bookmark in the middle of the pages. Some papers were littered within the book, making the book a little thicker than it really was. Tanya was happy.

She had gotten the score she had wanted in a particularly hard test, she had a cute outfit to wear tomorrow, dinner had gone off great with her favorite food served, and….

And, she had the hottest boy in school as her boyfriend.

Ah, yes, that was the cherry on top. Tanya giggled happily, beginning to skip a little. Yes, she was the happiest girl on earth!

She stopped abruptly.

Silver-blue eyes, gorgeous in every way, slowly raised from the ancient tome. Tanya's breath quickened. 'No…oh, please, no.'

Only this stood in her way to complete nirvana. Only this being that stood in front of her…only this ice princess.

"Good evening, Tanya," spoke the princess in her cold, musical voice. Tanya stammered out a reply. A blush tainted her cheeks darkly as she tried to regain her composure. She could not move from her position. The other, however, had no such trouble and gracefully walked past, eyes never meeting Tanya's again. It was only when the echoing steps informed that Serenity was safely gone that Tanya slumped to the floor.

'I…can never be like that, can I?'

Tanya clenched her eyes tight. No, she must not fall into her inner demon's grasp! She simply could not afford to!

"Tanya?"

She gasped, looking up. He looked down at her with curiosity in his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. She slowly lowered her gaze, tears still in their cavern. He knelt down, tilting her chin upwards.

"Tanya, what is it?"

"I can't be like that."

"Like what?"

"I can't be like her. I can't match her," Tanya whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. "I can't be as strong as she is. I can't…."

The demon inside of her: her feeling of inferiority whenever Serenity was nearby. How could she compare?

Atemu scowled, slowly and gently massaging the crying female's back. He could understand where she was coming from. From long ago had he noticed the way Tanya worshiped Serenity. It was evident Serenity was something of an idol if not the ideal image that Tanya tried to achieve for herself. Atemu pulled her tighter.

"Do not dare become like her. I did not choose you to simply make a copy for her. I chose you for your own personality, your own beauty." He kissed her softly. "Do not change. Is that understood?"

With a watery smile, Tanya nodded, once again relishing the comfort that his arms brought to her.

* * *

X-x

* * *

"I could care less for the girl."

"You need a new catchphrase."

"Dare you tell me what to do?"

"I dare. I have no reason to fear you."

"You will regret those words, mortal."

Talon smirked in challenge. Chaos glowered at him, eyes – red this time – burning with ire. Serenity walked into the room and promptly grabbed Chaos's collar.

"I need you here," she offered as an explanation. Talon frowned, following the pair as they entered her room once again. Serenity had decided to discontinue her lessons until further notice, Talon following suit. Maximilian was now in the midst of allowing Hotaru and Yugi to skip a few lessons and make them up at a later date.

"This spell might come in handy," Serenity now muttered, plopping a book down. Chaos leaned over it, clutching her dainty hand in his. His brow furrowed as he read the instructions and description.

"Why this one? We can easily conjure up something similar with a mere thought."

"That requires us to use some of our energy. If we use any of it within the enemy's hideout, they will pick up on it. I wish to be discreet. Our powers and abilities will be the back-up. Let us not rush but walk in."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"She has a point, Chaos. Chiaki will take no chances when it comes to her. When he figures out that you have joined the fray to stop Dimyse, he will begin to work traps meant specifically for you."

"Let him try to capture Chaos."

"With a couple of women, it should not be too difficult."

"Talon! I advise you to stop goading Chaos. You are under my protection for the time being, but if you should continue this childish behavior, I will allow for him to finally have his way. Is that understood?"

Talon narrowed his eyes at the maiden, unused to such harsh words spilling from her lips. Her eyes were hard, daring him to continue. Chaos crossed his arms, smirking at the look the youth had.

"Do not tell me you have never seen little Cosmos in this way. Not even her friends are safe when she decides to do something. Her stubbornness will simply not allow it. Perhaps to you she might seem cruel, but her total concentration on the mission at hand is priceless."

"Can you get the necessary ingredients?" Serenity continued, pulling out a small flask. Chaos disappeared.

"You are too tense."

"I am planning an attack on a fortress. I do not need idle chatter or arguments the like which you have with chaos. If you wish to have his help in anything, it is best to not ruffle his cape."

Talon remained silent for a while longer, watching as she began to mix two liquids together. "What spell is this?"

"Transformation. Disguises will be necessary, I believe."

"You will be found out quickly with such a simple move!"

"Chiaki is the kind of mastermind that does not always think on the simple tricks. If he is planning an elaborate scheme to trap me or anyone else helping me, he will focus more on teasing, taunts. He will not care if we get in far so long as we are caught. With this in mind, he will not care if we use simple or complex magick. Of course, he will think that we will choose our own complex magick. It is only logical, of course."

"…what?" Was it possible? Had Serenity just rambled?

"The magick that Chaos and I have is the most familiar to us. Other kind of magick is dangerous."

"That still does not explain what you mean."

"If I should try a spell that requires other things apart from my magick, there is a highly probable chance that it will fail. Perhaps it might fail immediately or later on. Either way, danger is high. Mixing our energy with other supernatural magick is not the best thing to do."

"But…that's what you're doing!"

"Correct. It is possible that this spell blow me up, that it kill me, but that is not important. As long as I can infiltrate their mission and harm it to a point where it is not possible to fix, I will be content."

"You're so reckless…that's why I like you."

She flashed him a smile.

* * *

X-x

* * *

What would it matter if her attitude was different? Hotaru sighed, closing her work. Alone in her room, her thoughts had run off and began to think on things she had wanted to avoid. She bit her bottom lip, tapping her fingers on the oak desk. Yugi was not to come for another hour and she really did not feel up to the task of completing her work.

Her gaze fell to the door.

Everything had fallen apart, hadn't it?

Yes…absolutely everything.

'All because of him…'

Her eyes narrowed as she stood, medium length green skirt ruffling.

'He did this. He caused everything to dissolve.'

She walked to the door, reaching out. Her long sleeved purple top grew taut as she tensed.

'Because of him, what we have done has been for naught. Because of him…because of him she is gone!'

With a frustrated growl, Hotaru left her room….

* * *

X-x

* * *

Three short knocks on the door.

Atemu looked up, interested. Tanya was sprawled on the bed, fallen asleep. He himself was at the desk, finishing up an essay. It seemed the classes seemed to only give homework.

"Come in."

He turned back to his work, deciding to cross out an imperfect word and inserting a more suitable phrase to round out the conclusion. Tanya moved in her sleep; he glanced to her, smiling.

How she looked down on herself was beyond him. Did she truly not see the many qualities she possessed?

His skin prickled, the hairs on the back of his neck raising. Atemu shot up, knocking over his chair. Tanya began to awaken but a quick spell silenced her once more. 'Better not bring her into this.'

The cold was almost unbearable – almost.

Having spent much of his training in the Shadow Realm, where no light was able to puncture through, he was conditioned to cold climates. But from where had this negative aura come from?

'No Youma or Youkai is stupid enough to intrude into my own chamber. Therefore…'

He morphed with ease, silently summoning a small spell of offense. With silent steps, he aimed to open the door.

"I want cake!"

Tranquility gave an 'oof' as he slammed against the ground. He quickly picked himself up and took on a threatening stance, launching his attack on instinct.

It disintegrated when it met the shield of negativity.

"What was that for?! Are you trying to kill me?" exclaimed the young maiden. Tranquility looked down in surprise, Hotaru fuming up at him.

"Ho-Hotaru?"

"Do I look like a Youkai to you? Cuz let me tell you," she began, summoning her glaive and pressing the tip to his throat, "that's the worst insult you can give to a being like me."

"Not at all," he replied, coolly pushing away the weapon with his own blade. "I was not expecting such a visit."

"Therefore you must attack me?"

"You did not let yourself be known."

"Have you not learned how to differentiate an enemy from ally?"

"I was not under the impression that we were still allied."

Hotaru narrowed her amethyst eyes, holding in more power. "Are you saying you have changed sides, Knight?"

* * *

X-x

* * *

She sighed, running a hand through her locks. How had things changed…

'This should not be considered a new ordeal,' she silently mused. 'How many times have I seen the changing of things? How many times have I seen the change in attitude of even youma?'

Pushing off from the bed, she drifted to the window, looking out. It was beautiful outside, shining with light as the sun merrily made its way across the heavens. She closed the silk curtain, retreating back into her dimly lit room.

'Tomorrow…I can tell them tomorrow.'

She felt no need to eat, deciding to skip breakfast. Serenity reached out for a new outfit, deciding to partake in a new training routine.

'This new battle might not be as simple as we think.'

She took a shirt off its hanger.

'How did things change so much?'

* * *

X-x

* * *

"We leave now."

Talon paled, quickly throwing the book to the ground and running out of the class he had entered to cure his boredom. His partner looked up in surprise, calling after him.

"Sorry! I'll be back later!" he called, racing to catch up to the silver haired vixen. He found her in the secret room hidden in attic. Briefly he wondered how she had managed to make the trek within seconds.

"Teleportation has its merits, doesn't it?" Chaos's voice drawled as he materialized from the shadows. Talon sent him a look, panting, before turning to Serenity.

"If we change into our primary forms, I am sure they will not be able to detect us," she spoke.

"What happened to the potion you were supposed to be making?" Talon asked, regaining his breath. Serenity's lips twitched momentarily.

"Chaos…did not like the results."

"This is a better way. There is no need to speak of anything else," Chaos quickly interjected. Talon smirked, glancing to the man.

"What exactly happened?"

"That is none of your concern," answered the dark persona. Talon flinched; suddenly cold and longing to be as far away as possible from Chaos.

He had never before seen him in such a state. He had never actually _feared_ Chaos. The man was always joking, being arrogant, completely ridding the need to feel fear. Realization dawned.

'He did it on purpose.' By coming off as solely an arrogant but excellent fighter, fear of Chaos was reduced…reduced until he finally came out as the being he really was.

"Chaos, are you ready?" Serenity now asked. Talon looked to her. She seemed at ease around her very antithesis and the same could be said of Chaos.

But were not these two to forevermore fight against each other?

Where they not destined to fight until one or the other was dead?

What had changed?

_When_ did it change?

"Let's just get this thing done," Chaos growled, a whirlwind of darkness suddenly lashing about his body. Serenity nodded, silver-white light enveloping her lithe form. Talon shielded his eyes, not capable of taking in the immensely bright light and the darkness suffocating the room.

"You should transform as well, boy," Chaos's voice ordered harshly. Talon blinked back tears, trying to once again see. When he regained his sight, the scene before him surprised him. There, standing before each other, were two small children. One female, one male, they each seemed as normal as any other child. Talon failed to speak.

"These will do. The charms have been formed as well," the female child spoke in high voice that reminded Talon of-

"No way…. Serenity?"

The girl looked up to him, pink locks briefly coming into her sight. "Yes?"

"He is surprised, little Cosmos. Just ignore him," the boy said, ruffling up his dark blue hair. Talon looked again, unsure of whether it was dark blue or black.

"These are our younger forms, mortal," Chaos continued, walking to a counter and opening up the cabinet. "We were once children too, you know."

"But…but you have silver hair! And you! I thought you had –"

"This is my natural hair color," Chaos answered, taking out a box. "You should feel honored. It is not often that I show it to beings like you. Little Cosmos received her silver hair when she transformed into her final state."

"All you need to know is that these are our primary forms. In these exact bodies, we grew up. These bodies were the first – from our first life," Cosmos clarified quickly, opening the box and taking out two necklaces. "Now, Chaos, take this one. I will take the other. I've tested them and know they work well enough."

"How long do we have until we can no longer maintain the guise?" Chaos responded.

"If we are lucky and no incident encounters us, we may reach a limit of five hours."

"That's cutting close, even for us," Chaos mumbled. Serenity nodded grimly, placing the necklace around her neck.

"I realize that; however, it is all we have. Any longer and we hasten the future."

"You plan to go in those forms? This is suicide!" Talon exclaimed, finally realizing their attempt. Chaos looked to him, annoyed.

"Did I not tell you to transform? Do it now! We cannot have you giving us away."

"But you can't honestly tell me that-"

"Do it now!"

Concipio reluctantly appeared, worried. He turned to Serenity. "Tell me this is not your plan. It is dangerous – far more dangerous than before!"

"This is the best course of action," she calmly replied. "Any other method does not have as good a chance to be successful."

"What are the downsides of you being in such a young form?"

"Our powers _are_, unfortunately, greatly diminished. As such, we require you to open a portal. We have enough energy to open it through you, but the physical labour is beyond our abilities. We shall regain those abilities three hours into the transformation with these around our necks," Serenity explained, gesturing to the jewelry. Upon further notice, Concipio noticed it was a star shaped pendant on a thin silver necklace. While Serenity had a white star, Chaos was in possession of a black one. 'To match their powers, I suppose.'

"Are you ready, Knight?" Serenity asked, moving closer to him. Concipio gave a start.

"Are you not taking on the form of the soldier?"

"She cannot. The pendant has taken care of that little trouble," Chaos answered, standing by her.

"You are completely defenseless, then!" Concipio said as he began to open the portal.

"If you desire to think that," Serenity answered, pouring the necessary amount of energy into the youth, "then by all means do. It is to my advantage."

"What do you mean by that?"

The flurry of both light and darkness overcame Concipio quickly.

The last he saw were two angels….

* * *

X-x

* * *

"There has been a disturbance."

Artemis gave a low sigh. She had also felt the same wave – the wave that belonged to one opening a portal. But to where?

She stood, ignoring the looks that Hestia gave her. Surely the lunar goddess was around here somewhere…

"She's getting into trouble, isn't she?"

"Isn't she always?" Artemis sighed. Hermes shrugged, speeding off with the missive to Hephaestus.

"Was it who I think it was?"

"When is it not?"

Apollo smiled grimly as he fell into step with his sister. "I believe that Selenity is in the gardens. She must be coming our way. It was Serenity after all, and I'm sure she has close watch over that descendant of hers much like yours."

"How go your own? What is Atemu up to?" Artemis asked, remembering her curiosity over her young nephews. Apollo's face darkened as he decided on what to tell his twin.

"All is not well in that area, sister," he finally relented. "I fear he is taking more of Ares than I wised for him to."

"It is not my fault he desires power, brother," the voice drifted in. The twins stopped in their tracks.

The god of war stood before them, smirk in place and a fresh cadaver at his side. "How is my favorite nephew?"

* * *

X-xx-X

* * *

I realize this chapter is long overdue. It has been long, ne? I am unsure of how many readers would actually like me to continue the story. It would be nice to get feedback. I am trying to regain the skills I had before pausing the story and thanks to Heir and everyone's support there, I was able to do this short Interlude. I was not able to do what I initially planned, but I am grateful to have been able to write this at all - to be able to delve into FF once more. Again, feedback would be nice, even if it is just a scolding. It would tell me that me finishing my baby is worthwhile not only for me, but to you, dear reader, as well.

**I'm back!**

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars..._


	65. Didn't You Know?

**Forgotten Feelings**

Chapter 64

Didn't You Know?

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

"Get her in – _now!_"

"Oh.My.G-"

"_Move out of the fucking way!"_

Someone

Anyone

Please.

_Tasukete_

* * *

He pulled away, small smile on his face as he noticed her breathless look. His thumb traced the lines of her cheekbones, liking the way her blush tinted her cheeks. Warm. Full of color, life – emotion.

'_I couldn't get that before…'_

He shook his head, refusing to think to those months passed. Tanya sighed, hugging him tightly. Atemu closed her body with his arms, looking to the sky. Gray, somber, the days had little regard for the sun. Apollo had visited twice, but those were so far away. Besides, Apollo had talked to Yugi most of the time. Ares, on the other hand, visited frequently.

Atemu chuckled, not noticing the shiver that ran through his girlfriend, as he remembered the last visit. Had it only been two weeks ago? The god had seemed unnaturally happy and had disclosed various other techniques of war to his nephew. Atemu had greedily sucked them in, infatuated with the power that his blood offered. Yugi could never understand.

"Can you believe it's going to be our senior year?"

He glanced down to the female that was at his side. He raised an eyebrow to which she smiled.

"Our senior year, Yami." He never allowed her to call him by his true name. "It's going to start in only a matter of weeks."

He mused on that thought as she fretted over an article of clothing. Leaning against the wall, arms crossed, Atemu counted. They would be entering school Monday, August 25. It was the middle of July, the seventeenth to be exact, so that left five more weeks and some days. He frowned. He had been enjoying the summer vacation. He thought back to the last day of school.

It had been a Friday, the sixth of June. He had been with his entire little group – yes, even Yugi and Hotaru. The Princess was nowhere to be found. Talon had joined him for the ceremony, still wary and fidgety. The other two, Seth and Star, had been flown to Europe two weeks before the ceremony. Hotaru had refused to give an explanation for the trip. It didn't matter. Even Téa had been good, sitting by Yugi's side while Hotaru stared straight ahead.

It was perfect.

Only a few whispers roamed through the hall as Maximilian talked and bid them adieu. The speech had been rather short, the Lord of Melody Castle actually being sick at the time. Atemu had paid little attention. He had been more engrossed in remembering the techniques Ares had demonstrated and the girl at his side. He looked up now, smiling as Tanya spun around in a dress.

Yes, this was perfection.

This was –

"Didn't you know?"

"…returned to the castle. No one knows for sure, though."

"Poor Pegasus. His daughter…"

Tanya's smile froze, losing its warmth. Atemu tensed, eyes hardening as he stared at the dress, focusing on Ares again. There were methods to getting information out of enemy without…

"…Hotaru?"

"Did you know that she went back? I heard that-"

"Are you done, Tanya?" Atemu gruffly asked. The chattering girls jumped, turning and paling as they noticed the couple. With nervous looks, they hurried off, but started whispering as soon as they left ear shot. Tanya placed the dress back on the rack, nodding. Atemu cursed internally. Tanya was never good when the Princess was mentioned.

"Come; it's time for lunch," Atemu beckoned, taking her hand in his. Tanya grimly followed.

* * *

"…ok? Will she be ok? Tell me she'll be ok!"

"So help me Zeus, I'm going to- Get me the mask! She stopped breathing again."

"No. Oh, my-"

"_Get the fucking mask!"_

* * *

Yugi was making an indentation on the floor.

Solomon was glaring at his grandson – the carpet was a precious relic from Egypt. He seemed ready to throw the young boy out when Atemu stepped in and sighed. "What's wrong, Yugi?"

"Hotaru," the boy said, momentarily stopping before again making his circular trek. Atemu made a face. He shot a look to Solomon who shrugged.

"He's been that way since this morning. He woke up after you left with Tanya and called Hotaru."

"Is something wrong with her?" Atemu continued, sitting down. It was a little past nine in the night. He had left Tanya at her door just a while ago, Téa thanking him with a smile. He had plans to hang out with Tanya, Téa and Joey the next day. They had planned to ask Yugi to come along, but by the way he was acting…

"She hung up on me when I called her," Yugi answered, running a hand through his hair. Atemu rolled his eyes. His younger brother was such an innocent minded boy.

"That's hardly reason enough to act like it's the end of the world."

"Quiet, Atemu!" Yugi snapped. "I don't expect _you_ to understand."

"Oh, yes, I am sorry to intrude on the sweet, chaste love you have with Hotaru."

"There was something wrong with her," Yugi continued, ignoring the barb. "In the background, it sounded…odd."

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Did you go visit her to see what was so odd?"

"I told you three days ago she left to stay with Pegasus, Atemu," Yugi acidly replied. The older youth bit back a retort, recalling it was so. He mentally scolded himself; he had remembered that earlier with those girls at the mall. How had he forgotten now? Yugi had been in an inconsolable mood before the day of the departure.

"Then what did you to figure out what was wrong?"

"I can hardly get on a flight to visit her," Yugi replied. "I called again and this time she talked to me briefly. I think something's wrong – dangerously wrong."

"With what? The gathering of Soul Flowers has stopped and no attack has been made since Se- since March. Whatever the problem is, I don't think you should get involved."

Solomon excused himself, feeling the growing tension. He shook his head. Another argument would soon follow and he had tired of them after the first five. He looked back once, sadly. Atemu rested languidly on the sofa, his face slightly bored, while Yugi walked, face drawn in pain, confusion. It seemed so far away, the times when both youths were so alike.

"It's Hotaru, Atemu. She sounded so…scared. I don't know how to help her."

"If she hasn't told you how to help her, then ignore it. Let her struggle."

"I'm not you. I can't do that to her."

Atemu shrugged, standing. Yugi frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"What's it look like? Ares gave me more things to learn. Personally, I'm itching to start on the-"

"Him again? Why don't you listen to Apollo?" Yugi still had problems referring to the god as 'father' or anything of the like. He did, however, share Apollo's feelings regarding the relationship Atemu had developed with the god of war. "Just leave it alone for a couple of nights. You've been doing nothing but train since February. It's been five months of nothing but training. Take a break ever-"

"Unlike you, Atsuy," Atemu interrupted, eyes narrowing, "I like to be prepared for emergencies instead of relying on others."

"You rely too much on the dark powers. What good would come out of-"

"You do things your way, I do it my way," Atemu snapped. Yugi glared, flexing his hand as a way to calm down. It would not do to fight here again. The last time Solomon's living room had been hard to clean up. He glanced to the kitchen, where he was sure Solomon was, tense, waiting to hear the crashes.

"Apollo isn't happy with you."

"So he has been visiting you," Atemu hissed. The thought that his own father was avoiding him bit sharply. "Amusing. You were the one that didn't like the idea of him as a father. Yet here you stand, suddenly daddy's little boy. How does that-?"

Yugi lunged and Atemu quickly opened a portal to _Astrum Templum_. He didn't want to hear Solomon's lectures again.

* * *

"…stabilized."

"What happened? Why in this state? How could you-?"

"It was not I who did this. The enemy has taken a spin on things."

"What do hell does that mean?"

"It means, little boy, that the road is blocked and we have to make a bridge with blood."

* * *

"…odd, isn't it?"

Tanya flinched. Her hand clutched the pack of pencils tightly, breathing slow. She recognized the voices of her fellow peers. Turning her head a little, she caught sight of a couple also shopping for school supplies. The last year was just around the corner – two more weeks. Téa had sent her out to gather half of the supplies while she went to get the other half elsewhere.

"…to go to Castle Melody again."

"Yeah, it was a nice place, wasn't it? I wonder why we can't go back there again. Wasn't Pegasus going to let us stay there again for this last year?" the boy asked, reaching for some notebooks.

"Didn't you know?" the girl asked, flipping back her hair. "Serenity was the reason why we had the castle in the first place." Tanya flinched at the name – nothing she did would ever stop that. Not Téa's words, not her training, not Yami, not nothing would ease her mind.

Moving away from the couple, Tanya began to wonder just how she would face the Princess. The last she had seen her had been the last day of February, two weeks after the Princess had returned. Yami had been there to help her, to pick her up the floor after the Princess had slipped out. But…with this upcoming school year, it was possible that Yami would not be with her and the Princess would be. How would she face the Princess? How – after she had caused the vicious tear in the relationship the Princess had with Yami?

"That's why we're not going there again." Tanya could have groaned. The couple had followed her. The girl she now recognized. Her name was Lea – she had been a fan of Serenity and Yami. Tanya had heard the girl happily gossiping about the 'couple' before in class and had been there to see her complain about the new couple. Tanya cringed. Her relationship with Yami had hit a lot of bumps in the beginning weeks. Now, though, with five months into the relationship, she was confident that the words would be less harsh. Confident, but unwilling to test the theory.

"…really bad?"

Tanya perked up, looking over her shoulder. Lea was on her small cell phone, face pulled tight. She said some curt words and then dragged her boyfriend out of the store, leaving Tanya to wonder what had happened.

'It doesn't matter,' she decided. 'I'm here for school and Yami's with me. End of discussion.'

* * *

Make it stop

Anyone

Take it away!!

* * *

Yugi looked around anxiously, barely noticing his fellow peers. Atemu was at his sides, hands lazily at his sides as he glanced at the lists posted before him. A throng of students were in front, but he could see clearly. Class 3-B.

'Not bad.

Unfortunately, Tristan was not in the class and Kaiba had been submitted for early entrance into the college of his choice. Atemu grinned, remembering the encounter with Seto.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I have a corporation to run. You can't expect me to wait another useless year."_

"_I wish you the best of luck, then, cousin."_

"_I'll ignore that for your own sake," Seto had sneered, turning and leaving the place._

Atemu had briefly wondered if, by some chance, Seto was also a child of a god. He had been interrupted, however, by Tanya's desire to go out. He tensed and relaxed, his eyes gliding over the crowd to find the brown haired girl entering and head straight for the lists, worry in her eyes. Silently, he watched her expressions as it dawned on her that she would be with him for the year. A radiant smile lit her face and she immediately let out a laugh. Her sister was at her side, glancing at the roster and approving. Téa was in class 3-A with Tristan.

"-not here."

"Hm?" Atemu said, snapping back to Yugi. The younger youth looked shocked, worried. He turned to his older brother, eyes wide.

"She's not here. All of them."

"What are you talking about?" It had gotten a little harder to understand Yugi as easily as he once did, but Atemu blamed it on being away from him.

"Hotaru isn't listed here at all. Neither is Talon or Serenity!"

The name caused Atemu to flinch and for the crowd gathered around to hush. The first years kept on talking, but the new third years silenced for a moment before heading off to their homerooms. Tanya arrived, coiling her fingers around Atemu's and looking at Yugi.

"Maybe they went to a different school like Kaiba?"

"Hotaru would have told me. She always does. And Talon? Why would he do that? It doesn't make any sense. They should be here."

"Talon follows them around. Enough said there," Atemu answered sharply, moving to go. Yugi shook his head, following.

"There has to be a reason. Why haven't we seen anyone for weeks? Why hasn't Hotaru answered her phone? What's going on?"

* * *

"…think I can…"

"-out of it! We need-"

"…herbs help. Then we can…"

"…the end."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving for a little while. I'll be back in time for class on Monday."

"Yugi, is this about Hotaru?"

"I asked Mokuba a favor. Don't worry. I'll be ok."

"But where are you going?" Solomon asked. Yugi snapped his bag closed and sighed. Atemu was at the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"I need to talk to Pegasus. He must know what's going on. And Hotaru is probably with him. Something's not right and I intend to find out what it is. Don't try to stop me, Atemu."

"I was not planning on doing anything of the like," Atemu calmly answered. "I merely came to inform you of something you might want to hear before you go."

"What's that?"

"Tanya overheard some teachers talking. Apparently…" Atemu hesitated. He gathered his wits, refusing to show weakness, and went on. "Apparently, we will be going back to Castle Melody. We leave on Wednesday. Emails are being sent out in an hour and we have to bring back a slip that says we have permission to go."

Yugi's jaw dropped in surprise. He looked to his grandfather.

"Of course you're both going. The trip did both of you good."

Atemu seemed to cringe.

* * *

"…the hell were you thinking?"

"It's the best for everyone."

"…not Castle Melody."

"…Castle _Paeniteo_…"

* * *

"Did Pegasus arrange this?"

"Well," Tanya thought as she looked out the airplane window. "There is a rumor…"

"What rumor?" Joey pressed from across the aisle. Tristan and Téa where sitting on either side of him. Tanya looked to him, frowning a little.

"The rumor that says it _wasn't_ Pegasus who arranged this."

"Who else could have done it?"

"I don't know, Tristan. But, doesn't this seem like a different flight? I don't remember crossing this place," Tanya answered. Atemu looked over her shoulder, Yugi looking over his.

"You're right, Tanya. I don't remember this either. And…isn't it a little cold?" Yugi agreed, shivering. Atemu's eyes narrowed as he noticed the sharp mountains in the distance.

"Whoa. Those are scary-looking mountains. It's so dark up there!" Joey cried, noticing as well. Yugi leaned back, frowning. Would they be passing through that area of darkness? It seemed so heavy, so powerful, so widespread. Was it just because the sun was setting that the mountains looked so sinister? Perhaps he was just imagining things. After all, this was a different plane; maybe they were just taking a different course.

Yes. That had to be it.

* * *

"…bad idea."

"Too late to change now."

"Isn't that a bit depressing?"

"I don't care. I don't care."

They watched through dark curtains as the automobiles arrived, each carrying luggage and the students. Only two classes had been granted permission to study at the castle. There was no room for all four classes and the many teachers.

Grim looks on their faces, they walked down and opened the wide gothic doors.

* * *

Atemu stepped out of the car, helping Tanya. His eyes roamed the land, guarded. This was definitely not Castle Melody. Two large waterfalls were behind the tall castle, roaring water hard to talk over. A small river led the water away, passing through the right side of the castle. A large bridge linked the peninsula the castle was on to the large mass of land on the other side of the river. It seemed small, but Atemu knew better. It was just the angle.

Tanya pressed closer to him, looking to the castle. "I liked Melody better."

"The door's opening," Joey said, hushed. The forty-six students gathered around, watching quietly as a small group appeared. Yugi sucked in air. Pegasus lead the group, on each side two young adults. Hotaru was on his right.

He stepped forward, but Atemu held him back, scowling. "Something's not right. Hold, brother. Let us wait and see what Pegasus has to say. Look at their stances. Caution, Yugi."

Pegasus wore a dark navy blue suit, face seeming tired and sad. Hotaru held her hands clasped together in front of her, to her left another girl Yugi recognized as Star. To Pegasus's right was Talon and next to Talon Seth, Star's older brother. All were dressed in somber attire. Hotaru wore a black dress with a white-grey shirt underneath, puffy sleeves held with a buckle. Her legs were encased in knee high boots and gloves, black, were on loosely hanging around her hands.

She looked weary, innocent. Yugi's heart twisted. What had caused her to look like this?

* * *

"…look like hell. I don't think I've made you look like this before."

Stop talking.

Stop it.

Stop the pain

_Stop it!_

* * *

"Welcome one and all," Maximilian began, voice tired. His usual playfulness was gone and his normally bright brown eye was dull. Talon seemed ready to spring away, looking irritated. Seth and Star remained black faced, though their eyes were clouded over with the urge to get things done. Hotaru clenched her hands together and relax them often.

"…not Castle Melody. Unfortunately, during your summer vacation, Melody had to undergo construction. It is not safe for you to continue your studies there; however, I made a promise to the school to allow you a change of scenery if your scores improved and improved they did. Thus, I offered this castle in Melody's stead. Come, follow me inside," Maximilian called, turning. The four teens walked behind him, neither looking behind to make sure they were followed.

Atemu nodded to his friends, answering their questions. It did seem that things had gone awry and that Maximilian was ready to fall. His senses automatically reached out, searching for any danger, but they found nothing. Nothing that showed where danger would hide.

Still…

He clutched Tanya closer to him, eyes wandering around the dark landscape. None of the students talked; only the shuffling of feet wandered into the night air. The roar of the two cascades pounded on – but over that sound…over the night sounds was a different wave.

Whispers seemed to exist and Atemu felt the back of his neck cool, as if someone was breathing down on him. He felt oddly supervised. Was it just Apollo? No. One look to Yugi confirmed it. Their father always caused a small glow to appear around his younger son when he was near. That glow was not there. Ares, though they had spent time together, was not one to care about his nephews. He wouldn't be here.

So what was it?

* * *

Tanya looked around and shivered. Gothic, dark colors decorating every inch, the inside was a little more than just creepy. It was uncomfortable. Like someone was glaring down at her, watching, waiting for her to make a mistake. Waiting to swoop down and strangle her, to break her, to make her suffer for all of her sins. She clutched her throat on instinct. Did anyone else feel this way?

Her peers seemed content, some with smiles on their faces and exclaiming in excited whispers how 'cool' the place looked and felt. Then she was the only one…?

"Calm down, Tanya. I won't let anything happen," Yami said, soothing her as he noticed the hike in her heartbeat. Ah, of course; Yami was always able to tell when something was wrong. Téa seemed to have also sensed the oppressive aura and Yugi was looking uncomfortable.

"There will be no major changes for you," Maximilian continued. "Things are the same as in Castle Melody. Restrictions are in effect for the three towers in the middle of the castle. Please do not trespass. It would be hard to send for emergency help if someone gets hurt."

Tanya jerked in her place. 'What?'

Was…was he insinuating that people would get hurt badly if they tried to go to those places? What for? Was there a secret in them? 'What's going on? He wasn't like this before. He was never like this before.'

"Why is he saying something so scary?" murmured a girl by Tanya's side. Other murmurs began to circulate, all mirroring the sentiment. When had Maximilian turned so somber, so…

"All who are seen venturing near the doors will be punished. Please, we ask that you respect my home. Apart from that, please feel free to roam all other parts of the castle as you see fit. You received schedules and the staff here has been trained to help you with all questions you might have. I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

With that, Maximilian turned and left, his entourage with him. Yugi tried to call out to Hotaru, but was met with a shake of the head as she followed.

* * *

**Chaos: 3:47 ****Cosmos: 1:00**

"_What are you doing?"_

"_There's something wrong. I can feel them again. Something's not right."_

"_We have a mission to complete. Move."_

"_There's something wrong!"_

* * *

"Why not?"

"I can't. You wouldn't understand."

"When have I ever doubted you? When have I-"

"You did it once. Don't tell me you've already forgotten your action against me."

"You-"

"If you've forgotten such a lapse of control, then please refrain from coming to me. Excuse me. I have things to do."

"Hotaru!"

He reached out, taking her elbow and pulling her back against his chest. She inhaled sharply, he pressing his face to her hair, breathing her in. It had been so long since they had been together like this. He tightened his hold. Watching Tanya and Atemu together had been painful.

"Please. I just want to know what's wrong."

"I'm sorry, Yugi," she answered after a brief pause. She struggled out of his arms half-heartedly. "I can't do anything. I'm not…I just can't." Her eyes shone with tears as she tried to hold them back. Yugi reached out for her again, but she pulled away, hiding her face. "No, Yugi. Not even you can comfort me."

She turned and ran away, murmuring a final farewell.

"Not even you…"

* * *

"This is kind of…weird."

"No kidding."

Atemu shot the two boys a look.

The group was sitting down the next day waiting for their ordered breakfast. Yugi was glaring at the salt shaker with ferocity and was refusing to speak. Tanya was twirling a strand of hair around her finger, biting her lower lip in anxiety. Joey and Tristan…were being Joey and Tristan.

"Where's Hotaru? That at least would feel like some normalcy had returned. Remember when we first got to Castle Melody last year? Hotaru came to get us and we all had breakfast together. Why can't we have that now? It's been months and everything should be ok, right?" Joey asked, reasoning. Téa, sitting in the next table over, sipped her drink carefully, analyzing what happened with the table.

"I don't know what's wrong with Hotaru. She doesn't want to tell me no matter what I say," Yugi bitterly replied. Atemu picked up his glass.

"Looks like she's being insolent."

"Yami!" Tanya gasped as Yugi stood up rigidly. Hiding his discontent, Yugi turned and walked out of the room, Atemu staring after him.

* * *

"…better?"

"No. I can't see any reaction. It's almost like…"

"Stop that, Star. It's not like that. Not like that at all."

"Can you blame her? Just look at the situation. What else can we think?"

"Hope," Hotaru softly said. Her face was paler than normal, eyes taking on a haunted look as she moved and sat near the edge of the massive bed.

"We can pray for hope to return."

* * *

Atemu walked down the hall, Tanya holding on to his left hand as they softly talked. Some peers stopped them and they allowed themselves the time to talk. Scarcely a week had passed since their arrival and they had seen nothing of the group that had welcomed them.

Yugi was silent, going to class and joining in conversations he could not avoid; he stayed in his room for hours at times when he had nothing to do and weekends would not find him outside of his confines. Atemu had inquired around regarding the presence of Hotaru, but no one seemed to have seen her at all.

'Has she made like a wraith? Appearing only to bid us bad news?'

Tanya asked for his attention and Atemu looked to her as they passed a locked door. He was soon sucked into the world that Tanya spun with words, a few of their peers walking with them to listen as well. Merry were the spirits as they continued their trek.

Time stopped.

They fell to the floor, clutching their hearts, painful gasps of air barely passing through their mouths and into their lungs.

Blackness

Darkness

All around them

Was this Death?

A shriek – no, a lament, pierced through the air.

Lights flickered before bulbs exploded. Wind rushed into the castle, blasting through the windows and breaking the glass windows. Disorder danced around the place as the cry continued. Atemu reached for Tanya. He pulled her to him but just as suddenly pushed her away.

Her presence pained him.

He winced, feeling a hot streak across his cheek. He reached up to touch it, but was slammed to the floor by another wave of unimaginable pain mercilessly ripping through his soul.

"What the f-!"

It stopped.

As it had appeared, it vanished.

No more pain

No more wind

No more darkness

Calmness had returned.

Atemu remained where he was, panting. He closed his eyes, having seen his peers trembling in fright. Some were crying, others hugging themselves. Tanya was freely crying, trying to reach him. He forced himself to respond and reached for her hand. He hissed as their palms touched before cursing himself. This was Tanya – his girlfriend. The one he picked. There was no reason to be like this.

"Are you ok?" He rose slowly, pulling Tanya near and forcing himself to focus. Hadn't Ares thought him well? He had to think of the situation and find the cause. His peers were slowly getting back to normal. He noticed a teacher leaning against the wall, wiping away tears.

It seemed no one had been spared that brutality of the cry.

'But where did it come from? What was it? What caused it?'

Yugi thought the same questions, panting to regain his breathing pattern. Never before had something so unexpected happened like this. Rumors began to float as the girls near to a door wailed hysterically.

"There's a ghost! This place is haunted!"

* * *

"Why hasn't Pegasus appeared to tell us what happened?"

"He might show up yet," Atemu quieted Joey. According to the teachers, no one had been spared from the sudden 'attack'. Even the staff of the castle had been subject to it. the students had been assured that nothing bad had happened, but that the Lord was expected to explain in the beginning of dinner.

That had been two hours ago.

Atemu shifted restlessly in his seat. Yugi shot him a look to which Atemu glared. Where was the man that once they had feared? It was not like him to be this late. Tanya voiced her own opinion, reminding that he also could have been affected by the weird 'attack'.

"As host, it is his responsibility to tend to his guests," Atemu shot back. Tanya remained silent afterwards, causing Atemu more frustration. Yugi would not talk to him and Joey and Tristan were conversing with each other; he had no one to talk to, no one who would be able to let him voice his opinion and contradict him.

Finally, the doors to the large dining area opened and the same entourage entered. Maximilian wore a black suit, highlighting the bags under his eyes. Hotaru had another dark costume enclosing her frame, Talon mimicking her. Star and Seth wore complementing dark attire, though with some color adorning their persons. They moved mechanically, as if every step was torture.

"I am sorry to have heard of your discomfort today," Maximilian immediately dove into the subject. "As some of you have cried out, Castle _Paeniteo_ is indeed rumored to be haunted by a wraith. Of course, such rumors I dismissed when I first purchased the castle. This is the first that I hear of people being affected by something the staff has described.

Again, I apologize for this sudden change. I have arranged for some measure to be taken. Should any wish to return to your school for the remainder of the year please contact a member of the faculty and we shall prepare the trip for you. Have a good night."

Maximilian turned to leave, Hotaru leading him away, Talon on the other side. Atemu stood from his place and intercepted their path. His frustrations would be taken out here now.

"Do you mean you had no effect crash on you? Were you not affected by your _wraith_?"

"Step aside, Atemu," Hotaru said tiredly. Yugi stared at her, concern in his eyes. She refused to meet his gaze, knowing she would break down right then and there. Talon scowled as Atemu continued to stare at Maximilian.

"Go back to your table, Yami," the youth said smoothly. "You know naught of what you speak. Let us pass in peace. It is late and we must get ready for tomorrow's demands."

"_Us_? Since when did you join the Pegasus name, Talon?"

"Yami, I do not want to argue with you. Just step-"

"Your speech has greatly changed. I suppose it is because of the amount of time you spend with them. Are you now also partial to-"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Hotaru flinched and Talon groaned. Star and Seth paled and rushed forward while Maximilian closed his eyes in annoyance. A male youth was in the middle of the entrance, dressed in tight black leather, long hair deliciously framing his fair face. Gorgeous, dark, evil, the youth focused his intense glare on the five alone, completely ignoring the rest of the gawking observers.

"We told you we had to present the reason for that weird scream," Seth lazily answered, grabbing the youth's elbow and trying to push him back into the hall. Star was at the other side, silently begging for no more to happen. The youth snarled and pushed them aside.

"Do not touch me! I don't care what you had to do. You've passed the time limit and the little firefly is needed immediately. Now, move!"

Hotaru growled, but nevertheless let go of Maximilian and ran out of the room with the youth leading. Talon quickly led Maximilian around Atemu. Star and Seth held the doors opened and disappeared as soon as Maximilian crossed the doors.

Atemu fumed, staring long after the doors closed.

* * *

**Chaos: 3:15 Cosmos: 00:38**

"_Get a hold of yourself! Damn it!"_

"…_breathe…"_

"_You drift from me and I swear I make you mine!"_

"…_no!"_

"_Then fight it!"_

"…_pain…make…STOP!!"_

* * *

"They're hiding something."

"Hm?"

"Can't you see it? The way that everything has been done so far. They must be hiding something. But what? Why?"

"You're thinking too much into it, Yami. Just let it go. Can you help me with my math?"

"It's not that easy, Tanya! Can't you feel the tense air surrounding them? The way that they cluster together, as if they need to protect something only they understand. I need to know what that is!" Atemu spoke harshly, face set into a scowl. Tanya sat up on his bed, staring in astonishment. He was never like this with her before, not to this magnitude.

"Maybe it's just the way they work now? I mean, we don't know if something happened over the summer or if-"

"That's it. What has happened? I could usually read Pegasus well enough to know the gist of what he was thinking. Now I can get nothing from him. Nothing at all!"

"Yami, please calm down! Should I call Yugi? Maybe he talked to Hotaru and she told him what's going on. You can then-"

"Never mind that, Tanya. Let me see the problem," Atemu sighed, running a hand through his hair. His face quickly took on a mask of neutrality while his mind continued to fume and think of reasons as to why the man he called Pegasus acted so strangely.

* * *

"…move?"

"It's a plan that could work."

"We can't afford another episode like that. The students would-"

"Who cares about those humans? Movement at this point is not best!"

"We must think of the consequences. This move would help us out."

"It does have much merit. We should think more on it."

"Or perhaps we can use it in another way…"

* * *

"Hotaru!"

The girl sighed, turning. Tanya raced to her, smiling widely. Atemu was not at her side – a surprise. Was the girl not attached to him at the hip?

"It's been so long!" Tanya gasped as she stopped in front of the shorter girl. Hotaru curtly nodded, wishing she hadn't been seen. 'I knew I should have used the other door…'

"Why aren't you eating with us anymore? Everyone misses you. Did something bad happen? You can tell me. Yugi's really worried about you. He's been depressed cuz you won't talk to him. Oh, I know! Let's go find him! I'm sure he's out of his class now, so let's go get the two of you to talk! Come on!" Tanya said, taking hold of Hotaru's wrist and pulling her.

"No."

Hotaru jerked her wrist away. Tanya looked confused. Why wouldn't she want to see her own boyfriend? Being away from Yami was sad and she often counted down the minutes to when she'd see him. Hotaru turned and began to walk away. Tanya called after her.

"Where are you going?"

"…we're leaving Japan."

* * *

"…good care now, ok?"

"We'll take good care of this. Don't worry."

"Please inform us of any update."

"We will. I promise, things will get better."

Hotaru nodded, embracing the girl for one last time. With heavy hearts, the group watched as their friends departed for the gate. Would they really be able to do well?

* * *

Yugi walked around swiftly, looking for the door that would represent the person he so looked for. Atemu was at his side – Tanya clutching his arm. They had heard the news that the girl had relayed and Yugi, after much heartbreak and outburst, had demanded that they look for Pegasus and ask him to explain the sudden decision to move as Hotaru had so said.

However, after searching for the good part of an hour and coming up fruitless, Yugi was ready to throw his books against the elegant walls that seemed to mock him, for _they_ knew of why Hotaru was leaving. Atemu allowed himself a chuckle at his younger brother's antics before stepping forward.

"The staff should know of his whereabouts. If you had only listened to me in the first place, we would not have gone on this wild goose chase. Again, your petty emotions take control of you and-"

"Will you just be quiet?" hissed the younger brother. He was grown tired of Atemu's unnecessary ramblings and was contemplating using Apollo to tame him. Then again, Atemu did have Ares at his side and as such, Yugi was forced to tolerate his older brother's behavior.

"I don't understand. Pegasus always called attention to himself. How can we not find his office now?" Yugi now continued. "Why aren't any of these doors marked as his office? He had three in Melody. _Three!_"

"In all sense of the word, Yugi, calm down," Atemu sighed. Tanya was pulled along and almost fell as Atemu quickened his pace. He caught her and then went on, hating to be held back. "We'll find it yet. He's not someone that can hide so easily."

Tanya agreed and again apologized for being the bearer of bad news. Had she known that Yugi would act in such a manner, she would not have told them of Hotaru's dire answer. Joey and Tristan had departed for a round of games and had not joined them in their quest to find Maximilian. Atemu noticed a door closing and a staff member leaving. He called out to her and easily gathered the information needed. He came back with a victorious grin.

"His office is in the next floor. Come now! Let us give chase and solve Yugi's problem of the heart!"

Despite the obvious goading that Atemu meant that called for him to response, Yugi only moved to the stairs. Atemu laughed as he followed and Tanya was forced to comply.

At the landing, his breath caught. There, closing the door behind her, was Hotaru.

* * *

She sighed, tired. Again, she had to console the man that had so received a shock. Then again, she herself had been privy to the heartache that had attacked the entire body residing within the castle. And hers had been nothing but painful.

She so wished to see her beloved friend once more, but the situation had called for her to be away and now…now there was nothing to rely on.

'Ah, but that is not so,' murmured the small voice in the back of her head. 'Is not Yugi here? Is he not your partner? Why not go to him?'

Hotaru shook her head. That was a prospect she could not entertain, no matter how much her heart wished to. Deciding to best retire to her chambers and begin her homework which she had been denying for quite some time. She was turning when her name stopped her.

"Hotaru!"

Oh, that she would be able to move quickly! But after so long of not seeing Yugi, how could she not stay to see him? Yugi was at her side before she could draw air and in his arms before her heart skipped a beat. Her arms wrapped around him instantly, her face turning in his embrace to smell his particular scent. Her eyes pricked with tears as his warmth seeped into her.

"You're so cold!" Yugi exclaimed, wresting her away to stare down at her. "Have you been outside running through a blizzard?" Indeed, she was quiet cold to the touch. Atemu neared them and Tanya smiled sheepishly, cheeks coloring. Hotaru looked away from the couple, feeling her heart twisting with an emotion that she did not wish to act upon. She aimed to pull away from Yugi, but he kept her hands in his and would not allow her to move too far.

"Why aren't you wearing a sweater or something? This castle is much too-"

"Forgive me, Yugi. I must leave," Hotaru interrupted, her manners shifting. Aloofness was the easiest way to continue with this. "I have much to finish and my homework is still to be done. I-"

"No. First, tell me where Peg- I mean, where Maximilian's office is. I know it is somewhere on this floor, but I can't tell which door it's behind. It's like he doesn't want anyone to find him."

"Ah…" Hotaru replied, looking away. Why would he want to find the office?

"You've already found her and yet you don't ask the question that you were so eager to ask Pegasus," Atemu mused, choosing to use the nickname long ago given to the silver-haired man.

"Were you not leaving Japan?" Tanya ventured to ask. Hotaru tensed. Of course, her words would come to haunt her. Thankfully, though, the matter had already been resolved and she did not wish to talk about it, much less to such people.

"There was a slight modification to the plans," she slowly answered. She was to leave the meeting without answering Yugi's question when the door she had previously exited through opened and there stood Maximilian, dressed in a dark blue. He seemed quiet tired and downright depressed, but was momentarily surprised to see the group gathered before him. He had only been looking to catch Hotaru with another mission, but held his tongue.

"You were going to leave Japan?" Yugi immediately asked him. Maximilian looked to Hotaru who blushed and harshly pulled her hands from Yugi's.

"I am sorry. I'm afraid the news slipped me," she apologized. Maximilian nodded and made to leave the place but was stopped by Atemu who again intercepted his path.

"Who was it that left Japan?" the youth asked. "Hotaru has already told us of the modifications that were done but she never spoke of them being canceled. Did you send Talon on an assignment?"

"It is none of your concern," Hotaru answered quickly. Maximilian sighed in an impatient manner and wished only to be back to his chambers. There was too much to think about and his heart was much too heavy. He could not stand to wait for this child's arrogant tirade to subside. He had much more important matters to consider.

"Let us pass now, Atemu," Hotaru had continued, taking Maximilian's elbow and trying to pass through. Atemu would have none of it and utilized Tanya to block their path further. Yugi threw his brother a desperate glare, though he could not say he minded. Not when he was allowed more time to see Hotaru.

"This is much too tiring," Maximilian sighed. Hotaru glanced up to him nervously and he caught the act. "No, no, Hotaru. I am sick of his asking. Let him have what he wants." He turned to Atemu, face full of repressed pain. "You wish to know who it was that was sent away?"

"Where exactly have you sent the poor things? Surely not some place where predators roam and are after your fortune and thus-"

"Italy, child, they have gone to Italy," Maximilian impatiently answered, cutting short Atemu's little rant. "They shall stop there and get necessary materials before heading off to their principal destination of England."

"Who is 'they'?" Atemu questioned, no longer amused and beginning to reek of darkness.

"Why, Star and Seth, of course," Maximilian answered, forcefully pushing his way past Atemu. Hotaru was suddenly paler and colder and he knew the meaning of such symptoms. There was urgency in his steps as he continued on. Of course, Atemu was not yet pleased.

"Why have they taken on this trip? Can you not simply send for the materials? I'm sure that one in your position could do something so easily."

"That is quite enough!" Hotaru said shrilly. Already she felt her strength leaving her. Maximilian at her side was far more engaged.

"If you must know, Atemu," he now harshly spoke, "this is a trip that could not be postponed for any matter whatsoever. There is no more that you would be happy to learn."

"On the contrary, perhaps I would," Atemu coolly answered. Maximilian flushed red and Hotaru was near to mortification. She tried to hold back Maximilian, but was forced to go along with the taller man as he slowly and menacingly walked towards Atemu.

"My dear child," began the man softly, "you are one of the most aggravating people I have ever met in the course of my lifetime and I have lived long." Atemu hid a hint of his shiver. There was something in Maximilian's stance that forced him to hold his tongue in check.

"Not only have you barged into my presence without any form of proper invitation but you have also done a well enough job of destroying my happiness."

"I don't recall such a thing," Atemu was forced to reply.

"My happiness is tied to my _family's_ happiness."

Tanya sucked in air harshly while Yugi glanced to a nearby painting. There was little to be guessed at with such an allusion. Atemu tensed and glowered at the man before him.

"Say what you wish to say now, Pegasus, instead of beating around the bush."

"You shredded and demolished any opportunity that I had of seeing my treasure shine for all eternity. You ripped my heart out and chuckled at the sight. You killed – no, _murdered_ all that I loved!"

"What are you talking about?" Atemu hissed, holding back profanities he had picked up from his uncle; of course, Atemu knew of what Maximilian talked about – he knew of what he was hinting of. But he did not wish to be right. Oh, by the gods, let him be wrong. Let the man not talk of _that_. Anything but that. Please.

"Serenity."

Oh, that word!

That name!

That pain!

Tanya chocked back a sob as Yugi shook his head. Atemu held his ground, though loosely. His composure was more than shaken and his heart had twisted painfully. His very soul shrieked as the name rattled those bars that he had placed around himself after that incident, that dinner…

But no, he had to make do. He could not show any form of weakness. Not after that name.

"My daughter, my treasure, my all!" Maximilian continued. "You did nothing but force it to lose the sparkle of life! I cannot allow that-"

He was cut off as pain rippled through him – and all those in the castle.

Again, the world was clothed in nothing but despair and pain. Light was banished and disorder quickly made its reign. Atemu doubled over in pure agony and he noticed Hotaru clutching her heart as she too fell to the floor. Tears emerged from Hotaru's closed eyes as whimpers left her throat. Yugi had made to fetch her, but fell to his knees in mid-stride.

Though the 'attack' was far briefer than the initial, it was that much painful. Atemu, gasping for breath, slowly rose, looking for his brother and Tanya. Yugi was making his way, slowly but painfully, to Hotaru, who was still on the floor, sobbing. Maximilian was nearer, though, and as such reached the girl first.

"Hotaru, can you hear me?"

"What's wrong with her?" Yugi asked. He was quickly recovering his strength – that was much common after such an attack. Hotaru, however, seemed far more affected.

"I cannot walk," Hotaru whispered low. "Spare me this pain!"

Maximilian gathered the child in his arms and made for the stairs despite his own suffering. Yugi called after them, wanting to know of Hotaru's condition. Atemu reached for Tanya and quickly gathered his wits.

"I will not be blamed for anything! I was in the right and cannot be blamed!"

"Silence! You are too arrogant for your own good!" Maximilian finally roared. Atemu winced as the man who had once ruled a magnificent and powerful kingdom glowered at him. He was still not over the sudden, second attack that the _wraith_ had bestowed.

"Do you know what happens at this very time?" the former king continued. "Do you know of the hardships that your stupidity has caused on this family?"

"Why do you-"

"I gave you no permission to speak!"

Yugi reached for Atemu and warned him with a glance. It was not the best choice to interrupt the older man when in such a tirade. It seemed like the man would attack for any reason. Atemu knew that. And though he did, he found it was better to simply be quiet.

"The reason for why Star and Seth were forced to leave – you wished to know that as well, correct? Well, I do not see any reason to keep it from you any longer. To do such a thing would be like protecting you. And why should I protect _you_ from harm when you have caused so much misfortune! No! Absolutely not! I was right that night when I told you not to gain any fancy – that you were not fit to enter into my family and now do I strongly stand behind that initial thought! Despicable child of darkness! Your actions were thoughtless and you paid no mind to their consequences!"

"Please, do not speak any longer," Hotaru gasped, wincing as little sparks of pain resounded through her body. Maximilian refused to listen and continued on.

"Do you know what has happened since that fateful night? Can you believe the pain we've been suffering through? This pain that the _wraith_ has allowed you to experience is nothing like the one we have suffered through this summer!"

"Do not speak!" Hotaru cried once more.

"Nay, you shall not impede me, Hotaru. It is time he learnt of his doings!"

"What are these consequences, then?" Atemu stiffly asked.

"Do you know that Serenity now is bedridden?"

"Is that all?" Atemu asked, face surprised. "I was certain I had caused the fall of some business or even a war the way you talked!"

"It is worse than that!" Maximilian snapped, eyes shining. "I am in peril of losing my daughter once more – _once more!_ And all thanks to your goading!"

"What?" Tanya whispered.

"Serenity is _dying_."

* * *

But two days passed when the _wraith_ attacked again.

"If this happens again, I don't think I'll be able to get back up," Joey said as he drank his orange juice during lunch that day. Tristan mumbled his agreement. Yugi was not present, having decided to take his lunch to his room instead. Atemu and Tanya were seated together, she poking at her meal while he brooded over his.

They had not told anyone of their experience with the lord of the castle and since then have seen nothing of the man or the young girl he had carried away. Tanya snuck a peak to her left. Atemu was staring intently at his plate though he had not touched it at all. Her heart sank. She could only guess as to what held his thoughts, but was not stupid enough to not venture what she knew was a correct assumption. He could only be thinking about _her_. Her chest ached. Though more than once she had felt jealousy, she knew such a feeling now would be in bad taste. Especially with the knowledge that Serenity was…that she was…was…

'Oh, I cannot bear to think of it!'

She threw down her napkin and made her way out of the dining room.

* * *

"Aren't you going to go after her, Yami?" Joey asked, rising as he saw Tanya leave the room. Atemu shook his head, resting his elbows on the table, hiding his face in his palms. He knew better than to trust Tanya to get over this silently. The girl was still suffering from her odd inferiority complex and he had too much on his mind to deal with it.

He'd have to talk to Ares.

Or Apollo.

Or someone.

He groaned.

What was this?

* * *

"You believe me now?"

"I said nothing of that. I just want to see it for myself."

"He did sink to a low before, Atemu," Yugi said, eyes narrowing, "but he wouldn't do something like this to get back at you. Not something of this magnitude."

Atemu growled in irritation, pacing. Yugi sat on his chair, both brothers inhabiting the younger's room. Atemu had immediately headed to his younger brother after his miserable lunch and day. Tanya was in her own room, probably talking to Téa or something. It didn't matter. His concern was elsewhere.

"We need to find him."

"You think he's going to be willing to talk to you after the little scene yesterday?"Yugi sarcastically asked. Atemu aimed a bolt of darkness to his brother, barely missing. Yugi merely shrugged, knowing he was right. Pegasus would not want to talk.

"He doesn't have to want to talk to me. He just needs to answer questions."

"Arrogant, aren't you?"

"You'd like the taste. Hotaru should be enough. If we find her, we can just have her lead us to him. Not a problem."

"Hotaru won't give in that easily."

"Maybe not before, but she's weak right now. All you have to do is charm her. Do whatever she likes and get the answer from her. It shouldn't be hard."

"Do I look like you?"

"Have you noticed a mirror?"

"I can't do things as easily as you, Atemu," Yugi replied, ignoring his reply. "I actually have morals, unlike you who seems to like to-"

"Knowing when to put morals to the side and when to acknowledge them doesn't mean I _lack_ them," Atemu grinned. Yugi scowled and stuck his head in one of his pillows. Why could his brother not understand?

"Trouble, boys?"

Atemu glanced to the window, tensed and quickly relaxed. It was just Apollo. Yugi pulled his head out of its confines and looked to his father with relief.

"He's being a jerk," he motioned to Atemu.

"And he's being a coward."

"Enough," Apollo ordered, crossing his arms as he looked from one son to another. Yugi was trying to control himself while Atemu tried to use his manipulative powers.

"Why exactly is Atemu being a jerk, Atsuy?"

"He wants me to manipulate Hotaru when she's weak!"

"The end justifies the means!"

"And _why_ are you so concerned with Hotaru after the entire summer of not paying attention to her or anyone in her little group?" Apollo continued over their bickering. His question earned him a stony silence. He frowned, suddenly not liking how things were looking. _'Don't tell me they've…'_

"Pegasus told us that Serenity is…"

"Dying," Yugi finished quietly. Atemu looked away, sitting down. Apollo mentally groaned. Of course, trust the overprotective father to break the secret. Had they not given him orders to remain quiet about the Fall of Cosmos? Of the importance of just pushing away Atemu?

"Where did you hear this?"

"It's not like you don't know, Brother."

Yugi paled as another form materialized. Atemu smirked as Ares leaned against the wall, a bloody smirk on the god's face. Apollo hissed in anger.

"Why have you come? Are you not supposed to be in some form of-"

"Can I not visit my nephews as well? Or will you try to take that from me, little brother?" Ares coolly interrupted, hand resting on a bloody sword at his side. Yugi groaned as he noticed small droplets of blood continually dripping onto the carpet. People would ask about that. He knew it.

"Hey, Yugi!"

Great time to come in, Joey.

Great time.

* * *

**Chaos: 3:00 Cosmos 00:07**

_I looked down to her as I ran through the tunnels, ramming against whatever fool was stupid enough to block my way. Pitiful fools – as if they could stand up to me. How insulting. I scowled darkly as I recalled what I had seen. Insulting was what they had done to my idea. _

_Cosmos breathed roughly, more than in pain. I'd seen her like this once before – just once. I'd been extremely angry with a subordinate's decision regarding some trifling matter. She'd been making rounds when I burst in and demanded a fight. Well, more like kicked her._

_We'd both been unable to move for a long time. I think I broke most of her bones. She crushed my left lung and part of my windpipe. Oh, and my legs. Just to spite me. _

_But that was it. _

_This…_

_This was different. _

* * *

"…later?"

"Yes, Joey. Probably more like tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Sure, but you gotta be there!"

"No problem. I'll make sure that At- I mean, Yami is there, too. See ya then!" Yugi slammed the door closed behind Joey and turned. Ares and Apollo were discussing something or other in a different tongue, Ares getting red in the face. His sword continued to drip sanguine liquid.

"We can go now," Atemu spoke, walking forward. Apollo jerked his head and firmly denied the youth. Atemu, with a smug smile, glanced to his uncle who always sided with him since their training began. Ares shook his head, agreeing with Apollo and shocking his youngest nephew.

"Why c-"

"Not yet. Selene is talking to Max right now, trying to convince him to not let you see the situation. She feels…strongly against your desire to assess the entire problem," Apollo explained, faltering on some words. Yugi arched an eyebrow, seeing the hesitation. What was so bad that they couldn't go see Serenity – who was dying? Wouldn't it be better to see her now? Maybe they were lying and Serenity actually wasn't even here and they were just trying to cover it up by making up a lie. That would be cruel. Very cruel.

'_But Atemu does deserve it…'_

Ares uncrossed his arms and walked to Atemu, placing both of his hands on the young man's shoulders. The giant of a god looked down and stayed silent for a moment. Atemu then questioned the action and Ares sighed.

"I've trained you well. This should not be any problem."

"Yet you cannot guarantee that everything will go fine," Apollo snapped. Ares ignored the jibe and walked to the door.

"Selene has failed. Max will be here soon."

Seconds later, a silver orb appeared and disappeared in the same instant. Apollo breathed in deeply, obviously disturbed. Before Yugi could ask, there was a knock on the door.

"If it's Joey, I'm going to hurt him," Atemu whispered darkly as he opened the door.

"Let's go."

Maximilian turned and walked away. Atemu watched, stunned. Apollo pushed him gently.

"Come, son. You wanted this, didn't you?"

Yugi glanced to his father with concern. Something told him things would not be pretty.

Maybe it was the way that Ares _fidgeted_.

Or the glint of pain in Apollo's eyes.

Or perhaps the sudden empty feeling in his heart.

* * *

Maximilian waited in front of a door. Correction, it was the door that the group had passed when the _wraith_ had first attacked. The door was big, but intimidating. Most of the student body simply ignored it, as if their subconscious was willing them to simply overlook the danger that simply oozed out of the old wood.

Yugi flinched back but was pushed by Ares. Apollo shook his head. "Is this truly a good idea?"

"You want him to stay _safe_ when disaster is around the corner _because_ of him?" Maximilian snarled, taking out a key and placing it in the lock. Apollo scowled.

"Atemu was-"

"-being pampered by his father and uncle. Yes, I see that clearly," Maximilian responded. "Follow me. Touch nothing."

Atemu bit down on his lip, hard. He was tired of the way they kept referring to him. His anger was almost to the brink and the need to let it out was ripping at him. He chose to focus on the stairway, looking at the way the walls cracked, how paintings of sheer nothingness hung desolately every so often. Flickering torches lighted the way and he held back a snort. Melodramatic much?

"Where does this lead to?" Yugi asked quietly.

"When we arrive, you shall see. We'll stop at Hotaru's floors first and then continue on. She should be resting," Maximilian spoke. Yugi blinked in confusion. Wasn't this tower just stairs? It wasn't wide enough to really allow for someone to sleep, was it?

"Hotaru?"

Yugi inhaled, eyes closing as the scent of the girl washed over him. _Lilies…_

Atemu searched out the place for possible exits should something occur. Roughly the size of a small bedroom, the floor held a small bed and dressers. Decorations were minimum, only a painting or two hanging on the wall. He noticed they were alike to those on the way up. Maximilian was moving to the opposite end of the small room, heading up the spiral stairs there. Ares and Apollo held Atemu back as he made his way over.

"In all honesty, it was I that held back the rest," Apollo admitted unabashedly. "I was the one urging them to leave you alone – to not involve you any further. Ares was a supporter. I did not think you would bode well with…with this."

"I trained under the god of war," Atemu hissed. "I am not afraid. I have been trained well and know how to –"

"This might be out of your league," Ares promptly cut him off. He recoiled as he glanced up, as if seeing something that repulsed him. "Even now I think of leaving. There is no need for my being here. I know Apollo would willingly come with me, but as your father, he has a duty."

"You're leaving, Ares?" Yugi questioned as he moved forward. The warrior sighed and ran a scarred hand through his locks, glaring at Apollo tiredly.

"Hades didn't want to come – he told me to come instead. I sneered at him when he told me he wasn't able to come to the human plane and then he told me what exactly he was supposed to be doing."

"You make it sound like a fate worse than the cruelest death. Are you coming or not?" Maximilian called down. There was a shuffling of feet and the four went up.

* * *

I watched as they made their way up, my previous king in the lead. I took a moment to again think of how he had changed in the past few weeks. Had I changed that much as well? Did my eyes refuse to reflect light as well? Were my cheeks sunken? Was my hair lacking the luster it used to have? Was I pastel white? Was I so hurt?

My back straightened out as I saw those eyes seek me out. Oh, sweet Selene, why had he come? He didn't have anything to do here! I focused on scowling, looking away from his eyes and seeing that piece that had begun to unweave everything we had struggled to make. Why had they brought Ares? Apollo I could understand, but Ares?

'_I don't like this. He won't help things. He'll just_ worsen_ them.'_

The door behind me pushed out and I glanced nervously to it. Maximilian stopped in front of me, staring at me with those tired eyes. I understood and nodded. This was another thing we could not stop, something that, perhaps, under different circumstances, would have been impeded immediately. If only…

I banished the tears from my eyes, refusing to show any weakness. This was not the time or place. I inhaled and reached out to my memory in an effort to summon a happy memory. I smiled briefly as I remembered my time with the Small Lady. Those had been such happy times. Such bright days. I wished we could go back to that. I wish I could see the smiles on my family. I –

"How are things?"

I snapped out of my wishful thinking to sigh. I was against showing Atemu anything – I wanted him as far away as possible from us. He who made us suffer so, he that allowed for such an ending – let him stay outside! Let him not know until it was too late. Let him twist and turn in pain, never ending pain. I smirked coldly – even that thought wasn't enough for a punishment.

"Talon's inside. Chaos hasn't come back."

"Chaos is aware of this?" hissed the pharaoh of ancient days. I ignored him, looking to Yugi with softer eyes. I willed him to leave. He I wanted to push away for his own good. What would come out of him knowing? Nothing. Even less than would come out of Atemu knowing. I shook my head once more – I've been doing that a lot lately – as I stepped aside, letting the once king pass.

"Allow them entrance at my signal."

I nodded wordlessly, placing my body before the door again as Maximilian stepped into the room. Soft music teased into the outside, but the door shut firmly before any real melody was heard. Atemu moved forward, displeased at being held back.

"What's behind the door?"

"The result of your stupidity," I deadpanned. Weak as I felt, I would not let him get the upper hand. Not anymore.

"This feels like the time you appeared, Atemu," Yugi whispered, whether to stop the bickering that would surely follow or to get more time to mentally prepare. I looked to Apollo, refusing to look at Ares. Something about him always made me unleash my fury.

"Do you remember?" Yugi had continued. "We were all panicking because the place was beginning to collapse. We tried to go out the way we came in, but something pulled me back. I remember Joey telling me I was insane and he and Tristan tried to pull me away. But I wouldn't budge."

Atemu looked to this brother, silent. Apollo and Ares had started a conversation in a language I vaguely recognized. Behind me I could feel the sudden gentleness swirl. I smiled despite myself. No doubt another group had come to play. I briefly wondered if it was the same that played the last time.

"You came out. The doors you had walked through opened up and you came out, wearing your royal clothes."

"Yes. I could not return to the time I belonged. I was called back," Atemu nodded. Yugi looked to me and I looked away. "We never did find out why."

"Maybe you didn't belong there anymore," Yugi answered. "Maybe…you belonged with us more than with your past friends."

"Maybe," Atemu relented, eyes suddenly confused. I flinched as I felt a power materialize behind the door. It seemed the rest of them sensed it as well, for they looked to me and moved a step forward. I held my ground and allowed some of my power to enter the atmosphere. I had long ago let my nature show itself and was in constant touch with it.

"Peace. Only a few more moments and you shall be allowed entrance," I spoke.

It was not kindly received.

The door opened and Talon looked to me.

"You can come in now. Chaos got back and says he's got things under control."

"Is he sure?"

"Just get this over with," Chaos harshly spoke from inside. I winced at the tone and opened the door wider, stepping through and motioning for the rest to follow.

* * *

Darkness enveloped the place.

Yugi felt a little hysteria rise up before he noticed the twinkling lights that illuminated the darkness. Another blink of the eyes and he gasped. His companions mirrored the action.

They were floating in space. He could feel the floor underneath his feet and he knew he was in a room, but the scene in front of him said they were in space, floating. The stars – the twinkling lights – glittered wildly and he noticed some galaxies in the distance. He felt relaxed, soothed. But there was a hint of urgency, of desperation, that was in the background. His eyes drifted to Hotaru, who was looking at a group of…

His eyes widened. There, sitting in what appeared to be a corner – he couldn't be sure, the space theme throwing him off – was a group of beings, playing instruments and creating a melody of pure –

"Serenity."

Hotaru turned sharply. Yugi had already looked to his older brother and sucked in air. In the middle of the impossible room was a large bed, big enough to fit six people with room to spare. Decorated in highly elegant covers, the bed was framed with a clear canopy, and in the middle of the bed, sleeping like an angel, was the warrior of the stars.

* * *

I couldn't look away.

There was no gravity except the one she had – the one that pulled my gaze to her and firmly held it there. How could I look away from that face?

I walked forward, hesitancy in my step. In the back of my mind I scowled at the sudden cowardice I felt, but I had to get closer, even if it meant going back on so many things. I had to touch her. I had to feel her heat. I had to be near her.

I reached out –

And my hand was slapped away.

I looked up, furious, to see Maximilian in my way. He was scowling darkly at me and trembling. I guessed it was from rage. _I'll show you rage…_

"Atemu!"

My father pulled me back. I allowed this to happen, thinking it was best to not ruin the precious angel in the bed. Fighting would wake her up and her peaceful face would be no more. I looked to my uncle, the one who allowed me to grow, who supported me far more than my own father had.

"What is this? I thought you said she was dying?"

I had to get that answered. What were they thinking, lying to me like that? My anger rose quickly as I looked to the maiden with the silver locks around her head, like a shimmering halo. She didn't look even remotely pale or like she was at death's door. _What the fu-_

"You're looking at an illusion," Apollo answered me, voice strained. I was about to demand that he explain himself when a weak whimper stopped me. I turned, stunned, to see her move under the covers, face becoming pained and pale. I took a step forward and was immediately barred. Ares stood next to Apollo, Yugi behind me. I arched my neck around them and growled as I noticed Talon moving. I held back a snarl as he climbed into the bed and began to murmur softly to her.

_How dare he?! In front of me? What does-_

_But you're not with her. _

The sudden reminder shocked me into stillness.

That was right.

I was nothing to her. She was nothing to me. Had that not been established all those months ago, at that unforgettable dinner? Had we not made it clear that…that everything was just-

I pushed the thoughts away as I strained against my family, trying to get closer. I didn't care. I didn't care that we had argued, that I had harmed her, that I had caused her pain. She was in pain and I needed to comfort her.

"Tough luck, kid."

I gaped as Chaos easily slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around the small and frail looking maiden. Chaos sneered, pressing his face into her hair, inhaling her scent as Talon watched with distaste.

"Honestly, Chaos, can't you just do your job without making it a show?"

"Shall I torture you again, Talon?" Chaos easily countered. I glanced to Apollo who sighed and looked to Maximilian.

"How much can we tell him?"

"Everything. Let him know the effect of his action," the man glared. Something in me tightened and I turned to my father, waiting impatiently. Apollo ran a hand through his hair before sighing and taking a look to Serenity.

"Perhaps it would be best if we showed him…?"

"Easy," Chaos said, running his hand, softly, down her face. My breath hitched as I took in the face. Her skin was chalk white, cheeks gaunt – everything about her screamed sickness.

"_Who is that_?" I hissed. Surely they weren't telling me that the girl that had sparked my interest, the girl whom I had helped, was that…that _thing?_

My mind rejected the notion. It just wasn't possible. She was strong, beautiful, proud. That thing in Chaos's arms was weak, frail, about to _die_!

"You've got to be shi-"

"She's paler," Hotaru spoke. I looked to her, saw her horrified expression. Behind her the group of beings continued to play, though I noticed their movements were no longer as free, stiffness overcoming them. This could not be. This simply could not be.

"Where is she? Where are you hiding her?" I asked. Apollo glanced to me and then looked away, gesturing for Ares to answer me. I looked expectantly to him. Ares growled in frustration and jerked his head to the bed. "No, that's not her," I responded. "Where is she?"

"Don't be an imbecile, Atemu," spat the god of war. "That which you see is Serenity. Look at her. See how low she's been brought. A warrior ripped apart from the trauma she should have been able to overcome. Look at her, Atemu! See what can happen when the heart is unshielded and weak!"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Ares," Chaos snapped, hugging the thing closer. "Or shall I step aside and teach you how to act in the presence of your superiors?"

"Don't you tell me-! _AURGH!!"_

I succumbed to the pain and let out a yell of pain. Around me I felt the others clutch at their chests, each in pain too strong for words to describe. But above their screams, their groans, I heard it. Rippling through me like electricity, the scream of the thing pierced me again and again. I felt the tears begin to well up behind my closed eyes, but I refused to let them out again.

"No! _Cosmos!!_"

I forced my eyes to open and saw Chaos struggling to keep the thing in the bed. It moved and howled in such sorrow, such pain, _such desperation!_ It was then I knew. This was the _wraith_. The wraith that we had blamed the sudden attacks on. It was all this thing's doing. The pain it was feeling was shared throughout the castle.

"Stop it!" Chaos hissed, ramming it against his chest. It clawed at his face, kicked and screamed, trying to get away, but Chaos held tight, eventually forcing her unto her back and pressing his body against it. I continued writhing in agony, praying anything, anyone, to stop the pain. It didn't matter who or what – I'd give anything to make this wrenching pain leave my body.

"Damn it, Cosmos!" Chaos suddenly screamed. I watched as he pressed his lips against it, an attempt to silence it. It didn't work. The pain was still there. And the action seemed to infuriate the creature. With a scream that threatened to rupture both heart and eardrums, it flung Chaos out and moved to get out of the bed. It got as far as the edge before Chaos tackled it to the floor. I noticed the cascade of tears falling off its face and the pain was gone.

Hotaru lay panting, crying, near to Yugi, who was only slightly better. Apollo and Ares were both clutching their chests, looking pained. Maximilian was kneeling, face hidden behind his long hair, Talon looking no better than Hotaru. I was right. That thing was the one that caused these attacks. When it cried out, we felt the pain and sorrow. When it stopped, we stopped feeling the suffocating pain.

I got to my feet, shaking from the emotional overload. Chaos had it pinned against the floor. I moved over to the place, narrowing my eyes as I took it all in.

* * *

Chaos growled, using more of his power than necessary to sedate the petite maiden underneath him. He cursed as he felt her press up against him, demanding to be set free, before she became limp. He sighed against her ear. "Damn you, Cosmos…"

He waited a little before slowly getting up, gently pulling her up with him. He took a look and sighed. Her eyes were blank again, another shred of light stolen. With slight curiousness, Chaos turned to look at the space above the bed. The movement caused the rest of the room's in habitants to look as well. There, in a neat row, eight stars were lined up. Hotaru held down her disgust, clapping a hand to her mouth. Of the eight stars, four were dim and about to die off.

"What are those?" Yugi asked in a hushed voice. Hotaru shook her head, unwilling to speak. Talon took it upon himself to answer.

"Those are the bonds that connect Serenity to her _Senshi_. Though they are no longer able to use their planetary powers, Serenity kept the bonds they shared to check in on them as they lived their own lives. Hotaru's is the one on the far left."

"Some aren't shining," Yugi continued, his brother staring at Chaos. Was that really _her_?

"Yeah," Talon whispered. "They're not shining…"

"The enemy is taking the bonds and severing them," Maximilian spoke hollowly. Atemu spun around to face him.

"What?"

"The bond she shared with each of the _senshi_. One by one, they are being cut – and that's killing her. It's pure torture all the way to death," Ares mumbled. There was some resemblance of glee in his face that Atemu frowned at. He turned again to Chaos who was now cradling the thing – no.

If he looked closely, he could see the faint beauty of her, could see the strong will that still allowed her to breathe.

"Serenity…"

As if in response, her eyes opened and met his.

His heart skipped a beat.

She opened her mouth: "Ate-"

"You should not talk," Chaos interrupted. He glared at the musicians and barked at them to play something soothing. The room filled with song quickly. Chaos smiled, recognizing "La Serenissima". He picked up the frail maiden and proceeded to carry her to the bed once more. She strained to look at the pharaoh, but Chaos kept her in place. It wasn't like she would benefit from being with him.

"They modified something I once did in the past," Chaos spoke as he pulled the covers over her body. "Ingenious, really, but I'm a little hurt they didn't credit me."

"What are you talking about?" snarled Atemu. Seeing him so close to Serenity…

"The cutting of the bonds. Cosmos loves her _senshi_ more than you can imagine. She let them go so they could finally have their own lives, lives in which they didn't have to concern themselves with her safety, where they lived for themselves and not for her. Saturn was the only one to be spared as she was the opposite of Cosmos."

"It's true. Everyone else went to a different time," Hotaru said when gazes fell to her. "Everyone else had to go. It was her wish for them to be happy – even if it meant she would never see them again."

"I used to cast an illusion, bring them back when we fought," Chaos continued, now looking down at the warrior. "I'd turn them against her, forcing her to fight them – to _kill_ them. Perhaps you can understand why I loved to see that pain in her eyes, Atemu."

Atemu flinched, but knew it was true. Long ago, he, too, had thrived on that emotion. Seeing her frail and weak in front of him, letting him and only him see her like that. It was a high he had grown addicted to quite quickly. He shook his head. No, he could not think on that. He could not. Not when he was with Tanya. Tanya, who was safe, gentle, warm.

But, oh so safe.

Serenity was in every way opposite of her. He had to fight to get ahead of Serenity, had to argue, had to compromise, had to think, had to struggle to lead, had to show his moves, had to be one step ahead. He had to be on her level to pass her and gently lead her along. _I'm so weak…_

"I don't understand," Atemu murmured. "She was fine just a few months ago. When…?"

"I tried to stop her," Talon said. "I told them not to go. We didn't know the enemy's plan. But after everything that happened, after what _you_ did to her mind, to her emotions, to her soul, she threw herself into the fight. She needed something to take her mind off of you. And the mission was the perfect opportunity – but not for us. You made her so weak, Yami. She was a sitting duck, just waiting for the attack that would destroy her. You were the one that helped her get to this point. Aren't you happy?"

"I didn't-!"

"It doesn't matter now, though," Talon coldly cut him off. "We're trying to keep her from falling. She's close to losing all sense of reality. Her friends are slowly being ripped from her. Hundreds of years of being together and they're being pulled from her heart – a heart that is damaged beyond compare. The enemy truly outdid himself. We can't win without Cosmos. There is no chance."

"But she's Cosmos! She can pull through this!"

"You're full of shi-"

"Chaos!"

"We need to start up the process," Talon smoothly cut in. He took one last look at Atemu and then promptly began to talk to Maximilian about 'the trip'. Atemu glared at his father, eyes wanting an explanation.

"They're going to Europe, Atemu. I thought you already knew."

"And leaving Serenity here? What kind of-"

"Like hell we're going to leave her," Chaos spat. "She's coming along."

Atemu stared. "What?"

"Didn't you know? Serenity only suffers here," Maximilian said. "We have a house in London; Seth and Star are going to be set up there soon and everything will be ready for Serenity. I'll leave someone from the company to watch over things here. I imagine this will take long."

"Hotaru, is he saying what I think he's saying?" Yugi looked to Hotaru. She inhaled deeply before nodding.

"We're all going, Yugi. The only thing that isn't definite is when we'll come back."

* * *

I know I felt him.

I know he was here.

I know he looked at me.

I know he felt my sorrow.

I know he was here.

I know I loved him.

I know he hurt me.

I know it's his fault.

I know it's my fault.

I know I'm crying.

I know they're worried.

I know they're taking me away.

I know I won't see him again.

I know I can't move.

I know my friends are leaving.

I know I'm weak.

I know this never ending pain.

I know I cry a lot.

I know I love him.

I know I'll miss him.

I know I should forget him.

I know I need to get strong.

I know I'm capable of dying.

I know this.

I know all of this.

I know it all.

_I know I need him._

* * *

They can't take her away.

They can't take her away from him. He strained against their hold. He screamed out her name, almost begging her to look at him. But she couldn't. The stubborn light in her eyes was gone. There had been another episode and he knew a fifth star had shined its last. This one had hurt badly. He guessed it must have been someone she was particularly fond of.

He cursed himself. He punished himself. He hated himself.

He had done this. He had allowed for this to happen. He had given her over to the enemy to torture as they pleased. He had given her over to Talon and Chaos to nurture. He had given her up.

For what?

For safety?

He scoffed at the realization, feeling even more disgusted with himself. He had used an innocent girl. Had used her to see what it was like to be on the other side. He had allowed his arrogance to grow. He had let himself go free without restraint.

"Don't take her away! We can work this out here!"

Apollo grimaced as he held back his son. Ares had not come along, refusing to be there. Yugi was just as frantic as Atemu, straining to get to Hotaru. With his sons underneath his arms, Apollo watched as Selene helped Talon place Serenity inside the car that would take them to the airport. His heart wrenched in pain as he heard the car doors slam shut and his sons struggle even more, begging him to let them go, to allow them to run forward and take back their hearts.

But it wasn't possible.

This was the way things had to go.

The cars purred alive and swiftly left the scene.

The god closed his eyes and dropped his arms, letting his sons' screams of pain float into the night.

* * *

_There is so much I wish to say about this chapter. So much I'd like to discuss, but this is not the place; my bio, on the other hand, will have a lot of information. First, though, I'd love to know your opinions on this piece in particular. Please, it really would mean a lot. How many of you thought this would happen? I hope this wasn't a waste of your time. Sesshy's Misstress, Day and alex, thanks for your kind reviews! _

_CosmosAngel1_

_Let the inner star shine_


	66. Anew

* * *

:Forgotten Feelings:

-Chapter 65-

Anew

* * *

To my beta who graciously helped.

Enjoy!

* * *

Grass brushed at her feet.

Wind caressed her face.

The sun brightly glowed from above.

Why was it so cold?

* * *

He walked around, trying to find the compromise that would ensure that she would come back and finally take her rightful place. He needed to find the reason that would work and make them bring her. He needed to find it. There was no other reason to continue on if he couldn't find it.

That reason that would mean having her in his arms again.

* * *

It wasn't fair.

She wasn't even involved.

So why did she have to go?

Why did she do this?

His knowledge informed him that it was just not possible for her to leave behind the one that she had protected for so many years – so many centuries. He probably would not be able to leave his brother, even if he was such a jerk. Even if it was his fault she had left. Even if his heart disappeared.

Still…

Still

He screamed and allowed the pain to eat him.

* * *

It was warmer here.

The sun tried to infiltrate her, to make some warmth stick to her cold skin.

But it wasn't her that needed that.

No, not at all.

She hugged herself, watching the pale doll that rested on the opulent chair overlooking a meadow. Hotaru moved slowly, smiling. The change of scenery was sure to help. That and the support they would be able to give would be a start. Then, after that initial state, she was sure that they would be able to bring her back to normalcy.

Hotaru walked forward, smiling. Talon was at Serenity's side, muttering words of nothing into her ear. The young woman continued to stare forward blankly. Talon moved and adjusted the blanket around her, looking up when he heard Hotaru's steps.

"How is she?"

"Quiet," Talon answered. Hotaru nodded. It was better than seeing the pain.

"Maximilian went to the city to check something out. Star's coming out with some lemonade and snacks. Do you know where Seth is?"

Talon pointed to the nearby copse warily. "Hasn't left it since this morning."

"He keeps thinking that if he grows stronger, we won't need any more _Knights_," Star sighed as she appeared. Hotaru helped with the baked goods while Talon spoke to Serenity.

"That is something that we need to address," Hotaru muttered. Star glanced her way, sitting down at one of the white tables. The pitcher of lemonade was placed in the middle of the pale table that wobbled slightly.

"Maybe we can just ask the _Knights_ in _Astrum Templum_?" Star suggested, passing out plates. Hotaru shook her head, handing a plate to Talon who began to try and feed Serenity.

"Talon tried that already. They won't join – it doesn't concern them."

"How does it not concern them? Their homes will be destroyed as well if we let Dimyse get the best of us! It's outright silly for them to-"

"You're not getting it, Star."

Talon looked up to see Seth walked out of the tree line, wiping his brow rid of the sweat. Star blinked, not understanding. Without another look, Talon returned to attending the silent maiden.

"The others don't want to join a side that doesn't stand a chance. When we had the Child of the Stars they were reluctant to join. Without her, they are adamant that they won't join us."

"Are they waiting to be killed?"

"No, it's just a way of living. They stand no better chance being behind us than being on their own. We have no strong power at our advantage."

"Fools," Hotaru bitterly spat. "They have no idea of the workings of a _Sera Senshi_ yet they dare call themselves our male counterparts. Useless, bumbling, imbeciles."

"They have not had the opportunity to see your strengths as we have," Talon reminded.

"They have all heard of us, though. Seth was privy to the existence of the _Senshi_. Those that had the ability to enter _Astrum Templum_ then have the knowledge."

"_Senshi _died and became an extinct race long ago in this dimension, Hotaru," Seth chided. He plopped down on a chair and lazily took a baked goodie. "Nothing could really tell us what _Senshi_ did. They were looked on as myths – beautiful myths that at one point helped sustain order in the Multi-Universe. The old farts used to talk about them constantly, but no kid now listens to them."

"Apparently you did."

Seth inclined his head in acknowledgement, biting the cookie.

* * *

I could hear the conversation.

It wasn't very hard to follow.

I heard the thoughts and the ideas that came from them.

But I could not focus.

I could not keep myself from drifting away continuously.

I looked to the green trees, watching as their branches swayed. Fall was nearing, I thought briefly, before locking in on a voice.

A voice that held me down in reality.

* * *

He watched, silently, as his partner -brother - relentlessly searched the enemy for some way to find the answer.

A fruitless search

Both knew the enemy would not hold answers. Both knew there was little they could do. Both knew they had lost.

But to feel the warm liquid of life flow down their swords, splatter over their forms, spurt into the air, drops falling on their faces –

It made the pain go away a little.

* * *

What is life to me now?

All that I had protected was slowly, painfully, falling down around me.

I held on to the remaining strands selfishly close.

I knew I should not have held them down. I knew I should have let them go all that time ago. I knew it was selfish to keep them near when they didn't even remember me. I knew it was a mistake.

A grave mistake that would come back to haunt me

I felt the darkest of energies at my side.

I heard the voice in my ear.

I felt his touch on my arm.

But all I saw was the haze of pain that clouded my vision at nighttime.

Oh, please

Please

Don't let me dream of them

Please

God, Zeus, Selene

Oh, please, please

Don't let me feel that pain again

Please

Keep it away

Oh, _God!_

_Please_!

* * *

The weather turned chilly. Inside the castle the mood was cheerful – there were festivities to celebrate soon. Rumors floated around and laughter reigned.

He glared bitterly at the sight.

He hated the way the couples would stray to the ends of the rooms, how the lovers would hold hands, how they would easily smile and kiss, blushes on their faces. They were in their own little world, occasionally coming out to mingle with the outsiders.

He looked away, walking down the hall. It was sickening to watch others. He felt dirty.

_Hotaru_

* * *

Was it too much to ask for?

The wall vibrated with the impact of flesh hitting against it.

_Damn it!_

He leaned against the wall, eyes clenched in pain. Again, _again!_ She had cried out in her dreams – no, her nightmares. Again, he had failed to take her tears away. Again, Chaos had stepped in. Again, he had lost.

Talon raised his head, glaring at nothing in particular. Serenity was behind the wall. The Light of Hope was flickering away, relying on the Eternal Darkness to survive. How was this possible? _How?!_

He pushed away from his position, struggling to control his emotions. They would be of no use. He had to be cool, level headed, poised. Any other emotion was useless. His top priority was to help Serenity return. He wanted to see her smile.

_I want to see your light shine again_

_Is that too much to ask for?_

* * *

There hadn't been more attacks.

That was bad news for him.

He gripped the pen harder, scowling down at the piece of paper. The math problems staring up at him offered only a few minutes of solitude, of focusing his mind on something clear, not painful. He knew even if he was slow, he would eventually finish and return to thinking.

"Yami…"

His breathing hitched. He quickly spun around, hints of a smile on his face. 'Ser-!'

Tanya stood in the doorway, one hand clenched in front of her chest, worry in her eyes. It wasn't _her_. _It isn't **her**_.

He turned away from her, returning his gaze to the assignment. He could care less of the people that walked into his room. He only wanted one being to walk through the door, only wanted one smile, one look, one light…

_Damn it!_

Tanya flinched at the sudden violence. He had slammed both hands down on the desk, standing abruptly. The chair clattered to the floor, he breathing deeply, as if struggling with himself. She took a step forward. He had been acting so strangely, so distant. Maybe she could help.

"What's wrong, Ya-"

"Go away!"

Tanya stopped her trek, shocked. In his eyes turmoil reigned. In his eyes she saw another. In his eyes she saw pain. In his eyes

She saw the end.

* * *

"You wanted more fighting didn't you?"

Tranquility looked on at the field before him. The flowers gently drifted in the wind, blind to the murderous killing that had taken place before them. At the foot of a majestic tree, leaves softly ruslting, hundreds of bodies lay, eyes staring up at the sky, horror and tired resignation the only seen story. He kicked a stone at his feet and watched as it skipped over cheerfully until landing near a hand.

It twitched.

Instantly, Tranquility leaped forward and drew his sword through the face up palm. There was a howl of pain. Face a set mask, Tranquility withdrew the blade and pulled on the arm, dragging out a howling enemy. He slammed the male into the cold ground.

"Who ordered this?"

There was no answer, only moaning. Tranquility smoothly drew a bloody line along the male's arm, causing more sanguine liquid to stain the saturated ground. From close by, Meiyo looked on, bored, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You won't get anything out of him," he called. Tranquility ignored him, pushing for information. He had to obtain any little fact, any significant lead. He had to show everyone. He had to.

_I am capable of being strong for her_.

* * *

Don't take them away.

I felt the pull.

It was slight, barely noticeable.

After so much suffering, it was a wave crashing into me.

Don't take them away.

* * *

Let me hold you.

Let me show you how strong I am.

Let me fly with you. I promise, I can see what you see. I can help you.

Let me share the pain. You don't have to be strong.

Rely on me.

I'll show you.

I'm all you'll ever need.

* * *

Chaos pulled her in closer.

She was sleeping, silent, but her breathing was erratic.

_They've really done a number on you_

It wasn't like he hadn't tried to come up with a cure for her. Despite the little firefly's accusations of him just taking up space, he had been looking, desperately, for a cure. Although, he admitted, it wasn't like he was just doing it out of concern for Cosmos.

He wanted no one to know.

Carefully, he brushed away her bangs to see her pale face.

_We're both dying_

* * *

"Is there nothing I can do?"

"We told you of this long ago," cackled the sisters. Selene controlled her urge to scream, to gauge their eyes out, to cause bodily harm.

She settled for punishing a mortal.

"It is not fair…"

"What you have just done is not fair. The mortal was to gain that disability within ten years time. It was written so and so it shall be," the Sisters replied. Selene bothered not to see her magic be undone. Her fists were at her sides, trembling.

"It is the path laid out. Serenity is as much our child as she is the stars'."

"You only know how to make her miserable," Selene hissed. She spun around, shoving away the table in front of her before leaving.

* * *

"Nothing?"

Chaos shook his head, leaning against the wall. Seth looked to the ground, a hand running through his hair in frustration. Inside, Talon was making sure Serenity was comfortable, Hotaru humming softly as Star settled down a nice dinner. It was pathetic.

"I tire of this – to continue to believe that everything will be just fine if we let time pass. She's not getting better and the attacks are picking up," Chaos scowled. Seth nodded, walking a little away. Talon emerged and glanced to Seth.

"Again?"

"We can't stop going out and fighting. They might completely dominate us soon," Seth responded. Talon frowned tightly, looking over his shoulder. Chaos finally growled and pushed away from the wall. He grabbed the door by him, taking it off its hinges as he yanked – hard.

"No more of this shit, Cosmos!"

Hotaru hissed for him to leave, trying to push him away, Talon barging in and helping. Chaos easily flung them aside: Hotaru landed on the ground, Talon ended up against a wall. The room filled with the sharp crack of bone breaking, Talon's soft gasp of pain accompanying it shortly after. Chaos cared not. He had been patient, been biding his power, been able to be civilized. He had been all those things, listening when they told him to keep his anger down. But enough was enough.

Star shifted, moving to be in front of the silent porcelain doll. Chaos marched toward her, eyes glossed over with anger.

"Move out of the way, mortal," he hissed. Star gulped, shook her head. She could not move from her spot – she could not allow this…this _monster_ in front of her to harm the one that had helped them. She could not.

"Please, she's going to get better. She made some movement today!"

"Bullshit. Move."

Star let out a small yelp as Chaos shoved her away. Seth was at her side before she got hurt, glaring up at Chaos. He opened his mouth to argue, but before he could, before Talon could do anything, before Hotaru could draw up her blade, the Prince of Darkness grabbed the Light of the Stars and shook her.

"Listen to me, little Cosmos!" Chaos growled. The doll did nothing, said nothing. Such an infuriating thing.

"Let go of her, Chaos!" Saturn screamed. Ninques and Concipio had made their presence known as well, both aiming attacks at him. Concipio glowered, stepping forward, but seeming to favor his left side.

"Don't bother wasting your time," Chaos snarled, clutching Serenity to him. "You will not interrupt me."

"Don't!"

Star fell to the floor, staring at the place where Chaos had stood. Saturn let out a screech of pain, the two _Knights_ letting loose strings of curses, Concipio unleashing his attack.

'_Oh, no…'_

* * *

It is enough.

I can't help it anymore.

I threw her unto the bed, trying to not let out all of my anger. It wouldn't do any good. She wouldn't fight back. It wasn't fun when she was like this. It wasn't her. It wasn't her.

"Why won't you fight?"

I slammed my fist against the onyx wall. It was all I had to not pull at my hair, to not blast away planets in my anger. How long was I supposed to watch? How long was I supposed to wait to _die_?

"You said you wouldn't fall to it. Do you remember? You said you would fight it alongside me. Did you not say that? Are you lying to me? Are you once again lying? _Are you staining their memory_?"

I howled in annoyance. That line had always brought forth some sort of retaliation, some kick to the side, some slap to the face – _anything_. Now? She stared up at the ceiling. Her chest rose up and down, signifying that she was alive, but her eyes were blank. What did I have to do to get through to her? _What?_

"We're dying, little Cosmos," I whispered, silently walking to her side. She did nothing. I sat right by her, running my fingers through her locks. Silky, they had not lost their brilliance. It was just her eyes. I had seen that dead look many times before, but not to this degree. I loved to see her broken – actually got a little off on her condition during the first few days – but after so long…

"I tire of things quickly, little Cosmos. This comatose play has gone on for too long. Do you realize what has been done? Do you realize how we are dying? What is going through your mind?"

What kept her so secluded from us? What kept her from talking?

"I don't think you realize how important it is for me to live, little Cosmos. I will not die. You will not drag me down with you. Do you hear me? I will not allow you to cut short my fun."

With that, I leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

She flinched, but otherwise did little. I almost cried out, instead settled on grabbing more of those soft locks of hair and yanking her up to me.

"If you want him, why don't you get up and get him?"

She flinched.

I knew it.

This was the key.

"You cannot allow them to hold you down, little Cosmos. They cannot hold down the god power we have. We only have to wave a hand and they can be gone. We have power, little Cosmos. If you cannot do it, _I_ can make them disappear."

She choked.

I pressed on.

"Your father would take seconds – I'd crush him easily. Seth and Star are not yet used to me. Them I can simple send off to a quick death. Hotaru -"

"Don't…"

I pretended to ignore the quickening of my heart.

"Hotaru would fall. I could rip her apart, watch as her blood poured and washed over-"

"Please"

"- washed over the whiteness of the ground. I'd see her final moments in which she cried for her princess, the princess that so easily abandoned her to her death. The one that-"

"No!"

"- that easily turned her face away from the scene!" I said over her tears and movements. She was trying to fight me off, but she was weak. Her eyes burned with pain, with recognition that I had waited so long to see.

"You would do that, little Cosmos. You are _doing_ that right now. Do you know how your father looks like? Do you remember the glow that the little firefly had?

It's gone."

* * *

I knew all of this.

I didn't need him to list off the facts.

I knew was a problem. Did he forget I was able to hear? That I was merely lost in a void, a darkness that offered me what I needed? Did he forget I was forced into this place I could not leave? That I was forced to this and as a result,

This darkness was just too appealing to leave.

It sheltered me, offered comfort.

**Nothing could hurt me here.**

It was only when I allowed myself to fight it, to dive back into reality, that the pain of losing my sisters overcame me. I wanted none of that. Let me float here, in nothingness, numb.

Don't drag me back.

Don't –

* * *

_I am tired of this_.

Simple as that.

He lashed out and went into his element.

* * *

I could not bring myself leave them behind.

Though I tried, my selfish nature did not vanish. Though numb to the pain, I was also numb to the feelings that told me if they need help. I needed to know they were safe. I needed to make sure I could help if they needed it. I could not simply let them go. I was much too selfish to do that. I had to return – if what he said was true, then I was needed. I could not leave Hotaru alone, suffering. I could not.

I stirred.

There was a disturbance in this calm reverie.

* * *

"We can't just let him go off like that!"

"There's nothing we can do, Talon! He's in his realm. Do you have any idea of what that means? It's a dangerous place. Thousands upon thousands of his minions dwell there. Some are weak, but the further one goes in, the stronger and more dangerous they become! Even Serenity is hesitant to go in because of the high risk of dying!"

His kick broke the door.

"We have to do something! I can't just let her be alone with that monster!"

"There is _nothing_ we can do!" Hotaru cried, eyesight blurry from the tears falling from her eyes. "At this point, only she can make anything happen."

"It's your element as well, isn't it?" Talon continued lashing out. "Why the hell can't you simply go in? I thought you were supposed to be a goddess!"

"My powers do not function like that," Hotaru sobbed. "I've explained it to you four times already. You must realize that I am-"

"Utterly useless! Why have so much power when you can't use it for emergencies?"

"Talon!" Star exclaimed, rushing to the young girl. "That's enough! It's not fair to –"

"He's not going to listen to you, Star," Seth said in a low voice. He slowly walked to stand in front of Talon. "If you're going to take your anger out on someone, why not me?"

"What are you talking about?" Talon snarled.

"They can do little against you. I, however, can take your anger. We can have a little spar. What do you say, partner?" Seth grinned mockingly. Talon shoved him away with a growl.

"Stop messing with me, Seth, or you'll be sorry."

"What will you do?" Seth challenged lazily. "Talk to me? I'm shaking."

Star opened her mouth to speak, only to be shocked into silence as Talon rammed her brother against the wall. She heard something crunch. Hotaru looked on, equally stunned. Talon usually voiced his opinions loudly, but harm one of his own teammates? Unheard of. The two girls tried once more to speak, but Seth retaliated quickly, kicking Talon across the room.

"This isn't the place," Seth said in a low voice. "Let's take this outside."

* * *

She floated in front of me, allowing the tendrils of darkness to wrap around her. There was no fight against it. No light shone fighting off the dangerous dark. There were no defenses. Complete and utter oblivion. Complete silence.

Her paradise.

There was nothing else to describe it.

This was her sanctuary.

This place where no life blossomed.

This was where the Light took refuge in.

Oh, the irony.

* * *

Stay away

Stay Away.

_Stay Away!_

* * *

Movement

She noticed me.

She wasn't happy.

That much was easy to tell.

I grinned.

_We never do like to meet up, do we?_

* * *

Too close.

Please.

Don't make me do it.

Don't…

* * *

My arms reached out for that petite frame so alone in the void. I eagerly pulled her to me, feeding off the desperation she oozed. Inhaling, I smelled the wonderful scent of fear, sadness, futility. Coming from her, it was complete euphoria. If I could drift in the scents, I would be content for eternity.

"You know why I am here."

There was no need for meaningless talk.

She knew what had to be done.

Why else would she escape to my domain?

"It's not possible to evade it. We both knew one day you would have to say goodbye.

* * *

_Get away_!

I don't want to hear it!

I won't!

I cannot do it.

I can't!

I won't!

* * *

"Since when has it been a question of what you can or cannot do?"

My chin rested atop her head. I cradled her to me, relishing in the contact. I felt her body twitch as she screamed her opposition. Defiant, even trapped within her mind. Anger was one of the best motivators. Perhaps I could continue this way.

"At one point, this would have been easier, virtually painless. But you hate to be alone, don't you, my little one?" I purred into her ear. "You absolutely loathe that idea. Isn't that why you didn't completely block yourself off from the world?"

My fingers laced into her hair.

"Isn't that why you still cling so tightly to your childish notions?"

* * *

No!

Stop!

I won't listen to you!

_**Get away!**_

* * *

"You cannot keep this up."

My voice resounded sharply around us. While I enjoyed her so close to me, her attitude began to annoy me. Clearly, I spoke logically. Clearly this was the only solution to the problem. She knew it. There was no other way.

"You chose this path," I reminded her, lifting her chin to see into her eyes. "Now walk on it."

I felt her struggling, wanting to find any argument against the action.

But we were not fools.

"You chose this," I repeated. She inhaled sharply, her body weight suddenly collapsing against me as she saw no way to fight.

* * *

How much time had I spent running from those words?

How long had I deceived myself?

What I wanted was different from what had to be.

And still…

_Still _

How hard did I try to bend things to my will?

I had been successful in all my attempts.

Too successful

The pain I wanted to avoid

The sorrow I pushed aside

Both now mocked me

Their strength was more than I could have thought possible.

This

This had to be punishment.

* * *

"We can stay here."

She trembled in my arms as she steeled herself. A useless attempt, but it seemed to offer her some strange sense of comfort. Around us, I called for peace, forcing my element back into shade. There was no need for it here. The pain about to be inflicted on our blood enemy was far stronger than any we could inflict.

I felt a twinge of jealousy.

I had wanted to make her suffer this much later down the road. This was a little ahead of my schedule. I consoled myself with the thought that I had been the one to initiate it.

"We shall stay here until the pain subsides. Time will not matter. Until you can stand once more, you and I shall remain in this void. So rest now, little one.

The pain your way comes."

* * *

The crowd wasn't that bad.

They'd been through worse.

Hotaru winced as she remembered passing through a particularly nasty street. Who knew the vendors here were so popular…. With a sigh, she pulled her coat tighter around her body. The wind blew through the streets of London, cold and merciless. Her frown deepened.

The weather matched her mood.

Two weeks had passed since her charge had been violently taken away. Chaos had not graced them with his presences, much less information. Hotaru's nails found the tender flesh of her palm. For all they knew, he had harmed her. He could have killed her. Worse, he could have – her nails dug deep.

'He wouldn't. He's not that stupid. He wouldn't dare. He wouldn't try.'

Would he?

"I can feel it…"

Hotaru jerked back into reality. People were rushing by her, some talking into cell phones, others chatting with companions and others scowling down at the floor. Her companion closed the small device he had been speaking into. His eyes landed on hers.

"Was that Seth?" Hotaru asked. Talon nodded, motioning for them to change their path. They rounded a corner. A girl, looking intently at the ground, bumped into Talon, who pushed her away. The girl looked up and offered a flirty giggle as they passed. Hotaru rolled her eyes. If there was anything new to report it had to be Talon's physical changes.

She snuck a peek, still a little unused to his change. Talon resembled his old self, 'Pyro', and _Concipio_ now. His hair had taken on a blood red color, his eyes turning a darker shade of amethyst – darker than hers. His height increased to where she was sure he was near Chaos's height. Due to the lengthy hours he and Seth had been training throughout the entire ordeal, he had grown more muscular, toned.

"We just need to find the person. Then we can go back and check in with Maximilian," Talon spoke, eyes narrowing. Hotaru nodded, reminding herself that she was on a mission. It had only been a few days since they had begun their search. Seth and Star had picked up a faint trace of power on their first trip to London. It was on their second trip, the one in which they prepared for Serenity's arrival, that Seth had confirmed his suspicions.

There was another _Knight_.

This, of course, was great news. With the recent loss of a _Knight_, it was imperative that they find a replacement. She winced as she recalled the second _Knight_ they were in danger of losing. She had argued with herself as to what to do. It wasn't fair to leave him with the disgraced _Knight_, because there was a very real possibility that he would also fall, but…

His safety was far more important.

'I can't place you in danger…'

Talon's hand stopped her in her tracks. Hotaru frowned in annoyance. Her mouth opened to protest when she felt the strange sensation. The same one she had felt when she had first met –

Hotaru took a step back as Talon moved forward. His eyes narrowed as he looked over this being that held the qualities. The being in question was sipping from a cup, reading a book with a black cover. There seemed to be a droplet of blood on the front cover. This was where the strange feeling originated from– from this being with the black trench coat, the sadistic smile.

Talon approached him, cautious look in his eyes. This person seemed a little dangerous. More so than the normal dark being. She remained where she was, watching, deciding that, if something should happened, she would step in. For now, she would let Talon meet with the other _Knight._

"You are…" The young man in black looked up to Talon, annoyed.

"Did you need something?"

"Unbelievable. Seth was right," Hotaru heard Talon whisper. She couldn't help but nod, hand covering her mouth as she continued to look on in wonder. Was it possible for a _Knight_ to have such an unholy aura around them? Or better yet, was this really all they had to do to find a replacement? Was it really this easy? Could this not be a trap? Or was their luck finally changing?

"My name's Talon," Talon finally informed. He stretched out his hand in invitation to the youth. The youth narrowed his eyes, suspicious. He set his book aside, tilted his head, and let a slow smile come over him.

"Akefia," he said gruffly. "I'm Akefia."

* * *

"Shall we step outside?"

He looked to her. This chit of a girl was looking at him as if she was stronger. As if she could do as she pleased and he could only follow. Oh, was she in for a surprise. Instead of following her out into the garden, Akefia turned and walked down a different path.

Hotaru cursed softly. Of course this would not be easy. She quickly walked after the _Knight_ that was on her last nerve. How could she have thought this would be the least of their troubles? Akefia was proving to be more of a nuisance than anything else.

She narrowed her eyes, studying his form. He was tall, slender, with white hair and odd colored eyes: a dark ruby red. His skin was tanned, but she could have sworn he had been pale before. He chose to wear dark jeans, white shirt, and the same black trench coat that flapped behind him as he walked. He was quite different from the others – so different that a question deserved to be asked.

"How are you a _Knight_?"

Akefia grinned. Ah, there was the question he was expecting. He had to admit, he had thought it would be Talon who would ask him, not the girl. Incidentally, she had yet to introduce herself. That wouldn't do at all. He turned quickly, a little bothered by the fact that she didn't seem surprised. Spoilsport.

"Who are _you_?" he retaliated. She scowled, hands fisting.

"Unnecessary information. Answer my question."

"I am a guest. Is it not right that I know the people by name?"

"Listen here, you-"

"She is the current lady of the house you are in, Akefia," Talon's voice interrupted. Hotaru spun around, annoyed. She had been ready to hurt the new boy. Talon appeared, smiling slightly. Behind him was a bored Seth, hands behind his head. He must have been dragged from training.

"Ah, that's a new one," Seth grinned. He tilted his head, grin widening as he saw Akefia. "So you're one of us, huh? Nice. It'll definitely make for interesting training."

"That's all you ever think about. Why not get to know him first?" Star chided. Hotaru glanced to her immediately, noticing the young woman's eyes. They held hints of late night crying. That had been common these past days – Star actually blamed herself for allowing Serenity to be taken away. Hotaru had repeatedly assured her that it was not the case at all – that Hotaru had been the one that failed. She had been the one who had not acted when needed, to completely be humiliated as the sole remaining protector of Serenity.

"…existed here. Yours is a naturally rare occurrence," Seth interrupted Hotaru's depressing thoughts. Her eyes grudgingly turned back to the scene before her. Seth was walking around Akefia, grinning. To match it, Akefia sported a smirk. At least they got along.

"Why is he different from you?" Hotaru bluntly asked. Talon raised an eyebrow in her direction. Was it not only the day before that she had been hesitant in approaching Akefia? How was it that she was now so outspoken? _Women…_

"Better yet," Hotaru continued, ignoring the look, "how did you become a _Knight_?"

"A good question," Star said. "Did you have to earn it?"

"It was more of an…_awakening_," Akefia replied after a moment of silence. His eyes strayed to Hotaru, smiling cruelly. He could feel it now. She scowled in return. Had she felt it as well? That little sense of getting closer and at the same time, getting away. That bond that kindred spirits shared.

* * *

_Drip, drip, drip_

Her finger lightly traced an outline in the foggy window. A mess of lines, she sighed in longing, turning her head to see the empty desk. She frowned, hating how the sight of the vacant chair caused her heart to scream in pain. Where was he?

The brown haired young woman stood from her seat by the window. Soft steps led her to the offending furniture. Her hand reached out, touching the blank sheets of paper, the soft wood of the desk. She hesitated before slipping into the too big chair. She inhaled, immediately surrounded by the smell of the one she needed.

"Yami…"

Outside, the rain continued to fall. The first rain on the first day of November. How lovely. How lovely that he chose to make this the first time to break his promise. The first time he spoke not a word to her. The first time he avoided her. The first time he had –

Tanya choked back a sob.

She was losing him.

* * *

"Do you feel that?"

She tensed, gripping his shirt.

"What could be happening on the outside?"

* * *

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"There is no need."

"You'll leave her?"

"No. I just…have no wish to talk to her."

"She's likely suffering. You have offered no explanation for your actions."

"None is needed," he scoffed as he straightened up. "The whole damn castle knows."

They remained silent, silhouetted against the light from the waning moon. The landscape stretched below them, showing itself to the two _Knights_. With a sigh, Tranquility stood. His attire softly rustled in the night, shining with a dark liquid. He cast another look at the scenery before turning away.

"I think it's time to go."

"Hn," replied the younger fighter. Meiyo cleaned off the last of the blood from his sword, holding it up to the moonlight. Deeming it clean, he sheathed it and followed silently after his brother.

* * *

"Don't touch that! You'll-"

_Crash!_

"- break it," Star finished lamely. Akefia looked at the ceramic pieces at his feet, bewildered. He'd only barely touched it. How the hell did it break?

"Idiot," hissed a voice behind him. A slow smirk crossed his face. Star began to clear up the mess as he took a step back and faced the young woman scowling at him. "You still do not understand."

"What would I not understand now, oh, great Lady Hotaru?" Akefia mocked.

"The various items collected in this house are not average. Each one has its own special characteristics," Hotaru said as she walked in. Talon followed after, glancing to the mess. He looked to Akefia in question.

"Let me guess," Seth's voice was heard before he walked in, "that melodious sound we heard was that of a vase crashing to the ground. And by the look on my sister's face, it was a sensing one."

"Again?" Talon sighed, shaking his head. Akefia shrugged.

"You were probably going to try and steal it," Hotaru said as she plopped down on the couch. Seth chuckled, passing to pour himself a drink.

"He was once a thief," he supplied, wondering whether or not to take one of the strange looking objects on the plate. Star noticed his hesitancy and glared as she left the room. Akefia crossed his arms, leaning against the wall nearest to him.

"What can I say? Old habits don't die."

"Make it die," Hotaru ordered. "Or force my hand."

Talon chose to ignore the ensuing fight between Hotaru and Akefia. Barely a few days had passed and they still failed to cooperate with each other. He glanced to the broken pieces of the vase. He'd like that one.

'Must be the repulsive effect…'

* * *

Keeping up with the boy was exhausting.

Nearly every day, Akefia had managed to break some sort of ancient object, whether it was a vase or ornament. Maximilian sighed as he relaxed into his chair. In front of him stood Star, clutching the remains of a glass angel that had once been in the midst of flying. He recalled having received it when Selenity was still round with their daughter.

"How did he manage this one?" he wearily asked the young woman, taking the item from her and beginning to mend it.

"He was practicing with Seth how to use magick and lost control. It seems like Light magick is too much for him."

"I would expect as much. Akefia is a naturally dark person. Bakura, on the other hand, was far gentler."

"Bakura?" Star repeated, smiling as she took back the fixed angel. Maximilian shrugged, taking hold of some of the papers he had been neglecting. Croquet had been hounding him for some work as of late. Better to get him off his back and focus on getting back on track.

"At one time, Akefia was no more than a simple spirit sharing the body of a young boy by the name of Bakura. He was a strange one."

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not quite sure. I wouldn't be surprised if Akefia decided to kill him and take his body."

"_What?_"

"You paint such a lovely picture of me," snarled a deep voice. Maximilian grinned as he motioned for Star to leave. She quickly did, shying away from Akefia as he walked in.

"Do you deny the words?"

"I wouldn't kill the host. I'd simply let him go."

"I'm sure you would," Maximilian answered, skimming through a briefing. Akefia frowned in irritation.

"If you must know, he's on his way to Japan as we speak. He was having a feeling of nostalgia or other."

"And you? I recall you wanting to get your hands on something or other."

"On Atemu's Millennium Item?"

"The name is forbidden in this household!"

Akefia blinked, eyebrow raised. If he had not moved in time, a heavy looking object would have severely impaired him for days. Even now, he would sense the globe cracking the wall behind him. When had Maximilian been this strong?

"Very well; I'll not say the name," Akefia began coolly. "If you tell me why I shouldn't."

He was not known for easily following rules.

* * *

"It's weird, isn't it?"

"I've seen far more twisted things."

"I'm sure none comes close to this."

"I don't usually deal with the emotion crap, if that is what you refer to."

"What crass language."

"What a snob."

"Like you're one to talk," Hotaru smirked darkly. Akefia matched it, looking out the window. There was a slight thunderstorm building in the horizon. Warnings had come from the media telling of strong thunder and lightning. Of course, Seth had anxiously jumped at the chance, Talon soon joining him. Akefia had chosen to stay, wanting to learn a little more of the – and he grudgingly admitted – companions he had acquired. Star had willingly told him all he needed to know.

'So…the Pharaoh has finally created another grave mess.'

He chuckled, building to laughter. "It's pathetic. He's always making more mistakes than answers. I'm surprised he's survived this long in his own body."

"He is taboo in this house. You have been informed of this. It's best if you-"

"I don't need another lecture on the imbecile. What I need is to know where this Chaos being is."

"Why would you want that information?"

"I find it difficult to believe such a powerful being exists – he practically rivals Zorc."

"Who is this Zorc?" Hotaru questioned, not liking the idea of a second Chaos. One was more than what the Universe needed and she feared her princess would not be able to handle two.

"Would you like to hear a story, _Senshi_ of Destruction?"

"See if you can entertain me, _Thief_," Hotaru smirked.

* * *

"Oh, my…"

Yugi sipped at his drink. By him sat Atemu, staring blankly out the window.

"Things have certainly taken a spin since I last was here."

"No kidding, Bakura," Yugi smiled to the white haired English youth. Bakura offered a small chuckle, looking down to his glass of tea. He'd just been updated on the happenings of the little group. Needless to say, he was more than shocked. He glanced to Atemu.

"At least I know I wasn't the only one to have their spirit appear."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, not liking that. Was Bakura saying that –

"Akefia. He showed up when I arrived in London."

"_What?" _

The two turned to look at a now enraged Pharaoh. Yugi stood, careful to steer Atemu away from sharp objects. With his new mood swings, he did not trust Atemu to keep his composure.

"Let's hear him out first, Atemu," he continued warily. "He might not mean what you think he does."

"What else can be assumed from his words?"

"What's…going on?"

"Is he here?" Atemu asked. "_Is that thief around here_?"

"Akefia? No, he's in London. He chose not to come. Why…why is he looking at me like that, Yugi?"

"Ignore him. He's thinking."

"London…"

Bakura watched the being he knew as a pharaoh struggle within himself. Yugi seemed to be doing no better, though he was still being perfectly polite to him. Quickly, Bakura deduced what had occurred. Yugi had just told him the whereabouts of the two maidens.

They'd gone to London.

_Akefia_ was in London.

'Oh, bloody hell…'

* * *

"A-choo!"

"Catching a cold?"

"You wish," grinned the _Knight_ in black.

_Ninques_ chuckled, drawing back his weapon as he prepared a magick illusion. By his side was _Concipio_, already summoning forth a fireball technique.

"Dodge this!"

* * *

"He's developing well enough, isn't he?"

"I cannot say. I know little of these matters."

"He's on a right track. It would help if he learned at a faster rate, though."

"Highness," Hotaru turned, looking at Maximilian. Star inclined her head to show she had noticed him. The man walked forward, looking down at the courtyard from the balcony. What wasn't destroyed was well on the path to oblivion. Then again, it was a simple task of casting a spell he was sure the _Knights_ could perform.

"So long as he does not turn to be a waste of our time, all of this is worth it."

Hotaru nodded.

"I hope she thinks so, too."

* * *

"It's been a while."

"Perhaps it is time to return, hm?"

"..."

"You certainly have retained your love of talking."

"…"

"It wouldn't do to let that attack loose right now, little one. We might blow up."

* * *

"They never said when they'd return, did they?"

"I miss Hotaru."

"Where's the fun now?"

"Hey, what happened with those two?"

"Who?"

"You know. _That_ couple."

"Oh…"

"_That one_…"

Enough!

It was enough!

She knew it was odd. She knew it was strange. Tanya refrained from bursting into tears, running to her room.

'_Just leave me alone!'_

* * *

"It's not like I mean to sound rude, but your attacks are pathetic."

"How nice. This coming from someone barely mastering simple spells."

"I hate your magick. Shadow Realm magick is far more effective."

"You need to know our kind. That way, you will be able to better function as a part of our team."

"What if I don't wish to?"

"The door is right over there."

"Snob."

"Idiot."

* * *

Was it wrong?

She sighed, pulling the towel from her hair to place it back in its place as she began to brush her hair. Outside, the land was tinted with darkness. No moon tonight. Her eyes dimmed. No Light inhabited the house. She closed her eyes, holding back. She'd been strong all this time. She couldn't waver. It would be an insult. Besides, that idiot _Knight_ would laugh at her.

Was it wrong?

Hotaru pushed away from her vanity, slipping into her bed. Thoughts of the day's training crept into her mind despite her attempts to push them away. She'd been thinking too much of them lately. Ever since the black attired _Knight _had joined the team…

Was it wrong?

'Yugi… I wish you were here.'

* * *

"It's not so bad, is it?"

He blinked, startled to see his surroundings. It had been more than a few months since he'd last been in this place. He flinched. If he was here, then it meant that his mentor was also around.

"Living like this, it's something you chose, is it not?"

Atemu held his tongue, looking at the one who had begun all of this. Ares slowly made his presence known, smirking as he took note of his young nephew. Atemu seemed tense, worried, broken. If this was any indication, it meant the _thing_ was also in such a state – worse, if things had gone well.

Ares drew his sword. "Come, child. Let us fight. Let us feel the wrath once more!"

* * *

He was struggling. She bit her lip, holding the cloth to her chest. His fever was definitely not breaking any time soon. Her gaze shifted to the door nearby. Should she call…?

'No. I can do this! After all, I'm still his girlfriend.'

Right?

Tanya bit her lip, trying to understand. He hadn't spoken to her. He hadn't looked at her. In fact, he'd outright denied her existence with his actions.

'Why? What did I do wrong?'

She choked on a sob.

'What did I do?!'

* * *

There was a difference.

He groaned.

This was _not_ his calling card.

Blinking past his sleep induced state, he moved carefully to not waken up the British boy in the makeshift bed. Mumbling a curse, he left his bed and made his way to the door connecting the two rooms together. He opened it and took a step back as he noticed.

"T-Tanya?"

The girl jerked in surprise, looking to Yugi in the doorway. She had been hunched over Atemu, doing something or other.

"Y-Yugi. T-there's something wrong with Yami!"

He glanced to his older brother. Immediately, he ran forward and ordered Tanya to move. Taking a long look, Yugi sighed deeply. It wasn't serious, thankfully. He turned to Tanya and offered her a small smile.

"It's ok. He's just under a nightmare. It'll pass."

"What? But he's got a fever! He's tossing and –"

"If we interrupt, he will not be pleased. It is best to just leave him."

"He's your brother!" Tanya hissed. "How can you think of just letting him suffer?"

"As his brother, I think I know to deal with him best," Yugi answered curtly. "On to other matters, what are you doing in here?"

"A-ah, I just…wanted to see him."

Yugi shook his head. He knew this would come to pass. It was only a matter of time before the situation worsened. Judging by the look in Tanya's eyes, it was not far off.

'Atemu…'

He would not awaken him. Yugi knew that the youth was not in a 'nightmare'. He allowed a small smirk to appear. If anything, their dear uncle was probably visiting. And that, he could not interrupt. Not when it was so nice to see Atemu suffer.

* * *

"Who is it?"

"Eh?"

Akefia looked down to her, eyes curious. Hotaru was in front of him, trying to catch her breath after another marathon of training. He carefully tested his left shoulder, wincing. A small river of sanguine liquid had soaked through his shirt, indicating a wound. _I see…_

She had managed to scratch him.

'And by the looks of things…'

His vision blurred and his body gained weight, eventually forcing him to kneel. Hotaru chuckled darkly, seeing him appear in front of her. She met his gaze, smirking.

_Poison._

"You little – "

"Ah, ah, ah!" Hotaru chided. "No swear words in front of the lady."

"The lady dares chide me?"

"The thief should know when to respect his superiors."

"Should the lady be so high and mighty in front of her opponent?"

"You should be worried. Look at your own position."

Akefia mimicked her laugh. While he held a knife to her throat, she had a spell aimed at his heart. Hotaru's eyes narrowed in amusement. Clearly, she was having as much fun as he was. He motioned that they stop for the day. She nodded in agreement, slowly retreating. Akefia moved away from her at a slower pace, taking in her disheveled form. Though she wielded serious injuries, she moved gracefully, paying close attention to her surroundings. _Did you learn to be cautious naturally…or from some past experience?_

"Seth and Talon are a little ways away. We should meet up with them now that we are finished," Hotaru remarked, standing up. Akefia frowned in displeasure. His body still felt heavy. How would he be able to move, much less see if his vision refused to correct itself?

"That's right. I forgot. I poisoned your sorry self, didn't I?" Hotaru giggled. She walked to his side, placing her hands on his chest and back. "Don't move, little thief, and I might just heal you."

"Shut up and get on with it, little girl."

Hotaru scowled. She carefully nullified the poison within his body, making sure not to make a mistake. It was only an experimental batch and she had yet to perfect the antidote. Her frown deepened as she thought back to the results she had gotten in the lab. If she could only just make the recipe contents adjust to each other…

'I'm sure I can get it. I only need to verify it with Sere-'

Her train of thought cut off.

Akefia tilted his head to see her eyes take on a faraway look. Everything about her suddenly screamed frailty, weakness, insecurity. He didn't like it.

"If you're done, can you stop manhandling me?" he dryly asked. "I realize there is little you can do to resist me, but we can't really do any-_ARGH!!_"

"_You pathetic little thief!_"

"UGH!" He choked up blood, feeling his back protest being launched to the hard surface of tree bark. He glared at her, suddenly seeing two. _Crazy little girl…_

"The poison is of no threat to you any longer," Hotaru said through clenched teeth. She turned away from him, hands forming into fists as she tried to control herself. She'd already caused enough damage. With the new injuries she had made on Akefia, he would be out for the next day – and that wasn't a setback they could afford. They had to be ready. It was bad enough they had to waste time to train the once-thief. Waiting for him to heal was nothing short of a loss of time.

"We need to move," she sighed. "Talon's probably ready to quit as well. He'll be able to carry you back and Star can begin to heal you properly."

"Why can't you do it? After all," Akefia grunted, forcing himself to get up, "it was you who caused me more damage. You should take responsibility, shouldn't you? Ugh…" He slid back down to the ground, unable to stand. She'd really done a number on him.

'But at least…you're back to normal…'

"It was repercussion for your actions," she scoffed, taking out a small ball. Akefia watched as she threw it up into the air and made it explode. A signal.

"Seth and Talon will be here shortly. Try to behave yourself."

"I don't think so. I don't benefit much from it. How about I try and you answer a few questions?"

"You're in no position to barter with me."

"Just because you have a little more energy than I do doesn't mean I can't torment you. Besides, questions won't hurt you."

"Careless words like that can get you killed, Akefia."

He noticed the change – the way she turned deadly, dangerous. What was it? What changed her so easily? So quickly? _Tell me. Tell me what it is. _

"There is much I feel has been left out of the explanations given to me. What are you still hiding from me?"

"We've told you what you need to know. If we want to stop the enemy, we need you to train much more than this. At your level, you will be only a hindrance to us. To be able to truly help the cause, you must be stronger. We shall give you the strength, but you need to put in more effort. More! Then, and only then, can we have hope of victory."

"A touching speech…but, it does not answer my question."

"Do you still not understand?" Hotaru walked over to him, face set in dark annoyance. "The answers you so want are unattainable to you."

"Why?" he whispered. "I am part of the operation as well, right? Why can I not know?" He blinked as he felt and then saw Seth and Talon land beside Hotaru. They both sported injuries and had the markings of harsh training. Talon wiped away blood from his chin.

"It's simple, really," he spoke. Seth nodded, crossing his arms.

"You're not qualified. You need to be more powerful to get the answers you desire."

* * *

"You look nice."

"Stuff it."

"How about a duel to work off your stress?"

Atemu turned to his younger brother in surprise. The youth smiled up at him, holding up a deck of cards. It was a gesture he had not seen in quite a while. Atemu allowed a smile to grace his face. He looked to the cabinet where he had placed his own deck. It wouldn't hurt to indulge in a favorite past time. He chuckled.

"I think I was winning, wasn't I? Since last we dueled?"

Yugi's eyebrow twitched.

"We'll…see about that."

* * *

All was darkness. Only the warmth radiating from the girl he held had any life. And that was small. Small, but it was finally growing.

Limp frame resting in his hands, Chaos knew that there was finally progress to be made in the endeavor. "Now that you're feeling more cooperative, I think I'm going to need some reward for my services," he leered, creeping closer to her face, still delicate but gaining colour.

"No," was the clear reply that she gave as she found her voice. Chaos let out the laughter he suddenly had. This was more than enough. It only meant one thing.

'We'll be out soon.'

* * *

"Failure…"

She grunted in disgust as she threw away the contents in the vial. What use was it to her? It didn't help her cause. It didn't show her another route. It did nothing for her! She slammed her hands down on the table, letting out a yell of frustration. Everything…everything…

Was so overwhelming.

* * *

"Nothing?"

"No," Seth shook his head. "She's close, though."

"I'm sure she appreciates the vote of confidence, Seth. Let's see if we can help out."

"Are you sure you want to go in? What if we, err…get hurt?"

"Why would she hurt her comrades? It's just Hotaru," Talon chuckled as he opened the door.

"_Stay out of the lab!!"_

"Ugh!"

"See?"

Talon looked at the door he had closed sharply in surprise as Seth looked down, amused.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea."

"What wasn't a good idea?"

The two turned to their left, eyes narrowing. Akefia walked towards them, taking bites out of an apple he held. His attire was casual, though his left arm was wrapped in bandages from his shoulder down to his wrist – a testament to the training with Seth earlier in the day.

"You should be resting, Akefia. Training begins earlier tomorrow," Talon scolded as he took Seth's hand to stand up. Akefia shrugged, glancing to the closed door.

"What's in there?"

"We shall start with higher level spells immediately and then begin with an advanced form of fighting-"

"Yes, yes, I understand that well enough. Now, what's behind that nice little door?"

"Star won't like you being out of your room," Seth spoke. He glanced to Talon, sharing a private look with him before heading towards the new _Knight_. "Come on. If you keep moving around, your bones will begin to break under the pressure of training. We can't afford to lose any more time on you. We have to-"

"The door…"

Akefia side stepped the coming Seth, reaching for the doorknob. Talon moved in, pushing him away. Akefia frowned, narrowing his eyes. This was getting annoying. The more they tried to avoid the issue, the more he wanted to know. He stepped back, deciding to return another time. After all, he was not called a thief merely for pleasantries. He'd only have to break in – not a difficult ordeal.

"It's a bit questionable, isn't it? What are you two doing here at one in the morning?" he asked, turning away and taking another bite from his apple. "You sure you aren't doing anything bad?"

"What of you? You've only been here for so little time. What possesses you to prowl around when specific orders were given to you to not walk around on your own?"

"I got a little hungry. Is that so bad?"

"Are you toying with us, Ake-"

The door whipped open, cutting off Seth. The three turned and then backed away as they saw the enraged Hotaru.

"Your little debate has gotten annoying. Leave. _Immediately_."

There was no arguing.

* * *

"It's not so much you being a nuisance as you being annoying."

"I prefer the term persistent."

"Well, not even your 'persistence' will be able to ruin my mood today, Akefia."

"Oh?"

The _Knights _looked to the tired maiden in confusion. She offered a small giggle, falling to the ground in exhaustion. They had been training since dawn and sunset had passed an hour before. Hotaru had been a fierce opponent, managing heavy damage on her attacks.

"What made for this sudden change of attitude?" Seth asked, checking on a wound as they stopped for a break. Hotaru smiled. She glanced up to the sky and pointed.

"Look, even the heavens sense it."

"Sense what?"

"The fact that our team will be complete once more."

* * *

"It's…a strange feeling."

"No. It's familiar."

"Can you place it?"

"…no…"

Meiyo glared up at Tranquility, tired of the short answers. He stood, dislocating the sword from the corpse. He inspected the blade, cursing as he noticed a small nick. He'd have to fix that. He smiled in remembrance. It was only a recently acquired habit to check on his weapon of choice. He had picked it up from the Senshi of Destruction.

"Where are you?"

* * *

His younger brother was heading the same way.

He could see it in the way he smiled less. Perhaps it was Atemu's own influence on him. Perhaps it was Yugi's natural tendency towards the darkness. Regardless, it was still something that worried him. But that was just one of his worries.

Atemu sighed, closing the book. He wasn't in the mood to do much reading. He glanced to his door, contemplating. Behind it was a problem waiting to be addressed. Truthfully, he had hoped the last couple of months would be an indication that, perhaps, it was no longer a problem. Regretfully, his life tended to like giving him challenges rather than dismissing them.

"What is it?" he called out, exasperated. He was in no mood for this either.

The door opened and in came Téa, smiling.

"I just wanted to know if you would be able to come tomorrow."

"I might go."

"You've been saying that to all the invitations we have given you these past few weeks. What's up? Wanna talk about it? I mean, since you haven't talked to Tanya at all."

"Are you here to question me for her?"

"No. That's for the both of you to discuss and figure out. I won't involve myself."

"Then?"

"I'm just worried about you. I don't want to see like this."

"How considerate of you."

"I'm serious, Yami." She sat in front of him, leaning against the furniture. "You were fine until a few weeks ago. We were all happy, remember? I want that back."

He turned to her sharply, eyes narrowed: "What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it's bad to be split up like this? We should be together, having fun, being friends that do things together. The way we were before."

"A lot of things have changed since those times, Téa. We cannot be-"

"You're wrong."

The young woman smiled sweetly. It made him cautious. She crossed her arms, looking to him.

"How am I wrong?" Atemu questioned.

"We can stay the same. There's no need for any changes. We're happier being like we were. The only new thing is that Tanya is here. Nothing else. All the other changes are unnecessary. That's why we have to rid ourselves of them. Change is not involved in our group. It never will be and never has to be."

* * *

_As last chapter, there is much to discuss. However, that is on my bio, which, had anyone checked it, had a sneak peek at this chapter. There is a poll that will dictate what will be updated first. It will close the tenth of February. Please cast your vote. Thank you for reading!_

_To scarletdarkmoon, lea, Yami Nocturna, and digigil: Thank you for your reviews. I shall try to respond via PM when possible._

_lea: You flatter me with your kind words. I am glad I was able to portray the feelings well enough. Those tend to be tricky. Especially Atemu. I hope this chapter was to your liking. _

_digigil: You might find it amusing that Akefia appeared after what was written in your review. I am sorry; I did not mean to make you cry. Atemu is high on reader's dislike list, I notice. He shall have much to overcome. Thank you for your review. I hope this chapter was good as well._

_Again, please check my bio page._

_Let the inner star shine..._

_CosmosAngel1_


	67. Infallibly Fallible

**:Forgotten Feelings:**

-Chapter 66-

Infallibly Fallible

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chaos: 4:49 Cosmos: 4:49**_

"_What a suffocating place."_

"_It's right up your alley."_

"_This is different. There is no intent of killing. It simply…__**suffocates**__. There is nothing here."_

"_That is interesting."_

"_I can feel darkness, but it is different."_

"_Is there a trace?"_

"_Faint."_

_He sprang forward, not bothering to call out to her. She frowned briefly, following quickly behind the darkness embodied. She could not feel what it was that they followed. It unnerved her, but Chaos had not the power to deceive her. Pink locks danced in her line of vision, bringing back memories of far away times. _

_She was just as weak._

_Chaos motioned for her to wait as he leaned against the cavern wall. She leapt to the opposite side, analyzing their setting and checking her power. It was still too premature to do much damage. A glance to Chaos showed he was already somewhat in control of his powers. _

'_It must be the setting. It is helping him and hindering me.'_

"_Pawns, sounds like five. Can you take two?"_

"_Fine," Serenity answered, slightly angered by the weakness she had in the small body. Chaos raised a hand and promptly disappeared. She heard muffled sounds and cursed. No doubt he'd acted on his own despite talking to her about taking two out._

'_Typical Chaos.'_

_

* * *

_

"Back?"

Was she kidding?

Talon shook his head. This had to be a misunderstanding. Hotaru did _not_ just say they were going back to Japan. He looked to Akefia, gesturing to the grounds.

"Let's go back to training. She must be out of her mind."

"Are you sure?"

"We cannot go back to Japan. There is no reason to."

"On the contrary," Hotaru interrupted their chat. She twirled the straw in her drink, smiling mischievously. Star sat by her, a drink in her hand as well. Seth was by Akefia, frowning, impatient as they continued to talk.

"We have all the reasons to go back," Hotaru continued. She picked up a cookie from the platter in the table before her. As she did so, she pushed a manila folder forward. "See this."

"What is it?" Seth asked, picking up the folder. Akefia walked forward, looking over Talon's shoulder. They looked on with intense curiosity before Talon snapped the folder shut, an annoyed look on his face. "What the hell? How are we supposed to read something we _can't_ read?"

"I see you are in a teasing mood."

Hotaru giggled, looking to the door. Maximilian stepped into the room, a smile on his haggard face. Akefia crossed his arms, thoroughly annoyed. Could he not just get back to training?

"Well, we do have great news. Why not celebrate? We should feast!"

"What's going on?" Talon asked. Seth let out a sigh, walking towards the window.

"Maximilian got a message last night," Seth said. "It's really awesome news and because of it, we have to go back to Japan."

"What news?"

"She's coming back," Hotaru whispered. "It is now definite." Talon felt his heart skip a beat. His breath caught in his throat.

"So…she's really…"

"Yes," Maximilian nodded. "Serenity's returning."

* * *

Everything seemed to be going so well.

Everything was peaceful.

So why was he trying to change it?

Téa tapped her pencil against the wood of the desk. She was not exactly happy with the reaction that Yami had shown earlier on in the day. Why hadn't he been able to recognize the truth behind her words? He should have seen that it was better this way.

No one got hurt this way.

* * *

_**Chaos: 4:30 Cosmos: 4:28**_

"_Where are we?"_

"_It's not too far away from our destination. We might be able to use our natural powers in another few minutes."_

_Chaos sighed, running a hand through his hair. At his side, small hands clutching the amulet in worry, stood Serenity, her eyes fixed on the path before them. He knew she was getting anxious to escape the confines of the small body. It was against her nature to be in such a weak state. _

"_Do you think he's noticed we're in?" she now whispered, eyes turning to him. Chaos met her stare, thinking. _

"_It's possible – I've distorted the dark aura around the place to accommodate your safe passage with me. If not that, then the fighters we've destroyed should be a clue."_

"_Then he's watching us now."_

"_That's probably the case. We need to move."_

"_I haven't gotten-"_

"_Screw that. Come on."_

_There was one thing that would place the mission in jeopardy, Serenity concluded as she rushed to catch up, and that was her complete and utter failure to adapt to this environment. His back was to her front and she could practically feel the excitement coming off from him. Yes, this was definitely his environment._

_She tripped over a jutting rock and cursed._

_Definitely his._

* * *

There it was again.

That sudden feeling grasping at him.

What was it?

Atemu frowned, straightening up. Sweat dripped down his chin, body aching, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He felt a bit sore, but that was to be expected. Grabbing a towel, he walked to the wall, reclining against it. The cool feel of the tile was shocking to his warm skin, but after the initial impact, he began to grow accustomed to it. Wiping his face off, he glanced to the space in front of him.

Others were still running the dreaded fifteen laps, a punishment by the harshest male P.E. teacher in the castle. Atsuy was just finishing up his last round, panting slightly. It was something that was still beyond their understanding. While in their _Knight_ forms, they could run those fifteen laps without breaking a sweat, but in these 'normal' forms? Not at all.

While they may have had a better physical condition than the rest, it was still not enough. It didn't compare at all to what they could do. His grip tightened. No doubt Hotaru was able to do things that Saturn could do. What was the difference? Why couldn't he?

Scowling, he moved on to stretch. He could feel his muscles protesting as he began with his legs. Atsuy soon joined him, stopping to catch his breath. The twins shared a look before the younger plopped to the ground. Ignoring his brother, Atemu continued his stretching exercises.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Atemu grunted in response. Atsuy remained sprawled on the ground, staring blankly up at the ceiling. It was something he always did when he was pondering something deeply or he was reflecting on the past. It was a bit of an annoyance….

"Why are you such an asshole?"

* * *

"Is that everything?"

"For the last time, _yes_!"

"Fine! But if you forget something, so help me-"

"Let's _go!"_

Hotaru snarled as she spun around, away from the chuckling Akefia. In the busy waves of people rushing by and calling out to each other, the small group was easy to miss. The airport buzzed with activity as Hotaru tried to calm her urge to slam Akefia's face against a particularly nice looking piece of wall.

"You better sit next to him," she told Seth, who was snickering behind his hand. He nodded, gesturing for Akefia to stand next to him. Talon cleared his throat.

"It's not up to you to switch seats. What you have on your ticket is where you will sit, Hotaru. And as it is, Akefia is going to be sitting next to you."

"_What did you just_-"

"It's alright, Hotaru-chan," Maximilian smiled as he began to lead the young girl to the gate. The cool voice of a female worker was announcing their flight over the intercom. Star, a few feet away, was rushing them forward, anxious to travel once again. Talon sighed deeply, tired. He had forced Akefia to train for the majority of the night. He could tell the other _Knight_ had some bags under his eyes, but didn't want to think of his own face. Walking a little slowly, he followed after the group, ignoring the bickering that began again and falling into step with Seth.

"I'm so glad you found Akefia," Seth grinned. "He really makes this easier to deal with."

"Too bad he came with side effects…"

* * *

_**Chaos: 4:00 Cosmos: 3:30**_

"_It's still alive!"_

"_Go and get rid of the sensor!"_

_Serenity shoved the carcass away from her, dashing to destroy the small device by the crack on the cavern wall. There was some slick substance over her fingers that caused for some trouble as she tried to claw the small thing off. Finally at her wits end, she summoned a small orb of energy and smashed it against the button. _

"_About time!" Chaos growled, snapping off a head in his irritation. She chose to ignore that sound, catching her breath. It was only a while ago that they had returned to their normal forms. Chaos had chosen a practical form: short dark hair and eyes with a slight built. He held out his hand to her, face set in concentration as he adjusted his power to suit her survival. Annoying._

"_It's that way," she gestured. "They didn't want me heading that way. He's near – even I can tell from this point."_

_Chaos nodded, gripping her hand and pulling her along. _

"_We'll get to him. Just don't do anything stupid."_

_

* * *

_

"What are they all preparing for?"

"Hm?"

"Look. They've been at it since three days ago. You didn't notice?"

"It's not really something that stood out to me, Joey," Atemu replied. Yugi was at his side, mumbling about homework and 'freaky assignments'. Whatever that was. Joey and Tristan had joined them for lunch, each contributing a little to the small talk before Joey had taken notice of the working servants.

"They seem a little anxious," Tristan remarked, his eyes staying on a particularly pretty girl for a moment. He winked at her before Joey snapped him into attention.

"You could just go up and ask them," Yugi mumbled, flipping a page on his book. Atemu glanced to the book briefly and then waved a server over. Joey and Tristan began to argue about something or other and then stopped.

"Is something going on?"

Atemu froze, face pulled into a tight frown. Yugi snatched a look at his brother before glancing up to see a face he hadn't seen for the past few days since he had begun to train extensively. She looked down curiously, but the unmistakable look of worry was in her eyes; she was trying hard to not fear being rejected by what she had once called a tight group of friends.

"Hi, Tanya," Yugi called in greeting, seeing as how his older brother was still debating with himself. He closed the book and decided to instead watch the scene. This beat homework any day.

"It's nothing," Atemu replied. He looked to Joey and Tristan – who did not get the message.

"We're wondering about the way the servants are acting. It's like something big is coming," Joey said when Tanya eyed him.

"Oh," the girl smiled. "That's easy to figure out. Here, I'll go and ask."

That was what they had planned to do, but without her interference. Atemu stood to keep her from asking, but was too late, the girl already latching on to a servant. They watched as Tanya talked happily with the maid and then turned serious – indication that she had asked for the reason for the hurrying. Her facial features didn't better as the conversation continued.

"What did she say?" Tristan asked as Tanya walked back. She looked a little hesitant, biting her lower lip and glancing to Atemu nervously. Yugi sat up a little straighter. This was more than a little interesting, and, if he knew Tanya, she was about to say something she didn't want to tell.

"It's…they're preparing," she relented.

"For what?" Atemu questioned, eyes narrowing. The way she was behaving gave him a hint as to what she would say and he struggled to hold back any kind of excitement.

"They're returning," Tanya finally said after opening and closing her mouth. Atemu sucked in air and Yugi got to his feet. "M-Maximilian and the others are coming back."

* * *

"It looks the same."

"What, did you expect it to change?"

"Hush, Seth!" Star said, cheeks turning pink. Seth chuckled at his sister, taking hold of her bag as they walked to the exit. Behind them a constant bickering was heard: Akefia and Hotaru had not stopped since he had suggested she grow more instead of shrinking. Maximilian was laughing at the antics of the two and Talon was trying to ignore it all.

He wasn't doing too well.

Outside, a car waited for them, the chauffeur the recognizable Croquet. Hotaru offered a small wave to him before telling Akefia where to shove it. He, in turn, asked her to at least pretend to be a lady in public.

Star quickly took Hotaru's hand and gestured to the scenery before she could blast Akefia's face with a deadly poison and Seth wondered about the properties of Shadow Realm magick. Of course, Akefia was more than willing to answer his questions.

"It's so much better now," Maximilian sighed as the door closed and the car began to move. Talon arched an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at this playful bantering. It wasn't like this a few weeks ago."

"I'm not sure calling Hotaru's threats to Akefia 'bantering' is correct…."

"Oh, he'll survive no matter what," Maximilian said dismissively. "It's the air that surrounds our little group that I refer to most. It's so much lighter. I'm very sure she'll be happy to see it this way."

Talon stiffened, closing his eyes.

Hotaru began to laugh.

"What has gotten into you this time? Smelling glue again?" Akefia taunted.

"No. A better scent. A wonderful scent," Hotaru answered. Talon sneaked a peek. She was smiling, looking around excitedly.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"It's her," Hotaru clapped. "She's here."

* * *

_**Chaos: 3:47 Cosmos: 1:00**_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_There's something wrong. I can feel them again. Something's not right."_

"_We have a mission to complete. Move."_

"_There's something wrong!"_

_There was obviously something wrong with her as well, Chaos mentally included. His partner was breathing heavily. She was still efficient in ridding the path of unwanted pests, but she was looking tired. And that was of concern. By his estimate, it couldn't have been more than an hour since they'd arrived in this place. It had been even less time since they had finally switched to their regular bodies instead of the child ones. He shuddered. It was to be the last time, he had decided, he would allow himself to be trapped in that small body._

_He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her away from an entrance, wanting to go where the signal was stronger. The signal that they came after – the one belonging to Chiaki, Talon's former boss. _

_And here she was, trying to get away from it. _

_Oh, no. Not on his watch. _

"_We have to go this way!" he insisted. Serenity would not budge, instead doing her best to go where she wanted. Finally, hearing sounds of coming enemies, Chaos cursed and allowed her to go, following behind. "Don't make me regret letting you do this," he snarled. _

"_I can feel them, Chaos," she murmured. As they turned, he chanced a look at her face. It was tight, hopeful, but most of all confused. He'd seen that hope before. His senses stretched around him, trying to localize what she was feeling within. He sucked in air. Those signatures were not easily duplicated. In fact, they were one of a kind. _

_They took a left and he just about crashed into Serenity who had come to a sudden stop. No surprise there. Before them stood a young woman, beautiful, regal, silent. _

_Serenity had started to cry, which he was never in a mood to deal with._

_Showing disgust on his face, he looked to the woman again and made sure, but there was no need. He knew it. Serenity knew it. This woman was no fake. She had to be who she looked to be. _

"_It's you," Serenity murmured, reaching out with a shaky hand. The woman remained silent, simply watching the actions, her aquamarine locks straying into her face a little, sea-green gown flowing around her. Blue-green eyes blinked once, twice, as Serenity touched the gown. _

_And that's when shit hit the fan. _

_

* * *

_

They weren't going straight to the castle.

No, they had decided against that.

Instead, Maximilian had checked them into a hotel nearby to catch up with things first. One of those being a missing princess….

"I call shower!" Seth yelled as he ran into the room designated as belonging to the young men. Talon simply rolled his eyes, throwing his bag on the bed and falling near it. He was exhausted. Akefia came in soon after, looking around cautiously. He didn't seem ready to relax. Then again, he was only at peace when he was taunting Hotaru. Which was odd. But whatever. It wasn't Talon's job to pry…unless they got into a physical fight. Then he had to pry them apart.

He heard Akefia slink out of the room and tap on the door across from theirs. Hotaru answered.

Talon groaned as he heard the beginning shrieks.

There was no rest for the weary.

* * *

She was coming back.

It thrilled him to know that.

Smiling, he took his books and walked out the door, finally feeling at peace with the surrounding area. He could bear it now. All he needed was to remember that she was near and they'd be together again.

Without any interferences.

Yugi laughed at Atemu, who looked groggy.

Yes, he decided as Atemu scowled, all was right in his world.

* * *

_**Chaos: 3:15 Cosmos: 00:38**_

"_Get a hold of yourself! Damn it!"_

"…_breathe…"_

"_You drift from me and I swear I make you mine!"_

"…_no!"_

"_Then fight it!"_

"…_pain…make…STOP!!!!"_

_But he couldn't. _

_It wasn't in his power to do so. He had to get her out of this place, out of the reaches of the enemy and most importantly, away from __**them**__. _

_She was bleeding all over him; his hands were already coated with the slick substance and he was certain his entire front was heavy from it as well. He didn't want to think on it just yet. He'd rather just keep going. _

_And maybe kill anything that crossed his path._

* * *

"And you're sure?"

"Positive," Hotaru beamed. She sat down and patted the ground next to her in invitation. Akefia chose the tree behind her, leaning against it with his arms crossed. Star took a seat next to Hotaru, face filled with anticipation and hope. Talon was reclining against the wall, arms crossed. Seth joined Akefia and began talking about a new scenario to practice. Maximilian was humming a little away, penning some letter to the castle with instructions.

It was so easy to feel the giddiness in the room. Everyone was on high alert, just waiting for a signal from Hotaru. She was the one who would be able to tell when Serenity made her way to them. Talon allowed himself to close his eyes, thinking it as another part of this training. He had to learn to use all of his senses better.

The image of the smiling princess behind his eyelids was just a bonus.

* * *

_**Chaos: 3:00 Cosmos 00:07**_

_I looked down to her as I ran through the tunnels, ramming against whatever fool was stupid enough to block my way. Pitiful fools – as if they could stand up to me. How insulting. I scowled darkly as I recalled what I had seen. Insulting was what they had done to my idea. _

_Cosmos breathed roughly, more than in pain. I'd seen her like this once before – just once. I'd been extremely angry with a subordinate's decision regarding some trifling matter. She'd been making rounds when I burst in and demanded a fight. Well, more like kicked her._

_We'd both been unable to move for a long time. I think I broke most of her bones. She crushed my left lung and part of my windpipe. Oh, and my legs – just to spite me. _

_But that was it. _

_This…_

_This was different. _

_I hurt her in an effort to hurt what she represented. They were hurting her to destroy her. In turn, whether they realized it or not, they were hurting the balance that she and I kept. I gripped her tighter to me. In effect, they were hurting me as well. _

"_Fuck!" I screamed as I turned and met with a wall of enemies waiting for me. "No, no, you know what. Just damn it all to Hell!"_

_There wasn't a single reason as to why I had to leave anyone alive. _

_I didn't._

_

* * *

_

She suddenly sat up straighter, smile gone from her face. All eyes were on her, waiting, anxious.

Finally, she turned her face slowly to Maximilian.

"What is it, Hotaru?" he asked, gripping the pen tightly.

"Thirty minutes," she finally said. Everyone inhaled sharply. Talon pushed away from his post as Hotaru stood, a grin stretching across her face.

"We have thirty minutes before she's here."

* * *

"Reflecting?"

"Perhaps…"

"It's so like you," he chuckled against her ear, arms wrapping around her slim waist. "After everything that's happened, you continue to ponder. Just let it go. Let it flow away."

"It all seems so simple to you, doesn't it?"

"It is simple," he argued. "You just don't see it yet. But don't worry. With my help, I'm sure you'll come around."

"Keep on dreaming, Chaos."

"So long as you're in them."

* * *

He stopped.

This was easier to understand.

He looked out the window. It was pouring outside, but he noticed the light tint around the edges of the clouds. Was it a sign? Was the planet responding to what he had felt? Was it welcoming back the child it had lost for so long?

Atemu turned away from the window, staring blankly at the various math problems he had to finish. He knew how to solve them. There was a method to do so. There was always a solution to reach. That was the beauty of the world of mathematics. No matter what, there was a solution.

He scoffed, taking up his pencil. They said the world was ruled by math. So why didn't he have a solution for his problems?

* * *

"Come on!"

"It would work better if you just told us where to go, Hotaru!"

"Where's the fun in that? Follow me. Come on, quick!"

Akefia cursed under his breath, running to catch up to the quick maiden. Seth carried Star, jumping from tree branch to tree branch, grinning wildly. Talon was nearer to Hotaru, silent, but wanting to reach the destination quickly.

Hotaru had immediately told them to gather their stuff and follow her. She knew where Serenity would be arriving and wanted to meet her there instead of waiting around. There was no opposition to the idea. Maximilian had stayed behind, giddy about making a grand dinner.

That mattered little to Talon.

Just one look, one smile, one laugh. That was all he needed. Just to feel her safe within his protection, within his arms. That was all.

* * *

If it was possible, he was feeling better.

He felt the wind on his skin, the warmth of the sun, the peacefulness of the surrounding area. He knew she was probably feeling it as well.

As they roamed the woods, she began to feel his presence more strongly. She sensed him guiding their path toward a large pine tree, and decided to relent to his motions. In one swift move, he had pressed her against the coarse bark.

"Isn't it just my luck to not reap the benefits of your newfound health?" he murmured into her ear. She could sense his contemplative mood; his voice and posture gave it away. He had to leave, but he would not mind to linger a bit in their position.

"This isn't the time or place," she chided, allowing a little of her energy to cover her skin. He reluctantly moved back a little, the energy singing his clothes. "I can feel the others arriving."

"Troublesome lot," he murmured. "They're so eager for your arrival."

"They have waited for me."

"Of course; they wouldn't know what to do without you."

"No," she snapped. "They know how to proceed. No doubt they were continuing training and getting rid of any obstacle that crossed their path."

"Always being so positive."

"I know they have been fine. You need to leave soon," she reminded. He sighed and stepped back, allowing her to leave the confines of his embrace. "This is a necessary process."

"Very true. However, I think I'll leave as soon as we tell your minions what happened."

"They're not minions."

They were devoted friends she had to protect.

* * *

Unmistakable.

That energy was back.

Laughter behind him continued to irritate him further. He was not in a very joyful mood. Why not spread that instead of the stupidity?

"You should not count victory just yet," he mocked, turning to face his family. Artemis and Apollo looked at him warily. By them was Selene, smiling as she drank the ambrosia.

"What are you talking about, Ares?" Artemis asked, deciding to humor him if it meant he would shut up and leave. "There is every reason to celebrate."

"Because Selene's descendant has arrived? That means nothing. She has been with her counterpart for far too long. What are the consequences of that, I wonder. Will she still remain the same of will she have changed? If so, are they changes for the better? Or will she turn against you?"

"You're not thinking we're going to listen to that," Artemis argued, though she began to wonder, casting a glance to Selene.

"You don't see her running to Apollo's son, do you?"

"No one expected that," Apollo shot. "What you did ensured that."

"It wasn't I that did anything. It was their emotions that led to the outcome."

"If _you_ hadn't told Atemu all that nonsense about-"

"You blame me when you should be blaming your son?"

Apollo had no suitable answer. In response to the silence, Ares only laughed.

* * *

He looked happier.

It was in his eyes, the way he moved with stern determination. He laughed with the others, but he was always ready, eyes scanning his surroundings. It wasn't because he sensed her nearby. She was the farthest thing from his mind, it pained her to know. It wasn't that he was looking for something.

He was waiting.

It used to be her that he waited for. He would lean against her door frame, just watching as she got ready to leave. It was her that he had waited for so long ago.

It was for another now.

She closed her eyes only to open them quickly and dashing away.

Even behind her eyelids she could see the one responsible.

_Serenity_

* * *

It was more of a feeling than a knowing.

Deep within him, soaring up to his heart, sending a wave of warmth.

This was her.

And there she was…

Talon inhaled sharply. Yes, that was the one he cared for.

* * *

She was reclining against the trunk of a blooming tree.

Her body was clothed in a blue kimono, hair fluttering around her in the gentle wind. It seemed to have grown longer and gained a lighter tint. Her skin was a bit paler, but he could have sworn it sparkled when streams of sunlight filtered down through the branches. That wasn't as captivating as those shining orbs.

He landed in front of her, slowly straightening up to his full height. Her eyes followed his movements, a small smile on her face, seemingly amused. Just for a second, for that small amount of time, it was only two that lived in that space of time. Only maiden and youth existed as they gazed at each other. He reached out to her.

"You're back…"

There was enough time for her to nod before the others arrived on the scene and Hotaru rushed forward. The sudden disturbance in the air killed the magical moment and she was no longer just for him.

Now she was everyone's.

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes before smiling.

At least one part was his.

* * *

It was so unfair.

She slammed against the body enclosed in silk, her dark attire vivid against the pastel color. Silver locks briefly mingled with dark, almost black strands of hair. Only a small gasp escaped as they tumbled to the ground. Perhaps she caused some pain to the one below her, but she wasn't caring.

How much pain had been done by that person unto their group?

"I'm sorry."

Hotaru shook her head at the apology. She knew that, behind her, the group was standing, some confused. She, however, was not that. If anything, there was a sense of…was it anger?

"You left with him."

Her princess said nothing.

"Why did you leave with him?"

Hotaru lifted her head, looking properly at the one she was sworn to protect. There were many changes in that face. As if unwilling to believe it, Hotaru reached forward and took hold of the locks spread out beneath the taller maiden. It felt lighter. She shivered. It was such a light weight, almost like it wasn't there. As if Serenity were just an illusion, there to see for a short period of time because of their desperation.

"You're here, right? You're not leaving again?"

"It was not my intention to leave you, Hotaru," Serenity finally spoke. "It was not my desire to leave you all alone."

"Why did you?" Hotaru murmured as they stood. "Why did you do it?"

"It is a complicated reason," Serenity sighed. "One you shall not like."

"What do you mean?"

"Looks like the group gained a member," a dark, silky voice noted. Serenity turned her head a little, Chaos appearing at her side. His aura was easily felt.

"Whoa…" Seth whispered. Hotaru tensed, looking at the man with wide eyes, almost fearful. He had grown so powerful…so much more powerful. This was a danger – a high threat. Instinct made her reach to Serenity and pull her back.

"It's alright," Serenity said, placing her hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "He will not harm you. Chaos is about to leave."

"Good," Talon voiced, coming to the two.

"Are you still mad I took little Cosmos away?" Chaos chuckled. "Did it touch a nerve?"

"Who are you?"

Hotaru hissed, body turning as she glared at the newest member who had spoken. Of course, Serenity chose that moment to look at the one who talked. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who is this person, Hotaru?"

* * *

There was power here. He could have licked his lips.

Zorc would have enjoyed this. The raw energy radiating off the beings in front of his was simply astounding. He could feel it getting underneath his skin, feeding him, lifting him. At the same time, he felt drained, tricked, betrayed and dragged down. Two different sensations – from the two different people?

"He's…a _Knight_," he heard Hotaru hesitate. He glanced to the shorter girl, a smirk coming to his face. She did not look pleased to have to introduce him. Why not make it a little more annoying?

"Are you the girl they keep moping around for?" he asked snidely, walking up to Hotaru's side. She attempted to jab him in the stomach, but he laughingly brushed her off. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I will not be bowing to you, however."

"Is he from your creation, Chaos?" Serenity asked, looking to the darker man. Akefia coolly regarded how Serenity took his approach. She didn't look vexed, but there had been little respect apart from simple curiosity. Did she not know or sense the power he had?

"Not my own," Chaos spoke, visibly looking Akefia over with a critical eye. "He has some of the touches, though. A very fine specimen – I do not doubt he caused much damage at some point."

"Someone you should be proud of, then," Serenity dryly noted, nodding. "Very well. We were in need of another _Knight_ regardless. Tell me, Hotaru, how he has been doing. Is he going to be useful to the cause or has he still much to learn?"

"He has much to master," Talon cut in, shooting a glare to Akefia, who had opened his mouth to speak. It wouldn't do to have Serenity mistrust the new addition so soon. "However, he shows improvement. Perhaps we can get him to a suitable level with your help."

"It will have to be done quickly," Chaos said as he stretched. The black silk of his outfit rustled as he did, shadows moving around him in a sort of anxiousness. Hotaru looked nervously to the tendrils moving on the ground, casting a look of question to Serenity.

"Yes, it will. Likewise, you should be leaving, Chaos. We have time enough to give you a little bit of space, but you cannot push it. Do you remember what you are looking for?"

"Not particularly. Care to remind me, little Cosmos?"

"Find the proper method to destroy any ties affiliated with the group. We cannot have them remain under possession. I've done my part."

"Ah, yes…the new issue at hand. I think I'll let you explain that on your own after all."

"Explain what new issue?" Seth questioned. He felt his skin chill as he noticed the exchanged looks between the two beings. Serenity inhaled deeply, visibly pained.

"Our enemy has employed new members into the army lead."

"What?"

"Take care, little Cosmos," Chaos leaned forward, hand reaching to bring a few stray locks to his lips. "You cannot live without me. Remember that…"

"I remind you of the same thing, Chaos," she responded quickly. Chuckling softly, Chaos dispelled his body into shadows, leaving an empty void where he had stood. There was a hollow feeling as the natural energy of the planet grew accustomed to the absence. In this moment, Serenity moved forward and looked to each of the people in front of her.

"I've caused you pain," she plainly spoke after a moment's silence. Hotaru's hands turned to fists, Talon glancing down to the ground in anger, Seth and Star looking anywhere but to her. Akefia was the only one unaffected; he watched with interest as the scene played out. The human interactions were still such fun to see develop and served as a great mode of entertainment for him.

"I am so sorry."

The last royal of a great line dropped to her knees.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

"It was a brave attempt on their part. Of course, it was not enough to do much to our plans."

He chuckled to himself, rather pleased as to how things worked out. Certainly, the two had gotten a little bit farther than he had estimated, but the experiment had been a success. They had discovered the new strategy to be _quite_ effective in reference to the girl.

"The male is easy to handle. Control the girl and you control him. That is the weakness of a balance such as theirs. The scales must never tip too much to one side lest they end up destroying the scales – or in this case, themselves."

He grabbed hold of his cane, hoisting himself to an upright position. As he walked along, his new toys trailed behind him, silent. In front of him were the remains of old toys, ready to be used again as scraps. It was possible to generate new toys, but that would cost him a little bit of time.

"After such a hasty retreat, no doubt they will try to find a way to counterattack you, my little pets. Let's allow them such a freedom. In exchange, I shall give you adequate armies to lead. After all," Chiaki smiled, "you shall be a difficult target to kill for the little girl."

* * *

"We moved to the outside courtyard when we found out you were near. Hotaru said it was a better way to keep track of your arrival."

"I'm glad she did," Serenity smiled as she stepped into the hotel room. The scraping of a chair caught her attention and she looked to see what it was. Maximilian was leaning over his desk, gawking at the group stationed at the door.

"Daughter?"

He was so much thinner. Had his eyes lost some of their sparkle? Were his hands always that frail looking? Why was he not wearing his usual outlandish colored outfits? Where was the personality that captivated and said confidence?

"_Father_."

He came and hugged her fiercely. Splashing on her cheek, the tears led her back to times past when she would be comforted after days of misery. Someone had always been there to whisper how things would be resolved. Someone had offered comfort and security when she was afraid. Her tears had been dried off.

Who had done that for him?

As Maximilian made sure he was not dreaming, Serenity narrowed her eyes in sadness. Behind this misery being shown, she was certain there were feelings of anger and resentment. She would have to face those. After that, she would have to tell them exactly what had happened during the mission – _and_ what occurred with Chaos.

But, first, she had to fix the broken.

* * *

Sooner, rather than later, that smile would not be there. It would be banished and the happiness would be replaced with pain and bitterness. There would be no time to ask if there was any other way. There simply was one plan and that would be the one carried out, with or without protests.

She looked down at the sleeping girl. It had been a long while ago since this had last happened. Hotaru had demanded to be at her side throughout the remainder of the day. Serenity had approved and had asked to be informed of all that had occurred while she had been gone. Running a hand through her hair, Serenity let out a sigh. Hotaru could sleep now, but she was more than awake. There was much she had to organize.

First on her list was that new _Knight_.

Serenity frowned, rising from her seat on the bed. Hotaru murmured something incoherent in her sleep, but remained asleep. Walking to the window, Serenity mulled over what she had learned of the new member. Certainly, he was more of a rebel than a follower. If anything, she was surprised they had been able to persuade him to join. Actually…she raised a hand, resting her fingers o n her lips as she continued to ponder. How was it possible for him to join so suddenly?

She looked outside the window, brow furrowing as she recalled the information she had been given on Akefia. It was relatively little and Talon had been quick on the subject. It was very obvious he did not fully accept Akefia. Seth was neutral, naturally. He wanted to defeat the enemy and Akefia was just another ally, another strength in doing so. Star was gentle, accepting him with or without the flaws. The only one who was still quite against him was resting on the bed, an innocent smile on her face.

'It might be because they are both dark oriented,' mused the Princess, 'but it might be because of that that they will eventually grow closer. I can be sure of that.'

* * *

"She's struggling."

"Really? What was your first clue?"

He refrained from turning and glaring, knowing it would simply make the smirk on the thief's face grow. His aim was to think aloud, not ruin the night with violence.

"Akefia, surely you won't be trying to irritate your roommate who happens to have better knowledge of spells tonight – _especially_ when he is not in the mood to deal with you."

"That's more of an order than a suggestion, _roommate_," Akefia mocked. The once-thief turned and fell on the bed, arms wide as he sighed. He was not too pleased with the way things had turned out. He had learned only a little about the true nature of the girl Hotaru never seemed to leave. He snorted. She probably knew more of him than he did of her. Ignoring Talon's mumblings, Akefia turned on his side, facing the wall and watching Talon's shadow walk back and forth.

'What is the relation between the Pharaoh and the silver girl?'

Scowling, Akefia closed his eyes. His mind ran through various scenarios and when he tired of them, he created a different set that slowly transformed the scowl into a smirk. The plans to return were set in stone. He would see the one who had destroyed his plan. The Pharaoh would be in his sights once more.

Why not have plans to rid himself of the royal pain?

* * *

_Would you give me a second chance?_

"You're awfully quiet…."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Apart from the fact that it's interfering and you just stabbed me, I suppose nothing."

He blinked and then cursed. Dropping the offending weapon, he walked to his younger brother, a scowl on his face as he observed the falling blood. A few moments later, he pulled away. It was nothing too serious. Picking up his sword, Atemu proceeded to wipe it clean of his brother's blood.

"The practice is hardly worth calling it that," a voice disapproved. Yugi glanced to his left, testing his wounded shoulder. He winced slightly, but figured it would soon be fixed.

"What are you talking about? We're trying out some different maneuvers to use when we- "

"Fight against enemies that have not come in so long?" Apollo sneered. He shook his head, jumping from the perch he had watched his two sons from. He motioned for Yugi to come nearer. Not quite happy about it, Yugi refused to move, choosing to tend to his wound instead.

"It's not too bad," Atemu rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms, watching as his father walked towards his younger brother. "I didn't pierce anything crucial. Get up."

"You didn't," Apollo agreed, inspecting the wound. He placed his hand over it and proceeded to heal it. Yugi hissed in pain, glaring at Atemu who simply shrugged.

"You need to become more tolerant to pain anyways."

"Jerk," whispered the younger. "You're going to pay for that."

"Say it when you can stand."

* * *

All throughout the day, she kept a silent watch. Her eyes followed them as she fell in step to the back of the group, her mouth set in a firm line as she examined what was presented to her. Hotaru was eager to please, laughing as she cut into Akefia's arm and later on dancing around Seth before piercing him with a strong surge of magick. Talon was just as excited, slamming his opponents to the ground before detonating various spells and flattening the area around him. Hotaru had blinked and then laughed, Seth shaking his head to get rid of the dust. Only Akefia had looked murderous.

Lunch was a lively affair.

Hotaru had been drawn into another lengthy battle of wits with Akefia. It was only a glance from Serenity that stopped her from impaling her fork deep into his arm.

Maximilian decided to have a little trip around the gardens surrounding their current location and requested for company. Star had volunteered and Serenity had agreed. Thus, the entire group walked to the large, flower filled gardens, Akefia mumbling dark curses as they passed through a particularly bright display.

Dinner was more of a silent ordeal. Maximilian had talked of their impending trip; in a less formal tone asking Serenity if it was really proper to return so soon. She had assured him that the time was right and that nothing would happen to support his fear of someone being hurt.

"I worry for your and Hotaru's safety. I could care less for the other people presently in that area," the father had insisted. "This group, with the exclusion of the thief, of course, has grown on me and I would hate to see something happen to anyone."

"I love you, too, Pegasus," Akefia had growled.

That night's training was a little more focused on stealth and deathly accuracy. Not surprisingly, Akefia had managed to trick both Seth and Talon. He had Hotaru in his hands, but a sly maneuver near the end of the long training session had flipped the tables and Akefia had been left staring up at Hotaru as she rested her boot on his chest.

"Victory is mine, thief," she grinned.

"You can have this victory," Akefia grinned. He raised his hand, grabbing her ankle and slowly moving upwards. "But the war has not ended…."

"Hotaru!"

The young maiden snapped to attention, shoving away the male and jumping to stand before her princess, a blush on her cheeks; she was thankful the moon was not so full and that the darkness hid most of the color betraying her. Serenity frowned slightly, her gaze shifting between the soldier bowing to her and the _Knight_ smirking not fifty yards away.

"You should have disabled him, Hotaru," Serenity spoke after moments of silence. Hotaru blinked, looking up from her demure position. The princess turned away, walking back to their rooms. "We no longer have the privilege of offering second chances. This time, when we face the enemy, we aim to kill and destroy."

And so the day ended, Hotaru hard pressed to find a good response.

* * *

She didn't want it.

"Are you going to return it, then?"

If she could, she'd return the memories as well.

"You can't return something intangible like that."

She could try, couldn't she?

"That would be pointless. They would still be there."

She didn't want reminders.

"It's going to be hard, then, since the big one is going to come soon."

She _really_ didn't want to be there for that.

"You're going to hide?"

She would do no such thing!

"Sounds to me like you are."

She was just going to not participate. That didn't mean she was hiding.

"Oh, no, you're _so_ right, sister of mine. It _totally_ doesn't mean that."

It was possible for her to kill, she reminded.

"You can just try," sneered the young woman. Tanya glared at Téa, crossing her legs. She had just been contemplating to herself, Téa deciding to put in her own two cents on occasion. Sitting before the vanity, applying a touch of makeup, Téa shot Tanya a small smile.

"You're going?" Tanya asked.

"Why would I not? I do not cower."

* * *

In actuality, it was a little bit uncomfortable.

There was laughter around her, smiles being shared as memories were retold and enjoyed once more. By her side, Hotaru was happily arguing with Akefia; something that actually was surprising considering she had been about to stab him not an hour previously. In some cases, it was amusing how she was able to switch from comic to deadly anger.

However, this was not the time to see it.

Excusing herself, Serenity stood and walked down the aisle to the back of the small plane. There, she tried to calm the nerves that were beginning to fray. In mere hours, she would be within the same confining walls that _he_ was in. Of course, it was not something she would want to share with the others. They were still too caught up in masking their own nervousness with those memories she had no part in. Hotaru looked to her for assurance, wanting to know there was someone still constant, still strong.

How she loathed that look.

* * *

He liked being with them and laughing as they calmed each other with stories and pleasantries in such time of stress. He really did. What he didn't like was the hidden agenda. Although they weren't aware of it, the intention was there. Hotaru had been constantly looking to the older girl, almost asking Serenity to deny being comfortable with the situation. Star and Seth were doing a similar tactic, Seth bringing up some past situations in which the leader could not back down. Akefia was having fun torturing Maximilian, occasionally throwing in a comment to the conversation.

He didn't like how Serenity smiled.

At times, her eyes were out of focus, her mouth speaking but her mind far away. By the way she had been acting before, he could see her thinking of various plans to use against the new enemy she had hinted at. It was different than before when she would immerse herself in the conversation.

She was included, but at the same time, she was excluded.

The topics at hand were memories in which Serenity had been missing. What was she thinking about when Hotaru talked about finding a particular brand of perfume with Star? When Seth mentioned a strategy that he had come up with when Hotaru had fought with Akefia?

What was she thinking now that she was by herself? He watched her go to the back of the small plane, her face turned away.

Had she realized this was punishment?

* * *

Gifts are sacred objects.

They are given from one to another as a symbol of friendship, love, or simple adoration. They can be elaborate, opulent; they can be poor, simple. Whichever they are, the meaning behind them is their essence. A simple 'thank you', and 'I love you', or a well thought out 'I'm sorry' – they can represent just about any sentiment. But, there was always the wandering thought of negativity….

Could they also demonstrate just how miserable and sorry he was?

As he pondered an answer, he walked around the room, watching with anxious eyes as the time passed and the day turned to night. He was well aware that only teachers were supposed to know of the secret arrival. No student had been told, but having found a way to use his ability, he had discovered the secret. Not to mention, Yugi had been constantly mentioning that Hotaru was coming nearer. If she was getting close, then it meant that the entire group would be accompanying her.

It meant they had _her_ back.

He didn't need to assume, of course. He could feel her approach. He smirked. Could she feel him as she neared him?

* * *

"We split into two cars."

It had been a simple suggestion. Maximilian didn't want Hotaru and Akefia within the same tightly confined space and so they had been presented with the two limos. Akefia had demanded he be in the opposite car as Maximilian, the latter vehemently agreeing, not wanting to be with such 'riff raff'. Talon had to step in quickly, grabbing Akefia and shoving him inside the nearest car. He turned and quickly took hold of the nearest two before closing the door behind him. It was only after Akefia had stopped trying to open the door and slam an attack to the following car that he realized who he had grabbed.

Serenity was warily watching a grumbling Akefia, Seth yawning as he settled in for the drive.

"How long is this damn trip?" Akefia asked, sending Serenity a venomous look.

"It's a fifty minute ride," Seth lazily replied. "You can survive that, can't you?"

"Not with Ice Princess here."

"Watch it, Akefia," Talon warned. Her eyes had turned a little dangerous. While it was a refreshing change from her in-the-clouds look, it was not what he was truly after. He knew she would probably survive, but he did not wish to be locked in an infirmary wing should the girl decide to blow up the car.

"She's not Hotaru," Seth agreed. "Serenity isn't as playful."

"Why do you argue with Hotaru?" Serenity cut in, surprising Talon.

"Why not?"

"It infuriates her."

"It's amusing for both of us."

"How would it be amusing to be threatened?"

"She doesn't go through with it. You need me," Akefia chuckled.

"I can find a replacement."

"Your lackies tried and failed."

"It's true," Talon admitted when Serenity turned a questioning look to him. "He was a miracle to find. Seth sensed him when he first arrived in London with Star."

"I don't think we can find another, no matter how much we try," Seth concluded, his face turning serious. Serenity opened her mouth to speak, but closed it just as quickly. This was a decision she could not overthrow lightly for it was one she had not made. In some sense, she was happy they had gone along without her. In another, she couldn't help but be displeased.

* * *

Her mind was almost certain this was going to be easy.

Her heart was sprinting in her chest, certain this was going to be difficult.

Hotaru bit her bottom lip, twirling a stray lock of hair on her index finger as she gazed outside at the passing scenery. Sitting by her, Star hummed a little song, sketching some painting of a glorious landscape. Maximilian was resting on the opposite side, eyes closed and pose relaxed, although she noticed his hand twitched every so often. He wasn't asleep.

She sighed softly, wishing she could fall asleep and succumb to the bliss that dreams offered. How easy it was to simply give way and be led down the stream of unconsciousness! Dreams were such an escape, a reality in which to envision a life where solutions to problems came readily and easily. It was vastly different to the reality she was residing in.

A part of her felt guilty, as she remembered, for the manner in which she was treating her newfound princess. There was no need to reach out and ensure Serenity was with her and there certainly was no need to see if the girl had grown weaker. If anything, Serenity had somehow gotten a little brighter, filled with more courage. It would come in handy in the future, of that Hotaru had no doubt. But she couldn't help but hold resentment.

It wasn't like the Lunar Maiden wanted to be taken. Perhaps Hotaru could not understand the pain that she was suffering, but surely Serenity didn't _want_ to leave them for Chaos. Right?

Or was that thought the reason why Hotaru was now placing so much on Serenity's shoulders?

Perhaps it was something else entirely.

Perhaps it was just weakness on her part.

Hotaru grabbed her head, closing her eyes as a headache began to surface. Star stopped her sketching, placing a hand on the younger girl's back and asking if she was feeling well.

"I'm fine," Hotaru smiled tiredly. "Just…thinking too much."

Or too little…

"I think I just want to sleep and dream."

"Don't we all," Star smiled as Maximilian opened his eyes. "Dreams are always refreshing."

* * *

He barely had time to utter a curse when the car split open.

"What the fu-"

He landed on his side, feeling the tip of a stone indent into his skin. Only when he rolled over, groaning, did he realize the damn thing had pierced through and drawn blood. Pressing down on the wound, Akefia shifted to his knees, glaring at his surroundings.

Seth was nearest to him, cradling his left wrist. A quick look at the wrist and the tight smile from Seth assured Akefia the injury was minor but would cause complications should it be stressed. Checking his own wound, the Tomb Robber was pleased to see it was not as deep as previously thought. It just hurt like a bitch.

"Everyone alright?" Talon's voice called out. Seth nodded as Akefia turned around. Talon had covered Serenity with his body, the maiden on the ground, glancing about. Around her waist was Talon's arm, still pulling her close to him. She either did not mind the attention, Akefia mused, or she was not paying attention.

"Of course not," Akefia answered. "We didn't get saved by a dashing young man."

"This is not the time to argue," Seth snapped as he saw Talon getting ready to attack Akefia. "We need to figure out what the hell happened."

"Simple," Serenity's voice rang. She pushed off from the ground, Talon moving alongside her. She didn't bother fixing her messy attire, instead looking to where the remains of the vehicle lay, engulfed in flames. A dainty hand rose and pointed.

And it was then that the silhouette was noticed.

"Meet our enemy, boys."

* * *

Horrified, Star could only gape at the scene.

Her heart had dropped a few inches, stomach tightened.

The entire car was enveloped in flames.

Maximilian was screaming at her side, Hotaru already running towards the debris. Star, however, was rooted in place. Her hands inched to cover her face as she tried to deny what was happening. Everything…was like before. Her eyes widened as the memory overlapped with the reality. The heat of the fire was far away, but she could still feel it on her skin. Panic flooded her as she tried to move.

She had to see. She had to try. It was not too far away.

_Why couldn't she move?_

Her tears leaked out.

Was she going to lose more people to the merciless fire?

* * *

It blew up.

Debris fell from the sky.

He shouted at the girl to move out of the way, avoiding a falling piece of glass. He winced as something hit his shoulder. Grasping the bleeding wound, Maximilian looked again up the road. He was still so confused. How had the vehicle come to explode? And for it to have such immense reach? He tsked as he saw a tire rolling towards the still unmoving Star.

"Damn it, girl!"

He grabbed her elbow and jerked her out of the way. He was about to shake her into focus, but the paleness of her face stopped him. _What?_

"It's the same," she whispered. He blinked at her stupidity. What the hell was she going on about? He growled, getting frustrated as he heard Hotaru yelling. He didn't have time to waste. He had to see to his daughter – the one he had only just recovered. Seeing as how Star kept repeating the same phrase over and over, he knew she would be of little help. Summoning the little bit of power he still had, Maximilian placed a shield over Star, pushing her a little away from the commotion.

"Stay here," ordered the once king. "If you move, you might get hurt and Seth won't forgive you. Do you understand, Star? Do not move from here!"

"Seth…?"

"Yes, Seth!" he repeated, already moving away. "Do you want to hurt him? Stay where you won't get in the way!"

Foolish words coming from a foolish man.

That, he could admit. He frowned as he continued to run towards Hotaru. Was he not also just as weak as Star? Given, he did have some magick left to him, but…

Was it enough to grant him a place by his goddess-like daughter?

* * *

Her skirt flapped wildly about her as she ran.

The wind was quiet, almost like a secret in the background. It unnerved her.

She yelled as loudly as she could. _Can you hear me? Where are you? Don't leave me!_

Hotaru coughed, shielding her eyes as she neared the burning mess. Faintly, she could see the outline of the driver still inside. Her heart clenched. He was no longer alive. Adrenaline raced through her veins as she made her way around the burning metal. Just as she rushed past it, she was flung forward as the remains of the car exploded. Crying in pain, Hotaru landed near a tree, unable to move without it triggering tears. Feeling the copper taste of blood, she tried to again move, her eyes searching desperately.

_Don't leave me here!_

Her hands tightened around the grass, uprooting it. Her back stung – any movement caused unimaginable pain. She didn't need to guess twice. The explosion had scorched her back. Still…still! Hotaru gritted her teeth, forcing herself onto her hands and knees, back be damned. She had to get up. Not far away, Serenity was probably injured. She had to go and help her or else –

"Hotaru-chan?"

The girl froze, her eyes stunned as the voice registered. Slowly, pain completely forgotten, Hotaru looked to her right, to where the faint outline of a woman stood. A breath of air and the world seemed to turn silent. The woman took a step forward, a benevolent smile on her face. Behind her waved long locks of deep green, eyes of a reddish color burning with adoration. Her skin was tan, her beauty not lost even after everything that had happened. Hotaru choked back a sob.

"Setsuna-mama…"

* * *

It's going to hurt her.

The hope on her face will be erased in the most horrible of ways. If she continues to stay where she is, the blood will soak into her. Behind her comes another being, taller, masculine. I know my father's silhouette. He will stand witness along with the others around this scene. By me is the one who remained near my side; Talon's hand is warm against my shoulder, holding me down in reality, allowing me to concentrate on what I must do.

"Who's that?"

I spare the thief a glance. He's staring at my little protector, confused by the expression on her face. I look away. He's concerned by the woman standing in front of Hotaru. While she looks unarmed, there is an air of hidden danger…. But the kindness in her face offsets any intention to harm. For a moment, I waver. That face is one belonging to a mother, a being that so often helped me along. I feel my hands trembling, my body turning cold. That being was a mother to Hotaru. She had raised her. She had helped me become stronger. She had guided me, gave me advice. Was I really…

"Serenity!"

I flinch involuntarily, the visions of the past vanishing in that instant. There is warmth in my face and it takes me a second to realize Talon is cupping my face, his eyes boring into mine. He's pushing to make sure I don't leave, to make sure I don't lose what I've gained. He holds my gaze –

And smiles

"Be strong."

"Ahh…"

He crushes me against him and instantly I feel the effects he causes.

My chest feels lighter. My hand stops its trembling, forming into fists. His warmth is pouring into me, until my body temperature merges with his, becoming one. He melts away what fears I have, giving me the courage to do what must be done. _Talon…do you know what comes next?_

There is no time to wonder. I turn my head to the side, one eye looking to Hotaru and Setsuna. The Goddess of Death and Rebirth and the Goddess of Time. Mother and Daughter. I cling to the warmth Talon offers me.

How much will it hurt to cut down that bond?

* * *

She looks up at me, her eyes firm and determined in what must come next. Those silver orbs no longer waver. Her body is warm, having accepted my embrace. Pressed against my own, I can feel her heart beating steadily. She doesn't need anything else, but I'll give her whatever she wants. She can take it all. My warmth, my power, my life…my heart.

I let her go, the weight of Seth and Akefia's gazes on us. I can't hold her for too long. While she has this strength in her, while she's here – _while she's __**my**__ Serenity_ – she can go ahead and commit the act that will shatter the past. But just before she leaps into action

A gift for the present.

A kiss to seal away the past.

She responds softly and moments later tears down the beautiful goddess.

* * *

…why…?

She lurched forward too late. The fear in her eyes slowly shifted into horror…and a deep sadness. Hotaru fell to the ground once more, the body of Setsuna landing in front of her. Standing over the two was Serenity, a blade in her hand. She stared at Hotaru for a little while and then the blade disintegrated. She was by Hotaru a second later, hugging her close.

"Why?"

"This is our enemy."

"_Why?_"

The little one shrieked and began a violent assault. She lashed out at the one holding her, scratching every surface she could find. Her eyes, burry with tears, shone with anger and betrayal. Despite the poisonous words that spewed from Hotaru's mouth, Serenity held on.

For now, it was the most important thing she could do.

* * *

He would have simply remained standing, looking at his daughter comfort the vile monster Hotaru had turned into, had it not been for the sudden blow to the back of his head. Maximilian groaned and moved away, a hand coming to the injured spot and drawing away with blood. He looked for his attacker and was welcomed to the sight of a dozen enemies.

"Of course they travel in groups." However, that meant these were not very strong. It wouldn't be difficult to take them out. Perhaps even he could help in that manner.

"Stay out of the way, Pegasus!"

He was jerked back, away from the fight that began instantaneously. Akefia, sparing him a cocky smirk as he pushed the older man away, transformed in the middle of his leap, already cutting down one of the demons as he landed.

Seth was already running to Star, surprisingly not transforming. That was a little odd, thought Maximilian as he landed on the grass. Wouldn't Seth want the power his transformation brought to protect his sister? And where was Talon? Hadn't he been with the two boys as well?

"Are you sure?"

Ah, there he was. Maximilian sighed in relief. _Concipio_ stood guard over Serenity and Hotaru, cutting down those that came too close. That was good. Someone was protecting them. He'd be terribly mad if someone didn't step up to the job. Maybe this boy would be better than the last idiot. He took another look and was pleasantly surprised. Yes, this Talon character was a much better candidate. It should be alright, then, to just lay down right here. They could finish up on their own.

Something warm seemed to trickle down his back after feeling something like a prick. He sighed. He was a little bit too tired.

* * *

"That should be the last of them."

"Make sure of that," _Concipio_ huffed, wiping the sweat away from his brow. _Cadacus_, Akefia in his _Knight_ form, twirled his weapon carelessly, looking around the area, the curved blade of the scythe hummed in the wind. He grinned cruelly to himself as he saw the damage he had inflicted. A sense of euphoria rushed through him as he stepped in a puddle of blood.

He had done this massacre with only his own power. He hadn't relied on Zorc at all. _Cadacus_ laughed, kicking away a random skull. Truly, this was better than he had thought it would be. He stopped playing around and focused for a second. He didn't feel any more _youki_, so that must mean the area was devoid of more targets. What a pity. _And I so wanted to add more bloodshed…_

"Stop messing around!" _Cadacus _turned to the voice. Seth walked forward with Star in tow. His hand was still held closely to his chest and even showed signs of more damage. Had he fought with some of the opponents as well? The _Knight _in dark blue scowled. If Seth had fought, it meant there had been more _youkai _than they had estimated. He narrowed his eyes. But, Seth had been farther away from this battleground. The _youkai_ must have also been scattered in a larger perimeter than thought.

"Shit!"

He ignored the protests coming from Seth – _"Help me first, dammit!"_ – and hurried to where he had left Hotaru. When _Concipio_ had moved to help lessen the numbers around them, he had left Hotaru and Serenity unprotected, believing he had gotten rid of the danger there. If, however, _Cadacus_ was right, it was highly possible that he had thought wrongly.

He reached the clearing and slammed the scythe down. He turned as _Concipio _arrived and took hold of the red _Knight's_ collar: "You _fucking asshole_! Why did you leave them _alone_?"

Where two young goddesses had been, emptiness now remained.

* * *

"_That's enough, Hotaru. That was not the real Setsuna."_

"_You __**killed**__ her! Why would you do that? She helped you!"_

"_It was not truly her!"_

"_How can it not have been her?" Hotaru screamed. "She was right there, in front of me, and you took her away from me. Why?!"_

"_That was not- ugh!" _

_The blast had been sudden, Serenity unable to dodge it while holding down the hysterical Hotaru. As such, both were thrown against the trunk of a tree, Hotaru crying out as her already injured back was further abused. Serenity noticed, but had no time to think on it as again they were targeted. She moved as quickly as she could, but yet another wave assaulted them when she tried to get away._

"_What the hell is going on?" Hotaru cried out. Serenity winced, getting up and beginning to run, dragging Hotaru behind her. _

"_We can't stay there."_

"_You're getting us lost! Where are we going?"_

"_Away from that place! It's a central target. If we manage to get outside of the borders, we'll find the culprit."_

So it occurred.

Saturn now stood before Cosmos, who called forth the two gems they had searched so long for. She blocked an attack with her shield and then turned her head to see her princess morph into a different state. _What was that?_

"Eyes forward, Saturn!" ordered the maiden.

"Ah!"

Cosmos shot forward, knocking away the blow with a staff that materialized in an instant. Continuing on in a fluid motion, Cosmos swung the staff and force a large amount of energy to sweep through the area, finding and destroying those that had hidden.

"Don't focus on the small ones. There is only one that must be destroyed."

Saturn frowned, gripping her scythe tighter. Just minutes before she had been thinking of harming the one that had caused pain and now she was fighting alongside her again. Despite all the actions taken, she couldn't deny her loyalty. Muttering a curse, Saturn jumped into the fray, trying to find the one enemy that seemed to control the others.

"There!"

Cosmos moved at that, jumping and launching a quick succession of attacks in the direction Saturn had referred to. Something moved before it could be harmed and came to stand just a little away from the fight. The _youkai_ moved as one to form a barrack of lines behind their leader, growling and ready to charge again. Saturn rushed to Cosmos's side, coming to a surprised stop.

"Impossible!"

"That which you saw me slay was but a mere puppet, Saturn," Cosmos spoke as her staff changed shape and took on the form of a sword. "Here is the one who controlled that." She raised the sword and pointed it at the woman. "Hello, Setsuna."

"Serenity-_hime_, Hotaru-_chan_," Setsuna smiled. She held out a hand and a sword was placed in it.

"My lovely family, prepare to die."

* * *

CosmosAngel1

_Make your limit the stars_


End file.
